Emotio Fissionis
by Rizzolified
Summary: Harry decide regresar a Hogwarts para finalizar su último año de estudios antes de embarcarse en la búsqueda de los Horcruxes. Allí se enfrentará al reto más grande que jamás imaginó: enamorarse de su mejor amiga. Una poción será la que lo cambie todo...
1. Privet Drive

N/A: Hola a todos! Esta es la primera historia que publico en esta página, así que puede decirse que soy nueva - aunque habrá quien quizá me conozca de otros lares bajo el nick de 'Mione Granger-.

No hay mucho que pueda decir, más que se trata de mi visión alternativa de lo que podría ser el séptimo libro de Harry Potter. Básicamente las parejas que quedaron al final fueron como un batacazo, una cuchillada trapera que Rowling nos envió a todos aquellos que creemos en la pareja de Harry y Hermione, y por eso he decidido crear una historia partiendo de su base. Es, por lo tanto, una continuación del Príncipe Mestizo, así que comenzará con la línea marcada por JK (Harry/Ginny; Ron/Hermione) que poco a poco irá cambiando hasta que el Harmony triunfe xD.

Espero sin duda que os agrade este escrito y, como no, que me dejéis vuestra opinión al respecto.

Sin más que decir que espero me acompañéis en este viaje que despega, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo para que juzguéis.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima publicación.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

****"Emotio fissionis"****

****Capítulo 1: Privet Drive.****

Harry Potter despertó en el medio de la noche sobresaltado. Respirando de forma errática y sintiendo el sudor frío pegándole la camiseta que vestía al cuerpo, tragó saliva y se movió con cuidado en el colchón, apresurándose a tomar sus gafas del escritorio a un lado y colocarlas sobre el puente de la nariz. Pestañeó para intentar despejar su vista una vez las puso. Cuando había abierto los ojos al despertar y había visto todo borroso creyó que se debía a su miopía, pero su visión apenas mejoró después de que se pusiera las gafas y suspiró recostándose contra el cabecero de la cama. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, nada más y aunque debía admitir que se sentía aliviado una parte de él no lograba tranquilizarse como le gustaría. Había sido tan real ver a Ginny retorciéndose de dolor a manos de Bellatrix que se obligó a apartar esa imagen de su cabeza repitiéndose a sí mismo que ella se encontraba en La Madriguera, junto a sus padres y hermanos, y que de seguro estaba bien.

Y sin embargo su organismo proseguía alborotado negándose a darle un respiro, por lo que trató de concentrarse en otra cosa que mantuviera sus pensamientos alejados de la pesadilla que acababa de reproducir tan vívidamente en su cabeza. Encendió la pequeña lámpara que tenía sobre el escritorio y su mirada cayó enseguida sobre el ejemplar de El Profeta que Hermione le había enviado hacía un par de días. En su portada, Kingsley Shacklebolt se encontraba frente a la entrada de Hogwarts con expresión seria mientras que detrás de él podía verse a la profesora McGonagall guiando a un grupo de magos y brujas vestidos con formales túnicas negras hacia el interior del castillo. El titular lo decía todo;

_"El colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería reabrirá sus puertas doblando la seguridad"_

Bajo el cual podía leerse un pequeño adelanto de la noticia:

_"El Ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt consigue doblegar al Consejo Mágico y se sale con la suya. Una patrulla formada por diez de los Aurores más experimentados del Departamento se instalará en las dependencias de Hogwarts para la protección de los estudiantes, fortaleciendo todavía más las medidas de seguridad impuestas por la nueva directora Minerva McGonagall"._

Harry debía admitir que apenas había leído media página de las seis que estaban dedicadas a esa noticia. Le había parecido que no estaba de humor como para que Rita Skeeter le recordase los acontecimientos sucedidos en la etapa final de su sexto curso en Hogwarts, lo cual parecía acaparar la historia olvidando por completo que en sí se suponía que lo importante era la reapertura del colegio. Pero claro, suponía que era imposible hablar de dicho evento sin antes recordar a los lectores que Albus Dumbledore había fallecido a manos de los Mortífagos que, de manera sospechosa, habían logrado penetrar las barreras hasta ahora imperturbables de Hogwarts. Hasta ahí Harry había devorado cada palabra sintiendo cómo poco a poco su estómago se iba encogiendo de congoja y asco al revivir lo ocurrido aquella fatídica noche, pero después de que Rita - siempre con ese talante viperino que la caracterizaba - hubiera empezado a poner en duda la cordura y lealtad de Dumbledore acusándolo de haber sido él mismo quien había permitido que los seguidores de "Todos-Sabemos-Quien" accedieran al castillo, analizando todo lo que podría haber hecho el director como para que sus propios aliados lo hubieran terminado matando, había acabado con la poca paciencia que tenía el ojiverde. Parecía ser que los detalles verdaderos de lo sucedido habían sido pasados por alto o bien se habían ocultado a la prensa, pero Harry esperaba que nadie de los que estaban allí esa noche olvidara que todo había sucedido por culpa de Malfoy quien, arrepentido o no en el el último momento ya que eso ahora carecía de importancia puesto que no había marcha atrás, había conseguido burlar la seguridad de Hogwarts poniendo en peligro a todo el castillo al introducir en él a una banda de dementes sedientos de sangre. No importaba que Snape hubiera dado el golpe de gracia a Dumbledore – o al menos Harry en ese momento de rabia prefería no pensar demasiado en ello -, porque en sí no había sido él sino Greyback quien había desfigurado a Bill y lo había puesto en peligro de muerte condenándolo a ser de por vida un licántropo. Y eso sin tener en cuenta a todas las personas que, en el enfrentamiento contra los Mortífagos, habían salido dañadas...

Dudaba en tener la suerte de que eso sucediera, pero Harry se juró a sí mismo que de encontrarse de nuevo a Draco Malfoy delante de sus narices, el estirado rubio platino iba a arrepentirse del día en el que llegó a la vida.

Con los puños apretados después de la lluvia de recuerdos que lo invadió miró la foto en movimiento de la portada una vez más y sus ojos se clavaron al instante en una figura que echaba un vistazo sobre su hombro antes de comenzar a subir los escalones. Podría ir cubierta en su totalidad, pero un simple mechón de pelo rosa chicle escapándose del capuchón negro de su túnica había delatado a Nymphadora Tonks en medio del grupo de Aurores que seguía a McGonagall hacia el interior del castillo. ¿Estaría entre ellos también Alastor Moody? No veía que ninguno de ellos caminase con dificultad, así que supuso que no era así y lanzó un suspiro recordando de nuevo cómo había llegado ese ejemplar de El Profeta a sus manos.

Harry conocía la razón de por qué Hermione le había enviado el periódico y no era otra que el deseo de que se replantease la idea de aplazar la búsqueda de Horcruxes, regresara al colegio para terminar con su educación y así poder tener más probabilidades contra Voldemort. Sabía que su mejor amiga estaba en lo cierto y que debían de prepararse, pero aunque apreciaba sus intentos por disuadirlo dudaba mucho que el colegio, ahora que Dumbledore no lo guiaba, fuera un lugar tan seguro como querían hacerles creer. No era que pensase que Minerva McGonagall los pondría en peligro de poder evitarlo, pero presentía que la presencia de Aurores en el castillo las veinticuatro horas del día no serviría de mucho cuando ya los mortífagos habían entrado a sus anchas la última vez, cumpliendo su cometido de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore.

Harry apretó los puños arrugando los bordes del periódico en el interior de sus manos al ser invadido de nuevo por los recuerdos que tanto se empeñaba en bloquear de su mente. Conteniendo las lágrimas de rabia, pensó en esta ocasión en Severus Snape sin poder apartarlo de su mente y su estómago se retorció de tal forma que sintió unas implacables ganas de vomitar. Se incorporó de forma brusca y tomó la papelera que tenía a un lado dejando de contener las arcadas que pronto se mezclaron con las lágrimas de furia y tristeza que llevaba días intentando controlar. Se percató de que nada le había servido no llorar por tanto tiempo si de todas formas había terminado haciéndolo. Con su cuerpo convulsionando debido a los esfuerzos para vomitar, ya que llevaba al menos dos días sin comer nada sólido siendo simple líquido lo que expulsaba por la boca, y también moviéndose en espasmos por causa del llanto, no advirtió el golpeteo que se producía en el cristal de su ventana sino hasta que se incorporó finalmente y vio una lechuza parda revoloteando en el exterior con un sobre en su pico. Dejó la papelera de regreso en el suelo y se quitó la camiseta sudada empleándola para limpiarse el rostro antes de lanzarla a un lado e inclinarse sobre la ventana, quedándose paralizado en cuanto se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal. Sus días de encierro en esa minúscula habitación de la que apenas salía para ir al baño o hurtar algún alimento cuando le faltaban las fuerzas estaban haciendo estragos en él. Había adelgazado de tal forma que hasta sentía repulsión por sí mismo. En su rostro jamás se habían marcado tanto los huesos de su nariz, pómulos y mandíbula; bajo sus ojos había profundas ojeras negras que hacían un contraste tétrico con su tez nívea y qué decir de su cuerpo sumido. Estaba seguro que de verlo la señora Weasley lo maldeciría a hechizos malintencionados con una mano mientras que con la otra preparaba para él sólo la misma cantidad de comida que serviría para su extensa familia. Pensar eso lo llevó a sonreír con tristeza. La buena de Molly lo había tratado siempre como a un hijo y la estaba decepcionando al no cuidarse bien.

Con una mueca de desagrado por su propio aspecto y comportamiento, abrió la ventana permitiendo la entrada de la lechuza y se sentó de nuevo en el borde de la cama alargando los brazos para quitarle la carta, sintiendo que su corazón daba un brinco tan pronto como reconoció la inconfundible letra de la profesora McGonagall y el sello de Hogwarts en el sobre. Tuvo el impulso de arrojarla a la papelera, pero finalmente se dejó vencer por la curiosidad que lo embargaba. ¿Se trataba tan sólo de la simple lista de libros y el billete de tren para el Expreso de Hogwarts que lo llevaría a Hogsmeade desde King's Cross, o habría algo más? Era demasiado pronto como para que se tratara de la carta para el colegio, si era sincero consigo mismo. Rompió el sello y sustrajo el trozo de pergamino perfectamente doblado percatándose de que algo había caído al suelo en el proceso, por lo que se agachó a recogerlo. Un ruido sobre su cabeza lo llevó a incorporarse de forma brusca introduciendo a toda velocidad la mano bajo su almohada en busca de la varita, pero no pudo más que sentirse tonto cuando comprobó que sólo se trataba de Hedwig entrando en la habitación. Al ver que ella también transportaba una carta no pudo hacer más que insultarse mentalmente y voltear el rostro hacia el calendario colgado en la pared, en el que había ido tachando día a día el tiempo que le faltaba para largarse de esa casa para comprobar que, efectivamente, esa era la madrugada de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños. ¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado?

Disgustado consigo mismo una vez más al haber pasado por alto ese día importante en su vida puesto que ya podía realizar magia libremente sin ser amonestado por el Ministerio, desdobló la nota que venía junto a la carta de McGonagall y contuvo el aliento al reconocer, en esta ocasión, la caligrafía de Albus Dumbledore. Todavía en estado de shock al parecerle imposible que de veras tuviera entre sus manos repentinamente temblorosas una carta escrita por el difunto director de Hogwarts, comenzó a leer después de pestañear varias veces y así asegurarse que su visión no lo había engañado.

_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry:_

_No, no estoy vivo y no, tampoco he escrito esta carta para explicarte los motivos de mi repentina y planeada muerte porque sí, Severus está – estaba, porque debería de hablar en pasado para hacerme entender mejor - aliado conmigo para llevarla a cabo. ¿Por qué? Te preguntarás. Pues bien, todas las respuestas a tus interrogantes las encontrarás en mi despacho, puesto que para cuando leas esto Hogwarts volverá a ser un lugar seguro al que regresar y espero que lo hagas porque tenemos mucho de qué hablar._

_Atentamente,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Después de releer la nota al menos unas veinte veces y de convencerse de que efectivamente no estaba soñando, la dejó a un lado completamente paralizado y con los latidos de su corazón desbocados. ¿Dumbledore había planeado su propia muerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Con qué motivo? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Su cabeza se llenó de interrogantes similares y, como si el destino le jugara una mala pasada, contempló una vez más el titular de El Profeta ensimismado. ¿Que un escuadrón de Aurores se instalara en el castillo no había sido una decisión directa del Ministro, sino del propio Albus antes de perecer y por eso sabía que el colegio volvería a ser un lugar seguro después de su muerte? El saber que él podría haber planeado todo aquello fríamente y sin decirle nada lo enfureció de tal forma que le habría gustado tener fuerzas para destrozar su dormitorio, pero ese era su segundo día subsistiendo solamente a base de agua y apenas era capaz de mantenerse erguido. Las emociones que lo embargaron fueron tales que se sintió mareado y hubo un momento en el que incluso pensó que se desmayaría. Necesitaba bajar a la cocina y comer algo o sabía que al siguiente lugar al que sería llevado sería a San Mungo, y eso si con suerte alguien lo encontraba a tiempo para salvarlo, porque lo que eran sus tíos y primo no se habían molestado en todo el verano en ir a su cuarto a comprobar si todavía seguía con vida. Levantándose de la cama iba a dirigirse hacia la puerta cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Hedwig, recordándole que ella también le había llevado correo que debía de revisar. Quitándole el sobre del pico y acariciándole con agradecimiento las plumas, tomó su varita del colchón y apresuró sus pasos silenciosos hacia la cocina.

Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo del apetito que lo golpeó a esa hora de la madrugada después de prácticamente haber vaciado media nevera en la mesa, tomó en primer lugar dos rebanadas de pan de molde e introdujo entre ellas un buen número de lonchas de queso y jamón york, siendo eso lo primero que vio ante él. Mientras devoraba el sándwich con avidez contempló el sobre que le había llevado Hedwig, percatándose de que ni la claridad que penetraba a través de la ventana de la cocina lo ayudaba a distinguir quien se la había mandado. Fue entonces que realizó su primer hechizo al haber alcanzado la mayoría de edad, proclamando un lumus que surgió tan débil que apenas había provocado luz antes de apagarse. Contempló su varita con el ceño fruncido y suspiró volviendo a intentarlo. El resultado fue el mismo. ¿Qué diablos sucedía? Decidió intentar emplear otro hechizo y apuntó a la botella de zumo de naranja proclamando un accio no verbal. Ésta tembló encima de la mesa pareciendo que se removía incómoda, pero jamás llegó a él. Frustrado consigo mismo volvió a intentarlo, en esta ocasión pronunciando el hechizo en un susurro. Al no suceder nada dejó con enfado la varita encima de la mesa y hundió una mano en su cabello. ¿Por qué su magia no respondía? ¿Habría perdido sus poderes? En ese momento la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el rugido salvaje de sus tripas y lanzó un gruñido de fastidio. Su malestar corporal en ese momento no ayudaba en nada al temor que acababa de invadirlo, hasta que lo golpearon las palabras de la señora Weasley insistiéndole en que debía de alimentarse muy bien para mantener en forma tanto su cuerpo como su mente.

¿Sería eso lo que le pasaba? ¿Podría ser que al estar su cuerpo débil también sucediera lo mismo con sus poderes mágicos? Se insultó al comprender que aquella era la única opción factible que quería creer, porque simplemente se negaba a pensar que la magia lo hubiera abandonado ya que, de ser así, no habría sucedido absolutamente nada cuando había evocado alguno de los hechizos. ¿Cómo podía haberse descuidado de esa forma? Qué estúpido el haber permitido que los hechos de los últimos tres años se abalanzasen sobre él cuales animales hambrientos quitándole las ganas de vivir porque ¿qué sucedería si un grupo de mortífagos entrase en ese instante a buscarlo? Acabarían con él sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse, puesto que no podría hacerlo. Lanzó un suspiro y miró la comida sobre la mesa. El apetito fulminante de hacía unos minutos se había evaporado, pero se forzó a seguir comiendo. De todas formas la carta podía esperar unos minutos más a pesar de que podría leerla encendiendo la luz de la cocina, pero prefirió no hacerlo. En esa casa se sentía como un extraño, un ladrón que no era capaz de encontrar nada de valor que llevarse y por eso se comportaría como tal. Y los ladrones, al menos los inteligentes, jamás encendían la luz.

A Harry no le importó lo que pensaría su tía Petunia cuando bajara a preparar el desayuno a la mañana siguiente y se encontrara con que habían desaparecido la mayor parte de alimentos de su nevera. De todas formas estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento los miembros de la Orden irían a buscarlo para sacarlo de aquella pocilga, o al menos eso esperaba para no tener que recurrir a un plan B que todavía debería de elaborar. En más de una ocasión pensó que llegado el momento él mismo se largaría sin más, pero ahora que pensaba con más frialdad y con el estómago completamente lleno, sabía bien que no podía hacer eso a menos que quisiera acabar muerto al segundo paso que diese.

Después de tirar a la basura todos los envoltorios de las cosas que había comido, tomó la carta y regresó a su dormitorio decidiendo que había llegado el momento de preparar su baúl por lo que pudiera suceder, claro que el olor a vómito que percibió nada más entró en su cuarto lo llevó a retrasar esa faceta para evocar con su varita un "Fregotego" que distó de estar perfecto, puesto que todavía quedaron restos de saliva en el cubo. Arrugó la nariz a modo de disgusto y suspiró reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar de nuevo. De haberse cuidado de mejor forma sus hechizos serían tan efectivos como siempre, claro que hasta hacía cinco minutos no le importaba demasiado su destino. Sin Dumbledore y con la obligación de afrontar a un mago poderoso sin un respaldo que pudiera protegerlo, se sentía derrotado antes siquiera de la batalla, por tanto, ¿por qué luchar? De todas formas las personas a las que más amaba y a las que más respetaba habían muerto... Se insultó, retractándose al instante de sus pensamientos al percatarse de que Hermione habría montado en cólera si lo hubiese escuchado decir algo así en voz alta y frente a ella, porque al fin y al cabo su mejor amiga tenía razón y no podía olvidarse ni de ella, ni de los Weasley y tampoco de Hagrid y, por qué no, hasta McGonagall demostraba tenerle mucho aprecio a pesar de todas las veces que lo había castigado. Claro que, de todos ellos, Ginny reservaba un asiento especial.

El pensar en la pelirroja le produjo escalofríos de excitación. Sabía que había prometido que no volvería a acercarse a ella, por su bien, para protegerla, pero de regresar a Hogwarts y verla todos los días no sabía hasta qué punto podría mantener aquella farsa. Frunció el ceño. ¿Entonces iba a regresar a Hogwarts? O lo más importante, ¿iba a exponer a Ginny a que Voldemort descubriese lo importante que la pelirroja era para él en caso de volver al castillo? La pesadilla de esa noche asaltó su cabeza y se tambaleó sólo de pensar que podría volverse realidad. No, no podía permitir algo así. Fue en ese momento que decidió pensar también en Ron y Hermione. Ellos habían dicho que lo seguirían a donde fuera, que siempre se mantendrían a su lado... Voldemort ya sabía qué significaban para él sus dos mejores amigos y se preguntó si alejándose de ellos también podría conseguir desviar la atención del mago tenebroso. ¿Perdería algo por intentarlo? No concebía la sola idea de saberlos en peligro por su causa. Todas las personas a quienes él amaba habían ido desapareciendo de su vida y no creía que pudiera soportar perder a nadie más. Sabía que ellos no se lo permitirían, que lucharían por mantenerse junto a él y sabía que dolería, pero debía dejar de ser egoísta y pensar en el bienestar de sus dos mejores amigos y comenzar a poner distancias entre ellos. ¿Cómo? No tenía idea, pero ya encontraría la forma aunque tuviera que lograr que lo odiaran para ello. Sabía que todo sería más sencillo si se limitaba a huir para ir a buscar los Horcruxes solo, pero debía regresar a Hogwarts para obtener respuestas que sólo Dumbledore podía darle.

El ululato de Hedwig sobre su escritorio lo devolvió al mundo real y agitó la cabeza recodando que todavía le quedaba correspondencia por leer. A pasos rápidos se acercó a la cama dejando la varita de nuevo a su lado sobre el colchón y contempló la carta que le había llevado su fiel lechuza, reconociendo al instante la caligrafía de Hermione en el sobre. El estómago le dio un brinco al instante. Eso había sido como si su mejor amiga hubiera leído sus pensamientos y se sintió como si le clavaran una daga en el estómago y la retorcieran para acabarle con la vida. Con manos temblorosas miró el sobre pensando que tal vez no debería leerlo. Sería más sencillo si no lo hiciera. Apretó los labios. Era demasiado difícil contenerse. Ya bastante tendría con no hablarle tanto a ella como a Ron y Ginny como para aún por encima no leer sus cartas. Sabía que eso haría que los echase de menos, pero sería su castigo por apartarse de ellos...

_Feliz cumpleaños, Harry:_

_Espero sinceramente que te encuentres bien. No has respondido a ninguna de mis cartas anteriores y jamás podré expresar con palabras lo preocupada que estoy por ti, pero todo eso terminará enseguida y podré sentirme tranquila una vez pueda verte con mis propios ojos._

_He dado a Hedwig un margen de cuatro horas calculando el tiempo que tardaría en llegar a ti y el que te tomaría preparar todas tus cosas. A las tres de la madrugada mis padres irán a recogerte a Privet Drive y te traerán al cuartel de la Orden, así que trata de estar listo. Ya todos estamos aquí desde hace un par de semanas. Remus consideró que el lugar más seguro para todos era este y me temo que tiene razón. Si no te he dicho nada hasta ahora – ni tampoco Ron o Ginny - fue porque no queríamos hacerte daño sabiéndonos a los demás juntos y tú obligado a convivir con esas horribles personas a las que desgraciadamente tienes como única familia de sangre. Porque tu verdadera familia somos nosotros, Harry, y te queremos y extrañamos. No estás solo en esto y lo sabes._

_Un beso de parte de todos, en especial de Ginny, Ron y mío._

_Hermione._

_PD: Recuerda, mis padres llegarán a las tres de la madrugada._

Harry suspiró sonoramente sintiendo un ardor incómodo en los ojos. Iba a llorar de nuevo y cerró los párpados apretándolos con fuerza para tratar de aplacar sus emociones, claro que las palabras que Hermione le había dedicado en la carta no le ponían la tarea fácil. Después de tomar grandes bocanadas de aire buscando calmarse, echó un vistazo al reloj mientras doblaba la carta y la introducía de regreso en el sobre, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Pasaban ya de las dos de la madrugada y se levantó a toda velocidad, apresurándose a mirar a su alrededor para ver qué cosas tenía que guardar en el baúl, percatándose de que en realidad casi lo tenía lleno desde que había llegado a Privet Drive hacía un mes. Se acercó al escritorio y apiló los libros de Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de sus últimos años en Hogwarts, los cuales había ojeado durante ese tiempo de encierro, e iba a girarse hacia el baúl para guardarlos cuando de pronto vio su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana una vez más. Su estómago dio un brinco en el interior de su cuerpo y tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que, aunque hubiera decidido terminar con ese aspecto suyo, ya era demasiado tarde para ello. En cuanto la señora Weasley lo viera no sabía qué reacción debería esperar por parte de ella, pero estaba seguro de que algún que otro maleficio se le vendría encima y de pronto temió que la matriarca de la familia de pelirrojos dominara algún otro encantamiento parecido al Moco-Murciélago de su hija o a esos canarios asesinos de Hermione. Sintió que algo en su pecho se contraía y deseó saber elaborar alguna poción que hiciera a una persona engordar diez kilos a los dos minutos de ingerirla, pero en su libro de sexto año, posesión del Príncipe Mestizo alias Severus Snape, no venía nada de eso. Aunque de todas formas dudaba que algo así existiera verdaderamente, al menos proporcionando una larga duración.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron y rebobinaron al nombre de Snape quedándose ensimismado. La noticia que Dumbledore le dio acerca de que Severus estaba aliado con él para acabar con su vida todavía le punzaba la mente de forma hasta dolorosa. Necesitaba obtener las respuestas a todos los interrogantes que invadían su cabeza, pero sabía que todavía faltaba un mes para regresar a Hogwarts y que hasta que ese momento llegara tendría que vivir con la incertidumbre que lo estaba matando.

Con paciencia guardó todas sus posesiones en el baúl y se sentó sobre él después de haber metido a Hedwig en su jaula y de cerrar la ventana cuando la lechuza que había enviado la profesora McGonagall abandonó su cuarto tras beber un poco de agua y alimentarse. Con la mirada fija en el reloj viendo que todavía faltaban veinte minutos para la llegada de los señores Granger – estrujó su cerebro tratando de recordar sus nombres sin demasiado éxito puesto que ni siquiera se acordaba de un sólo momento en el que Hermione los hubiera nombrado -, pensó en que debería de dejarles una nota a sus tíos, pero después se despreocupó de ellos tanto como lo hacían de él. ¿De qué le valdría malgastar tiempo y energías en escribir si estaba seguro que sólo se alegrarían de habérselo quitado de encima?

Después de que el minutero marcara las menos cinco tomó su varita de encima de la cama e iba a guardarla cuando de pronto recordó que ya tenía permitido usar magia y que, por lo tanto, no había necesidad alguna de emplear la fuerza para transportar sus pertenencias cuando de un simple movimiento podría encogerlo todo y metérselo en el bolsillo. Comprobó una vez más que su magia todavía era débil cuando no logró el resultado esperado. Resignado tomó su baúl, el cual ahora era del tamaño de una mochila, y la jaula de Hedwig y se encaminó hacia el piso inferior teniendo la suerte de verse reflejado en un espejo para así darse cuenta de que todavía vestía su pantalón de pijama y nada más. ¿Dónde diablos se suponía que tenía la cabeza? Devolvió su baúl al tamaño original y después lo abrió sacando de él un par de vaqueros y una camiseta, resoplando cuando vio que los pantalones le quedaban al menos dos tallas más grandes y la camiseta parecía cubrir el palo de una escoba. De nuevo se insultó. Debía de recuperar su fortaleza física cuanto antes y tomando los esfuerzos necesarios para hacerlo.

Fue en ese momento que escuchó un coche acercándose desde el fondo de la calle disparando sus pulsaciones al límite. Con nerviosismo abrió la puerta principal después de encoger una vez más su baúl sin tener en cuenta que de nuevo no había logrado efectuar bien el hechizo y lo arrastró hacia el exterior junto con la jaula de su fiel lechuza, en el momento justo en el que un flamante Audi negro último modelo se detenía frente a la casa. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía comportarse con los padres de Hermione cuando tenía pensado alejarse de su hija? Fue cuando una mujer de altura media y cuerpo esbelto, enfundada en unos vaqueros y una camisa se bajó del coche abriendo la puerta del copiloto que Harry pensó en cómo diablos habían mandado a dos muggles – no pretendía faltarle al respeto a los padres de Hermione, pero así era – a buscarlo que olvidó el cómo debería de comportarse frente a ellos. ¿Y si los Mortífagos los interceptaban? ¿Y si...? Todo pensamiento coherente de Harry murió en cuando avistó una mata de cabello castaño rizado brillando bajo la luz de las farolas que iluminaban la calle. Recordaba haber visto a la señora Granger en una ocasión en el callejón Diagón cuando apenas tenía doce años, pero debía admitir que había olvidado por completo su aspecto puesto que su atención había estado más fija en Hermione que en ella o su marido, quien en ese momento apareció a su lado. Harry frunció el ceño sin atreverse a moverse mientras los dos conversaban en cuchicheos y él pensó que de seguro no lo habían visto.

'H-hola' se llevó una mano a la garganta. ¿Era posible que aquella fuera su voz? ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba sin hablar que se había vuelto más ronca de lo que la recordaba? Se quedó tieso en el sitio mientras la señora Granger miraba en su dirección. Cuando pareció verlo sonrió y él frunció el ceño todavía más. Ver a esa mujer que rondaba los treinta y tantos era como tener delante a una versión adulta de Hermione, y de pronto se preguntó por qué el pelo de su mejor amiga era tan rebelde cuando el de su madre semejaba tan sedoso.

'Harry, querido, no te habíamos visto' saludó el señor Granger con voz amable apresurándose a caminar hacia él a pasos amplios. El ojiverde frunció el ceño mientras tomaba nota del aspecto del hombre que en ese instante extendía una mano hacia él. Harry percibió su altura imponente, la anchura de sus hombros y sus rasgos amables que, en un pestañeo, se tornaron preocupados. Sus ojos marrones – claro que no tenían mucho que ver con los de Hermione – lo contemplaron de arriba abajo a modo de análisis y el chico se encontró a sí mismo tornándose nervioso mientras devolvía el apretón de manos que el señor Granger le ofrecía.

'Hola, señor' dijo sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo y terminó por carraspear al encontrar una vez más su voz extraña y que los nervios lo asaltaban.

'Nada de señor. Mi nombre es Mathew, pero puedes llamarme Matt, ¿de acuerdo?' el señor Granger recuperó su sonrisa amable, aunque él podía ver un rastro de preocupación en sus facciones y miró a los lados. Harry lo contemplaba con curiosidad, pensando en esta ocasión que tal vez la dificultad de esconder las emociones que tenía su mejor amiga la había heredado de su progenitor '¿Son tus cosas?' le preguntó señalando el baúl reducido al tamaño de una mochila y la jaula de Hedwig. Él sacudió la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

'Sí' Matt se agachó al instante frente a él y tomó el baúl y la jaula, cada cosa en su mano.

'Esto pesa muchísimo menos que el equipaje de Hermione' bromeó el señor Granger alejándose hacia el coche.

'Eso es porque de seguro contiene doscientos libros menos que el de nuestra hija' comentó la señora Granger quien, sin que Harry lo hubiera notado, se había acercado hasta ellos. El moreno iba a hacer un amago para darle la mano, pero antes siquiera de poder moverse se vio envuelto en un afectuoso abrazo por parte de la mujer quien, como si lo conociera desde siempre, estampó un sonoro beso en su mejilla antes de separarse de él tomándolo de los brazos 'Hermione se alegrará de saber que sigues con vida, sin duda alguna, pero no te prometo poder contenerla cuando vea tu aspecto' él sintió que se sonrojaba y bajó la mirada al suelo contemplando las puntas de sus zapatillas de casa. Maldita sea, había olvidado ponerse zapatos '¿Te han cuidado mal tus tíos?' le preguntó y él volvió a mirarla mientras sentía sus manos moviéndose de arriba abajo a lo largo de sus brazos. En cuanto sus ojos conectaron sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Aquella era exactamente la mirada de Hermione cuando se mostraba preocupada por algo 'Porque si es así iré ahí dentro y-'

'Señora Granger, no se moleste. No han sido ellos. Yo...' no supo qué decir y de nuevo miró al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado. Pasaron varios segundos antes de que ella volviera a hablar.

'Está bien, cielo. Entonces larguémonos de aquí, ¿no te parece? Pero recuerda de ahora en adelante que puedes llamarme Jane' rodeó sus hombros con un brazo y tiró levemente de él para que se echara a andar hacia el coche. El señor Granger ya estaba cerrando el maletero cuando alcanzaron el vehículo y les lanzó una sonrisa.

'¿Todos listos?' preguntó con emoción mientras abría la puerta trasera para Harry. Él entró en el coche y la señora Granger lo soltó al fin, siendo ella misma quien cerró la puerta mientras su marido bordeaba el vehículo dirigiéndose al asiento del conductor. Harry abrochó el cinturón de seguridad acomodándose junto a la ventanilla justo detrás del copiloto y suspiró levemente mientras echaba un vistazo a la casa número 4 de Privet Drive.

'Llegaremos a nuestro destino en poco más de dos horas' informó la señora Granger 'Puedes dormir mientras tanto, si quieres...' añadió 'Oh, y Harry...' él miró hacia adelante encontrándose con sus ojos castaños y percatándose de que le daba un codazo a su marido mientras él ponía en marcha el motor del Audi. Pronto la mirada del señor Granger estaba también sobre él.

'Feliz cumpleaños' dijeron al unísono con una sonrisa antes de que Jane le entregara una bolsa de lo que parecían ranas de chocolate. ¿Cómo era posible que-?

'Hermione me dijo que eran tus favoritas' la mujer le guiñó un ojo y se acomodó en el asiento mirando al frente mientras Harry contemplaba la bolsa que acababa de entregarle con las mejillas sonrojadas.

El coche comenzó a avanzar y el ojiverde, sin poder evitarlo, volvió a echar un vistazo a la casa que había sido su cárcel durante tantos años despidiéndose de ella y esperando no tener que volver allí en lo que le quedaba de vida.


	2. Grimmauld Place

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Caramba! Sí que me he llevado una grata sorpresa al ver los reviews acumulados en tan poco tiempo, aunque algunos de ellos los dejaran queridas amigas mías como muestra de apoyo por haberme embarcado al fin en la publicación de esta historia aquí. Gracias, chicas - y también a ti, José Luis -, sin duda sois realmente geniales! :D

En cuanto a los comentarios de aquellos que me leen por primera vez, os doy las gracias por haber comentado. La opinión de los lectores siempre es algo que he tenido muy en cuenta.

_V. Enchanted:_ Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo aunque en sí debo comentarte que en realidad no pretendo "rehacer" la historia. Es imposible superar el ingenio que JK empleó para escribir todos y cada uno de los libros de la saga, en especial el último. Yo tan solo presento la historia desde otro punto de vista, el qué podría suceder si Harry y los demás hubieran regresado a Hogwarts en lugar de emprender la búsqueda de los Horcruxes de forma inmediata. O al menos es un vago intento de hacer las cosas a mí manera... Como ya dije, el ingenio de Rowling es insuperable, así que espero no decepcionarte.

_Percy: _Jajaja. Yo no diría que es para tanto, pero me siento halagada con tu opinión. Muchas gracias :D

_Pan d'thor: _Me alegro que te haya gustado el comienzo y también mi forma de escribir. Me ha causado gracia que me hablaras de lo de las descripciones - JK a veces se pasaba con eso, aunque supongo que lo haría porque lo consideraba necesario para que pudiéramos "ver" lo mismo que ella tenía en mente -. La verdad es que mi estilo no sobresale precisamente por el exceso de detalles - Rowling nos ha facilitado eso tanto como el haber visto las películas. Conocemos los lugares y no es preciso repetirse, verdad? -, aunque a veces debo admitir que sí soy descriptiva... un poco, al menos. Lo justo y necesario.

¡Bueno! Lo único que me queda ahora es agradeceros vuestros mensajes y esperar que este siguiente capítulo os guste.

¡Gracias a tods por leerme!

**Disclaimer: **Como ya he dicho anteriormente, Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a JK Rowling y a la Warner Bros.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Grimmauld Place<strong>

'Harry...' le susurró una voz suave cerca del oído mientras sentía una mano en su hombro balanceándolo con ligereza 'Cielo, despierta. Ya hemos llegado' añadió con tono amable y él pestañeó, encontrándose al instante con los ojos castaños de Jane Granger contemplándolo con calidez. Se incorporó en el asiento mientras esbozaba una tímida sonrisa somnolienta hacia la mujer y desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, notando todos sus músculos agarrotados por la posición en la que se había quedado dormido durante el viaje.

'¿Todo bien?' Matt se asomó desde la ventanilla opuesta a donde él estaba sentado, cargando el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig. Harry asintió a toda velocidad mientras frotaba su cuello con fuerza al notar que le dolía un poco y se apresuró a bajarse del vehículo situándose al lado de la señora Granger, quien extendía hacia él la bolsa de ranas de chocolate con una débil sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

'Gracias' le dijo el ojiverde tan pronto como la tomó entre sus manos, echándose a un lado para que Jane pudiera cerrar la puerta del coche.

Una vez en la calle miró a su alrededor, sintiendo un cosquilleo escalando a lo largo de su columna que pronto se extendió hacia su estómago, retorciéndolo de dolor. El señor Granger había aparcado exactamente en el hueco que había entre las casas número 11 y 13 y Harry alzó la vista contemplando la pequeña brecha de donde pronto emergería el número 12, sintiéndose invadido por los recuerdos de la primera vez que había ido allí hacía ya dos años. Respiró profundamente para tratar de controlar las emociones, pero se le hacía difícil el no recordar que en aquella ocasión Sirius se encontraba en la mansión esperándolo junto con los demás. Sintió que su cuerpo temblaba y se humedeció los labios rogando porque el hueco en su pecho dejara de hacerse cada vez más profundo y agitó la cabeza ligeramente. Sabía que no era bueno rememorar a cada rato el pasado para no verse obligado a afrontar las pérdidas que había sufrido en su vida y lanzó un suspiro sintiendo enseguida una mano acariciando el fondo de su espalda, pareciendo que lo consolaba y le brindaba apoyo como si hubiera leído en su mente que lo necesitaba. No le fue necesario echar un vistazo sobre su hombro para percatarse de que se trataba de la madre de Hermione, pero sí lo hizo para enviarle una nueva sonrisa de agradecimiento que ella correspondió al instante mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

'¿Preparado para que te achuchen?' le preguntó entonces con voz débil y él asintió emprendiendo su camino alrededor del coche hasta llegar a la acera frente a la cual debería de encontrarse el número 12, percatándose de que Jane en ningún momento había abandonado su costado y mantenía todavía la mano en el fondo de su espalda. Era un gesto simple, pero significaba mucho más para él de lo que la mujer jamás podría imaginar y se encontró a sí mismo mirándola de nuevo, agradecido por el apoyo que le obsequiaba con su presencia. Aquello no iba a ser fácil para él. El enfrentarse a sus amigos cuando había decidido separarse de ellos sería la cosa más difícil que había hecho jamás y más cuando sabía no podría escaparse de los reproches, fueran estos pronunciados o no, por el mal aspecto físico que presentaba.

'¿Crees que los demás habrán llegado ya?' preguntó Matt a su esposa mientras se situaba al otro lado de Harry, y el moreno volteó el rostro en su dirección con el ceño fruncido al no comprender bien de qué hablaba.

'Lo importante no es eso, sino que estén bien' le contestó Jane y el chico la miró entonces a ella, percatándose por el brillo singular en sus ojos de que algo la preocupaba. Ese hecho lo descolocó hasta el punto de verse obligado a preguntar de qué estaban hablando '¿Te parece que te lo expliquemos una vez dentro de la mansión? No es seguro que permanezcamos aquí fuera'

Él asintió y se volteó en el momento justo en el que la casa comenzaba a emerger ante sus ojos. Incapaz de no sentirse maravillado una vez más por el poder de la magia, no se perdió detalle alguno mientras los ladrillos surgían de todos lados, desdoblándose y girando sobre sí mismos, hasta que delante de sus ojos se alzó majestuosa una enorme fachada oscura con las contraventanas blancas que daban a la calle cerradas y la puerta principal invitando a ser abierta. Tragó saliva alejando de él los pensamientos negativos y avanzó tan pronto como Jane volvió a frotarle la espalda en una caricia lenta, impulsándolo hacia adelante hasta que se detuvo en el porche y tomó el picaporte de la puerta en su mano derecha. Cerró los ojos sintiendo su pulso acelerado en sus venas y giró el pomo con un limpio movimiento, quedándose de piedra en cuanto puso el primer pie en el hall de entrada de la mansión Black. El último recuerdo que tenía de aquel lugar era lúgubre, frío e incluso húmedo, pero lo que estaba viendo ahora no tenía nada que ver con ello hasta el punto de pensar que tal vez habían hecho emerger de la nada la casa equivocada. ¿Dónde habían quedado aquel papel de pared oscuro y rasgado por los años, y las lámparas de luz tenue cubiertas de polvo y telarañas? Pestañeó para asegurarse de que su visión no lo había engañado y dio un paso al frente viéndose rodeado de paredes amarillas y techos blancos que resaltaban bajo la iluminación de unas lámparas tan bien restauradas que ni siquiera parecían las mismas de antes. Y por primera vez en su vida vio Grimmauld Place como el hogar que de seguro había sido en un pasado lejano para los Black, en lugar del cuartel oscuro de una orden clandestina en el que se había convertido.

'Espero que no te molesten los cambios en la decoración' comentó el señor Granger tras carraspear ligeramente. Harry no se volteó a mirarlo puesto que estaba contemplando anonadado el altísimo techo que se alzaba sobre él, como si temiera que de apartar los ojos o pestañear, todo desapareciera dando paso a la imagen del pasado que de pronto supo quería olvidar.

'Para nada' respondió en un susurro mientras se encontraba a sí mismo sonriendo sin saber muy bien por qué, pero de pronto sentía que aquel lugar no lo deprimiría tanto como en su momento había pensado. Muy al contrario, le daba el aspecto de una casa cálida y familiar en la que podría acostumbrarse a vivir, y no podía esperar a ver los demás cambios.

'¿Te gusta?' preguntó la voz de Jane a su lado y él bajó la vista hasta clavarla en la de ella. El estómago brincó en su interior al ver el brillo que bañaba sus ojos, puesto que era el mismo que tenía su mejor amiga siempre que esperaba haberlo sorprendido de forma positiva y no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva al comprender que tanto los comentarios de Mathew como los de su esposa, se debían a que ellos de seguro habían tenido mucho que ver con aquel cambio.

'Me encanta' dijo con voz solemne y cargada de emoción y más al ver cómo esos ojos castaños le sonreían hasta el punto de acelerarle el corazón 'Está espectacular'

'Hermione no cabrá en sí de gozo cuando lo sepa. No habrá quien la aguante' rió de pronto el señor Granger mientras emprendía sus pasos a lo largo del pasillo y el ojiverde frunció el ceño siguiéndolo con la mirada. Jane colocó de nuevo la mano en el fondo de su espalda y lo animó a seguir a su marido hacia la cocina mientras meneaba la cabeza riendo por lo bajo y Harry... él estaba en ese momento demasiado confuso como para ser capaz de procesar con coherencia la información que acababa de recibir su cerebro.

'¿Fue Hermione quién-?' no se sintió capaz de terminar la frase. Un nudo de emoción y nervios le apretaba el estómago y los pulmones hasta el punto de marearlo y dejarlo sin aire.

'Digamos que un buen día comentó que este lugar sería mucho menos deprimente si tuviera un aspecto más... hogareño. Sobre todo cuando debía pasar encerrada en él las veinticuatro horas del día' comentó la señora Granger sonriendo ampliamente mientras miraba a su alrededor con ojos brillantes 'Supongo que lo que transformó ese simple comentario frustrante en una idea, fue el darse cuenta de que pronto estarías aquí' se detuvo y lo miró directamente a los ojos, creando en el interior de Harry un vacío todavía más grande del que ya de por sí sentía con el simple hecho de estar allí y saber que ni Dumbledore ni Sirius se reunirían con él. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos, sorprendido por la facilidad con la que podía leer las emociones de la mujer en sus orbes, como si en realidad estuviera contemplando los ojos cálidos de su mejor amiga. Jane le acarició el pelo apartándolo de su frente con sus dedos y le sonrió débilmente deslizando las yemas a lo largo de su mejilla derecha antes de posar su mano de regreso al fondo de su espalda 'No te conozco personalmente, Harry. Pero sólo por las cosas que mi hija dice de ti sé que eres una persona muy especial y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco el haber aparecido en la vida de Hermione'

Harry pestañeó sintiendo lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos en cuestión de un segundo. Las palabras de Jane lo conmovieron de tal forma que se vio obligado a reunir todas sus capacidades físicas y mentales para no echarse a llorar allí mismo. En ese momento sus emociones eran un torbellino incontrolable, y que la mujer le agradeciera el ser amigo de Hermione a pesar de todos los problemas que le había causado, además de las veces en las que su vida había corrido verdadero peligro, habían terminado por catapultarlo al límite.

'Creo que todo habría sido mucho más sencillo para ella si nunca me hubiera conocido' le dijo con la voz tomada por la congoja, sabiendo que lo que decía era cierto. Si Hermione nunca hubiera entrado en su vagón del tren hacía casi siete años preguntando por el sapo perdido de Neville, quizá ahora su vida sería distinta y estaría a salvo. Y pensar en ello sólo le hizo desear estar en posesión de un giratiempo para volver al pasado y cambiar el transcurso de los acontecimientos.

'No, Harry. Si mi hija no te hubiera conocido, ahora no sería la excelente persona que es' se percató de que Jane tenía también lágrimas en los ojos y tragó saliva 'Tú fuiste el primero en valorarla como persona, en aceptarla como amiga... Y con ello le hiciste saber que efectivamente tenía un lugar en el mundo fuera de sus libros. No es que quiera quitarle méritos a Ron, pero ambos sabemos que al principio no se llevaban lo que podría decirse de perlas, ¿verdad?' ella sonrió limpiando la esquina de sus ojos con ambas manos y él se estremeció al sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda ante aquellas palabras. ¿Trataba de decirle que Hermione no había tenido amigos hasta que lo conoció a él? Parecía ser que el pasado de su amiga era más parecido al suyo de lo que nunca había pensado y no pudo evitar sentir algo inexplicable dentro de él, un sentimiento de desasosiego y al mismo tiempo calidez que lo confundieron sobremanera. Era como si acabara de formarse un vínculo desconocido dentro de él que fortificaba al ya existente con su mejor amiga, y lo invadió la necesidad de reunirse con Hermione y envolverla en un fuerte abrazo para decirle que la apreciaba con su vida y que por eso nunca más volvería a dejarla sola.

Pestañeó. Aquel pensamiento había sido demasiado contradictorio después de la decisión que había tomado en Privet Drive de tratar de alejarla del peligro y supo que, aunque dolería mucho, eso era exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

'Aquí no hay nadie' anunció el señor Granger llamando la atención de ambos, quienes enseguida agitaron sus cabezas para mirar al hombre que de pronto los contempló ceñudos '¿Todo bien por ahí?'

'Sí, cariño, todo bien' Jane tomó el brazo de Harry enviándole una nueva sonrisa en la que se podía ver a la perfección cierta tristeza y él suspiró ligeramente 'Vamos, cielo. Esperaremos a que lleguen en la cocina. ¿O prefieres ir a acostarte?'

El ojiverde vaciló, pero finalmente se decantó por lo primero y se lo comunicó a la mujer sin apenas necesitar emplear las palabras, dejándose guiar por ella a lo largo del que ahora semejaba ser un eterno pasillo que en lugar de medir diez metros parecía constar de mil por lo mucho que habían tardado en atravesarlo. Entraron finalmente en la cocina y Harry abrió los ojos de par en par, deteniéndose bajo el umbral de la puerta con la boca entreabierta. Había sido ver el color marrón bañando las pareces de la enorme estancia intercalándose con el beige, que al instante sintió unas terribles ganas de comer helado de chocolate. Y a pesar de que apenas hacía tres horas había tragado media nevera de su tía, sintió un hambre voraz que se multiplicó al percibir el aroma inconfundible de uno de los deliciosos guisos de la señora Weasley preparándose a fuego lento sobre los fogones. De forma inconsciente introdujo la mano en la bolsa de las ranas de chocolate y cogió una, abriendo el envoltorio y capturando la rana antes siquiera de que pudiera realizar su primer salto. La metió en la boca y mientras la masticaba miró a los lados reconociendo los muebles viejos bajo una buena capa de barniz que les había quitado años de encima. Se volteó a seguir apreciando los cambios al tiempo que tomaba el envoltorio de otra rana, pero no le fue posible abrirlo puesto que de pronto unos brazos lo rodearon de forma urgente hundiendo su rostro en una mata de cabello rojo que apareció de la nada. El abrazo le comprimió las costillas y casi lo hizo atragantarse con el trozo de rana que todavía le quedaba en la boca, agradeciendo el momento en el que Molly se separó de él. Al menos hasta que lo tomó de los brazos contemplándolo con enfado, preocupación y lo que parecía también un rastro de alivio llevándolo al instante a sonrojarse eludiendo sus ojos. Y ahí venían los reproches y los maleficios por haberse descuidado, estaba seguro.

'Oh, Harry' le dijo con voz ahogada antes de volver a encerrarlo entre sus brazos y él esperó paciente a que los gritos llegaran, pero jamás lo hicieron.

Al contrario. La señora Weasley lo separó de ella sin decirle nada y le pidió a Jane que llenara un buen plato de comida para el recién llegado mientras lo empujaba hacia una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa. Al menos sí le había enviado una indirecta. Lo obligó a sentarse y con un golpe de varita situó frente a él un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza junto con una rebanada de pan recién horneado, antes de inclinarse sobre él volviendo a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que él temió perder un par de costillas en el proceso. Sintió sus labios estamparse contra su coronilla y las manos de la pelirroja posicionándose sobre sus hombros, pero no dijo nada y ese hecho llegó incluso a preocuparle.

'¿Los demás todavía no han regresado?' preguntó el señor Granger, quien estaba a un lado de la puerta por la que habían accedido sujetando todavía la jaula de Hedwig y el baúl con las pertenencias de Harry entre sus brazos. El moreno frunció el ceño recordando que le había dicho que le explicarían de qué hablaban tan pronto entraran en la mansión y por eso miró a la señora Granger mientras ella dejaba el plato con el guiso de patatas, carne y guisantes frente a él.

'Se refieren al señuelo' respondió en un susurro mientras la señora Weasley contestaba a Mathew con voz preocupada que nadie había llegado todavía desde que se habían ido.

'¿Señuelo?' interrogó Harry recibiendo el tenedor y el cuchillo que le entregaba la madre de Hermione al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía todavía más al no entender bien de qué estaban hablando.

'¡Maldita sea!' se escuchó un estruendo un segundo antes de que aquel grito se produjera y todos se voltearon hacia la puerta para ver a Tonks entrar en la cocina a trompicones y llevándose una mano a la rodilla derecha 'De veras tenéis que quitar ese estúpido jarrón de ahí o terminaré por partirme una pierna cualquier día de estos' protestó acto seguido con enfado mientras miraba con ojos fulminantes hacia el pasillo.

'No tendrías problemas si miraras por donde vas. Con lo patosa que eres no sé cómo diablos llegaste a convertirte en Auror' le contestó Alastor Moody siguiéndola de cerca mientras su ojo mágico giraba enloquecido de un lado a otro en su rostro. Dora lo contempló con cierto fastidio y colocando las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra, mientras el hombre se posicionaba junto a la puerta y hacía un ademán con la cabeza a modo de saludo hacia los demás presentes.

'Sólo porque tú puedas estar pendiente de varias cosas a la vez gracias a tu ojo mágico, no quiere decir que los demás podamos hacer lo mismo' espetó Dora echándole la lengua en un gesto del todo infantil cuando el hombre la fulminó con la mirada, claramente harto de los chistes que hacían acerca de su ojo.

'Ni que fuera tan complicado caminar en línea recta asegurándose de que no hay nada irrumpiendo en tu camino… _Nymphadora_'

Harry contemplaba el intercambio de palabras con las cejas alzadas ligeramente, debatiéndose entre reír o permanecer serio mientras veía cómo Tonks abría la boca de par en par al tiempo que su rostro enrojecía de ira después de que Moody la hubiera llamado por el nombre de pila que tanto odiaba. Se notaba a leguas que estaba pensando en la forma de rebatir ese comentario con otro igual de mordaz, hasta que de pronto reparó en la presencia del señor Granger al lado del Auror y cerró la boca moviendo sus ojos a lo largo de la estancia hasta que terminó posándolos sobre la figura inmóvil de Harry. La expresión de su rostro se tornó asustada mientras contenía el aliento y el moreno, de nuevo avergonzado consigo mismo, eludió sus ojos grises hasta clavar los de él de regreso en el plato de guiso.

'¿¡Pero a ti qué diablos te ha pasado! ¿Pretendes hacerle la competencia a los _inferi_? Porque das verdadero miedo'

Las miradas de Jane y Molly volaron en la dirección de Dora, punzantes y amenazadoras, y la joven Auror no hizo más que palidecer considerablemente al darse cuenta de que su comentario era de todo menos bienvenido. Harry la escuchó carraspear que lo sentía y acto seguido pasos apresurados acercándose hasta él. Una mano se hundió en su cabello, agitándolo a los lados para despeinarlo más de lo que por sí estaba y otra lo pinchó en las costillas haciéndolo brincar en la silla por las cosquillas.

'Un par de semanas entrenando conmigo y no te reconocería ni tu club de fans de Hogwarts, jovencito' le dijo Tonks con tono divertido y jovial y él rodó los ojos antes de alzar la vista para contemplarla mientras que ella parecía centrar sus atenciones en la mesa '¡Oh! ¿Puedo yo también comer un poco de eso? El paseo en escoba me ha dado hambre' comentó frotando las manos con énfasis y Molly, poniendo su mirada en blanco mientras meneaba la cabeza, se apresuró a servirle a ella también un plato de guiso que colocó en la silla situada al otro lado de la mesa, frente al ojiverde.

'Por tu buen humor adivino que no ha habido complicaciones' comentó la señora Weasley mientras observaba a Dora saltar con habilidad por encima de la mesa hasta caer de pie al otro lado. Harry la miró entre sorprendido y contrariado. ¿Cómo era posible que con lo que patosa que en realidad era, pudiera hacer después semejantes acrobacias sin sufrir daños? La vio apartar la silla arrastrándola contra el suelo y tomar asiento mientras devoraba con los ojos la comida expuesta ante ella.

'Parece que cayeron en la trampa del señuelo y no siguieron al verdadero Harry' respondió tomando los cubiertos con avidez sin alzar la mirada en ningún momento '¡Aburrido!' canturreó rodando los ojos antes de hundir el tenedor en las patatas y alzarlo introduciéndolo en la boca. Le guiñó el ojo a Harry y él frunció el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se tocaban entre sí, teniendo la sensación de que hablaban en clave aposta para que él no comprendiera nada. Se sentía una vez más desplazado y perdido.

'Ella, Alastor y tres Aurores más volaban sobre el coche en escoba por si acaso los Mortífagos se daban cuenta del engaño y decidían buscarte' le explicó Mathew a su espalda, comprendiendo su confusión y decidiendo resolverla. Harry se volteó a mirarlo y vio su rostro bañado en preocupación, cosa que lo llevó enseguida a entrecerrar los ojos mientras de nuevo dirigía sus atenciones a Tonks, quien en ese momento cortaba un trozo de carne con tanto aplomo que había hecho saltar un grupo de guisantes del plato. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando?

'¿Vais a explicármelo de una vez o se supone que debo de adivinarlo?' preguntó Harry al fin, moviendo sus ojos hacia una Molly que de pronto lo miró sorprendida.

'Harry, querido...' comentó la mujer con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo habitual y él la miró sin entender qué le sucedía.

'¡Al adolescente le ha cambiado la voz y ya es todo un hombre!' exclamó Tonks con diversión, pareciendo adelantarse a las palabras que no lograban salir de la boca de la mujer pelirroja.

'Oh, Merlín, Harry, discúlpame. ¡Qué desastre soy!' añadió la señora Weasley mesándose el pelo con nerviosismo para después limpiar las manos contra su delantal floreado 'Feliz cumpleaños, cielo. Con todo lo que está sucediendo se me había olvidado por completo' se acercó a él y volvió a abrazarlo mientras estampaba un nuevo beso en su cabeza.

'¡Verdad! Bienvenido a la mayoría de edad... ¿Ya has empleado algún hechizo para celebrarlo?' añadió Tonks dándole una leve patada bajo la mesa y él tragó saliva en cuanto recordó lo débil que estaba su magia mientras Molly lo liberaba de su asfixiante abrazo 'Sé uno genial que hace cambiar el tono de piel de tu oponente a verde' añadió moviendo las cejas con perspicacia 'Hasta me ofrezco a que lo pruebes en mí como regalo de cumpleaños extra por haberlo olvidado'

'Erm... gracias, Tonks. Quizá en otro momento' ella lo miró con aparente decepción, pero después se recuperó y, encogiéndose de hombros, prosiguió comiendo como si nada.

'Pandilla de despistados' gruñó Moody por lo bajo.

'Ya. Como si tú lo hubieras recordado, ¿no, Ojoloco?' protestó Dora con voz cantarina mientras masticaba a toda velocidad dejando caer el tenedor en el plato.

'No hables con la boca llena' le reprocharon al instante las señoras Granger y Weasley al unísono y ella rodó los ojos con fastidio.

'Para tu información...' comenzó Moody respondiendo al anterior comentario de Dora mientras Harry escuchaba sus pasos toscos debido al cojeo acercándose. Se volteó hacia él y entonces el hombre le extendió un trozo de papel que él tomó de manera dubitativa 'Sí que lo hice' terminó de decir llevando ambas manos a su bastón para recargar su peso sobre él. El moreno, confuso, desdobló el pequeño trozo de pergamino y lo miró después de echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, viendo las caras expectantes de todos sobre él como si de pronto fuera a salirle un cuerno en medio de la frente.

_13 de Agosto – 10:17 am._

'¿Qué es eso? ¿Una cita para un masaje?' preguntó Tonks, quien se había inclinado para echar un vistazo a lo que ponía el pequeño papel mientras Harry proseguía mirándolo sin terminar de entender qué quería decir aquella fecha '¿O la hora a la que debe de asistir a un Juicio Mágico donde lo culpan de asesinato? Porque viniendo de ti...'

'Ja-ja. Es algo mucho más útil que el estúpido hechizo que tú le ofrecías, créeme' se mofó el hombre y ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

'Erm... ¿Y qué es?' preguntó Harry clavando sus ojos en el rostro del hombre.

'Es el día y la hora de tu examen de Aparición' respondió con seriedad y el ojiverde sintió que el estómago se le ponía del revés.

Tenía exactamente trece días para recuperar su forma física y con ella sus habilidades mágicas, o estaba seguro de que suspendería la prueba sin remedio alguno perdiendo en el proceso algún miembro de su anatomía. Tragó saliva. Tal vez sí que debería de tener en cuenta la opción de entrenarse con Tonks.

'¿Estás bien, cielo?' la mano de Jane Granger estuvo al instante sobre su hombro y él asintió enviándole una rápida mirada que esperaba calmase su preocupación.

'Gracias, Alastor. Es un regalo genial' le dijo tras carraspear, esperando que en esta ocasión la perspicaz madre de su mejor amiga no se hubiera dado cuenta de que efectivamente, y justo como ella pensaba, algo lo enturbiaba. El Auror asintió y miró con pereza el reloj que tenía en su muñeca lanzando un gruñido áspero.

'Ya deberían de estar aquí' comentó y Harry se sintió molesto porque de nuevo hablaran sin dejar nada en claro.

¿Por qué no dejaban de actuar de una buena vez como si él estuviera al tanto de lo que decían y le explicaban lo que sucedía? ¿Qué era eso de un señuelo?

Abrió la boca para preguntar e incluso para amenazar si era preciso, de que o le contaban lo que estaba pasando o... En ese momento no se le ocurrió nada, pero de seguro había algo que podría hacer que no les gustara y se apoyó en los bordes de la mesa para ponerse en pie. Tenía que hacerse oír antes de que prosiguieran poniendo a prueba sus nervios a flor de piel, pero apenas se había incorporado que un fuerte estruendo que llegaba desde el fondo del pasillo lo sobresaltó. Y como él, a todos. Se levantó a toda prisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta donde ya se encontraban Molly y el señor Granger y buscó la procedencia del sonido viendo que la puerta de entrada golpeaba bruscamente la pared, siendo ese el primer sonido que habían escuchado. Como un acto reflejo que también pareció tener Moody tomó su varita del bolsillo y la alzó, al menos hasta que vio a Ron emergiendo desde la calle con expresión asustada, seguido de cerca por Ginny, tan pálida que parecía un fantasma. La señora Weasley, alarmada, apartó a Mathew del trayecto y avanzó en dirección a sus hijos mientras los demás los contemplaban con los ceños fruncidos. Todos menos Harry quien, desde el preciso momento en el que había visto a la pelirroja, se había quedado sin aire y sintiéndose incapaz de apartar los ojos de su rostro teñido en preocupación. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza, pero en ese instante se oía tan lejana que apenas podía escucharla. El corazón le latía tan fuerte que el bombeo le colapsaba los tímpanos y tuvo que sujetarse al marco de la puerta una vez sus rodillas terminaron de debilitarse ante la sola presencia de la joven pelirroja.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' preguntó Molly, escandalizada porque todavía no hubieran dicho nada y se limitaran a recuperar el aliento como si acabaran de correr una larga distancia.

'Es Hermione' respondió Ginny en primer lugar, pero su voz se cortó y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido antes de echar un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro. Harry escuchó a su espalda el alarido de la señora Granger después de aquel nombre pronunciado y de pronto volvió en sí apresurándose a voltear el rostro, viendo al instante la expresión aterrada de la mujer castaña mientras cubría su boca con una mano y mantenía la mirada fija en el trío de pelirrojos con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En ese momento su cerebro pareció comenzar a procesar al fin la información y el hecho de que hablaran de su mejor amiga mientras se mantenían así de serios le detuvo el corazón por un instante en el que esperó a que se explicaran antes de colapsar.

'Bellatrix... Ella...'

Después de haber escuchado ese nombre relacionado con el de Hermione, Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna y miró a Ron con el corazón en un puño, rogando porque de veras dijera algo más y no dejara aquella frase en vilo. Pero el pelirrojo parecía haberse quedado sin habla al no sentirse capaz de explicar lo sucedido y se limitó a tragar saliva mientras clavaba sus ojos en el suelo, demasiado asustado como para decir algo más. Y el ojiverde sintió como si de pronto le robaran el aliento y se sujetó con más fuerza al marco de la puerta hasta que le dolieron los nudillos. Las palpitaciones de su corazón, antes ralentizadas por la presión del momento, comenzaron a dispararse hasta el punto en el que el mareo que sentía se multiplicó considerablemente. Las rodillas le fallaron, pero se mantuvo en pie al notar la mano de la señora Granger tomándolo del brazo, claro que no sabía si era porque necesitaba ella misma de algo en lo que apoyarse para no desvanecer, o porque se hubiera dado cuenta de que él estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso ante la incertidumbre presentada por los hermanos más jóvenes del clan Weasley.

'¿¡Bellatrix qué!' chilló Molly de pronto tomando los brazos de Ron y zarandeándolo con fuerza para que terminase de hablar. Tal vez ni habían transcurrido dos segundos desde que se había silenciado porque Harry sabía que Molly no podría esperar tanto tiempo, pero a él le habían parecido interminables horas en agonía.

Cansado de esperar una vez más a que le dijeran lo que sucedía, se soltó del marco de la puerta dispuesto a acercarse a zarandear él mismo a su mejor amigo para obtener de una vez una respuesta clara, pero antes de que ninguno de los hermanos dijera nada o de que él diera su segundo paso hacia ellos, una tercera figura emergió desde la puerta ganándose la atención instantánea del ojiverde, quien, tan pronto como vio a Remus cargando el cuerpo inmóvil y pálido de Hermione, sintió que el alma se le venía a los pies. Su vista se nubló hasta el punto de ver todo como bultos abstractos. La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Los sonidos y voces no llegaban con claridad a sus oídos y de lo último que fue consciente fue del momento en el que Jane dejaba libre su brazo y lo empujaba para abrirse paso a lo largo del pasillo hacia su hija. Perdió por completo su punto de apoyo y todo se volvió negro.


	3. Emotio Fissionis

N/A: ¡Hola a tods! Aquí vengo con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que poquito a poco va avanzando revelando más datos. En este caso, sabréis el por qué del nombre del fic. Espero que os guste.

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Y hasta la próxima actualización.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Emotio Fissionis *.<strong>

Harry despertó en medio de la noche sintiendo que el corazón acababa de situarse a la altura de su garganta y contuvo el aliento al tiempo que apretaba las manos en torno a las sábanas que lo envolvían, quedándose completamente paralizado sobre la cama. Sólo había sido una pesadilla, pero había sido tan real que ahora mismo respiraba y sudaba como si de veras hubiera corrido los cien metros más largos y duros de su vida. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y pasó una mano por sus ojos llorosos limpiando la humedad de las lágrimas y del sudor que caía desde su frente. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrar su visión borrosa a la tenue oscuridad que lo envolvía y tragó saliva al tiempo que agitaba la cabeza a los lados, rogando porque aquellas imágenes abandonaran su cabeza de una buena vez. Pero, ¿y si no sólo había sido una pesadilla, sino que de nuevo Voldemort había sido capaz de incrustar imágenes reales en su cabeza? No podía ser posible, porque los acontecimientos ya se habían sucedido. Lo que significaba... Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y la respiración se le cortó. En su mente la imagen de Bellatrix enviando a Hermione el hechizo mortal se repitió a tal velocidad que de nuevo se sintió mareado y cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cabeza. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos volviendo su visión más borrosa de lo que era y apretó los dientes luchando contra todo lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Lanzó un alarido de dolor. Quería dejar de ver el rostro de Hermione paralizado por el terror y la sorpresa al tiempo que caía de espaldas sobre el húmedo suelo a sus pies. Necesitaba que la estruendosa risa de Bellatrix jactándose por su labor dejara de resonar en sus oídos como si la bruja estuviera a su lado y se burlara de él por haberle arrebatado a un ser amado más, porque aquello alimentaba sus ansias de venganza hasta el punto de desear ir a buscarla para acabar con ella, aunque fuera empleando sus propias manos. Pero las imágenes no cesaban y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando a lágrima viva mientras repetía el nombre de su mejor amiga una y otra vez, disculpándose con ella por no haber podido salvarla y diciéndole entre sollozos que no se podía permitir el perderla de esa forma. Pidió a quien fuera que dominaba el mundo que se la devolviera y que lo tomara a él a cambio, pero parecía que nadie lo escuchaba.

'Hermione...' jadeó con agonía, lamentándose.

Se odió por haberse cruzado en su vida cuando tenían once años y por haberla mantenido a su lado de manera egoísta, poniéndola en peligro. Se maldijo por no haberse negado a que ella y Ron lo siguieran cuando tuvo opción. Si tan sólo después del funeral de Dumbledore se hubiera ido dándoles la espalda... Probablemente ella ahora estaría bien. Una voz dentro de él le respondió que se engañaba a sí mismo si pensaba que Hermione se rendiría aún cuando él le cerrara la puerta en las narices y, a pesar de que sabía que habría hecho todo por ayudarlo aún arriesgando su vida, no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza el qué habría sucedido en caso de que lo hubiera hecho. Porque tenía que haberse alejado de ella como había hecho con Ginny hasta que captara el mensaje. Tenía que haber sido cruel, distante... cualquier cosa que la convenciera de que él no se merecía esa amistad incondicional que le ofrecía. Y no debía de haber importado lo porfiada que Hermione era cuando se lo proponía, porque ya ese verano no había respondido a ninguna de sus cartas y ella sin embargo había seguido escribiéndole como si así fuera. Y se preguntó qué había hecho para merecerla... y también lo poco que la había estimado mientras estuvo a su lado.

Y lloró con fuerza por todas las veces en las que se había enfadado con ella malinterpretando sus acciones cuando al fin y al cabo no habían sido para otra cosa que para protegerlo. En ese momento deseó tener un giratiempo que lo transportara a su tercer año en Hogwarts, donde él se encargaría de patear duramente al Harry de su pasado por haberla dejado de lado por causa de una estúpida escoba, y más cuando ella había estado en lo cierto de quien se la había enviado. Porque debió de ser más precavido a pesar de que Sirius le había regalado la Saeta con buenas intenciones, porque él no sabía que así era. No lo supo hasta que después averiguaron toda la verdad y su padrino se lo contó. Y sin embargo se había enfadado con Hermione y ni era capaz de recordar si le había pedido disculpas por su inmadurez. Deseó también regresar a su quinto año y secuestrar a Harry para que no cayera en los engaños de Voldemort que los habían llevado a él y a otros miembros del ED al Departamento de Misterios, donde no sólo había perdido a su padrino por su estupidez, sino también donde casi la había perdido a ella.

Un enorme vació se apoderó de Harry sólo de rememorar cómo se había sentido al verla inmóvil en el suelo, creyéndola muerta ante él sin que hubiera hecho nada para salvarla y entonces sus deseos cambiaron. Lo que de veras necesitaba hacer con el giratiempo no era nada de eso, aunque también le habría gustado. No. Lo que debería de hacer con él en caso de poder conseguir uno era regresar a sus once años y decirle al pequeño Harry cómo encontrar el andén nueve y tres cuartos y advertirlo de que jamás se acercara a un Weasley ni a Hermione Granger...

'Harry... Harry, cielo...' dijo una voz suave al tiempo que sentía una mano meciendo su hombro con delicadeza, pero él no abrió los ojos y prosiguió llorando al creer que había sido una jugada de su agotada mente después de las imágenes que lo debilitaban hasta el punto de robarle el aliento y las ganas de vivir. La noche anterior había soñado con que Bellatrix torturaba a Ginny, pero el dolor que sentía ahora que había visto a Hermione caer a los pies de la bruja después de recibir el maleficio mortal, era inigualable. Era como si alguien lo estuviera asfixiando, comprimiendo su cuello con fuerza y él se dejara ahogar sin imponer resistencia 'Harry... Cariño, despierta. Es sólo una pesadilla' reconoció por fin la voz de la señora Granger, adormilada y preocupada, mientras la mano lo agitaba con más insistencia y abrió los ojos queriendo decirle que ya no estaba soñando, sino que estaba muy despierto y no soportaba el dolor. Pero no le salieron las palabras y fijó sus ojos en el bulto deforme y borroso ante él, sintiendo que de veras se ahogaba.

'Lo... siento' le dijo mientras de nuevo volvía a sollozar con fuerza 'Lo siento muchísimo' las manos de Jane lo tomaron de los brazos instándolo a incorporarse y él, incapaz de luchar, se dejó arrastrar hasta que estuvo entre sus brazos, donde comenzó a llorar de tal forma que hipaba por desconsuelo y falta de aire. Admiró a la señora Granger por su coraje, por su valentía, pero por sobre todas las cosas por haber acudido a él aún cuando por su causa Hermione los había abandonado. Lo estaba consolando a pesar de que debería de ser al revés y se odió más por ello al sentir sus pequeñas manos frotándole la espalda y el pelo mientras contenía su cabeza sobre su hombro.

'_Shhhh_, Harry, no pasa nada. No debes disculparte. Todo está bien' le susurró Jane en la oreja antes de darle un suave beso en la sien y él lloró aún cuando sentía la necesidad de gritarle que no era verdad, que no se merecía su consuelo y que debería de odiarlo 'No llores más, cariño. Hermione está bien ahora. El susto ya pasó y se recuperará enseguida' esas palabras cortaron de raíz un nuevo sollozo y él se apartó de la mujer dispuesto a mirarla aún cuando era incapaz de verla bien sin gafas y por las lágrimas que todavía se agolpaban en sus ojos.

'¿Qué-?' se humedeció los labios y carraspeó al apenas haber escuchado su voz, claro que no sabía si se debía al pitido que taladraba sus oídos o al hecho de que la congoja lo había dejado sin habla '¿Cómo que se recuperará?' preguntó al fin, notando cómo sus pulsaciones aumentaban arrastrando con ellas un escalofrío que se extendió a lo largo y ancho de su cuerpo.

'Todavía tiene secuelas del ataque de esa bruja, pero Remus ha dicho que se pondrá bien con la poción que le suministró la señora Weasley. Será cuestión de pocos días que de nuevo esté mandando en todos' lo dijo con tono divertido pero a él, además de no hacerle gracia alguna aquella situación, no comprendía absolutamente nada.

'¿Qué... ataque?' preguntó sin aire, pero sin dejar de sentir cómo algo poderoso lo recorría por dentro, un subidón de adrenalina que lo tenía al borde de saltar en la cama y gritar de júbilo. Por lo que Jane le decía, Hermione estaba viva.

'La verdad es que no presté mucha atención cuando hablaban de ello. Creí que mi niña había muerto...' Harry tragó saliva conteniéndose de decirle que él había pensado exactamente lo mismo y se mantuvo a la espera de que le dijera algo más 'Pero Matt me habló de maldiciones imperdonables y de torturas... claro que no lo entendí bien' el ojiverde sintió cómo la cama temblaba bajo él y supo que la señora Granger acababa de estremecerse. No era para menos.

'¿_Crucio_? ¿_Imperius_?' preguntó con avidez de saber más, porque estaba seguro de que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad de tener a Bellatrix ante él la sometería a la misma tortura, sólo que multiplicada por diez hasta que no recordara ni su nombre ni sus facultades como humana, porque al fin y al cabo no lo era. Era un monstruo y merecía ser tratado como tal.

'Era el primero, creo. Como ya te dije no presté mucha atención' Harry apretó los puños y la mandíbula al tiempo que dejaba de tratar de fijar sus ojos en el rostro de Jane para clavarlos en un punto muerto del dormitorio. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de enfado, de pura ira, y sintió la mano de la mujer posándose en su antebrazo mientras él de nuevo escuchaba dentro de su cabeza la carcajada de Bellatrix. Los pelos se le pusieron de punta y deseó de veras el levantarse de esa cama e ir a buscarla para vengarse por lo que le había hecho a Hermione y a Sirius... pero sabía que no podía. Tal y como se encontraba físicamente en ese momento no duraría ni dos segundos frente a la bruja y lo que menos deseaba era dejarse vencer antes de poder saborear el verla retorciéndose de dolor bajo sus pies 'Nada de esto es tu culpa' él sintió su corazón detenerse y miró a Jane sin poder creer lo que acababa de decirle. ¿Cómo podía exculparlo cuándo todos sabían que si Hermione no fuera su amiga nada le habría sucedido? ¿Cuándo él lo sabía? Abrió la boca para retrucar, para decirle que no sabía cómo podía comportarse así con él cuando debería de odiarlo, pero la mano de Jane sobre sus labios lo silenció 'Fue Hermione quien decidió ir, Harry. Nadie la obligó y mucho menos tú' la miró confuso.

'Todavía no comprendo qué sucedió' ella suspiró sonoramente.

'Los miembros de la Orden pensaron que la forma más segura de trasladarte sin provocar un verdadero enfrentamiento con los Mortífagos y arriesgar tu vida sería el desviar su atención... o al menos el dividirla en dos. Se decidió, por lo tanto, formar dos grupos lo suficientemente bien repartidos como para poder protegerse por si los atacaban. Uno de ellos seríamos mi esposo, yo y los cinco Aurores que nos acompañaban' tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a suspirar 'Al parecer si te trasladábamos en un vehículo _muggle_ en el que sólo estuviera tu presencia mágica desviaríamos bastante la atención, pero de todas formas los Aurores nos seguirían por si no era así, claro que a una distancia prudente y alerta por si se daban cuenta del engaño...' Harry asintió instándola a seguir hablando y ella humedeció los labios al tiempo que tomaba sus manos dentro de las suyas 'El otro grupo, sin embargo, sería formado por más personas puesto que era el que en sí debería de distraer a los Mortífagos; un señuelo. Decidieron que Ron se pondría una túnica que lo cubriera por completo mientras los demás lo escoltaban, como si fueras tú quien iba en medio de ellos, pero Hermione se negó rotundamente. Según ella, Ron era mucho más alto que tú y lo notarían, claro que nadie podría haber adivinado que darías un estirón en este mes, así que se propuso a sí misma para hacerlo y nadie, absolutamente nadie, logró convencerla de lo contrario. Ron incluso le dijo que podría tomar una poción... no recuerdo cual... que lo transformaría en otra persona que se aproximara más a tu tamaño, pero mi hija no dio su brazo a torcer... Y yo estoy segura de que se ofreció no sólo por no exponerlo a él a ese peligro, sino también por ese afán suyo de protegerte a toda costa' Jane le dio unas palmaditas en la mano 'Sería injusto culparte a ti de sus decisiones, Harry. Ella sabía que se arriesgaba, pero de igual forma lo hizo matando dos pájaros de un tiro' el ojiverde frunció el ceño ligeramente 'No sólo estaría haciendo algo para ayudarte a ti, sino que al mismo tiempo no exponía a Ron al peligro. Al menos no de forma directa... Y él es tan torpe que ni siquiera se da cuenta de ello...' la señora Granger resopló y Harry tragó saliva tratando de evitar la tentación de rodar los ojos.

Porque sí, su mejor amigo era un cegato cuando se trataba de Hermione a pesar de todas las directas que ella le había lanzado durante el último curso en Hogwarts. Hasta él había podido ver que la desesperación de la chica era porque sentía algo por él, pero el pelirrojo prefería decir que sus ataques eran porque les recriminaba haberla dejado sola... a ambos. ¿Es que de veras podía ser tan estúpido como para no haberse dado cuenta de que sólo eran dirigidos a él? No, porque decía que a Harry ya se lo echaba en cara con la perorata del libro del Príncipe Mestizo. Y después el ojiverde creía que él era el lento en esos temas... Ahora sí estaba más seguro que nunca de que había sido Lavender Brown quien le había echado el lazo y no al revés, si es que en algún momento lo había puesto en duda.

'Está dormida ahora mismo pero puedes ir a verla, si quieres. Mientras tanto bajaré a buscarte algo de comer' Harry agitó la cabeza saliendo de su ensimismamiento y miró a Jane con la boca entreabierta dispuesto a decirle que no tenía hambre, pero ella no le permitió hablar apresurándose a alzar una mano para indicarle que guardara silencio 'Estoy segura de que querrás estar en mejores condiciones para cuando ella despierte, ¿verdad? No te gustaría soportar sus recriminaciones' le preguntó con una media sonrisa y él tragó saliva al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza y terminaba por asentir dándole la razón 'Bien. Regresaré en unos minutos' y tras esas palabras giró sobre sus talones acomodando los cuellos de su bata rosa y abandonó el dormitorio dejando la puerta abierta.

Harry pestañeó varias veces y se inclinó a un lado tomando las gafas de su mesilla de noche, colocándolas sobre el puente de su nariz después de frotarse los ojos para alejar de ellos los rastros de lágrimas que pudieran mantener su vista borrosa después de ponérselas. Lanzando un suspiro se movió sobre el colchón y encendió la luz, siendo cegado al instante por la claridad que lo rodeó y cerrando los ojos como un acto reflejo por ello. Pestañeó varias veces acostumbrándose a la luz y entonces el aliento se le cortó al echar el primer vistazo a su alrededor. Había olvidado por completo los cambios en la decoración, pero sabía que de haberlos recordado se habría sorprendido de todas formas. Las paredes escarlatas estaban cubiertas casi en su mayoría por marcos de fotos de madera que habían sido pintados de dorado, los colores de la casa Gryffindor empleados en su justa medida para dar calidez a aquel dormitorio con un alto techo de color blanco que sostenía una lámpara de araña también dorada. La cama, sin embargo, parecía ser la misma de siempre salvo por las cortinas vino, recogidas por cordones dorados contra los postes del dosel de madera que la decoraba. El butacón harapiento que se encontraba junto a la ventana había desaparecido, dando paso a un sillón orejero con un estampado de flores de la misma tonalidad que el resto de la decoración. La madera que adornaba las columnas de la chimenea había sido pulida y barnizada, al igual que el suelo de parqué, y la puerta que daba al pasillo había pasado de tener un color negruzco a ser blanca como la nieve. Harry giró sobre sí mismo, anonadado por los esfuerzos que su mejor amiga había llevado a cabo para que él encontrara aquel lugar acogedor y caminó a pasos lentos hacia los marcos de fotos que había en la pared al lado de la chimenea. ¿Cuánto tiempo le habría dedicado Hermione a hacer todo aquello sólo porque él se sintiera más cómodo?

Sintiendo el corazón comprimido en el interior de su caja torácica respiró profundamente y se acercó hacia la única foto en la que salían ellos dos solos, tomando el marco en su mano derecha hasta que lo descolgó de la pared para contemplarlo más de cerca. Tragó saliva y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para contener las lágrimas que de nuevo luchaban por surgir en ellos. Podrían haber pasado tres años desde que Colin había tomado esa fotografía, pero para él de pronto era como si hubiese sido ayer cuando él y Hermione desayunaban tostadas mientras paseaban en torno a las orillas del Lago Negro después de que Ron se enfadara con él al pensar que había metido su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Sin poder evitarlo se acordó de la mirada acusatoria de su mejor amigo, de los profesores e incluso de Dumbledore, todos dudando de él... Todos, menos Hermione. Ella sí lo había creído desde un primer momento permaneciendo a su lado y él... De nuevo no era capaz de recordar si le había dado las gracias por ello, percatándose de cuán pésimo era como amigo con alguien que se desvivía por mantenerlo con vida y por hacerlo sentir bien. Prueba de ello era la tortura a la que la había sido sometida hasta la inconsciencia y todos los esfuerzos que se había tomado porque él se sintiera más cómodo en esa casa. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el pasillo, cuyas paredes del mismo tono amarillo melocotón que había visto en el hall lo recibieron cálidamente. Suspiró y apresuró sus pasos hacia el frente, preguntándose si la puerta frente a la suya seguiría siendo el dormitorio de su mejor amiga antes de abrirla lentamente.

Una luz tenue bañaba las paredes escarlata y él se percató de que la decoración de aquel cuarto era igual al del suyo. Sus ojos viajaron a los largo de las paredes cayendo sobre los marcos con fotos y sonrió sin poder evitarlo al ver que la castaña tenía una copia de la foto en la que salían ellos dos. Lanzando un suspiro volteó el rostro hacia la cama y el estómago saltó en el interior de su cuerpo retorciéndose al verla acostada sobre el colchón, tan pálida que parecía sin vida. Permanecía dormida boca arriba con las sábanas cubriéndola casi por completo, y Harry ahogó un sollozo cuando vio cómo su pecho se alzaba y descendía lentamente asegurándole que estaba respirando y que, por lo tanto, era más que un hecho que estuviera viva. No se dio cuenta de que cubría su boca con fuerza sino hasta que su aliento chocó contra la palma de su mano, escurriéndose entre sus dedos. Tragando saliva dio un paso al frente, acercándose un poco más a la cama. No sabía por qué, pero de pronto no le bastaba con verla respirar allí tumbada sino que necesitaba tocarla para percatarse de que verdaderamente se encontraba mejor de lo que su sueño había pronosticado. Llegó al borde de la cama y la miró fijamente, temiendo que de pestañear ella fuera a desaparecer y, con lentitud, alargó el brazo derecho inclinándose hacia adelante hasta que posó su mano sobre la de ella. Su temperatura corporal era tibia y eso lo tranquilizó sobremanera. No era más que un comprobante más a que seguía con vida y de pronto tuvo el impulso de abrazarla. Pero se contuvo. Se la veía tan tranquila durmiendo que temía despertarla y más aún cuando la señora Granger le había dicho que tardaría varios días en recuperarse del ataque de Bellatrix.

De nuevo lo invadió la furia y, soltando la mano de su mejor amiga apretó los puños y la mandíbula hasta que los nudillos le dolieron y los dientes le chirriaron. Jamás pensó odiar a alguien más que a Voldemort, pero en ese momento le parecía que Lestrange se ganaba el primer puesto en su lista a negra a pulso. Ella le había arrebatado a su padrino y había torturado sin piedad a su mejor amiga y, aunque Voldemort lo hubiera privado de crecer al lado de sus padres, en ese momento sus pensamientos se cegaban y lo hacían creer que no era lo mismo, que él no podría sentir jamás lo mismo al no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocer a Lily y James Potter y sí haber planeado una vida al cuidado de Sirius y con la eterna amistad de Hermione. Y ahora... Ahora se daba cuenta de que el castillo de naipes que había construido a lo largo de los años no sólo había sido derrumbado, sino también aplastado. Porque ya se había hecho a la idea de no volver a ver a su padrino, pero Hermione... Todavía no era capaz de concebir una vida en la que ella no estuviera regañándolo por su espíritu aventurero que en más de una ocasión había tachado de suicida; por no hacer los deberes hasta la última hora; por no alimentarse bien antes de un partido de Quidditch; por ser demasiado confiado con el mundo cuando había por ahí un psicótico que trataba de matarlo, aceptando escobas y libros de pociones que podrían ser peligrosos... Y un sinfín de cosas más que ella le había reprochado a lo largo de los años. Porque sí, sabía que aunque lo ponía de los nervios que Hermione lo tratara como a un niño pequeño, extrañaría que no le echara las cosas más tontas en cara si no estuviera. Lo extrañaría tanto como su risa jovial o el tono de voz de sabelotodo que empleaba cada vez que hablaba de un tema que no sólo conocía bien, sino que también la apasionaba. Sí, sin duda ella era importante en su vida y no quería perderla por nada del mundo y por eso se repitió que debería de alejarse de ella y así hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano por mantenerla con vida fuera como fuese. Y si para ello tenía que lograr que lo odiara, lo haría.

'¿Quieres comer aquí o prefieres que lleve la bandeja a tu dormitorio?' el susurro de la señora Granger a su espalda no lo sobresaltó en absoluto y la miró por encima del hombro sin responder, viéndola cargar con una enorme bandeja donde portaba un plato del guiso de la señora Weasley, junto con un trozo de pan y una copa de zumo de calabaza. Él tomó aliento dispuesto a decirle que regresaría a su cuarto, no por nada tenía decidido que se alejaría de Hermione para tratar de no exponerla nunca más al peligro que representaban los Mortífagos. Claro que tan pronto como volvió a contemplarla allí acostada, durmiendo, respirando, pensó que no tendría nada de malo porque le hiciera compañía mientras ella no despertaba. Su largo silencio pareció ser suficiente para la mujer quien, sonriendo con debilidad, accedió al interior del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea donde había una pequeña mesa de centro en la que depositó la bandeja tras apartar un grupo de libros que la ocupaba 'Lo siento, Crookshanks' le dijo al gato mientras lo tomaba en brazos para sacarlo del sillón donde dormitaba cómodamente.

El animal protestó con un maullido ronco, pero tan pronto fue depositado a los pies de la cama donde su dueña dormía se estiró y procedió a acostarse de nuevo, lamiendo sus patas al tiempo que ronroneaba. Harry contempló a la mascota con curiosidad. No lo había visto antes puesto que el sillón donde se encontraba estaba lleno de ovillos de lana del mismo tono canela que él, y no pudo más que fruncir el ceño cuando vio que Jane los tomaba entre sus brazos y los colocaba en el suelo al lado de lo que parecían un montón de prendas de ropa tejidas a calceta, dejando el sillón totalmente libre para que él pudiera sentarse. Harry avanzó hasta allí mientras no podía evitar que una sonrisa se escurriera por entre sus labios, comprendiendo que Hermione no había dejado de lado la P.E.D.D.O. a pesar de que ya apenas hablaba de ello. De veras debía de ser importante para ella aunque él no la tomaba demasiado enserio cada vez que hablaba, sintiéndose de pronto culpable por ello. Había sido peor amigo de lo que pensaba.

'Dudo mucho que despierte, pero si lo hace no te asustes y haz que beba un poco de la poción que hay sobre la mesilla de noche, ¿de acuerdo? La ayudará a calmarse y dormirse de nuevo' Harry frunció el ceño al tiempo que asentía para hacerle saber que haría justamente lo que le indicaba, aunque sin poder evitar preguntarse por qué lo advertía de que no se asustara. ¿Y había dicho que la ayudaría a calmarse? Sintió un nudo en su estómago. Jane se acercó hasta él y le dio un beso en la frente 'Si quieres ir a acostarte cuando termines de comer no dudes en venir a buscarme' él la miró y enseguida pudo ver la palidez de su rostro y las manchas negras bajo sus ojos que con anterioridad le habían pasado desapercibidas. De seguro apenas había dormido y sabía que se debía a la preocupación que la invadía.

'Descanse. Yo me quedaré con ella y me aseguraré de que tome la poción en caso de que despierte' Jane sonrió mesándole el pelo en un gesto cariñoso.

'Gracias, cielo' la mujer le dio la espalda alejándose un par de pasos hacia la cama 'Pero creo que ya teníamos claro que dejarías de tratarme de usted' la vio inclinarse sobre Hermione para posar un beso en su frente apartando de ella los mechones castaños que se pegaban a su rostro debido al sudor que parecía impregnarlo.

'¿Qué clase de poción está tomando?' no pudo evitar preguntarlo tan pronto sus ojos cayeron sobre el frasco que había sobre la mesilla de noche, el cual contenía una cantidad considerable de un líquido azulado con lo que parecían trompicones dorados irreconocibles. Sus labios se arrugaron en una expresión de asco, recordando tanto la poción _Multijugos_ como aquella que Madame Pomfrey lo había obligado a beber para recuperar los huesos de su brazo en segundo año.

'No sé mucho de estas cosas, pero por lo que dijo Remus debe de tratarse de un sedante para calmar los dolores que todavía perduran después de haber recibido en tantas ocasiones el ataque de ese hechizo del que hablamos antes'

Harry apretó la mandíbula y los puños de forma inconsciente mientras sus pensamientos volvían a centrarse en Bellatrix. De tener a esa bruja frente a él no sabía lo que le haría, pero estaba seguro de que debería de ir avisando al cuartel general de Aurores para que le reservaran una celda en Azkabán, porque sabía que de ponerle las manos encima a Lestrange acabaría con ella de la peor forma posible.

'Pronto se pondrá bien, Harry, ya lo verás' él miró en dirección a la señora Granger y la vio ya junto a la puerta. La mujer le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido tomó el pomo de la puerta cerrándola a su espalda.

Al quedarse sólo miró a Hermione desde donde estaba sentado, lanzando un leve suspiro al tiempo que su estómago se encogía. ¿Cómo podría comer algo en ese momento? Cualquier apetito que pudiera haber tenido se había esfumado de su cuerpo a pesar de la forma en la que rugían sus tripas. Se encontraba nervioso por su mejor amiga y tenía miedo de que algo malo le sucediera. La señora Granger le había asegurado que se recuperaría y él así quería creerlo, pero tenía experiencia en esos temas y sabía que le quedarían secuelas de aquel ataque. Tal vez después de unos días los dolores cesarían, pero dejarían paso a las pesadillas. Harry sabía bien lo horrible que era soñar lo mismo una y otra vez. Llevaba semanas reviviendo el episodio del Departamento de Misterios y de la torre donde Dumbledore había perdido la vida a manos de Snape y por eso sabía de buena mano que Hermione, habiendo vivido aquello en carnes propias, no sería capaz de deshacerse de aquel recuerdo. La atormentaría. Y pensar en eso le encogía todavía más el estómago. Se volteó hacia su plato de comida arrugando los labios de disgusto. No tenía apetito alguno, pero sabía que debía de comer algo para reponerse enseguida antes de que los reproches que todos se habían callado al verlo estallaran a su alrededor, porque no podría soportarlo. Lanzando un suspiro profundo tomó el tenedor y pinchó con éste un trozo de carne que contempló como si se tratara de un enemigo. Tenía la sensación de que vomitaría en caso de que intentara tragarlo, pero debía de hacerlo si quería recuperar el poder total sobre su magia.

Con eso en mente comenzó a comer hasta que tragó el último trozo de pan, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por la avidez con la que lo había devorado todo sin apenas darse cuenta de ello. Dejó el tenedor sobre el plato agradeciendo no haber tenido hambre, porque sino estaba más que seguro que habría terminado comiendo también los libros que había a su lado en la mesa. Con el ceño fruncido buscó su varita en los bolsillos del pantalón que vestía, pero no la encontró. De seguro la había dejado sobre su mesilla de noche y suspiró, recostándose en el sillón. Le tomaría menos de treinta segundos ir a por ella y comprobar en qué estado estaba su magia en ese momento, pero no quería dejar a Hermione sola ni en el tiempo que a alguien le tomaba pestañear. Porque ella jamás lo abandonaba cuando era él quien se encontraba en la enfermería, siendo su rostro el primero que veía tan pronto abría los ojos después de un letargo.

Y pensar en ese le produjo un nuevo nudo en el estómago, uno que también parecía asfixiarlo. La observó, allí tendida en la cama, y tragó saliva que de pronto le supo amarga y que le hizo percatarse del nudo que se había instalado en su garganta. Con el ceño fruncido regresó de nuevo sus pensamientos a lo mal amigo que había sido para ella todos esos años y la forma en la que le pagaría por ello. Pero sabía que alejarse de ella era lo más sensato, al igual que hacerlo de Ginny y de Ron. Sería la prueba más dura a la que jamás se enfrentaría, más incluso que el verse cara a cara con Voldemort, pero era necesario. Si algo le sucediera, a cualquiera de ellos, no podría perdonárselo. Al igual que el hecho de saber que su mejor amiga se encontraba ahora mismo en ese estado por haberlos protegido a él y a Ron. Sin duda era la más leal de todos los Gryffindor hasta el punto de arriesgar su propia vida con tal de mantener a aquellos a los que quería a salvo.

Harry suspiró. Pensar en esas cosas no lo ayudaba en lo más mínimo y lo sabía, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué podría hacer para alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su mente. Y entonces la imagen de Ginny apareció en su mente, haciéndolo sentir cómo su corazón se contraía dolorosamente. Alejarse de ella sería lo más complicado, pero ya había tomado la decisión el verano anterior y necesitaba mantenerla. Y la mejor forma para no sentirse torturado por eso, sería el no pensar en ella tampoco, aunque no podía evitar el acordarse de lo que había sentido cuando la había visto entrar en la mansión poco antes de que Remus accediera a la casa con Hermione inconsciente en sus brazos. El volver a ver su rostro después de la separación lo había hecho sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que de sólo pensar en ello se sentía mareado. Había deseado mandar todo a la mierda, acercarse a ella y besarla. Y sin embargo también había sido invadido por la necesidad de apartarse de ella, sin duda la más sensata si quería que Voldemort y sus seguidores la dejaran en paz.

Llevándose las manos al rostro para frotar sus ojos por debajo de las gafas redondas se recostó en el sillón, deseando poder hacer algo para quitar todos esos pensamientos de su mente. Ya se había convencido por todo ese tiempo de lo que tendría que hacer y no venía al caso repetírselo una vez más, así que miró a los lados, buscando cualquier cosa con la que pudiera entretenerse mientras velaba el sueño de Hermione. Y el pensar en su amiga lo llevó a conducir sus esmeraldas hacia los libros apilados que había sobre la mesa, justo delante de él. Frunciendo el ceño se inclinó y tomó el que estaba en la cima, ladeando los labios en cuanto vio que era un tomo de Runas Antiguas que él no entendería por mucho que se esforzara en hacerlo. Lo colocó en el suelo y fue a por el siguiente, y no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos al ver que en esta ocasión tenía en su mano derecha un libro de Aritmancia, asignatura que tampoco había llegado a cursar en Hogwarts. Con disgusto comprobó que sólo había otro libro sobre la mesa. Uno tan grande que le hizo pensar que se trataba del favorito de su mejor amiga, "La Historia de Hogwarts", pero cual fue su sorpresa – y disgusto al mismo tiempo – cuando vio que se trataba del tomo que, según dictaba el título, emplearía en su séptimo año de pociones en el colegio de Magia y Hechicería. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso después de ver el tamaño de ese ejemplar Hermione aún quisiera acudir a Hogwarts? Se insultó mentalmente sonriendo de medio lado sin poder evitarlo, porque aquella pregunta era la más absurda que había podido plantearse jamás. Se trataba de Hermione Granger, por Merlín, la devora-libros más famosa del colegio, la bruja más inteligente y ávida de conocimientos de los últimos cincuenta años. Por supuesto tenía que estar en la séptima luna ante la perspectiva de aprender todas las pociones que ese libro contenía.

Pero él era Harry Potter y, gracias a Snape y a su querido libro del Príncipe Mestizo, había terminado por tomarle cierta repulsión a esa asignatura, así que antes de leerlo para pasar el rato podría decirse que prefería que una manada de hipogrifos furiosos le pasaran por encima. Lo dejó de regreso en la mesa con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido y volvió a hundirse en el sofá. Tan pronto su espalda reposó en el respaldo del mueble la imagen de Ginny voló de nuevo a su mente y, gruñendo con hastío puesto que verdaderamente no deseaba lamentarse más con respecto al tema, se inclinó de nuevo y tomó el libro de pociones colocándolo sobre su regazo. Una vez lo abrió sintiendo su peso repartirse sobre sus muslos, supo que en cuestión de minutos sentiría sus piernas entumecidas por la falta de riego sanguíneo recorriéndolas. ¿Pero ese tomo cuanto pesaba, cien kilos? Rodó los ojos y, sin demasiado apremio ni ganas, buscó el índice de las pociones para al menos entretenerse en ver qué darían ese año en clase en el caso de que asistiera. Claro que no era necesario decir que lo haría, la verdad. Tenía que mantener una interesante charla con Dumbledore y sabía que de pisar el colegio sólo para ello, McGonagall y Hermione le tenderían una trampa para retenerlo allí y no dejarlo ir.

Con aburrimiento comenzó a leer la lista de temas sorprendiéndose de la cantidad de apartados que los seguían, los cuales contenían el mayor número de pociones que había visto jamás. Estaba seguro de que entre todas sumaban al menos el doble de las que había aprendido en los seis años anteriores, las cuales iban desde útiles brebajes para la cura de heridas de todo tipo, hasta otros capaces de controlar los sentimientos de una persona. Y fueron esas últimas las que más captaron su atención después de poder leer el título del filtro de amor que habían tenido la oportunidad de estudiar con Slughorn el curso anterior, percatándose de que éste estaba seguido por un asterisco que sin duda indicaría que la lista de ingredientes de la poción no aparecería en el libro, siendo que ésta estaba más que prohibida por las leyes mágicas. Sintiéndose curioso con respecto al tema buscó la página, rodando los ojos tan pronto vio que en sí sólo informaban acerca de cómo averiguar si una persona estaba bajo los efectos de la _Amortentia_. ¿Acaso no eran más que obvios? Quien la consumía se volvía un completo imbécil incapaz de dejar de proclamar a los cuatro vientos el amor que sentía por la persona que la realizaba, como bien le había sucedido a Ron con Romilda Vane. Claro que tampoco se mostró sorprendido al leer que en sí eso sólo sucedía cuando el que la elaboraba se pasaba con la dosis que le daba a su víctima, algo propio de las personas desesperadas que además eran unas completas novatas en el tema. De nuevo rodó los ojos y se vio obligado a ahogar una risa al recordar a Ron bajo aquellas circunstancias, porque sin duda había sido digno de ver el ridículo al que se había expuesto sólo por dejarse llevar por su paladar dulce. Seguro que después de eso sería más cuidadoso con lo que se llevara a la boca, una lección muy bien merecida cuando aquellos bombones ni siquiera iban destinados a él.

Creyendo que ya había tenido suficiente acerca de filtros de amor que ni siquiera le interesaban, por muy didáctico que fuera el saber cómo detectarlos siendo que él parecía ser una posible víctima de brujas malintencionadas, pasó la página y su ceño fruncido se pronunció todavía más al ver que aquella poción también estaba seguida por un asterisco. Lo que no comprendía ahora era el por qué de esa marca cuando, en un vistazo rápido, pudo ver que los ingredientes en este caso sí que eran mostrados. ¿Qué de especial podría tener esa poción?

_**Emotio fissionis***_

_Ingredientes: un centímetro de rabo de lagarto disecado; dos lágrimas de unicornio; medio cuarto de corazón de cisne; aliento de dragón; un diente de mandrágora pulverizado y ADN de la persona a la que se quiere someter a la poción. _

_Elaboración: El primer ingrediente debe echarse al caldero cuando el agua todavía esté fría y antes incluso de encender el fogón, siendo seguido por los demás con un tiempo exacto y limitado de quince minutos de separación entre ellos mientras el agua se calienta A FUEGO LENTO. Algo importante a tener en cuenta, es que el ADN del sujeto al que se desea liberar de emociones no se añadirá hasta que la mezcla resultante tome un color anaranjado que bien recuerda al zumo de calabaza, después de que ésta enfríe y haya reposado en un vial herméticamente cerrado durante el tiempo estimado de DOS MESES EXACTOS._

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente. Aquella poción no sólo era de lo más exquisita a la hora de cumplir horarios de elaboración, sino que además contenía los ingredientes más repulsivos y extraños que hubiera podido imaginar. Enserio, ¿aliento de dragón? ¿Y quién era el valiente que iba a buscarlo? Al igual que quién en su sano juicio se atrevería a arrancarle un diente a una mandrágora cuando éstas sin apenas ser rozadas chillaban a un volumen que te llevaba a perder la consciencia de no llevar orejeras, como le había sucedido al pobre Neville en segundo año. No quería ni imaginar qué clase de sonido producirían entonces al arrancarles un diente, pero se le antojaba uno capaz de perforar los tímpanos de quien lo intentara aún a pesar de las protecciones que empleara. Agitó la cabeza con sorna, pensando que aquello tenía que ser una broma y, acto seguido, decidió que debería de seguir leyendo para comprender para qué era útil aquella poción exactamente, puesto que el haber visto que _liberaba las emociones del sujeto del ADN_ le parecía de lo más curioso, inusual y sorprendente. ¿Qué significaba aquello exactamente? Se saltó el enorme párrafo acerca de cómo debía de prepararse cada ingrediente antes de ser añadido al caldero y fijó sus ojos en las características de la poción, terminando por fruncir todavía más el ceño sin poder creerse lo que estaba leyendo. En aquel apartado había otro asterisco y, la verdad, no entendía por qué estaba allí siendo que explicaba a la perfección la utilidad de dicho brebaje de complicado nombre latino. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podría someterse a semejante sacrificio humano?

Instintivamente alzó la mirada y sus ojos cayeron sobre Hermione, sabiendo que ella tal vez podría ser una de esas personas que bebería esa poción sin dudarlo. O tal vez no. Porque dudaba que nadie con dos dedos de frente fuera a beber una poción que cargara sobre sus hombros las emociones menos deseadas de otra persona, sus remordimientos, sus miedos... su dolor. Aunque ahora que leía más abajo, veía que sólo se trataba de la mitad del peso, de forma que se liberaba al otro de parte de sus emociones menos deseadas, aliviándolo. Sería divertido, e incluso irónico, obligar a Voldemort a beber esa poción conteniendo el ADN de Bellatrix Lestrange y viceversa. ¿Cuán atormentados se verían esos dos si pudieran sentir parte de las cargas del otro? Claro que, pensándolo mejor, dudaba de que alguno de ellos tuviera del todo conciencia alguna como para que algo así sucediera. Pero de todos modos estaría dispuesto a probarlo en el remoto caso de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Aquella era, sin lugar a dudas, la poción más curiosa con la que había topado jamás y debía admitir que por una vez en su vida se sentía ansioso por averiguar qué significaban los asteriscos, porque tenían que estar allí para avisar de algo. ¿Tal vez de que era más complicada de lo que ya de por sí semejaba? Ingredientes difíciles de conseguir, una elaboración que debía de medirse al dedillo para que resultara... Leyó más abajo y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver la nota que indicaba que bajo ningún concepto se elaborase aquella poción sin la supervisión y consejo de un experto. ¿Y qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Que el caldero en el que debía de ser realizada fuera de oro y el fuego se produjera solamente quemando billetes de cincuenta libras bajo éste? No podía esperar a la explicación de Slughorn acerca del tema, la verdad, porque aquella poción era la primera que lograba acabarle con los nervios y supo que por esa razón había sido Hermione quien se había encargado de elaborar pacientemente la _Multijugos_ que de seguro a él habría terminado por enloquecerlo por lo complicada que también era.

Se apresuró a pasar la página para seguir leyendo un poco más, encontrando aquello mucho más entretenido que pensar en cosas que deseaba apartar de su mente, cuando de pronto un gemido ahogado lo sobresaltó, llevándolo a soltar el libro hasta que éste aterrizó sobre el suelo de madera produciendo un fuerte estruendo. Asustado se puso en pie de un brinco y miró a los lados hasta que percibió movimiento sobre la cama donde se encontraba Hermione, viendo a Crookshanks salir disparado hasta esconderse bajo ésta. Sus ojos cayeron sobre ella y el corazón se detuvo en su pecho tan pronto como la vio empezando a removerse de un lado a otro, al principio pareciendo que tenía una pesadilla, hasta que de pronto su espalda comenzó a arquearse en una postura imposible y ella había pasado de jadear, a gritar de dolor. Harry sintió una sacudida agitándole el organismo y, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hasta ella y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros para forzarla a acostarse de nuevo, pero la fuerza que hacía era superior a él. La angustia lo envolvió tan pronto se fijó en la expresión de dolor que surcaba su rostro empañado de sudor y no dudó un segundo en seguir las indicaciones que su madre le había dado de suministrarle la poción. Tomó el frasco y lo destapó apresurándose a arrodillarse a su lado en la cama, tratando de contenerla al tiempo que acercaba la probeta a sus labios, tarea que se le hacía complicada por la forma en la que ella agitaba su cuerpo sobre el colchón, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sus gritos iban en aumento.

Harry comenzó a desesperarse, pero no sólo por el hecho de no lograr mantenerla quieta, sino también por el dolor que sabía debía de estar sintiendo para temblar de aquella forma incontrolable. Apretando la mandíbula y conteniendo el sollozo que lo invadió al tener que ver en ese estado a su mejor amiga se apresuró a mover su cuerpo sobre el de ella hasta que logró inmovilizarla con su peso. Le tomó el rostro para detener los espasmos de su cabeza y una vez consiguió mantenerla firme, agarró su mentón obligándola a abrir la boca, donde se apresuró a introducir un buen chorro de poción antes de cerrársela para que no tratara de escupirlo.

'Vamos, Hermione. Todo estará bien en unos minutos, ya lo verás' le susurró sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella mientras mantenía su boca cerrada, hasta que vio cómo su garganta se movía en un espasmo indicándole que por fin había tragado la poción.

Y el efecto de ésta fue inmediato. Harry notó cómo ella dejaba de convulsionar su cuerpo de un lado a otro. No volvió a producir ningún otro jadeo de dolor. Las facciones de su rostro se suavizaron y sólo quedó atrás el sudor que lo perlaba, el cuál el moreno le secó con su propia camiseta, suspirando de alivio después de que pareciera haberse dormido una vez más.

Tras ese episodio, él se bajó de la cama hasta sentarse en el borde y, con el ceño fruncido, no hizo otra cosa que mirar en dirección al libro de pociones que se mantenía abierto en el suelo.


	4. Aislamiento Interrumpido

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Os agradezco mucho los reviews que me habéis dejado, incluido el que estaba en portugués (:-P), al que debo responder que cada cosa llegará a su tiempo. Me alegra mucho que os guste la historia, aunque sólo esté comenzando. Sin más demora, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo con el mayor deseo de que os guste también. Y si echabais de menos a Hermione, recibidla con los brazos abiertos :-D.

¡Un saludo a todos y hasta la próxima publicación!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 4: Aislamiento interrumpido.<span>**

Los gritos sobresaltaron a Harry y él detuvo al instante su sesión de entrenamiento acostándose boca arriba sobre la alfombra escarlata de su dormitorio, agudizando el oído al tiempo que recuperaba el aliento perdido después de más de una hora realizando abdominales y flexiones. En un primer momento le había parecido que se trataba de Hermione sufriendo un nuevo episodio de dolor que a él le ponía los pelos de punta, pero después supo que tan sólo se trataba de la señora Weasley discutiendo con Ron a voz en cuello y se relajó rodando los ojos. En esos tres días que él llevaba encerrado en su dormitorio – saliendo de él solamente cuando sabía que todos dormían - había escuchado en más de una ocasión a su mejor amigo discutiendo con su madre, así que no le extrañó en absoluto que la escena se repitiera. Conocía a Ron tan bien que había podido adivinar el proceso por el que pasaría después de que Jane les comunicara a todos sus deseos de no ver a nadie durante un tiempo. En un principio el pelirrojo pensaría que él no entraba en ese grupo de rechazados e iría a buscarlo, terminando por hacerse el comprensivo después de que no le abriera la puerta al tercer intento de acercamiento. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió. Pasada esa fase en la que le había dicho desde el pasillo que le daría todo el espacio que necesitase puesto que entendía por lo que estaba pasando tras haber perdido a su mentor cuando ni siquiera había podido superar el fallecimiento de su padrino, Ron acudió de nuevo a llamar a su puerta para intentar convencerlo de que saliera proponiéndole una partida de ajedrez. Como Harry había supuesto acertadamente, Ron pasaría de la fase comprensiva a la amistosa y, al comprobar que ninguna de ellas funcionaba para atraer su atención, terminaría por volverse terriblemente insoportable amenazando con emplear el _Alohomora_ si él se negaba a abrirle la puerta por las buenas. Por fortuna, Molly Weasley había estado al pie del cañón durante esa explosión de su hijo y no le había permitido acercarse al dormitorio de Harry, diciéndole que dejara de ser tan infantil y le diera el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba para recomponerse después de los duros acontecimientos que había vivido. Y ahora, por fin, Ron había entrado en la última fase del proceso: el enfado. Lo sabía por las voces que daba a pesar de que no era capaz de escuchar bien qué decía puesto que Molly chillaba por encima de él, ofreciéndole el ser maldecido si no acataba sus órdenes de dejar a Harry en paz.

Él, cansado de la larga perorata que llevaba soportando tres días y medio, rodó los ojos y tomó la botella de agua que encontró a su lado, bebiendo un sorbo al tiempo que de nuevo volvía a reinar el silencio en la mansión. Al dejar de nuevo la botella sobre el suelo vio la bolsa de ranas de chocolate que Jane le había regalado y gruñó con fastidio en cuanto vio que apenas le quedaban dos solamente. Ni siquiera recordaba en qué momento había comido el resto, pero suponía que aquello no importaba demasiado. Lanzó un suspiro y se incorporó, decidiendo que aquel era sin duda el mejor momento para darse una ducha. Tenía la necesidad de alejar aquel sudor pegadizo de su cuerpo después del ejercicio y, además, sería una forma para que los minutos avanzaran un poco más. Con suerte pronto oscurecería y entonces aprovecharía el momento en el que todos dormían para salir de su dormitorio, justo como había hecho la noche anterior. Porque sabía que si se mantenía recluido allí las veinticuatro horas del día acabaría completamente desquiciado mentalmente. ¿Por qué sino se había dedicado a perder la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo y haciendo ejercicio mientras no podía salir con la seguridad de no encontrar a nadie? Para no estar pendiente de como avanzaba el segundero del reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche el cual, cuando reinaba el silencio, llegaba al punto de taladrarle los tímpanos.

Se introdujo en el baño y comenzó a desnudarse después de haber abierto el grifo del agua caliente de la ducha, esperando que ésta estuviera lista para cuando se quitara la última prenda. Y mientras lanzaba los calcetines a un lado su mirada cayó de pronto en el reflejo de él mismo en el espejo del pequeño cuarto, llegando incluso a sobresaltarse cuando se percató de que en apenas cuatro días alimentándose excesivamente con la comida que Molly enviaba a su cuarto a través de Kreacher, había logrado recuperar parte de su peso perdido. Todavía se percibía su delgadez por la forma en las que se le marcaban los pómulos y la línea de la mandíbula, pero al menos ya no se veía con aquel aspecto que lo hacía parecer poco más que un saco de huesos paliducho. Y sabía que de seguir comiendo así estaría bien incluso antes de lo que jamás podría haber planeado. Sintiéndose de pronto animado por ese hecho salió a toda prisa del cuarto de baño y corrió a recoger su varita de la mesilla de noche, apuntando con ésta a la botella de agua que había al otro lado de la cama. La movió con maestría al tiempo que pronunciaba un _Accio_ apenas audible y, para su deleite, voló hacia él hasta que la atrapó en el interior de la mano izquierda. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios y se apresuró a lanzar la botella sobre el colchón, apuntando a una de sus zapatillas de deporte mientras intentaba, en esta ocasión, realizar el mismo hechizo de modo no verbal. Y fracasó incluso después de intentarlo por quinta vez, terminando por perder la paciencia. Su ceño se frunció y apretó la mandíbula volviendo a dejar la varita sobre la mesilla en un movimiento brusco antes de regresar al baño. Parecía que había celebrado antes de tiempo después de que el primer intento resultara fructífero y en ese momento se preguntó si tal vez en esa ocasión había sido más suerte que otra cosa. ¿O era que todavía tendría que esforzarse mucho más de lo que lo hacía para recuperar del todo sus facultades mágicas?

Tragó saliva. Porque las recuperaría, ¿verdad? ¿O era que había hecho el imbécil al no cuidarse hasta el punto de perder las habilidades que lo caracterizaban por sobre las demás personas de su edad a las que conocía? Porque sabía que él era uno de los pocos que podía realizar magia sin varita, aunque ésta fuera de forma inconsciente en la mayor parte de los casos, fluyendo a través de él después de un arrebato de ira, por lo general. Pero podía hacerlo y estaba seguro de que algún día podría dominarlo tan bien como había visto a Albus Dumbledore. Y también había sido de los primeros en dominar la magia no verbal, por no decir el segundo después de Hermione, como no. Y no hablaba desde la envidia, sino desde el conocimiento de saber que en la mayor parte de las cosas – por no decir en todo menos en Vuelo y en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – la castaña se llevaba la medalla de oro. Se esforzaba por ser la mejor y obtenía sus frutos por ello, hecho por el que la admiraba sin contemplaciones sabiendo que merecía el respeto que sentía por ella. Sobre todo cuando sabía que no podía esperar nada de sí mismo, ya que siempre lo dejaba todo para última hora a pesar de los reproches que su citada mejor amiga por su conformidad por sólo aprobar, cuando siempre le aseguraba que podría conseguir mejores marcas si fuera menos vago. Y tal vez tenía razón, pero el ojiverde sabía que no cambiaría en ese aspecto. Jamás. Le bastaba con obtener buenas calificaciones en las asignaturas que le aseguraran un ingreso en la Academia de Aurores y no necesitaba más.

Y todavía con esos pensamientos rondando su mente salió de la ducha y se vistió con un pijama limpio, apresurándose a envolver las demás prendas sucias en una bola que introdujo en el cesto de la ropa sucia, de donde desapareció al instante. Harry no tenía idea de quién había elaborado aquel hechizo que enviaba la ropa directamente al cuarto de la lavandería de la mansión tan pronto era depositada allí, pero lo consideraba brillante y, por alguna razón, supo que seguramente había sido la señora Weasley, la mujer más práctica que conocía en cuanto a hechizos de ámbito doméstico.

Abandonó el baño con una leve sonrisa bailando en sus labios y, una vez de regreso en su dormitorio, no pudo hacer otra cosa que recordar su fracaso a la hora de realizar un simple _Accio_ no verbal. Ladeó los labios fusilando a su varita con la mirada y pensó en volver a intentarlo, pero desechó enseguida esa idea. Porque sabía que si de nuevo fallaba terminaría por perder los nervios, así que prefirió creer que se trataba de cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo volviera a la normalidad. Claro que debería de proseguir con la rutina que había empezado tres días atrás, de comer todo lo que pudiera y hacer ejercicio que lo mantuviera en forma puesto que su examen de Aparición sería en menos de diez días y lo último que deseaba era suspenderlo. Porque no creía que hubiera cosa más útil que poder viajar de un lado a otro concentrándose simplemente en el punto de llegada y sobre todo en las circunstancias en las que se encontraba. Sería una buena forma de despiste para el momento en el que se enfrentara a Voldemort cuando lograra perfeccionar el método sin sentirse mareado después de cada aparición que realizara y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

Porque Harry se dio cuenta en ese momento de que, como Hermione, también deseaba ser el mejor en algunos aspectos que podrían llegar a salvarle la vida.

Harry Potter jamás se había considerado a sí mismo como una persona amante de la lectura. De hecho, los únicos libros que alguna vez creía haber disfrutado de verdad habían sido aquellos dedicados al mundo del Quidditch en todas sus facetas. Habría preferido leer un manual de cómo pulir decentemente una escoba voladora a tener que tragarse cualquiera de los volúmenes de Pociones o Transformaciones que le mandaban en el colegio. Sin embargo, en los últimos días, había terminado por darse cuenta de lo muy equivocado que había estado al pensar eso de sí mismo. Quizá se debía al aburrimiento por las horas que pasaba solo en su cuarto sin nada más que hacer que dormir, comer o hacer ejercicio físico y mental, pero finalmente había comenzado a valorar la lectura como nunca pensó que lo haría, encontrando los libros que había tomado prestados de la extensa biblioteca de la mansión de lo más interesantes.

Había hallado varios con hechizos útiles para el día a día, los cuales practicaba con el afán de perfeccionarlos junto con sus poderes mágicos. Todavía no había recuperado del todo su dominio de la varita, ésta se resistía sobre todo a ayudarlo con los hechizos no verbales, pero debía admitir que había avanzado muchísimo desde que había dejado de lado su cabezonería y había comenzado a practicar. Estaba aprendiendo muchísimo y además disfrutaba haciéndolo, algo que lo sorprendía y por fin lo hacía comprender a Hermione, claro que sabía de buena mano que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarla en cuanto a ansias del saber se refería. Para ello tendría que pasar todas sus horas muertas leyendo y eso era algo que definitivamente no haría. Porque también dedicaba buena parte de su tiempo despierto a hacer ejercicio y a poner en práctica los hechizos que encontraba en los libros, que no eran pocos.

Había decidido comenzar por los más sencillos teniendo en cuenta su pérdida de habilidades mágicas, llegando a manejarlos incluso mejor que antes. Cuando había practicado en la clase de Encantamientos el hechizo _Aguamenti_ bajo la supervisión del profesor Flitwick había sido un completo desastre. Obviamente había logrado realizarlo, pero tal vez con demasiado éxito después de que el hombre de pequeña estatura lo contemplara con una ceja enarcada y empapado de pies a cabeza. Era consciente de cómo llevar a acabo el encantamiento, pero en medidas exageradas. Sin embargo, después de prestar atención a las indicaciones del libro y tras concentrarse en realizarlo bien, ahora era capaz de provocar que de su varita surgiera la cantidad de agua que él quería. Y, como con ese hechizo, lo mismo sucedía con otros. Porque no sólo estaba recuperando sus poderes mágicos, sino que además lo hacía perfeccionándolos hasta un punto que jamás creyó posible.

Estaba completamente concentrado leyendo cómo potenciar el hechizo _Patronus_ una vez éste se había lanzado ya, cuando de pronto unos pasos apresurados a lo largo del pasillo lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Al instante sus ojos volaron hacia el reloj que había sobre su mesilla de noche y su ceño se frunció, preguntándose quién estaría correteando por la casa a las tres de la madrugada. Hasta que escuchó la voz de Ginny llamando a Jane Granger con un tono de voz sobresaltado. De un brinco se puso en pie, sintiendo sus pulsaciones acelerarse de manera repentina en cuanto comprendió qué podía significar todo aquello. Algo sucedía con Hermione. Corrió hasta la puerta sin preocuparse por hacer ruido y la abrió, completamente fuera de control. Hacía varios días que los gritos de dolor de su mejor amiga habían disminuido considerablemente llevándolo a pensar que se encontraría mejor, pero que Ginny acudiera a las tres de la madrugada para llamar a su madre no le dio buena espina. Atravesó el pasillo en dos largas zancadas percatándose de que las luces de toda la casa comenzaban a encenderse después de las voces que había dado la pelirroja y, al entrar en el dormitorio de Hermione, su corazón se detuvo y con él sus capacidades motrices. Se quedó tieso en medio de la habitación con los ojos abiertos de par en par clavados en ella sin poder creerse que estuviera sentada en el borde de la cama, mirándolo con una media sonrisa que no mejoraba para nada su aspecto cansado. La encontró más pálida de lo que la había visto días atrás, delgada y con profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos.

El corazón comenzó a latirle más deprisa y, sin saber de dónde acababa de salir ese impulso tan impropio de él, se acercó a la cama y se inclinó sobre ella envolviéndola en un abrazo que por alguna razón la hizo reír levemente. Y Harry sintió que un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima después de escuchar su risa cantarina sin saber siquiera que lo cargaba, estrechándola más fuerte contra él en el abrazo más prolongado que ambos habían compartido jamás.

'Vaya, me has echado de menos más de lo que pensaba' susurró ella en su oído con tono divertido y voz adormilada y aquello fue suficiente para que Harry volviera en sí y se separara de su cuerpo, sobresaltado. Hermione lo contempló con extrañeza a causa de su reacción, terminando por fruncir el ceño 'Harry, ¿qué-?'

'Cariño… oh, mi niña…' la emocionada voz de la señora Granger cortó de raíz la pregunta que Hermione iba a hacerle y Harry miró por encima de su hombro, echándose a un lado a toda velocidad al ver que la mujer se lo llevaría por delante si no se apartaba de su trayectoria hacia su hija. Incómodo después de haberse dado cuenta de que había cometido un grave error abandonando su dormitorio y rompiendo de esa forma su propósito de no dejarse ver por nadie, observó cómo madre e hija se abrazaban mientras Jane sollozaba. Claramente se encontraba feliz de que Hermione por fin se hubiera despertado y no era para menos. Harry también se alegraba, por supuesto, pero sabía que aquel era el momento oportuno para desaparecer de la escena antes de que las atenciones se centraran en él.

Volteó sobre sus talones y de nuevo su cuerpo se paralizó al ver que, junto a la puerta del dormitorio de su mejor amiga, se encontraban Ginny y Ron contemplándolo como si no pudieran creerse que de veras estuviera allí. La incomodidad que sintió bajo la mirada retadora de Ron no fue nada en comparación con la que lo golpeó después de que Ginny eludiera sus ojos más deprisa de lo que le hubiera gustado, como si no pudiera ni mirarlo a la cara. Tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, lamentando su temor a desmembrarse en caso de que decidiera Aparecer directamente en su dormitorio, sin duda el mejor escape que podía ocurrírsele en un momento como ese aún cuando lo realizara ilegalmente al no poseer todavía la licencia.

'¡Harry, querido!' la señora Weasley llegó de la nada y apartó a sus hijos para que le permitieran el paso, avanzando hasta él a toda velocidad para envolverlo en un fuerte abrazo 'No sabes lo mucho que me alegra verte. ¡Y así de bien!' le dijo mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo miraba desde todos los ángulos que le permitía la posición en la que se encontraba, hasta que por fin Hermione pareció captar su total atención y dio un brinco sobre sí misma, soltándolo 'Oh, Jane, dale a la pobre muchacha un respiro…' dijo con tono amable al tiempo que se alejaba hacia la cama.

Harry miró de nuevo hacia el pasillo percatándose de que Ginny había desaparecido, dejando atrás a un receloso hermano mayor que todavía lo contemplaba como si quisiera golpearlo. Y sí, si había deseado que se enfadara con él lo había logrado incluso con más éxito del que habría podido imaginar. Lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la puerta consciente de que Ron no se movería de allí, pasando a su lado sin detenerse aún cuando notó a la perfección que el pelirrojo acababa de clavarle un codo en las costillas, pareciendo buscar un enfrentamiento. En el pasillo se encontraban también Tonks, Remus y Arthur pero él ni los miró y entró en su cuarto como alma que lleva el diablo cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Lo siguiente que escuchó además de la ruidosa llegada de Mathew Granger, fue la voz de Tonks comentando su mejoría física a los demás. Después de eso, decidió silenciar su cuarto para no oír nada más.

Y esa noche Harry Potter no pudo pegar ojo.

_El suelo era de tierra. Lo descubrió después de haber caído tras tropezar con algo y apoyar sus manos sobre él para evitar irse de bruces. Recogió su varita maldiciendo la espesa niebla que no lo permitía ver absolutamente nada a pesar del hechizo_ Lumus_ y se puso en pie, dispuesto a retomar su andar. No sabía dónde se encontraba ni tampoco al lugar al que se dirigía, pero su corazón latía con tanta intensidad que lo hacía estar al acecho del peligro. Los nervios lo consumían de tal forma que sentía el sudor resbalándole a lo largo de la espalda al tiempo que avanzaba a pasos cortos, temeroso de volver a tropezar contra lo que creía eran raíces de árboles que sobresalían de la tierra bajo sus pies. Escuchó un crujido a su izquierda y, conteniendo el aliento, se volteó en aquella dirección aún cuando sabía que no sería capaz de ver más allá de la niebla. Algo dentro de él le decía que se alejara de allí en cuanto antes, pero parecía que su cuerpo no obedecía a esa parte racional de su cerebro que lo advertía del peligro al que posiblemente se expondría en caso de dirigirse hacia la procedencia del sonido que lo había sobresaltado. _

_Con todos los sentidos alerta se movió despacio, sigiloso como un gato, a lo largo del terreno que se abría frente a él. La niebla comenzaba a disiparse y esa fue razón suficiente para que sus ojos viajaran de un lado a otro a toda velocidad, abarcando todo el terreno que podía. Y o muy equivocado estaba, o se encontraba en el corazón del mismísimo Bosque Prohibido, razón suficiente para que el temor lo golpeara con más fuerza. Recordó las arañas gigantes, los centauros y todas aquellas criaturas oscuras que sabía lo habitaban y deseó tener ojos en la espalda, porque sabía que los necesitaría. El repentino batir de alas que sonó sobre su cabeza lo pilló tan desprevenido y agarrotado que saltó a un lado en un acto reflejo por cubrirse y se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol. Agitó la varita y el hechizo de luz desapareció, disponiéndose a contraatacar a cualquiera que lo estuviera acechando mientras echaba un vistazo desde su poco protector escondrijo, lanzando un suspiro al descubrir que tan sólo se había tratado de un búho buscando refugio en la rama del pino que había a unos pasos de él. Maldijo por lo bajo y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco sintiendo sus piernas temblar mientras esperaba poder controlar su respiración agitada y sus pulsaciones aceleradas, pero era un caso perdido._

_Miró al cielo encontrándose con la vegetación salvaje de los árboles que lo rodeaban impidiéndole contemplar directamente el firmamento, pero por la claridad que se colaba por entre los ramales supuso que había luna llena. Aquello no era muy alentador teniendo en cuenta el lugar en el que se encontraba. El rostro desfigurado y aterrador de Greyback asaltó su mente y tragó saliva, apretando con más energía la varita dentro de su mano cuando de nuevo otro crujido, esta vez más cercano a él, llegó a sus oídos. Su respiración se descompensó todavía más de lo que estaba y de pronto la inconfundible e histérica risa de Bellatrix Lestrange lo envolvió de tal forma que la habría jurado detrás de él, respirando en su nuca. Apretó los dientes con rabia y el miedo que sentía desapareció, transformándose en una furia que lo cegó por completo. _

'_Potty, ¿dónde estás? Deja de esconderte como un cobarde y ven a unirte ¡a la fiesta!' _

_En esta ocasión su ensordecedora risa fue acompañada por un grito desgarrador que atravesó el Bosque Prohibido en un eco incesante que le puso los pelos de punta. Y, sin saber siquiera a dónde debería de dirigirse para dar con ella, echó a correr tan rápido como le daban las piernas. _

'_Vamos, Potty… Sal de tu escondite…' _

_Se detuvo en seco. Estaba yendo en la dirección equivocada y cambió el rumbo de sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia la derecha en esta ocasión, esquivando todo aquello que se interponía en su camino con una habilidad que en ese momento le resultaba sobrenatural. _

'_¡Harry!' la voz de Hermione, suplicante, lo llevó a detenerse en sus trancas de forma tan brusca que acabó sentado en el suelo sintiendo que todo su organismo acababa de paralizarse '¡Harry, no la escuches!' parecía asustada y se levantó de un salto dispuesto a ir hacia ella. La escuchaba tan nítidamente que sabía que no debería de estar muy lejos. Podría lograrlo. La alcanzaría '¡Harry, huye!' y, a continuación de ese grito desesperado, llegó a él un nuevo alarido de dolor que lo llevó a sentir cómo su corazón se encogía hasta el punto de parecerle que un alambre de pinchos lo estrujaba._

'_¿Dejarás que tu pequeña_ sangre sucia _siga sufriendo?' Bellatrix parecía estarse divirtiendo y eso hizo que a él le hirviera todavía más la sangre. Saltó una roca después de impulsarse contra ella con su mano izquierda y las vio, unos cinco metros más allá en un claro que era iluminado por el brillo de la luna llena. Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor mientras Lestrange le apuntaba con su varita, claramente disfrutando con lo que estaba haciendo debido a la expresión de deleite que surcaba su rostro. _

_Harry apretó los puños y alzó la varita dispuesto a pagarle a aquella bruja con la misma medicina que ella empleaba sobre Hermione, cuando de pronto ambas desaparecieron y él sólo pudo escuchar la risa de Bellatrix envolviéndolo de nuevo…_

Tan pronto como Harry se incorporó en su cama de Grimmauld Place envuelto en sudor y con la respiración agitada, el primer pensamiento que atravesó su mente fue que algún día tendría a Bellatrix en carne y hueso frente a él y entonces no podría desaparecer tan fácilmente. Maldijo por lo bajo y meneó la cabeza tratando de alejar de su mente la pesadilla que acababa de desvelarlo, percatándose de que esa era la quinta noche consecutiva que se había despertado después de no haber podido vengarse de la Mortífaga a la que más ganas tenía de ahorcar con sus propias manos. La insultó con todas y cada una de las palabras malsonantes que invadieron su mente y de nuevo se dejó caer sobre el colchón, lanzando un profundo suspiro.

Frustrado y todavía agitado por la pesadilla que parecía haberse incrustado en el interior de su mente, atormentándolo, frotó sus ojos con cansancio y rogó por volver a dormirse. Se sentía agotado después de los esfuerzos físicos y mentales que había llevado a cabo durante su examen de Aparición el día anterior y necesitaba descansar. Todavía se sentía mareado después de que, de pura suerte, hubiera conseguido Aparecerse en varias ocasiones en los puntos de la sala que los examinadores le indicaban. Para él no había sido más que un milagro aprobar, aunque sabía que había sido por los pelos. En la última prueba no se había desmembrado de milagro, pero sí que había perdido una manga de su camisa. Afortunadamente los jueces no lo tomaron en cuenta debido a la dureza de la prueba y decidieron concederle la licencia, claro que por la mirada de Moody, el único que había tenido el privilegio de asistir al examen aún cuando Harry no terminaba de comprender por qué exactamente, supo que habían sido benévolos. En realidad no le importaba demasiado por qué no lo habían suspendido.

Pero debía admitir que le causaba cierta curiosidad que hubiera sido capaz de concentrarse durante las pruebas, ya que su mente por momentos se había desviado, sin poder evitarlo, a la situación incómoda que había vivido al salir de su cuarto después de trece días sin ver a nadie. La ocasión en la que había ido al dormitorio de Hermione creyendo que algo malo sucedía con ella no contaba, puesto que no habían sido más que unos simples minutos. Sin embargo la mañana del día anterior, Molly Weasley había insistido en que desayunara en la cocina para coger fuerzas – lo cual no había sido una buena idea cuando la comida en su estómago se había revuelto insoportablemente antes, durante y después del examen -, obligándolo a vivir una de las situaciones más amargas de su vida. Ron no había dejado de enviarle miradas furiosas desde el otro extremo de la mesa haciéndolo sentir como si una soga estuviera alrededor de su cuello, como si en cualquier momento fuera a acercarse para golpearlo. Molly, por su parte, actuaba como si la tensión palpable no estuviera allí y se había dedicado a alabar el buen aspecto que presentaba, insistiendo en que tenía que seguir alimentándose como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Se había sentido un extraño en aquella mesa donde todos evitaban hablar por miedo a decir algo equivocado que hiciera estallar la bomba que se cernía sobre ellos. Incluso Tonks, quien normalmente hablaba por los codos, había permanecido callada mientras ella y Remus intercambiaban miradas de preocupación que lo ponían más nervioso de lo que estaba cuando las depositaban en él. Y la actitud de Ginny para nada mejoraba el ambiente. Había permanecido a la mesa un total de tres minutos en los que ni siquiera lo había mirado, abandonando la mesa antes siquiera de terminar su desayuno ante una exclamación reprobatoria de Molly que no sirvió para hacerla permanecer en la estancia.

Después de eso Harry pensó que las cosas no podrían empeorar, pero pronto comprobó lo equivocado que estaba. El alivio que sintió en un primer momento al ver acceder por la puerta a una muy sonriente Jane Granger acompañada de su esposo, se fue al garete tan pronto como ella comunicó a todos que Hermione de nuevo daba muestras de una recuperación fructuosa. Su estómago se puso del revés y siguió con la mirada a la mujer castaña mientras ésta se acercaba a pasos gráciles hacia el fregadero de la cocina, depositando en él una bandeja en la que transportaba un plato de comida apenas intacto. Adivinó que lo había llevado para Hermione y se sintió levemente mareado al ver que ella casi ni lo había probado, algo que Jane corroboró mientras servía el desayuno para ella y para Mathew, quien tomó asiento al lado de Harry propinándole una amistosa palmada en la espalda. Él ni se atrevió a mirarlo, fijando sus atenciones en la montaña de magdalenas que Molly había situado frente a él como si de pronto éstas se hubieran transformado en asqueroso hollín de chimenea. Su boca se secó y respiró profundamente, insultándose al haber sido lo suficiente optimista como para haber creído que Hermione ya estaba totalmente recuperada después de haberla visto consciente.

Saberse equivocado, no sirvió para nada más que para hacerlo sentirse la persona del mundo. Hermione todavía no estaba bien del todo y eso para él fue como una bofetada en frío. Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que había sufrido el ataque de Bellatrix. ¿Tanto se había desquitado aquella maldita bruja con ella que todavía su cuerpo se resentía? No había vuelto a escucharla gritar y había pensado que era buena señal, pero en ese momento no pudo más que recordar que desde la noche en la que había acudido a su cuarto él había insonorizado el suyo para no oír nada, así que bien había podido llamarlo para que fuera a su lado que él no la habría oído. Y la impotencia que sintió en ese momento tan sólo fue la guinda del pastel a la hora del desayuno, sintiéndose gratamente agradecido tan pronto como Moody, Tonks, Remus y Arthur le indicaron que debían de partir para llegar a la hora de su examen de Aparición. Jamás se había levantado tan deprisa para abandonar una estancia, ni siquiera cuando los Dementores lo habían obligado a usar magia antes del comienzo de su quinto curso en Hogwarts y había tenido que sentarse en el banquillo de los acusados frente al Wizengamot, pero sentía la urgencia de huir de la tensión de la cocina. Hasta que al llegar al salón se encontró con Ginny quien, produciendo un alarido de sorpresa y con expresión de terror, escondió algo tras su espalda y salió corriendo como si estuviera huyendo del mismísimo diablo.

Recordando ese instante, suspiró. Sin duda después de todo eso seguía siendo para él un interrogante sin respuesta el haber superado el examen de Aparición. Su concentración había dejado mucho que desear. No había podido quitar de su mente el estado de Hermione, las miradas furiosas de Ron y mucho menos el hecho de que Ginny no pudiera estar en la misma estancia que él por más de tres minutos.

No tenía idea de qué le sucedía a la pelirroja. No sabía si estaba molesta con él por haberla dejado plantada tras el funeral de Dumbledore o si se debía al hecho de que él no quisiera verla ni a ella, ni a nadie, pero ninguna de las dos cosas explicaban el por qué se sobresaltaba en su presencia. De forma inconsciente ese comportamiento en ella le recordaba a su llegada a La Madriguera en el verano después de su primer año en Hogwarts, lo que le provocaba incesantes bailoteos de mariposas en torno a su pecho. Era como si todo volviera a empezar con ella, quedando atrás la Ginny segura de sí misma y fuerte que había llegado a conocer el año anterior. ¿Se sentiría avergonzada en su presencia, como antaño, o era que simplemente trataba de eludirlo? Nunca podría saberlo. No al menos sin preguntarle a ella, algo que en un principio desechó, al menos hasta que los pensamientos que lo habían acompañado en su encierro asaltaron de nuevo su mente.

Durante las dos semanas que había permanecido en su cuarto había llegado a la conclusión de que regresaría a Hogwarts. En ese tiempo se había dado cuenta de que no sólo se debía a su ansia por hablar con Dumbledore y escuchar lo que él tenía que contarle, sino también a que todavía le quedaba mucho por aprender en cuanto a magia se refería. Necesitaba perfeccionarse, prepararse bien para lo que sabía no podría evitar cuando llegara el momento de enfrentarse a Voldemort y sabía que no había mejor lugar para ello que la escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Era algo que esperaba con más ilusión de lo que habría pensado en un principio, pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse contrariado: el tener que enfrentarse día a día con la presencia de sus amigos y no poder compartir con ellos esos momentos que lo llenaban de ganas de vivir. No quería exponerlos al peligro, eso era lo último que deseaba en el mundo, pero dos semanas hablando apenas con Kreacher habían sido suficientes para percatarse de que los echaba de menos y de que, por sobre todas las cosas, los necesitaba. Ellos eran su cable de unión a la Tierra y se sentiría perdido entre los muros de piedra de Hogwarts sin su compañía…

Pestañeó, de nuevo sintiéndose contrariado como cada vez que ese debate mental se presentaba en su mente. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso y centrarse en sus metas iniciales, claro que una parte de él le susurraba, con voz siseante y furiosa, que estaba en un error al alejarlos después de todo lo que habían hecho por él. Pero su parte racional era más insistente recordándole que cabía la probabilidad de ponerlos a salvo y si para ello tenía que vivir amargado, lo haría.

La frustración de la cruda realidad se apoderó de él y saltó de la cama, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la pila de libros que había ido acumulando durante esas dos semanas, comenzando a pasar los tomos con aburrimiento. Los volúmenes de Defensa ya los había revisado un par de veces y no se sentía con ánimos para volver a empezar, así que los lanzó a un lado de forma despreocupada, buscando cualquier otra cosa con la que pasar el tiempo. Fue entonces que dio con un libro de Pociones Avanzadas que se detuvo en su selección, contemplando la portada con fijeza y un cosquilleo incómodo invadiendo repentinamente su estómago. En su momento había tomado ese libro sólo para saciar la curiosidad que la poción _Emotio Fissionis_ había despertado en él después de haberla visto en el tomo de séptimo curso, esperando que desvelaran más datos de ésta que lo hicieran comprender bien su función, pero después de recordar que estaba ahí, sintió algo más. Como en un acto reflejo que acompañaba a sus pensamientos miró hacia la puerta como si a través de las paredes pudiera ver el dormitorio de Hermione y su estómago dio un vuelco. No había estado con ella para ayudarla a superar el duro momento por el que estaba pasando. Sabía lo terrible que era revivir los peores momentos de la vida de uno una noche tras otra, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que suponía ser torturado con el hechizo _Cruciatus_ hasta la pérdida de la consciencia. Igualmente lo adivinaba insoportable. Todavía recordaba bien el dolor clavándose bajo su piel cual alfileres incandescentes cuando Voldemort lo había sometido a ese maleficio y no quería ni imaginar qué se sentiría tras varias reincidencias. Agitó la cabeza y apretó la mandíbula, estirándose sobre el suelo para recuperar la varita que, horas antes, había dejado sobre su sillón de lectura. Con un movimiento de muñeca quitó de la puerta el hechizo que lo protegía de los sonidos externos a su cuarto y lanzó un suspiro, disfrutando del silencio del momento. Parecía ser que Hermione dormía, pero no tenía idea de si estaría disfrutando de un sueño tranquilo, sin pesadillas…

Agitando la cabeza abrió el manual de Pociones Avanzadas y buscó en el índice la reseña de la página en la que podría encontrar la poción _Emotio Fissionis_, creyendo que había llegado al fin el momento en el que le devolviera a Hermione parte de todo lo que ella había hecho por él. Cuando al fin la tuvo enfrente cerró los ojos y se humedeció los labios, rogando porque aquel libro fuera más preciso que el que estudiarían en Hogwarts, porque sino estaba seguro de que se volvería loco buscando en la biblioteca hasta hallar el correcto. ¿Dónde conseguiría los ingredientes para elaborarla? Eso lo pensaría después, porque estaba seguro de que no descansaría hasta liberar a su mejor amiga de la mitad de la carga que la atormentaba…


	5. Atrapado

N/A: ¡Hola a tods! ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado del capítulo anterior! Me halaga mucho que os esté gustando cómo va la historia. Por el momento sé que avanza lenta, pero poco a poco iremos entrando en la trama.

¡Muchas gracias por los mensajes! :-D

Espero que el siguiente os guste...

¡Hasta la próxima actualización!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Atrapado.<strong>

Harry despertó a mediodía con los rayos de sol iluminando por completo su cuarto. Pestañeó varias veces bajo aquella claridad cegadora y trató de incorporarse, sintiendo cómo varios objetos pesados se escurrían a lo largo de su pecho, aterrizando sonoramente sobre el colchón. Maldijo por lo bajo y apartó los libros de pociones a un lado, percatándose de que se había quedado dormido leyendo y que en algún momento durante la noche había perdido sus gafas. Palmoteó la almohada buscándolas mientras frotaba sus ojos, encontrándolas al fin sobre la mesilla de noche aún cuando no recordaba si de veras las había dejado allí. Las colocó sobre el puente de su nariz y se sentó en el colchón, brincando de forma inconsciente por el sobresalto que le provocó ver a Hermione a los pies de su cama con la espalda apoyada contra uno de los postes del dosel que la adornaba.

'No sé cómo has podido dormir bajo esa montaña de libros. Ni siquiera yo podría soportarlo' bromeó ella de pronto, claro que su rostro en ningún momento modificó la expresión seria que lo empañaba. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Todavía estaba medio dormido y no veía bien, o Hermione había estado llorando? Le parecía ver sus ojos ligeramente rojos e hinchados, al igual que la punta de su nariz y las mejillas. Tragó saliva dispuesto a preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero entonces ella eludió su mirada y prefirió no incomodarla más de lo que ella en ese momento lo hacía con él al haber invadido así su espacio sin permiso.

¿Cómo habría entrado? El hechizo que había empleado para sellar la puerta no aparecía en ninguno de los libros de texto que hubieran podido estudiar en Hogwarts, claro que estaba hablando de Hermione Granger y no tenía por qué sorprenderse de que supiera mil y una formas de contrarrestar cualquier hechizo.

'Te he echado de menos' le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo todavía y volviendo a ganarse su total atención tras esas palabras que le calaron en lo más profundo de su alma. Harry sintió que un nudo se situaba a la altura de su garganta, ahogándolo, y tragó saliva 'No es que haya estado consciente demasiado tiempo, pero en mis momentos de lucidez…' Hermione meneó la cabeza a los lados y mordió sus labios. Harry supo que trataba de contener el llanto y la angustia que se había apoderado de él al percatarse de que había estado llorando se volvió más intensa 'Ginny ha estado de lo más extraña últimamente. Me hace compañía, pero apenas habla. Claro que tampoco es como si pudiera hacerlo, porque Ron se encarga de monopolizar las conversaciones y no hace otra cosa que hablar de ti y-' sollozó y el ojiverde se movió ligeramente hacia adelante dispuesto a tomar esa mano de ella que reposaba sobre la cama, pero en un último momento no se atrevió a hacerlo 'Todo ha sido por mi culpa'

Esa confesión lo dejó helado. Sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, buscó su rostro deseando mirarla a los ojos para asegurarse de que de veras sus oídos no lo habían engañado, pero Hermione lo cubría parcialmente con la manga de la sudadera escarlata que vestía y que por un segundo ganó su atención, volteándole el estómago. La habría reconocido en cualquier parte gracias a la rotura que tenía en esa precisa manga que ella mantenía en alto, fruto de su caída de la escoba en su tercer año en Hogwarts durante el ataque de los Dementores, pero el número siete en el centro del pecho la delataba como suya. Cómo diablos había terminado en el baúl de su mejor amiga, era todo un misterio. Pero pronto lo olvidó, recordando que ella estaba luchando en ese momento contra las lágrimas y que en realidad le importaba una mierda que ahora ella se hubiera adueñado de una sudadera que ni siquiera le servía. Se incorporó sobre el colchón y se acercó a ella, despacio, percatándose de que le enviaba una mirada fugaz antes de volver a desviar sus ojos hacia la ventana, eludiendo la de él. Tomó su mano, como había pensado en hacer en un principio y la estrechó entre las de él. Porque una cosa era alejarse de sus amigos y otra muy diferente era hacerlo cuando se encontraban en ese estado de desconsuelo del que se sentía culpable. Porque él era el que tenía que sentirse así y no ella. Tenía que ser él el que llorara.

'Hermione… ¿De qué te culpas exactamente?' le preguntó con un tono de voz suave y ella volvió a poner sus atenciones en él, incrédula y con el ceño fruncido. Las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos y sus mejillas y Harry las limpió con el dorso de su mano derecha que después secó sobre el edredón.

'Te-tenía que haberme dado cuenta de la presencia de Bellatrix, pero me pilló desprevenida y-y el dolor… N-no podía soportarlo, Harry. Intenté contraatacar, créeme que lo intenté... p-pero apenas era capaz de incorporarme y- y ella no se detenía. N-no quería decepcionarte, pero no podía hacer nada' y de un momento a otro rompió en un llanto más fuerte, abalanzándose sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

Su ímpetu pilló desprevenido a Harry, quien no pudo hacer más que abrir sus brazos para recibirla al tiempo que era derribado sobre el colchón con ella casi acostada encima de su cuerpo y llorando a lágrima viva sobre su hombro. No fue hasta entonces que Harry se dio cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, cuando la humedad de las lágrimas comenzó a recorrerle la clavícula y podía sentir las manos frías de Hermione aferrándose desesperadamente a sus costillas. La sujetó contra sí durante varios minutos en los que ella había pasado del simple llanto al desesperado hasta que, finalmente, comenzó a calmarse y se quedó en silencio, entre sus brazos. Y él no pudo alegrarse más porque se hubiera recompuesto, todavía demasiado paralizado por sus palabras. ¿Creía que él se sentía decepcionado con ella por no haber luchado? Esa chica sin duda tenía que estar loca de remate para pensar algo así de él. No le resultaba agradable pensar en eso, pero comenzaba a creer que la tortura de Bellatrix podría haber afectado seriamente a su cerebro. ¿Qué diablos tenía dentro de la cabeza? Jamás la había visto así y sintió que su corazón se contraía dolorosamente, pensando en las mil y una formas de decirle que ella nunca podría decepcionarlo, ni aunque se lo propusiera. Pero en lugar de ello permaneció acostado boca arriba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, sin apenas percatarse de que durante todo ese tiempo había estado acariciándole la espalda para brindarle apoyo sino hasta que ella comenzó a devolverle el gesto moviendo sus manos heladas a lo largo de su costado. Era un gesto simple, pero jamás pensó que lo haría sentirse tan relajado y en paz.

'Has adelgazado' dijo Hermione de pronto, rompiendo el agradable silencio que los rodeaba y cuando él había logrado controlar la lluvia de interrogantes que lo asaltó después de lo que ella le había dicho. Harry movió la cabeza a un lado y la observó, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al percatarse de que ella lo contemplaba como si no pudiera creerse que no se hubiera dado cuenta de ese detalle hasta ahora 'Y has estado haciendo deporte también' añadió mientras se movía hasta que por fin se acostó a su lado y dejó de apoyar parte de su peso sobre él. Colocó la cabeza en su hombro y de nuevo acarició sus costillas con las yemas de los dedos. Harry sintió las cosquillas invadiéndolo y la tomó con rapidez de la muñeca, enviándole una mirada reprobatoria decidiendo que no podía alargar más el momento de lo que ya lo había hecho.

'Me siento ofendido porque creas que tú podrías llegar a decepcionarme alguna vez. Y sin comentarios acerca de las circunstancias de las que hablamos' le espetó de buenas a primeras y ella lo miró, pasmada. No sabía si tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro al hablarle de manera tan directa, pero tenía la sensación de que tenía que dejar las cosas claras 'Esa… _bruja_ te atacó a traición y te torturó, y créeme que en cuanto lo supe lo último que se me pasó por la cabeza fue la decepción. Ni siquiera sé cómo has podido pensar eso, Hermione, de veras… Me sentí aterrado porque te hubieras expuesto al peligro de esa forma con el único propósito de cubrirme la espalda. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo así? Nunca más, ¿me oyes? O seré yo mismo el que te torture, créeme'

'Te ha cambiado la voz' la vio incorporarse con el ceño fruncido para poder mirarlo a la cara con mayor facilidad y él la contempló de regreso con incredulidad. ¿Era esa su forma de darle a entender que había comprendido lo que le había dicho, o era que simplemente había decidido cambiar el tema de conversación de forma deliberada? 'No me di cuenta cuando hablaste antes' dijo aquello como si de pronto se considerara una persona despistada, ella, Hermione Granger.

'No voy a permitirte que de nuevo cambies el tema de-' ella suspiró y Harry frunció el ceño.

'Me has dicho que no te sentías decepcionado, pero con tus palabras me demuestras que así es' el moreno se incorporó también sin poder creerse lo que le estaba diciendo.

'¿Tienes idea del susto que me llevé cuando vi a Remus cargándote inconsciente en sus brazos? Creí que habías muerto, ¿dónde entra ahí la decepción?' le preguntó de regreso.

'En que habrías preferido que no me hubiera expuesto al peligro'

'¡Por supuesto que lo habría preferido! ¿Acaso crees que me gusta que tú o cualquier otro arriesgue su vida por salvar la mía?' llegados a ese punto, el rostro de la castaña enrojeció de forma brusca y él supo enseguida, por la mirada asesina que le envió, que acababa de tocar un tema demasiado delicado que acababa de catapultarla al enfado inminente.

'¿Y las veces que tú arriesgaste la tuya para salvarme a mí?' Harry lanzó un bufido.

'Tu vida jamás habría corrido riesgo alguno de no haber sido por mi culpa' le respondió él con más brusquedad de la necesaria, teniendo la desagradable sensación de que la piel de Hermione acababa de tornarse de gallina después de aquel comentario.

'Si estoy contigo en esto, Harry, es porque yo lo quiero así'

'¿Acaso no tengo voz ni voto? No estoy dispuesto a que más gente a la que quiero resulte herida o incluso muera sólo por tener que ver conmigo'

Hermione había abierto la boca para retrucar tan pronto como él había comenzado la frase, pero volvió a cerrarla después de que su cerebro procesó las palabras finales que Harry había pronunciado. Su mirada chocolate se suavizó con la misma rapidez con la que se había encendido y lo contempló con repentina calidez antes de envolverlo en un nuevo abrazo asfixiante. Y Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentir un calor apabullante situándose sobre sus mejillas y extendiéndose a lo largo de su rostro, hasta que las orejas le ardieron mientras colocaba tímidamente las manos sobre su espalda, avergonzado por su muestra de afecto inesperada. Porque aunque era verdad que quería a Hermione - no por nada era su mejor amiga y la consideraba una de las personas más importantes en su vida -, jamás se había detenido a pensar lo que sentía por ella y mucho menos habría esperado decírselo como lo hizo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo al ponerle etiqueta a esa calidez que lo envolvía sólo con saber que ella estaba a salvo. El don de la palabra no era lo suyo, precisamente, y, sin embargo, ahí estaba ahora, recibiendo un abrazo realmente más largo de lo necesario como respuesta a su muestra de afecto salida de la nada.

'Después tengo que hablar contigo acerca de algo, pero por ahora será mejor que bajemos a comer, ¿de acuerdo? Mi madre ya nos debe de estar esperando desde hace un buen rato' la castaña se separó de él y saltó de la cama con renovadas energías, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y Harry, aún cuando se sentía aliviado porque ella hubiera decidido no profundizar en el tema de los sentimientos mutuos que podrían compartir, no pudo hacer otra cosa que fruncir el ceño. ¿Cómo diablos había podido discutir con él pareciendo que de buena gana le arrancaría los ojos y después actuar como si nada? ¡Y sobre todo después de haber llorado como lo había hecho! La conversación había dado tantos tumbos y ella ahora gozaba de tan buen humor, que él habría pensado que de veras nada de eso había sucedido de no ser porque en sus ojos todavía podían verse las pruebas de que había llorado, aún cuando en ese momento estaban bañados por un brillo que nunca antes le había visto. La observó caminar hasta la puerta con expresión todavía estupefacta y voltearse junto a ésta llevando las manos a sus caderas para enviarle una mirada reprobatoria.

'¿Qué haces ahí vagueando? ¡Muévete!' le dijo con tono de voz exigente. Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose incómodo una vez más a pesar de que eso en pocas ocasiones le sucedía en presencia de Hermione, a menos que ella y Ron discutieran y lo metieran en medio buscando su apoyo o, como hacía unos segundos, a él se le ocurriera expresar en su presencia sus sentimientos con palabras 'Por el amor de Dios, sólo tienes que ponerte una camiseta. Tampoco es como si mi madre se fuera a asustar por verte en pijama, ¿sabes?'

'Mejor baja tú. Apenas tengo hambre y-' ella lo miró con una perspicaz ceja enarcada y en varios pasos se acercó hasta la cama sosteniéndole la mirada '¿Qué?'

'¿Me obligarás a usar la fuerza, Potter?' le preguntó colocando las manos sobre sus caderas una vez más.

'Hermione, no creo que-'

'Ya conoces a mi madre y sabes que no muerde. En realidad, no ha hecho otra cosa que decir maravillas de ti cada vez que tiene oportunidad-'

'N-no se trata de tu madre' la interrumpió él, tragando saliva una vez más.

'Si lo dices por Ron y Ginny, supongo que entonces es necesario que te recuerde que hoy se celebra la boda de Bill y Fleur' lo informó ella contemplándolo con intensidad.

Harry se insultó a sí mismo por haberlo olvidado aún cuando Molly le había ido a preguntar la tarde anterior si quería acudir y de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en haber decepcionado a la matriarca del clan Weasley al haber declinado su invitación quedándose dormido. Claro que tampoco es como si hubiera asistido de haberse acordado, aún sintiéndolo por Bill y Fleur. Sabía que su presencia no haría más que volver las cosas tensas con Ron, así que sin duda lo mejor habría sido permanecer en Grimmauld Place, cosa que había sucedido de manera fortuita. Sólo esperaba que Molly no estuviera demasiado enfadada con él en ese momento…

'Supongo que podrás soportar el estrés de comer con dos personas, ¿no?' Hermione irrumpió en sus pensamientos, regresándolo a la realidad 'Además, según me han dicho ya has pasado demasiadas horas aquí encerrado y eso no puede ser sano' lo tomó del brazo y tiró de él para levantarlo.

Harry terminó cediendo a regañadientes. Su plan de alejarse de sus amigos no estaba funcionando con Hermione, para nada. Y mucho menos después de la conversación intensa que acababan de tener. Se dirigió hasta su baúl y sacó de él una camiseta limpia que vistió a toda velocidad antes de voltearse hacia su amiga, quien lo esperaba junto a la puerta contemplándolo con curiosidad. Harry fue hasta ella con una extraña sensación bailando en el interior de su estómago y tomó el picaporte de la puerta, preguntándose si acaso ella había pensado que necesitaría de una guía para no perderse por el camino. Cuando el pomo no cedió bajo su mano frunció el ceño.

'¿Pretendes que la abra si está sellada mágicamente?' le preguntó a la chica.

'A mí no me mires, has sido tú quien lo hizo y no he podido averiguar el hechizo que empleaste para contrarrestarlo, así que…' se encogió de hombros y él la miró con sorpresa, girando sobre sus talones. Y, mientras iba a por su varita y pronunciaba el contra hechizo que les permitiría salir al fin del dormitorio, no pudo evitar interesarse por cómo entonces había logrado ella acceder a su cuarto si no lo había hecho a través de la puerta 'La próxima vez que de veras quieras mantenerte alejado del mundo, asegúrate de que las barreras anti Aparición están activadas. Enserio, sabía que Ron era lento para estas cosas, pero nunca pensé que hasta el punto de no haber pensado en lo obvio' le dijo rodando los ojos al tiempo que ambos salían al pasillo, Harry contemplándola con la boca entreabierta y maldiciendo mentalmente su estupidez. Hasta que entonces se dio cuenta que ella, al llamar a Ron lento, lo insultaba a él también de forma indirecta. Porque al pelirrojo no parecía habérsele ocurrido que podría Aparecerse, tanto como él no pensó en la probabilidad de que alguien lo hiciera. Abrió la boca para reprocharle la falta de respeto, pero ella habló más rápido y lo hizo olvidarse de ese detalle 'Oh, Harry… Qué haríais vosotros dos sin mí'

'Probablemente habríamos muerto durante el primer año en Hogwarts siendo asfixiados sin piedad por el _Lazo del Diablo_ que nos esperaba bajo la trampilla que Fluffy protegía' respondió él seguro de sus palabras, terminando por sonreír al escucharla soltar una alegre carcajada al tiempo que descendían las escaleras.

'Si es que antes no terminabais expulsados. Recuerda que Filch estuvo a un respiro de pillarnos in fraganti en el pasillo del tercer piso. De no haber sido por mis conocimientos, lo habría hecho' le dijo con aquel todo de sabelotodo que a él tanto lo divertía.

'Fuiste tú quien abrió la puerta, sí. Y también la que después nos acusó a mí y a Ron de que hubiéramos podido acabar muertos - _o aún peor, expulsados_ - al descubrir que tras ésta se encontraba aquel enorme perro de tres cabezas' ella se sonrojó sobremanera después de que él hubiera resaltado las palabras exactas que había pronunciado aquella noche y le propinó un golpe en el hombro aprovechando que descendía las escaleras un paso por delante de ella '¿Qué? No habríamos estado al borde de la muerte si tú no hubieras abierto aquella puerta'

'No habría tenido que abrirla de no ser porque tú y Ron os empeñasteis en curiosear en una zona del castillo que Dumbledore había etiquetado de prohibida' le reprochó con tono burlesco.

'No me vengas con esas, ¿quieres? Admite que esa noche fue emocionante' Harry la miró por encima del hombro, observándola esconder una sonrisa y enarcar una ceja en su lugar.

'Mi primera experiencia cercana a la muerte, ¿y quieres que te diga que me resultó emocionante?'

'No te vayas por las ramas, Granger. Tu primera experiencia cercana a la muerte fue en el baño de las chicas del primer piso con el Troll, no quieras enterrar en el olvido el día en el que nuestra amistad comenzó a florecer, ¿de acuerdo?' Harry de nuevo se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que había vuelto a meter la pata y maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía la mano de Hermione descolocarle el cabello al tiempo que reía alegremente. ¿Qué diablos le sucedía? Se suponía que quería alejarla, no hacer que le tomara más aprecio demostrándole que recordaba cada momento que había pasado con ella.

'¡Cómo olvidarla!' había exclamado con cierta nostalgia mientras él pensaba todas esas cosas.

Cuando por fin alcanzaron el primer piso de la mansión, Jane Granger, que parecía haberlos escuchado, había salido al pasillo para recibirlos en la puerta de la cocina con el delantal cubriendo la parte frontal de su ropa y una expresión de puro desconcierto bañando sus facciones, como si verlos le hubiera causado un shock.

'Caramba, Hermione. Debo admitir que subestimé tu poder de convicción' dijo con tono sorprendido mientras su mirada de asombro caía sobre Harry, quien se sonrojó mientras ella lo tomaba de las mejillas antes de acercarse y depositar en una de ellas un sonoro beso.

'Digamos que me amenazó con emplear la fuerza si no aceptaba acompañarla'

'¿Y tú temes a esa complexión delgada? Vaya, los hombres sin duda alguna os acobardáis fácilmente frente a una mujer que muestre un poco de genio, ¿eh?' se burló Jane sonriendo de medio lado mientras accedía a la cocina y ellos la seguían.

'Créame que no habría accedido si no supiera que es mucho más rápida con la varita que yo'

'¿De nuevo tratándome de usted?' le preguntó después de soltar una leve carcajada y él se sonrojó, susurrándole a toda velocidad sus disculpas 'Eres demasiado educado para mi gusto, a veces'

'¡Mamá!'

'Sólo era una broma. Se aprecia mucho que un muchacho de su edad sepa tratar con respeto a sus mayores. Ahora dejémonos de chácharas y sentémonos a comer antes de que la carne al chocolate se enfríe'

Harry se sentía como si se encontrara en una ratonera. Quería huir, buscaba las excusas más tontas para hacerlo, pero no había manera de que ninguna de las dos mujeres Granger se lo permitieran y, la verdad, debía admitir que lo agradecía un par de horas después, mientras reía a carcajadas de las anécdotas que Jane le contaba de la infancia de Hermione. La joven castaña, que en un principio se había mostrado indignada porque su madre la avergonzara deliberadamente frente a uno de sus mejores amigos, había terminado uniéndose a los relatos hasta el punto de burlarse de sí misma mostrándole a Harry una faceta que jamás había conocido de ella. Siempre había pensado que Hermione de pequeña había sido una niña tímida que no hacía más que sentarse en los bancos del parque a leer un libro mientras los demás niños jugaban, y por eso que Jane le contara que había sido la criatura más traviesa y difícil de manejar del barrio en el que vivían le parecía del todo surrealista. No terminaba de creer que de verdad hubiera hecho cosas como vaciar un bote de pintura verde que su padre empleaba para pintar la valla del jardín sobre el coche del vecino, o que lanzara globos de agua con harina a la gente que pasaba por la acera mientras se ocultaba tras los setos del parque… simplemente no pegaba con la Hermione fanática de las normas que había conocido con once años. No podían tratarse de la misma persona.

'Está bien, tuve mi época rebelde a los seis años, ¿y quién no? Quiero decir, era una cría, ¿qué más podía hacer sino travesuras?' dijo con las mejillas encendidas por la timidez de sacar los trapos sucios de su infancia a colación y que aún por encima se dudara de ello.

'Erm, no. La verdad es que no se me ocurre nada que Hermione Granger, devora-libros y estudiante número uno de Hogwarts, pudiera hacer aparte de dedicar sus horas muertas a pintar de azul a una compañera del colegio durante la clase de Plástica, en lugar de comportarse como es debido' se burló el moreno ganándose un puñetazo suave en el brazo por parte de la muchacha.

'¿Tú sabías leer bien con seis años, gracioso?' le preguntó acto seguido y él se encogió de hombros.

'La verdad, ni siquiera recuerdo qué hacía yo con esa edad. Claro que probablemente me dedicaría a cambiar el color de pelo de aquellos que me elegían como el blanco para las burlas' respondió.

'¿Ya sabías hacer magia, tan joven?' Jane había abierto los ojos de par en par.

'Jamás premeditada, créeme. Hasta que un semi gigante con un paraguas rosa echó abajo la puerta de la cabaña de mis tíos en la noche de mi onceavo cumpleaños, yo no tenía ni idea de que la magia existía'

'¿Hagrid?' preguntó Hermione para, cuando él asintió, estallar en carcajadas una vez más, pareciendo encantada de la hazaña de su antiguo profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y buen amigo '¿Con un paraguas rosa?'

'Que empleó después para ponerle a mi primo Dudley una hermosa y retorcida cola de cerdo en el trasero' la castaña abrió la boca de par en par y, sujetándose al brazo de Harry como si necesitara de apoyo para no desvanecer, volvió a echarse a reír.

'En una circunstancia normal me habría horrorizado por algo así, pero tratándose de tu primo… Merlín, habría pagado por ver eso' admitió mientras secaba sus lágrimas y meneaba su cabeza a los lados.

Harry la contemplaba con una media sonrisa, dichoso por verla disfrutar así después de haber sido testigo de su dolor, hasta que de pronto sintió la mirada de Jane sobre ellos y sus ojos se desviaron hacia la mujer. En principio le había parecido complacida por los mismos motivos que lo estaba él, pero entonces vio un brillo oculto que no conocía, uno que, por razones que desconocía al no comprender qué significaba, le provocó un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna. Jane, como si se hubiera percatado de ello, sonrió más ampliamente y se puso en pie tomando la bandeja con las tazas de té de sobre la mesa de centro.

'¿Os traigo algo de la cocina, chicos?'

'No, gracias' respondieron al unísono y ella, tras decirles que regresaría enseguida, abandonó el salón caminando con esa gracilidad que la hacía parecer que flotaba sin siquiera tocar el suelo.

'Eres afortunada' se encontró diciéndole a su mejor amiga, quien enseguida lo contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras se acomodaba a su lado en el sofá, encogiendo las rodillas contra su pecho 'Tu madre. Es excelente' añadió para hacerse entender mejor y Hermione sonrió al instante.

'Según tengo entendido el sentimiento es mutuo' respondió ella con diversión 'Me dijo que cuando te vio la primera vez, se sintió como si te conociera de toda la vida'

'Y supongo que lo mucho que me ha comentado que tú le has hablado de mí no tiene nada que ver con eso' Hermione sonrió más ampliamente hasta que un brillo cálido alcanzó sus ojos.

'Absolutamente nada' dijo y él pudo notar a la perfección el sarcasmo divertido de sus palabras.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos y de pronto Harry se sintió confuso, sin saber qué decir o hacer. En un primer momento pensó en darle las gracias por el genial día que estaba pasando por su causa, pero mordió la punta de su lengua al darse cuenta de que aquella sería una muy mala idea y que terminaría por complicarle más las cosas. Tanto como lo era el estar allí en ese momento. Debería de levantarse y regresar a su habitación, a su cueva, e hibernar en ella hasta que llegara el momento de regresar a Hogwarts. Pero se encontró a sí mismo perdido en la mirada de Hermione sin ser capaz de moverse y con la sensación de que su rostro estaba incluso más cerca que hacía unos segundos. El corazón le dio un vuelco y se humedeció los labios, sintiendo unos nervios inesperados asaltándolo tan pronto como la mirada de Hermione descendió hasta posarse sobre sus labios. Y en ese instante sólo pudo pensar que jamás, en sus casi siete años de amistad, había vivido un momento como ese con ella y debía admitir que se sentía extrañamente cómodo aún cuando el fugaz pensamiento de besarla acababa de atravesar su mente, algo que nunca antes había le había pasado por la cabeza. Ni en un millón de años. Porque besar y Hermione, para él no iban en la misma frase a menos que se tratara de un cariñoso pico en la mejilla o en la frente. Pero ahora estaba pensando en sus labios. En los labios de la que era su mejor amiga y no podía hacer más que sentirse todavía más confuso y perdido.

El picoteo en la ventana a lo lejos lo sobresaltó de tal forma que no se percató de cuán agarrotados tenía los músculos hasta que brincó como si de pronto el sofá quemara. Se puso de pie en un salto después de ver que Hermione también parecía haberse alejado de él al mismo tiempo y miró a los lados, confuso y necesitado por apartar sus ojos de ella, preguntándose qué diantres acababa de sucederle. Entonces por fin vio qué había causado el ruido al clavar su mirada en una lechuza parda que revoloteaba fuera de una de las ventanas del salón y casi corrió hasta ella, apresurándose a quitarle el rollo de pergamino que portaba en su pata concediéndole el paso al interior de la estancia para ofrecerle un poco de agua y una de las pastas que les habían sobrado del té.

'¿De quién es?' preguntó Hermione desde el sofá. Su voz sonaba débil y, cuando Harry se atrevió a mirarla después de buscar el remitente para poder responderle, la encontró en la otra esquina del sofá cuando antes estaba casi en el medio, todavía paralizada y sonrojada hasta las orejas.

'No lo sé. No lo pone' respondió él y aquello fue suficiente para que ella dejara de lado lo que fuera le sucedía – y que él de cierta forma comprendía - y se aproximara hacia donde se encontraba, arrebatándole el rollo de la mano para desenroscarlo.

'Espero que no haya pasado nada en-' su boca quedó entreabierta y sus ojos fijos sobre el trozo de papel. Harry frunció el ceño y trató de quitárselo para asegurarse de que no se trataba de malas noticias, pero ella reaccionó a toda velocidad y lo alejó de su alcance sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

'Hermione, ¿qué sucede?' le preguntó, preocupado por su reacción y tratando de alcanzar la nota una vez más.

'N-nada' respondió ella guardando el rollo de pergamino en el bolsillo de la sudadera. Harry frunció el ceño.

'¿Ha habido algún ataque?' ella meneó la cabeza a modo de negación y apartó un par de mechones de pelo tras sus orejas. Las manos le temblaban y eso no pasó desapercibido para el ojiverde quien, sin rendirse y extrañado por el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, introdujo la mano en el bolsillo actuando con la rapidez que lo caracterizaba como el mejor buscador de la liga de Quidditch de Hogwarts.

'Harry, no-' pero él ya había abierto la nota logrando esquivarla cuando trató de sacársela una vez más y, tan pronto como leyó las primeras líneas, su gesto curioso y preocupado se transformó en uno nublado por la confusión y una repentina furia que apenas lo dejaba reaccionar 'Harry, no te dejes llevar por las apariencias. Estoy segura de que tiene que haber alguna explicación que-'

'Hermione, por favor, no la defiendas' le pidió alzando una mano para pedirle que se silenciara y no dijera nada más, pero ella no pudo evitarlo.

'Tal vez-'

'_Querida Ginny_' comenzó a leer él en voz alta, enviándole a Hermione una mirada dura antes de proseguir, advirtiéndola de que no lo interrumpiera '_Yo también te he echado de menos en estos últimos meses y no hay cosa que más desee que la semana pase pronto para verte de nuevo. Yo ya he ido al Callejón Diagón a comprar todo lo necesario para el nuevo curso, así que me temo que tendremos que esperar para vernos en el Expresso. Espero que todo salga bien en la boda de tu hermano y que os divirtáis. Supongo que para cuando leas esto ya tendrás anécdotas que contarme de la celebración. Un beso, DT_'

El rostro de Harry se contorsionó de furia y arrugó el trozo de pergamino dentro de su puño, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza para tratar así de canalizar su ira de una forma distinta a la que le gustaría. Tuvo el impulso inmediato de propinarle un puñetazo al jarrón que descasaba frente a él en el mueble, pero en lugar e eso condujo las manos a su rostro y lo cubrió, lanzando un gruñido contra las palmas. ¡Ahora por fin comprendía por qué Ginny se comportaba de forma tan extraña frente a él! ¡Por qué no soportaba estar por demasiado tiempo compartiendo el mismo cuarto ni era capaz de mirarlo a lo ojos! Era obvio que había superado su ruptura encontrando consuelo en otro y Harry se sintió la persona más estúpida y crédula sobre la faz de la tierra. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan imbécil para creer sus palabras de amor después del funeral de Dumbledore? Ella no lo quería si le había encontrado un sustituto tan pronto. ¿Cómo no lo había visto venir cuándo ella ya le proclamaba amor incondicional incluso antes de conocerlo? ¡Estaba enamorada de su apellido, nada más! La impotencia después de haber sufrido por tener que alejarse de una chica que lo había ilusionado en vano, lo azotó como nunca pensó que algo lo haría. Los ojos comenzaron a arderle y supo que lloraría en cualquier momento, algo que sin duda no podía permitirse frente a Hermione. Podía soportar que ella lo viera furioso, pero jamás débil.

'Harry' ella lo tomó del brazo con una expresión preocupada bañando su rostro y él, sin ser capaz de distinguir entre a quién debía o no odiar en ese momento, se liberó de su agarre con brusquedad apresurando sus pasos hacia el piso superior 'Harry, espera…' le suplicó ella, siguiéndolo a los largo de las escaleras.

'¡Necesito estar solo!' exclamó antes de entrar en su cuarto y azotar la puerta para que se cerrara a su espalda con tanta brusquedad que los cuadros de las paredes temblaron al igual que la lámpara de araña del techo. Una vez a solas, silenció el cuarto para que nadie pudiera escuchar nada y entonces gritó tan fuerte que pudo sentir cómo se le desgarraba la garganta. Cayó de rodillas, lanzando a un lado la breve carta que todavía sujetaba dentro de su mano y, por fin, comenzó a llorar de rabia mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños.


	6. Un Despertar Bizarro

**N/A:** ¡Hola a tods!

Os agradezco mucho los mensajes que me escribís con cada capítulo publicado. Como bien habéis dicho algunos, esa lechuza interrumpió lo que habría podido ser un beso entre la pareja :-P

Al final no ha sucedido nada más que un cambio repentino en el humor de Harry, pero bueno, es del todo normal que suceda eso al descubrir algo así, ¿verdad? De todas formas, la cosa no se quedará ahí. Pero no revelaré nada, ya que en este próximo capítulo ya se verá a qué me refiero. Los celos no son siempre un buen aliado, aunque si al sufrirlos hacen que el cerebro trabaje, son algo que puede hasta considerarse buenos xDDD.

Sin dar más vueltas, aquí dejo el capítulo ya. Espero que os guste :-D

¡Un saludo y hasta la próxima!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: Un despertar bizarro<strong>

_Harry llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sentir semejante paz interior como la que lo invadía en ese día soleado del que disfrutaba junto a Hermione y Ron en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios se recostó contra el tronco del roble que había a su espalda y observó a sus dos mejores amigos paseando por la orilla del Lago Negro, conversando entre ellos acerca de algo que, por sus gestos, parecía entretenido. El moreno seguía sus movimientos sin que le pasara desapercibida la complicidad con la que se comunicaban, lejos de la tensión a la que lo habían acostumbrado después de seis años siendo testigo de discusiones que surgían de la nada. _

_Jamás los había visto tan relajados en la presencia del otro y se preguntó por cuánto tiempo duraría, hasta que de repente vio a Ron inclinándose sobre Hermione para decirle algo al oído. Harry se enderezó en el momento preciso en el que la castaña se volteó enviando a Ron una mirada que al ojiverde le habría congelado la sangre, creyendo que había llegado su momento para intervenir antes de que Hermione hiciera papilla a su mejor amigo. Pero cual fue sorpresa cuando de pronto vio que ella había cambiado su expresión asesina por una carcajada divertida al tiempo que propinaba un codazo juguetón en el costado del pelirrojo y ambos retomaban su paseo, alejándose más de él. _

_Harry volvió a recostarse contra el tronco del árbol con el ceño fruncido y sin apartar de su mente lo mucho que lo sorprendía ese comportamiento entre ellos aún cuando ni siquiera podía escuchar el intercambio de palabras que se llevaba a cabo como para considerar si Hermione tenía motivos serios para molestarse o no. ¿Sería que Ron había perdido esa facilidad suya para provocar la ira de la castaña, o era que ella había decidido que tomarse a pecho los absurdos ataques del pelirrojo no la conducían a ninguna parte más que a perder constantemente los nervios? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que podía estar sucediendo, pero debía admitir que le parecía incluso raro que llevaran más de diez minutos conversando como las personas civilizadas que eran. Porque hasta donde recordaba, esos dos no podían estar a solas sin esperar que regresaran maldiciendo por lo bajo acerca de lo cabezota que era Hermione y de lo cabeza hueca que era Ron. ¿Qué podría haber sucedido entonces, en cuestión de un pestañeo, para que de pronto se llevaran tan bien como siempre Harry había esperado que hicieran? Cabía la posibilidad de que Ron hubiera madurado, claro que en realidad eso era algo demasiado difícil de creer teniendo en cuenta la personalidad del más joven del clan Weasley. Porque dudaba mucho que Ron, de la noche a la mañana, hubiera conseguido cambiar todos esos detalles de su personalidad que parecían crispar los nervios de Hermione. Fuera como fuese, Harry debía admitir que aún a pesar de lo mucho que eso lo extrañaba, no podía evitar alegrarse de verlos comportándose como los mejores amigos que en realidad eran, sin peleas ni ataques de celos sacados de contexto. _

_Otra nueva sonrisa surgió en los labios del moreno mientras disfrutaba desde la lejanía de la buena relación de sus dos mejores amigos, quedándose de pronto estático después de que ese pensamiento fuera procesado por su mente. La sonrisa desapareció en el instante en el que pareció percatarse de que ellos ni siquiera se habían dirigido a él en ningún momento, sino que se habían mantenido alejados, en su mundo. No lo habían invitado a que los acompañara, sino que lo habían dejado solo y no hacían más que alejarse de él, riendo y bromeando sin preocuparse por nada. Una fuerte sensación de vértigo le atacó el estómago y se puso en pie a toda velocidad, angustiado por el hecho de quedarse solo sin tener a nadie con quien compartir momentos como el que ellos estaban teniendo. No sabía a qué venía de pronto aquel pánico, pero sintiendo que el corazón le latía más deprisa de lo común echó a correr hacia sus amigos mientras los llamaba a gritos. Pero éstos parecían alejarse cada vez más de él sin hacerle el más mínimo caso y terminó por detenerse, agotado y desolado. _

_Miró a su alrededor, arrastrado por la desesperación, y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de lo mucho que había corrido, no había avanzado en lo más mínimo y todavía se encontraba de pie junto al árbol, completamente solo. El sol había dejado de brillar en el firmamento de pronto plagado de nubes negras que habían oscurecido el cielo sobremanera. Echó un rápido vistazo en dirección a donde había visto a Ron y Hermione por última vez y éstos habían desaparecido, siendo sustituidos por Ginny, quien caminaba hacia él con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. El corazón de Harry se detuvo y la angustia que lo había invadido cuando se encontró a sí mismo solo abandonó su cuerpo, sustituyéndose por una calidez que conocía muy bien._

'_¿Te habría gustado verlos así de felices, verdad?' le preguntó Ginny deteniéndose a unos metros de él, los suficientes para que él se percatara de que en realidad no le sonreía en un gesto amistoso, sino más bien de burla 'Querías alejarlos de ti para ponerlos a salvo pero lo único que conseguiste fue separarlos'_

'_¿De quién hablas?' le preguntó a la pelirroja, confuso._

'_De Ron y Hermione. Tu alejamiento también provocó el de ellos' le respondió con sorna._

'_¿Qué dices? Hace unos minutos estaban justo allí, riéndose, disfrutando de la vida sin mí' Harry le señaló el punto junto al lago donde los había visto por última vez, quedándose paralizado cuando vio que sus dos amigos volvían a estar allí, pareciendo que discutían. No podía escuchar lo que se gritaban, pero por la violencia de sus gestos se adivinaba que la conversación que estaban manteniendo podía ser de todo menos placentera. Jamás los había visto así de furiosos el uno con el otro y no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en el pecho al ver que Hermione, además de parecer responder a los ataques de Ron con la misma pasión que él, lloraba desconsolada._

'_¿Acaso creíste de veras que mi hermano podría soportar por mucho tiempo que Hermione siempre te eligiera a ti por encima de él?' le dijo con sorna. Harry enseguida se puso a la defensiva dispuesto a refutar, pero la pelirroja fue mucho más rápida que él '¿O que yo podría vivir por siempre siendo la sombra de tu mejor amiga?' el enfado momentáneo del ojiverde por las acusaciones a las que estaba siendo sometido se transformó enseguida en confusión._

'_¿De qué diablos estás hablando?' Ginny lo contempló con sorna._

'_Por favor, Harry… Hermione siempre estará por encima de cualquier otra mujer que aparezca en tu vida' le comunicó con tono envenenado 'Sólo espero que algún día encuentres a alguna que pueda soportar no ser tu centro de atención cuando esté ella delante'_

'_Hermione es mi mejor amiga' espetó, enfadado._

'_Yo no he dicho en ningún momento que pudiera tratarse de algo más y por eso me resulta todavía más difícil de concebir que sea tu preferencia por encima de todos los demás… ¿O acaso no te das cuenta de que estuviste días sin salir de tu cuarto, pero en cuánto ella te necesitaba no te faltó ni un segundo para ir a su lado? ¿Y los demás?'_

'_Recibió los ataques de Bellatrix por mi culpa' dijo él, sin aliento. El sólo recordarlo le producía un vacío en su cuerpo que no se creía capaz de soportar por mucho tiempo._

'_Deja de culparte. Fue ella quien tomó la decisión de hacerse pasar por ti. Tú no la forzaste a nada y ni siquiera lo sabías' Ginny se acerco peligrosamente a él, acompañando la brusquedad de sus gestos con una mirada dura que a Harry lo hizo sentirse sin aliento de pronto 'Hermione te necesitaba en ese momento… Tanto como podíamos hacerlo Ron y yo, pero por nosotros no hiciste ni la mitad de lo que hiciste por ella'_

'_Tú estabas ocupada enviándole cartas a Dean Thomas, así que no te atrevas a echarme en cara que no me acercara a ti. Mucho menos después de lo que hablamos en el funeral de Dumbledore'_

'_No podía esperarte eternamente, Harry…' se alejó de él un paso con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios._

'_¿Eternamente?' le preguntó con tono de burla 'Apenas llevábamos un mes sin vernos'_

_Una silueta apareció en ese momento detrás de la pelirroja y Harry tensó sus puños, clavando sus ojos en Dean Thomas sin quitárselos de encima. El muchacho, a quien el moreno había considerado amigo durante los últimos años, tomó a Ginny de la cintura y la arrastró hacia su cuerpo enviándole a él a su vez una mirada de sorna. El ambiente cambió una vez más y, en cuestión de un pestañeo, ya no se encontraban bajo el cielo encapotado que oscurecía los terrenos de Hogwarts, sino en la tranquilidad de la sala común de Gryffindor. Y tan deprisa como habían cambiado de escenario, también lo hizo el humor del moreno quien, olvidando por completo las palabras de la pelirroja y dejando atrás la angustia por los problemas que había acarreado a sus mejores amigos, se vio bruscamente cegado por los celos._

'_Cómo pudiste jugar así con mis sentimientos' le espetó a Ginny hablando entre dientes. Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada 'Por qué me hiciste creer que me esperarías si a las dos semanas ya estabas de nuevo con él'_

'_Fuiste tú quien me dejó de lado después del funeral de Dumbledore'_

'_¡Pero dijiste que me esperarías!' repitió y la pelirroja soltó una risa._

'_Si de verdad me amaras, no me habrías apartado de tu lado'_

'_¡Lo hice para protegerte! ¡Al igual que me alejé de Ron y Hermione para no exponerlos al peligro!'_

'_Sin calibrar los posibles daños colaterales, como siempre. Voldemort no es estúpido, Harry. Sabe lo que ellos significan para ti sin importar el teatro que lleves a cabo ahora. Están en peligro igualmente' le dijo mirándolo de forma significativa 'Los necesitas a tu lado y lo sabes' añadió 'En cuanto a mí, te lo agradezco, de verdad, porque con tu indiferencia me di cuenta de que todavía no había podido olvidar a Dean' los dos chicos intercambiaron una mirada dulce y Harry creyó que vomitaría allí mismo al ver que comenzaban a acercar sus rostros peligrosamente. _

'_Sólo quería protegerte…' dijo retrocediendo. Quería alejar los ojos de aquella escena, pero no le resultaba posible. Los labios de Ginny y Dean se unieron en un beso apasionado y él sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo '¡No!' _

'_¿Qué sucede, Potter?' se volteó hacia Ron, quien lo contemplaba con expresión de burla desde el otro extremo de la estancia '¿Estás celoso? Ahora sabrás lo que siento cada vez que te acercas a Hermione…' su mirada se tornó peligrosa._

'_Jamás te quise. Para mí nunca fuiste nada más que un trofeo…' Ginny se reía de él mientras todavía se abrazaba a Dean y Harry quiso poder desaparecer. _

_Cerró los ojos con fuerza y sintió que algo lo tomaba con fuerza del ombligo, arrastrándolo. ¿Acaso había logrado aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts? Abrió los ojos._

'_¡Te has unido a la fiesta, Potty! ¡Bienvenido!' _

_Harry se giró de forma brusca, percatándose que el movimiento no solo lo había mareado considerablemente, sino que también se encontraba en otro escenario que desconocía. Se encontraban en una especie de mazmorra y sus ojos verdes estaban clavados en los negros de una Bellatrix que no podía mirarlo con una sonrisa más amplia. Los dientes de Harry se apretaron y lo mismo sucedió con sus puños. Sin pensar en lo que hacía trató de abalanzarse sobre la bruja, pero ésta lo esquivó con facilidad, lanzando una carcajada. El moreno la perdió de vista y miró a los lados sin perder un segundo en buscar la varita en el interior de su túnica. Una vez tuvo el trozo de madera en el interior de su sudorosa mano derecha, agudizó los sentidos mirando a su alrededor. _

_La sala en la que se encontraba era húmeda, formada por enormes columnas de piedra que sostenía un techo que debía de encontrarse a un par de pisos de altura. Escuchaba goteras que hacían eco a su alrededor, haciendo imposible la misión de adivinar de dónde procedían. Sabía que se encontraba en las mazmorras de un castillo o una mansión antigua, pero para nada aquel lugar era Hogwarts. Era demasiado inhóspito para ser la escuela en la que había crecido y debía admitir que jamás se había sentido tan amenazado como en aquel lugar, ni siquiera en Privet Drive. Le daba mala espina, debía de admitirlo y por eso se encontraba todavía alerta por si Bellatrix, o cualquier otro Mortífago aparecía de repente de la nada._

'_A tu derecha, Potty. Tengo una sorpresa para ti que no quieres perderte….' el moreno se volteó con rapidez y alzó la varita a toda velocidad dispuesto a darle a esa bruja su merecido, cuando de pronto sus ojos cargados de furia se encontraron con los aterrorizados de su mejor amiga. Su cuerpo se paralizó mientras observaba, estupefacto por la sorpresa, cómo Bellatrix tiraba con furia del pelo de Hermione mientras la pegaba contra su cuerpo pareciendo que la empleaba de escudo, ambas encarándolo. La vio inclinarse sobre su mejor amiga susurrándole algo al oído antes de volver a darle un tirón del pelo, provocando en esta ocasión un pequeño jadeo de dolor por parte de la castaña que erizó los vellos de Harry, regresándolo a la realidad que tenía frente a él._

'_¡Suéltala!' le gritó apretando la varita al tiempo que daba un paso al frente, deteniéndose en cuanto vio que Bella volvía a tirar del pelo de la castaña con más fuerza al tiempo que situaba la punta de su varita sobre su sien._

'_Da un paso más, Potty y puedes ir despidiéndote de tu patética enamorada' los ojos del moreno se deslizaron a lo largo del rostro de su mejor amiga sintiendo cómo el corazón se le aceleraba al ver que ella trataba por todos los medios de mantenerse impasible, sin lograrlo. Su expresión de dolor era perceptible aún cuando se notaba que intentaba ocultarla para no preocuparlo más de lo que de por sí estaba._

'_Me queréis a mí. Déjala irse y me entregaré' los ojos de Bella brillaron de triunfo y Harry se percató de que su agarre en torno a la melena de Hermione se suavizaba mientras apartaba unos centímetros la varita de ella._

'_Harry, no lo hagas'_

'_¡Cállate!' Lestrange zarandeó a Hermione y la castaña apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

'_No negocies con una sucia Mortífaga. Te engañará y lo sabes' añadió la chica, abriendo los ojos para enviarle una mirada cargada de súplica._

'_¡Te he dicho que te calles!' Bella la empujó hasta que cayó de rosillas sobre el suelo de piedra. Harry se apresuró a alzar la varita, dispuesto a aprovechar que la bruja acababa de quedarse desprotegida pero ella fue más rápida y le envió una maldición que lo golpeó dolorosamente en el estómago, llevándolo a salir volando unos metros de espaldas. Su cuerpo chocó contra una columna y gruñó de dolor, intentando por todos los medios incorporarse para contraatacar antes de que Bellatrix volviera a atajarlo._

'_¡No!' escuchó el grito de Hermione y miró en aquella dirección a toda velocidad, viendo cómo su mejor amiga se interponía entre él y la Mortífaga estirando los brazos a los lados para abarcar el mayor espacio posible con su cuerpo 'Harry, vete' él se puso en pie con sumo esfuerzo, sintiendo sus extremidades actuando con más lentitud de lo habitual._

'_Ponte a salvo, Hermione' le dijo sin aliento._

'_No dejaré que te entregues' respondió la castaña 'No pondré tu vida en riesgo para que salves la mía'_

'_¿Acaso no sois patéticos? ¡Qué nobleza! Pero te aconsejaría que te echaras a un lado si no quieres que me enfade de verdad contigo' la amenazó Bella al tiempo que hacía círculos en el aire con su varita, pareciendo incluso divertida por la situación._

'_Si quieres llegar hasta Harry, tendrás que pasar por encima de mí' la mujer enarcó una ceja y acto seguido se encogió de hombros._

'_De acuerdo…_ ¡Crucio!'

'_¡No!'_

Harry despertó bruscamente en su cama sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría del pecho y que el sudor frío resbalaba a lo largo de su frente y espalda. Pestañeó con rapidez, siendo cegado por la luz proveniente de la mesilla de noche hasta el punto en el que se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, incapaz de soportar el ardor que se le instaló en los orbes a causa de la claridad. Lanzó una maldición y frotó sus párpados esperando alejar el dolor, alargando a su vez el otro brazo hacia donde recordaba haber dejado sus gafas antes de haberse acostado a dormir. Y mientras palpaba el colchón sin demasiado éxito, se percató de que jamás había tenido un sueño tan extraño en toda su vida sin percatarse de que se trataba de eso. Porque había vivido cada escena, cada instante, como si él de veras se encontrara allí. Había sufrido el alejamiento de sus dos mejores amigos como si hubiera sido real, justo como le había sucedido con las palabras de Ginny perforándole el cuerpo. Y sin comentarios acerca de cuando había encarado a Bellatrix sin poder siquiera ponerle un dedo encima… Se movió por sobre el colchón al percatarse de que estaba más lejos de la mesilla de noche de lo que esperaba y descubrió sus ojos según dejaron de escocerle, encontrándose cara a cara con Hermione contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido mientras le colocaba las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz.

Tan pronto como pudo ver a su mejor amiga con claridad fue capaz de apreciar que la mirada que le enviaba estaba teñida de preocupación y que, al mismo tiempo, parecía preguntarle en silencio qué era lo que lo había despertado de esa forma. Él meneó la cabeza a los lados, restándole importancia a su pesadilla porque sabía que carecía de ella y se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de los marrones de Hermione, recordando las palabras de la Ginny de su sueño. ¿Estarían ella y Ron en peligro aunque se alejara de ellos? Quería pensar que no, pero algo le decía que daría con las narices contra un muro de hormigón.

Y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo que nunca pensó saldría de él de un modo tan natural. El respingo de sorpresa que profirió Hermione tan pronto como se inclinó sobre ella y la envolvió en un abrazo alcanzó sus oídos y no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar los ojos con fuerza, disfrutando de la calidez del abrazo de alguien tan importante en su vida. Porque la necesitaba a su lado tanto como necesitaba a Ron y después de ese extraño sueño sabía que se sentiría incluso peor si sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran en peligro después de que tuvieran que pasar por el mal trago de su indiferencia. Porque la Ginny de su sueño había estado en lo cierto cuando le dijo que Voldemort sabía bien lo que sus dos mejores amigos significaban para él y se sintió estúpido por no haber pensado antes en que no importaba cuánto se alejara ahora de ellos. Los tendría igual en su punto de mira. ¿Debía entonces mandar al traste todas esas ideas de darles de lado? Miles de pensamientos contradictorios le atravesaron la mente y él no pudo hacer más que decidir debatirlos en otro momento, cuando su cabeza dejara de estar en el sueño que había tenido para poder pensar con mayor frialdad. Con delicadeza frotó la espalda de Hermione, a quien todavía tenía estrechada entre sus brazos.

No fue hasta varios segundos después, cuando el cuerpo de Hermione se relajó contra el de él, que se percató de que ella ni siquiera había correspondido al abrazo sino que más bien parecía haberse quedado tensa. Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose si acaso había ido demasiado lejos con aquella muestra de afecto tan repentina e impropia de él, hasta que la castaña lanzó un suspiro y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza contra sí. Sintió cómo le devolvía la caricia en la espalda con delicadeza y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del masaje mientras sentía cómo ella apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro. Respiró profundamente, captando al instante un olor a cítricos que le llenó los sentidos y que supo procedía del cabello de la joven, terminando por hundir en él la nariz depositando un beso sobre su coronilla.

Hermione volvió a lanzar un respingo y se separó de él con rapidez, mirándolo a los ojos con tanta intensidad que de pronto él sintió como si el corazón se hubiera encogido en el interior de su pecho al comprender que el brillo que bañaba sus orbes eran lágrimas a punto de surgir. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué le sucedía, pero ella se puso en pie a toda velocidad y se alejó de él dándole la espalda mientras parecía limpiar su rostro con movimientos toscos.

'Bajaré a por un vaso de leche a la cocina. ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?' le preguntó con voz temblorosa. Harry tragó saliva al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y apartó las sábanas a un lado, apresurándose a ponerse en pie para acercarse a ella.

'Hermione-' la intentó tomar del brazo, pero ella se apartó de él con brusquedad, volteándose a mirarlo mientras más lágrimas descendían a lo largo de su rostro.

'¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente?' exclamó la chica, pareciendo furiosa. La vio llevarse las manos a la cabeza, descolocando su pelo hasta el punto en el que lo alborotó más de lo que de por sí lo tenía '¿Ni siquiera intentarás hablar con ella para ver qué tiene que decirte?' Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

'¿Hablas de Ginny?' le preguntó, confuso.

'Has dejado la carta en su habitación y ella pensó que fui yo quien la recogió. Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarme a la cara mientras me preguntaba si tú sabías algo, pidiéndome antes incluso de que pudiera responderle que no te lo contara' apretaba la mandíbula demostrándole así que estaba más furiosa de lo que le había parecido por su tono de voz brusco '¿Le dirás que la leíste?' le preguntó. Harry lanzó un suspiro y se humedeció los labios.

'No' respondió con sequedad, apartándose unos pasos de su mejor amiga para regresar hacia la cama. Cuando escuchó el bufido que ella lanzaba a su espalda supo que era el mejor momento para cambiar el tema de conversación, pero Hermione siempre era mucho más rápido que él a la hora de hablar.

'¿La amas, Harry?' él abrió la boca dispuesto a responder, pero de pronto se encontró a sí mismo con el ceño fruncido y sin saber qué decir. Era bien cierto que tenía sentimientos profundos hacia la pelirroja, pero jamás se había detenido a pensar qué significaban ni qué etiqueta colocarles. ¿Amor? Sí, no podía negar que quizá sintiera eso por ella, pero decirlo le parecía algo demasiado grande y ni siquiera sabía por qué. Recordó entonces cuando le dijo a Hermione la tarde anterior que la quería en un impulso que después aceptó como correcto, y se dio cuenta de que con Ginny le sucedía exactamente lo mismo. La quería, y mucho, pero no se atrevía a decir que se trataba de algo más que eso, tal vez por miedo a que en realidad ella no sintiera lo mismo por él ahora que parecía haberlo olvidado 'Porque si es así no deberías de quedarte de brazos cruzados como si nada' miró a su mejor amiga por encima del hombro, todavía con el ceño fruncido y siendo embriagado por un sinfín de emociones que se le venían encima.

'No depende de mí solamente, Hermione. Y lo sabes. ¿Y si ella simplemente se ha dado cuenta de que no es a mí a quién quiere?' la castaña meneó ligeramente la cabeza.

'No sé por qué, pero algo me dice que sólo está tratando de llamar tu atención, como si la hubieras rechazado en lugar de pedirle tiempo bajo las circunstancias en las que vivimos' respondió con ese tono brusco que llevaba empleando todo el tiempo, como si el tema de conversación no sólo no le agradara, sino también la enfureciera 'Pero bueno… Estará en tu mano tratar de averiguarlo y arriesgarte, o simplemente no hacer nada y… lamentarlo' la castaña pronunció esas últimas palabras en un susurro y, acto seguido, se volteó hacia la puerta tomando el picaporte '¿Te subo algo de comer sí o no?'

'¿Qué hora es?' Hermione lanzó un suspiro y consultó el reloj de su muñeca.

'Las seis de la madrugada' respondió y Harry no pudo hacer más que alzar ligeramente las cejas al tiempo que miraba a toda velocidad en dirección a las cortinas que cubrían la ventana, percatándose por la claridad que podía verse a través de ellas que ya había amanecido. Supuso que a esa hora no habría nadie levantado todavía y pensó en la posibilidad de quedarse de nuevo encerrado allí todo el día, o en salir unos minutos al menos para refrescar ideas y despejarse. Esas cuatro paredes terminarían por asfixiarlo.

'Bajaré a la cocina después de darme una ducha' Hermione pestañeó, aparentemente sorprendida y acto seguido asintió, saliendo del dormitorio para dejarlo a solas.

Harry lanzó un suspiro tan pronto como su mejor amiga cerró la puerta a su espalda y acto seguido entrecerró los ojos al darse cuenta de que no se había Aparecido o pedido que le abriera como en la otra ocasión, sino que había empleado la puerta sin ayudas. Como en un acto reflejo sus ojos volaron en dirección a la pila de libros que había acumulado junto a la chimenea sintiendo un repentino nudo formándose en su pecho al verlos todos sobre la alfombra, perfectamente colocados los unos junto a los otros, abiertos. Tragó saliva y se acercó a pasos temerosos, como si de pronto tuviera miedo de que la castaña hubiera podido percatarse del por qué le interesaban esos libros concretamente y se agachó para consultar las páginas en las que los había dejado abiertos. Efectivamente, en el manual de Hechizos podía leer el que había empleado para sellar la puerta junto con el encantamiento a usar para invalidarlo. Sus ojos volaron hacia los tomos de Pociones y el aliento se contuvo en sus pulmones al ver el nombre de _Emotio Fissionis _repitiéndose hasta el cansancio en cada uno. ¿Cómo podría haberse dado cuenta de que había sido esa poción la que había buscado y no que simplemente se había dedicado a interesarse por esa materia?

Se incorporó y miró en dirección a la puerta sin comprender bien las razones que había tenido Hermione para perder el tiempo en investigar lo que él podría haber estado haciendo. No supo si pensar que solamente trataba de comunicarle que no había pasado desapercibido para ella el verlo rodeado de libros la mañana anterior, añadiendo además que era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para encontrar el qué de pronto lo hacía interesarse por la lectura; o si tal vez le enviaba un mensaje subliminal que indicaba que hablarían de las posibilidades cuando tuvieran ocasión. Fuera cual fuese la causa por la que la castaña había dejado las pruebas a la vista, sabía que debería de comenzar a inventar excusas que en caso de necesitar emplearlas, resultaran convincentes para su mejor amiga. Tarea complicada siendo que ella lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuando le ocultaba algo.

Se duchó mientras pensaba en que se limitaría a decirle que sólo buscaba la poción porque le parecía extraño que se presentara en los libros con tanto secretismo, cosa que en sí era en parte verdad, unido al aburrimiento por no saber qué más hacer allí encerrado. Porque no podía decirle de ninguna manera que en realidad necesitaba elaborarla para ella, para poder liberarla de parte de la carga que la atormentaba después del ataque de Bellatrix. Sabía que Hermione no se lo permitiría y en sí era algo que cada día creía tener que hacer, porque ella lo había protegido desviando la atención de los Mortífagos y ahora mismo podría estar muerta. De todas formas, ¿qué importaba si colocaba un poco más de peso sobre sus hombros del que ya tenía?

Se vistió a toda rapidez con un pijama limpio y salió de la habitación, deteniéndose durante un par de segundos en el pasillo para ver si percibía algún sonido que proclamara que había más gente despierta de la que esperaba. A lo lejos se escuchaba el sonido de platos y se humedeció los labios, seguro de que se encontraría solamente con su mejor amiga en la cocina, como suponía al no escuchar nada más. Descendió las escaleras a pasos ligeros y silenciosos, teniendo la sensación de que sus nervios iban en aumento sin saber muy bien por qué. Quizá porque era de las pocas veces que salía de su cuarto estando la mansión repleta de gente y temía no ser bien recibido en caso de encontrarse con Ron, e incluso Ginny.

Pensar en la pelirroja en ese momento lo llevó a recordar la conversación breve que acababa de mantener con Hermione minutos atrás. ¿Podría estar en lo cierto? ¿Debería de hablar con Ginny por si en realidad solo estaba tratando de llamar su atención, como la castaña le había dicho? De todas formas Hermione no solía equivocarse en sus corazonadas y parecía muy convencida, por su enfado, de las palabras que le decía. ¿Pero qué pretendería Ginny, entonces, al enviarle correspondencia a Dean si en realidad no quería que él se enterara? ¿No había sido eso lo que la pelirroja le había pedido a Hermione, que no le dijera nada a él? No entendía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tenía la sensación de que, por una vez, debería de escuchar a Hermione y hablar con Ginny, aún seguro de que lo que le diría no iba a gustarle.

Llegó al piso inferior y giró a la izquierda, entrando en la cocina a paso ligero que se interrumpió tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron con los azules celestes de una Luna Lovegood que estaba de pie contra la mesa bebiendo un vaso de leche con expresión adormilada y el pelo revuelto. El ojiverde pestañeó pareciéndole una visión verla allí, de repente sonriéndole con un bigote blanco sobre su labio superior mientras lo saludaba soñadoramente con la mano en la que tenía un pedazo de tarta de manzana. Harry le dirigió un saludo moviendo la cabeza y tratando de esbozar una media sonrisa a pesar de lo sorprendido que estaba de ver allí a la rubia cuando ni siquiera la esperaba, buscando al instante de hacerlo a su mejor amiga con la mirada esperando que ella le dijera algo, aún sin saber el qué.

'Parece que hemos sido varios los que hemos decidido madrugar hoy' le dijo Jane Granger, quien le guiñaba un ojo desde detrás de una Hermione que se encargaba de servir café en tres tazas con movimientos apremiantes '¿Todo bien, Harry? ¿Quieres tarta de manzana?'

'De calabaza' respondió Hermione por él a toda velocidad, volteándose para entregarle a su madre la primera taza 'Café solo con poco azúcar' le dijo con media sonrisa en sus labios. Jane correspondió a ese gesto y le acarició el pelo cuando pasó a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia Harry con las otras dos tazas en sus manos 'Café con mucha leche y dos azucarillos' le dijo, entregándole el recipiente de cerámica antes de dar un sorbo a lo que ella había preparado para sí misma y la viera tomar de la mesa la edición de ese día de El Profeta mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas colocando su pierna derecha debajo de su trasero.

'Un pedazo de tarta de calabaza para el caballero' Harry salió en ese momento de su ensimismamiento y tomó el plato que Jane le entregaba, percatándose de que parecía un completo idiota allí de pie, tieso y sin apartar los ojos de Hermione, todavía sorprendido de lo mucho que había llegado a conocerlo en todos esos años de amistad 'Luna, querida, ven a sentarte a la mesa con nosotros' dijo la mujer mirando con ternura a la muchacha rubia quien, pareciendo ensimismada, ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

'¿Podré tomar otro trozo de esa deliciosa tarta de manzana?' preguntó con tono soñador, arrancando una sonrisa sincera de los labios de Jane.

'Por supuesto, cielo. Todos los que quieras' le contestó, ofreciéndole una silla al lado de donde ella había elegido sentarse antes de dirigirse de nuevo hacia la encimera, enviándole a Harry otra nueva sonrisa mientras le indicaba con un movimiento de cabeza que tomara asiento también.

Y él por fin logró recuperar sus facultades locomotoras, caminando como si alguien más lo dominara hasta el asiento que había vacío al lado de Hermione, quien alzó la cabeza del periódico enviándole una mirada preocupada que pronto cambió por una más cálida al tiempo que apartaba de sí el diario.

'¿Malas noticias?' le preguntó él.

'Las mismas de siempre' respondió con un suspiro, moviéndose a un lado para sentarse en una postura más cómoda para comer, dejándole espacio a Harry para que pudiera apartar la silla que hasta entonces había bloqueado con su pierna doblada bajo su cuerpo.

El moreno se sentó a su lado después de dejar la taza y el plato sobre la mesa, sintiéndose cohibido por alguna razón que desconocía. Miró a su alrededor y vio que Jane lo contemplaba desde el otro extremo de la cocina, donde se encontraba sirviendo más tarta en un plato, y un escalofrío le recorrió la columna.

'¡Buenos días tengáis tod-!' el grito de Tonks lo sobresaltó y se volteó en dirección a la puerta para verla mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par y el pelo violeta completamente revuelto. La joven Auror vestía un pijama de cuadros de varias tonalidades de azul y en sus pies llevaba enfundadas unas botas militares que sin duda alguna rompían por completo la imagen hogareña que había dado en un principio '¿Quién es ese muchacho de aspecto atlético que está sentado al lado de la sabelotodo?' preguntó frunciendo el ceño y señalándolo. Hermione lanzó un bufido.

'Tonks…' le espetó la muchacha con tono de advertencia, inclinándose sobre la mesa para atrapar uno de los trozos de tarta de manzana del plato que su madre acababa de dejar en el centro, al tiempo que Harry sólo sentía sus mejillas ardiendo al saber muy bien que ese comentario era en realidad una especie de piropo después del aspecto que había presentado al llegar a Grimmauld Place.

'No estamos de humor, de acuerdo. ¿Dónde está el té? Necesito… ¡Oh! ¡Tarta de calabaza! Jane, eres la mejor del mundo, ¿lo sabías?' exclamó y Harry la perdió de vista cuando pasó por detrás de él como un rayo. Jane lanzó una risa mientras se sentaba frente al moreno y de pronto él vio como sus ojos volaban hacia la puerta.

'Buenos días, Remus' saludó y Harry volvió a mirar en aquella dirección, preguntándose por qué parecía ser que justamente el día que él salía de su cuarto, lo hacían todos los demás sin importar que fuera tan temprano y cuando supuestamente tendrían que haber regresado tarde de la boda de Bill y Fleur. Y, al pensar en ese acontecimiento, por fin se dio cuenta de cómo Luna podía haber llegado a la mansión.

'Buenos días a todos' saludó el licántropo quien, al contrario que los demás, estaba ya duchado y vestido presentando un aspecto fresco '¿A qué viene que os hayáis levantado tan temprano?'

'Sírvete un café y un trozo de tarta' le sugirió Jane enviándole una mirada suspicaz que Harry no terminó de comprender. Volvió a mirar a Remus cuando él pasaba a su lado y sintió cómo le daba una rápida y paternal caricia en el pelo que lo llevó a sonrojarse todavía más. Para cuando regresó la vista al frente Jane lo estaba contemplando de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa divertida.

'No hay nada mejor que despertarse y comer tarta recién horneada. ¿A qué hora te levantaste para hacerla, Jane? ¿Dormiste en absoluto?' preguntó Tonks mientras tomaba asiento en torno a la mesa, al otro lado de Hermione.

'La dejé lista anoche, simplemente la horneé esta mañana' respondió la mujer mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en su hija. Harry frunció el ceño.

'Oh, por cierto. Aprovechando que estáis aquí debo pediros que me cedáis vuestras cartas de Hogwarts y que le pidáis las suyas también a Ron y Ginny. Tonks, Moody y yo iremos al callejón Diagón a por el material que todavía no tengáis esta misma mañana de ser posible' informó Remus y el moreno se volteó hacia él para contemplarlo con el ceño todavía más fruncido, viéndolo apoyado contra el mesado mientras bebía un sorbo de café.

'¿A qué hora iremos?' le preguntó, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria por parte de Lupin.

'Tú te quedarás en la mansión. No correremos riesgos' respondió, tajante.

'Pero no tengo dinero mágico aquí, necesito ir a Gringotts…' Harry se silenció tan pronto como se percató de que Remus lanzaba una rápida mirada a Tonks y después miraba a Hermione, sentada a su lado. El intercambio silencioso lo hizo saber que había algo que se le escapaba '¿Qué?'

'Desayuna, Harry' le indicó Remus haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se apresurara 'Una vez termines necesito que me acompañes al despacho. Tenemos que hablar acerca de algo importante' y acto seguido se dirigió hacia la puerta después de dejar la taza sobre la encimera, llevándose consigo un trozo de tarta de calabaza. Harry lo siguió con los ojos, ceñudo porque no se hubiera explicado dejándolo intrigado y acto seguido miró a Hermione, consciente de que ella sabía de qué se trataba después de que Lupin la hubiera mirado directamente antes de comentar nada de que tenían que conversar.

'No te preocupes. Todo está bien. Remus te lo explicará todo' le dijo en un susurro, apresurándose a tomar de nuevo El Profeta para continuar su lectura donde la había dejado.

Harry tenía la sensación de que Hermione ni siquiera quería leer el periódico o lo habría hecho antes sin detenerse y supo que estaba buscando una excusa para eludirlo, por lo que, sin poder soportar la espera, se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a seguir a Remus y así saber por fin qué iba a contarle.


	7. Lluvia de Noticias

**N/A:** ¡Hola! ¡Muuuuchas gracias por vuestros reviews! ¡Compañera, ver uno suyo siempre me aporta ánimos! Gracias por tomarte tiempo en pasarte por aquí.

Ahora, sin más, vayamos con el siguiente capítulo. Supongo que después de este, sin duda alguna muchos le tomaréis aprecio a Jane Granger - si es que no lo habéis hecho ya :-P, y también sabréis qué quería decirle Remus a Harry, al igual que alguna otra novedad más. Aunque será mejor que me deje de cháchara.

¡Gracias a todos aquellos que me leen!

Espero que os guste :-D

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7: Lluvia de noticias<strong>

Los retortijones en el estómago lo estaban matando. Harry se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra el estante de la biblioteca, conduciendo las manos a su vientre con la esperanza de que éste dejara así de centrifugar, pero no sucedió nada, como en realidad debería de haber esperado. Lanzó un suspiro y apoyó la cabeza en el mueble a su espalda, pareciéndole que todavía era capaz de escuchar la conversación que había mantenido con Remus hacía ya más de dos horas. En su cabeza se formaban tumultos de palabras que bailaban inquietas en torno a una que flotaba en el centro, _herencia_. Porque todo lo que Lupin le había dicho tenía que ver con los bienes que Sirius había dejado escritos en un testamento en el que sólo su nombre y el de Tonks se repetían hasta el cansancio.

El licántropo le explicó, con tal rapidez que había llegado a confundirlo, que él era el albacea de su padrino y que por tanto era el encargado de cumplir sus últimos deseos, indicándole que muchos de ellos tendrían que esperar un tiempo. Harry heredaría, por tanto, la mitad del dinero que había en la cámara de Sirius en Gringotts, siendo la otra mitad para Tonks, quien ya gozaba del privilegio de poder acceder al dinero que él todavía no tenía. Para ello tendría que acudir al banco a firmar unos papeles y Remus le comunicó que sería algo que no podría hacer hasta que todo estuviera más calmado en el Mundo Mágico. Le dijo también que la mansión de Grimmauld Place era ahora posesión de él y de la Auror a partes iguales, y le preguntó si le parecía bien que continuaran empleándola como cuartel de la Orden comunicándole que Tonks ya había dado su consentimiento, pero que necesitaban el de él también.

Harry no objetó, no sólo por el hecho de que estaba de acuerdo, sino también porque no había dejado de pensar en su padrino durante todo el tiempo, encontrándose incapaz de concentrarse en los tecnicismos que había que llevar a cabo. En realidad, no le importaba nada. A él solo le habría gustado tener a Sirius con él, por lo que le daba igual si su fortuna aumentaba o si tenía más posesiones a su nombre. Por eso, mientras Remus le explicaba el por qué no debería de preocuparse del dinero para su material escolar cuando él tenía acceso a la cuenta de los Black, Harry no hacía más que darle vueltas al momento en el que, en el Departamento de Misterios, había visto a Sirius desapareciendo a través de aquel horrible velo.

'_No te preocupes por nada, Harry. Anotaré cada sickle extraído y Tonks y el encargado que nos acompañe del banco ,lo firmarán para asegurarnos de que llevamos bien las cuentas_'

Por alguna razón aquel comentario final lo había hecho sentirse ofendido pero simplemente se había limitado a asentir, apresurándose a seguir la petición de Remus de ir a buscar su carta de Hogwarts para que pudiera conseguirle el material que necesitaría en el nuevo curso, en su viaje al callejón Diagón esa misma mañana.

Y ahí fue donde todo empeoró su situación y había ayudado a que su estómago ahora pareciera un torbellino. Después de haber hundido medio cuerpo en el baúl buscando la carta que había guardado semanas atrás, recordó la nota de Dumbledore y no pudo hacer más que revivir de nuevo todos los recuerdos del curso pasado. Había vuelto a leerla, todavía sin poder creerse la inocencia de Severus Snape, sintiendo que esa única semana que quedaba para el inicio del nuevo curso no terminaría jamás. Se había creído hasta ansioso por volver a su verdadero hogar, hasta que de pronto dejó a un lado la nota de su mentor para tomar la carta que McGonagall le había enviado con la lista del material que necesitaría, notándola demasiado pesada para tratarse solamente de un trozo de papel.

Y sus repentinas ansias de regresar a Hogwarts murieron en cuanto, al voltear el sobre, cayó en la palma de su mano una insignia que le congeló la sangre llevándolo a pensar que su nueva directora había terminado por volverse loca si de verdad creía que él se merecía ser nombrado Premio Anual. Se quedó durante varios segundos estático, preguntándose si aquello se trataba de alguna broma de mal gusto hasta que de pronto no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo encantada que estaría Hermione con la noticia. Todavía recordaba la forma en la que había reaccionado cuando pensó que lo habían nombrado Prefecto en su quinto curso, junto con ella, por lo que estaba seguro de que en ese caso su felicidad se multiplicaría. Y a él le habría gustado poder compartirla, pero sólo era capaz de calibrar lo que significaba ese cargo. Tendría muchas responsabilidades que cumplir con el colegio y muy poco tiempo para dedicarse a la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, lo que realmente tenía que hacer. ¿En qué diablos habría pensado McGonagall para escogerlo a él? Y ya no sólo por el tema de sus ocupaciones, sino también porque él no era precisamente lo que podría llamarse un estudiante modelo, quienes de verdad solían recibir ese mérito que había recaído sobre sus hombros de manera totalmente inesperada.

Guardó la insignia de regreso en el sobre y se planteó seriamente no decírselo a nadie ni sacarla de allí de nuevo hasta que hablara con la directora para hacerla cambiar de opinión. Él necesitaba investigar acerca de los Horcruxes y no-. Su debate mental de ese momento se había interrumpido tan pronto como sustrajo la carta del colegio, percatándose de que no era solamente una con el material, sino dos. Abrió aquella que estaba escrita del puño y letra de Minerva y dejó la otra a un lado, sentándose en la cama.

_Querido Harry,_

_En este momento no me dirijo a ti como la directora del colegio, sino como alguien que siempre ha sentido por ti un cariño especial. A lo largo de estos años he aprendido a conocerte y respetarte, como en un pasado me sucedió con tus padres hasta llegar al punto de la admiración. Lo que sucedió con Lily y James ha sido una tragedia y más lo es saber que ahora eres tú quien debe terminar con lo que empezó por aquel entonces. _

_He escrito esta carta para que comprendas por qué te he nombrado a ti Premio Anual junto con Hermione. Conociéndote de seguro te lo has preguntado y por eso me tomo la libertad de decirte que, como bien habrás pensado, no han sido tus calificaciones las que han hecho que lo merezcas. No estoy insultando tu inteligencia, no me malinterpretes, pero hay más jóvenes varones en Hogwarts que podrían haber merecido el puesto que he decidido recayera en ti por causas que ahora te explicaré._

_Como Premio Anual tendrás acceso a todo el castillo, sin restricciones de ningún tipo. La sección Prohibida de la biblioteca tendrá siempre las puertas abiertas para ti, aunque sé que será Hermione quién más uso haga de ella y estoy segura de que allí podréis encontrar información que tal vez sea crucial para vuestra complicada "misión". También tendrás plena libertad de horarios, sin toques de queda, a menos que tu presencia sea requerida para las vigías nocturnas o para una tarea que te encomendaré encantada y deseosa de que aceptes. He decidido hacer del ED una clase extra escolar para todos aquellos alumnos que quieran mejorar sus técnicas de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y tú serías, por supuesto, quien lo dirija siempre y cuando te parezca bien seguir con ello, cosa que espero sea así. En caso de que aceptaras ya no sería necesario que os escondierais y podríais emplear libremente la Sala de los Menesteres para crear en ella el ambiente que a ti te parezca oportuno. Aparte de todo esto y velando por tu bienestar, las dependencias de los Premios Anuales gozan de una seguridad todavía más reforzada que la de las salas comunes habituales. Normalmente estarían bajo la protección de las contraseñas de los dormitorios del cuerpo docente además de la que se aplicaría a la entrada de la de Premios Anuales, pero siendo tú y Hermione de Gryffindor, os será designada un ala de la torre para vuestro uso personal, cerca de vuestros amigos y a la que accederéis a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda, como hasta ahora._

_Expuestas las razones por las que te he nombrado a ti Premio Anual, espero que comprendas mi decisión y la aceptes, porque tal vez tus notas no son las mejores pero sí lo es tu valentía y sé que aportarás mucho a aquellos que decidan unirse al ED, que de seguro no son pocos._

_Espero que estés bien y que te cuides._

_Se despide cordialmente y con un abrazo, _

_Minerva McGonagall._

Harry lanzó un suspiro y metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón vaquero que vestía en ese momento, sacando de él la insignia de Premio Anual que en una semana colocaría en su túnica de Hogwarts. Después de haber leído la carta de la directora la había llevado consigo y ni siquiera sabía por qué necesitaba tenerla cerca. La contempló frunciendo los labios, percatándose de que ya no le parecía tan horrible aceptar el cargo. De todas formas Minerva lo hacía para que estuviera más seguro y además, siendo sincero, ¿quién podía negarse a la opción de tener plena libertad de movimiento y de horario por el castillo y de acceso libre a la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca donde de seguro encontraría libros que lo ayudarían a encontrar los objetos que Voldemort podría haber usado para dividir su alma? Estaba seguro de que si Hermione gozaba de los mismos privilegios, debía de estar pletórica por no tener límites de lectura durante ese año, sin duda alguna. Y él, tenía que admitirlo, se sentía liberado porque no tuviera que emplear por más tiempo la túnica invisible de su padre y actuar a hurtadillas con el temor de que Filch le respirara en la nuca y ganarse un castigo. Sin duda alguna Minerva estaba poniéndole las cosas muy fáciles para que pudiera encargarse de la labor de los Horcruxes mientras recibía una educación de preparación para la batalla inminente y debía de aprovecharla.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de forma brusca en ese momento y él se sobresaltó, reaccionado a tiempo antes de que la insignia dorada saliera volando de su mano mientras se quedaba tieso, sentado en el suelo y oculto tras la estantería. Los pensamientos que habían rondado en su cabeza hasta ese momento volaron y se humedeció los labios, escuchando los pasos apresurados accediendo al interior de la estancia, indicándole que se trataba de más de una persona.

'¿Por qué me arrastras hasta aquí?' reconoció la voz de Ron al instante y enseguida sintió que sus manos se humedecían de sudor. No le apetecía para nada verlo. Era lo último que deseaba en ese día que estaba teniendo. Ya le parecía que había tenido suficiente con la charla con Remus acerca de la herencia y el descubrir que Minerva lo consideraba un genio de la Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, como para sumarle además un encuentro tenso con su mejor amigo.

'Porque sé que aquí nadie podrá escucharnos' respondió en esta ocasión Hermione, pareciendo agraviada por algo por el tono brusco que había empleado. A Harry le habría gustado reírse irónicamente de aquel comentario, pero sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era quedarse callado y no dar el más mínimo pío.

'¿Por qué te pones así? Tan sólo te he preguntado si se lo habías contado ya a Harry, no es como para que te enfades de esta forma'

'Me enfado porque de veras no puedo creer que puedas ser tan insensible, Ron. ¿Cómo quieres que le cuente nada a Harry cuando tu hermana acaba de darle semejante puñalada trapera? Sería como mostrarle a un hambriento comida cuando no puede tocarla' le espetó la castaña. El moreno se encogió tras el estante, tragando saliva y sintiendo que los retortijones en su estómago aumentaban. ¿De qué se suponía que estaban hablando?

'Ya te he dicho que ella sólo está intentando darle celos, así que-'

'A pesar de lo aliviada que me siento por haber estado en lo cierto con respecto a tu hermana, no sé qué manía tenéis los Weasley con atraer a las personas que os gustan dándoles celos. Es de lo más enfermizo' reprochó la castaña.

'Funciona' le contestó Ron con diversión, riendo por lo bajo.

Harry escuchó en ese momento un golpe seco seguido de un quejido por parte del pelirrojo y frunció el ceño, su mente regresando al punto en el que su mejor amigo había dicho que Ginny tan sólo estaba tratando de darle celos. ¿Cómo era eso posible, si en realidad se suponía que no quería que se enterase de nada? No tenía ni la más mínima idea pero de pronto su estómago se retorció aún más, pareciéndole que aquello era algo que no le inflaba el ego ni mucho menos, sino que lo asqueaba. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de hacérselo pasar mal si él no pensaba en otra que no fuera ella?

'Si temes hacerle daño puedo hablar yo con él… Créeme que es mejor que se lo digamos'

'Tan sólo te lo permitiría si olvidaras esas ideas tuyas de echarle en cara lo sucedido con él estas semanas pasadas, pero sé que no podrás hacerlo así que seré yo quien hable con él' lo advirtió la castaña 'Sólo espera a que las cosas se calmen un poco'

'¿Cómo diablos pretendes que actúe como si no hubiera pasado nada? Claro, como a ti no te ignora los demás no te importan, ¿verdad?' el tono del pelirrojo se había vuelto envenenado y Harry no pudo hacer más que menear la cabeza a los lados, decepcionado por despertar ese tipo de celos en su mejor amigo cuando él nunca había mostrado por Hermione interés por el que de veras pudiera sentirse atacado.

'¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo mal que lo está pasando? Han sido muchas cosas las que se han ido acumulando desde hace cuatro años. En algún momento tenía que explotar'

'¿Y yo qué, Hermione? Mi hermano Bill ha estado a punto de morir el año pasado…'

'No te atrevas siquiera a decir que ha sido por causa de Harry' lo amenazó la chica interrumpiéndolo, quien de pronto pareció acercarse varios pasos a donde el moreno estaba, en ese momento encogido sobre sí mismo y abrazado a sus rodillas sin saber qué hacer. Pensó en salir de su escondite, pero finalmente se decidió por quedarse y tratar de pasar desapercibido. Si no lo veían, jamás tendría que admitir que había escuchado esa conversación.

'No se trata de eso, Hermione, sino de que yo también estoy pasando por momentos duros. Lo de Bill… Ginny actuando de esa forma tan extraña… Agradezco que se haya traído a Luna, al menos parece que vuelve a ser humana' respondió Ron y el ojiverde debía de admitir que sintió alivio al saber que no lo culpaba de lo que le había sucedido a Bill 'Necesito a mi mejor amigo, pero él se cierra en sí mismo. Le ofrecí mi compañía y no la quiso, también debes comprenderme a mí' escuchó el suspiro de Hermione tan cerca que incluso habría dicho que se encontraba al otro lado de la estantería, a menos de un metro de él.

'Lo sé, Ron, pero debes darle espacio y no presionarlo con enfados fuera de lugar. Estoy segura de que Harry volverá a ser el de siempre cuando esté listo' se creó un silencio por varios segundos, hasta que de nuevo Ron habló.

'¿Qué tal está?'

'Estoy preocupada por él' respondió ella con voz quebrada 'Actúa de una forma muy extraña y… ha estado leyendo… muchísimo'

'¿Harry? ¿Leyendo? ¿Algo que no sea Quidditch?' interrogó '_Wow_, eso sí es preocupante' añadió después de que Hermione debiera de hacerle alguna señal de que sus preguntas iban bien encaminadas.

'Ron, no te burles. Encontré en su dormitorio varios tomos de pociones. En un principio pensé que lo del libro de Snape lo había hecho tomarle aprecio a esa asignatura después de lo mucho que mejoró, pero…' Hermione hizo una pausa 'Comencé a ojearlos y me di cuenta de que en todos ellos sólo hay una poción que se repite' el moreno sintió que el estómago le daba un brinco.

'¿Qué poción?'

'Se llama _Emotio Fissionis_. He estado investigando pero no encuentro absolutamente nada. Tan sólo sé que se emplea para trasladar las emociones desagradables de un sujeto a otro para que pueda sentirlas en su lugar, y que no es recomendable elaborarla sin supervisión por lo complicada que es' el tono desesperado de Hermione le indicó que ella ahora se sentía tan frustrada como él por no poder hallar más respuestas 'Es extraño, pero ningún libro de los que he leído profundiza en el tema y no comprendo por qué lo fascina tanto'

'¿Cómo la habrá encontrado?'

'En el libro de Pociones que emplearemos este año en Hogwarts. Cuando me desperté después de… bueno, de la especie de coma en la que estaba, me di cuenta enseguida de que todos mis libros habían sido cambiados de sitio y que el de Pociones, concretamente, estaba abierto en el suelo en la página que hablaba acerca de esa poción. Lo pasé por alto hasta ayer por la mañana, cuando fui a despertar a Harry y estaba rodeado de manuales de Pociones Avanzadas' la castaña tomó aliento después de hablar a toda prisa y prosiguió 'Esta madrugada comencé a ojearlos, buscando en los índices de cada manual y vi que era la única poción que se repetía de siete libros, Ron. Siete'

'Toda una experta investigadora' le comentó el pelirrojo 'Y ahora dime, ¿por qué crees que busca información acerca de esa poción? Dices que se emplea para liberar a una persona de emociones desagradables, ¿verdad?'

'Sí, pero no tengo ni la más mínima idea de por qué ha consultado tantos libros' respondió Hermione después de varios segundos de silencio 'Tal vez estaba aburrido y lo intrigó que la poción esté rodeada de tantas pegas para elaborarla' esa sería su excusa en caso de que le preguntara 'O quizá ya haya averiguado de qué se trata y esté pensando en llevarla a cabo. Pero… ¿para qué?' suspiró, resignada mientras Harry humedecía sus labios y ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza ante aquella pregunta. Si ella lo supiera, le presentaría a sus canarios 'Supongo que lo mejor que puedo hacer es investigar todo lo referente a la poción y, cuando obtenga la información necesaria, sacar más conclusiones' se escuchó la risa ahogada de Ron.

'Nunca pensé decir esto, Hermione, y no te lo tomes como una ofensa, pero debo admitir que extrañaba ver cómo te frustras al no saber algo' comentó con tono divertido.

'¿Por qué habría de tomármelo como una ofensa?'

Silencio.

'¿Ron?'

'Acabo de recordar que… Erm… Le prometí a mi madre que Desgnomaría el jardín' y Harry escuchó la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose en cuestión de dos segundos mientras la voz de Hermione decía a voz en cuello que aquella era la excusa más absurda que había oído jamás, puesto que en el jardín de Grimmauld Place ni siquiera había Gnomos.

'Siempre hace lo mismo, hay que ver…' murmuró la castaña, pareciendo fastidiada 'Después se sorprende de que me moleste con él' añadió mientras Harry podía escuchar los libros desplazándose a lo largo del estante sobre su cabeza, sabiendo de buena mano que era su mejor amiga quien los movía 'Estúpida poción de mierda, te juro que no me ganarás la batalla así tenga que poner esta maldita biblioteca patas arriba' el moreno mordió sus labios para no reír, consciente de que delataría su posición, pero le costaba demasiado. No era algo que pudiera escuchar todos los días. Hermione maldiciendo era un acontecimiento que de seguro sólo se repetía cada quinientos años por lo menos '¡Pues claro!' y, después de aquella exclamación de júbilo, Harry escuchó cómo su mejor amiga se alejaba terminando por abandonar la biblioteca con un portazo.

Lentamente se levantó del suelo y guardó de nuevo la insignia de Premio Anual en su bolsillo después de contemplarla durante varios segundos más, incapaz de dejar de pensar en la conversación que acababa de escuchar. Ron parecía que no estaba tan enfadado con él como había esperado y eso le provocó un cosquilleo cálido recorriéndole el pecho, que se destrozó transformándose en un nudo incómodo tan pronto como se acordó de que Hermione estaba decidida a averiguar para qué quería él la poción. ¿Conseguiría obtener más información que él? No dudaba en que así fuera. A ella siempre se le había dado mucho mejor eso de encontrar respuestas a los enigmas.

Lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la puerta de la biblioteca arrastrando los pies, percatándose de que había demasiadas cosas que quedaban todavía sin resolver. ¿Qué era lo que Hermione tenía que decirle y que Ron ya sabía? ¿Cabía la posibilidad de que su salud estuviera peor de lo que parecía en esos últimos días? Esperaba que no se tratara de eso, porque entonces no podría soportar el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros, sin importarle que ella le dijera que él no tenía nada que ver con ese tema.

Salió al pasillo y se encaminó hacia las escaleras dispuesto a dirigirse a su cuarto cuando de pronto una conocida risa llegó a sus oídos y alzó la vista, encontrándose con que Luna y Ginny descendían las escaleras en su dirección, riendo divertidas. Se quedó paralizado con los ojos clavados en el rostro de la pelirroja mientras el corazón comenzaba a latirle a toda velocidad y las manos se le envolvían en sudor frío una vez más. Entonces las dos muchachas repararon en su presencia y la pelirroja se detuvo en seco, dejando de sonreír y llevando a Luna, quien iba detrás de ella, a detenerse contra su espalda de forma brusca.

'Oh, hola, Harry. Ginny y yo vamos a ver si encontramos Gnorckles, ¿quieres acompañarnos?' Harry frunció el ceño presintiendo que aquello de lo que la rubia le hablaba no era más que uno de esos monstruos fantásticos que solamente vivían en su cabeza.

'Erm, no, gracias, Luna. Tengo cosas que hacer' le respondió tratando de sonreír, pero sus ojos habían vuelto a posarse sobre el rostro de una Ginny que de un momento a otro parecía sonrojarse y él tragó saliva.

'Te sienta bien el cambio de voz. Ya no parece que estrujas a un gato cuando hablas' le comunicó la rubia y él la miró con la boca entreabierta y expresión descolocada.

'Gracias, supongo' contestó y, acto seguido, y al ver que ninguna de ellas parecía estar dispuesta a moverse, giró sobre sí mismo y descendió la escalera a toda velocidad para huir de la pelirroja al no desear cruzarse con ella en su ascenso a los dormitorios. Porque estaba seguro de que, de hacerlo, terminaría por cometer alguna estupidez que podría acabar volviéndose en su contra. ¿Cómo podía ser posible que minutos atrás hubiera llegado a aborrecerla al saber que sólo le intentaba dar celos con Dean, aún sin saber como, y al verla no hubiera podido apartar de su mente el deseo de besarla? Dolido como se sentía porque Ginny creyera de veras que necesitaba llamar su atención, sabía que lo último que podía hacer era darle el gusto de demostrarle que de cierta forma estaba funcionando. Porque Hermione tenía razón y que empleara los celos cuando ni siquiera lo necesitaba era algo enfermizo.

'¡Harry! ¿Qué tal estás, muchacho?' salió de su ensimismamiento después de que Matt lo llamara con tanto ímpetu desde uno de los sillones del salón, donde permanecía sentado con un periódico abierto entre sus manos. Se detuvo en seco, percatándose de que no tenía idea de a donde se dirigía y se acercó a la puerta '¡Vaya! Veo que mi esposa no exageró cuando me dijo que tienes un aspecto excelente. No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que así sea' le dijo con una amplia sonrisa y terminando por enviar una mirada al frente. Harry reparó entonces en la presencia de Jane después de seguir la dirección de los ojos del hombre, viéndola sentada al otro extremo de la sala con un ovillo de lana sobre su regazo, las agujas de calceta en su mano derecha y expresión dulce en sus facciones.

'Harry, cielo, me vienes de perlas en este momento. Matt no quiere ayudarme con la lana, ¿podrías hacerlo tú?' le preguntó y él abrió la boca, mirando por encima de su hombro mientras trataba de buscar alguna excusa para negarse. Ginny y Luna llegaron en ese momento al piso inferior y él tragó saliva una vez más, entrando en el salón como un vendaval.

'¿Qué tengo que hacer?' se acercó a la mujer y vio que ella le sonreía todavía más ampliamente mientras tomaba un butacón y lo colocaba frente al sillón donde estaba, indicándole que se sentara allí.

'Tan sólo tienes que prestarme tus antebrazos un momento. No te robaré mucho tiempo' le dijo, colocando ella misma los brazos del moreno a su antojo para después comenzar a enroscar la lana en torno a ellos.

'¿Sabes, Harry? Encuentro fascinante este periódico mágico que tenéis… No es que traiga noticias muy alentadoras, debo admitirlo, pero las imágenes en movimiento son realmente impresionantes' le dijo Matt a su espalda, desde el otro extremo de la sala y Harry lo miró por encima del hombro, viéndolo estudiar con fijeza el contenido de las páginas interiores de El Profeta '¿Qué es esta foto de una serpiente surgiendo a través de la boca abierta de una calavera? ¡Qué macabro!' el moreno sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

'Es… La Marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort' indicó a toda prisa. Matt lo contempló con el ceño fruncido por encima del periódico '¿Qué dice la noticia? ¿Dónde han atacado esta vez?' el hombre volvió a concentrarse en el diario entre sus manos.

'No habla de ningún ataque en esta ocasión… Dice solamente que las personas que tengan esto en el antebrazo podrán reconocerse como Mortífagos. Hermione nos habló de ellos, ¿verdad, Jane? Es como se conocen esos que siguen al chalado que has nombrado antes, ese Voldemort' Harry lanzó un suspiro de alivio, aunque sin poder evitar verse sorprendido por la forma en la que Matt hablaba del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, como si en realidad no fuera más que un demente que jugaba a ser Dios. Y de cierto modo tenía que admitir que así era, pero de igual forma sabía que cualquier mago o bruja que lo escuchase hablar así de Voldemort, se estremecería.

'Es un alivio saber que por fin comienzan a advertir a la gente en lugar de envolverlo todo en mentiras, como si no existiera ningún peligro' comentó el moreno.

'Algún día tenían que dejar de decir que tú eras el mentiroso y admitir la verdad, ¿no crees? Claro que me parece una vergüenza que los gobiernos siempre deban de esperar a estar de mierda hasta el cuello para admitir que estaban equivocados. Y lo más imperdonable fue que cargaran todo el peso sobre los hombros de un adolescente' meneó la cabeza y Harry apartó la mirada, dirigiéndola hacia el ventanal que daba al jardín, cohibido 'A esa Dolores Umbridge, quien tengo entendido es una de las personas más influyentes del Winzengamot, deberían de enviarla de una patada al siglo diecisiete cuando los _muggles_ se dedicaban a quemar a todos aquellos sospechosos de practicar brujería. No duraría ni cinco minutos antes de que la señalaran y decidieran atarla a un mástil para prenderle fuego' Harry miró a la mujer, sorprendido porque supiera tantas cosas acerca de su mundo cuando en realidad sabía era absurdo cuando era madre de Hermione, encontrándose con un rostro completamente rojo de la furia frente a él 'No puedo creer que te hubiera tachado de mentiroso y torturado aún sabiendo que decías la verdad, y todo por retrasar un caos en la sociedad mágica que llegaría sí o sí. Es imperdonable' dijo mientras meneaba la cabeza, claramente avergonzada mientras el moreno no era capaz de apartar de su mente la idea de que Hermione sin duda parecía haber heredado el carácter de su madre 'De tenerla algún día delante de mí ni siquiera sé lo que le haría, pero te aseguro que no sería nada bueno y que de poco iba a servirle la varita' Harry no pudo evitar reír tras ese último comentario, verificando sus sospechas acerca del parecido de su mejor amiga con su progenitora.

Durante unos segundos se creó un silencio cómodo en el que Harry se dedicó a estudiar las facciones de la mujer frente a él, percatándose, divertido, de que al igual que su mejor amiga, Jane también fruncía el ceño cuando estaba concentrada en algo. Harry sentía un cosquilleo en los brazos mientras ella iba hilvanando la lana en torno a ellos y sonrió, anotando en su mente que algún día tendría que decirle a Hermione que de verdad era una réplica exacta de su madre en muchísimos aspectos que había ido percibiendo cada vez que pasaba tiempo con ella. Jane, pareciendo percatarse de que la miraba, alzó la vista y le sonrió llevándolo a sonrojarse al saberse atrapado.

'Terminaré por acusarme a mi marido si sigues mirándome así' le dijo en un susurro divertido 'No es un hombre celoso, pero te aseguro que no le gustará' añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

'Lo siento, pero es que me causa cierta… gracia el ver que Hermione se parece tanto a ti. Y no lo digo solamente por el físico, sino también por ciertos gestos y-' se silenció en cuanto se dio cuenta de que de nuevo Jane volvía a enviarle esa mirada que, sin saber qué significaba, lo tornaba nervioso y le producía escalofríos.

'La conoces muy bien, ¿eh?' le preguntó con tono burlón y Harry frunció el ceño dispuesto a responder cuando una voz lo interrumpió de pronto.

'Jane, Matt, queridos, voy a preparar té, ¿vosotros-? Oh, hola Harry' el moreno miró a Molly Weasley, de pie junto a la puerta, contemplándolo de regreso con una expresión que no escondía la sorpresa de verlo allí como tampoco cierto gesto de enfado perceptible en sus labios fruncidos.

'Hola, señora Weasley' respondió él, cohibido al saber que si estaba molesta con él, era por no haber asistido a la boda de su hijo con la francesa de ascendencia veela.

'¿Te encuentras mejor?'

'Sí, gracias. Siento mucho no haberme despertado ayer para ir a la boda. Me habría encantado asistir y realmente lamento haberme quedado dormido' le dijo, nervioso y seguro de que ella estaba al tanto de sus excusas baratas. Sin embargo, aunque supiera que sólo eran eso, excusas, Molly sonrió de medio lado pareciendo que sus facciones se suavizaban de forma repentina.

'No te preocupes. Comprendo que no estás pasando por un buen momento y que necesites tu espacio. Además, habría sido una pena que Hermione y Jane tuvieran que quedarse aquí solas. Al menos les has hecho compañía, según me han contado' y él tuvo la sensación de que aquel comentario lo estaba lanzando con segundas, pero prefirió no profundizar en el tema y dejarlo pasar de largo.

'Ya sabe como puede llegar a ser Hermione. De no haberla seguido a la cocina me habría maldito de aquí al próximo milenio' Molly sonrió, esta vez de manera forzada.

'Sí, sé que puede llegar a ser muy… convincente' comentó entre dientes, todavía sonriendo 'Tengo unas galletas en el horno y debo de sacarlas antes de que se quemen, ¿queréis té para acompañarlas?'

'Sí. Muchas gracias, Molly' respondió Jane, sonriendo. La señora Weasley asintió, giró sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón 'Una mujer de carácter' murmuró acto seguido la castaña, pareciendo divertida. Harry la miró, apenado porque sabía que su enfado no había menguado en lo más mínimo por mucho que tratara de disimularlo 'Se le pasará. No puede evitar adorarte' le dijo con un guiño de ojo.

'Siento que la he defraudado' respondió Harry en voz baja, empleando el mismo tono que la madre de su mejor amiga, como si estuvieran compartiendo un secreto de estado cuando en realidad evitaban que pudieran oírlos.

'No se trata de eso. Ella es consciente de que estás teniendo problemas con sus hijos y tal vez de cierta forma se deja llevar como la matriarca protectora y no comprenda tu situación del todo. Una vez lo haga, estoy segura de que entenderá que no has ido a esa boda para evitar malos roces que pudieran causar tensión y se dará cuenta de que has hecho un gran esfuerzo alejándote' Harry agachó la cabeza, percatándose de que Jane en ningún momento había dejado de enredar la lana en torno a sus antebrazos al ver que casi había terminado con el ovillo 'No te sientas mal, querido. Todo se solucionará y volverá a estar bien. Yo sé que tienes tus razones para actuar como lo haces y las comprendo, como lo harán todos tarde o temprano' añadió, dejando sus labores para acariciarle cariñosamente el mentón.

'Ya ni sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto' Jane lo contempló con sabiduría y le pellizcó la mejilla.

'Por mi hija sé lo mucho que una persona necesita tener amigos en su vida y por eso te daré un pequeño consejo: valóralos sin pensar en nada más. No los coloques en una balanza. En momentos como este necesitas a gente que te apoye y ellos lo harán siempre, sin importar que te niegues a recibir ayuda' Harry apretó los labios y tragó saliva, consciente de que Jane había averiguado sin demasiado esfuerzo la razón por la que se había mantenido alejado de todos en esas semanas. Sintió los ojos escocerle y respiró profundamente, seguro de que terminaría por sentir las lágrimas descendiendo a lo largo de sus mejillas si continuaba sosteniéndole la mirada a aquella mujer. Agachó la cabeza, pero Jane lo tomó del mentón obligándolo de nuevo a mirarla 'Eres el muchacho más noble que he tenido el placer de conocer y puedo asegurarte que jamás podría sentirme más orgullosa de Hermione como lo estoy de que permanezca a tu lado' Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza 'Sé que jamás le causarías daño alguno de manera premeditada y por eso te pediré que la cuides por mí y que no le des la espalda'

Comprendió la indirecta sin necesidad de que le dijera nada más. Hermione estaba sufriendo por causa de su encierro en sí mismo y se sintió en ese momento como si le propinaran un puñetazo en la barriga al saber que Ron se comportaba así con él por la misma razón. Estaba lastimando a las dos personas más importantes en su vida y estaba decidido a tratar de enmendarlo aún cuando sabía que se había retrasado más de lo debido. Tan sólo esperaba que lo comprendieran, aunque en ese momento ni él mismo lo hacía.

Tan pronto como Jane le quitó de los brazos la lana se puso en pie lanzando un suspiro, decidido a ir en busca de sus dos amigos para hablar con ellos, percatándose de que la mujer estaba en lo cierto. No se lo había dicho con esas palabras, pero estaba seguro de que pensaba que había estado actuando como un completo imbécil y él no podía hacer más que darle la razón. No podía enfrentarse él sólo a Voldemort. Necesitaba a Ron y a Hermione a su lado para darle palabras de aliento que en sí carecían de lógica cuando tenían todas las de perder, pero que de igual modo le aportaban la fortaleza que en esos meses estaba seguro de haber perdido.

Porque no podía olvidar el momento en el que Hermione le dijo, con firmeza y seguridad, que no lo dejarían solo y por eso sabía que admitiéndolos o no a su lado, ellos estarían allí. Tan sólo había necesitado tener un sueño de lo más ridículo y escuchar a la señora Granger para comprender que verdaderamente alejarse era lo más absurdo que podía hacer.


	8. Distracciones

**Capítulo 8: Distracciones**

Una vez más, Harry se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de apartar sus ojos de Ginny Weasley, hipnotizado. No tenía idea de si se debía a que ahora Luna estaba con ella y no se sentía tan sola para enfrentarlo, pero había dejado de huir de él cada vez que se encontraban en la misma estancia aunque pareciendo que de igual modo ignoraba se presencia, permitiéndole aún así apreciar su belleza. Tan sólo en alguna ocasión sus ojos castaños se cruzaban con los de él haciendo que sus latidos se acelerasen, pero la mirada no perduraba por más de un segundo y enseguida volvía a centrar sus atenciones en la rubia que tenía a su lado. Y Harry no entendía para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. En su cabeza se repetían las palabras que Hermione le había dicho acerca de que sólo trataba de darle celos, esas que Ron confirmó en la conversación que escuchó de sus mejores amigos en la biblioteca, pero él, por muchas vueltas que le diera, no comprendía qué tenía que ver el darle celos con un ex novio con ignorarlo.

Fue un carraspeo de Ron a su lado lo que lo sacó del más profundo ensimismamiento en el que jamás se había encontrado. Pestañeó y dejó de contemplar a la pelirroja sentada en el sofá al otro extremo de la sala para prestar atención a su mejor amigo, con el único propósito de darse cuenta de que él ni siquiera lo estaba mirando a él. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Que se hubiera sentado a su lado no quería decir, ni mucho menos, que ya lo hubiera perdonado. No, Ron no había tratado de llamar su atención puesto que su rostro estaba ligeramente ladeado hacia su otro lado, donde Hermione se encontraba sentada en un sillón con las piernas bajo su cuerpo y un libro sobre su regazo, demasiado interesada en su lectura como para darse por aludida. Harry sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo y observó a su mejor amiga, quien acariciaba despistadamente el lomo de Crookshanks, acostado sobre uno de los apoyabrazos del sillón que ella ocupaba, mientras mordisqueaba sus labios y mantenía la vista fija en el libro que reposaba en sus muslos.

Y Harry entrecerró los ojos, contemplándola de pronto a modo de estudio al darse cuenta de que tal vez estuviera tratando de leer, pero por la expresión que bañaba su rostro aquello era lo último que estaba haciendo. Porque cuando Hermione leía, su ceño se mantenía ligeramente fruncido en un gesto de concentración que no parecía poder evitar y, además, sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro de la página devorando las palabras en ella escritas, dos cosas que en ese momento no estaba haciendo. Muy al contrario, estaba pasmada y semejaba pensativa, en su mundo, algo muy poco habitual en ella. Ron volvió a carraspear y la castaña por fin alzó la vista con expresión confusa, terminando por dirigir su mirada chocolate hacia el sofá donde los dos chicos estaban sentados y enviarles una leve sonrisa que hizo temblar sus labios.

_Algo la preocupa_, pensó el moreno frunciendo el ceño ligeramente mientras Hermione volvía a descender sus ojos hacia el libro adoptando la misma expresión abstraída que hacía unos segundos.

'¿Qué le pasará?' le preguntó Ron de pronto, sorprendiéndolo sobremanera cuando lo vio voltearse hacia él y mirarlo con un gesto que distaba mucho del rencoroso que le había dirigido en todos los días anteriores.

Harry abrió la boca para responderle, pero un nudo se le formó en la garganta y se limitó a suspirar, encogiéndose de hombros. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué decirle y se sintió repentinamente nervioso ante la atenta mirada azulada clavada en la de él. Un sonrojo inesperado alcanzó sus mejillas y miró a otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior.

'¿Estás bien?' Ron volvía a intentar llamar su atención y él tomó una gran bocanada de aire, sintiéndose mareado. Si le respondía, ¿qué sucedería? Volvió a mirarlo, sus ojos desviándose durante un solo segundo hacia Hermione mientras recordaba lo que ella le había dicho al pelirrojo en la biblioteca la tarde anterior:

'_Tan sólo te lo permitiría si olvidaras esas ideas tuyas de echarle en cara lo sucedido con él estas semanas pasadas, pero sé que no podrás hacerlo así que seré yo quien hable con él'_

Sabía que Ron tenía cosas que reprocharle y también que contarle y que no hiciera ninguna de las dos cosas le daba a entender que prefería no enfadar a Hermione más de lo necesario. Parecía que por fin Ron comenzaba a ser más dueño de sus arrebatos de furia y eso lo hizo sentir aliviado de cierta forma, por eso pensó que, ya que el día anterior no había podido encontrarlo para hablar con él, lo haría ahora.

'No, no estoy bien, Ron' le contestó con tono de voz que surgió más abatido de lo que habría podido esperar. El pelirrojo frunció sus cejas y se incorporó ligeramente en el sofá, contemplándolo con atisbo de preocupación bañando sus facciones 'Me he estado comportando como un imbécil y quería disculparme contigo. No debí ignorarte como lo hice encerrándome en mí mismo, sobre todo porque eso hizo las cosas mucho peor de lo que de por sí eran ya' los gestos de Ron se suavizaron y pronto dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

'Bienvenido, compañero' le dijo mientras le propinaba una palmada en la espalda que terminó en una especie de medio abrazo. Harry sintió como si un peso enorme le fuera alejado de los hombros y, cuando alzó la mirada, sus ojos se encontraron con una sincera sonrisa de la muchacha castaña que los contemplaba desde su diagonal, asintiendo complacida 'Cuando necesites hablar de algo… ya sabes a quién acudir'

'Gracias, Ron' le respondió en el momento en el que Hermione volvía a posar sus ojos sobre las páginas del libro que en realidad no leía, recostándose más sobre el sillón.

'Para eso estamos' el pelirrojo entrecerró de pronto los ojos y se acercó más a él 'Oye… ¿qué es lo que el padre de Hermione está haciendo con ese chisme _muggle_? Llevo queriendo preguntártelo desde hace un rato, pero…' se sonrojó ligeramente y Harry lo comprendió. Al igual que él había tenido miedo a que el pelirrojo pudiera reaccionar mal si le decía algo, a su amigo parecía haberle sucedido exactamente lo mismo.

'Se trata de una radio y… supongo que estará intentando repararla' respondió Harry mientras echaba un vistazo hacia el señor Granger, sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana con un radio sobre sus piernas al que colocaba tornillos 'Me comentó antes que como no hay televisión, le gustaría al menos escuchar los resultados de la Premier League' para cuando volvió a observar a su mejor amigo, éste tenía cara de póker, indicándole que no había entendido nada 'La Premier League es la liga inglesa de fútbol, Ron. Un deporte _muggle_' el pelirrojo asintió.

'¿Y la _tevelisión_?' preguntó con curiosidad, arrancando una leve risa del ojiverde.

'Se dice _televisión_… Y es un aparato donde se ven imágenes en movimiento que han sido o que están siendo captadas por cámaras de vídeo' no le pareció que el chico lo hubiera entendido demasiado bien.

Tampoco podía decirse que él le hubiera dado una respuesta precisa, pero Ron de todas formas no volvió a preguntar, limitándose a contemplar al padre de la castaña. Harry meneó ligeramente la cabeza y lanzó un suspiro, sus ojos clavándose en Ginny una vez más después de que ella se pusiera en pie. Luna se levantó también, pareciendo que la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido como si algo no estuviera bien con ellas y, acto seguido, vio cómo las dos abandonaban el salón.

'¡Perfecto! Creo que ya está' dijo el señor Granger con un tono eufórico, colocando la radio sobre la repisa de la ventana, donde más cerca tenía un enchufe. Ron le dio un codazo a Harry, aparentemente emocionado por lo que vendría ahora y los dos observaron al hombre mientras pulsaba el botón de encendido del aparato. Una música de discoteca empezó a sonar de manera tan atronadora que no sólo los dos se sobresaltaron, sino que Crookshanks salió corriendo tras lanzar un bufido y Hermione brincó sobre sí misma, tirando el libro al suelo 'Lo siento, chicos. No pretendía asustaros' dijo el hombre, sonrojado, apresurándose a bajar el volumen y a cambiar de emisora.

'¿Has conseguido arreglar la radio?' Jane apareció en el salón en ese momento, la expresión de su rostro mostrando sorpresa. Matt le echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, aparentando estar ofendido y se detuvo en su búsqueda de emisoras en una de música mucho más tranquila que en ese momento reproducía una canción que Harry juraría haber escuchado tararear a su tía Petunia en alguna ocasión '¡Oh! Cariño, ¿recuerdas esta canción?' preguntó ella, emocionada 'Súbele el volumen y bailémosla' Harry miró a Hermione después de escucharla contener la risa, percibiendo cómo ella rodaba los ojos como si no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

'No creo que quiera bailar con alguien que ha llegado a dudar de que pudiera arreglar una estúpida radio' le respondió su marido con altanería mientras se incorporaba y cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'Está bien. Supongo que entonces no te importará que la baile con Harry, ¿verdad?' el aludido abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó paralizado sobre el sofá mientras veía a la mujer volteándose en su dirección y extendiendo sus manos hacia él. Meneó la cabeza, negándose al tiempo que Matt enarcaba una ceja en su dirección.

'Jane, yo… No sé bailar. Es mejor que…' comenzó a decir el moreno al ver no sólo que ella se había acercado, sino que además insistía.

'Sólo será un baile, te lo prometo. Es mi canción preferida y mi esposo no quiere bailar conmigo por no herir más su ego'

'Baila con él, no me importa. Yo tengo a mi princesita' dijo Matt y en esa ocasión fue Hermione quien dejó de sonreír y miró a su padre pareciendo aterrada.

'Oh, no. Ni hablar. Papá, no pienso-' se negó, pero al igual que su mejor amigo con su madre – claro que bajo circunstancias distintas ya que él aceptó por vergüenza -, no pudo evitar que su padre la obligara a levantarse tomándola con energía de la cintura.

Harry sintió la mano de Jane tomando con firmeza la suya derecha mientras la izquierda se posaba sobre su hombro, acercándola a su cuerpo, y no pudo mas que sonrojarse mientras, con movimientos toscos, trataba de seguir los movimientos que ella dirigía. Tragó saliva y miró a Ron, viéndolo rojo de tanto que trataba de aguantar la risa en ese momento, y después a Hermione, quien había dejado de resistirse para moverse al son que marcaba su padre, riendo divertida. Estaban bailando una canción de salón que, afortunadamente, tenía un ritmo que podría tachar de normal, porque como tuviera que bailar más deprisa estaba seguro de que terminaría por pisar a la madre de su mejor amiga. Jane lo hizo girar sobre sí mismo y después ella dio una vuelta, volviendo a tomar su mano.

'No lo haces nada mal para no saber bailar' le dijo la mujer castaña, acelerando la velocidad de los pasos cuando la música aumentó su ritmo. Harry trastabilló, pero fue capaz de seguirla después de perderse en un par de pasos 'Y aprendes rápido'

'¿Qué está pasando aquí?' preguntó la señora Weasley asomándose desde la puerta con expresión curiosa. Al ver a los Granger y a Harry bailando sonrió.

'Anímate, Molly. Tu hijo debe de estar aburrido ahí sentado, mirándonos' respondió Jane.

'Oh, no. Nada aburrido' dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía con malicia, gesto que desapareció de sus labios tan pronto como vio a su madre caminando decisiva hacia él 'Mamá, enserio, quieres poder andar'

'No seas tonto, Ronald. Además, no tuvimos oportunidad de echar un baile en la boda de tu hermano y según Luna me ha dicho no lo haces tan mal, así que déjate de tonterías y baila con tu madre' Harry estaba mirando a Hermione en ese momento puesto que la conversación se llevaba a cabo a su espalda y eran la castaña y su padre quienes estaban frente a él, percatándose de que los ojos de su mejor amiga, durante unas milésimas de segundo, habían mostrado cierto desasosiego por lo que la señora Weasley acababa de decir. El ojiverde miró por encima de su hombro y vio que Ron no se dejaba convencer por los tirones que su madre le daba en los brazos, quien terminó por soltarlo lanzado un bufido 'Eres igualito a tu padre' le recriminó, terminando por tomar asiento a su lado con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho mientras observaba la escena delante de ella.

'Veo que por aquí lo estáis pasando bien' comentó Remus desde la puerta '¿Molly y Ron reniegan del arte de la danza?' preguntó con diversión. Los labios de la mujer pelirroja se fruncieron mientras el licántropo se acercaba para tomar asiento en el sillón que Hermione había dejado libre.

En ese momento la canción terminó y Harry, sintiéndose aliviado, se apartó un paso hacia atrás de Jane, quien tomó su rostro entre sus manos estampando un sonoro beso en su mejilla. Otra canción comenzó a sonar, esta vez más lenta.

'¡Cambio de pareja!' exclamó Mathew quien, con bastante poca delicadeza, empujó a su hija en dirección a Harry y tomó a su esposa de la mano atrayéndola hacia él. El moreno detuvo a Hermione tomándola de la cintura y ella lo miró a modo de disculpa. Él le sonrió y se dispuso a soltarla cuando ella rodeó su cuello con las manos, comenzando a moverse al ritmo lento de la música.

'¿Estás segura?' le preguntó él con cierto tono divertido, siguiéndola en los pasos aún sin pretenderlo.

'Será tu forma de pago por no haberme invitado ni siquiera a echar una pieza en el Baile de Navidad de cuarto curso' le respondió ella sonriendo. Harry rodó los ojos sintiendo que se sonrojaba y permitió que ella se acercara más a él y apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro 'Me alegro de que tú y Ron volváis a hablaros' le susurró al oído y Harry no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna después de que su aliento le acariciara el cuello, erizándole los pelos de la nuca. Se estremeció.

'No podía comportarme toda la vida como un imbécil' respondió en el mismo tono bajo que ella mientras su ceño se fruncía de forma imperceptible. Las manos de Hermione se deslizaron hasta sus hombros y ella levantó una vez más la cabeza para clavar sus ojos en los de él. Harry percibió enseguida ese olor a cítricos que desprendía su cabello y se encontró a sí mismo respirando profundamente para captarlo de nuevo con mayor apreciación.

'Sólo necesitabas darte cuenta de que no te abandonaríamos tan fácilmente' le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad.

Y Harry se encontró a sí mismo pasmado, contemplándola y preguntándose por qué no se habría dado cuenta antes de que los ojos de su mejor amiga tenían ciertos reflejos dorados que hacían que el marrón resaltara todavía más. No era la primera vez que la miraba pero se dio cuenta de que ese detalle se le había pasado por alto, al igual que las pequeñas pecas que decoraban el puente de su nariz y que, sin saber por qué, le daban el impulso de acariciarla. Meneó ligeramente la cabeza y dejó de contemplarla, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia la pareja que bailaba a su lado hasta que sus orbes se encontraron con las de Jane. La mujer sonreía de una forma que de nuevo lo hizo sentir escalofríos mientras notaba las manos de Hermione frotando sus hombros antes de que su cabeza volviera a reposar en uno de ellos y él se preguntó por qué siempre lo miraba así. No tenía idea de qué significaba, pero debía admitir que lo ponía nervioso.

La canción llegó a su fin y ambos se separaron. Hermione le sonrió de medio lado y él trató de corresponder, pero entonces la expresión de su mejor amiga cambió radicalmente y Harry se encontró a sí mismo tomándola con rapidez de los codos para poder sostenerla en pie. Su corazón se desbocó y miró a los lados, alarmado, al tiempo que ella se aferraba a sus hombros con desesperación mientras producía un gruñido de dolor. Los ojos de Harry se clavaron en su rostro enrojecido, en sus labios fruncidos que permitían ver la fuerza con la que apretaba los dientes y en sus párpados cerrados.

'¡Remus!' exclamó, recordando que el licántropo estaba su espalda. Los Granger dejaron de bailar de forma brusca y sus sonrisas se borraron al instante de contemplar cómo el ojiverde tomaba a su hija en brazos después de que las rodillas le fallaran por completo.

'Llevémosla a su cuarto' Harry asintió y volteó sobre sus talones dispuesto a trasladarla a donde Lupin le había indicado, quedándose de piedra por un par de segundos cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron. El pelirrojo se había puesto de pie y parecía desconcertado por lo que acababa de suceder, sí, pero también molesto y el moreno no pudo hacer más que maldecirlo mentalmente. ¿Es que su mejor amigo se atrevería a reprocharle en ese momento que hubiera compartido un baile con Hermione?

'Harry' Jane lo regresó a la realidad y él la miró, fijándose en el brillo intenso de su mirada. Asintió y, acto seguido olvidándose por completo de Ron, abrazó el cuerpo de su mejor amiga con más fuerza y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Dos días más tarde Hermione todavía seguía encamada. Harry no había abandonado en ningún momento el dormitorio de su amiga, a excepción de cuando Jane lo obligaba a ir a dormir a su cama en lugar de hacerlo en el sillón, a asearse o a bajar a comer. Ron lo había acompañado en la mayor parte de las horas, ambos en completo silencio mientras jugaban al ajedrez por miedo a enturbiar su descanso y a decir algo que pudiera desmenuzar la calma, claro que el pelirrojo terminaba por desistir y le comunicaba que iría a pasar un rato con su hermana y Luna. Harry lo comprendía de cierta forma. No era un mar de rosas encontrarse en aquel cuarto mientras la castaña estuviera en ese estado, pero él no podía evitar hacerlo al sentirse todavía culpable de lo que le había sucedido. Por eso había estado allí desde ese segundo día por la mañana, hasta que la señora Granger había ido a decirle por cuarta vez que bajara a comer y después fuera a darse una ducha. Él obedeció, sobre todo por el tono mandatario que Jane había empleado y que tanto le recordaba a Hermione, como si fuera a hacerle algo horrible en caso de que se atreviera a no hacerle caso. Y una vez terminó de ducharse, la última obligación que tenía para ese día, se puso ropa limpia y abandonó su dormitorio dispuesto a regresar a junto su mejor amiga, cuando de pronto escuchó la voz de Jane hablando con tono de admiración que lo llevó a detenerse en el pasillo.

'No te ha dejado sola en ningún momento. He tenido que amenazarlo para que fuera a dormir y a comer. Eso dice mucho de él, ¿no te parece?' sabiendo que hablaba de él, aún cuando no tenía idea de si se lo decía a una Hermione dormida o despierta, Harry se sonrojó y se encontró a sí mismo sintiendo cómo el corazón comenzaba a latirle a toda velocidad.

'Es… Harry, mamá. No sé de que otra forma describirlo' al escuchar la voz de Hermione sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y una sonrisa ensanchó sus labios hasta el punto en el que le dolieron las mejillas 'Supongo que puedo tomarme el lujo de hacerlo así porque lo conozco bien, pero también es la forma más cómoda para no dar una lista interminable de adjetivos' sonaba débil pero sintió tanta felicidad de que de nuevo estuviera despierta, que la adrenalina que recorrió su cuerpo lo llevó a entrar al dormitorio sin antes siquiera llamar a la puerta y sin importarle el hecho de que estuvieran hablando de él '¡Harry!' se detuvo en seco y un calor todavía más avasallante alcanzó su rostro al ver, sorprendido, que Hermione tomaba a toda prisa la sábana de la cama para cubrir su semidesnudez mientras lo contemplaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

'¡Lo-lo siento!' volteó sobre sus talones y salió del cuarto temblando como un junco por los nervios y el azoramiento que sentía por haber entrado así en el cuarto de su amiga. Debería de haber llamado y se habría ahorrado la vergüenza que de seguro en ese momento compartían ambos.

Regresó a su cuarto, la voz de Hermione llamándolo con aquel tono de susto reproduciéndose una vez más en su cabeza y él apoyó la espalda contra la puerta cerrada, enrojeciendo todavía más sólo de recordarla en ropa interior. Cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza, consciente de que aquella no era una imagen que debiera conservar por mucho tiempo en su mente, pero era algo inevitable. ¿Quién iba a decirle que Hermione sería la primera chica a la que vería al natural con tan poca ropa y además descubrir que las prendas flojas que vestía eran un insulto para su figura? Aquel único pensamiento fue suficiente para que golpeara su frente con la palma de su mano, sintiéndose todavía más avergonzado por haberse atrevido a pensar algo así.

Un llamado a un su puerta lo hizo brincar sobre sí mismo, acelerando los latidos de su corazón y asustándolo hasta el punto de abrir los ojos de par en par.

'¿Harry?' se trataba de Hermione y él tragó saliva mientras se apartaba de la puerta y la abría lentamente. La castaña lo miraba con contención y timidez.

Un rubor cubría sus mejillas y eso fue suficiente para que él sintiera todavía más calor acumulándose en las suyas mientras observaba que se había puesto unos vaqueros y una camiseta negra encima de aquel conjunto de ropa interior de algodón blanco. Mordió su labio inferior, maldiciéndose por recordarlo pero con el conocimiento de que era algo que no podría evitar a partir de ahora.

'Lo-lo siento. No debí entrar así, yo-'

'Ta-tampoco ha sido para tanto, no te preocupes' lo interrumpió ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos, claramente avergonzada.

'Perdóname, enserio. Escuché tu voz y me emocioné tanto que no pensé en… debería de haber llamado a la puerta' dijo mientras miraba al suelo y escuchaba un alarido proveniente de algún punto del pasillo. Alzó la vista y vio a la señora Granger detrás de Hermione, contemplándolos a ambos con una expresión soñadora. La castaña miró por encima de su hombro con el ceño levemente fruncido y al ver allí a su progenitora no hizo más que lanzar un breve suspiro al tiempo que entrecerraba los ojos.

'Mamá, por favor' le dijo la castaña entre dientes, sonrojándose todavía más.

'Lo siento, pero es inevitable. Es que sois tan-'

'¡Mamá!' exclamó Hermione. Jane dejó de sonreír y la miró con una ceja enarcada antes de alejarse a lo largo del pasillo murmurando que iría a prepararle algo de comer con un tono de voz resignado. Harry siguió a la mujer con la mirada y acto seguido sus ojos volaron hacia su sonrojada mejor amiga, quien en ese momento parecía contemplarlo a modo de disculpa 'Perdónala. A veces parece que no tiene modales' él no entendía para nada de qué le estaba hablando Hermione, pero de igual forma asintió.

'¿Qué tal te encuentras?' le preguntó Harry después de varios segundos de silencio que, por primera vez con ella, se habían tornado incómodos para el moreno.

'Como nueva, gracias. Esa poción sin duda es efectiva' respondió la chica.

'Pero has estado dos días… dormida' evitó emplear la palabra coma porque le parecía que pronunciándola en voz alta le llenaría la boca de hollín de chimenea.

'Es un efecto de la poción, Harry. No debes de preocuparte por eso. De no haberla tomado el dolor se habría disipado en unos minutos, pero…' Hermione se tornó incómoda y mordió su labio inferior mientras parecía no saber qué añadir a continuación.

'El dolor es demasiado insoportable y es mejor así' respondió el moreno y ella lo miró a los ojos, asintiendo '¿Bajamos a la cocina? Tu madre ha nombrado la comida y…' Hermione asintió de nuevo y, pareciendo más relajada, lideró la marcha a lo largo del pasillo.

'Mi madre me ha contado que has estado conmigo todo el tiempo. Muchas gracias, Harry'

'No tienes nada que agradecerme. Tú también te has pasado muchas horas en la Enfermería de Hogwarts velándome. Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti' Hermione le sonrió con dulzura.

'Igualmente te lo agradezco. Has estado conmigo cuando podrías haber hecho otras muchas cosas de provecho'

'Ya, claro, como sentarme en mi cuarto y contar los segundos' contestó él con ironía, de pronto pareciendo darse cuenta de que Hermione le enviaba una indirecta cuando ella ladeó la cabeza y lo contempló con mirada significativa. Tragó saliva, preguntándose si al fin habría llegado el momento en el que ella sacaría el tema de la poción cuando la vio abrir la boca.

'Sí, no hay mucho que hacer aquí dentro… Bueno, aparte de hacer uso de la biblioteca y cambiar toda la decoración, ¿verdad?' le preguntó y él supo que en parte, y de nuevo, volvía a lanzarle otra indirecta. Claro que si ella pensaba que sería él quien sacaría el tema de la poción, jamás habría podido estar más equivocada en su vida.

'Hablando de eso, es mi turno para darte las gracias. Has convertido una casa deprimente en un hogar, y me han gustado mucho los resultados' ella se sonrojó sobremanera.

'Le pedí permiso a Tonks y ella misma me ayudó con algunas cosas, junto con mis padres. Me alegro de que te haya gustado y de que no te sentara mal'

'Para nada' Hermione asintió y entonces fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que habían alcanzado la cocina. El olor a carne le llenó los sentidos y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los fogones, viendo a Jane al pie del cañón friendo a la plancha dos filetes de carne y una buena sartén llena de patatas. La boca se le hizo agua.

'Algo me decía que no comerías sola, cariño' dijo ella a modo de burla 'Sentaos, chicos. Esto estará listo enseguida'

'¿Dónde están los demás?' preguntó Hermione con curiosidad mientras apartaba una de las sillas en torno a la mesa.

'Ginny y Luna están en su cuarto, Ron durmiendo una siesta y la señora Weasley ha ido con su esposo, Remus y Tonks al callejón Diagón a visitar a los gemelos' Harry se posicionó delante de Hermione escuchando el intercambio de palabras mientras pensaba que si la comida estaba la mitad de lo deliciosa de lo que olía, terminaría por tirarle los trastos a la madre de su mejor amiga.

'¿Y papá?'

'A tu padre he tenido que despertarlo. Se había quedado dormido leyendo el periódico. Me ha dicho que iría al baño'

'¡Calabacita!' Harry contuvo la risa al ver la expresión de disgusto de Hermione después de que su progenitor entrara en la cocina como alma que lleva el diablo y chillándole aquel apelativo cariñoso que tan poco parecía agradarle. Acto seguido la llenó de besos, agitándole el cabello de un lado a otro terminando por arrancar una carcajada por parte de su hija que Harry adoró escuchar.


	9. Regreso a Hogwarts Parte 1

**Capítulo 9: Regreso a Hogwarts (Primera parte)**

Harry jamás había pensado que un abrazo pudiera ser tan asfixiante hasta que la señora Weasley, interceptándolo antes de que pudiera subir al vagón más cercano a ellos para dejar su baúl y la caja de Hedwig en uno de los compartimentos, lo envolvió entre sus brazos arrastrándolo de regreso a la Plataforma 9 y 3/4. Por lo general él estaba habituado a esas muestras de afecto por parte de la matriarca del clan de pelirrojos, pero debía de admitir que en esta ocasión lo había pillado por completo desprevenido después de que durante esa última semana de vacaciones se hubiera mostrado todavía fría después de su desplante de no ir a la boda. Sin embargo ahora, mientras sus vértebras se colocaban nuevamente en su sitio, comprobó de buena mano que parecía haberlo perdonado y el alivio que sintió fue tan inmenso que ni siquiera le reprochó el que lo estuviera asfixiando. Como tampoco trató de alejarse de ella cuando de pronto lo soltó con el único fin de tomarlo de las mejillas, aplastándole el rostro mientras besaba incansablemente su frente.

'Mamá, dale un respiro. Lo estás dejando en evidencia delante de todo Hogwarts' protestó Ron, hablando ya desde la ventana de uno de los compartimentos del tren mientras colocaba su baúl en el interior de las redes que había sobre los asientos. Hermione, a su espalda y ya sentada, se limitó a rodar los ojos mientras sonreía de medio lado y meneaba la cabeza.

'Cuídate mucho, querido' le dijo Molly al moreno, alejándose un paso de él mientras todavía mantenía sus mejillas entre sus manos 'Y en esta ocasión sí que te pido de verdad que trates de evitar peligros innecesarios'

'Mamá, le das todos los años el mismo discurso, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que es algo inevitable para él? Necesita estar al borde de la muerte y arrastrarnos a los demás para ser él mismo' Harry miró con diversión en dirección a su mejor amigo tan pronto las manos de Molly soltaron su rostro, viendo el momento justo en el que Hermione le propinaba al pelirrojo un puñetazo poco amistoso en el brazo mientras le enviaba una mirada de reproche, claramente indignada. Ron frotó su zona adolorida con una ceja enarcada 'Lo pequeña que eres y la fuerza y mal genio que tienes son cosas que nunca dejarán de sorprenderme' comentó, logrando que el ojiverde riera sin poder evitarlo al ver la expresión que se formaba en las facciones de la castaña después de ese comentario. Hermione dejó de contemplar al pelirrojo con la boca entreabierta para dirigir sus ojos castaños cargados de reproche hacia Harry, como si no pudiera creer de veras que estuviera acompañando a Ron en la burla.

'No te sorprendas si de nuevo en este curso vuelves a recibir un Howler a la hora del desayuno, jovencito' le advirtió la señora Weasley a su hijo, quien no hizo otra cosa que abrir sus ojos azules de par en par y observar cómo su madre colocaba las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra mostrando su típica postura de estar a punto de darle tremendo discurso 'Deberías de sentirte avergonzado de tus bromas de mal gusto, Ronald Billius Weasley. Jamás he visto a nadie que pudiera tener peor sentido del humor que el tuyo. ¿Acaso te parece cómico bromear sobre eso?'

'Lo siento, mamá'

'Ni lo siento, ni nada. Me pregunto cuándo llegará el día en el que por fin madures y te des cuenta de que con esa clase de cosas uno no puede hablar a la ligera'

Harry alzó las cejas. A él sí le había hecho gracia el comentario de su amigo, porque lo conocía y sabía que no lo había hecho con maldad. Sus ojos pasaron de contemplar el rostro teñido de carmesí de Ron al furioso de la señora Weasley, terminando por caer sobre el de una Hermione que en esta ocasión parecía estarse conteniendo para no reír. Su mirada chocolate se cruzó con la de él y esta vez fue Harry quien la contempló con reproche, llevándola a sonrojarse ligeramente mientras recuperaba la compostura en cuestión de un pestañeo.

'El tren está a punto de partir, gente, así que terminad con los discursos y larguémonos de una buena vez' los informó Tonks desde la puerta del vagón, haciendo un gesto con su mano para apresurarlos. Sus ojos grises contemplaron el carro de Harry sobre el que todavía se encontraban el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y, con una mueca de fastidio, sustrajo su varita de la funda que colgaba de su cinturón y los elevó en el aire atrayéndolos hacia ella 'Mueve el trasero, Potter. No tenemos todo el maldito día' él asintió y de nuevo se volteó hacia la señora Weasley, quien en un pestañeo volvía a envolverlo entre sus brazos cortándole el aliento.

'Cuídate' él asintió y la mujer por fin lo dejó libre, echándose a un lado para permitir que una docena de Aurores que habían estado esparcidos a lo largo del andén se dirigieran hacia la puerta desde la que Tonks los había llamado.

'Cuídese usted también y gracias por todo' le dijo mientras escuchaba el tren silbar, indicando que de un momento a otro comenzaría a moverse sobre las vías. Se despidió de Arthur con un ademán de su mano y subió al vagón en dos saltos, respirando profundamente al encontrarse de nuevo en el pasillo de aquel conocido tren que lo llevaba de regreso a su hogar.

'A tu compartimento' le indicó Tonks señalando la puerta donde sus dos mejores amigos lo esperaban ya 'Y no quiero que salgas de él a menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte, ¿me oyes, jovencito? Le prometí a Jane que no te quitaría el ojo de encima y eso haré, aunque le robe el puesto a Moody'

'Te he dicho miles de veces que he tenido suficiente con los chistes de ojos, Nymphadora' dijo la voz del Auror detrás de ellos y Harry lanzó una carcajada al ver la expresión de haber sido pillada in fraganti que se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer, mezclada con la de desagrado por el nombre con el que se había dirigido a ella 'Potter, al compartimento' su risa se cortó después de que el hombre le enviara una mirada dura y obedeció al instante, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta tras la que se encontraban sus dos mejores amigos mientras escuchaba el intercambio de susurros que se llevaba a cabo entre los dos Aurores, sin ser capaz de entender nada de lo que se decían.

'Harry, enserio, algún día tendrás que dejarle las cosas claras a mi madre antes de que termine por asfixiarte. Sería muy vergonzoso que ella lograra con un abrazo lo que Voldemort no consigue con un ejército de pirados' le dijo Ron tan pronto lo vio llegar, segundos después de que el tren comenzara a ponerse en marcha a un ritmo lento. El moreno lo contempló con una ceja enarcada al ver la postura en la que se encontraba, cómodamente sentado en uno de los mullidos asientos y con los pies en el de enfrente, donde Hermione estaba sentada ya con un libro abierto sobre su regazo, y acto seguido meneó la cabeza y miró en dirección a la ventanilla despidiéndose efusivamente con la mano de los señores Weasley.

'Va a hablar el valiente de turno' opinó Hermione atrayéndolo de regreso al vagón y sin levantar la vista de la página del que parecía ser un enorme manual de Runas Antiguas mientras enarcaba perspicazmente una de sus cejas.

'¿Acaso has visto que a mí me someta a semejante acoso? No, porque le he dicho que esa clase de muestras de afecto por su parte no hace otra cosa que destrozar mi imagen pública'

Harry y Hermione contemplaron al pelirrojo con la misma expresión con que la habrían mirado a Gilderoy Lockhart si éste de nuevo apareciera en sus vidas tratando de cobrarles cinco galeones a cambio de su autógrafo. Ron, por su parte, no pareció darse por aludido y se acomodó todavía más sobre el asiento que ocupaba, estirándose con pereza y bostezando. Los otros dos muchachos intercambiaron una mirada y, por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron no comentar nada al respecto para no comenzar un debate que podría transcender en una pelea. Ya que aunque Ron parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos para no saltarle a la nuca al moreno con todos los reproches que de seguro le gustaría decirle, era mejor no forzar la máquina por si acaso estallaba. Porque Harry sabía muy bien que si las aguas estaban en un estado de calma constante, era gracias a Hermione.

La castaña había ejercido una especie de papel de juez durante los primeros encontronazos de los dos muchachos, apresurándose a cambiar el tema de conversación cuando notaba que la situación comenzaba a volverse tensa. Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo podría agradecerle lo mucho que lo estaba ayudando a recuperar a su mejor amigo, pero era consciente de que merecía que le hiciera a mano una catapulta que la impulsara de cabeza a recibir la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase. Sabía que de no ser por ella, Ron jamás le habría hablado con tanta calma como lo había hecho, sobre todo después de lo mucho que pareció molestarle que compartieran aquel casto baile en el salón de Grimmauld Place.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió y Luna Lovegood los saludó con una de sus soñadoras sonrisas mientras introducía tras ella, y con torpeza, el baúl con sus cosas. Harry, quien todavía estaba de pie absorto en sus pensamientos, salió de su estupor y se movió a un lado, ayudando a la rubia a colocar el pesado baúl al lado del de él.

'¿Dónde está mi hermana?' preguntó Ron con el ceño fruncido. Harry tragó saliva y lanzó una rápida mirada a una Hermione que acababa de alzar la vista del libro en su regazo para clavarla en la de él con un matiz curioso que le provocó un retortijón en el estómago.

'Al otro extremo del vagón, sentada con Neville, Dean y Seamus' respondió la rubia con total calma, consiguiendo que el tiempo en el interior de ese compartimento se detuviera.

La curiosidad que en un principio había bañado la expresión del rostro de Hermione se tornó en un pestañeo en una preocupación que lo atravesó cual daga en el centro del pecho. La castaña se incorporó lentamente en el asiento que ocupaba y Harry, sabiendo de buena forma que lo hacía con el único propósito de acercarse a él para ofrecerle consuelo, la esquivó y abandonó el compartimento cerrando la puerta con brusquedad. Tanta, que al salir algunos alumnos que estaban en el pasillo conversando se quedaron en silencio y fijaron sus ojos en él, curiosos y aparentemente sorprendidos por su arrebato. Les envió una mirada dura y volteó sobre sus talones en dirección opuesta, encontrándose de frente con la ceja enarcada de Tonks.

'¿Qué parte no entendiste de _no salgas del compartimento a menos que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte_?' Harry lanzó un gruñido y trató de esquivarla, encontrándose con que de nuevo la Auror volvía a interponerse en su camino '¿Te encuentras bien?' preguntó entonces al darse cuenta de que Harry no estaba simplemente incumpliendo un mandato, sino que parecía huir del mismísimo infierno.

'Necesito unos minutos a solas, si no te importa' Dora lo tomó del brazo cuando trató de pasar a su lado, deteniéndolo.

'¿Ha sucedido algo?'

Harry la miró a los ojos y vio la preocupación que inundaba su rostro, pero ni aún así se sentía con ánimos de hablar con ella acerca de Ginny y de todo lo que le estaba sucediendo con ella. Porque no comprendía qué diablos tenía esa joven en la cabeza para actuar como lo estaba haciendo. El caso era que si quería que se sintiera celoso, lo estaba consiguiendo y eso era algo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo puesto que lo hacía sentirse completamente imbécil por caer en sus mañas absurdas.

Dora lo dejó ir después de varios segundos de silencio, advirtiéndole que no se despistara demasiado y que no permaneciera alejado por mucho tiempo. Harry se preguntó si había acaso alguna posibilidad de estar a solas en ese tren atestado ya fuera de alumnos, como de Aurores y algún que otro profesor. Y eso sin contar al personal que trabajaba en él. Caminó hasta el extremo opuesto del vagón alejándose de la zona de asientos donde sabía se encontraría Ginny y se detuvo al alcanzar el final de éste, observando la puerta con un nudo en el pecho. Al menos unos dos metros separaban ese vagón del siguiente y eso era lo que lo impedía seguir caminando, por lo que se acercó hasta allí y apoyó la frente contra el frío vidrio lanzando un suspiro.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' la voz de Hermione a su espalda lo llevó a apretar su mandíbula.

'No necesita hacer esta clase de cosas' respondió, sabiendo de buena mano que no necesitaría especificarle que le hablaba del comportamiento de Ginny. Ella lo entendería. La castaña se acercó un par de pasos más a él y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta, a su lado.

'Lo sé' ladeó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, apretando la mandíbula al no poder evitar que la última conversación que había mantenido con Jane Granger antes de despedirse de ella en Grimmauld Place asaltara su mente tan pronto como vio la preocupación con la que lo miraba.

La imagen de Hermione en su cama, débil, la mañana siguiente de que se hubiera despertado lo golpeó dolorosamente en el cráneo y tomó una bocanada de aire para tratar de controlar sus emociones. Había tratado de alejar ese pensamiento de su mente hasta el momento en el que pudiera hablar a solas con ella y ahora que se manifestaba, ni siquiera sabía qué debería de hacer al respecto. ¿Actuar como si no supiera nada? No podía, porque estaba seguro de que al menos tenía que intentar disuadirla de emplear magia por una temporada. ¿Pero como abordar el tema? Suspiró y se lanzó al vacío con lo primero que atravesó su cabeza.

'Tu madre me dijo que tenías algo que contarme' le dijo, percatándose de cómo la expresión del rostro de su mejor amiga de pronto se tornaba incómoda y sin perderse detalle alguno de la mirada asustada que ella le dirigió.

'¿Acerca de qué?' le preguntó tras carraspear y él enarcó ligeramente una ceja. ¿Es que Hermione nunca podía ponerle las cosas fáciles? Pues bien, si ella no iba al grano lo haría él de una vez por todas y aunque pronunciar aquellas palabras en alto le quemara la garganta. Porque no podía soportar por más tiempo que ella se preocupara así por él y no permitiera que los demás hicieran lo mismo por ella.

'¿Acerca de cómo el ataque de Bellatrix debilitó tu núcleo mágico hasta el punto de casi dejarte sin poderes y sin vida, por ejemplo?' ella abrió los ojos de par en par por un segundo y acto seguido miró en dirección al exterior de la puerta de cristal contra la que ambos se encontraban apoyados, sus facciones completamente paralizadas en una mueca de temor.

'Si lo sabías por qué has dado el rodeo' espetó a modo de reproche, claro que su tono de voz había sonado tan débil que apenas había parecido un susurro.

'Esperaba que tú me lo contaras'

'¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo?' le preguntó en esa ocasión con mayor fortaleza y encarándolo. Sus ojos brillaban como Harry en pocas ocasiones los había visto y no supo si se debía a que comenzaba a enfadarse o a que en cualquier momento estallaría en llanto.

'Me preocupo por ti'

'Lo haces tanto como sentirte culpable por lo que me pasó aún cuando no deberías. ¿Qué ganaría entonces diciéndote a qué se debía mi estado? ¿Hacerte sentir aún peor?' le preguntó con dolor y él tragó saliva al darse cuenta de que eso había sido exactamente lo que había sucedido una vez Jane le había contado la verdad acerca del por qué Hermione tardaba tanto en recuperarse y no dejaba de recaer.

'No deberías de practicar magia hasta que tu núcleo mágico vuelva al menos a fortalecerse' le dijo con desesperación, a lo que ella lanzó un bufido mientras cruzaba los brazos en torno a su pecho.

'¿Eres consciente de que este tren nos lleva a una escuela de magia, Harry?' le preguntó con cierto fastidio y él supo que sus reacciones no se debían a él, sino al hecho de que se sentía inferior a los demás, limitada cuando su mayor meta era ser la mejor y en esa ocasión no podría luchar para lograrlo.

'Sabías lo que podía sucederte de utilizar magia con el nivel del núcleo tan bajo y aún así te Apareciste en mi cuarto en dos ocasiones y te ocupaste de romper el hechizo de la puerta' su tono había sonado a reproche y Hermione le lanzó una mirada dura que a él le encogió el estómago.

'¿Debería de haberme quedado de brazos cruzados mientras tú te consumías, acaso?'

'Sí' respondió Harry con total franqueza, seguro de que ella, aún cuando no era capaz de admitirlo, pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Hermione le sostuvo la mirada por largos segundos en los que él pudo ser testigos de cómo sus gestos se iban suavizando poco a poco, haciéndole saber que no se había equivocado en absoluto con respecto a ella sino que simplemente era más cabezota de lo que había esperado 'A partir de este momento y cuando necesites emplear magia, yo lo haré por ti' le dijo con un tono de voz que rayaba entre lo suplicante y autoritario. Hermione suspiró.

'Mi madre ha conseguido convertirte en mi guardaespaldas, ¿no es así?' respondió de pronto con un matiz cómico y él sonrió de medio lado 'Pues atente a las consecuencias, Harry, porque si no puedo realizar magia siendo Premio Anual, necesitaré que alguien me eche una mano' lo contempló de manera significativa y él se humedeció los labios, sonrojándose sobremanera mientras introducía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón vaquero buscando su insignia de Premio Anual. Tan pronto como la tuvo encerrada en el interior de su mano izquierda alzó el brazo, sus ojos fijos en todo momento en el rostro de una Hermione que lo contemplaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al no comprender qué hacía.

'Y nadie mejor que el Premio Anual para eso, ¿verdad?' le preguntó al tiempo que le mostraba la insignia, desencajando por completo su rostro. Hermione abrió la boca y los ojos de par en par, completamente sorprendida y él de nuevo guardó el pin en su bolsillo, molesto de cierta forma por esa reacción de su mejor amiga 'Ni yo mismo puedo creérmelo, pero tampoco es necesario que-'

'¿Por qué diablos no me lo habías dicho?' le preguntó ella mientras, con un ímpetu que casi los envía a ambos al suelo, se lanzaba sobre él para envolverlo en un abrazo asfixiante. Harry gimió al sentir sus pulmones contraerse y la sujetó contra sí situando una mano en su espalda y la otra contra la puerta para lograr mantener el equilibrio, percatándose de que había sido un necio al pensar que el de Molly Weasley podría haberlo matado minutos atrás. Porque el abrazo que Hermione le estaba regalando en ese momento era muchísimo más estrecho que el otro y comenzaba a sentir sus pulmones arder por falta de oxígeno '¿Y qué es eso de que no puedes creértelo? Nadie lo merece más que tú' le dijo al tiempo que se separaba y lo tomaba con energía de los brazos, llevándolo a comprender al fin a qué se refería Ron cuando hablaba de que jamás podría comprender como alguien que aparentaba ser tan frágil pudiera tener semejante fuerza.

'¿Tú, tal vez?'

'Ya sabes que yo soy Premio Anual y que me refería a los chicos' respondió rodando los ojos y soltándolo al fin.

'Hermione, ya sólo en Ravenclaw cualquiera de ellos-' ella lo silenció tapándole la boca con su mano.

'¿Alguno de ellos ha entrenado exitosamente a un grupo de estudiantes en el Arte Contras las Defensas Oscuras?' le preguntó mientras lo contemplaba con admiración, como se imaginó él miraría alguna vez a un Superhéroe en caso de encontrarse con uno, y eso lo llevó a sonrojarse hasta el punto de sentir sus mejillas y orejas arder 'Ya me parecía a mí' comentó sonriendo de medio lado y destapando al fin su boca 'Ahora repito, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?'

'Nadie lo sabe, en realidad' Hermione frunció el ceño 'Bueno, aparte de McGonagall, claro'

'¿Y por qué has decidido mantenerlo como un secreto?'

'No es como si saliera de mi cuarto y me hablara con todo el mundo para ir por ahí proclamando la noticia' ella asintió, claro que sin dejar de contemplarlo con aparente curiosidad.

'Harry, deja de pensar que no lo mereces porque no es así y te aseguro que todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo en cuanto lo sepan' le espetó y él pestañeó, sintiendo miedo por lo mucho que Hermione parecía conocerlo al haberse percatado de la razón por la que todavía no había contado nada acerca de su nombramiento.

'Lo haré tan pronto como me prometas que no emplearás magia durante dos semanas' ella abrió la boca para retrucar 'No intentes engañarme. Después de hablar con tu madre, Remus me dijo que era el tiempo mínimo para que el núcleo alcanzara al menos el cincuenta por ciento de su capacidad, alejándote del riesgo de agotar tus poderes mágicos' ella miró la punta de sus zapatillas negras, suspirando.

'Está bien' dijo entre dientes y él sonrió, abrazándola contra sí en un acto reflejo. Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y de nuevo lanzó un suspiro 'Deberías de ir a hablar con Ginny y decirle que detenga su pantomima antes de que haga algo estúpido' él, sintiéndose incómodo por la propuesta de su mejor amiga, la dejó libre y una vez más volvió a perder su vista en el paisaje que se veía a través de la puerta que separaba ese vagón del siguiente.

'¿La crees capaz de…?' no tuvo valor para terminar esa frase mientras la imagen poco agradable de la pelirroja besándose con Dean Thomas asaltaba su mente, revolviéndole el estómago. Pasaron varios segundos en los que Hermione no respondió y él aspiró profundamente, obteniendo con ese silencio su ansiada contestación 'No se merece que sienta celos'

'Lo sé' ella colocó una mano sobre su hombro y lo frotó 'Si quieres yo podría-'

'No' Harry se volteó para mirarla a los ojos 'Le expliqué las razones de por qué la dejaba. Jamás le dije que no sintiera nada por ella. En lugar de enfrentarse a mí ha decidido jugar con mis sentimientos y no estoy dispuesto a darle el gusto de saber que sus tretas están funcionando'

'Pero, Harry-'

'Hermione, si protegiéndola del peligro actúa de esta forma tan infantil, ¿qué puedo esperar entonces que haga si algún día la decepciono?' Hermione cerró la boca y miró a otro lado. Harry no supo si realmente su mejor amiga no tenía idea de qué decir, o si por la contra pensaba lo mismo que él y no deseaba fortalecer sus creencias dándole su apoyo para no entrometerse.

'Deberíamos de regresar al compartimento y cambiarnos. Tenemos que reunirnos con los Prefectos' dijo la castaña con voz débil y él asintió. Hermione lo miró a los ojos por un par de segundos más y, acto seguido, volteó sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar a lo largo del pasillo hacia donde Ron y Luna de seguro los esperaban preguntándose dónde se habían metido. Harry la siguió y, para cuando llagaron al compartimento donde los dos chicos se encontraban, se percató de que su mejor amiga se detenía en seco frente a la puerta. El ojiverde miró hacia el interior y vio a los dos chicos sentados el uno frente al otro, riendo jovialmente mientras la muchacha rubia sostenía entre los dos la última edición de El Quisquilloso.

'Hermione, es Luna' le dijo Harry, esperando que de esa forma su mejor amiga se diera cuenta de que en ese caso sus celos eran infundados. La castaña lo miró por encima del hombro, sonrojada.

'¿Y desde cuándo en lugar de burlarse de ella se ríe con ella?' le preguntó. El moreno enarcó una ceja.

'Es mejor así, ¿no? Tú misma lo reprendiste en más de una ocasión por ser tan poco respetuoso con Luna' Hermione lanzó un suspiro.

'Lo sé, pero-' mordisqueó sus labios con nerviosismo 'Han estado pasando mucho tiempo juntos y-'

'¿Has pensado en que todo podría cambiar si le dijeras de una vez lo que sientes por él?' en esa ocasión la castaña se sonrojó todavía más de lo que estaba, llevándolo a sonreír 'Sabes bien que él también siente algo por ti'

'Pues, la verdad, Harry es que-'

'¡Chicos! Tenéis que ver esto' Ron interrumpió las palabras de la chica al abrir la puerta y detenerse frente a ambos con la revista en alto, mostrándoles la imagen en movimiento de una mujer que podría haber provocado que el fotógrafo muriese si de veras las miradas mataran. No pasó desapercibido para Harry el ver, aún a pesar de aquella pose amenazadora que la mujer tenía, que era realmente atractiva en todo su conjunto. Un rostro hermoso y una figura esbelta que llenaba a la perfección el vestido negro de época que vestía. Daba el aspecto de ser una viuda negra por la que muchos hombres perderían la cabeza.

'¿Quién es?' la ceja de Hermione se había levantado desde el mismo momento en el que el pelirrojo había decidido que aquella foto podría interesarle a ella, cuando acababa de comprobarse por la brusquedad de su tono de voz que más bien se trataba de todo lo contrario. Harry supo que una vez más no podía evitar dejar que sus celos salieran a la luz y por esa razón mordió su labio inferior, suplicando porque no discutieran.

'Nina VanHoor, nuestra nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras' y el moreno habría jurado que después de la aclaración de Ron habían sido los dientes de la castaña los que había escuchado chirriar.

'Muy interesante. ¿Puedo ahora entrar a buscar mi túnica del colegio?' Hermione empujó al chico a un lado sin miramientos, obligándolo a apoyarse contra el asiento para no caer al suelo. Ron siguió sus movimientos con la boca entreabierta por la sorpresa y acto seguido miró a un Harry que tenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Vocalizó hacia él la pregunta [i]¿Qué hice ahora?[/i] y el moreno simplemente se limitó a menear la cabeza para después entrar en el compartimento a buscar también su túnica en el baúl.

¿Ya te vas a cambiar?' preguntó Ron con el fin de romper la tensión que se había creado en el ambiente.

'Tenemos que ir a reunirnos con los Prefectos' respondió la castaña mientras colocaba la túnica por sobre sus hombros sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirar a nadie. Al contrario, sus ojos estaban fijos en su baúl abierto como si deseara que éste ardiera en llamas y Harry tragó saliva, seguro de que le tocaría a él soportar el mal humor que Ron había despertado inconscientemente en ella.

'Pero yo ya no soy Prefecto, ¿por qué tendría que ir?' comentó el pelirrojo mientras retomaba asiento frente a Luna, junto a la ventana.

'Me refería a Harry y a mí. No a ti y a mí' aclaró la castaña con tono paciente a pesar de que sus gestos y expresiones mostraban justamente todo lo contrario a tranquilidad. Ron miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Te han nombrado Prefecto?' por alguna razón que prefirió no estudiar, al moreno le pareció que a su mejor amigo no le agradaba en absoluto esa idea.

'Premio Anual' respondió Hermione quien, por unos segundos, había dejado de lanzar fuego por los ojos para enviarle al moreno una mirada de orgullo que a él le encogió el corazón y lo sonrojó.

'¿Qué?' preguntó el pelirrojo, sorprendido.

'Felicidades, Harry' dijo Luna enviándole una sonrisa radiante que contrarrestaba del todo la expresión de desconcierto y aflicción en el rostro de Ron 'Nadie mejor que tú para ese puesto, te lo aseguro' añadió, ganándose una mirada de incredulidad del más joven del clan Weasley.

'Gracias' respondió al tiempo que decidía que era mejor para su cordura y salud mental el sacar de su mente las reacciones que estaba teniendo el que era su mejor amigo ante la novedad de su nombramiento.

'¿Por qué no nos lo contaste antes?' lo escuchó preguntar y lo miró, apretando los labios tan pronto como se percató de que los ojos de Ron lo abandonaban para caer sobre Hermione '¿Tú lo sabías?'

'Si con ello te refieres a los diez últimos minutos, Ronald, entonces sí, lo sabía' esa respuesta pareció tranquilizarlo de cierta forma y, después de que la castaña de nuevo enarcara una ceja en su dirección, carraspeó y de nuevo clavó sus orbes azules en Harry.

'Felicidades, colega' su sonrisa torcida no convenció al ojiverde en lo más mínimo, pero prefirió aceptar ese gesto a preguntarle qué era lo que le sucedía y ahorrarse una respuesta que sabía sería mentira o un ataque directo a su persona. Porque conocía a Ron lo suficiente como para saber que sentía celos de él en ese momento.

'Vamos, Harry. Nos deben de estar esperando ya' indicó Hermione y él asintió, volteándose para abrir su baúl y buscar en su interior la túnica de Hogwarts. Tan pronto como se la puso Hermione salió del compartimento antes que él, perdiéndose en el pasillo. Harry se despidió de los dos chicos con un ademán de su mano y salió tras ella temiendo que la perdería si no la seguía de cerca 'Estúpido baboso de mierda' la escuchó murmurar cuando la alcanzó después de sortear a un grupo de alumnos en el pasillo.

'Por una vez te daré la razón' dijo él, sobresaltándola de cierta forma y haciéndole saber que de seguro no se había esperado que nadie la escuchara 'Sólo espero que el día que abra los ojos no sea demasiado tarde' Hermione se detuvo en seco ante aquellas palabras y él tuvo que hacer malabarismos para no llevársela por delante.

'Ese quizá sea el problema, Harry' le dijo, contemplándolo con ojos brillantes. Él tragó saliva, consciente de que en cualquier momento de nuevo tendría que ver a Hermione derramando lágrimas por causa de su mejor amigo.

'Deberías de decirle-'

'¿Qué? ¿Que me gusta?' interrogó ella '¿De qué me valdría? No cambiará nunca'

'Estoy seguro de que dejaría de comportarse así. Tú también le gustas y-'

'Lo sé. Me lo ha dicho' Harry permaneció con la boca abierta después de esas palabras, sorprendido 'De hecho, me ha pedido que salgamos juntos y he aceptado' el moreno tragó saliva, incómodo por la forma en la que su mejor amiga le estaba revelando una noticia que siempre había esperado sería feliz 'Debería de habértelo dicho antes, pero temía que te quedaras justamente con esa misma cara' Harry agitó la cabeza y trató de sonreír, pero sus labios temblaron.

'Me pillaste del todo desprevenido…' comentó, rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo 'Ni siquiera sé si debo alegrarme tanto como siempre pensé que haría por cómo me lo has dicho'

'En este momento ni siquiera yo estoy segura de que deba de alegrarme por mí' respondió mientras lanzaba un bufido y apoyaba la espalda contra la pared de madera de uno de los compartimentos donde había un grupo de estudiantes de Hufflepuf hablando animadamente 'Pensé que cambiaría y que dejaría de intentar provocarme, pero… Cada vez es peor' Harry frunció el ceño, contemplándola con pesar 'Sé que en parte es mi culpa. Hay muchas cosas que hace sin ánimo de ofenderme, pero yo de igual forma lo siento como un ataque directo y…' meneó la cabeza.

'Hermione, tienes que relajarte, ¿vale? Jamás te haría daño premeditadamente en ese aspecto, así que recuerda que te pidió que fueras tú quien saliera con él y vive el momento. ¿O es que te volverás posesiva hasta el punto de que no pueda siquiera tener amigas?' ella permaneció mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos interminables y, después de que pensó bien en lo que él le había dicho, asintió.

'Tienes razón' admitió 'Y lo peor de todo es que odio sentir celos, pero no lo puedo evitar'

'Bueno, todos sentimos celos. Lo importante es saber controlarlos y no dejar que nos traicione la lengua. Una vez pase ese momento de rabia ya está' Hermione asintió una vez más 'Sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras, ¿vale? Cuando necesites hablar de algo, no lo dudes ni por un segundo' en esta ocasión ella sonrió de medio lado.

'Gracias, Harry. Eres el mejor amigo que hubiera podido desear' y, por alguna razón, cuando Hermione lo abrazó en ese momento él no se sintió agradecido por haberla ayudado, sino… extraño. No sabría cómo definirlo exactamente, pero el vacío en su estómago le indicaba que algo allí no estaba bien aún cuando no se molestó demasiado en tratar de averiguar el qué. Se limitó a devolverle el abrazo amistoso a la castaña y, una vez se separaron, permitió que lo tomara de la mano para guiarlo al compartimento de los Prefectos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** ¡Hola a todos! Bien, ya estamos de camino a la escuela de Magia y Hechicería, donde la trama de la historia se expande. Como habréis podido ver habrá una nueva profesora de DCAO, la cual sin duda espero que cree un poco de misterio...

Os agradezco los comentarios que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior.

Makarva: Gracias por tus palabras :-) Me alegro de que te guste la personalidad que le he otorgado a la señora Granger. Yo también creo que JK debió de darle más protagonismo a los padres de Hermione y, como no lo hizo más que para entristecernos, decidí que podría hacer algo al respecto. En realidad siempre pensé que Hermione habría heredado de su madre esa forma suya que tiene de ser, siempre preocupada por su mejor amigo, amable y al mismo tiempo tan centrada en todo lo que hace... En cuanto al señor Granger, en futuros capítulos podrás ver más de él también. Tonks... Bueno, siempre ha sido uno de mis personajes predilectos y también me dio pena que Rowling no la aprovechara más que para lo que lo hizo, así que no te preocupes, porque sin duda habrá más Tonks, como habrás podido comprobar en este capítulo.

Elsy82: Desde luego las personas de afuera siempre ven más que los aludidos, ¿verdad? Jajaja. Por supuesto Jane sabe bien lo que hace.

Liliana: Gracias, enserio. Trato de darles a los personajes la personalidad que JK les impuso, pero con Harry no puedo evitar cambiar un poco eso. En este fic es más dulce de lo que la autora y creadora de la saga lo describió, pero bueno, me baso en todo lo que le ha sucedido en los últimos años... Era necesario ablandarlo un poquito.

Sin más, gracias a todos por leer. ¡Os envío un saludo!

Nos leeremos en la próxima publicación :-D


	10. Regreso a Hogwarts Parte 2

**Capítulo 10: Regreso a Hogwarts (Segunda Parte)**

Harry sabía que Hermione estaba diciendo algo que de seguro debería de estar escuchando, pero no había podido evitar el desconectar del mundo y centrarse en sus preocupaciones. Con la mirada fija en los labios de su mejor amiga mientras ella explicaba a los Prefectos, ya fueran nuevos o con la experiencia de los años anteriores, cuáles serían sus obligaciones una vez llegaran a Hogwarts, su mente todavía se encontraba en Grimmauld Place y al otro extremo del vagón. Porque por mucho que lo intentaba, no era capaz de dejar de pensar en las palabras de Jane Granger y Remus Lupin explicándole cuál era la exacta dolencia de Hermione y sus consecuencias. Él siempre había sabido que dentro de cada mago y bruja había algo que los hacía mágicos, pero nunca habría imaginado que se pudiera perder y mucho menos que de debilitarse pudiera causar tal desastre. ¿Había Bellatrix atacado a Hermione en tantas ocasiones como castigo y dejándose llevar por su lado más cruel, o era que había deseado arrebatarle sus poderes mágicos? Porque de haber querido matarla, lo habría conseguido con un solo hechizo y sin darle la posibilidad de escapar, como había hecho son Sirius. A menos que antes de llevar a cabo ese gran golpe final, hubiera querido disfrutar torturándola.

Un nudo incómodo se instaló en el interior del estómago de Harry y él tragó saliva, llevando una mano a su abdomen como si de esa forma pudiera deshacerse de él. Bellatrix era una bruja en todos los aspectos y por eso supo que se trataba de una mezcla de todo lo que había pensado. Era tan mala que de seguro había disfrutado con la tortura, daba su vida a que así había sido, mientras además era consciente de que podría destrozar el futuro mágico de Hermione. Remus le había dicho que su núcleo, según indicaciones de Madame Pomfrey, había quedado rozando el mínimo después del ataque y que por esa razón le había preparado una poción que la mantendría en coma por varios días, con la esperanza de que de esa forma se recuperase. Al no emplear la magia el núcleo se recomponía solo, cicatrizaba, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo al realizarla y estando tan débil, no hacía otra cosa que desgastarse cada vez más y por esa razón Hermione, después de haber realizado magia con el núcleo todavía débil, había vuelto a recaer.

Y el solo pensar que él había sido el causante de que se viera obligada a emplear el uso de la magia lo hizo sentirse más culpable de lo que ya de por sí lo hacía. Se insultó mentalmente una vez más mientras se juraba que no volvería a permitir que ella tocara su varita hasta que se encontrara mucho mejor, así tuviera que quitársela y esconderla. Porque Hermione era tan cabezota que estaba seguro que aún después de habérselo prometido no lo cumpliría. No cuando no le gustaba ser inferior a los demás.

'¿Algo que añadir, Harry?' su voz dirigiéndose a él lo sacó de su estupor y meneó la cabeza a los lados para dejar de contemplar sus labios y mirarla a los ojos, percatándose de que lo observaba con extrañeza.

'Creo que ya lo has dicho tú todo' respondió con tono que sorprendentemente resultó ser humorístico, cosa que agradeció. Escuchó las leves risas de los Prefectos de las casas mientras la veía sonrojarse y sonrió de medio lado, disimulando.

'Creí que tal vez la profesora McGonagall te habría comentado en su carta alguna particularidad que no me dijo a mí' se encogió de hombros, todavía sonrojada y él frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que en sí Minerva no le había dicho absolutamente nada de lo que debía de hacer en su papel de Premio Anual. Maldijo por no haber estado atento al discurso de Hermione para tener al menos una mínima idea de sus deberes, hasta que de pronto recordó algo que la nueva directora en funciones de Hogwarts le había dicho.

'Ahora que lo dices…' comenzó, sintiéndose nervioso al ver que todos los Prefectos lo contemplaban con la mayor de las atenciones 'Me comunicó que en este curso el ED no sería una sociedad… secreta' sus atenciones estaban puestas en Hermione en el momento en el que ella alzó ambas cejas, demostrando sorpresa.

'¿Qué es el ED?' preguntó Pansy Parkinson, la Prefecta de séptimo año de Slytherin. Harry la miró sin que le pasara desapercibida la mueca socarrona que había en su rostro y que le aseguraba que no había olvidado en lo más mínimo cuando la Brigada Inquisitorial, presidida por Draco Malfoy y de la que ella formaba parte, había conseguido atrapar a los miembros del ED en su quinto curso. Apretó la mandíbula. Si lo que quería era burlarse, entonces él le daría motivos para desear no haberlo hecho.

'Son las siglas que denominan al Ejército de Dumbledore, un grupo de alumnos que se reúne para reforzar los hechizos de ataque y defensa' la voz de Zacharias Smith, uno de los Prefectos de Hufflepuf, lo interrumpió antes siquiera de poder decir nada y logrando que perdiera su oportunidad de responder a la castaña de Slytherin.

'Exacto' respondió mientras fulminaba a Pansy con la mirada.

'¿Nos concederá un aula?' Hermione parecía emocionada por la libertad que lo comunicado por Minerva les concedía.

'En realidad nos permite el uso de la Sala de Requerimientos para crear el ambiente que consideremos preciso para las prácticas' le contestó mientras la miraba a los ojos y veía cómo ella sonreía ampliamente.

'¿La Sala de qué?' sin duda alguna Parkinson quería sacarlo de quicio y por esa razón Harry le envió una mirada dura, comenzando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

'La Sala de Requerimientos, conocida también como Sala de los Menesteres o Multipropósito, está situada en el séptimo piso muy próxima a la Torre de Gryffindor. Tiene el tamaño y el contenido que nosotros imaginemos mientras pasamos tres veces frente a su puerta' informó en esta ocasión Susan Bones, Prefecta de séptimo año de Ravenclaw.

'Oh, por cierto y antes de que se me olvide. Parkinson acaba de recordarme algo que se me había pasado completamente por alto, y se lo agradezco muchísimo' Harry miró a Hermione como si se hubiera vuelto loca, sobre todo al verla sonreír en su dirección. La castaña le guiñó un ojo y acto seguido se volteó hacia la chica de Slytherin con una mueca que de pronto parecía de absoluto regodeo 'Si en algún caso cualquiera de vosotros no hace bien su trabajo, abusa de su poder o lo emplea con malos fines, nosotros los Premios Anuales podremos retiraros el cargo sin necesidad de avisar a los Jefes de vuestras Casas o a la directora'

El moreno supo que estaba mintiendo por la forma en la que contraía las aletas de su nariz, pero de igual forma la expresión que bañó el rostro de Pansy después de esas palabras le hizo saber que la había creído y que, además, parecía asustada por ello.

'Al menos hasta que lo averigüe podremos asegurarnos de que nos respetará' comentaba Hermione minutos después de que despidieran la reunión hasta que se encontraran en Hogwarts. Su sonrisa era radiante en ese momento y Harry no podía evitar contagiarse de su buen humor.

Hasta que de nuevo alcanzaron la zona del vagón donde se encontraban gran parte de sus compañeros en una estancia común y sus ojos cayeron al instante en un pelo rojo como el fuego. Ginny, sentada de espaldas a ellos al lado de Dean Thomas, conversaba con el muchacho sin parecer ser consciente de que había más mundo alrededor de ellos. Harry, que no hizo otra cosa que preguntarse si de veras hacía aquello por darle celos o porque quería, pasó a su lado mientras sentía la mano de Hermione encerrando la de él en un intento por darle ánimos. Miró a su mejor amiga e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle, pero le resultó del todo imposible hacerlo puesto que en ese momento por el rabillo del ojo divisó un pelo rubio platino que reconocería en cualquier lado. Se detuvo en sus trancas frente al compartimento donde Draco Malfoy permanecía sentado con sus secuaces de Slytherin y apretó la mandíbula soltando la mano de Hermione para buscar su varita en los bolsillos sin poder creerse el verlo allí. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que le permitieran regresar a Hogwarts después de lo que había hecho?

'¿Harry?' la castaña, extrañada porque se detuviera de manera tan abrupta, siguió la dirección de su mirada asesina y su cuerpo se tensó considerablemente, volteándose de nuevo hacia el moreno en el momento exacto en el que él sustraía la varita del bolsillo con su mano derecha, interponiéndose entre él y el compartimento 'No' Hermione lo tomó del brazo y clavó sus ojos en los de él.

Harry la contempló estupefacto y abrió la boca para recordarle que por causa del rubio ahora Dumbledore estaba muerto, terminando por cerrarla cuando de pronto el tren comenzó a perder velocidad y lo hizo trastabillar sobre sí mismo. En un acto reflejo su brazo izquierdo rodeó con firmeza la cintura de su mejor amiga mientras que empleaba la mano derecha para aferrarse al marco de la ventana que había a su lado, sus ojos confusos mirando en todas direcciones y viendo como, al igual que él, sus compañeros de escuela intentaban – en ocasiones en vano – mantener el equilibrio.

'Dementores' lo advirtió un susurro débil de la castaña y Harry la miró, percatándose en ese momento de lo cerca que estaba de él, sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia, las manos de la chica sobre su pecho y su respiración agitada acariciándole los labios. Y su cuerpo se paralizó mientras observaba a su mejor amiga como si fuera la primera vez que la veía, hasta el punto en el que su mente bloqueó por completo todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

'¡A vuestros compartimentos!' escuchó el grito de Moody desde el otro lado del pasillo y su espalda se enderezó a causa del tono que el Auror empleó, tan autoritario y de emergencia que enseguida salió de su ensimismamiento.

Los alumnos que hasta ese momento se encontraban en el pasillo guardaron silencio y buscaron la procedencia de la voz, terminando por obedecer al mandato después de que una estela de luz blanca con forma de buey atravesara el pasillo a toda velocidad. Los cuchicheos no tardaron en empezar y Harry, sabiendo de buena mano que sucediera lo que sucediese sin duda debería de ser grave como para que Ojoloco enviara su _Patronus_, no hizo otra cosa que rodear la cintura de Hermione con su brazo en un gesto protector mientras mantenía la varita en alto y miraba en todas direcciones, alerta. Los raíles bajo sus pies chirriaron sonoramente y el moreno se sujetó contra el marco de una de las ventanas del pasillo para no perder el equilibrio cuando el tren se detuvo de forma brusca, causando más de un grito entre los alumnos que, guiados por varios Aurores, se apelotonaban en el interior de compartimentos que de seguro no estaban habilitados para resguardar a tanta gente en su interior.

'Estas medidas de seguridad no pueden deberse solamente a Dementores' murmuró Harry mientras apretaba la mandíbula y continuaba con su vista fija en la ventana, observando cómo un grupo considerable de guardianes de Azkabán revoloteaban sin control aparente de un lado a otro, rodeando el tren.

Los cristales de las ventanas comenzaron a cubrirse de escarcha y Harry retrocedió un paso atrás abrazando a Hermione con más fuerza mientras que ella había comenzado a respirar de manera errática a su lado. La contempló, paralizado por la expresión de temor que de pronto vio reflejada en sus ámbares, percatándose entonces de que ella comenzaba a removerse en busca de algo que guardaba en su túnica. El verla sacar la varita le envió un escalofrío a lo largo de la columna y se movió con rapidez, arrebatándole el trozo de madera de un tirón. Ella lo contempló con reproche.

'No necesitas realizar magia. Estás conmigo y no permitiré que te pase nada' Hermione abrió la boca para rebatirle, pero finalmente no dijo nada debido a que un fuerte estruendo los llevó a ambos a voltear sus rostros hacia el otro extremo del vagón, donde minutos atrás habían conversado a solas acerca de qué le sucedía a la castaña verdaderamente. Harry la tomó de la mano y comenzó a andar hacia el compartimiento donde Luna y Ron se encontraban cuando Tonks les salió al paso.

'¿Vosotros dos no entendéis las órdenes, verdad?' les preguntó con enfado, empujándolos a ambos hacia una puerta que Harry reconoció como el baño 'Quedaos ahí'

'¿Qué está pasando?' Hermione había tomado a Tonks del brazo y la contemplaba con el ceño fruncido. La Auror lanzó un suspiro.

'No os mováis de aquí por nada del mundo' ordenó, enviando a Harry una mirada severa antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad, dejándolos a ambos encerrados en un habitáculo en el que apenas podían moverse debido al lavabo y a la taza del baño.

Hermione y Harry permanecieron en silencio por varios segundos, tratando de percibir qué sucedía en el exterior de ese retrete, pero apenas escuchaban el jaleo de las voces que los Aurores intercambiaban entre sí dándose órdenes. Les pareció que Alastor le gritaba a voz en cuello al maquinista que pudiera en marcha el Expresso en cuanto antes, que no tomara en cuenta a los Dementores y, después de minutos en los que el frío los envolvía cada vez con mayor insistencia, notaron cómo el tren comenzaba a vibrar mientras retomaba su marcha. Ambos se miraron, confusos. ¿Deberían de seguir allí hasta que alguien fuera a avisarlos de que no había sucedido nada o podrían regresar ya a su compartimento? Harry fue el primero en reaccionar después de que Hermione echara un rápido vistazo hacia la puerta, rompiendo el contacto visual.

De un tirón abrió la puerta del baño, escuchando a su espalda el alarido de su mejor amiga cuando de pronto vieron una mancha negra pasar a toda velocidad a lo largo de la ventana que había frente a ellos. La escarcha no había permitido que distinguieran qué era exactamente, pero Harry, al igual que la castaña, no había necesitado ver con claridad para darse cuenta de que aquello no había sido un Dementor. Cerrando la puerta a toda prisa una vez más se volteó hacia Hermione, encontrándola sentada sobre el retrete con el rostro pálido y los ojos abiertos de par en par. Parecía que contenía el aliento y él, preocupado, se acuclilló frente a ella tomándole las manos. Las tenía heladas.

'Hermione, tranquila, no pasa nada' le dijo con voz pausada mientras ella dejaba de contemplar en dirección a la puerta y clavaba sus ojos marrones en los de él. Su expresión aterrorizada lo conmovió, comprendiendo que su encuentro con los Mortífagos la vez anterior había dejado en ella más mella de la que llegaría a admitir nunca 'El tren está protegido por hechizos mágicos y un batallón de Aurores. No podrán llegar a nosotros tan fácilmente'

'Escucho su risa, Harry' susurró ella, pestañeando a toda velocidad 'La escucho con tanta nitidez que incluso me parece que esté aquí' añadió y Harry lanzó un suspiro, consciente de que no hablaba de otra persona que no fuera Bellatrix Lestrange.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Hasta ese entonces Hermione nunca había sentido de veras el efecto que un Dementor tenía sobre las personas. De seguro había notado el descenso de las ganas de vivir dentro de ella, ocupado por recuerdos amargos, pero después de lo que había vivido en la noche de su décimo séptimo cumpleaños, estaba seguro de que ahora comprendería mejor que nadie cómo se había sentido él ante la presencia de los Dementores en su tercer año. Tomó sus manos y se humedeció los labios mientras que ella clavaba su expresión aterrorizada en los dedos de ambos entrelazados sobre sus rodillas.

'¿Recuerdas el día en el que nos conocimos?' preguntó él de pronto y sin saber por qué, pero en ese momento había acudido a su mente la imagen de una Hermione mucho más joven y con apariencia de niña inquieta que se moría por aprender cosas, con su cabello enmarañado y sus maneras de sabelotodo que lo habían dejado sorprendido. Vio cómo ella parecía igual de confusa por ese repentino viaje al pasado y lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido al tiempo que asentía 'La primera vez que te vi, lograste que de veras me sintiera como si yo no debiera de haber abordado este tren. Entraste en el compartimento arreglándome las gafas y diciéndome cosas de mí mismo que yo ni siquiera sabía…' la satisfacción que lo abordó al ver que Hermione se sonrojaba y sonreía tímidamente le llenó el corazón de algo cálido que no supo interpretar, pero que le gustó y le dio ánimo para proseguir hablando 'Y yo apenas terminaba de creer en la magia ni en las cosas que me habían contado acerca de mis padres. Pero llegaste tú y me dije: Ey, todo esto es real, así que deja de pensar que estás en un sueño' Harry se contagió de su sonrisa 'Tenías tan sólo once años y ya eras capaz de realizar hechizos mágicos de tercer nivel' ella se sonrojó todavía más.

'Cuando recibí la carta de Hogwarts…' meneó la cabeza mientras sus ojos eran invadidos por un brillo que a él lo maravilló. Hasta entonces Hermione no le había contado cómo había sido su experiencia al saber que era una bruja y se encontró a sí mismo tomando asiento en el suelo del baño, acomodándose para escuchar su relato mientras observaba cada gesto que ella llevaba a cabo sin verse capaz de apartar los ojos de ella 'Simplemente creía que no podía tratarse de otra cosa que una broma. Mis padres incluso llegaron a pensar que se debía a una especie de promoción de una nueva novela o algo así, pero de todas formas la curiosidad fue más fuerte que otra cosa.

Seguimos las indicaciones que nos llevarían al Caldero Chorreante, la supuesta entrada a un mundo mágico que nadie, a excepción de los magos y brujas, sabía que existía. Recorrimos la calle en coche estudiando cada recoveco. Mi decepción fue palpable cuando mis padres dijeron que no había ningún lugar llamado así. La dirección era esa, no había espacio para la duda. Fue entonces cuando me asomé a la ventanilla y les grité: ¿De qué habláis? ¡Está ahí!' Hermione soltó una breve carcajada que llevó a Harry a sonreír 'Mis padres me miraron como si estuviera loca, diciéndome que lo que yo señalaba no era más que un edificio cerrado por el ayuntamiento debido a que estaba al borde de derruirse, pero yo no lo veía así. Mis ojos veían el cartel sobre la puerta con el nombre y el caldero, a la gente entrando y saliendo vestidos con ropas que nunca antes había visto más que en las películas…' meneó la cabeza y liberó una de sus manos para colocar un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, volviendo a entrelazar acto seguido sus dedos con los de Harry 'Insistí tanto que mis padres terminaron por ceder a que nos bajáramos del coche, aún sin estar convencidos de lo que yo les decía. Según ellos, era la ilusión por creer que la magia existía lo que me movía a ver algo que en realidad no estaba ahí. Cuando abrí la puerta y entramos, simplemente no podían creérselo, como tampoco podía hacerlo yo.

La taberna estaba llena de gente vestida con túnicas, llevaban sombreros puntiagudos y las jarras rellenaban los vasos de bebida sin que nadie las tocara. ¡Era simplemente impresionante! Tuve que pellizcarme para corroborar que no estaba soñando. Tom se acercó entonces a nosotros y se presentó como el propietario de la taberna, preguntándonos si necesitábamos ayuda. Esa fue la primera vez que escuché el término _Muggles_, y no pude sentirme más maravillada. Nos guió hacia la entrada del callejón Diagón y yo, que había pensado que ya nada podría maravillarme más que el Caldero Chorreante, creí que me desmayaría de la impresión al ver todas las tiendas, los niños, como yo, recorriendo las calles…

Esa fue la única vez que me sentí emocionada al ver la tienda de artículos de Quidditch… Incluso arrastré a mis padres al interior y les pedí que me compraran una escoba. Al menos hasta que mis ojos volaron hacia una fotografía en movimiento donde se veía a un jugador de los Chudley Cannons haciendo una caída en picado para atrapar la snitch. Sentí tal vértigo, aún sabiéndome en tierra firme, que me retracté al instante. Mi padre se desilusionó, para qué mentir. Aún hoy en día no hace más que preguntarme cosas acerca del Quidditch, por mucho que yo le digo que no soy más que una fiel espectadora y que no tengo ni idea en realidad de cómo es la mecánica del juego'

'Hermione, eso no es verdad y lo sabes. Conoces perfectamente los tecnicismos, de seguro incluso mejor que yo' ella bajó la mirada de pronto, clavándola en sus manos entrelazadas una vez más mientras regresaba a ella el semblante triste que le había visto hacía unas horas cuando hablaron de Ron.

'No, Harry. En eso Ginny tiene razón. No puedo opinar de Quidditch porque no-'

'Has asistido a todos los partidos que Gryffindor ha jugado desde el primer año. Que no practiques el deporte no quiere decir que no sepas cómo se lleva a cabo, ¿no es así? A ver… ¿Qué hacen los bateadores?'

'Rechazar las bludgers golpeándolas con el bate para alejarlas de los miembros de su equipo y enviarlas hacia los oponentes' contestó ella a toda velocidad.

'Diez puntos para Gryffindor, señorita Granger' ambos sonrieron '¿Y el guardián?'

'Impedir que los cazadores introduzcan el quaffle a través de cualquiera de los tres aros que defiende'

'¿Cuántos puntos se suman al marcador cuándo éste no consigue detener el lanzamiento y el quaffle atraviesa el aro?'

'Diez'

'¿Y cuántos puntos vale la snitch?'

'Ciento cincuenta'

'¿Lo ves? No es necesario que juegues para tener idea de cómo va' Hermione volvió a clavar sus ojos en los de él con una mirada de agradecimiento que a él le provocó un retortijón en el estómago y la necesidad de disculparse ante ella 'El comentario de Ginny fue cruel y siento mucho no haberme dado cuenta de ello hasta ahora. No deberías de haberle hecho caso'

'Ya no importa, Harry, pero gracias' ella sonrió débilmente y entonces la puerta se abrió de forma brusca. Harry se levantó de sopetón y sacó su varita del bolsillo a toda velocidad para encontrarse de frente con una Tonks que lo contemplaba sorprendida.

'Buenos reflejos, sin duda' dijo la mujer, pestañeando 'Ya podéis salir y regresar a vuestro compartimento, pero os agradecería que no salierais de él hasta que lleguemos a Hogsmeade, ¿de acuerdo?' Harry se volteó hacia Hermione y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la aceptó y de un tirón la puso en pie al tiempo que guardaba su varita de regreso al bolsillo de su túnica 'Espero no haber… interrumpido nada' ambos jóvenes se miraron sonrojados antes de voltearse hacia la Auror.

'¡No!' exclamaron al unísono. Dora enarcó una ceja.

'Vale, tampoco creo que fuera necesario tanto énfasis al responder' dijo frotándose las orejas y girando sobre sus talones para alejarse de allí a toda velocidad.

'A este paso terminaré por acostumbrarme a que nos involucren sentimentalmente' comentó Hermione mientras ambos salían al pasillo y comenzaban su camino de regreso al compartimento donde Ron y Luna los esperaban. Harry la contempló por el rabillo del ojo mientras una sensación extraña se apoderaba de su pecho.

'Toda la culpa es de Rita Skeeter' comentó él, consciente de que de no decir nada se arrepentiría. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué pensaba así.

'¡Ni me la recuerdes!' exclamó Hermione lanzando una carcajada, una a la que sin duda Harry esta vez no la acompañó puesto que el cosquilleo en su estómago se había intensificado al escucharla reír.

Aquello nunca antes le había sucedido. Y mucho menos con Hermione.

Cuando llegaron al compartimento segundos después Ron los recibió con el ceño profundamente fruncido y expresión de molestia. Les reclamó, sin disimular para nada sus celos, dónde habían estado todo ese tiempo en el que los Aurores los habían obligado a permanecer en sus compartimentos. Luna, con la sutilidad que la caracterizaba, comparable a la de un elefante pisando cristales, le dijo antes de que ninguno de ellos respondiera que su racionalidad dejaba mucho que desear y que dudaba mucho que Hermione fuera a permanecer a su lado si seguía comportándose de ese modo tan posesivo con ella. La castaña, sonrojada y sorprendida por la intervención de la joven Ravenclaw, no opinó al respecto y se limitó a sentarse al lado de la rubia mientras enviaba una mirada rápida a un Harry que apretaba los labios con fuerza.

Fue el moreno el encargado de explicarle a Ron que después de haber dado por finalizada la reunión con los Prefectos, Tonks los había obligado a entrar en uno de los baños del vagón mientras los Dementores estuvieran al acecho. Aquello no pareció agradar al pelirrojo en lo más mínimo, pero no dijo nada después de que su mirada se cruzara con la de una Luna que lo contemplaba con una ceja enarcada.

'No sólo había Dementores ahí fuera' comentó Ron en lugar de dejarse llevar de nuevo por los celos. De todas formas se notaba a leguas que se estaba conteniendo para no decir nada. Su rostro continuaba tan rojo como su pelo y sus orejas semejaban dos brasas en una chimenea.

La mirada de Harry se encontró con la de Hermione y supo que no era un tema que la castaña quisiera sacar a relucir en ese momento. La expresión asustada estaba regresando a ella después de haber conseguido que se olvidara de Bellatrix por unos minutos y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera.

'¿Ha pasado ya el carro de las golosinas?' preguntó, ganándose una mirada confusa de Ron. Luna, quien vivía en su mundo, sonrió ampliamente entregándole una bolsa repleta de ranas de chocolate y regalices de fresa.

'Compré de sobra para poder compartir con vosotros. Coge todas las que quieras' le dijo con su tono soñador de siempre.

'Gracias' Harry sustrajo dos ranas de chocolate y le entregó una a Hermione. Ella le sonrió. Ron los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido mientras el ojiverde se inclinaba para devolverle la bolsa a Luna.

'Oh, no, gracias. No puedo comer más dulces o esta noche los _Phiorum_ no me dejarán tranquila' comentó mientras hacía un ademán con su mano derecha.

'¿Los qué?' preguntó Harry, aún sabiendo que de seguro se arrepentiría.

'Los _Phiorum_ son seres que provocan que tengas pesadillas después de haberte excedido en comer dulce. Se alimentan, al parecer, del azúcar que liberas por los poros y por eso crean imágenes terroríficas, para hacerte sudar' Hermione, con la rana de chocolate encerrada en su mano para que no se le escapara y a medio camino de su boca, contemplaba a Ron con incredulidad después de que hubiera sido él quien, con una pasión desconocida, había aportado aquel curioso dato. La expresión que bañaba el rostro de Harry no era muy diferente a la de ella, pero Luna, sin embargo, lo contemplaba asintiendo con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

'Muy bien, Ronald. Es por eso que a partir de ahora debes comenzar a controlar bien la cantidad de pasteles que comes' le dijo.

'Desde luego no quiero que ningún _Phiorum_ crezca y se personifique delante de mí. Por la descripción de El Quisquilloso no tiene pinta de ser precisamente un ser muy adorable' Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de completa y absoluta incredulidad, como si no pudieran creerse que de veras fuese Ron quien acababa de hablar.

'Veréis, cuando un _Phiorum_ ha adsorbido suficiente azúcar toma al fin una forma corpórea' les explicó Luna mientras asentía y tomaba El Quisquilloso del asiento, comenzando a pasar las páginas. Cuando llegó a la que buscaba les mostró el dibujo de un ser peludo con enormes garras y ojos saltones. Hermione arrugó la nariz y por un instante observó la rana de chocolate que todavía tenía encerrada entre sus dedos.

'Ni hablar, después de la presencia de los _Dementores_ lo necesitas' le advirtió Harry al verla dudando en si debería o no comerla. Hermione asintió e introdujo el chocolate en su boca, mordiéndolo ansiosamente. Harry la imitó.

'De saber mis padres ese dato tendrían otra excusa más para disuadirme de comer dulces'

'¿Es que no te dejan? Menuda infancia has debido de tener' opinó Luna.

'¡Oh, no! No es que no me dejen, pero siempre me han dicho que me cuide de no comer demasiados. Son dentistas, por eso'

'¿Den- qué?' preguntó Luna.

Durante el reto del trayecto hasta llegar a Hogsmeade Hermione se las vio de rogar para que Luna comprendiera lo que eran los dentistas, hasta que finalmente pareció captarlo. La castaña no podía haberse sentido más divertida, puesto que le parecía del todo sorprendente que alguien que hablaba de seres extraños, mitológicos e incluso incorpóreos no fuera capaz de visualizar, siendo gráfica como era con todas esas criaturas, cómo alguien podría encargarse de arreglar los dientes y muelas de otra persona. Le habló también acerca del cuidado bucal, de los elixires para el mal aliento y para una limpieza próspera de los gérmenes que no lograban eliminarse con el cepillo y la pasta de dientes. Luna había terminado preguntándole si acaso los gérmenes de los que hablaba y que habitaban dentro de la boca eran los responsables de que a veces las personas dijeran cosas que en realidad de seguro no quisieran, como si fueran capaces de dominarlos, y Hermione decidió que había tenido suficiente de clases de odontología por ese día.

Se cambiaron de ropa cuando los avisaron de que estaban a pocos minutos de alcanzar Hogsmeade y, una vez en la estación del pueblo mágico que descansaba a los pies del poderoso castillo de Hogwarts, fueron escoltados a pie por los profesores y los Aurores que los habían esperado allí para proteger la zona y también por aquellos que los habían acompañado en su viaje. Nina VanHoor estaba entre los presentes y no pasó para nada desapercibida a pesar de la larguísima túnica negra que la cubría en toda su totalidad, desde la cabeza a los pies. La que sería la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras tan sólo había mantenido su rostro descubierto con la llegada de los alumnos, pero había sido más que suficiente para desencajar más de una mandíbula y ganarse miradas de todo tipo. Las chicas, en su totalidad, la habían contemplado con envidia y desasosiego al ver la belleza de su rostro, mientras que los chicos no habían hecho otra cosa más que quedarse completamente pasmados. El pelo castaño rizado que caía en cascada a los lados de su rostro se perdía en el interior de la túnica y sus ojos verdes, de un color pistacho que resultaba del todo exótico, recorrían cada centímetro de terreno como si pertenecieran a un experto cazador. Tenía la tez blanca, de porcelana, y sus rasgos faciales eran tan finos que le daban el aspecto de una muñeca que en cualquier momento pudiera llegar a romperse si alguien se atrevía a tocarla. En cuanto la marcha hacia el castillo dio comienzo ella cubrió su cabeza con una capucha que pertenecía a la túnica, pero ni así las miradas cesaron y mucho menos los murmullos.

Harry no había podido apartar los ojos de la mujer desde que habían descendido al andén acompañados por Tonks. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Ginny pasó por delante de sus narices agarrada de la mano de Dean Thomas y mucho menos de la mirada furiosa que le había enviado la pelirroja porque no se hubiera dignado a echar un vistazo siquiera. Era como si la profesora lo hubiera hechizado y, en una parte de su mente, se preguntó si acaso tendría algo de _Veela_. Como un zombie sin cerebro había caminado sin ser siquiera consciente del terreno que pisaba. Bien podían estar caminando sobre un suelo de estiércol que a él no le habría importado, básicamente porque de seguro ni habría percibido el olor de lo ensimismado que estaba.

Lo mismo le sucedió una vez alcanzaron el castillo e ingresaron en el Gran Comedor, provisto de cinco mesas en lugar de cuatro. Al lado de la mesa Gryffindor había otra donde los Aurores se fueron colocando hasta llenarla, pero él apenas era consciente de ello. Sus ojos seguían a la nueva profesora de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras mientras ésta tomaba su posición entre Hagrid y de Horace Slughorn en la mesa de profesores. El ver el momento en el que ella se quitaba la túnica negra, llegó incluso a nublarle la vista. El pantalón ceñido y la camisa blanca que vestía acentuaban su figura de tal forma, que Harry no pudo evitar pensar lo insultante que era la fotografía que le habían tomado para el artículo acerca de ella en El Quisquilloso. Su figura era mucho más que esbelta, era… indescriptiblemente impresionante. Tanto, que ni siquiera había podido estar atento al discurso que Minerva McGonagall, nueva directora en funciones de Hogwarts, les ofreció después de que todo el mundo hubiera ocupado su lugar en la mesa, hasta que por fin llegó a su fin y comenzó a presentar a los profesores ante todos.

Apenas había novedades en el elenco del profesorado. Eran los mismos que el año anterior a excepción, por supuesto, de la asignatura que impartiría Nina VanHoor…

'… De la mano de alguien a quien de seguro mucho de vosotros recordaréis, Remus Lupin' Harry agitó la cabeza y por fin dejó de observar a la maestra para desviar sus ojos hacia el licántropo, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa al lado del profesor Flitwick.

La sorpresa fue palpable en el moreno quien, confuso, buscó a Hermione a lo largo de la mesa hasta que la encontró sentada a su lado derecho, en ese momento como si estuviera a su espalda puesto que ambos estaban girados para poder ver mejor la mesa de profesores. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella lo contempló con una ceja enarcada.

'¿No lo sabías?' le preguntó en un susurro y él meneó la cabeza a modo de negación, regresando sus atenciones hacia la mesa de profesores mientras veía a Minerva abandonar el atril para ir a buscar el Sombrero Seleccionador 'Quizá si hubieras puesto más atención al mundo que te rodea en lugar de fijarte solamente en Nina VanHoor, lo habrías visto saludándonos desde el andén cuando nos bajamos del tren' la escuchó decir a su espalda y estaba seguro de que, de no conocerla mejor, pensaría que esas palabras se las había dedicado desde los celos.

Mientras el Sombrero repartía a los nuevos alumnos entre las cuatro casas, Harry se sentó mirando al frente y acto seguido volteó su rostro hacia la castaña.

'¿Remus no os dijo nada mientras estábamos en Grimmauld Place?'

'¿Me preguntas a mí, que he estado más tiempo durmiendo que despierta?' respondió Hermione 'Supongo que sus razones habrá tenido para no comentarnos nada e incluso cabe la posibilidad de que se trate de algo de última hora'

'¿Por qué Minerva habrá contratado a dos profesores?'

'Supongo que eso será algo que a menos que averigüemos no habrá otra forma de saberlo' Hermione volteó su rostro hacia la mesa de los profesores dando la charla por finalizada y Harry la imitó, dirigiendo su mirada de nuevo hacia Remus Lupin, para después terminar posando sus ojos en Nina VanHoor.

No tenía idea por qué, pero le daba la sensación de que la presencia de esa mujer en el castillo daría mucho que hablar y no sólo gracias a su aspecto físico.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola! :D

Antes de nada, lo primero que tengo que hacer, es agradeceros a todos los comentarios que me habéis dejado con el último capítulo. Sois geniales, de veras :D. Yo también concuerdo en los que dijo **_Liliana _**acerca de que Hermione haría mejor pareja incluso con Malfoy antes que con el pelirrojo, pero bueno... Qué se le va a hacer, Rowling es la dueña y ha hecho lo que le dio la gana - aunque fuera lo peor, según mi parecer. De hecho, debo admitir que el Dramione me atrae. Sabemos que según lo que JK marcó sería lo menos probable del mundo, pero... Lo del amor/odio da mucho morbo xDDD. Por el momento la relación de Ron/Hermione seguirá vigente - para disgusto mío quiero hacer esto lo más "realista" posible, así que qué remedio el no apresurar las cosas.

Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado. Ya sabemos un poquito más de Nina. No es casi nada, pero... Poco a poco :P

Gracias por leerme y por los comentarios, gente. De veras se aprecian *-*

¡Un beso, y hasta la próxima!


	11. El comienzo del curso

**Capítulo 11: El comienzo del curso**

Harry despertó la mañana del dos de septiembre completamente desubicado. Durante los segundos en los que su vista se acostumbró a la claridad que penetraba a través de los ventanales y mientras colocaba las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, creyó que se encontraba en Grimmauld Place. Los doseles de la cama de dos plazas eran granates con detalles dorados, como el que Hermione le había elegido para su cuarto en la mansión Black, y por eso tuvo que llegar al extremo de fijar sus ojos en las paredes de piedra para darse cuenta de que estaba en Hogwarts. Con cansancio se sentó en la cama y miró a su alrededor, estudiando por fin los detalles de un cuarto que apenas había pisado la noche anterior antes de caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo antes de poder verdaderamente darse cuenta de cómo era. Al otro extremo, frente a él, se hallaba una chimenea de grandes proporciones sobre la que había una estantería llena de libros que se extendía a lo largo de toda la pared hasta casi la puerta del dormitorio. A la derecha de ésta, desde la perspectiva en la que se encontraba el moreno, estaba el armario junto al cuál se encontraban su baúl y la jaula de Hedwig, vacía. Consultó el reloj, consciente de que a partir de ahora tenía estrictos horarios que cumplir, y se sobresaltó al ver que ni siquiera marcaba las siete de la madrugada.

Todavía era temprano y no estaba seguro de que Hermione se hubiera despertado aún, por eso aprovechó para hacer uso del baño que compartirían durante ese curso, situado a la derecha de su dormitorio y a la izquierda del de la castaña, cuya puerta todavía estaba cerrada y parecía resguardar el más profundo de los silencios. Se dio una ducha y vistió su uniforme de Gryffindor colocando la placa que lo distinguía como Premio Anual en la solapa de su túnica. Sintiendo cómo sus tripas suplicaban por comida, abandonó la estancia a través del retrato que lo conducía directo a la sala Común de Gryffindor, tan desierta que supo enseguida que sin duda alguna esa mañana a más de uno se le pegarían las sábanas. Se despidió de la Dama Gorda después de que ella le permitiera el paso y recorrió el pasillo a pasos amplios, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras cambiantes que lo llevarían al Hall Principal que anticipaba al Gran Comedor.

En todo el trayecto no se había encontrado siquiera con un triste fantasma y los retratos de los cuadros todavía permanecían dormidos en posturas incluso cómicas. Sin embargo, al llegar al Gran Comedor, todo fue distinto. Se sintió como si acabara de acceder a un universo alterno al ver el movimiento que había ya en la mesa ocupada por los Aurores. Más de veinte personas conversaban animadamente entorno a ésta y él saludó a Tonks cuando ella le guiñó un ojo desde la distancia, antes de volver a enfrascarse en la charla que mantenía con un hombre de unos treinta y pico años sentado a su derecha. Desde la mesa de profesores, Remus Lupin no le quitaba ojo y Harry apretó los labios para no reírse.

'Veo que ha madrugado, señor Potter' lo saludó Minerva mientras dejaba frente a él una hoja sobre la que se inclinó a toda velocidad mientras le daba a la directora los buenos días.

Pociones.

Harry dejó que sus hombros cayeran pesadamente hacia adelante después de echar un vistazo al horario de clases para ese curso y de haber visto que la primera asignatura a la que debería de enfrentarse se trataba de Pociones.

Un pinchazo se instaló en su pecho, recordando de repente algo que después del vaivén del viaje y de los últimos acontecimientos vividos se le había pasado del todo por alto, la poción denominada _Emotio Fissionis_ que durante la mayor parte del verano lo había traído de cabeza. Lanzando un suspiro apartó de sí el horario dejándolo a un lado y tomó la copa que contenía en su interior zumo de calabaza, sorbiendo un trago antes de volver a dejarla sobre la mesa para concentrarse en lo que comería de desayuno. Porque después de ver que la segunda asignatura a la que debería de asistir antes del almuerzo se trataba de Historia de la Magia, supo que necesitaría alimentarse bien para poder sobrevivir. Apenas había servido en su plato un par de tostadas y beicon, cuando Hermione se sentó delante de él dejando caer un montón de pesados libros sobre la mesa produciendo un fuerte ruido que hizo eco en la enorme sala, todavía más vacía que llena. Sin duda era rápida como el viento.

'Buenos días. Creí que aún estarías durmiendo' la saludó, consciente de que la expresión de su rostro en realidad no avecinaba nada bueno. Parecía enfadada y no estaba seguro de si las pagaría o no con él, aún cuando en sí no había hecho nada más que despertarse, darse una ducha y bajar a desayunar.

'Me desperté hace una hora y decidí bajar a la biblioteca' respondió dejando por un momento su aparente mal humor de lado, para acto seguido enviarle una mirada punzante 'Devuélveme mi varita, Harry' le exigió de pronto, contemplándolo como si estuviera dispuesta a arrancarle los ojos en caso de negarse. Parecía que sí había hecho algo después de todo. De igual modo no le importó. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a perder parte de su anatomía antes de darle a ella la opción de hacerlo si le entregaba su varita. Total, qué más daba si le quitaba los ojos si de todas formas no veía un burro a tres pasos sin sus gafas.

'No la necesitas' ella lo contempló anonadada.

'¿De qué diablos estás-?'

'Hermione, ¿qué promesa me hiciste en el tren?' la castaña lo contempló con una ceja enarcada.

'Que no haría magia hasta recuperarme. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que tú te hayas quedado con mi varita y no pretendas devolvérmela'

'Sólo me aseguro de que lo cumplas. En el tren estabas dispuesta a romper tu promesa dos horas después de hacerla' ella lo estudió con su mirada durante varios segundos en los que parecía meditar sus probabilidades. Cuando Harry ladeó la cabeza enviándole una mirada de reproche, terminó por lanzar un suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros hacia adelante en señal de abatimiento.

'Tengo que ir a la Enfermería antes de la primera clase para que Madame Pomfrey me eche un vistazo. Si ella me dice que todavía no puedo usar magia, dejaré que te quedes con ella. En caso contrario, me la devolverás' le dijo entre dientes.

'Iré contigo a la Enfermería' respondió, y ella lo contempló con ojos entrecerrados abriendo uno de los libros que había llevado consigo de tal forma, que el ojiverde temió por el estado en el que habrían quedado las tapas después del choque contra la mesa de madera. Con una sensación extraña en el pecho la observó mientras ella fruncía ligeramente el ceño y centraba sus atenciones en el manual, pasando las páginas una a una tan pronto como parecía darse cuenta de que aquello no era lo que buscaba. Por alguna razón, Harry sospechó que había leído hasta cierto punto y no había recordado colocar una marca entre las páginas.

'Buenos días a usted también, señorita Granger. Aquí tiene su horario' Minerva apareció de nuevo a su lado de un modo tan silencioso que Harry se asustó y maldijo por lo bajo. Sin duda alguna esa mujer había elegido bien el animal en qué convertirse. El gato le venía de perlas, porque era igual de sigilosa que uno.

'Gracias, profesora' respondió Hermione alzando la mirada de su libro por un par de segundos para dedicarle a la anciana una sonrisa mientras tomaba la hoja que ésta le extendía. Harry enarcó una ceja. Parecía que el mal humor en ese día sólo iría dirigido a él.

'Después de la cena me gustaría conversar con ambos en mi despacho, si es que no os causa ningún inconveniente' ambos negaron meneando la cabeza a los lados, la castaña absorta, en esa ocasión, en estudiar el horario de asignaturas que tenía entre sus manos 'Durante la cena os comunicaré la hora' y, tras decir eso, se alejó.

Harry comenzó a comer mientras, por el rabillo del ojo, podía ver a Hermione colocando el horario a un lado para proseguir con la lectura de su libro. Y, como cada mañana durante los últimos seis años, la vio servirse una buena taza de leche con mucho café y dos terrones de azúcar sin siquiera molestarse en poner atención en lo que hacía. Tomó dos magdalenas de la cesta que había a su derecha y comenzó a comer inconsciente de que su mejor amigo la observaba, bebiendo de vez en cuando cortos sorbos de su brebaje matutino sin apartar la mirada de la lectura. El moreno se estiró para poder ver qué libro la mantenía tan ensimismada. Runas Antiguas, una de sus asignaturas predilectas junto con Aritmancia. Sonrió y se enfrascó él mismo en el plato de comida que esperaba a ser devorado.

Poco a poco el Gran Comedor se fue llenando de gente y, por consiguiente, de ruido. La excitación del alumnado por encontrarse de nuevo en Hogwarts era incluso palpable, creando un ambiente que muchos tacharían de relajado y amistoso, pero que para Harry no era más que caótico. Los Jefes de cada Casa paseaban por entre las mesas entregando los horarios y pidiendo que bajaran el volumen de voz, pero nada parecía funcionar. Al menos hasta que sucedió algo que produjo un silencio sepulcral y repentino que llevó a Harry y a Hermione a levantar la vista de su desayuno para mirarse, confusos. El ojiverde frunció el ceño al percatarse de que más allá de ellos dos, todos los ojos parecían estar puestos en la puerta. Tan pronto como echó un vistazo en aquella dirección, supo por qué.

Nina VanHoor acababa de hacer su entrada triunfal en el Gran Comedor ataviada con un vestido de época semejante al que había vestido para el reportaje de El Quisquilloso. Su andar elegante y su figura, en apariencia frágil y sensual al mismo tiempo, se ganó enseguida la atención de todos los comensales mientras caminaba a pasos decididos hacia la mesa de los profesores. Harry la siguió con la mirada, una vez más hipnotizado por la belleza de aquella mujer, quedándose petrificado cuando ella, al pasar por detrás de Hermione, lo miró directamente a los ojos. El cuerpo del moreno se paralizó durante esos dos segundos en los que sus miradas se encontraron, sintiendo como si de pronto se hubiera olvidado de cómo respirar. Fue ella quien rompió el contacto visual alejándose hacia la mesa de profesores y Harry tardó varios segundos en volver a reaccionar después de eso. La observó sin poder evitarlo y sin dejar de pensar que, desde que la había visto por primera vez, ella no había mostrado en ningún momento cualquier tipo de emoción. Se mantenía seria, impasible, como si estuviera alerta a cada segundo.

'Hay algo raro' escuchó decir a Hermione y agitó la cabeza para prestar atención a su mejor amiga, quien en ese momento lo contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

'¿Qué quieres decir?' preguntó Harry mientras echaba un nuevo vistazo a la nueva profesora. En ese momento ella había alcanzado la mesa de los profesores y caminaba hacia el otro extremo donde se encontraba, pareciendo que los miraba a ambos por el rabillo del ojo. El moreno enarcó una ceja. Era imposible que hubiera escuchado a Hermione por encima de los murmullos de los demás alumnos, sin embargo, actuaba como si lo hubiese hecho.

'Me he fijado en ciertos detalles' dijo la castaña con su tono de autosuficiencia. El ojiverde enarcó todavía más la ceja hacia ella '¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta de que ella y Remus supuestamente trabajarán juntos, pero ni siquiera se hablan?' Harry echó un vistazo al licántropo y se percató en ese momento de que estaba más tenso incluso que cuando había visto a Tonks conversando con uno de sus colegas.

'Quizá no se lleven del todo bien' opinó el moreno. Hermione de pronto lo contempló como quien mira una obra de arte abstracta de la que trata de entender el significado plasmado por el artista y no consigue verlo. Acto seguido agitó la cabeza y Harry pudo notar que su respuesta le había parecido absurda. Por alguna razón, se sintió molesto 'Pues bien, ¿cuál es tu teoría?' la castaña lo miró como si estuviera haciéndolo por encima de unas gafas.

'Por el momento no tengo ninguna'

'¿Entonces por qué-?'

'Es obvio que para ningún hombre pasa desapercibida. Sin embargo Remus parece que hasta evita mirarla'

'Quizá lo hace porque se siente atraído por ella' Hermione alzó ambas cejas y acto seguido lanzó un bufido 'Imagínate a Tonks si le hiciera más caso del debido'

'Se subiría por las paredes, sí. De todas formas algo me dice que no tiene que ver con eso'

'Madrugar es una mierda' Ron se sentó de pronto al lado de Hermione, sobresaltándolos a ambos. El pelirrojo apartó a un lado los cubiertos que había sobre la mesa frente a él y apoyó la frente contra la superficie de madera, bostezando sonoramente.

'Pues será mejor que te vayas habituando a hacerlo. De todas formas no has madrugado tanto, Ronald. Apenas tienes media hora para desayunar, ir a por los libros y bajar a las mazmorras' el pelirrojo se enderezó de golpe, su rostro pálido.

'¿Pociones?' preguntó con aparente temor, gruñendo de fastidio e impotencia cuando Harry y Hermione asintieron al unísono 'Nada podría quitarme más el hambre que empezar el curso con la asignatura que más me gusta' dijo con cierto tono de enfado mientras comenzaba a tomar varios alimentos para su desayuno. Cuando tuvo el plato completamente lleno de todo lo que había sobre la mesa, Hermione meneó la cabeza.

'Gracias a Merlín que el saber que tendríamos Pociones a primera hora te ha restado apetito' después de decir eso sarcásticamente, la castaña se puso en pie y colocó sus libros bajo el brazo. Harry, adivinando que se retiraba para ir al encuentro de Madame Pomfrey, limpió sus labios con una servilleta y la imitó.

'¿Ya os vais?' preguntó Ron contemplándolos con expresión de desilusión. Harry abrió la boca para informarlo de que debían de ir a la Enfermería, pero Hermione fue más rápida.

'Todavía tenemos que ir a por los libros y concretar ciertos asuntos de nuestros deberes como Premios Anuales' el ojiverde frunció el ceño ante la mentira, pero no la contradijo y se limitó a asentir incómodamente. Ron estaba tan ensimismado engullendo tostadas con mermelada de arándanos que ni siquiera se percató de la tensión entre sus mejores amigos.

'Nos veremos en las mazmorras, entonces. Si llego antes que vosotros, os reservaré un asiento' les dijo con la boca llena. Hermione empleó su omnipresente expresión de desagrado siempre que el pelirrojo hacía eso, pero en esta ocasión no dijo nada y, rodando los ojos, lideró la marcha hacia la puerta con Harry siguiéndola desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Al llegar a la puerta del Gran Comedor, el ojiverde se hizo a un lado y clavó su mirada en el suelo después de ver por el rabillo del ojo una melena pelirroja acercándose.

'Buenos días, Ginny' la saludó Hermione y él lanzó un suspiro, obligándose a sí mismo a enfrentarla y dejar de comportarse como un imbécil. La saludó con un ademán de cabeza cuando la vio detenida al lado de la puerta y ella le devolvió el gesto, acompañado por una leve sonrisa. Harry sintió su estómago brincar 'Te esperaré en el pasillo' escuchó decir a la castaña y la miró, percatándose de que ella le hacía un gesto para que hablara con la pelirroja. Un nudo se formó en su pecho y de pronto las manos le sudaban.

'¿Asuntos de Premios Anuales?' miró a Ginny y al ver el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas supo que, al igual que él, ni siquiera sabía que debería de decirle. Asintió 'Felicidades, por cierto. Ron y Luna me lo dijeron de camino al castillo ayer. Me alegro mucho por ti'

'Gracias' maldijo por lo bajo mientras sentía un calor incómodo invadiéndolo por completo. La presencia de Ginny nunca lo había hecho sentir tan fuera de lugar. Se miraron por varios segundos y él se dio cuenta de que, por el momento y en el lugar en el que estaban, ya no había más que decir sin ganarse la atención de otras personas 'Debería de irme. Hermione me está esperando'

'Claro. Nos veremos después' Harry asintió y se volteó dispuesto a salir. En el Hall principal se encontró con Dean Thomas y lo saludó apretando los dientes y con otro ademán de su cabeza. Su compañero de casa meneó la mano en su dirección y de pronto sonrió ampliamente a alguien que veía por encima de su hombro. Harry supo que aquel gesto era dirigido a Ginny y sintió su estómago retorcerse, pero aún así no pudo evitar echar un vistazo antes de perderse escaleras arriba hacia el Ala de la Enfermería. Ver a su ex novia besándose en los labios con otro hombre fue como un puñetazo certero en el esternón.

Veinte minutos después Harry trataba de seguir los pasos frenéticos de Hermione hasta sus respectivos dormitorios de la Torre de Gryffindor y en ese caso él comprendía el mal humor de su mejor amiga, por eso no se atrevía a decirle absolutamente nada y se limitaba a tratar de caminar a su ritmo. La señora Promfrey acababa de decirle que debería de esperar al menos una semana más para asegurarse de que su núcleo se encontrara más fortalecido antes de emplear magia y esa noticia no le había sentado para nada bien. Y Harry lo sabía, por eso no le había reprochado en ningún momento que hubiera descargado su furia contra él una vez habían salido de la Enfermería. Porque una vez más le había pedido que le entregara la varita y Harry se había visto en la difícil postura de recordarle lo que ella mismo le había propuesto como trato para que eso sucediera.

'Ya veo la confianza que depositas en mí' le había espetado ella con tono amargado y él había lanzado un suspiro sin saber qué decirle en ese momento.

Sabía que no importaría en lo más mínimo que le dijera que no se trataba de la confianza en ella, sino más bien de que tenía miedo a que algo le sucediera. Al no darle la varita no quería decir que no se fiase de ella, sino que más bien alejaba de su poder la tentación de emplear magia. Hermione estaba tan habituada a su uso que estaba seguro de que sería capaz de realizar algún hechizo sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, como un acto reflejo. A él mismo le había sucedido lo mismo en el día de su cumpleaños, cuando supo que sus niveles mágicos habían descendido. Y ese pensamiento lo llevó a preguntarse si ya estaría del todo recuperado, pensando en que tal vez podría consultarlo con la enfermera del colegio. Pero para ello primero tendría que asegurarse de estar solo. No quería preocupar a Hermione más de lo debido. Además, ella ya tenía suficiente con lo suyo, sin ir más lejos.

Atravesaron el retrato de la Dama Gorda como almas que lleva el diablo y giraron a la derecha, apartando un tapiz que interrumpía su camino hacia las escaleras que los dirigía a los dormitorios privados de los Premios Anuales. Una vez frente al retrato de una bruja llamada Mary, que a Harry le recordó a Nina VanHoor puesto que empleaban el mismo tipo de vestimenta según su criterio, Hermione pronunció la contraseña y la mujer los dejó pasar, no sin antes enviar al moreno una mirada de piedad. Él frunció el ceño, atolondrado por unos segundos, y caminó hacia el interior de la estancia echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro al no comprender a qué había venido aquello. Para cuando miró al frente, ya era demasiado tarde y, antes de poder darse cuenta, caía patosamente al suelo de rodillas tras haber tropezado con los dos escalones que precedían a la entrada del pequeño salón. Maldijo por lo bajo y se incorporó en el momento preciso de ver a Hermione caminando, a pasos firmes y rápidos, hacia una lechuza parda que acababa de posarse sobre el lintel de una de las ventanas. Se frotó las rodillas y la observó desenroscar un trozo de pergamino de la pata del animal que tan pronto se vio liberado, emprendió de nuevo el vuelo.

'¡Maldita sea!' exclamó la castaña, sobresaltándolo de cierta forma cuando se volteó hacia él, sus ojos en llamas 'Harry, necesito mi varita' le exigió una vez más.

'No permitiré que-'

'¡Está bien!' gritó de nuevo, frustrada 'Entonces hazme el favor de acercarte y revelar el mensaje de esta carta' él enarcó una ceja, confuso, y se acercó hacia ella sintiendo cómo la curiosidad lo consumía.

'¿Quién te escribe?' le preguntó mientras sustraía su varita del bolsillo. La castaña le envió una nueva mirada punzante.

'¿Te interrogo yo a ti acerca de tu correspondencia?'

'En realidad, sí' respondió él encogiéndose de hombros al tiempo que apuntaba al trozo de papel situado entre las manos de una Hermione que enarcaba una ceja hacia él '_Aperium_' murmuró, apresurándose a emplear sus rápidas habilidades de buscador cuando de repente el trozo de pergamino se transformó en una pequeña caja de madera que, pillando desprevenida a la castaña, se escurrió por entre sus manos. Afortunadamente Harry fue rápido y logró recogerla antes de que colisionara con el suelo, sintiéndola pesada dentro de su mano izquierda. Antes de poder observarla con mayor detenimiento para darse cuenta de más detalles, la castaña se la arrebató y giró sobre sus talones, desapareciendo tras la puerta de su cuarto a toda velocidad. Harry frunció el ceño.

'Apresúrate o llegaremos tarde' la escuchó decir desde el interior de su dormitorio, sorprendiéndose en este momento del tono animado que empleó, como si segundos atrás no hubiera caminado asesinando el suelo y lanzando improperios por lo bajo. Y sin comentarios acerca de las miradas que le había enviado. Para cuando se reunió de nuevo con ella en el salón, se asustó cuando de pronto la castaña lo recibió con una sonrisa 'Tenemos menos de cinco minutos para llegar a las mazmorras' Harry la contempló como si le saliera un cuerno en medio de la frente pero ella, en lugar de notarlo, lo tomó del brazo para apresurarlo.

'¿Dentro de esa caja había un boleto de lotería valorado en veinte millones de libras?' le preguntó con sorna mientras era arrastrado a lo largo de las escaleras cambiantes, tan sólo unos segundos después. Estaba seguro de que caminar tan deprisa en esa zona del castillo no podía ser seguro. Ya se veía a sí mismo perdiendo el equilibrio junto con Hermione y espachurrándose en el fondo del abismo que dichas escaleras representaban. Cuando ella no respondió y se limitó a reír alegremente, supo que sin duda su mejor amiga tenía el humor más cambiante que hubiera visto nunca.

'Señor Potter y señorita Granger, tomen asiento, por favor, para que pueda comenzar la clase' Horace Slughorn los recibió con una sonrisa a pesar de que ambos estaban al tanto de que habían llegado tarde. De haberse tratado de Snape, Gryffindor ahora contaría con al menos diez puntos negativos en el marcador para las Copas de las Casas.

Harry suspiró aliviado y, junto con Hermione, ambos se dirigieron a los sitios que Ron les había reservado, sentándose el pelirrojo en el centro de la mesa para dejarles a ambos un asiento a cada lado. Se acomodó a la derecha de su amigo y dejó los libros sobre la mesa, tomando el de Pociones para abrirlo por la página que Slughorn les había indicado.

Mientras el hombre se explayaba más de la cuenta en la teoría básica de las Pociones con efectos curativos explicándoles que durante unas semanas estudiarían las más útiles, Harry se encontró a sí mismo sufriendo de nuevo un viaje en el tiempo, lo mismo que le había sucedido a la hora del desayuno. Sin poder evitarlo su mente voló a esos días encerrado en la mansión Black, empleados en rebuscar en cada libro la poción _Emotio Fissionis_ que había llegado a quitarle el sueño, y no pudo más que tener la idea de preguntarle al profesor experto en la materia acerca de las peculiaridades de ésta al finalizar la clase. Durante las dos horas de lección impartidas por Slughorn, en las que no hizo más que explicarles la materia que abordarían durante el primer trimestre del curso, el ojiverde se encontró a sí mismo con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa, mirando al frente y en ocasiones observando a Hermione por el rabillo de su ojo. Ron, sentado entre ellos, parecía estar a punto de desplomarse de aburrimiento a pesar de las veces que la castaña parecía espabilarlo clavándole el codo en las costillas, ocasiones en las que Harry se podía permitir el verla mejor.

Estaba preocupado por ella y ya no sólo debido a su núcleo mágico debilitado, sino a que había notado que se comportaba de forma extraña. El recuerdo de Bellatrix todavía la atormentaba y se preguntó si quizá tendría pesadillas por las noches. Por alguna razón el pensar en eso lo hizo sentirse mal por haber caído rendido por el cansancio la noche anterior. Debería de haber estado pendiente del sueño de su mejor amiga, asegurarse de que descansaba. Le había dicho que se había despertado cerca de las seis de la mañana, ¿habría dormido algo en absoluto? Lo dudaba. Su aspecto se veía igual que el de los últimos días. Se la notaba cansada, incluso más pálida ahora que prestaba atención y se preguntaba si sus ánimos frente a los demás serían solamente una fachada para ocultar su verdadero estado. No era normal que Hermione pasara de querer asesinarlo a sonreírle… ¿Y todo por una caja que había recibido? ¿Quién se la había enviado, de todas formas?

El sonido del timbre indicando el final de la clase lo sobresaltó, llevándolo a mirar al frente de forma brusca. Ron, a su lado, sufrió un episodio semejante, claro que pegó tal brinco en la silla que se ganó una mirada de una Hermione que lo acusaba, en silencio, de no haber prestado atención a nada de lo que el profesor había dicho. Harry tampoco tenía idea de qué había hablado Slughorn, pero agradecía que Hermione eso no lo supiera y, con una lentitud deliberada, se puso a recoger sus cosas mientras sus amigos se levantaban a toda prisa.

'¿Y ahora Historia de la Magia? ¿Por qué directamente no nos cortan en pedazos y nos usan para alimentar al Calamar Gigante del Lago, eh?' preguntó Ron con hastío, tomando sus libros y colocándolos debajo de su brazo.

'No protestes tanto y trata de estar atento, ¿quieres? Los EXTASIS están a la vuelta de la esquina' le indicó Hermione mientras se echaba su pesada bolsa de piel al hombro.

'Todavía faltan _meses_ para eso' gruñó Ron a modo de reproche.

'Que en cuanto te des cuenta habrán pasado volando, Ronald' comenzaron a alejarse y Hermione, al ver que Harry ni siquiera se había levantado, lo contempló con el ceño fruncido '¿Te has quedado pegado a la silla?'

'Adelantaos. Tengo algo que hacer antes de la próxima clase' la castaña lo contempló más ceñuda todavía, intercalando su mirada clavada en él y, acto seguido, en el otro extremo de la sala que Harry no era capaz de ver con claridad debido a una columna que se lo impedía. Algo se movió al otro lado y al distinguir un pelo rubio platino balanceándose mientras su dueño se ponía en pie, su cuerpo se tensó por completo. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que compartían esa clase con los alumnos de Slytherin?

'Ni se te ocurra' lo advirtió.

'¿El qué?' Ron se mostró perdido hasta que por fin vio a Malfoy también cuando el rubio pasó a toda velocidad a través de las mesas, abandonando el aula '¿Qué cojones hace ese hijo de puta aquí?' preguntó, aturdido, como si de veras no pudiera creérselo.

'¿No lo habías visto todavía?' le preguntó la castaña, extrañada.

'¡No!' chilló Ron 'Le partiré la puta cara de sapo que tiene' Hermione se interpuso en su camino.

'Si no he permitido que Harry vaya a por él, tampoco podrás hacerlo tú' le espetó y Ron la contempló serio, sorprendido por la decisión que había tomado 'Si está en el colegio es porque McGonagall ha considerado que no es una amenaza, por lo tanto-'

'El año pasado tampoco nadie escuchó las advertencias de Harry y después mira lo que pasó' refutó el pelirrojo, poniéndose a la defensiva. El ojiverde avecinó una nueva pelea entre ellos y se dispuso a intervenir, cuando de pronto el profesor Slughorn se detuvo al lado de la castaña.

'¿Hay alguna razón por la que no hayáis ido todavía a vuestra siguiente clase, muchachos?' preguntó mientras los miraba uno a uno y Harry no supo por qué, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que su oportunidad de hablar con el profesor acerca de la poción que comenzaba a levantarle dolor de cabeza debería esperar. Y quizá era lo mejor que podía hacer, esperar. Ahora que sabía que Hermione y Ron estaban al tanto de sus pesquisas, debería de ser más discreto y no actuar en sus narices.

'No, profesor. Ya estábamos a punto de irnos' Hermione les envió a ambos una mirada para que se apresurasen y Harry, lanzando un suspiro, tomó sus libros y caminó detrás de la castaña y de Ron hacia su siguiente clase con el profesor Binns.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Harry no suspiraba de alivio sintiéndose de veras liberado de un peso, pero esa noche, cuando llegó al Gran Comedor para la cena, no pudo hacer más que sentirse como si le hubieran devuelto el aliento. El día había sido, en breves palabras, agotador. Para tratarse del primer día de curso, el que había organizado los horarios sin duda bien podría darse con un canto en los dientes. Por la mañana horas dobles de Pociones e Historia de la magia, mientras que por la tarde había mantenido una verdadera batalla contra el sueño en Adivinación, viéndose obligado a espabilarse después para una sesión de Transformaciones a mano de una McGonagall que no estaba dispuesta a pasar una. Ron, sin ir más lejos, había llegado a dormirse ganándose no solo una reprimenda digna de la directora del colegio, sino también el que Hermione estuviera en ese momento reprochándole el poco sentido común que tenía.

'¿Es mi culpa si han colocado una de las asignaturas más activas para el final del día? El resto de las clases han sido de lo más pasivas. Déjame que me habitúe, al menos' le respondía el pelirrojo con el rostro azorado por el enfado que le provocaba el que la castaña estuviera una vez más tratándolo como a un niño pequeño.

Hermione había abierto la boca para responder, pero una mirada de súplica por parte de Harry había sido suficiente para que apretara los labios y hundiera el tenedor en su plato de comida, murmurando por lo bajo.

'No lo dejarás ir fácilmente, ¿verdad?' le espetó Ron de pronto y ella le envió una clara mirada de advertencia que después dirigió a Harry, cambiándola por una expresión que parecía incluso pedir auxilio.

'Ron, para ya. No ha dicho nada. No la busques' le reprochó Harry por lo bajo en un tono siseante. El pelirrojo lo contempló con el ceño fruncido en expresión de enfado.

'¿Por qué siempre te pones de su lado?' el moreno, aún a sabiendas de que acabarían discutiendo, supo que estaba obligado a responder. Nunca antes se había sentido cómodo entrometiéndose entre sus dos mejores amigos en sus disputas, pero en ese caso supo que no podría callarse y ni siquiera comprendía la razón.

'¿Siempre, Ron? ¿Y qué me dices del día que recibí la Saeta de Fuego de manos de mi padrino, y Hermione me aconsejó que no me fiara? ¿Quién me llenó la cabeza de pájaros para que acabara enfadándome con ella?' interrogó, sintiendo una furia desconocida emanando desde su interior.

'Harry-' Hermione trató de interrumpirlo, pero el moreno en ese momento se sentía cegado por los remordimientos acerca de sus errores del pasado y no atendía a razones. Porque sabía que él había sido un completo imbécil en muchas ocasiones en cuanto a la castaña respectaba y estaba harto de que siempre que eso sucedía, Ron aún por encima le diera la razón como a los burros.

'Tenía la razón. Canuto no me la envió para hacerme daño, pero en ese momento no sabíamos que en realidad no pretendía matarme, sino cuidar de mí y sacar del medio a tu estúpida rata. La escoba bien pudo estar hechizada para ser usada en mi contra' tomó aliento, percatándose no sólo de que el rostro de Ron había comenzado a enrojecer por la vergüenza, sino que también comenzaba a ganarse la atención de varios de sus compañeros de mesa 'Tú fuiste quien empezó a decirme que Hermione no tenía razón, que disfrutara de mi regalo y cuando me la quitaron, actuaste como si nos hubiera traicionado a ambos. Yo te hice caso porque estaba cegado por el ansia de tener una escoba potente para los partidos sin darme cuenta que al seguirte a ti, porque parecía más tu guerra que la mía, estaba haciéndole daño a ella' señaló a la castaña, quien en ese momento no sólo estaba sonrojada, sino que parecía desear meterse debajo de la mesa '¿Quieres que saque ahora el tema de primer año, de tu comentario ofensivo hacia ella sin conocerla, sólo porque pudo realizar un puto hechizo antes que tú y tener la amabilidad de intentar ayudarte a que tú también lo lograras?' en ese momento incluso varios alumnos de Ravenclaw se habían volteado a ver lo que pasaba. Harry había alzado la voz excesivamente, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde y, acalorado, dejó de mirar a un Ron que parecía debatirse entre contraatacar a sus acusaciones o salir corriendo, para clavar sus ojos en Hermione, quien lo contemplaba pareciendo que deseaba decirle algo. El qué, no tenía idea 'Ahora que se te ocurra volver a acusarme de tomar partido en algún bando, porque no los hay. Somos amigos para lo bueno y para lo malo, o sino no lo somos. Comprendo tu agotamiento de hoy, yo también lo sentí, pero no era necesario que buscaras la reacción de Hermione después de que ella-'

'Seguía murmurando por lo bajo'

'¿Y qué? Al menos no te buscaba para discutir como tú hacías con ella'

'¿Sabes qué, Harry? Como se nota que no serás tú quien deba lidiar después con ella en privado acerca de las cosas que se calla, o dice' y, con esto, Ron se levantó y abandonó el Gran Comedor bajo la atenta mirada de varios de sus compañeros.

Harry, respirando agitadamente, lo siguió con la mirada hasta que éste se perdió más allá de las puertas de la enorme estancia. Acto seguido clavó sus ojos en Hermione y al ver que ella apretaba sus labios y continuaba enrojeciendo, sintió como si alguien le hubiera atestado un puñetazo en el estómago.

'Lo siento, pero no he podido contenerme' ella no respondió nada y para Harry ese silencio fue peor que mil reproches cayéndole sobre los hombros. Y más cuando la castaña, después de unos segundos que pareció emplear en poner en orden sus pensamientos, terminó por levantarse para abandonar también el Gran Comedor a una velocidad pasmosa.

Sin duda alguna, acababa de meter la pata hasta el fondo.

* * *

><p>NA: Lo primero de todo, agradeceros los mensajes que me habéis dejado con el capítulo anterior. Me agrada que os guste la historia, tanto como recibir críticas constructivas acerca de los personajes :D Quizá será mejor que explique a todos la razón por la que Nina VanHoor, la nueva profesora de DCAO, se está ganando de cierta forma sus partes de protagonismo. La razón más obvia es que es la novedad, una recién llegada. Ya le envié a **Pan d'thor** un mensaje respondiendo a su "preocupación" - espero que lo hayas recibido, aunque de todas formas volveré a aclarar. No pretendo para nada que este nuevo personaje eclipse a los demás, ni mucho menos. Tan sólo pretendo que la recordéis para un futuro, el modo en el que se comporta y lo que causa en los demás para no tener que repetirlo hasta que yo misma me aburra de ella. Como todo profesor de DCAO que hemos visto hasta ahora, esta también tendrá su historia aparte, lo que le concederá cierto "protagonismo" en la historia. Lo pongo entre comillas porque será algo que podría considerarse secundario, en realidad, pero que a su vez tendrá importancia. Como bien sospecha Hermione. Y sabéis que nuestra castaña nunca sospecha en vano, esta mujer oculta algo y de ahí que tampoco pueda mandarla a un segundo plano, aunque lo haré. Como ya dije, hablar demasiado de ella me aburriría hasta a mí xDDDD. Pero bueno, es el detalle de que semeja perfecta y todo eso, y no, no la hago así sólo por crear un personaje "perfecto", sino porque va con ella el ser de ese modo. No puedo decir nada más, aunque quizá tengáis idea de qué hablo ya.

Sin más, me retiro, porque además espero subir ya el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que este os guste y, de nuevo, gracias a todos!

Un saludo! :D


	12. Pesadillas

**Capítulo 12: Pesadillas **

Harry permanecía acostado boca arriba en su cama, sin ser capaz de quedarse dormido a pesar de que su reloj ya marcaba las dos de la madrugada. Y sabía perfectamente que su desvelo se debía a su salida de tono, que ahora encontraba fuera de lugar, durante la cena en el Gran Comedor. Después de eso no sólo Ron había abandonado la mesa, sino también Hermione, obligándolo a él a hacer lo mismo cuando todos los ojos de sus compañeros de Casa se posaron en él y lo hicieron sentir como la peor de las basuras. Se había retirado a su dormitorio dispuesto a insultarse mentalmente con todo lo que se le pasara por la cabeza arrepentido por haber dicho aquellas cosas a su mejor amigo, cuando recibió, de manos de un inesperado Dobby, una nota de McGonagall indicándole la hora a la que deberían de ir él y la castaña a su despacho en la que, además, había escrito la contraseña para poder acceder a él. Segundos después de haberla leído, ésta ardió en llamas obligándolo a soltarla después de que le hubiera quemado ligeramente el dedo índice.

A la hora acordada, y tras murmurar a la Gárgola que resguardaba la estancia privada de la directora la contraseña _Lealtad_ – la cual lo hizo sentir peor persona al pronunciarla después del episodio con sus dos mejores amigos, llegó al despacho para encontrarse allí a Minerva detrás del escritorio que antaño había pertenecido a Albus Dumbledore. Debía admitir que la situación se le había hecho de lo más extraña, nostálgica, pero se olvidó de ello tan pronto como la anciana le indicó que tomara asiento y se percató no solo de que Hermione todavía no había llegado, sino que además detrás de la silla que la mujer ocupaba, había un lienzo enorme que se encontraba vacío.

'Albus lo ocupará en su debido momento' le había dicho ella, consciente de la dirección que habían tomado los ojos del moreno '¿La señorita Granger no lo acompaña?' le preguntó acto seguido abriendo en su pecho un vacío imposible.

Le había respondido que Hermione estaba atendiendo unos asuntos de última hora, a lo que Minerva le había enviado una mirada perspicaz por encima de sus gafas de media luna que no habían hecho más que ponerlo nervioso. Acto seguido, indicándole que podrían tener la reunión de todas formas sin ella puesto que podría informarla él mismo más tarde, le dijo que deseaba abordar cuanto antes el tema del ED. Harry la había escuchado mientras le exponía sus ideas acerca de que él sería el encargado de impartir las clases en un horario que se consideraría flexible y apto para todo el alumnado que deseara asistir, con una edad mínima de catorce años. Le comentó, también, que el Quidditch ese año volvería a ser una actividad que ayudaría a los alumnos a distraerse de los problemas que rodeaban al mundo mágico y añadió, con pesar, que sería lo único ahora que habían decidido cancelar las visitas a Hogsmeade por seguridad.

Harry, con la mente puesta todavía en el altercado con Ron que había supuesto el abandono de Hermione sin dirigirle la palabra, había asentido a todo lo que la directora le había dicho con tal desgana que incluso ella llegó a preguntarle si acaso prefería que nombrara a otro capitán del equipo de Gryffindor. El moreno le respondió enseguida que consideraba un honor que pensara en él para el puesto y que se encargaría de buscar a los mejores de su casa para completar el equipo, por lo que Minerva entonces se interesó por si su aparente ausencia en la conversación se debía a que no deseaba dirigir de nuevo al ED.

'_La idea ha sido suya y no me gustaría-_'

'_En realidad, fue Hermione quien pensó que nos sería útil ya que Umbridge se negaba a impartirnos clases prácticas_' McGonagall sonrió de medio lado.

'_Fuera quien fuese, no desearía… acaparar una idea que en realidad no ha sido mía para llevarla a cabo_' Harry se removió en la silla, sintiéndose de pronto un tanto incómodo por la mirada que la anciana le estaba enviando.

'_¿Me está pidiendo permiso para que lo dirija otra persona?_' preguntó, inseguro.

'_Según tengo entendido tú estabas haciendo una buena labor, pero si no desearas seguir adelante podría ser una opción. Estoy segura de que a Remus le gustaría ocupar sus horas de trabajo muertas en hacer algo productivo_' el moreno frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer inquisitivamente.

'_Profesora, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_' ella le hizo un gesto con la mano que lo invitaba a proseguir al tiempo que se recostaba en la silla y apoyaba los codos a los lados, uniendo sus dedos contra su mentón '_¿Por qué ha contratado a dos personas para un puesto si en realidad he podido leer entre líneas que Remus no se encargará de dar clase?_'

'_La profesora de la asignatura será Nina VanHoor_' de pronto se puso en pie y comenzó a bordear la mesa dirigiéndose hacia los retratos de los anteriores directores del colegio, dormidos en ese momento '_Albus lo dispuso de esa forma_'

'_¿Y para qué necesita a Remus, entonces?_'

'_Porque la señorita VanHoor en ocasiones deberá de ausentarse de su puesto y necesitábamos a alguien que lo cubriese cuando eso sucediera_' lanzó un suspiro y se volteó hacia Harry contemplándolo de nuevo por encima de sus gafas de media luna '_Ahora bien, señor Potter, ¿qué me dice del ED?_' él pestañeó percatándose de que había cambiado el tema de conversación de forma deliberada. Seguro de que no había nada más que Minerva le diría acerca de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, se humedeció los labios y dio mentalmente la razón a Hermione. Allí había algo raro.

'_Considero que Remus tiene más capacidad que yo para impartir los cursos, así que estaré feliz de asistir como un alumno más_' McGonagall chasqueó la lengua sonoramente y regresó hacia la mesa deteniéndose al lado del ojiverde, quien se vio obligado a forzar el cuello para poder mirarla a la cara.

'_Una sabia respuesta, aunque estoy segura de que usted podría hacerlo a la perfección. La profesora VanHoor impartirá en su mayoría clases prácticas que se reforzarían en el ED. No habría tenido problema alguno con los cursos inferiores puesto que ya posee todos esos conocimientos… pero es su decisión, así que hablaré con Remus acerca de ello_' Harry asintió mientras ella, de nuevo, rodeaba la mesa para regresar a su silla '_¿Está seguro de que a la señorita Granger no le molestará?_' el ojiverde alzó ambas cejas, sorprendido por la pregunta.

'_¿Que Remus se encargue del ED?_'

'_Que usted no lo haga, más bien_' aquello lo confundió sobremanera y abrió la boca sin saber qué decir '_Aunque de todas formas quizá habrá días en los que deba usted tomar su cargo_' lo contempló de forma significativa y Harry asintió, consciente de que se refería a los días en los que hubiera luna llena '_De acuerdo, entonces. Por el momento no tengo nada más que decir, señor Potter, así que ya puede regresar a su dormitorio_' él asintió y se puso en pie, despidiéndose de ella con un susurrado "_hasta mañana"_ '_No olvide comentarle a la señorita Granger lo que hemos hablado_' le dijo antes de que saliera por la puerta y él la contempló por encima del hombro, asintiendo.

Ahora que recordaba la charla, acostado en su cama, se preguntó por qué no había salido al encuentro de Hermione cuando la había escuchado llegar poco antes de la medianoche. Había querido hablar con ella y tenía la excusa perfecta para comenzar una conversación en la que, después de comentarle lo que McGonagall le había dicho, podría abarcar lo sucedido durante la cena y, sin embargo, no se había atrevido a encararla. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea cuando casi nunca le había supuesto un inconveniente hablar con Hermione de cualquier cosa, claro que en esta ocasión estaba seguro de que no le resultaría tan sencillo. No después de la forma en la que ella había abandonado el Gran Comedor, sin decirle siquiera una palabra.

Con un nudo en el pecho se incorporó en la cama apoyándose en sus codos y se fijó en la silueta que la poca claridad que penetraba a través de la ventana dibujaba en la chimenea frente a él. Sus ojos cayeron sobre los estantes de libros y de pronto frunció el ceño, pareciéndole que había incluso más que esa mañana cuando se había despertado. Se movió a un lado y recogió sus gafas de la mesilla de noche, creyendo que quizá se trataba de un efecto óptico debido a su poca visión sin éstas. Encendió la luz y se sentó en el borde del colchón, volteándose hacia la estantería con curiosidad.

Sus cejas se alzaron de forma exagerada cuando vio que de pronto el número de tomos en los estantes parecía duplicarse hasta el punto en el que un par de ellos cayeron al suelo a falta de un lugar junto a los demás. Y el moreno, dejándose dominar por su ansia de saber de ese momento, no tardó ni medio segundo en ponerse en pie y atravesar el dormitorio, recogiendo del suelo ambos tomos para echar un vistazo a los títulos sobre sus tapas desvencijadas por el uso o el paso de los años. Era complicado saber cuál de las dos era la opción correcta puesto que jamás había oído hablar de esos libros. _"Cómo cuidar a los amigos"_ y _"Estanterías mágicas y como emplearlas con sabiduría"_ se encontraban cada uno en una de sus manos, despertando su curiosidad todavía más. Frunciendo el ceño abrió el segundo libro dejando a un lado aquel que supuestamente le indicaría cómo mantener sus amistades y leyó con rapidez el índice.

_Estanterías mágicas._

_Capítulo uno: Qué son._

_Capítulo dos: Cómo funcionan._

_Capítulo tres: Protege tus libros contra intrusos. Hechizos de seguridad._

_Capítulo cuatro: Cómo evitar colapsos en tus estantes._

…

Harry enarcó una ceja y de nuevo echó un vistazo hacia la parte superior de la chimenea, donde la estantería se encontraba, apresurándose a echarse a toda velocidad hacia atrás antes de que un buen número de tomos que de pronto salieron volando de sus lugares, lo aplastaran. Un sinfín de libros cayeron a sus pies y él agitó la cabeza, apresurándose a abrir el manual que tenía entre sus manos por el cuarto capítulo.

_Para poder controlar el número de libros que aparecen en tus estantes, lo primero que debes hacer es liberar tu mente cuando estés a menos de dos metros de una estantería mágica. ¿Por qué, te preguntarás? Porque, como te hemos explicado en el primer capítulo, en caso de acercarte a una con la mente llena de dudas, aparecerán en sus estantes tantos libros como ésta cree que precises según tus necesidades. _

_A continuación, te explicaremos una serie de trucos sencillos que te ayudarán a encontrar lo que realmente necesitas sin demasiado esfuerzo. Lo primero que debes hacer, es intentar concentrarte en una sola cosa de cada vez-._

Un repentino grito sacó al ojiverde de su ensimismamiento, sobresaltando de tal forma todos sus sentidos que el libro que resguardaba entre sus manos cayó sonoramente al suelo. Su cabeza se alzó a toda velocidad y clavó los ojos en la puerta cerrada de su cuarto al tiempo que sentía los latidos de su corazón desbocándose. Porque era consciente de que aquel sonido tenía que proceder del cuarto de Hermione y por eso, tan pronto como recuperó las capacidades motrices de sus extremidades, salió disparado hacia el dormitorio de su mejor amiga mientras de nuevo la escuchaba producir un gemido de dolor que le puso los pelos de punta.

'No… No te lo diré' Harry se acercó a toda prisa hacia la cama agradeciendo que Hermione, al igual que él, no cerrara las cortinas de las ventanas y pudiera así al menos ver algo gracias a la claridad de la luna creciente 'No' la castaña se retorcía sobre el colchón de tal forma que todas las sábanas estaban ya en el suelo y la expresión de su rostro era de tal desesperación y dolor que Harry sintió todo aquello en carnes propias. Se sentó a su lado y la tomó de los hombros, zarandeándola cuidadosamente mientras la veía arrugar su ceño y fruncir sus labios en una nueva mueca de dolor que le cortó el aliento.

'Hermione' la llamó, percatándose de su voz tomada por la congoja que le producía el verla así. La agitó con más energía y ella abrió los ojos de forma brusca, su boca entreabierta mientras respiraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Harry, tranquilizándose al ver que se había despertado y que parecía calmarse al ver que no se encontraba en ninguna situación peligrosa, se inclinó sobre la mesilla de noche y buscó el interruptor de la lámpara a tientas. Tan pronto como encendió la luz y se volteó hacia su mejor amiga dispuesto a preguntarle si deseaba que le fuera a por un vaso de agua, no pudo hacer más que quedarse paralizado al verla. Tenía el rostro empapado en sudor y lágrimas y jamás, en todos los años que llevaba conociéndola, le había visto el pelo tan alborotado. Las marcas negras bajo sus ojos y la palidez de su piel lo llevaron a apretar la mandíbula y a tragar saliva. Sin decirle nada apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro y se puso en pie, apresurando sus pasos de regreso a su dormitorio, donde vio una vez más decenas de libros caer al suelo desde la estantería. Sin hacer demasiado caso a ese caos, recuperó su varita de por encima de la mesilla de noche y conjuró un vaso que llenó de agua al tiempo que volvía a junto Hermione cerrando la puerta de su cuarto a su espalda para que el ruido de los libros cayendo fuera de cierta forma aplacado.

Al entrar de nuevo en la habitación de la castaña se detuvo en sus trancas al ver que la cama, hecha un remolino de sábanas, estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño y miró a los lados hasta que por fin los sonidos de su dormitorio cesaron y pudo escuchar el agua corriendo en el interior del baño. Lanzando un suspiro miró el vaso de agua y se acercó a dejarlo sobre la mesilla de noche dispuesto a irse a su cuarto, aún cuando no había cosa que más deseara en ese momento que hablar con Hermione, asegurarse de que se encontraba bien y pedirle de nuevo disculpas por su comportamiento durante la cena. Quería saber cómo le habían ido las cosas con Ron y asegurarse de que podría acercarse a su mejor amigo al día siguiente para pedirle perdón también a él, sin recibir antes siquiera de poder hablar un buen coscorrón por parte del pelirrojo.

Así que finalmente optó por sentarse a los pies de la cama y esperar a que regresara al tiempo que echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, buscando las diferencias que había entre su dormitorio y el de ella. Que en sí no eran muchas, aparte de que Hermione ya tenía completamente ocupada su mesa de estudio con material escolar y libros y que, en la pared frente a éste, había colocado unas cuantas fotografías esparcidas en torno a un calendario. Sintiéndose curioso se acercó para observar las imágenes en movimiento, viendo allí las mismas fotos que tenía en las paredes de su cuarto en Grimmauld Place. Sin poder evitarlo la culpabilidad por lo que había dicho lo golpeó con más fuerza y tomó una bocanada de aire, desviando su mirada de la foto en la que Ron, Hermione y él reían y se abrazaban por los hombros junto al campo de Quidditch después de una victoria contra el equipo de Ravenclaw. Sus ojos cayeron entonces sobre el calendario y el estómago le dio un brinco al ver que la castaña había hecho varios círculos sobre el día diecinueve, recordando con pesar que esa era la fecha en la que ella cumpliría dieciocho años.

Maldijo y mordió su labio inferior con fuerza. Desde que la conocía, en ninguna ocasión le había comprado un solo regalo y no pudo sentirse peor persona al saber de muy buena mano que Hermione siempre le había enviado el suyo, puntual. En esta ocasión había sido una enorme bolsa de ranas de chocolate que la señora Granger le entregó en su nombre cuando fueron a recogerlo ella y su esposo, y que había saboreado de la primera a la última. Pensó en que debería de comprarle algo pero ahora que, según Minerva le había dicho, habían cancelado las salidas a Hogsmeade por seguridad, ¿cómo lo conseguiría? Con fijación se quedó contemplando ese día en el calendario como si ahí fuera a hallar la respuesta, percatándose entonces de que, en letras pequeñas al lado del nueve, estaban escritas dos siglas que lo llevaron a enarcar una ceja.

_EF_

Frunció el ceño considerablemente al no comprender qué tenían que ver con la fecha en la que cumplía años. ¿Sería algún mensaje en clave que se dirigía a ella misma para recordar hacer alguna cosa? Pensando en ello dejó que su vista cayera de nuevo sobre el escritorio, donde vio la caja de madera que Hermione había recibido esa misma tarde pegada contra la pared del extremo derecho de la mesa. Y la curiosidad pudo con él. Humedeciéndose los labios y sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerlo en toda la extensión de su anatomía, alargó el brazo y apretó la tapa logrando abrirla con un ligero _clic_ que le envió una descarga de mariposas directa al pecho. Con suma delicadeza comenzó a levantar la tapa mientras mordía más sus labios hasta que pudo ver, antes de soltarla con rapidez al escuchar la puerta del baño cerrarse indicándole que Hermione regresaba, una serie de viales parecidos a los que empleaban en clase de Pociones para conservar los brebajes que en ella realizaban.

Se movió a toda velocidad hacia un lado alejándose del lugar del delito y se dirigió de nuevo hacia la cama mientras miles de interrogantes invadían su cabeza. Porque él sabía acerca de su "dolencia", así que no podía tratarse de las pociones para combatirla que la señora Pomfrey le preparaba, y mucho menos cuando Hermione había actuado de esa forma tan extraña al recibir la caja. Además, de que había llegado a ella como un mensaje que debía desvelarse. Todo aquello era muy extraño y pensó que no sería capaz de quitárselo de la cabeza, hasta que de pronto vio a la castaña detenerse bruscamente al entrar en su dormitorio y verlo allí. Y Harry en ese momento supo que tardaría en volver a recordar todo lo que había pensado hasta ahora, puesto que de pronto se encontró a sí mismo con la mente en blanco admirando las piernas desnudas de su mejor amiga.

Enserio, ¿a eso que llevaba puesto se le podía llamar pantalón? Porque era verdaderamente diminuto y no tapaba casi nada. Claro que Harry recordó de pronto que no importaba eso demasiado, ya que ya había tenido el privilegio de verla en ropa interior de algodón blanco en Grimmauld Place. Ese pensamiento lo llevó a maldecir y a sonrojarse, arrepentido de pensar cosas así acerca de la que no era nada más que su mejor amiga. A toda velocidad alzó la vista en el momento en el que ella se movía a toda prisa hacia la cama y pudo ver que su rostro se había sonrojado justo al igual de lo que de seguro estaba el de él. Carraspeó.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó con una voz más aguda de lo normal y ella lo miró de forma extraña mientras se metía bajo las sábanas y se cubría con éstas hasta la barbilla. Como única respuesta asintió y él lanzó un breve suspiro '¿Bellatrix?' la vio tragar saliva. Lo supo por la forma en la que sus labios se habían curvado. De nuevo hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, en esta ocasión más débil que el anterior y miró a otro lado, pareciendo azorada 'Te he ido a buscar un vaso de agua, aunque probablemente ya no lo necesites' le señaló la mesilla de noche y ella echó un vistazo en esa dirección antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

'Gracias'

'No hay de qué' se movió dubitativamente, planteándose el si debería de hablar con ella o irse a su cuarto y tratar de dormir algo. Finalmente se detuvo a los pies de la cama y llevó su mano derecha a la columna de madera que formaba el dosel 'McGonagall me pidió que te comentara un par de cosas, pero supongo que será mejor que hablemos mañana' vio cómo ella palidecía sobremanera mientras abría los ojos de par en par y supo que, por una vez en su vida, Hermione se había olvidado de algo que tenía que hacer 'No te preocupes. No parecía molesta por tu ausencia, sino más bien… suspicaz' ese comentario la llevó a sonrojarse y Harry ladeó los labios ligeramente pensando en que sería de muy mal gusto sonreír.

'¿De qué habéis hablado?' preguntó ella con voz cansada y al mismo tiempo aterrada.

'Te lo contaré mañana. Ahora descansa, ¿vale? Lo necesitas' se alejó de la cama.

'Harry, espera' se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro, frunciendo el ceño al parecerle que la notaba incómoda, como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atreviera a hacerlo.

'¿Sucede algo?' temía que le dijera algo de su charla con Ron, culpándolo, aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptar las críticas que se merecía por haber hablado sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus palabras.

'Nada… Es sólo que…' Hermione se mordió su labio inferior y clavó la mirada en el suelo durante unos segundos que a Harry le parecieron eternos hasta que de nuevo volvió a fijar sus ojos en los de él con tanta intensidad que tragó saliva como un acto reflejo '¿Te importaría hacerme algo de compañía?' sus mejillas se sonrojaron todavía más y él suspiró, caminando hacia ella sin esperar un momento. Se sentó a la altura de las rodillas de la chica y alzó las cejas.

'Quizá deberías de pedirle a Madame Pomfrey algo que te ayude a conciliar el sueño. De veras se te nota cansada, Hermione, y comienzo a preocuparme de verdad'

'Créeme que tengo bastante con las pociones' respondió ella rodando los ojos 'Además, sólo he tenido dificultades para dormir desde que…' se humedeció los labios 'Desde lo que sucedió en el tren' Harry frunció el ceño.

'¿Lo de los Dementores?'

'Harry, sabes tan bien como yo que allí afuera había algo más…' le dijo ella con tono que implicaba cierto reproche y él tomó una bocanada de aire que expulsó en un suspiro lento y agonizante.

'Bellatrix no volverá a hacerte daño' Hermione lo miró de pronto como si quisiera creerlo, pero en realidad no pudiera hacerlo 'Te lo juro' le aseguró él mientras sentía un cosquilleo haciéndole cosquillas en el abdomen. Porque no tenía idea de dónde había surgido esa promesa que él tan bien sabía no estaba seguro de poder cumplir, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas 'No te preocupes por eso, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora estás a salvo y no puede llegar hasta ti' alargó el brazo y tomó la mano de la castaña que reposaba sobre el colchón, sintiéndola fría y sudorosa al tacto.

'Oh, Harry' gimió ella antes de incorporarse de forma brusca y lanzarse hacia él, envolviéndolo con sus brazos y llevándolo a él a devolverle el gesto antes siquiera de percibir que la orden era enviada desde su cerebro. Y rogando porque de veras lo que había dicho fuera así, cerró los ojos y aspiró ese perfume a cítricos que desprendía su mejor amiga y que a él lo hacía sentirse envuelto en un ambiente seguro, que conocía. El abrazo se rompió y Hermione se quedó sentada a su lado, con el mentón apoyado sobre su hombro mientras, con las uñas, le acariciaba la espalda por sobre la camiseta que vestía 'Gracias' el susurro fue tan bajo que se sorprendió a sí mismo de haberlo escuchado.

'Hermione, ya te he dicho antes que-'

'No me refiero sólo a lo de ahora, sino a todo lo demás también. Gracias por haber estado conmigo en Grimmauld Place, por haberme soportado cuando me desquicié con Ron en el tren y por cómo hiciste que me olvidara de Bellatrix en aquel lavabo' Harry la miró y en esta ocasión, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en los marrones de su mejor amiga, el corazón le dio un doloroso brinco que lo dejó sin aliento 'Gracias por lo que has dicho hoy durante la cena' el moreno estaba paralizado mirándola a los ojos, preguntándose si alguna vez antes le habían resultado tan atrayentes como lo hacían en ese momento y, de pronto, se encontró a sí mismo horrorizándose porque la idea de besarla le pareciera la cosa más natural del mundo en un instante como ese. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza y tragó saliva mientras los nervios lo destrozaban tanto como lo hacían las repentinas dudas que se apoderaron de él.

'Creí que te habías enfadado conmigo' se escuchó decir en un tono de voz tan débil que incluso eso lo asustó.

'Simplemente me dejaste sin habla. Todos estos años pensé que- creí que—que todavía me guardabas cierto rencor por lo de la Saeta y que habías apoyado a Ron cuando dijo en nuestro primer año que yo era insoportable y que era normal que no tuviera amigos'

¿Por qué Hermione tenía que mirarlo de la forma intensa con la que lo hacía? Estaba consiguiendo que confundiera las cosas más de lo que ya él de por sí él las mezclaba en ese momento en su cabeza, en sus reacciones a los gestos que ella le dedicaba.

'Jamás podría enfadarme contigo porque me defendieras. Diablos, sabes bien que soy incapaz de enfadarme contigo' Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa después de decir aquello y se alejó de él, apresurándose a apoyar la espalda contra las almohadas que reposaban junto al cabecero de la cama y a cubrirse de nuevo con las sábanas. Y Harry respiró de cierta forma aliviado por las distancias, aunque todavía quedaba dentro de él algo que lo mantenía en desasosiego '¿No crees que sea verdad?' le preguntó después de varios segundos en silencio. Él tragó saliva una vez más y de nuevo carraspeó.

'Uhm… Eh… No lo sé' dijo tontamente, todavía demasiado confuso con lo que acababa de sucederle. Hermione ladeó la cabeza enviándole una mirada divertida.

'Bueno, miento. Olvidaba lo mucho que me molesté contigo cuando me contaron que no sólo habías descuidado tu salud, sino que además no salías de tu cuarto ni permitías que nadie entrase a verte' Harry sintió sus mejillas acalorarse ante ese recuerdo y clavó los ojos en su regazo, donde los dedos de sus manos se entrelazaban entre sí 'Pero fue verte y todo el enfado se esfumó. Y ahí supe que no podría estar enfadada contigo por más de cinco minutos' él meneó la cabeza y la miró sin poder evitar sonreír de medio lado.

'Yo que tú no diría mucho eso, porque te juro que si algún día dejas de hablarme, te lo recordaré hasta el cansancio'

'Harry, desde que te conozco sólo me has dado un motivo para enfadarme contigo hasta el punto de desear patearte el trasero… Y hemos entrado en nuestro séptimo año como amigos. ¿Eso no te dice nada?'

'Este verano no fue la única vez que te enfadaste conmigo. Cuando fue lo del libro de Snape también lo hiciste'

'¡De eso nada! ¡Ahí estaba terriblemente preocupada! Era el tema de la Saeta regresando a pasos agigantados. Sobre todo después del hechizo que decidiste probar con Malfoy' Harry la contempló con perspicacia.

'¿No se debía a los celos porque por fin lograba ser mejor que tú en algo?' ella abrió la boca en un gesto de indignación.

'¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? ¿Olvidas acaso que tú me das miles de vueltas en Defensa?' Harry rodó los ojos.

'Quizá en la práctica, pero jamás en la teoría' la castaña enarcó una ceja y de pronto cruzó los brazos contra su pecho 'Hablando de Defensa' dijo antes de que ella lo interrumpiera volviendo a la carga con su intercambio de palabras 'Hablé con Minerva acerca del ED' la mirada de la chica se iluminó de pronto.

'¿Y?' preguntó con emoción.

'Y le dije que prefería que Remus se encargara de las clases de refuerzo' el ceño de Hermione cayó en picado 'Me comentó que en sí las clases de Defensa correrían a cargo de Nina VanHoor y que él podría ocupar sus horas muertas en el ED, y me pareció bien. Además, él es un experto en la materia. Yo aprendo sobre la marcha'

'Pero-'

'Me vendrá bien practicar como un alumno más. Incluso habrá veces que deba ocuparme yo de aquellos que quieran asistir cuando haya luna llena, así que…' ella pareció meditar su respuesta sin estar demasiado convencida de que le agradara.

'¿Acudirás, verdad?' Harry asintió con la cabeza y la castaña pareció más cómoda con la situación que le había sido planteada 'Ya sabes que no se trata de Remus, pero es que—no sé'

'Sé que lo del ED fue idea tuya, como lo fue el que yo lo dirigiera… pero es mejor así' y de pronto recordó algo que la directora le había comentado y rió sin poder evitarlo.

'¿Qué?'

'Es que McGonagall me dijo que te molestarías, y tenía razón' la castaña lo contempló con indignación.

'¡No me molesta en lo más mínimo! Sabes el aprecio que le tengo a Remus y me encanta que él se convierta en nuestro tutor, pero es el modo en el que los demás vean el potencial que tienes y dejen de pensar que estás vivo solamente gracias a tu suerte'

'Gracias, Hermione' le dijo el ojiverde con tono sarcástico a pesar de que en sí se había tomado aquel comentario como un auténtico cumplido al que no sabía de qué otra forma reaccionar.

'Sabes bien a lo que me refiero' respondió ella a la defensiva y sonrojándose.

'Lo sé. Gracias' se miraron en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Hermione chasqueó la lengua.

'Ahora cuéntame eso de que será la mujer esa la que se encargue de darnos clase… ¿Para qué contrataron entonces a Remus también?'

Y Harry le contó que él le había dicho exactamente lo mismo a Minerva, explicándole lo mismo que la anciana directora le había comentado acerca del tema. Fue ahí que Hermione volvió a la carga con que allí sucedía algo extraño, prometiéndole que se pondría manos a la obra para averiguarlo. Le sugirió que hablaran con Remus, aunque ella estaba segura de que el licántropo no soltaría prenda del tema siendo que parecía un secreto tan grande como para que Minerva no se lo hubiera contado al Premio Anual. Después de varios minutos debatiendo el tema de la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la conversación de alguna forma dio un giro inesperado y se encontraron hablando de lo que había sucedido con Ron tras su salida estrepitosa del Gran Comedor. Hermione le dijo que le había costado tranquilizarlo menos incluso de lo que había esperado al seguirlo y, después de comentarle los detalles muy por encima, se sonrojó y permaneció en silencio.

Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada cuando Harry la dejó durmiendo como un tronco en su habitación y regresó a la de él, demasiado agotado como para pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido en el cuarto de su mejor amiga. Y ya no sólo por las reacciones que había tenido en su presencia, sino también por lo que había visto en aquella caja de madera que ella tan en secreto quería mantener. Se durmió tan pronto como cayó en la cama sin molestarse en recoger los libros esparcidos por el cuarto y sin plantearse ni una vez quién podía ser el remitente de aquella carta que Hermione había recibido y que había resultado ser algo más.

[…]

Y los días siguientes pasaron volando sin que él volviera a preguntarse nada acerca de aquella noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó, Ron lo estaba esperando junto con Hermione en el salón de los Premios Anuales dispuesto a hablar con él. No fueron necesarias muchas palabras antes de que ambos volvieran a comportarse como los mejores amigos que eran, y enseguida se encontraron bromeando en el Gran Comedor durante el desayuno.

Ese segundo día de clase tuvieron su primera lección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a manos de Nina VanHoor, pero Harry no pudo sacar nada en limpio ni tampoco concordar con Hermione de sus visualizaciones acerca de la clase, puesto que no había hecho más que mirar a la bruja con admiración durante las dos horas que estuvieron en el aula. De todas formas se limitó a asentir a todo lo que su mejor amiga decía acerca de que el comportamiento de la mujer era inusual, y de que su forma de vestir era de lo más anticuada. A Harry le daba igual que la ropa que llevaba pareciera pertenecer al siglo pasado o incluso al anterior, porque estaba seguro, por todo lo que la había mirado, de que le sentaba como un guante.

Con el transcurso de los días, y después de superar varias horas de clases aburridas y de otras más entretenidas, Harry comenzó a recordar ciertos detalles que se le habían pasado por alto. Cuando la segunda semana estaba llegando a su fin recibió una carta de Jane Granger en el que la mujer le preguntaba cómo iba todo y si Hermione se encontraba tan bien como le aseguraba. Él recordó el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga y por eso no tardó en escribirle de regreso, comentándole que las visitas a la señora Pomfrey habían sido muy favorables y que, de seguir así, podría volver a realizar magia en muy pocos días. Le habló de lo frustrada que la veía en las clases por no poder realizar apenas ningún ejercicio a excepción de cuando se encontraba en el aula de Pociones y de que esperaba que todo terminara antes de que las lecciones del ED con Remus comenzaran. Y, por último, le indicó su deseo de comprarle a Hermione un buen regalo de cumpleaños, suplicándole su ayuda e incluso enviándole una buena cantidad de dinero para que pudiera conseguirle algo que fuera conveniente en el callejón Diagón.

Fue durante el comienzo de la tercera semana cuando recibió la respuesta de la señora Granger, en la que le decía que había encontrado algo que sería perfecto para su hija, indicándole que ella misma se encargaría de enviárselo junto con el de ella y el de su esposo para la fecha exacta. Le comentó que Hermione siempre había deseado tener una lechuza, aunque hubiera terminado rescatando a Crookshanks de la tienda de animales porque le dio pena que nadie quisiera adquirirlo, así que al parecer eso era lo que le había comprado para que Harry le diera. A él le pareció bien, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que el dinero que le había enviado hubiera sido suficiente para pagar una lechuza. Se lo agradeció en otra carta en la que introdujo un par de galeones más puesto que era todo lo que le quedaba y, después de ir a la lechucería a pedirle a Hedwig que hiciera la entrega, acudió a hablar con Remus para que Tonks le consiguiera más dinero efectivo de Gringotts.

Aprovechó la visita a su "profesor" para conversar con él acerca de Nina VanHoor, pero tal y como Hermione había supuesto, el hombre no soltó prenda y se dedicó a comentarle lo excelente bruja que era. Harry, lamentablemente, todavía no había podido notarlo puesto que había estado más atento a observarla con otros ojos. Y Remus pareció leerle la mente, porque enseguida le dijo que debía aprovechar la ocasión para aprender todo lo que estaba en su mano ahora, por lo que pudiera suceder en un futuro. Desde ese día, el moreno puso todo su empeño en que fuera así, mas todavía le costaba demasiado fijarse en otra cosa que no fueran los atributos de la hermosa mujer.

'Quizá tenga parte de _Veela_' había dicho Luna.

Y a él no le pareció para nada una locura, como Hermione apasionadamente había negado al instante llegando a sobresaltar a Ron por su tono elevado a la hora de rebatir. El pelirrojo la había contemplado como si ella fuera la loca allí, y después le había enviado un gesto a Harry que lo hizo reír por la insinuación de lo poco racional que podía llegar a ser Hermione a veces. El problema fue que ella se dio cuenta y eso los condujo a una nueva discusión que llevó a Harry y a Luna a alejarse de ellos como si fueran la peste personificada.

Así era como había comenzado su nuevo y último curso en Hogwarts, de la forma más cotidiana que todos pudieran haberse imaginado. La presencia de los Aurores por el castillo se había vuelto de lo más normal y ya apenas se notaba la tensión de los primeros días. Harry, al pensarlo, recordó que estaba dejando pasar demasiadas cosas en su haber que debería de solucionar en cuanto antes. Tenía que ponerse manos a la obra con la búsqueda de los Horcruxes, informarse bien acerca de la poción, averiguar por qué Hermione en ocasiones se comportaba de una forma tan extraña y, por último, poner fecha al día en el que realizaría las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch. Se sentía colapsado y eso que todavía estaba empezando el año escolar y ni siquiera se había encargado de la primera tarea como Premio Anual, puesto que todo corría a cargo de una Hermione que había conseguido adaptar todos los horarios de los Prefectos de un modo en el que las guardias quedaban completamente cubiertas.

Sí, sin duda tenía a su lado a la compañera que todos desearían y a la mejor amiga que hubiera esperado tener jamás. El caso era, ¿por qué a veces una parte de él se olvidaba de que ella era sólo eso, su amiga? ¿Qué le estaba pasando que en ocasiones la veía con otros ojos que lo asustaban y atormentaban? Se convenció de que se debía a lo preocupado que se sentía por ella por todo lo que estaba pasando, claro que siempre quedaba algo dentro de él que lo confundía, algo de lo que sólo se olvidaba cuando veía por los pasillos a Ginny Weasley de la mano de Dean Thomas, siguiéndolo con la mirada.


	13. Reacciones Adversas

**.**

**Capítulo 13: Reacciones adversas**

.

'Señor Potter, por favor, ¿tendría la amabilidad de acercarse?'

Harry agitó la cabeza a los lados, como si acabara de ser despertado de un profundo letargo aún a pesar de que había estado completamente atento a la clase de la profesora VanHoor e incluso había visto cómo la mujer depositaba sus ojos del color de los pistachos sobre él mientras lo señalaba con un débil gesto de cabeza. Con torpeza, y después de ganarse una mirada incrédula de la profesora por lo que tardaba en reaccionar y de recibir un codazo en las costillas propinado por su mejor amiga, se puso en pie y caminó por el pasillo hasta el frente de la clase, esquivando las carteras y libros del suelo que parecían haber sido situados allí para dificultarle la tarea. Sintiendo sus piernas de gelatina se quedó tieso al lado de la mesa de la maestra mientras ésta lo contemplaba con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados hasta el punto en el que él desvió su mirada al sentirse extrańamente estudiado.

'Tras una conversación con la profesora McGonagall y después de haber echado un vistazo a sus calificaciones en la materia, seńor Potter, debo decir que nadie mejor que usted podría ahora mismo hacer una demostración del hechizo que yo misma acabo de mostrarles a todos'

Él sintió su estómago encogerse y tragó saliva, frotando sus repentinas manos sudorosas contra su túnica para secarlas. Lanzando un suspiro miró a la bruja situada a su costado derecho, viéndola atraer hacia ella el libro que un par de minutos atrás había lanzado por el aire para posteriormente enviarle un hechizo que hacía cuatro ańos a él le había salvado la vida. El _Aresto Momemtum_ se empleaba para retardar el movimiento provocado por la ley de la gravedad y, por lo que la profesora VanHoor había dicho, no era en absoluto sencillo de realizar aunque lo pareciese. Por eso mientras ella tomaba posiciones para de nuevo lanzar el libro por los aires indicándole el lugar exacto donde él debería apuntar con su varita, le comentaba que necesitaba concentrarse todo lo que pudiera. Después repitió ante la clase que el nivel de dificultad superaba al del _Patronus_ y que, desgraciadamente, en este caso el concentrarse se limitaba más bien a despejar la mente de cualquier pensamiento para centrarse de forma única en el objeto al que deseara aplicarse el hechizo.

'¿Está preparado, señor Potter?' él asintió a toda velocidad, sintiéndose nervioso no sólo por ser la primera vez en poco más de un mes que la profesora se dirigía a él de forma directa, sino porque no estaba seguro de si lograría concentrarse teniéndola tan cerca.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de cuál podía ser el secreto que guardaban todos los que lo sabían con tanto recelo, pero a él cada vez le parecía más creíble la teoría de Luna de que fuera una _Veela_. Respirando profundamente la vio lanzar el libro hacia el otro extremo de la sala y alzó la varita con rapidez, pronunciando el hechizo de forma tan atropellada que falló por completo en su cometido de retardar lo máximo posible la llegada de aquel pesado volumen de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras al suelo. Lanzó un suspiro y se humedeció los labios, mirando a la mujer con timidez mientras ésta de nuevo atraía hacia ella el libro sin necesidad de emplear su varita. Remus había estado en lo cierto cuando le dijo que era una bruja excelente, sin duda alguna.

'Está bien, la primera vez de prueba no ha salido demasiado bien, así que iremos a por el segundo intento, żde acuerdo?'

Una bruja excelente y además muy comprensiva, por lo que podía ver. Asintió mientras atrapaba su labio inferior entre los dientes y esta vez se centró en lo que tenía que hacer, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Nina chasqueó los dedos indicándole que lanzaría el libro y él se apresuró a alzar la varita una vez más mientras pronunciaba el hechizo a la perfección. Pero no sucedió nada y el sonoro _plaf_ un segundo más tarde lo llevó a comprender que había vuelto a fracasar en su cometido. Sus hombros cayeron pesadamente hacia adelante y de nuevo miró a la profesora, sintiéndose intimidado cuando vio que ella una vez más lo contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

'Señorita Granger, ¿sería tan amable de acompañarnos a mí y al seńor Potter a mi despacho un momento?'

El ceńo de Harry se frunció al instante y miró por encima de su hombro, viendo a su mejor amiga mirando a los lados con confusión al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Ron, semejando tan perdido como ellos, se apresuró a encogerse de hombros cuando el ojiverde se dirigió hacia él, y a hacerle un ademán indicándole que se moviera. Y él eso hizo, volteando sobre sus talones cuando Hermione llegó a su lado y le preguntó qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

'Eso quisiera saber yo, créeme' le susurró él entre dientes mientras ambos caminaban codo con codo hacia la profesora, quien ya se encontraba en lo alto de las escaleras abriendo la puerta que daba la entrada a su despacho para que ellos entraran antes que ella.

'No será necesario que les advierta que no deseo escuchar el más mínimo ruido, ¿verdad?' dijo hacia el resto de alumnos, quienes en realidad ni siquiera habían abierto la boca todavía 'Página treinta y dos. Repasen la teoría del hechizo _Aresto Momemtum_ mientras yo tengo unas palabras con sus compañeros'

Harry entró al despacho tragando saliva y sintiéndose incluso más nervioso de lo que nunca antes había estado. Hermione, a su lado, lo contemplaba de soslayo mientras él observaba a la maestra bordear el escritorio para tomar asiento en una silla que más bien parecía el trono de un rey en tonos marrones. De las paredes no colgaba ni la más mínima decoración, sino que todo estaba lleno de libros. De libros y de velas flotando por doquier. Hermione, al darse cuenta de lo que se había perdido hasta que puso atención a su alrededor, entreabrió la boca y miró en todas direcciones a tal velocidad que Harry tuvo la sensación de que su cuello daba giros de trescientos sesenta grados.

'Por su fascinación me da a entender que le gusta lo que ve, seńorita Granger' la voz de la profesora hizo que Hermione mirara de nuevo al frente y se sonrojara, removiéndose al lado del moreno con cierta incomodidad. Y él la comprendía más que nadie.

'Lo siento' murmuró con timidez, ganándose una ceja enarcada de Nina y un silencio que perduró por tantos segundos que el ojiverde juraría que había comenzado escuchar la transpiración corporal de su mejor amiga. En un gesto disimulado le dio un pequeńo codazo en el costado que pareció sobresaltarla, puesto que brincó ligeramente al tiempo que la bruja frente a ellos los contemplaba de hito en hito.

'Les he llamado a ambos a mi despacho porque además de saber que comparten el cargo de Premio Anual, no me ha pasado desapercibida la… _estrecha_ relación que les une' hizo una pausa en la que los contempló a ambos con tal intensidad que Harry se encontró a sí mismo devolviéndole a Hermione una mirada de soslayo mientras tragaba saliva, inseguro de la razón por la que Nina había considerado necesario el interrumpir una clase para hablar con ellos. Y sobre todo que lo hiciera después de que él no hubiera sido capaz de realizar un hechizo 'La profesora McGonagall me ha hablado de la creación del ED, que ahora estará a manos de Remus, y me ha dicho que la idea fue suya' miró a Hermione mientras fruncía ligeramente los labios, como un gesto de desagrado que llevó a la castańa a enarcar una ceja al darse por aludida 'Pero que en sí era usted, señor Potter, quien ayudaba a otros alumnos a perfeccionar los hechizos más necesarios de defensa y ataque. Los más básicos, pero igualmente útiles antes situaciones de riesgo' ambos muchachos volvieron a mirarse de soslayo sin ser capaces de comprender todavía la razón por la que estaban allí 'Realmente le tenía una alta estima, señor Potter, pero después de lo de hoy permítame que le comunique que me ha defraudado de cierta manera'

Harry tragó saliva una vez más mientras sentía un pinchazo en el estómago. Después de que aquella mujer pronunciara aquellas palabras escuchó a Hermione contener el aliento, como si no pudiera creer que verdaderamente hubiera dicho aquello con un tono tan condescendiente que parecía estarles comentando que esa era una preciosa tarde soleada.

'Señor Potter, ¿por qué cree que he tardado tiempo en hacerlo subir a la palestra a demostrar sus habilidades? No sé si se ha dado cuenta pero, hasta hoy, usted y la señorita Granger eran los únicos a los que no había empleado para realizar una práctica de lo que les he ido impartiendo'

Harry abrió la boca para hablar después de que Nina una vez más permaneciera en silencio, pero simplemente no tenía idea de qué podía decir. Se humedeció los labios y se sintió bajo aquella mirada pistacho como si hubiera encogido varios centímetros.

'Quizá esté pensando en que esperaba el momento de probar si todos esos rumores de grandeza que lo rodean eran ciertos con un hechizo tan complejo como el de hoy, pero no' él alzó ambas cejas, sintiéndose de alguna manera insultado ante lo que había dicho '¿Podría hacerme el favor de realizar ahora mismo un _Patronus_, señor Potter?'

Él frunció el ceńo y dio un paso atrás, apretando dentro de su mano derecha la varita para evitar que ésta pudiera caérsele al realizar los movimientos debido a que sus manos seguían cubiertas en sudor. Tomando aliento miró a Hermione, quien le hizo un gesto afirmativo que le indicaba que no tendría problema alguno en cumplir con el mandato que le había impuesto la profesora. Se concentró en los recuerdos más felices de su vida hasta que éstos recorrían su mente como una película y, sin dudarlo un segundo, pronunció el hechizo con firmeza para ver cómo un halo plateado de luz surgía de su varita tomando la forma de un reno que, en un pestañeo, se desvaneció. Harry entreabrió la boca al no comprender por qué su _Patronus_ se había interrumpido y, antes de que la profesora le dijera nada más, volvió a repetirlo ante la atenta y de pronto preocupada mirada de Hermione.

'¿Harry?' escuchó la voz de su mejor amiga como un eco lejano cuando de pronto se mareó durante su segundo intento a la hora de realizar el hechizo, haciendo un traspié extrańo que lo hizo tropezar consigo mismo torpemente.

Las manos de Hermione trataron de sujetarlo, pero él era mucho más pesado y se fue hacia adelante hasta que de pronto sintió que su cuerpo no pesaba nada. Con la vista nublada miró al frente y vio a Nina alzando la mano hacia él. Agitó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor percatándose de que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo, sino que estaba suspendido en el aire mientras la castańa todavía lo sujetaba del brazo.

'¿Qué le está haciendo?' le preguntó a la profesora la muchacha con un tono de voz brusco y desesperado.

'Evitar que caiga al suelo, señorita Granger' le respondió la mujer con total tranquilidad mientras el moreno notaba que era desplazado hasta que, con una delicadeza abrumadora, su cuerpo se amoldó a la silla libre que había frente a la mesa de la profesora 'Al contrario de lo que pueda llegar a pensar, no estoy en este colegio para hacer daño a nadie, sino para ayudar' añadió la bruja enviándole a la castaña una mirada de aviso que la hizo enrojecer.

'Con todos mis respetos, profesora, pero ¿cómo explica lo que le está pasando a Harry?'

'Siendo que usted se ha recuperado recientemente de un descenso del nivel del núcleo mágico, señorita Granger, creí que no precisaría que yo le presentara un informe médico acerca de lo que le sucede a su _amigo_' Hermione, sin acobardarse, le dirigió a la mujer una mirada dura ante el énfasis en la última palabra al comprender que en ésta había un mensaje subliminal que en realidad no le agradaría demasiado.

'Eso es ridículo' escupió la castaña tras meditar lo que Nina acababa de decirle, lo cual sin duda era más importante que cualquier palabrería con segundas atacándola de alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender.

'¿Lo es? ¿Puede explicarme entonces por qué el señor Potter no ha sido capaz de realizar un hechizo que ha aprendido a dominar a la perfección durante los pasados ańos?' Hermione abrió la boca sólo para volverla a cerrar al no tener idea de qué responder '¿Comprende ahora por qué nunca lo elegí como voluntario para una demostración ante la clase hasta ahora?'

'¿Usted sabía que él-?'

Harry escuchaba el intercambio de palabras y también podía ver los gestos de ambas, pero era como si en realidad estuviera en el recuerdo de un _Pensadero_ y no pudiera intervenir. Se sentía mareado a pesar de que su visión había comenzado a aclararse lo suficiente como para ver que frente a él, Nina extendía una chocolatina.

'Digamos que tenía una ligera sospecha que se confirmó tan pronto como el mejor alumno que Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no fue capaz de realizar el hechizo _Aresto Momemtum_'

'Usted misma dijo que era complicado' Hermione, al ver que Harry no hacía el más mínimo intento por coger la chocolatina, la tomó de la mano de la mujer de un tirón poco amable y rompió el envoltorio para acercar el dulce a la boca de su mejor amigo.

'Y lo es, sin duda alguna. Pero esperaba que la primera vez lograra disminuir la caída del libro durante unas centésimas e ir mejorando con la práctica. Al ver que tras el segundo intento no había hecho ningún logro, supe que su nivel mágico estaba peor incluso de lo que había imaginado'

'¿Y si tenía una _ligera_ sospecha de que Harry no estaba bien, por qué no se lo advirtió a la seńora Pomfrey?'

'Oh, porque en sí está bien' respondió la bruja 'Lo que le ha sucedido a usted no tiene nada que ver con lo que le ha pasado a él. Usted fue atacada repetidas veces con una maldición imperdonable, mientras que el señor Potter simplemente ha… descuidado su magia, por llamarle de alguna forma'

'¿Y cómo puede estar tan segura de eso?' Hermione miró la chocolatina en su mano y de pronto frunció el ceño, confusa al darse cuenta al fin de un detalle que, con los nervios del momento, se le había pasado por alto.

'Ya sé que no se ha enfrentado a ningún Dementor, querida, pero el chocolate es bueno para recuperarse de un mareo. Siempre y cuando éste no se produzca por un exceso de azúcar en el organismo, por supuesto' la castaña se quedó con la boca entreabierta, sorprendida por cómo la profesora VanHoor había podido responderle a la pregunta antes siquiera de que la hubiera formulado. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro y Harry percibió enseguida el aroma a cítricos envolviéndolo. Pestañeó y, por primera vez en varios minutos, se movió ligeramente en la silla tratando de enderezarse.

'¿Estás bien?' asintió débilmente ante la preocupación evidente de su mejor amiga, tratando de tranquilizarla '¿Por qué será que siempre que te encuentras peor que alguien al que han arrollado con un quitanieves, dices todo lo contrario?'

'Lo he aprendido de ti' le respondió Harry con voz débil y ella alzó una ceja a modo de reproche al tiempo que no podía evitar sonrojarse por la forma extraña en la que Nina VanHoor los contemplaba a ambos.

'Lo que tú digas. Cómete el chocolate. Te llevaré a la enfermería enseguida' la castańa estampó la chocolatina contra su boca y él la mordió, apresurándose a quitársela de la mano antes de que se la hiciera tragar entera, al tiempo que la contemplaba con cierto reproche.

'Señorita Granger, relájese' Hermione miró a la bruja con seriedad 'El seńor Potter está bien y no hay nada que Madame Pomfrey pueda hacer para ayudarlo, ya se lo he dicho'

'¿Cómo que-?'

'Lo único que necesita es practicar, ir recuperando su maestría con la varita poco a poco y sin precipitarse' la mujer lo miró a los ojos y él tragó el pedazo de chocolatina con la sensación de que éste se le cruzaba en la tráquea 'En los hechizos más básicos se maneja a la perfección, señor Potter, y usted lo sabe. Son aquellos que requieren de una mayor concentración los que le causan problemas, porque requieren de un esfuerzo al que no está habituado por las causas que sean' él asintió y tragó definitivamente el trozo de chocolatina, tosiendo acto seguido.

'Por Merlín, come con más cuidado' lo regañó Hermione y él lanzó un suspiro.

'Bien, ahora les diré la razón por la que los he llamado a ambos a mi despacho con tanta urgencia. Los dos necesitan practicar, así que les aconsejo que lo hagan bajo la supervisión del otro para evitar escenas como la de hoy sin que nadie pueda socorrerlos'

'El profesor Lupin nos ha informado de que el ED dará comienzo esta misma semana, así que…'

'Es también una buena opción, por supuesto' la mujer se puso en pie de forma súbita y bordeó su escritorio hasta detenerse junto a ambos con una expresión pétrea bańando su rostro.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose el uno al otro sin palabras si quizá el cambio en el semblante de su maestra se debería a que Remus había sido nombrado en la conversación.

'Ahora, si no les importa, será mejor que regresemos al aula. ¿Puede levantarse, señor Potter?' Harry asintió y se puso en pie. Se sentía débil y las piernas le temblaban, pero de igual forma se encontraba mucho mejor 'Bien, entonces prosigamos con la lección' se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para que ellos salieran primero. Cuando Harry pasó a su lado, Nina lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo 'Y, señor Potter, supongo que después de lo que hemos conversado comprende qué quería decirle antes con eso de que me sentía de cierta forma defraudada con usted' un tanto confuso, el ojiverde asintió y ella le dedicó una leve sonrisa que lo descolocó, puesto que era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer regalarle a alguien un gesto semejante. Apenas había sido una curvatura de sus labios, pero parecía que iba progresando en eso de no parecer siempre una estatua helada sin sentimientos.

.

'¿Cómo diablos lo sabía?' le preguntaba Hermione mientras ambos caminaban apresuradamente hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde Ron y un grupo selecto de alumnos de Gryffindor los esperaban para realizar las pruebas de acceso al equipo.

'No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Hermione, yo-' se encogió de hombros y maldijo internamente.

'¿Y por qué no me lo contaste? Es obvio que tú sabías que algo no iba bien'

'¿Quizá por la misma razón que tú no le dijiste nada a Ron de lo que te pasó a ti tras el ataque de Bellatrix?' Hermione lo miró de soslayo y él mordió la punta de su lengua.

Sabía que en cuanto se quedaran a solas su mejor amiga asaltaría el tema y, la verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de contarle nada de lo que le había sucedido durante el verano. Suficiente tenía con lo que le había pasado a ella como para, aún por encima, cargarla también con sus problemas.

'Está bien, te entiendo, pero enserio que hay algo raro en esa mujer. Hace y sabe cosas que… No sé, es demasiado extraño. Es como si lo supiera todo aún cuando nadie se lo dice' comentó la castaña mientras descendían a toda velocidad a lo largo de la colina, donde Tonks los esperaba cruzada de brazos cerca de la entrada al campo de juego.

'¿También te presentarás a las pruebas, Hermione?' lanzó la Auror con tono divertido en cuanto se acercaron lo suficiente como para no verse obligada a gritar, uniéndose a ellos en el paso veloz que llevaban hacia el estadio.

'Ni bajo los efectos de substancias narcóticas vuelvo a subirme yo a una escoba. Tuve suficiente con las clases de Vuelo de primer año, muchas gracias' Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella respuesta mientras escuchaba la risa cantarina de Tonks a su lado.

'No tienes tanto vértigo, por las historias que he escuchado de tus aventuras rompiendo normas a lomos de Hipogrifos y _Threstals_…' Hermione se sonrojó ligeramente ante aquello y, murmurando algo por lo bajo, se despidió de ellos y se alejó hacia las gradas, desde donde tendría una vista privilegiada de la selección del equipo 'Me encanta sacar lo peor de ella'

'Créeme, Tonks, si hubieras realmente conseguido sacar lo peor de ella, no te encantaría en lo más mínimo' Dora rodó los ojos tras esa respuesta del ojiverde, pero después pareció meditarlo y le lanzó una mirada horrorizada.

'¿Tan mal?'

'Pregúntale a Ron' la Auror enarcó una ceja y le hizo un gesto con la mano que restaba importancia.

'Entonces no puede ser para tanto o sino ahora no serían una parejita feliz' comentó y Harry de pronto dejó de sonreír mientras observaba a Tonks alejarse después de que le dijera que iría a sentarse con Hermione a la grada para poder tener mejor visión del perímetro.

El moreno miró a su alrededor y vio que ella no era la única Auror que rondaba los alrededores del estadio, algo por lo que no supo si debería de preocuparse, o sentirse agradecido. Sin más preámbulos y con el ceńo todavía fruncido después de lo que Tonks le había comentado antes de ir a tomar posiciones como vigía, se montó a su escoba y se acercó a toda velocidad hacia el grupo de alumnos que lo esperaban en el centro del campo.

Y mientras daba indicaciones a todos acerca de lo que deberían de hacer según la posición para la que se presentaban, él tomaba notas rápidas de cada uno de ellos para tener unas referencias y Colin Creevey sacaba fotografías desde la grada cegándolo de vez en cuando con el flash, hasta que Harry le pidió con poca amabilidad que guardara su cámara para otro momento más oportuno. El Gryffindor, captando a la perfección la indirecta de que corría peligro de quedarse sin su adorada y antigua Kodak mágica, se retiró a sentarse con una Hermione que en ese momento estaba empleando el libro que hasta entonces tenía en su regazo, para cubrirse el rostro y evitar que le sacara fotos. Aunque finalmente la castaña terminó cediendo después de que Tonks insistiera en que dejara que les tomara alguna imagen en la que estuvieran las dos juntas y, rondando los ojos, miró a la cámara mientras permitía que la Auror se colgara de su hombro haciendo carantońas hacia la lente.

'¿De quién es el turno, Harry?' la voz de Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y lo miró, unos metros más abajo que él sobrevolando en círculos el campo. El moreno maldijo el haberse despistado y miró a su alrededor para buscar a los candidatos que todavía no habían realizado la prueba, quedándose de piedra cuando, sobre el césped, vio a Ginny con Dean, ambos sonriendo tontamente mientras hablaban entre susurros y se abrazaban por la cintura.

La sangre comenzó a hervirle y llamó a la más joven de los Weasley para que realizara su prueba, anotándola como cazadora sin necesidad de seguir sus movimientos demasiado. Sabía bien como jugaba y era buena, al igual que Ron, y por eso ambos entrarían directos en el equipo aunque sus pruebas no fueran del todo fructuosas. Aunque de todas formas no pudo no quitarle los ojos de encima a la pelirroja mientras recibía el quaffle de manos de Denis Creevey, recordando a la perfección lo que, en el día del cumpleaños de Hermione, había sucedido entre ellos – por llamarle de alguna forma a lo que en realidad había pasado.

Harry había decidido que esperaría a sus amigos en el Gran Comedor, almorzando, después de que Hermione le agradeciera con un abrazo asfixiante su regalo, una lechuza parda de enormes ojos amarillos a la que había llamado Rowena, en honor a la fundadora de la casa de Ravenclaw. El ojiverde reía para sus adentros de las burlas que le había enviado a su mejor amiga, tildándola de traidora y de que habría preferido estar en la casa de las águilas antes que en la de los leones mientras ella sólo rebatía y se sonrojaba, cuando de repente Ginny lo interceptó tan pronto como abandonó el retrato de Mary que protegía los aposentos de los Premios Anuales.

.

'¿Le regalaste una lechuza?' fueron las primeras palabras que le lanzó la pelirroja, dejándolo no sólo en silencio, sino también sorprendido por semejante arrebato de lo que a él le parecieron unos celos completamente infundados.

'Ehm… Yo… Uhm… Sí' había respondido él, sintiéndose estúpido por balbucear.

'Osea… Mi hermano es su novio y le ha comprado un perfume que no estoy muy segura de que a ella vaya a gustarle… żY tú, su mejor amigo, le regalas una lechuza?'

Por mucho que Ginny pareciera querer desviarse del centro de atención para que él dejara de pensar que le hablaba movida por los celos, Harry estaba seguro de que era eso de lo que se trataba. Porque a ella nunca le había regalado nada en el tiempo que habían estado juntos y de pronto a Hermione le compraba una lechuza. Pues bien, ni él le diría que había sido Jane Granger quien había elegido su regalo, ni tampoco metería el dedo en la yaga comentándole que la castańa había estado los últimos seis ańos a su lado y que merecía eso y mucho más. Sobre todo cuando esta era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de ello en siete ocasiones desde que él la conocía que cumplía ańos. Y, pensando eso último, se lo dijo de la forma más delicada posible, obteniendo como respuesta un berrinche que la pelirroja se llevó consigo girando sobre sus talones y alejándose.

.

Harry todavía se sentía extrańo al recordarlo, porque no había entendido muy bien lo que había sucedido allí y, aún por encima, Hermione parecía haberlo oído todo desde el otro lado del retrato y había tenido que escucharla repitiéndole una y mil veces que sería mucho mejor para todos si ella rechazara el regalo. El ojiverde se había negado en rotundo cada vez que ella lo había sugerido y, entonces, la castańa había decidido contraatacar suplicándole que le permitiera hablar con Ginny, o que lo hiciera él mismo. Después de varios minutos, Harry accedió a que Hermione hablase con la menor de los Weasley, pero su mejor amiga nunca le había llegado a contar qué había dicho. Supuso que no había sido nada bueno y prefirió tratar de olvidarlo, pero le resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Sobre todo cuando la veía comportándose como una completa enamorada por los pasillos de la mano de Dean Thomas. Y él, que por una parte había llegado a pensar que tarde o temprano se cansaría del teatro, se dio cuenta de que parecía ser que lo que Ginny buscaba era algo que no iba a obtener. Porque se negaba tajantemente a ir a buscarla él, cuando era ella quien había armado aquel plan maquiavélico que comenzaba a cansarlo. Porque, aunque admitiera que no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia verla con Dean, se daba de cuenta de lo infantil que podía llegar a ser cuando la veía besarlo mientras que era a él a quien miraba. ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de que le hacía dańo?

'¡Hey, Harry!' él agitó la cabeza y miró a Ron de nuevo, viéndolo acercarse a él en su escoba '¿Tienes algo decidido ya?'

'No sé, Ron, todavía queda-' cuando echó un rápido vistazo al césped se percató de que había estado a punto de meter la pata. Ya no quedaba nadie para realizar las pruebas y maldijo haber estado perdido en sus pensamientos en lugar de prestar atención 'A excepción de ti y de Ginny, creo que tendré que pedirle a los demás que lo repitan' el rostro del pelirrojo se iluminó y, acercándose a él, lo rodeó con un brazo.

'Gracias, colega' le dijo con tono contenido por la alegría que sentía.

'No me agradezcas. Tú eres nuestro rey' le respondió sonriendo de medio lado.

'Iré a decirles a los demás las noticias. ˇGinny no cabrá en sí de gozo!' Ron se movió de forma frenética sobre su escoba y fue Harry quien lo sujetó cuando de cierta forma perdió el equilibrio.

'¿Y se supone que tú debes defender los aros, Weasley?' le exclamó Tonks desde la grada, llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Hermione estaba de pie a su lado junto a la barandilla, sonriendo ampliamente y, en un pestañeo, Harry vio cómo Ron volaba hacia ella en su escoba y plantaba un beso sobre sus labios.

La sonrisa del moreno se borró de forma repentina de su rostro mientras un cosquilleo extrańo lo recorría por dentro. Se insultó mentalmente por lo que estaba sintiendo, decidiendo que esa reacción se debía más que nada a que, a pesar de saber la noticia desde hacía poco más de un mes, era la primera vez que los veía compartir un beso de pareja y eso se le hacía raro. Eran sus mejores amigos y era normal que tuviera que adaptarse a verlos en circunstancias así después de ańos de peleas absurdas que no los llevaban a nada.

'¡Ron, para ya!' exclamó Hermione con tono juguetón mientras trataba de separarse del pelirrojo al ver que Colin se acercaba a ellos cámara en mano 'Ni se te ocurra, Creevey' lo amenazó mientras lo seńalaba con el dedo.

'¡Oh, vamos! ¡Sonríe al pajarito!' se burlaba Tonks, reteniéndola junto a la baranda mientras le hacía seńas a Colin para que sacara la foto, claro que el rubio parecía saber bien a quién hacer caso en situaciones adversas, puesto que se encogió de hombros y bajó la lente hasta que apuntó al suelo.

'¡Ron!' protestó la castańa una vez más, riendo al tiempo que por fin lograba alejarse del chico y de las garras de una Tonks que empezó a perseguirla por la grada.

Y Harry, mientras observaba esa escena, no pudo sentirse más fuera de lugar.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**N/A: **Hola! Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que me habéis dejado. Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando el fic y me halagan vuestras palabras. Espero que este capi también os haya gustado, aunque, bueno... El final quizá sea echar sal en la herida para los Harmony. Creedme que yo soy la primera que digo lo mucho que me cuesta escribir a Ron y a Hermione juntos, pero si quiero darle la máxima credibilidad posible al fic, supongo que no me queda de otra.

Un saludo para todos y gracias por vuestros comentarios!

Hasta la próxima! :D


	14. Extrañeza

**N/A:** ¡Hola!

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado con el capítulo anterior! :D

Sin duda vuestros mensajes me alegran el día.

Y sí, sé que a cualquier persona que se considere tan fan del Harmony como yo - o al menos que haya podido verlo donde otros no lo han hecho, negándose a conformarse con lo que JK nos ha dado -, no le agrada ver a Ron y a Hermione juntos, pero insisto en que mucho menos me gusta a mí escribirlos. Es algo que me cuesta porque, la verdad, me parece del todo incorrecto que dos personas tan opuestas mantengan una relación amorosa, pero bueno, la autora así lo ha escrito y no nos queda de otra que atenernos a sus normas... Por eso me obligo a seguir su línea, para después poder ir curvándola hasta llevar la historia al punto que yo deseo, con las parejas que yo considero habrían quedado mejor que las que Rowling nos ha "regalado". Es mi opinión, al fin y al cabo y tengo el permiso de la autora para ponerla en práctica jajaja. Que no se diga que lo desaprovecho.

Bien. Ahora será mejor que me deje de cháchara y que os deje con el capítulo.

Espero que os guste!

Un saludo enorme a todos y muchísimas gracias por leerme y obsequiarme con esos mensajes que me dejáis!

Hasta la próxima! :D

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 14: Extrañeza**

.

Harry se removió incómodo en el sofá. Trataba de concentrarse en el libro que tenía abierto sobre su regazo y del cual debía leer los dos capítulos encomendados por el profesor Binns para poder escribir la redacción que les había impuesto entregar la semana próxima, pero le resultaba complicado hacerlo cuando, frente a él, Ron y Hermione compartían un sofá y no dejaban de desconcentrarlo. ¿Cómo? Pues, por ejemplo, besándose como si él no estuviera allí sintiéndose incómodo por estar presente en una escena de pareja que deberían de compartir cuando no hubiera nadie delante.

No era que pensara que la gente no tenía derecho a hacer esa clase de muestras de afecto en público, pero de veras que le costaba habituarse a ver a sus dos mejores amigos en una situación tan íntima. Habría preferido que siguieran comportándose como lo habían hecho hasta hacía unos días, antes de que Ron decidiera besarla por primera vez en público una vez finalizadas las pruebas de acceso al equipo de Quidditch. Pero era como si después de ese primer arrebato se hubiera liberado al fin a la bestia que ambos habían contenido por tanto tiempo porque, hasta entonces, los dos se habían comportado como si en realidad eso de ser novios no fuera más que una etiqueta sin significado. Nunca, hasta ese día en las gradas del estadio, los había visto compartir un beso. Ni siquiera una casta caricia de labios contra mejilla. Tampoco los había visto pasear agarrados de la mano ni decirse confidencias al oído. Habían sido simplemente Ron y Hermione, amigos que discutían entre sí por las tonterías más grandes del mundo.

De hecho, su discreción había sido tal, que todas aquellas personas de su círculo – y también los demás alumnos del colegio, se quedaron de piedra cuando los vieron ingresando en el Gran Comedor la mañana siguiente de las pruebas de acceso al equipo de Gryffindor tomados de la mano, como si no pudieran creerse que esos dos fueran en verdad Ron y Hermione. Aquellos que lo sabían tampoco pudieron ocultar su sorpresa, incluido Harry, quien de un momento a otro se encontró a sí mismo compartiendo una mirada extraña con una Ginny que tenía su ceño fruncido mientras parecía debatirse entre seguir mirando a su hermano y a Hermione, o sin embargo fijar su total atención en el moreno.

_'Así que… vosotros dos…'_

Había dicho Neville Longbottom cuando la pareja tomó asiento en la mesa, a su lado. Y a Harry no le pasó desapercibido el tono de voz de incredulidad que empleó, como tampoco la mirada que Hermione le había enviado a su compañero de curso y amigo, al igual que si estuviera viendo en ese momento cómo le salía un cuerno en el entrecejo y tuviera ganas de preguntarle si es que acaso no lo había visto venir después de todos los sucesos del curso anterior.

_'Somos novios'_

Ron había dicho aquello después de que Neville no terminara la frase, como si los demás no hubieran podido interpretar a la perfección lo que las palabras del chico aludían y fuera preciso aclararlo.

Harry se fijó en la sonrisa soñadora que bailaba en los labios de su mejor amigo mientras lo veía abrazar a Hermione por el costado, atrayéndola hacia él, y enarcó una ceja al ver que su castaña amiga no parecía demasiado cómoda con aquel gesto por la forma en la que, de soslayo, contemplaba a Ron. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella echó un rápido vistazo a los lados mientras fruncía los labios antes de volver a posar sus orbes sobre él, dándole a entender que en realidad lo que no le agradaba en absoluto era que atrajeran tanta atención y que los ojos de los más curiosos estuvieran en ese momento puestos sobre ellos como si no hubiera nada más interesante en el mundo. Harry se encogió de hombros, como expresando que pronto dejarían de ser la novedad y que la atención se centraría en cualquier otra cosa, y Hermione lo comprendió, sonriéndole débilmente a modo de agradecimiento.

_ '¿Y desde cuándo estáis juntos, si puede saberse?'_

Esa pregunta había sido formulada por Parvati Patil, detrás de la cual se ocultaba una Lavender Brown que parecía estar orando porque se la tragara la tierra. Harry vio que Hermione enrojecía, pero en esta ocasión pareciendo molesta más que cohibida, y que abría la boca para rebatir.

_'Y eso a ti es algo que no te incumbe, ¿no es así?'_

La castaña frunció el ceño y miró a Ginny con la boca entreabierta, como si no pudiera creerse que hubiera sido más rápida que ella y mucho menos el que hubiera intervenido pareciendo que le hacía la burla a su compañera de casa al emplear el mismo tono cantarín que ella. Sin embargo, al ver que Parvati no sólo se quedaba callada sino que los demás habían decidido dar por finalizada la ronda de _Ron y Hermione tienen monos en la cara, miradlos_, terminó por vocalizarle las palabras _te debo una_ a la joven pelirroja. Ginny simplemente le sonrió y, enviándole antes a Harry una mirada, se había volteado para proseguir conversando con un par de alumnas de su año con las que compartía dormitorio, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

_'Me temo que seremos la comidilla del colegio'_

_'Tranquila, pronto se les pasará' _le había respondido Ron a Hermione antes de meterse en la boca una magdalena entera. La castaña arrugó la nariz con disgusto y de nuevo miró a Harry quien, con una extraña sensación en el estómago, eludió sus ojos y se dispuso a seguir comiendo sus tostadas con mermelada de frambuesa.

Porque si al moreno se le había hecho raro el verlos besarse, más lo había sido el que hicieran al fin pública su relación y por eso estaba seguro, debido a las sensaciones que sentía cada vez que los veía caminar agarrados de la mano o compartir un beso, por casto que éste fuera, de que tardaría tiempo en habituarse a ese nuevo estatus en el que se encontraban. Y sabía que Ron y Hermione no eran verdaderamente conscientes de cómo se sentía, pero ahora el moreno no podía evitar notar como si estorbara, al igual que si se tratara de un mal tercio que haría un gran favor al mundo si desapareciese.

Por esa razón quizás se sentía incómodo en ese momento frente a ellos, aún cuando había sido Hermione quien había insistido en que los tres hicieran juntos los deberes, como en los viejos tiempos. Harry había aceptado porque sabía cómo era la castaña en cuanto a sus estudios se trataba y suponía que lograría controlarse, pero jamás habría podido imaginar que Ron fuera del tipo insistente que incluso llegaba a aburrir. Hermione, quien parecía debatirse entre una cosa u otra, no le decía nada a pesar de la cantidad de veces que Ron la había interrumpido en su lectura para darle un beso, pero se notaba que de igual forma se sentía contrariada. Era como si quisiera besarlo, pero no le pareciera el momento de hacerlo y Harry, cual violinista solitario en medio de esos dos, tuvo ganas de poder expresarle en voz alta la razón que tenía al pensar eso.

'Ron, necesito mi mano derecha para pasar la página, ¿sabes?' las cejas de Hermione se habían contorsionado en una mueca que Harry nunca le había visto y, por tanto, no supo interpretar si era un gesto de molestia o tal vez perspicaz.

'Puedes hacerlo con la izquierda' le respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole de medio lado mientras apretaba la mano derecha de Hermione más fuerte contra la de él, acercándola a sus labios. Harry rodó los ojos y de nuevo trató de fijar sus atenciones en el libro.

'Enserio, Ronald, déjame leer esto. Tenemos que entregar el resumen-'

'La semana que viene. Así que hay tiempo de sobra' terminó el pelirrojo por ella mientras que Harry los observaba a ambos por encima de sus gafas redondas, suspirando de cansancio al ver a su mejor amigo tratando de arrebatarle a Hermione el libro de Historia de la Magia de entre sus manos mientras ella lo alejaba todo lo que podía en dirección opuesta.

'Lo mejor es hacerlo en cuanto antes y después… dedicarnos a otros quehaceres' la nariz de Harry se arrugó de forma automática una vez más mientras que una sensación extraña le rondaba la garganta. Suplicó porque su cerebro dejara de formular hipótesis acerca de a qué se había referido Hermione al decir aquello y agitó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos en el libro para leer repetidas veces la palabra _rebelión_ plasmada en la página, hasta que su mente sólo pudo pensar en las batallas entre los trolls y los gigantes del siglo V.

'Pero yo ya me he cansado de leer' la voz de Ron parecía en ese momento la de un niño caprichoso al que le negaban un dulce, y el ojiverde no pudo evitar el volver a mirarlos en el momento justo en el que el pelirrojo se inclinaba sobre Hermione dispuesto a besarla una vez más.

'Ron… no estamos solos. No seas maleducado' le reprochó ella mientras lo esquivaba colocando una mano en su pecho que lo empujaba hacia atrás al tiempo que movía su cabeza a un lado para eludir los labios del pelirrojo.

_Hasta que por fin se da cuenta y hace algo para remediarlo_, fue algo que atravesó la mente de Harry de una forma fugaz. Los ojos chocolate cayeron sobre los suyos mientras Ron de nuevo tomaba asiento separándose unos centímetros de Hermione y él aspiró una bocanada de aliento, decidiendo que estaba un tanto cansado de ser el violinista allí al ver que su pelirrojo amigo acababa de mirarlo suplicante.

'Por mí podéis…' arrugó levemente los labios al no saber cómo terminar esa frase y se puso en pie 'Yo ya me voy a la cama, así que…' se quedó durante varios segundos mirándolos con el ceño fruncido, percatándose de que Ron le sonreía a modo de agradecimiento mientras que la castaña parecía que le enviaba una disculpa silenciosa por la forma en la que lo miraba.

'Hasta mañana, colega' le dijo el pelirrojo cuando él le susurró las buenas noches a ambos, volteando sobre sus talones y caminando a pasos rápidos hacia su dormitorio, donde se encerró lanzando un suspiro.

Esa noche tardó más tiempo de lo común en dormirse, pero los minutos debía admitir que no se le habían pasado en vano. Hasta que cayó rendido a la una de la madrugada, tuvo tiempo no sólo de escuchar a Hermione lavándose los dientes antes de encerrarse en su dormitorio, sino que también fue capaz de terminar de leer aquellos dos capítulos, de escribir la redacción que debía entregarle al profesor Binns y de progresar en la forma de controlar la estantería mágica de su dormitorio. Cosa que agradeció enormemente a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó gracias a la claridad que penetraba en su cuarto para ver el tumulto de volúmenes esparcidos por doquier. Lanzando un gruñido tomó la varita de encima de la mesilla de noche, colocó sus gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y de un giro de muñeca logró que todos los libros regresaran al estante para, segundos después, desaparecer hasta que una cantidad normal adornaba las paredes. Todavía no tenía mucha idea de cómo conseguir exactamente eso de vaciar su mente para que aparecieran los tomos ajustados a sus necesidades, pero al menos sí que sabía ya cómo deshacerse de una forma rápida y sencilla de los colapsos.

Acostumbrado como estaba últimamente a dormir poco y aún así sentirse como si hubiera incluso hibernado como los osos, se apresuró a prepararse para el nuevo día antes de bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar con todos los libros que necesitaría para esa mañana bajo el brazo. Claro que su humor descendió en picado al ver que en la mesa Gryffindor, Ron y Hermione ya se encontraban comiendo sus respectivos desayunos de todos los días mientras ambos mantenían la mirada fija en el periódico matutino. Pensó en sentarse lejos de ellos para no tener que ser testigo de más arrumacos que lo hicieran sentir como el sobrante del grupo, hasta que recordó que al menos en público seguían comportándose como si en realidad sólo tuvieran el título de pareja y nada más.

Se sentó frente a ellos y frunció el ceño al ver sus gestos preocupados todavía clavados en las páginas iniciales de El Profeta, razón suficiente para que todo lo que había pensado hasta ese entonces se le olvidara y se apresurase a preguntar qué sucedía.

'Los ataques se han reanudado. Los Mortífagos han arrasado dos pueblos _muggles_ del norte de Inglaterra' le explicó Hermione mientras lo contemplaba con una clara mirada de preocupación 'Han hecho una masacre' añadió con la voz cortada por la congoja, logrando que Harry sintiera un fuerte nudo instalándose en su pecho. Todo apetito que había sentido al despertarse acababa de desvanecerse después de esa noticia.

'Se aprovechan de los débiles, son unos malditos… unos malditos… _aprovechados_' escupió Ron con enfado y Harry lo contempló por un momento sin saber si debería de darle la razón o de reírse de su poca elocuencia matutina.

Finalmente optó por asentir en silencio y, tragando saliva, escuchó cómo Hermione relataba los titulares más escabrosos de la noticia a toda velocidad, dándole los detalles de los fallecidos y heridos de aquellas dos comarcas después de que los Mortífagos las hubieran _visitado_. Cuando la castaña hubo terminado de leer los datos más importantes, le mostró la foto en la que podía verse la marca tenebrosa flotando sobre un conjunto de casas en llamas que a Harry le encogió todavía más el estómago, confirmándole que no sería capaz de comer sin vomitar después.

'Esta tarde comenzaré sin falta a investigar acerca de los Horcruxes' informó a sus amigos, serio.

'Te ayudaré' le dijo Hermione al instante, contemplándolo con el semblante todavía preocupado después de la noticia del periódico.

'Pero nosotros íbamos a-' el pelirrojo se silenció tan pronto como la chica le envió una mirada de advertencia mientras Harry se removía incómodo 'Allí estaremos, compañero'

.

Horas más tarde, después de haber cenado, Harry se encontraba en la Sección Prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts contemplando los estantes frente a él aún cuando no tenía idea de por donde debería de empezar a buscar. Llevaba varios minutos caminando por los pasillos como si esperara que la respuesta de lo que necesitaba llegara a él por arte de magia, cuando por fin escuchó pasos acercándose a toda velocidad, acompañados por la voz siseante de su mejor amiga diciendo algo que no fue capaz de captar. Se volteó hacia la derecha y, un par de segundos más tarde, sus ojos estaban fijos en los marrones de Hermione mientras ella parecía enviarle una mirada de disculpa. Ron, detrás de ella, se rascaba la nuca con una mano al tiempo que lo saludaba con la otra y Harry no necesitó más para saber que sus dos mejores amigos habían discutido y por eso se habían retrasado. De todas formas, debía admitir que se alegraba de que estuvieran allí, porque él sólo se sentía más perdido que aguja en un pajar.

'Creo que deberíamos empezar por lo más básico' comentó Hermione en un susurro apenas audible, rompiendo al fin el silencio sepulcral que envolvía aquella enorme estancia. Harry alzó las cejas esperando que se explicara un poco mejor de lo que lo había hecho y ella, pareciendo molesta, rodó los ojos 'La Historia de Hogwarts, por supuesto'

'Hermione, te has leído ese libro cuatrocientas veces. ¿Todavía no te lo sabes de memoria como para ahorrarnos ese sufrimiento?' ella le envió a Ron una mirada dura y el pelirrojo chistó la lengua a modo de fastidio.

'Tres pares de ojos ven mejor que uno' lanzó Harry antes siquiera de poder pensar en lo que decía. Hermione asintió y les dijo a ambos que iría a buscar el libro y que se reuniría con ellos en la misma mesa que ocupaban siempre, dejándolos solos.

'No ha sido con ánimo de ofenderla, es sólo que no creo que en La Historia de Hogwarts haya nada relevante' comentó el pelirrojo mientras seguía a Harry hacia el lugar acordado, la mesa situada al fondo de la biblioteca entre las estanterías de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras y Runas Antiguas 'Enserio dudo que, si en ese libro se dijera algo sospechoso, Hermione no lo hubiera visto ya' añadió al tiempo que apartaba una silla ruidosamente y se dejaba caer sobre ella. Harry, desde su posición, alzó la vista en el momento justo en el que Madame Pince les enviaba a ambos una mirada por encima de sus gafas de pasta cuadrada a modo de advertencia y, sabiendo muy bien que la mujer no tendría reparos en echarlos de la biblioteca, tomó la silla que ocuparía él con sumo cuidado y se sentó '¿Estás bien?' la pregunta de Ron lo pilló por sorpresa e hizo que todas sus atenciones se pusieran en él.

'Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?' el pelirrojo se humedeció los labios y acto seguido se encogió de hombros.

'Es sólo que te he notado extraño estos últimos días y, no sé, me preocupo por ti' le dijo mientras lo contemplaba como si quisiera penetrar dentro de su mente 'Espero que no tenga nada que ver con que Hermione y yo…'

'No' negó el ojiverde a toda velocidad, incomodándose al instante por la alusión que su mejor amigo había estado a punto de hacer. En parte era verdad que se había mantenido más ausente de lo habitual debido a esa razón precisamente, pero sabía que eso era algo que jamás debería de decirle a Ron 'No se trata para nada de eso'

'¿Estás seguro? Porque no quiero que pienses que te dejamos de lado ni nada por el estilo' Harry se sintió agradecido porque le dijera aquellas palabras y sonrió de medio lado aún cuando en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

'Estoy bien, Ron' le comentó 'De todas formas quiero que sepas que comprendo perfectamente que ahora necesitéis tiempo para vosotros solos, así que no pienses que podría deberse a eso, porque ni de lejos' sin embargo, él sabía que en parte así era.

Porque a nadie le agradaba sentarse con sus dos mejores amigos y sentirse como si no debiera estar allí y a Harry eso le sucedía cada vez con más frecuencia según los días iban pasando.

.

La primera semana de Octubre ya se había quedado atrás y habían entrado en la segunda a pasos agigantados y viendo cómo las obligaciones engrosaban sus horarios. El equipo de Quidditch ya estaba completo y las prácticas para los partidos, el primero contra la casa Ravenclaw a mediados de Noviembre, habían empezado satisfactoriamente el primer lunes de ese mes. Harry no podía sentirse más orgulloso de los compañeros que habían logrado conseguir su puesto en el equipo, quienes se complementaban tan bien que parecían llevar toda una vida jugando juntos. Ginny, Alfred y Claire Robbinson, de sexto, cuarto y quinto curso respectivamente, conformaban un perfecto trío de cazadores que se movían a una agilidad pasmosa por entre las bludgers que Denis Creevey, también de quinto, y Paige Swanton, de segundo, les enviaban desde sus puestos de golpeadores. Ron parecía encontrarse en mejor forma que nunca frente a los aros, deteniendo un alto tanto por ciento de los quaffles que los tres cazadores le enviaban y fastidiando sin cesar a su hermana por causa de eso, hasta el punto en el que se había creado una competición entre ellos. Todo estaba escrito para que la Copa de Quidditch recayera una vez más en la casa Gryffindor, sobre todo si su buscador, Harry, lograba concentrarse en buscar la snitch dorada en lugar de tener la mente ocupada en otros asuntos que en ese momento no hacían más que distraerlo.

Claro que tampoco era nada fuera de lo común que se encontrara tan en las nubes desde lo que había acontecido en la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras días atrás. Y más cuando supo que Remus no le permitiría practicar cierto nivel de magia después de que la profesora VanHoor se lo hubiera contado. Así que el ojiverde había empezado el ED con unas ansias que poco a poco se le habían ido desinflando. Al principio no le había importado demasiado el tener que comenzar con los hechizos más básicos junto con Hermione mientras ambos ayudaban a los alumnos más jóvenes a perfeccionar lo aprendido en sus clases de cuarto año. De hecho, se había encontrado a sí mismo disfrutando del manejo cada vez más preciso de los encantamientos y maldiciones que había aprendido por aquel entonces, compartiendo también el progreso favorable de su mejor amiga quien, antes de lo que incluso la señora Pomfrey había podido esperar, había sido capaz de realizar un _Patronus_ que había iluminado por completo la sala de los Menesteres. Eso, quizá, había sido lo que había hecho que Harry comenzara a sentirse atrasado con respecto a los demás. Y no era que no se alegrara de que Hermione se estuviera recuperando a una velocidad récord, sino que se sentía inútil. No comprendía cómo había sido capaz de aprobar el examen de Aparición sin perder un miembro siquiera y, sin embargo, no ser capaz de invocar un _Patronus_.

'Ejercicio físico y mental, Potty' le dijo Tonks mientras ambos caminaban codo con codo hacia el Gran Comedor, ya que Ron y Hermione se habían quedado atrás y ella era la única que iba en esa dirección después de que Remus despidiera la clase e indicara que tenía una breve reunión con McGonagall.

'¿Te importaría no llamarme así?' le pidió él, enfadándose sólo de recordar lo poco que había notado la presencia de Malfoy por el colegio. Porque cuando esa serpiente trataba de pasar desapercibida, había que sospechar sin duda alguna.

'¿Por qué no? A mí me parece que es-'

'Malfoy me llama así' le espetó antes de que pudiera terminar esa frase, molesto 'Y lo odio. Así que, por favor, no lo repitas'

'Oh, mira tú… Podría ser genética familiar' Harry enarcó una ceja ante el tono divertido de la Auror. Una, porque no le parecía para nada gracioso. Y dos, porque acababa de recordarle que ella y Draco eran primos y que también lo había sido Sirius, y- 'Hablando del rey de Roma' canturreó Dora de pronto, ganándose su atención y que siguiera la dirección de su mirada grisácea hasta que posó los ojos sobre la figura de Draco Malfoy en persona, dejando de andar al instante y llevando a Tonks a detenerse de forma brusca a su lado '¿Potty?' le preguntó en un susurro, confusa por lo que estaba sucediendo allí cuando vio que el rubio se percataba de su presencia y parecía tomar una pose altanera al tiempo que también se quedaba tieso en el sitio.

Pansy Parkinson lo acompañaba, pero Harry no se percató de su presencia hasta que la morena lanzó un gruñido de protesta.

'Draco, ¿por qué te paras?' preguntó acto seguido, hasta que por fin pareció percatarse de la dirección en la que miraba el rubio y vio a Harry y a Tonks 'Genial, el Premio Anual y su guardaespaldas' comentó con sarcasmo y rodando los ojos.

'Primo, te aconsejo que controles a tu _mascota_ antes de que me vea obligada a aprenderle modales' espetó Dora mientras miraba a la chica con una ceja enarcada.

'¿_Mascota_?' preguntó Pansy con incredulidad '¿Vas a permitir que _me_ falte así al respeto?'

'Cierra el pico, Parkinson' le espetó el propio Malfoy antes de tomarla del brazo para arrastrarla de una forma muy poco caballerosa hacia un pasillo lateral, donde se perdieron de vista a tal velocidad que Tonks no hizo otra cosa que alzar sus cejas, sorprendida.

'Realmente sabe cómo controlar a las víboras. Un punto para él' comentó mirando al ojiverde, quien simplemente apretó la mandíbula al tiempo que retomaba su andar hacia el Gran Comedor con Tonks pisándole los talones 'Quedamos para mañana a la misma hora' le dijo ella cuando alcanzaron el enorme salón, llevándolo a mirarla con confusión 'Para hacer footing antes de la cena, ya sabes… Realmente tienes que estar muriéndote de hambre por la velocidad a la que me has traído hasta aquí. O eso, o has captado a la perfección lo que quería decirte cuando te comenté que tu magia mejoraría con un buen nivel de ejercicio físico y mental' le explicó, terminando por darle una leve palmada en la espalda antes de dirigirse hacia la mesa de los Aurores, diciéndole que se verían por los pasillos.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se encaminó hacia la mesa Gryffindor sintiendo cómo su estómago brincaba levemente al ver que Ginny lo saludaba tímidamente agitando a los lados su mano derecha. Él, sintiéndose de cierta forma extraño por el saludo de la pelirroja después de varios días en los que ella había actuado como si el moreno no existiera cuando se veían en las clases del ED y en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, miró a los lados de la chica percatándose de que por primera vez desde que habían empezado el curso, Dean Thomas no estaba posesivamente sentado junto a ella. Tragando saliva y lanzando un suspiro se acercó hacia el hueco que había en el banco al otro lado de donde la pelirroja se sentaba y se acomodó frente a ella.

'¿Qué tal ha ido el ED de hoy?' esa pregunta de Ginny lo desconcertó, puesto que de haberle preguntado si la había visto en la Sala de los Menesteres él habría jurado que así era '¿Remus explicó algo nuevo?' añadió después de que Harry no respondiera al instante.

'Hechizos de-' carraspeó al notar que la voz le temblaba inexplicablemente y se humedeció los labios antes de proseguir hablando 'Hechizos de quinto curso. Nada que no sepas ya' Ginny lo contemplaba con tanta fijación que él se sintió nervioso al comprender que ella esperaba que le dijera algo más, claro que no tenía ni idea de qué podría ser. ¿Preguntarle, tal vez, por qué no había acudido a la lección de Remus de ese día? Abrió la boca, aún sintiéndose inseguro de querer conocer la respuesta, pero fue interrumpido antes siquiera de poder pensar bien en cómo lanzar la pregunta.

'Merlín, me muero de hambre' Harry brincó algo sobresaltado cuando Ron se dejó caer a su lado lanzando un suspiro de cansancio '¿Todavía no han servido la cena?' su hermana lo miró con una ceja enarcada al considerar que aquella era una pregunta innecesaria debido a que podía verse que todavía no había ni una sola bandeja de comida sobre la mesa.

'En unos cinco minutos' le respondió Hermione mientras aparecía al otro lado de la mesa para sentarse al lado de Ginny.

'Si tan segura estabas de la hora a la que se servía la cena, ¿por qué me haces correr como un loco hasta aquí?' Harry miró a sus dos mejores amigos percatándose de que ambos tenían las mejillas sonrosadas y de que respiraban como si acabaran de finalizar una maratón de varios kilómetros 'Habríamos llegado a tiempo dando un paseo como las personas normales'

'El problema, Ronald, es que como Premio Anual no puedo permitirme el llegar tarde a los horarios establecidos a menos que se deba a una razón de peso. Y que yo sepa lo que tú tienes en mente cuando hablas de _dar paseos_, no es precisamente el caminar sin prisa a lo largo de los pasillos' Ginny ahogó una risa después de la aclaración de la castaña y Harry rodó los ojos al ver que su mejor amigo se sonrojaba todavía más de lo que ya de por sí lo estaba.

'Tampoco debería de tener nada de malo que quiera pasar más tiempo con mi novia' se defendió él en un murmullo.

'Siempre estás pensando en lo mismo, hay que ver' dijo Hermione con tono que sonaba a reproche y que llevó a la pelirroja a menear la cabeza mientras escondía una amplia sonrisa tras sus manos 'Hay cosas mucho más importantes que _eso_, ¿verdad, Gin?' la aludida se encogió de hombros en una muestra clara de no querer participar en ese debate salido de la nada, en el momento exacto en el que las bandejas de comida hicieron su aparición sobre las mesas del Gran Comedor.

'¡Por fin!' exclamó Ron con ojos brillantes mientras se apresuraba a tomar uno de los cucharones para servir en su plato pasta con albóndigas ante la atenta mirada de su grupo de amigos.

Una vez empezó a comer, Hermione fue la encargada de servir comida en el plato de Harry, en el de Ginny y en el de ella, pasándoles acto seguido la cesta con pan al tiempo que el moreno llenaba de zumo de calabaza las cuatro copas bajo la vigilancia de unos ojos marrones que lo llevaron a contemplar confuso a su mejor amiga. Hermione, quien no se sintió para nada atrapada por haberlo estado observando sino que más bien le sostuvo la mirada, inclinó débilmente la cabeza a un lado para señalarle a la pelirroja sentada a su lado derecho. Harry frunció el ceño y ella repitió el gesto mientras mordía con fuerza su labio inferior. El moreno no comprendió qué quería decirle y se lo demostró encogiéndose de hombros, por lo que Hermione lanzó un suspiro y concentró todas sus atenciones en su plato de comida mientras que Harry dirigía las suyas al frente, encontrándose entonces con una mirada suspicaz de Ginny que le hizo brincar el estómago. Confuso del por qué la chica lo contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados como si lo estuviera acusando en silencio de un delito de estado mayor, agitó levemente la cabeza pensando en que las mujeres se habían vuelto locas y comenzó a comer en silencio aunque sin poder evitar preguntarse qué diablos acababa de suceder.

Horas después, cuando ya estaba sentado en su cama avanzando en su lectura de La Historia de Hogwarts en busca de pistas acerca de los posibles Horcruxes, obtuvo al fin la respuesta a sus preguntas en cuanto Hermione llamó a su puerta pidiéndole permiso para entrar a hablar con él. Harry se lo concedió y dejó el enorme volumen a un lado, en un principio creyendo que ella desearía comentarle algo acerca de sus obligaciones como Premios Anuales puesto que recién llegaba de una de sus guardias. Todavía ataviada con el uniforme del colegio, Hermione entró al cuarto del moreno y avanzó hasta la cama, donde tomó asiento a los pies de ésta mientras Harry veía cómo alisaba las tablillas de la falda con movimientos pausados, como si no supiera bien qué decirle. Ahí fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que, fuera por lo que fuera que Hermione estaba allí, no tenía mucho que ver con las labores que ambos debían de desempeñar en sus cargos.

'¿Todo bien?' le preguntó alzando las cejas y llamando la atención de su mejor amiga, quien por fin lo miró a los ojos mordiéndose su labio inferior.

'Eso mismo quisiera saber yo' le respondió con voz pausada, cansada 'Hace siglos que no hablamos, Harry… Hasta me atrevería a decir que hace siglos que no nos vemos' él sonrió con sarcasmo.

'Nos vemos todos los días' le dijo con tono de burla.

'Sí, pero como si fuéramos compañeros de clase y no mejores amigos' aquellas palabras de Hermione le perforaron de cierta forma en estómago 'Estás ahí, pero es como si en realidad…' ella meneó la cabeza y tomó una bocanada de aire que lanzó en un suspiro de aparente frustración '¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?' le preguntó mientras lo miraba a los ojos, preocupada.

'Por supuesto que lo somos, Hermione. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?'

'A que cada vez estás más ausente cuando Ron y yo estamos contigo y ya no sé si es por él, por mí… o quizá sea culpa de ambos' él se apresuró a menear la cabeza mientras la incomodidad lo envolvía.

'Hermione, no tengo problema alguno con que tú y Ron ahora seáis más que amigos. Ya se lo dije a él y ahora te lo digo a ti, así que no vayas por ahí' su confesión no pareció calmarla en lo más mínimo puesto que la castaña todavía lo contemplaba con aquella preocupación que tanto la caracterizaba.

'Pues yo hace días que tengo la sensación de que nos eludes… ¿Vas a decirme que son imaginaciones mías?' interrogó la castaña con un tono de voz neutral, como si no supiera bien cómo abordar el tema que estaban tratando 'Además de que no hablamos de otra cosa que no sean los Horcruxes, y yo sé que hay muchas más cosas que te preocupan' Harry tragó saliva y se echó el pelo hacia atrás sin saber muy bien qué responder a eso 'Hoy me sentí horrible sólo de pensar que Ron había podido interrumpir algo importante entre Ginny y tú a la hora de la cena' él frunció el ceño y la miró, comprendiendo al fin a qué venían los gestos de Hermione cuando le había señalado repetidas veces a la pelirroja con la cabeza antes de comenzar a comer.

'Tan sólo me estaba preguntando qué habíamos hecho en el ED hoy' dijo encogiéndose de hombros 'No me parece que sea algo importante'

'Era una forma de entablar conversación contigo, ¿es que no lo ves? Lleva varios días tratando de llamar tu atención, pero-'

'Sin duda metiendo la lengua en la tráquea de Dean consigue mi atención, pero no me parece la mejor forma de hacerlo, ¿sabes?' la castaña resopló.

'Deberíais de dejar este juego enfermizo antes de que sea demasiado tarde para vosotros'

'¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!'

'Pero podrías hacer algo para ponerle punto y final'

'¿El qué? ¿Arrastrarme frente a ella y pedirle que vuelva conmigo? La dejé para que no estuviera en peligro y Voldemort sigue ahí afuera… Nada ha cambiado más que ella parece no haber aceptado mi decisión tan bien como quiso hacerme creer al principio' Hermione no dijo nada en ese momento y se limitó a contemplarlo con congoja 'No deseo que le suceda nada y por eso me mantengo alejado. Voldemort la usaría en mi contra de saber lo que sucede y tú lo sabes' la castaña bajó la mirada y apretó sus labios '¿Crees que no me duele verla con otro? Y más sabiendo que lo hace solo para darme celos cuando no podemos estar juntos…'

'Pues dile eso antes de que se le sigan metiendo ideas en la cabeza' Harry frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué clase de ideas?' Hermione se sonrojó y miró a otro lado a toda velocidad.

'Cuando hablé con ella después del incidente a causa de tu regalo de cumpleaños… No me lo dijo de forma directa, pero fue como si quisiera darme a entender que tus… atenciones ahora estaban centradas en… alguien más que no era ella' el ojiverde se enderezó mientras un cosquilleo molesto le recorría el pecho y, con los ojos entrecerrados, miró a su mejor amiga esperando a que le dijera algo más. Cuando no lo hizo, el tomó esa línea que la castaña le había marcado y habló.

'Y, como es obvio, tú te diste por aludida' Hermione lo contempló, avergonzada.

'Le dije que era algo ridículo, pero apenas me dejó hablar. Me empezó con cosas como que si yo ahora te gustaba no era culpa mía, sino de ella… Que no debió de haberse mantenido tan alejada de ti cuando todos estábamos en Grimmauld Place, sino que tenía que haber acudido a ti como yo lo hice…' ella agitó la cabeza sin saber qué más decir al respecto mientras Harry todavía la observaba con la misma expresión inverosímil que había bañado su rostro tan pronto como comprendió que Ginny sentía celos de Hermione, como había pensado cuando la pelirroja lo encaró después de que Hermione recibiera su lechuza de obsequio por su cumpleaños, y de veras creía que a él le gustaba su mejor amiga.

'No te preocupes, Hermione. Hablaré con ella y le dejaré las cosas claras. Si no me comprende, al menos que deje de jugar con Dean si no significa nada para ella más que alguien con quien darme celos' la castaña asintió y se puso en pie, claro que no parecía muy segura de querer irse. Harry simplemente la contempló sin atreverse a preguntarle qué más quería decirle al saber de buena mano que no le agradaría abordar esos otros temas que rondaban la cabeza de su mejor amiga. Y por eso, cuando vio que ella se volteaba en su dirección con la boca entreabierta, decidió que debería de interrumpirla antes de que pudiera decirle nada 'Creo que me acostaré. Llevo varias horas leyendo y comienzan a dolerme los ojos. ¿Hablamos mañana?' ella mordió su labio inferior y finalmente asintió. Entonces, y aun cuando no parecía querer dejar las cosas en el aire, giró sobre sí misma y se encaminó hacia la puerta, desde donde le dio las buenas noches.

Harry correspondió a su despedida susurrándole las mismas palabras y, entonces, lanzó un suspiro cuando la escuchó cerrar la puerta de su propio dormitorio. Acto seguido se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y miró al dosel que había sobre él, percatándose de que finalmente tendría que hablar con Ginny después de todo. Decidió que lo haría en un momento que encontrara oportuno, sin forzar la conversación, y se quitó las gafas dejándolas sobre la mesilla de noche.

* * *

><p>.<p> 


	15. Tira y Afloja EF

**N/A:** Hola!

Antes de nada daros a todos las gracias por los reviews geniales que me habéis dejado con respecto al anterior capítulo. Me alegra que os guste mi historia. Espero que este capítulo también sea de vuestro agrado.

Un saludo enorme a todos! :DDD

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capítulo 15: Tira y afloja (EF)<span>**

.

El domingo día diecinueve de Octubre amaneció con una tormenta cuyos truenos hacían vibrar por completo el castillo de Hogwarts. Harry despertó sobresaltado cuando apenas rayaba el alba debido al potente ruido ocasionado por el clima meteorológico y se apresuró a sentarse al borde del colchón mientras se colocaba sus gafas redondas sobre el puente de la nariz. Pestañeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrar su visión a la poca claridad que penetraba por las ventanas de su cuarto y se levantó a echar un vistazo a través de éstas, encontrándose con un cielo completamente encapotado de nubes de un color tan gris que casi parecían negras. El moreno lanzó un suspiro y se dejó envolver por el aspecto del exterior, sintiendo en carnes propias el desánimo de moverse de su cuarto e incluso de salir de la cama.

¿Cómo era posible que el día anterior hubieran disfrutado de una espléndida tarde soleada en los terrenos de Hogwarts y que hoy no pudieran siquiera asomar la nariz fuera del castillo sin temer que un rayo la volviera cenizas? Aunque debía admitir que por una parte era toda una bendición que no pudieran cumplir la cita que Hermione, Ron, Luna y él habían concordado para reunirse de nuevo en los jardines del colegio a pasar el rato, porque no estaba seguro de que de nuevo pudiera volver a soportar los arrumacos que sus dos mejores amigos se dedicaban pareciendo que cada vez les importaba menos el público que tuviesen. Y Harry no podía evitar preguntarse el por qué no terminaba de habituarse de una vez por todas a que ahora Ron y Hermione fueran pareja y se besaran, abrazaran y pasearan de la mano por todas partes. Era como si a cada día que pasaba en vez de verlo más normal, se le hiciera más extraño incluso.

Todavía se sentía un mal tercio en su grupo de amigos, sin importar que a veces Luna los acompañara. A él le gustaría poder poner cualquier excusa barata para librarse de ir con ellos, pero en cuanto abría la boca para negarse la mirada de Hermione caía sobre él cual cubo de agua fría sin importar que ella lo invitara con la más amplia de las sonrisas, y entonces Harry simplemente asentía mientras trataba de que sus labios no temblaran demasiado a la hora de devolverle el gesto. Porque desde que había conversado con Hermione hacía unos días en su cuarto, sabía que ella había tratado de retomar la charla donde la habían dejado. Juraría que su castaña amiga no se detendría hasta saber las razones de sus intentos de distanciamiento que sólo lograba efectuar con éxito cuando Luna, quien siempre aparecía en los momentos más oportunos – o nunca, jamás llovía a gusto de todos, lo rescataba pidiéndole que la acompañara a buscar cualquier cosa que algún ser le había escondido, lo cual parecía que se volvía más habitual con el paso de los días llevándolo a sospechar incluso que la rubia hubiera empezado a hacerlo aposta para alejarlo de situaciones que lo incomodaban.

Durante la última semana habían sido cuatro las veces en las que había aparecido como enviada del cielo para pedir la ayuda de alguien debido a dichas desapariciones de sus posesiones. La primera vez, hacía ahora cinco días, se había producido al día siguiente de la breve charla que Harry y Hermione habían mantenido en el dormitorio del moreno. El Trío de Oro se encontraba en la biblioteca del colegio recogiendo los libros que habían empleado para la búsqueda sin éxito de los Horcruxes, y Ron estaba planeando que fueran a sentarse al claustro a disfrutar de los pocos días de buen tiempo que le quedaban al verano. Harry había avecinado al instante una situación incómoda en la que él de nuevo sería el violinista en medio de una pareja y entonces, cual ángel salvador, se encontraron en el pasillo de camino al claustro con una Luna que parecía más perdida que una aguja en un pajar.

.

_'¿Todo bien, Luna?' _le había preguntado Hermione, y la rubia los había mirado uno a uno como si acabara de salir de un sueño con esa expresión despistada que la caracterizaba.

_'Sí. Tan sólo iba a hacer mi redacción de Encantamientos cuando me di cuenta de que mi libro había desaparecido… así que he salido a buscarlo' _ella se encogió de hombros con una mueca de aparente conformidad por lo que le había sucedido y Harry encontró en ese momento la excusa perfecta para librarse de esa situación incómoda de sentirse el mal tercio entre sus dos mejores amigos.

_'¿Quieres que te eche una mano? Quizá entre los dos lo encontremos antes' _le dijo entonces el moreno mientras se percataba de que tanto Hermione como Ron le enviaban una mirada extraña, como si no esperasen que se ofreciera a ayudar a la muchacha.

_'¿Enserio quieres ayudarme?' _la mirada de Luna brilló con intensidad después de que Harry asintiera y, acto seguido, los dos se alejaron a lo largo del pasillo mientras la rubia le relataba qué clase de ser había osado hurtar sus posesiones en esta ocasión, y Harry podía sentir los dos pares de ojos de sus amigos punzándole la nuca.

.

Y desde esa ocasión, Hermione no había dejado de contemplarlo con perspicacia siempre que tenía ocasión y más cuando, dos días después de eso, lo había interrumpido en su cuarto en el momento preciso en el que él había decidido buscar información en su estantería mágica acerca de la poción _Emotio Fissionis_. Apenas había sacado un libro de pociones del estante -agradecido porque su concentración hubiera evitado un colapso por primera vez en semanas, que Hermione llamó dos veces a la puerta y entró antes siquiera de que pudiera ocultarlo. Y él habría jurado que no había habido forma posible para que la castaña hubiera leído el título del manual en su mano derecha, pero por la mirada que le había dirigido con los ojos entrecerrados tuvo la sensación de que así había sido. Porque, o se trataba de eso, o era que Harry había levantado sus sospechas más de lo debido tras haberlo escondido detrás de su espalda. Y la castaña, siempre atenta, abrió la boca para decirle algo al respecto mientras aún lo contemplaba con suspicacia, cuando de pronto la voz de Ginny se escuchó a lo lejos llamándola e indicándole que ya había ido a buscar sus libros para que la ayudase con un tema que se le resistía de Transformaciones.

.

_'¿Ya has hablado con ella?' _le preguntó Hermione en un susurro, olvidando por completo cualquier otra cosa que iba a decirle o decidiendo que lo dejaría para otro momento.

_'Ehm…No, todavía no' _respondió Harry, vacilante, como si estuviera a punto de decirle que sí y después se diera cuenta de que la castaña podría preguntarle a Ginny al respecto y considerarse un hombre muerto en cuanto su mejor amiga supiera que la había engañado.

_'Considera este un buen momento' _y antes de que Harry pudiera negarse o decirle que tenía cosas importante que hacer, Hermione salió de su cuarto y enseguida la escuchó comentarle a Ginny que le había surgido algo importante y que debería de ausentarse unos minutos.

Harry maldijo cuando la pelirroja le indicó que la esperaría allí hasta que regresase, terminando por sentir cómo su corazón saltaba a la altura de su boca en cuanto escuchó a la perfección el retrato de Mary cerrándose, haciéndole saber que Hermione no sólo acababa de irse, sino que también lo había hecho para que comprendiera que no iba a permitir que retrasara por más tiempo ese asunto. Y él de cierta forma entendía a su mejor amiga, porque al fin y al cabo, todos eran amigos y, aunque con menos frecuencia desde que había comenzado el curso, todavía podía palparse cierta tensión siempre que la pelirroja y él coincidían en un mismo lugar. Así que, armándose de valor, devolvió el libro entre sus manos al estante y salió al pequeño salón donde Ginny se encontraba sentada en uno de los sofás, concentrada en el manual de Transformaciones que mantenía abierto sobre su regazo.

_'Hey, Ginny' _la había saludado con inseguridad mientras avanzaba con piernas de gelatina hasta el respaldo de uno de los sillones frente al asiento donde se encontraba la muchacha.

La pelirroja alzó la cabeza a toda velocidad y lo contempló con sorpresa antes de echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el retrato, como asegurándose de que Hermione ya no estaba allí o, por la contra, calculando sus probabilidades de escape. Harry no pudo evitar sentirse de cierta forma estúpido al darse cuenta de que ella parecía tan incómoda como él en ese momento.

_'Creí que estarías con mi hermano y con Luna en el lago' _le dijo con un tono de voz débil que incluso llegó a enternecerlo. Cuando estaban así, a solas – cosa que en las últimas semanas no había sucedido demasiado, era cuando más la echaba de menos, deseando acotar la distancia que los separaba para envolverla en sus brazos.

_'Tenía cosas que hacer' _comentó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros, recordando en ese momento que su mejor amigo le había comentado de reunirse en el lago esa tarde.Él se había negado porque había pensado que Hermione acudiría, pero parecía que Ron había hecho planes después de saber que la castaña estaría ocupada ayudando a su hermana y se sintió un imbécil por no haber aceptado la propuesta y evitar así que su mejor amiga lo empujara a esa situación.

_'Oh' _Ginny mordió su labio inferior y lo miró como llevaba haciéndolo desde los días anteriores, como esperando a que él le dijera algo. Harry carraspeó y, con un cosquilleo en el pecho, se lanzó al vacío por fin.

_'Hermione me ha contado lo que habéis hablado y quería decirte que-que… bueno… que estás equivocada con tus suposiciones' _la pelirroja se sonrojó al tiempo que alzaba ambas cejas _'Que me mantenga alejado de ti no tiene que ver con que me guste alguien más, Gin, e incluso la duda ofende' _ella contuvo el aliento al igual que si estuvieran a punto de fusilarla y Harry decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle todo de golpe antes de que se hiciera más ideas raras en la cabeza_ 'Voldemort todavía está ahí fuera y no querría que nada malo te sucediera en caso de-'_

_'No tienes por qué volver a repetírmelo. Me sé ese discurso de memoria' _lo interrumpió ella, molesta.

_'Sólo deseo que comprendas que Voldemort es la única barrera que nos impide estar juntos. Si él lo descubriera y fuera a por ti a causa de eso yo- yo me volvería loco' _se humedeció los labios con desesperación.

_'Estamos en Hogwarts, Harry. Estamos a salvo…' _ella cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse al sillón tras el cual se encontraba el moreno a pasos amplios_ 'Los Aurores protegen el castillo…' _él tuvo el impulso de alargar el brazo por sobre el respaldo del mueble para acariciar el rostro de la muchacha, pero logró contenerse mientras un pinchazo de dolor le punzaba el pecho.

Porque sabía que de cierta forma Ginny tenía razón. Podrían estar juntos bajo la protección de los hechizos que rodeaban los terrenos impidiendo la entrada de magia oscura y de la defensa extra del grupo de Aurores que habitaban al castillo. Ahora mismo Hogwarts era una barrera impenetrable para los Mortífagos y no había forma de que llegaran hasta Ginny para hacerle daño alguno pero, sin embargo, Harry no terminaba de convencerse por mucho que le gustaría hacerlo. Echaba demasiado de menos a la pelirroja a su lado, y más ahora que Ron y Hermione eran pareja y lo dejaban de lado aún cuando se notaba que no pretendían hacerlo. Deseaba poder estar con Ginny y en ese momento se habría lanzado a sus brazos de no ser porque la imagen de Dean Thomas apareció en su mente, nublándole por completo los sentidos.

_'¿Por qué lo haces?' _ella lo contempló confusa_ 'Sería tan sencillo para mí en este instante olvidarme de Voldemort y de los peligros que nos acechan para estar contigo…' _la mirada de la chica se iluminó mientras que la del moreno mostró la amargura de quien ama a alguien que no demuestra regresar esos sentimientos a pesar de que sea así_ '¿Por qué lo haces?' _le preguntó de nuevo, volviendo a sumirla en confusión_ 'No necesitas darme celos para que recuerde lo que siento por ti… Dean no merece que juegues con él, si es que de veras es eso lo que estás haciendo' _la pelirroja cambió por completo la expresión que bañaba su rostro, mas en lugar de transformar esa ilusión anterior en vergüenza, se tornó altiva y alzó el mentón.

_'¿Por eso no has mostrado celos nunca? ¿Sabías que estaba con él para eso?' _el moreno la miró de nuevo, percatándose de la expresión seria que bañaba sus facciones y que concordaba a la perfección con el tono frío con el que se había dirigido a él que lo puso a la defensiva.

_'Lo sé desde que estábamos en Grimmauld Place. Encontré una carta que él te escribió y no fue necesario ser un lumbrera para darme cuenta del mensaje subliminal'_

_'¿Y aún así permitiste que pasara sin hacer nada al respecto?' _le preguntó la pelirroja, indignada.

_'En realidad supongo que una parte de mí esperaba que verdaderamente no te atrevieras a hacer algo así… No es la mejor forma de llamar mi atención, si debo de ser sincero. Más que nada porque ese comportamiento tuyo no ha hecho más que hacer que me planteara ciertas cosas-'_

_'No trates de darle la vuelta a la tortilla, Harry. Con lo que acabas de decirme no has hecho más que dejarme bien claro que no te importo tanto como quieres hacerme creer. De haber sucedido al revés, yo habría luchado por ti para impedir que te alejaras' _el moreno la contempló con dureza mientras sentía la rabia surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser como un ser destructivo.

_'Yo jamás habría obrado de esa forma, Ginny' _espetó, furioso_ 'Quizá deberías de ser tú quien se plantee qué tanto siente por mí, porque hasta dónde sé eres tú la única que ha actuado como si yo ya no te importase corriendo a los brazos de otro' _añadió.

_'¿Y tu indiferencia al respecto, qué? ¿Acaso no es eso signo de que en realidad no te intereso?'_

_'Actúo así porque no me parece que merezcas que tu plan de atraerme a raíz de los celos te salga bien. Cuando quieres a alguien, buscas directamente a esa persona y no a través de terceros que te ayuden a hundirla en la miseria' _Ginny cerró la boca al instante_ 'Estás haciéndote daño a ti, a él y a mí con todo esto. ¿Y para qué? Sé que sólo quieres llamar mi atención, pero te aseguro que esta no es la mejor forma de hacerlo. Tras el funeral de Dumbledore te dije lo que sucedía, ¿por qué simplemente no puedes aceptarlo?'_

_'Porque cuando todavía estábamos en Grimmauld Place, a la única que permitías verte era a Hermione y no a mí' _Harry la contempló con el ceño fruncido y se humedeció los labios.

_'¿Por eso crees que me gusta Hermione?' _preguntó con incredulidad_ '¿Porque ella logró colarse en mi cuarto para hablar conmigo y convencerme de que saliera de allí? Yo no le abrí la puerta, Ginny. Se coló ella. Habría actuado contigo de igual forma si hubieras sido tú quien-'_

_'No sabes lo mucho que dudo eso' espetó la pelirroja con sorna y sin dejarlo terminar la frase 'Yo no soy Hermione, Harry, y nunca lo seré por mucho que me esfuerce' _él alzó ambas cejas.

_'No sé lo que quieres decir con eso, pero te aclararé una vez más que Hermione es sólo mi mejor amiga, y no la veo como nada más' _Ginny sonrió meneando la cabeza a los lados, pareciendo que incluso se burlaba de sus palabras.

_'Tú puedes seguir convenciéndote a ti mismo de lo que quieras. Con la palabra de Hermione me basta y sé que ella con quiere estar es con mi hermano. Por lo demás, dices que no quieres arriesgar mi vida, Harry, pero ¿sabes qué? Podría cansarme de esto… Esta maldita situación podría durar años y acabo de darme cuenta de que no creo que pueda mantenerme mucho tiempo a la expectativa de cuándo terminará todo para que podamos estar juntos a _**tu**_ manera'_

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se encogía tras esas palabras de la pelirroja al sentirlas como un ataque directo. Primero porque le había dicho de forma clara y directa que no sólo no lo había creído cuando le negó una vez más sentirse atraído por Hermione, sino porque además le había dado a entender que, de ser así, ellos jamás estarían juntos porque la castaña quería a Ron. Y, para rematar la faena, lo había **_amenazado_** con que si no la aceptaba ahora, no estaría dispuesta a esperarlo. Y lo único que pudo pensar en ese momento fue en qué podría esperar de su relación con Ginny. La pelirroja creía que la mejor forma de llamar su atención era dándole celos con otro y, al ver que esa táctica no le había salido del todo bien, había optado por intentar hacerle daño con algo que al fin y al cabo era mentira. Porque él no sentía nada por Hermione como para que le doliera que ella prefiriese a Ron, ¿pero y si de veras estuviera enamorado de su mejor amiga? Entonces lo que la pelirroja acababa de decirle le causaría dolor. ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? ¿De veras el afán por estar con él la volvía una persona tan distinta a como la conocía?

_'Pues si te cansas de esperarme no me queda más que joderme, ¿no es así?' _espetó el ojiverde, cansado de la conversación hasta el punto de voltear sobre sus talones para regresar a su cuarto en el instante preciso en el que Hermione entraba a través del retrato de Mary con expresión de circunstancia bañando su rostro, y en el momento justo para ver a Harry dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta de su dormitorio y a Ginny volteándose hacia el sofá para tomar sus posesiones para abandonar la sala como alma que lleva el diablo.

.

Desde ese día, la pelirroja eludía a Harry como a la sarna mientras que Hermione no dejaba de tratar de sonsacarle qué había sucedido en su ausencia en los pocos momentos en los que se encontraban a solas, puesto que la más joven de los Weasley no parecía querer desvelarle más de lo que ya sabía de antemano.

.

_'Simplemente se empeña en ver cosas donde no las hay, desconfiando de mí sin razones cuando ella anda por ahí haciendo lo que le viene en gana'_ terminó diciéndole después de que la castaña amenazara con hechizarlo si no le contaba la verdad. Al parecer ella había pensado que su discusión había sido mucho peor por la forma en la que Ginny se tomaba las cosas, o al menos eso fue lo que le pareció al ojiverde por su cambio de semblante tras la especie de aclaración que le ofreció respecto al tema. Hermione lo había mirado de pronto apenada y, colocando una de de sus manos en el antebrazo del moreno, mordió su labio inferior.

_'¿Estás seguro de tu decisión?'_ él asintió y la castaña lanzó un leve suspiro de derrota _'Entonces sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? Como bien me dijiste tú una vez, si necesitas hablar de algo, aquí estaré'_ Harry le sonrió débilmente _'Tenemos que encontrar esos Horcruxes y destruirlos'_ finalizó y en esta ocasión fue él quien lanzó un suspiro.

_'Esperemos que Dumbledore aparezca pronto en su retrato. Él nos ayudará'_ en ese instante la puerta del retrato de Mary se abrió y a través de ella entró un muy acelerado pelirrojo que los contempló deteniéndose en sus trancas.

_'No bajabas y vine a buscarte. ¿Todo bien?'_ Harry habría pensado que se dirigía a Hermione, pero al ver la escoba en la mano de su mejor amigo recordó que le había dicho que lo esperara para bajar juntos al entrenamiento, así que asintió y les indicó a ambos que iría a buscar su Saeta. Cuando regresó al salón, Hermione se había ido a estudiar a su dormitorio y Ron lo esperaba ansioso junto al retrato, aparentemente emocionado a causa de unas nuevas tácticas que había conversado con Denis y Alfred, bateador y cazador respectivamente, y que ansiaba poner en práctica en cuanto antes.

.

Un trueno resonando en el firmamento con tanta intensidad que incluso los cristales de las ventanas temblaron a modo de protesta, sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Lanzando un suspiro meneó la cabeza y, mientras una auténtica tormenta estallaba en el exterior enviando decenas de gotas de lluvia contra las ventanas de su dormitorio, volteó sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Sabía que todavía debía de ser temprano y pensó en aprovechar ese factor para darse una ducha antes de que Hermione se despertara, pero al salir al pasillo donde estaban las tres únicas puertas dentro de la torre - aparte de la del retrato de Mary , escuchó un ruido en la habitación de su mejor amiga que le indicó que había estado equivocado al pensar que todavía estaría descansando. Se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño, quedándose en silencio para asegurarse de que no estuviera teniendo otra pesadilla que le enturbiara el sueño.

'Maldita sea' la escuchó decir y él agudizó el oído, acercándose más a la puerta hasta que se apoyó contra ésta 'Estúpido ingrediente de las narices, no me ganarás la batalla' él supuso que se encontraba haciendo prácticas, o quizá que su mejor amiga soñaba con las clases en voz alta.

Fuera cual fuese la opción correcta, no pudo evitar reírse en silencio después de haberla escuchado maldecir, algo que en Hermione no era para nada común. De veras lo que estaba haciendo se le debía de estar resistiendo, lo cual lo llevó a pensar que esa era la única mujer a la que conocía capaz de soñar con deberes, o de hacerlos un domingo a las siete de la madrugada. Permaneció allí de pie durante varios segundos en los que escuchaba leves sonidos que le indicaban que ella en verdad estaba despierta y moviéndose a lo largo de la habitación, y finalmente pensó en llamar a la puerta para preguntarle si buscaba alguna tuerca perdida de su cerebro como para levantarse tan temprano con ansias de estudio – a pesar de que era Hermione, claro, cuando de pronto ésta se abrió, enviándolo de costado directamente al suelo por haber estado recargando su peso contra ella. Hermione, al verlo, profirió un grito de sobresalto y se echó a un lado para esquivarlo, por lo que el moreno aterrizó sobre el suelo empedrado dándose un buen coscorrón. Siseó de dolor al sentir la patilla de sus gafas como si ésta acabara de incrustársele en la piel y se incorporó llevándose una mano a la sien.

'Merlín, Harry, ¿estás bien?' Hermione se apresuró a tomarlo del brazo apara ayudarlo a levantarse y él así lo hizo mientras se quitaba las gafas.

'¿Tengo los cristales de las gafas de lentillas?' le preguntó a su mejor amiga.

'A punto has estado de conseguirlo, sí' ella lo tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la cama, donde lo sentó para acto seguido tomar su rostro entre sus manos 'Estás sangrando. Iré a por algo para limpiarte' en ese momento él notó un líquido cálido deslizándose a lo largo de la parte superior de su sien hacia la mejilla y condujo una mano allí, limpiándose 'Estate quieto' le riñó la castaña mientras alejaba de allí su mano y se apresuraba a situar en su lugar lo que parecía una toalla '¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí afuera?' le preguntó con cierto tono de reproche 'Bien pudiste haberte partido la cabeza, inconsciente' añadió y Harry siseó de dolor cuando apretó la toalla con más fuerza contra su sien.

'Escuché ruidos en tu dormitorio y sólo quería asegurarme de que no estabas teniendo ninguna pesadilla antes de entrar como un loco' respondió parte de la verdad y eso pareció ser suficiente para enternecer a una Hermione que, en un gesto muy propio de ella, le acarició el pelo.

'Hace días que ya no sufro pesadillas, pero gracias, caballero de brillante armadura. ¿Te despertaste hace mucho?'

'Con los primeros truenos' contestó.

'Yo también. Parece ser que finalmente no podremos bajar todos al lago como ayer' Harry rodó los ojos agradeciendo que así fuera, pero sin atreverse a comentarlo en voz alta mientras la castaña alejaba de él la toalla 'No habrá que darte puntos, afortunadamente, pero no te vendría mal un poco de la poción cicatrizante de la señora Pomfrey' Harry la miró con expresión de no estar dispuesto a bajar a la Enfermería, percatándose de que a esa distancia no precisaba de sus gafas para ver a Hermione con bastante claridad, puesto que el gesto de reto en sus facciones había podido leerlo a la perfección.

'Cualquier excusa es buena para enviarme a la Enfermería, ¿eh? Esto no ha sido nada. Un simple incidente con mis gafas. No es el primero ni será el último, créeme' le dijo mientras se ponía de nuevo los lentes y se levantaba.

'Deberías pensar en cambiarlas. Está más que comprobado que esas gafas buscan terminar con tu vida. No es normal la cantidad de veces que se te astillaron los cristales, o se rompieron… y ahora casi te incrustas la patilla en la sien' Harry sonrió de medio lado al encontrar cómico el tono sardónico de su mejor amiga.

'Quizá las gafas sean un plan oculto de Voldie y cualquier día exploten' comentó él con tono burlesco mientras podía ver cómo su mejor amiga lo contemplaba aparentando estar conmocionada por lo que acababa de decir. Hasta que, un par de segundos después, agitó la cabeza y lanzó una breve risa nerviosa.

'¿Voldie? ¿Enserio?' preguntó 'No puedo creerme que vaya a decir esto, pero me encantaría ver la cara que pone si lo llamas así en su presencia'

'Lo único que sabemos es que no podrá arrugar la nariz' respondió el moreno encogiéndose de hombros y llevando a Hermione a lanzar una carcajada jovial que pronto lo contagió, encontrándose a sí mismo sujetándose el estómago mientras ambos reían sin parar. Al menos hasta que él notó de nuevo algo cálido deslizándose a lo largo de su rostro y comprendió que de nuevo estaba sangrando al ver que la castaña dejaba de reírse cuando él condujo una mano al líquido dispuesto a limpiarse.

'Ponte como quieras, pero ahora mismo iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey'

'No pienso despertar a la enfermera a las siete de la mañana por un estúpido corte, Hermione. Mucho menos cuando de seguro tú sabes de algún hechizo que detenga la hemorragia'

Ella de pronto abrió los ojos de par en par, acto seguido la boca y, al igual que si hubiera sido poseída, la vio correr hacia su escritorio para tomar su varita. Y fue entonces que recordó la última vez que había estado en el interior de ese cuarto y permitió que su mirada volase hacia la caja de madera sobre la mesa, sintiendo cómo su estómago daba un brinco al ver que ésta se encontraba abierta. En ese momento Hermione apareció delante de él, haciendo que su estómago brincara cuando lo obligó a voltear el rostro en aquella dirección que de pronto tanto llamaba su atención. Clavó los ojos en la caja con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Incluso desde aquella distancia podía ver que en su interior todavía había aquellos viales que tantos interrogantes habían despertado en su mente.

'Si estuvieras tomando alguna poción, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?' preguntó de pronto, notando que como reacción a sus palabras ella acababa de tensarse.

'S-sí. ¿Por qué?'

'¿Estás tomando alguna?' Hermione, concentrada en realizar el hechizo_ Episkey_ después de otro que Harry no llegó a entender, no le respondió al momento sino que esperó a comprobar que la herida cicatrizaba.

'No desde que terminé el tratamiento al que me sometió la señora Pomfrey cuando estaba en Grimmauld Place' se hizo una pausa silenciosa en la que el chico incluso tuvo la sensación de escuchar los engranajes que conformaban el cerebro de su mejor amiga funcionar a tope de rendimiento '¿Por qué preguntas?' el ojiverde se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido hasta el punto en el que ella se percató de que había algo que él no lograba comprender '¿Sucede algo?'

'Es sólo que…' simplemente no sabía cómo abordar el tema, y por eso guardó silencio esperando que los interrogantes en su mente se ordenaran. ¿Por qué Hermione había recibido una caja con viales de pociones y había actuado de forma tan misteriosa por ello? Aquella era una buena pregunta.

'¿Harry?' Hermione lo contemplaba con una preocupación con la que casi lograba esconder la curiosidad que podía leer en su mirada, y que lo impulsó a pensar más allá de sus suposiciones momentáneas.

'¿Qué poción contienen los viales que recibiste?'

'¿De qué estás hablando?' le preguntó queriendo aparentar una confusión que Harry no captó en ningún momento, ya que la había visto tragar saliva y sabía que se había puesto nerviosa. La cuestión era, ¿por qué? Algo le gritaba en su mente que estaba a punto de introducirse en un terreno de arenas movedizas que podría volverse en su contra, pero no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por la repentina curiosidad de qué ocultaba su mejor amiga con tanto ahínco.

'De la caja que yo mismo desvelé de una carta que recibiste, la cual contiene viales de pociones'

Hermione se vio traicionada por la expresión que bañó su rostro y por su mirada, la cual de pronto voló en dirección a su escritorio al igual que si un fantasma acabara de atravesar esa pared que había tras él. Y Harry siguió al instante la dirección de los ojos castaños, viéndose de pronto su atención atraída hacia el calendario que colgaba del muro de piedra donde el día diecinueve estaba rodeado con tinta negra y marcado con una exclamación. En un impulso se puso en pie y se dirigió hasta allí mientras recordaba que en la anterior ocasión que había estado en ese dormitorio había visto que el día del cumpleaños de su amiga había algo similar, sólo que en lugar de contener una exclamación, en el círculo estaban las siglas **_EF_**. Cuando a una distancia aproximada pudo ver que de nuevo esas dos letras acompañaban al día señalado, se volteó hacia su mejor amiga para contemplarla con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora al entender, al fin, que éstas señalaban sin duda alguna una fecha de vital importancia que no podía pasársele de largo. Y entonces supo qué significaban las siglas, terminando por mirar a toda prisa en dirección al escritorio sintiendo como si su corazón se detuviera en seco al ver que los viales en el interior de la caja, en su total cuatro, contenían un líquido anaranjado que le confirmaban sus sospechas y, sin embargo, levantaban en él más preguntas que respuestas.

'¿Qué-?' de nuevo miró a Hermione con expresión confusa aunque sin ser capaz de preguntarle nada puesto que en sí no sabía qué decir. La castaña, por su parte, lo contemplaba mordiendo su labio inferior mientras mantenía el ceño fruncido.

'No actúes como si no supieras qué es' le pidió de pronto.

'No iba a hacerlo. Sé perfectamente lo que es. Lo que no entiendo es por qué tienes cuatro viales de _Emotio Fissionis_ sobre tu escritorio. ¿Ya está elaborada?' Hermione aspiró profundamente y, mientras asentía, lanzaba el aire en un suspiro largo.

'Hoy ha terminado el proceso. Tan sólo le falta el último ingrediente' contestó.

'El ADN de la persona a la que se desea someter a la poción' Harry pronunció de memoria esa frase que había leído hasta el cansancio en los libros, terminando por fruncir de nuevo el ceño al ver a Hermione mostrarle un vial que contenía un líquido rojo.

'Exacto' le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta donde él estaba y se apresuraba a dejar la varita sobre la mesa para tomar uno de los viales de la poción y destaparlo. Harry, sin saber muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, la observó mezclar ambos líquidos dentro de un vaso que tenía a un lado.

'¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?' interrogó sin poder evitarlo, confuso por la calma y decisión que dominaba a su mejor amiga.

'No sé qué diablos te sucede últimamente, Harry, pero no estoy dispuesta a que cargues tú sólo con todo'

Y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo o impedírselo, Hermione llevó el vaso hasta sus labios y bebió el contenido de dos grandes tragos mientras el ojiverde se quedaba paralizado al comprender, tras sus palabras, que el líquido rojo no era otra cosa que su sangre, su ADN. Ahora entendía el por qué lo había contemplado con aquella expresión cuando le comentó que ella bien podría curarlo sin necesidad de acudir a la enfermera del colegio. Diablos, le había quitado el ADN en sus narices. Harry observó a su mejor amiga con la boca entreabierta mientras que ella terminaba el contenido del vaso, como si esperase que en cualquier momento fuera a suceder algo terrible. Esperó durante unos segundos a ver si pasaba algo que debiera de alarmarlo y, al ver que ella simplemente lo contemplaba tras situar el vaso d regreso sobre el escritorio pareciendo que estaba decepcionada con el resultado, terminó por sentir cómo el aire regresaba a sus pulmones, el alivio invadiéndolo.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó al pensar entonces en las supuestas facultades de la poción. Lo último que deseaba era que Hermione cargara sobre sus hombros parte de su dolor y mucho menos cuando había pensado en ingerirla él mismo para aliviarla a ella, y por eso rogaba por sobre todas las cosas que en realidad nada sucediera y todo fuera una farsa.

'Sí. Por el momento no siento nada fuera de lo común' contestó ella, frunciendo el ceño de tal modo que Harry supo que se estaba pensando en que quizá la poción no era tan efectiva como de seguro ambos habían pensado, razones que a él le bastaron para sentirse todavía más aliviado.

'Hermione, por favor, dime al menos que sabes más que yo acerca de esa poción, o que tienes a mano otra que invierta el proceso en caso de que algo salga mal, o te juro que-' Harry meneó la cabeza y apretó los puños y la mandíbula sintiéndose incapaz de terminar esa frase.

'No tengo idea de qué es lo que sabes tú, pero por lo que me han explicado estoy al tanto de que su función principal es la de traspasar de una persona a otra las emociones malas y que sus efectos, aún dependiendo de la dosis, nunca sobrepasan el mes de duración. De todas formas, por lo que sé, una de las maneras de contrarrestar los efectos es que la persona que bebe la poción con el ADN de otro sujeto, haga que el susodicho ingiera la misma dosis con su mismo ADN. Digamos que esa es una de las formas más sencillas de anular los efectos, así que no te preocupes. En caso de que algo vaya mal-' él enseguida tomó uno de los tres viales que todavía había dentro de la caja y se apresuró a destaparlo '¿Qué haces?'

'¿No es obvio? Hay que anular los efectos ya'

'Harry-'

'Ni Harry, ni las bragas de la madre de Merlín. Tú verás, Hermione. Sabes que hay muchas formas de conseguir el ADN de una persona sin que se dé cuenta' ella lanzó un suspiro y eludió su mirada, terminando por menear la cabeza a modo de decepción mientras de nuevo tomaba su varita de encima del escritorio para apuntar con ella a su dedo índice.

Tras un hechizo susurrado, una gota de sangre apareció en la yema del dedo de la castaña y Hermione apuntó con su varita al vaso que con anterioridad había empleado para hacer la mezcla, limpiándolo de un solo giro de muñeca hasta que quedó brillante para por fin dejar su sangre verterse en él. Harry la observaba trabajar con un nudo de impaciencia en su pecho y los nervios a flor de piel hasta que ella tomó uno de los viales de la caja sin importarle que el moreno aún tuviera otro en su mano, y echó el contenido en el vaso dispuesta a entregárselo. Él lo tomó al tiempo que no le quitaba la vista de encima a su mejor amiga, de pronto sintiéndose mal al ver que la castaña parecía incluso entristecida por su decisión. Cuando Hermione terminó de curarse el dedo y lo miró a los ojos, su decepción era incluso palpable hasta el punto de que él llegó a pensar en no beber la poción.

'¿A qué estás esperando?' le preguntó con tono brusco y él, echando un vistazo al contenido del vaso y a Hermione una vez más, lanzó un suspiro al darse cuenta de que hacía lo correcto a pesar de todo y se apresuró a beberlo en dos grandes tragos mientras sentía un sabor dulce acariciándole la lengua y deslizándose a lo largo de su garganta, llenándolo de calidez. Una vez digirió la poción miró a su amiga de nuevo y enseguida sintió cómo su corazón daba un brinco de congoja al ver la forma en la que ella le regresaba la mirada 'Dame el vial que tienes' él accedió a la petición de Hermione y se lo entregó, siguiéndola con la mirada cuando la castaña tomó el que todavía había en la caja y abandonó el dormitorio. Harry escuchó el sonido de la cisterna a lo lejos y lanzó un suspiro, consciente de que se había deshecho de lo restante de la poción elaborada tirándola por el retrete '¿Ya estás contento?' le preguntó con una tono de voz apenas expresivo y él se humedeció los labios.

'Hermione, no era justo que-'

'No debí ingerirla en presencia tuya. La culpa es toda mía' Harry sintió cómo su pecho se encogía y se acercó a ella sin saber muy bien qué hacer para alejar de su rostro esa expresión de fracaso que le partía el corazón.

'Te agradezco mucho tus intenciones, Hermione, pero…' no sabía qué decir puesto que él mismo había pensado en tomar la poción por ella.

'¿Sabes lo peor de todo, Harry?' cuando la miró a los ojos y vio lágrimas en ellos se quedó paralizado mientras sentía como si un puñal le atravesara el pecho 'Que siento como te alejas y no puedo evitarlo, como no puedo evitar el sentirme culpable por ello. Porque podrás decirme que no es así, pero sé que mi relación con Ron tiene mucho que ver con que te apartes de nosotros cuando estamos juntos. Sé que lo haces para no interferir, para darnos tiempo para nosotros pero…' una lágrima se deslizó a lo largo de su rostro y Harry deseó enjugársela, pero ella había sido más rápida al limpiarla con el dorso de su mano 'Con ello hemos dejado de hablar como antes y estoy preocupada, por esa razón creí que la poción era la mejor opción para sentirme cerca de ti'

'¿Por qué en lugar de actuar de forma tan drástica no me dijiste que mi comportamiento te preocupaba tanto? Maldita sea, lo último que deseo es que sufras por mi causa' ella lo miró a los ojos mientras de nuevo limpiaba sus lágrimas.

'¿Prometes que a partir de ahora volveremos a ser los mejores amigos de siempre?' Harry asintió y ella, en un impulso, se lanzó a sus brazos mientras el moreno la recibía y depositaba un beso sobre su frente, sellando de esa forma y una vez más su amistad sin ser conscientes de que paralelamente había algo naciendo dentro de ellos. Algo que los uniría más incluso de lo que jamás pudieron pensar.

.


	16. Mejoras Plausibles

**Capítulo 16: Mejoras plausibles**

****.

Dos mañanas después del incidente con la poción, Harry se despertó con renovadas energías y un ánimo que hacía días no sentía. Mientras se alistaba para bajar a desayunar y enfrentarse a un día duro de clases, se había dedicado a tararear una de las muchas canciones que la señora Granger canturreaba cuando se encontraban en Grimmauld Place. En verdad estaba de buen humor y sabía que se debía en su mayor parte a que todavía le duraba la adrenalina de haber pasado el resto de la mañana del domingo en compañía de Hermione, después de que Neville les comunicara en el desayuno que ni una grúa lograría levantar a Ron de la cama antes del almuerzo. De todas formas ellos habían ido a buscarlo a su dormitorio – cuando Harry había organizado un perfecto plan de escape en su memoria en caso de que el pelirrojo diera señales de vida, pero no hubo forma de hacerse oír por encima de sus profundos ronquidos, así que habían decidido regresar a su torre de Premios Anuales y avanzar en las redacciones que deberían de entregar para esa semana que daría comienzo.

.

'_¿Es idea mía, o en __verdad este año estás siendo más aplicado de lo habitual en los estudios?_' le había preguntado Hermione mientras lo contemplaba de manera suspicaz desde el otro lado de la mesa, interrumpiéndolo en la lectura del tema que debería de resumir para la profesora McGonagall.

'_¿Es idea mía, o en verdad __este año tu rendimiento académico ha bajado?_' le preguntó el moreno de regreso después de que ella le comentara que todavía debía de terminar su asignación de Aritmancia para el día siguiente, algo que la Hermione de siempre habría finalizado antes incluso de que la profesora le pusiera fecha de entrega. Y ante aquella observación por parte de Harry, la ojimiel se sonrojó mordiendo sus labios y le envió una mirada de aparente reproche que a él, por alguna razón, lo hizo reír de buena gana '_Es del todo normal que te estés despistando un poco. Has esperado a estar así con Ron por muchos años y te ha llegado el momento de disfrutarlo. Así que hazlo_'

'_Escuchándote decir eso, no hago más que recordar la multitud de veces que mi padre me dijo que no debería de permitir que nada me distrajese de los estudios, que ya tendría tiempo una vez aprobase para vivir la vida… Lo tuyo es contraproducente a eso y admito que me agrada más, a pesar de comprender ahora por qué mi padre me lo decía_'

'_Bueno, sólo debes pensar que en todos estos años siempre ha habido algo que te distrajo y aún así no dejabas de ser la mejor de nuestro curso_' ella lo fulminó con la mirada y Harry alzó ambas cejas.

'_Es como si me dijeras que ahora me he vuelto tonta sólo por tener novio_' le reprochó y Harry volvió a reírse.

'_¿De dónde has sacado eso? Sólo sugería que llegará__s a la entrega del trabajo de todas formas, como siempre has hecho. Tampoco es el fin del mundo si no terminas las asignaciones a largo plazo una semana antes, ¿sabes?_' ella rodó los ojos y lanzó un resoplido que hizo danzar su flequillo de un lado a otro.

'_No me gusta sentirme bajo la presión de tener que hacer todo el día antes. Después se me olvidan cosas y lo dejo incompleto_' Harry enarcó sus cejas y meneó la cabeza a los lados.

'_Hermione, sin ánimo de que te ofendas, pero me has comentado que la profesora Vector había pedido que la redacción fuera de más de medio metro de pergamino y, por lo que veo, llevas bastante más que eso…_' ella se sonrojó de nuevo y él sintió de pronto una sensación extraña en el pecho, una especie de cosquilleo que no tenía idea de dónde provenía pero que le producía una calidez inquietante y tormentosa al mismo tiempo.

Observándola mientras ella retomaba su escritura, se dio cuenta de que esa no era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía con Hermione y, aunque no tuviera idea de en qué momento había comenzado a fijarse en detalles que antes se le habían pasado por alto acerca de su mejor amiga, supo que aquello era de todo menos normal. La conocía desde hacía ya siete años y juntos se habían enfrentado a un sinfín de peligros innombrables y, sin embargo, no había sido hasta entonces que se había dado cuenta de que podía descifrar cada gesto en ella sin necesidad de que le dijera nada. Sabía muy bien cuando se encontraba pensativa, alegre, triste, emocionada... cuando se sentía impotente, enfadada, asustada… Cualquier mueca que bañara su rostro podía leerla como un libro abierto y a veces incluso en los momentos en los que Hermione trataba de mostrarse impasible ante algo. No importaba lo que ella hiciera que sabía perfectamente qué le pasaba por la cabeza tan sólo con mirarla. Como en ese momento, por ejemplo, en el que se sentía orgulloso de haber podido percibir que sus palabras la habían halagado más de lo que él nunca creería, de no haber sido por el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la timidez que pudo ver reflejada en sus ojos.

'_¿Sabes? Siento la obligación de disculparme por haberte insistido tanto con Ginny_' le decía Hermione unos cuantos minutos después, cuando ya ambos habían decidido dar por finalizado su estudio '_Es asunto vuestro y no debí de ponerte entre la espada y la pared. Te forcé a hablar con ella y ahora las cosas están más tensas que antes_' añadió una vez Harry la miró a los ojos al tiempo que de nuevo ese cosquilleo se apoderaba de él, en este caso tornándolo nervioso.

'_Comprendo la situación en la que estabas, así que no tienes por qué disculparte. Tenía que hablar con ella tarde o temprano y, aunque las cosas no se hayan solucionado, al menos ahora Ginny actúa bajo la consciencia de que lo sé todo_' Hermione mordió su labio inferior y acto seguido tragó saliva al tiempo que entrelazaba las manos sobre su regazo.

'_Siento lo que está sucediendo. Nunca pensé que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan…_'

'_¿In__fantil?_' ofreció él al ver que su mejor amiga parecía no encontrar la palabra exacta con la que describir a su amiga. Hermione meditó y después, pareciendo estar de acuerdo, asintió al tiempo que lanzaba un suspiro '_En verdad no sé si lo mío con Ginny saldrá adelante algún día_'

'_No debes de ser pesimista, Harry. Ella te quiere. Es sólo que no encuentra la forma más apropiada de hacértelo saber y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que mete más la pata_'

'_Sólo no quiero que algo malo le suceda_'

'_Lo sé_' suspiró la castaña, de nuevo mordiendo su labio inferior y frunciendo el ceño de una forma que le hizo saber a Harry que estaba preocupada.

'_Si me quisiera realmente no actuaría así. Por momentos pienso que para ella no soy más que un capricho, un trofeo que deseó desde siempre y que no puede aceptar perder a toda costa_' dijo el moreno con voz débil, a lo que Hermione lo contempló sin disimular para nada su horror por lo que acababa de sugerir acerca de Ginny '_Quizá sea todo esto que siento ahora lo que me haga pensar de ese modo, pero no se me ocurre nada más. ¿Y si me tiene idealizado como el héroe que todo el mundo creía que era hasta que Voldemort regresó de la muerte?_' la chica no dijo nada y se limitó a contemplarlo con congoja, consciente de que no había nada que pudiera hacer para que cambiara de opinión teniendo en cuenta el comportamiento que la pelirroja estaba teniendo '_Es cruel y doloroso pensar que podría tratarse de eso y que ella sólo me quiera por mi nombre y no por quién soy realmente_'

'_Harry, en verdad no creo que se trate de eso. A veces las personas cometemos errores así, ¿o no recuerdas mi cita con Cormac el año pasado, sólo porque Ron se estaba viendo con Lavender?_' trató de consolarlo ella, pero Harry lanzó un suspiro y meneó la cabeza.

'_Pero tú huiste de McLaggen como de la peste tan pronto como él intentó algo contigo. Sólo lo llevaste a esa ridícula cena como acompañante, no en calidad de pareja_' Hermione apretó sus labios y contempló sus manos mientras Harry, en esta ocasión, sentía cómo la decepción escalaba a lo largo de su columna hasta punzarle la nuca '_De funcionar las cosas al revés y ser ella quien me dijera que no podemos estar juntos porque no desea ponerme en peligro, lo aceptaría_'

'_Quizá crees que lo harías porque no es el caso y eres tú quien trata de protegerla a ella a toda costa. Incluso por encima de tu propia felicidad_'

'_Después de nuestra última conversación, dudo mucho que mi felicidad esté con Ginny. Con todo lo que está pasando estoy conociéndola en otros aspectos en los que antes no hacía y debo admitir que quizá yo era quien la tenía idealizada a ella_' Hermione se inclinó sobre la mesa en ese momento y tomó una de las manos del moreno, estrechándola con la suya mientras lo miraba a los ojos con intensidad, provocándole nuevos cosquilleos en el pecho.

'_Sabes que no soy una fan precisamente de todo aquello que no tiene explicaciones basadas en pruebas, pero sí que creo que todos tenemos nuestro destino escrito y, con ello, el con quién caminaremos hasta su culminación. Si la vida te depara que estés con Ginny, así será. Pero debes dejar de martirizarte con ello. Cada cosa llega a su debido tiempo, y sino mírame a mí_' la castaña sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta al instante de que no parecía precisamente tan contenta como deseaba aparentar.

'_Es mi turno para preguntarte a ti cómo te van las cosas con Ron. Desde que hablamos en el tren no hemos vuelto a hacerlo_' ella se encogió de hombros.

'_Nos va bien, supongo. Estoy siguiendo tu consejo de relajarme, pero se me hace demasiado complicado a veces. Es como si Ron hubiera sido puesto en mi camino para atormentarme, más que por otra cosa. No importa lo que me diga, que siempre lo considero una burla o un ataque_'

'_Sabes que él es así_' Hermione lanzó una carcajada repentina que a él lo asustó de cierta forma y al mismo tiempo lo hizo sentir nervioso, aún sin saber por qué.

'_Lo sé, pero… Hay cosas que me hacen sentir como si estuviera reteniendo a Ron de ser feliz_' su repentina seriedad lo tornó alerta.

'_¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_' preguntó el moreno con voz chillona.

'_¿Recuerdas el día que te dejé a solas con Ginny para que conversarais?_' él asintió a toda velocidad, demasiado ansioso por lo que fuera a decirle porque parecía algo de suma importancia por la expresión que bañaba el rostro de la castaña '_Aproveché para bajar a junto Ron y Luna al lago y ¿sabes qué? No me atreví a acercarme a ellos. Me sentí como si de hacerlo rompiera el equilibrio del universo. Puedes llamarme celosa paranoica, pero te aseguro que en esta ocasión no se trató de esa clase de celos, sino más bien de envidia_'

'_Repito. ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?_' estaba confuso y también nervioso, emociones que no aportaban una buena combinación cuando tu mejor amiga te está abriendo su corazón pareciendo que en realidad comentaba que esa mañana llovía a mares.

'_Envidié ver a Ron tan relajado en presencia de Luna, como nunca lo noté estando conmigo. Cuando estamos juntos, a solas, parece estar siempre tenso hasta el punto de que yo termino sintiéndome igual. Las cosas han cambiado a medida que nuestra relación ha ido avanzando, y he llegado a pensar que quizás nos hemos precipitado_'

'_Hermione, enserio que no me estoy enterando de nada. ¿Precipitaros? Lleváis años corriendo en círculos el uno detrás del otro_' Harry comenzaba a pensar que quizá su mejor amiga se estaba burlando de él y que pronto le diría que todo se trataba de una tomadura de pelo, que las cosas con Ron no podían irle mejor y que ya hablaban de una fecha para la boda. Y entonces se dio cuenta de lo extraño que le había sonado en su cabeza eso último y frunció el ceño sin ser capaz de imaginarse tal escena.

'_Lo que llevamos haciendo por años es acumular demasiada tensión entre nosotros. Ron me gusta y lo quiero muchísimo, pero después de verlo con Luna ese día he llegado a pensar que quizá…_' no pudo terminar la frase ya que la voz se le cortó de forma súbita.

'_Hermione, es normal que haya tensión entre vosotros precisamente por toda la que habéis acumulado. Ha sido mucho tiempo de contención y-_'

'_Tensión que Ginny me aseguró se pasaría cuando nos acostásemos, pero no ha sucedido nada_' Harry agitó la cabeza seguro de que debía de haber oído mal eso último que su amiga le había dicho, porque no había forma posible en la que pudiera imaginar a sus dos mejores amigos en una situación semejante. De hecho, el sólo tratar de imaginárselo le producía una sensación en el pecho que incluso lo asustaba por lo poderosa que era. Hermione, que había tardado más segundos de lo normal en mirarlo, en cuanto lo hizo se sonrojó más de lo que ya de por sí lo estaba '_Sé que no es algo que de seguro te interese y mucho menos te haga sentir cómodo, pero necesito hablarlo con alguien. Ni siquiera pude recurrir a Ginny por la vergüenza que me provocaba, pero- pero sé que contigo sí que puedo hablar y necesito pedirte consejo_' Harry comenzó a mover la cabeza a los lados mientras abría la boca dispuesto a decirle que él era la última persona indicada para hablar de esa clase de asuntos personales de pareja, mas al ver la desesperación en el rostro de Hermione tragó saliva y asintió '_Al igual que Ginny, llegué a pensar que lo mío con Ron había llegado al punto de la tensión sexual no resuelta y que todo terminaría cuando-_'

'_No es necesario que lo repitas, sé de qué hablas_' la interrumpió el moreno, demasiado incómodo hasta el punto en el que comenzaba a creer que toda esa tensión de la que hablaban se había traspasado a él.

'_El caso es que… Cuando comenzó a tocarme…_' Harry sintió que un nudo de pronto lo asfixiaba mientras comenzaba a sentir una sensación de puro horror invadiéndolo. No podía creer que Hermione le estuviera hablando de sexo y mucho menos de sexo con Ron. La sola imagen en su mente le provocaba estragos en el cerebro y por eso trató de concentrarse en cualquier otro pensamiento, pero le resultaba complicado '_Fue demasiado raro. Tanto, que no pude dejar que siguiera_' el moreno la miró a toda velocidad mientras que ella mantenía su vista fija en sus propias manos enlazadas sobre la mesa '_No-no sé si es normal reaccionar así. Nunca he compartido esa clase de intimidad con un chico, pero… Merlín, no podía dejar de pensar que eran las manos de Ron en partes de mi cuerpo que-_'

'_De veras no necesitas ser explícita_' ella alzó la mirada y la clavó con pesar en la de él, disculpándose en silencio. Harry carraspeó y, con manos temblorosas, tomó las de ella percatándose de que su mejor amiga las tenías tan frías y sudorosas como las de él '_Hermione, yo tampoco soy ningún experto en esto. Nunca… Yo-yo tampoco he compartido nunca esa clase de intimidad con nadie y… No sé, supongo que es de lo más normal que la primera vez sea… raro_'

'_Lo sé, pero…_' ella meneó la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño, pensativa '_¿Cómo es posible desear algo y, cuando vas a obtenerlo, darte cuenta de que no lo querías tanto? Pensé que estaba lista. Llevábamos mucho tiempo preparándonos y creí que había llegado el momento_'

'_Algo así no se planea. Surge y te dejas llevar_' ella lo contempló de pronto con perspicacia.

'_Creí que no eras ningún experto en el tema_' le comentó con repentina sorna hasta el punto de llevarlo a reír con nerviosismo.

'_Y no lo soy. Hablo por intuición, supongo_' ella asintió y Harry tragó saliva '_Entonces, tú y Ron no habéis…_'

'_Todavía no_' y él, por alguna razón, suspiró aliviado a pesar de estar seguro de que las imágenes tardarían siglos en desvanecerse de su mente. Al notarla preocupada lanzó un suspiro y de nuevo le concedió un apretón de manos para que lo mirase. Trató de esbozar una sonrisa hacia ella, pero los labios le temblaban.

'_No pienses demasiado en ello, ¿de acuerdo? No se puede analizar todo lo que nos sucede. No estabas lista, eso es todo_' Hermione meditó sus palabras mientras le sostenía la mirada y entonces asintió.

'_¿Sería demasiado pedir que no le comentes a Ron nada de lo que hemos hablado?_' le preguntó con voz débil y sonrojándose todavía más.

'_Créeme que ni por toda la riqueza del mundo se me ocurriría hacerlo_' contestó él ganándose otra mirada de disculpa.

'_Lo siento si te he hecho sentir incómodo, pero necesitaba-_'

'_No pasa nada. Te he dicho que podías contar conmigo para lo que necesitaras, ¿recuerdas?_' él al menos sí que lo hacía y, por un momento, incluso se arrepintió de habérselo dicho de nuevo en ese momento. Aquella clase de conversaciones lo superaban. Nunca antes había hablado con nadie de temas tan personales y no podía evitar sentirse incómodo, pero más si se trataba de dos de sus mejores amigos inmiscuidos en el tema.

'_Gracias, Harry. Realmente me siento mejor_' y él le sonrió, porque de veras se alegraba de haber podido aportarle bienestar, aunque fuera en algo que verdaderamente preferiría no tratar con ella '_La próxima vez que decida hablar contigo de sexo, tranquilo, lo haré por carta_' dijo, riendo de manera tan histérica que él la contempló extrañado. Jamás había pensado que Hermione pudiera producir un sonido así, era más típico de chicas como Lavender o las gemelas Patil el perder así la compostura.

'_De esa forma estoy seguro que podré digerir mejor las cosas. Aunque te pediré algo… No me des demasiados detalles, no podría soportarlo_' Hermione volvió a reír de esa forma que la hacía parecer no ser ella misma y él, que había hablado muy enserio, terminó por comprender que esa era la forma en la que la castaña demostraba sus nervios, por lo que, sintiéndose contagiado por la incomodidad, la acompañó en la histeria.

Y Harry encontraba de lo más curioso la facilidad con la que él y Hermione podían disipar un momento de charla tensa para transformarlo en una conversación animada. Minutos después ambos conversaban de camino al Gran Comedor acerca de las probabilidades que tenían de poder disfrutar de nuevo de un día de sol debido al clima inglés en la estación propia para que se dejara ver en todo su esplendor. Sabían que era imposible que de nuevo pudieran pasar toda una tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts sin verse sorprendidos por la lluvia, y ambos coincidieron en el arrepentimiento de no haber aprovechado el buen tiempo de septiembre. Ahora octubre estaba llegando a su fin y se adentraban en el otoño, en el frío, que por muy bienvenido que fuera después del caluroso verano que habían pasado, sabían terminarían aborreciendo.

Ron se había unido a ellos cuando la comida acababa de ser servida, lo cual se había ganado las burlas de ambos muchachos reclamándole al pelirrojo el haberla olido desde la cama y bajar como un rayo antes de que su ración la comieran otros. Era sorprendente el apetito que el más joven de los Weasley tenía, sobre todo cuando toda la comida digerida no se notaba para nada en su aspecto físico. Él decía a cada momento que era una persona que tenía una buena constitución y que, al ser alto, necesitaba una buena alimentación para subsistir. Y Harry, que había empezado a pensar que quizá comenzaba a superar la fase de sentirse un violinista entre sus mejores amigos después de que hubieran compartido un agradable almuerzo, se probó a sí mismo equivocado cuando, al abandonar el Gran Comedor, Hermione y Ron se tomaron de la mano. En ese momento las imágenes que tanto había querido bloquear de su mente regresaron y él, incómodo, les había dicho que necesitaba dormir una siesta para reponer fuerzas al no haber pasado una buena noche debido a la tormenta.

'_¿Qué tormenta?_' preguntó Ron con expresión confusa.

'_Con tus ronquidos lo más normal es que no te hayas enterado. De hecho, incluso empiezo a pensar que era eso lo que hacía vibrar las ventanas, y no los truenos_' bromeó Hermione, riendo cuando el pelirrojo le dijo totalmente convencido que él no roncaba '¡_Pero si fuimos a despertarte y se te escuchaba desde la Sala Común!_' exageró la castaña y Harry ahogó una carcajada al ver que Ron la contemplaba indignado en esa ocasión.

Después de esa breve charla frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, sus caminos se separaron. Harry se fue directo a su cuarto en la torre contigua mientras que Ron y Hermione habían decidido quedarse en la Sala Común de Gryffindor para que la castaña lo ayudara a terminar la redacción de Pociones que debería de haber entregado el viernes anterior. Horas más tarde, después de que Harry hubiera logrado conciliar ese sueño reparador que tanto precisaba después de las emociones de ese día, Hermione fue a buscarlo para que bajara a cenar.

'_¿Has dormido hasta ahora?_' le preguntó alarmada.

'_La verdad, me entretuve leyendo un poco y aún me acosté hace una hora_' mintió.

Lo que en sí le había pasado para no haberse dormido antes, había sido que no había podido evitar pensar en todo lo que le había sucedido desde que se había despertado ese día. La poción, la conversación con Hermione… Se sentía colapsado de cierta forma por las novedades que había recibido cual avalancha. Había demasiados cabos que habían quedado sin atar, como quién había elaborado y enviado la poción a su mejor amiga, junto con la duda de si la castaña se lo habría contado o no a Ron. Entonces, como si le hubiera leído la mente, dijo.

'_¿Bajas a cenar? Necesito hablar contigo de algo que se me pasó antes y pensé en hacerlo de camino al Gran Comedor_'

'_¿Dónde está Ron?_' preguntó él al tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama colocando sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz.

'_Le he dicho que nos esperase abajo porque teníamos que hacer una pequeña ronda de vigilancia antes de ir al Gran Comedor para poder hablar a solas contigo_' él enarcó una ceja.

'_Hermione, yo no he hecho una maldita ronda desde que ha empezado el curso, ¿no ha sospechado que le mentías?_' ella se encogió de hombros.

'_Si lo ha hecho, no ha demostrado desconfianza alguna. Parecía bastante emocionado con que hubiera pollo asado y tarta de calabaza de postre_' Harry la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados mientras una nueva sensación extraña, ajena, lo invadía. Frunció el ceño preguntándose por qué de pronto se sentía ansioso cuando no tenía motivos para ello y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de su mejor amiga. Hermione lo miraba de tal forma que parecía estar al borde de comunicarle que se internaría en un convento de monjas de clausura '_Lo de esta mañana, Ron no puede saberlo_'

'_Hermione, ya te he dicho que-_'

'_Me refiero a lo de la poción. Le he contado ya que he averiguado para qué sirve, pero le he dicho que ya lo hablé contigo y que me comentaste que sólo te había causado curiosidad, y que si habías investigado acerca de ello era para mantener la mente ocupada en Grimmauld Place_' él entreabrió la boca. Todavía le sorprendía de cierta forma el que hablaran de la poción con tanta familiaridad, cuando se suponía que ninguno debería de saber que el otro también la había investigado.

'_¿Por qué no quieres que sepa la verdad?_' ella lo contempló de pronto como si se hubiera vuelto loco y él, por un momento, incluso llegó a pensar que así había sido '_¿Qué?_'

'_¿Cómo que qué? ¿Acaso no sabes cómo es Ron? Es incluso más celoso que yo. Si le decimos la verdad pensará cosas que en realidad no son y-_' Harry alzó las manos demostrándole que había comprendido su punto y que no necesitaba decirle nada más '_De todas formas es como si no hubiera nada que decirle ya, ¿no? Los efectos han sido anulados_' y de nuevo parecía estarle reprochando que la hubiera obligado a darle su ADN para interrumpir la poción.

'_Hermione, dado lo que me has dicho, ¿no te parece que ha sido para bien?_'

'_Lo sé, pero… También sentía curiosidad_' Harry la contempló con una ceja enarcada.

'_¿Por saber lo que se siente? No estaría mal de tratarse de algo agradable, pero de ese modo no me parece como un viaje en una montaña rusa_' ella hizo un mohín con los labios.

'_Si tienes en cuenta que tengo un vértigo que me muero, podrías considerar que así sería_' Harry rodó los ojos '_Ya no importa porque todo ha pasado, así que te pido que me sigas la corriente con lo que le he dicho a Ron, ¿de acuerdo?_' él suspiró '_Harry_' lo miró suplicante. Tanto, que él hasta pareció sentir su desesperación en carnes propias.

'_Puedes contar conmigo_' Hermione suspiró aliviada y lo abrazó en un acto reflejo que a él lo pilló por sorpresa. Le correspondió al gesto sintiendo una calidez familiar rondando en su interior y acto seguido se separaron y se miraron.

'_A todo esto… ¿Por qué estabas tan interesado en esa poción?_' de haber tragado saliva, Harry se habría atragantado hasta la muerte. Afortunadamente para él, no lo había hecho y por eso sólo se limitó a rascarse la nuca con nerviosismo.

'_La vi en el libro de este año y me pareció curioso que dieran tan poco datos y pusieran tantas pegas para su elaboración… Como bien le dijiste a Ron, investigar más acerca de ella fue un modo de mantener mi mente ocupada_' Hermione lo contempló con desconfianza y él frunció el ceño, semejando extrañado por su comportamiento inusual, hasta que pareció ceder a su explicación y se puso en pie, invitándolo a seguirla '_Estuve a punto de echar a correr y dejarte atrás cuando nombraste que había tarta de calabaza de postre_' comentó él con tono de burla, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la castaña, quien de pronto lo contempló al igual que alguien que acaba de recordar algo importante.

'_Eso me recuerda… Mis padres te mandan saludos. Recibí esta tarde una carta de ellos. Mi madre me ha preguntado si viajaremos a casa por Navidad para poder planear qué postres hará y le he dicho que no estaba segura, pero que esperaba poder ir. Hace siglos que no paso con ellos estas fechas y para una ocasión que podríamos estar todos juntos, tenemos un incidente en el tren viniendo al colegio_'

'_¿Crees que puedan cancelar el viaje de Navidad a causa de eso?_' Hermione se encogió de hombros.

'_Podría ser. Se están esmerando mucho por protegernos y que abandonemos el castillo sería un riesgo que podrían considerar innecesario_' Harry se humedeció los labios y enarcó una ceja, decidiendo dejar atrás ese tema y abordar otros.

'_Espero que le hayas dicho a tu padres que yo también les envío saludos_'

'_Lo hice, aunque deberías de enviarles tú una carta. Mi madre me ha dicho que no sabía nada de ti desde la que le mandaste en septiembre_' él titubeó, humedeciéndose los labios '_Deberías de tener cuidado, Harry, o puede que los Granger decidan adoptarte como hijo propio_' le dijo sonriendo y propinándole un codazo en las costillas al tiempo que descendían a lo largo de las escaleras cambiantes. Él se sonrojó y no supo qué decir '_¿Tan horrible sería ser mi hermano?_'

'_No digas estupideces. Sabes bien que no se trata de eso_' respondió antes siquiera de poder pensar qué decía, percatándose enseguida de lo realmente raro que sería eso.

'_Más te vale, porque ambos sabemos que sería una hermana mayor excelente_' los dos rieron, aunque él lo hizo más bien por acompañarla más que otra cosa. Esa insinuación había sido algo que le había tocado el corazón. Que Hermione le dijera entre líneas que le agradaría tenerlo en la familia era verdaderamente un privilegio, pero había algo que a él no le cuadraba en todo eso, aún sin saber el qué exactamente. Quizá el haberla visto en ropa interior en Grimmauld Place le había hecho darse cuenta de que su mejor amiga era una mujer, una con unos atributos muy interesantes, por cierto, y que por tanto jamás podría verla como a una hermana. Recordar eso le provocó un escalofrío singular, uno que su amiga pareció notar, puesto que enseguida se volteó hacia él para contemplarlo con el ceño fruncido '_¿Te encuentras bien?_'

'_Mejor que nunca_' le mintió, puesto que no estaba bien. Algo no iba bien, para ser más concreto. El problema era saber el qué.

.

El caso era, que en conjunto, aquel domingo había resultado memorable para él en más de un aspecto, hasta el punto en el que su buen humor había durado, por el momento, hasta ese martes. Le había agradado volver a conversar con Hermione abiertamente, sin tapujos y disfrutando de su compañía. Tanto, que incluso dos días después el buen humor seguía siendo perceptible para todos cuando llegó al Gran Comedor a desayunar, todavía tarareando una de esas canciones que Jane Granger canturreaba mientras hacía la comida. Hermione, por supuesto, la había reconocido hasta el punto de burlarse de él mientras que Harry no hacía más que sentir cosquilleos recorriéndolo. Era raro todo lo que le estaba pasando, puesto que desde el domingo le parecía sentir muchas más cosas de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sobre todo cuando estaba en compañía de su mejor amiga. Claro que no era de extrañar, porque con ella se sentía él mismo y estaba cómodo, aunque a veces el tema de conversación lo hiciera desear ser tragado por el calamar gigante del Lago Negro.

Fuera como fuese, ese día le había parecido que sería prometedor y no pudo haber estado más en lo cierto. Las clases habían sido de lo más amenas y hasta Nina VanHoor había vuelto a llamarlo a la palestra para que hiciera una demostración mágica, resultando ésta más satisfactoria de lo que había podido pensar. La profesora había llegado a felicitarlo por su éxito y después le había comentado que hablaría con Remus para que el licántropo le permitiera realizar en el ED hechizos más avanzados. Horas después, se encontraba en la Sala de los Menesteres ante la mirada orgullosa de Hermione cuando su _Patronus_ destelló en el aula con una fuerza que jamás había sido capaz de lograr, ni en su tercer año cuando salvó a Sirius del ataque de los dementores.

'Compañero, ¡te has lucido! Se nota que tenías toda tu magia contenida y deseosa de salir a patear más de un trasero. ¡Brillante!' exclamó Ron cuando abandonaron la sesión del ED.

'Sí, Harry, estás en plena forma' Hermione, que en sí era de los pocos que en realidad sabía lo que le había sucedido para no haber sido capaz en una temporada de realizar hechizos complejos, lo rodeó de los hombros con un brazo y le dio un achuchón. Harry le sonrió abiertamente mientras un estallido de júbilo se producía en su interior con tal fuerza que incluso las rodillas le fallaron y agradeció que también Ron hubiera decidido sumarse al abrazo para que éste lo sujetara.

'Ey, colega, ¿tan agotado quedaste que te fallan las piernas?' él, todavía atónito por lo que acababa de sucederle aún cuando durante la mayor parte del día se había sentido así, lo contempló con una sonrisa radiante y se abalanzó sobre él, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo mientras que con la mano libre le revolvía el cabello. Hermione los observaba riendo 'Sin duda estás más contento de lo que te he visto nunca. Cualquiera diría que alguna chica por ahí te ha provocado una alegría' la sonrisa de Harry se borró y también la de la castaña, consciente de lo inapropiado que era ese comentario 'Mierda, perdona… Había olvidado que- lo siento' el pelirrojo de veras parecía arrepentido de sus palabras, por lo que el ojiverde esbozó la sonrisa más sincera que pudo dibujar en sus labios en ese momento y lo empujó de modo juguetón para demostrarle que todo estaba bien 'Esto hay que celebrarlo. ¿Qué os parece si avisamos a Luna y nos vamos los cuatro a la cocina a pedirle a los elfos unas cervezas de mantequilla?'

'Echa a correr, Ronald. Luna me comentó que iría a la biblioteca después de la clase con Remus' dijo Hermione contra todo pronóstico, incitándolo a que se apresurara con un empujón. El pelirrojo salió disparado a toda velocidad y pronto se perdió de vista '¿Deberíamos de ir a su encuentro o vamos yendo a la cocina?'

'Veo que tú también estás de muy buen humor' le dijo el moreno, acercándose a ella para rodearla con un brazo por sobre los hombros, al igual que ella había hecho antes con él.

'Estoy contenta por ti. Me alegra mucho que te sientas mejor, y estoy de acuerdo en que es algo que debemos celebrar'

'Sin duda alguna, o sino no habrías permitido que Ron fuera a avasallar a los elfos domésticos' se burló él, ganándose un codazo en las costillas.

'¿Ni siquiera te pareció más sorprendente que eso el que le hubiera dicho que fuera a buscar a Luna?' Harry la contempló con las cejas enarcadas 'Sabes que me cae bien, no me mires así'

'Sabes perfectamente por qué te miro así' retrucó.

'Me estoy relajando como me sugeriste, así que no me vengas ahora con esa clase de cosas' Harry rió de buena gana ante el tono de reproche de su mejor amiga el cual, mezclado con su sonrojo, aportaba una imagen realmente digna de ver.

'No tienes idea de lo adorable que te ves cuando te haces la indignada' le dijo antes de depositar un rápido beso sobre su sien. Hermione rió y se sonrojó todavía más, volviendo a propinarle un codazo antes de rodearlo de la cintura con su propio brazo, de manera que caminaban abrazados por el pasillo. Y así fue cómo llegaron a la cocina, donde Dobby los recibió radiante de placer por verlos.

'¡Harry Potter, señor! ¡Y Hermione Granger! ¡Qué gusto me da verlos a los dos!' exclamó el pequeño elfo acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad con los brazos extendidos. Hermione en ese momento se soltó del agarre de Harry y se acercó a Dobby para saludarlo tomando sus manos y estrechándolas con fuerza 'Hermione Granger, no la habría reconocido de no ser porque acompaña a Harry Potter' ella, divertida, echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro hacia el ojiverde.

'¿Y a qué se debería eso, Dobby?' le preguntó ella con tono dulce y cómico.

'A que Hermione Granger está muy cambiada a como la recordaba Dobby' respondió mientras hacía exagerados aspavientos.

Harry contempló la escena sonriendo al tiempo que no podía evitar percatarse de la razón que el elfo tenía. Hermione había cambiado mucho desde que la había conocido, y había pasado de ser una niña de cabello enmarañado oculta siempre por un libro más grande que ella, a convertirse en toda una chica de hermosos rizos castaños a la que los manuales de magia ya apenas le cubrían el rostro. Quizá el ojiverde sólo estaba siendo exagerado, pero para él era una forma de decir que Hermione había crecido, madurado y se había transformado en una de las muchachas más hermosas que había visto nunca. Y más cuando ella le sonreía de esa forma tan natural y despreocupada como lo hacía en ese momento, mientras se mantenía de cuclillas al lado de Dobby escuchándolo hablar sin cesar, ofreciéndoles de todo cuanto tenían en la cocina.

'Con unas cervezas de mantequilla será suficiente, gracias' le dijo Hermione volviendo a centrar sus atenciones en el elfo, dejando a Harry consternado por la clase de pensamientos que acababan de atravesarle la mente.

Y no era porque no lo hubiera pensado antes, no. No se trataba de eso, sino más bien al hecho de que últimamente se daba cuenta de que Hermione ocupaba su mente más que nunca, sobre todo desde que había comenzado a darse cuenta de cosas de ella que siempre se le habían pasado por alto. Desde que se encontraban en Grimmauld Place hasta ahora había reparado en su cuerpo, sonrojándose cada vez que lo recordaba, en las motas doradas que tenía decorando sus hermosos ojos castaños, en la cantidad de pecas que adornaban su nariz, en lo bonita que era su sonrisa cuando era sincera y en la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior siempre que estaba concentrada en algo. Esos detalles los había notado antes, pero se daba cuenta de que realmente no los había visto. Ahora era consciente de que ella en todo su conjunto era hermosa y más si a ello le sumaba su forma de ser, siempre ayudando a aquellos que la necesitaban sin pedir nada a cambio. De veras era afortunado de tener a alguien así a su lado.

'Os estuvimos buscando por todos lados. Pudisteis decirme que vendríais directos a la cocina' la voz de Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento en el momento justo en el que Dobby le entregaba a Hermione una cesta de mimbre repleta de cervezas de mantequilla y algunas porciones de la tarta de queso que habían sobrado del almuerzo.

'Decidimos adelantarnos' dijo Harry sin saber de dónde le había salido ese chorro de voz tan fuerte.

'¿Y a dónde podemos ir con esto?' preguntó Hermione haciendo un ademán con el mentón hacia la cesta que sostenía entre sus brazos.

'¿Qué os parece si todos pensamos en que la Sala de los Menesteres se convierta en un día soleado en los terrenos de Hogwarts?' sugirió Luna con su eterno tono soñador.

'A mí me parece una idea excelente' se apresuró a decir Ron con una sonrisa que a Harry lo llevó a tragar saliva tan pronto como el pelirrojo fue hacia Hermione, la besó en los labios y acto seguido le quitó la cesta para cargarla él.

'Entonces, vamos allá, el buen tiempo nos aguarda' la castaña, tras decir eso, se volteó a despedirse de los elfos, prometiéndole a Dobby que pronto le llevaría un nuevo par de calcetines, una bufanda y un gorro para el invierno. Después de que Harry le agradeciera también su amabilidad con apenas un murmullo debido a que sus atenciones estaban centradas en sus dos mejores amigos alejándose codo con codo, se volteó sobre sus talones y, acompañado de una Luna que lo contemplaba con aparente interés, como si fuera un ser al que debía estudiar, se encaminó tras Ron y Hermione a lo largo de los pasillos para celebrar algo que de pronto ya no le causaba tanta emoción como al principio.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

N/A: Holaaa! Qué tal estáis? Espero que después de este capi las esperanzas Harmony hayan aumentado, aunque el final las desinfle un poco, ahora sí que se puede ver que Harry está dejando de ser tan cegato, aparte de algunas peculiaridades que espero hayáis notado por entre líneas, aunque sea demasiado pronto quizá para hablar de ello. Sea como fuere, aún cuando traté temas que no me han resultado demasiado agradables por lo Harmony que soy y que me han complicado la escritura, todo va avanzando aún siendo por caminos que hay que sufrir. Lo único que puedo decir es que preparo mi venganza por tanto canon que escribo - creo que jamás toqué tanto las relaciones que JK creía apropiadas -. Os doy las gracias por leerme y dejarme mensajes y espero de todo corazón que siga siendo así. Me animáis mucho con las cosas que me decís *-*

Un saludo enorme!

PD: Respondiendo a la duda que he visto por ahí, de si Hermione siempre a estado interesada en EF, responde que no desde que vio a Harry interesado en ello, pero nada más supo para qué servía y todo eso enseguida decidió tomarla para ayudarlo con esa carga que hay sobre sus hombros. Como bien has dicho **Pan d'thor**, Hermione siempre ha sacrificado mucho por Harry y eso, desde luego, lo mantengo, porque es gracias a lo que Rowling me ha hecho enamorarme de esta pareja. Ella da, y nunca ha pedido nada a cambio :P

.


	17. El despertar

.

.

**Capítulo 17: El despertar**

.

.

Harry tomó impulso y de un salto eludió el hechizo que Ernie McMillan le envió desde el otro lado del salón, aterrizando sobre el suelo de piedra de una forma tan forzada que incluso sus compañeros lanzaron un alarido de dolor cuando chocó contra el muro con su costado izquierdo tras deslizarse por el pavimento, perdiendo sus gafas y la varita en el proceso. Apretando la mandíbula se incorporó hasta quedarse de rodillas y acto seguido se levantó con esfuerzo, su mirada cayendo al instante en el semblante preocupado de Hermione siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Y él no pudo evitar sentirse así también, preocupado, puesto que se había dado cuenta, después de lo difícil que le era librarse de los ataques de su compañero del ED, de que en lugar de caminar hacia adelante en su recuperación, parecía que avanzaba un paso para después retroceder dos. No había sido capaz de invocar un hechizo de defensa y por eso había estado saltando por el aula como si fuera un mono esquivando tomatazos, lo cual apenas le había dado tiempo siquiera para tratar de derribar a Ernie antes de que él lo hiciera.

'Volved a vuestras marcas, empezaremos de nuevo' indicó Remus mientras se mantenía junto a los demás alumnos a un costado del aula, con expresión pensativa.

'Profesor…' lo llamó Hermione con voz temblorosa, ganándose su atención '¿No cree que-?' Harry estaba seguro de que había estado a punto de decirle que quizá debería de considerar dar por finalizado ese duelo para que otros se enfrentaran antes de que él saliera dañado, pero no fue necesario ni que el ojiverde intercediera por él, ni que tampoco lo hiciera Remus. Antes de que la castaña pudiera terminar de hablar la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres se abrió, permitiendo que McGonagall entrara en la estancia a paso veloz y con talante sobresaltado.

'Minerva, ¿a qué viene este honor?' le preguntó Remus mientras indicaba tanto a Harry como a Ernie que se mantuvieran quietos hasta que él les indicara que podían continuar, ignorando por completo lo que él también sabía había sido un intento por parte de Hermione de interrumpir el duelo que había planeado.

'Siento la interrupción, Remus, pero necesito que el señor Potter me acompañe enseguida' todos los pares de ojos volaron en dirección a un moreno que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras meditaba la razón por la que la directora podría buscarlo. No había hecho nada que lo hiciera merecedor de un castigo y Minerva jamás lo buscaba a él por motivos que atañían a los Premios Anuales, por tanto no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué podía estar sucediendo. ¿Habría pasado algo grave?

'Por supuesto, profesora. Señor Smith, usted ocupará el puesto vacante del señor Potter en el duelo' indicó el licántropo después de que él y Minerva intercambiaran una rápida mirada de comprensión al tiempo que Harry detenía sus ojos en los rostros ceñudos de Hermione y Ron.

'Potter, si no le importa…' el ojiverde agitó la cabeza y echó un rápido vistazo a la directora para verla abandonar la Sala de los Menesteres sin mirar atrás, por lo que, todavía confuso, echó a andar siguiendo sus pasos y con la desagradable sensación de que recibiría un castigo por algo que ni siquiera había hecho.

'¿Ocurre algo, profesora?' le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos mientras trataba de seguir su andar frenético, sorprendido por la rapidez que tenían las piernas de esa anciana mientras avanzaban a lo largo de los pasillos en un silencio que sólo se veía interrumpido por el resonar de los pasos de ambos contra el suelo de piedra y por el respirar agitado de Harry.

Minerva lo miró por encima de sus gafas de media luna, pero no respondió, sino que de nuevo fijó sus atenciones en el camino que debían seguir y giró a la izquierda en el siguiente pasillo, deteniéndose a los pies de la gárgola que los conduciría a su despacho.

'_Lealtad_' dijo con voz clara y la estatua comenzó a girar sobre su eje haciendo aparecer frente a ellos unas escaleras de caracol que la mujer se apresuró a escalar. Harry tomó aliento y la siguió, temiendo que lo que fuera que había sucedido para que lo llamase a su despacho se tratase de algo tan grave como para que lo guiara hasta allí y no hubieran podido conversar en alguna otra parte. ¿Quizá su estado de salud, que iba y venía, había llegado al fin a oídos de la directora y le esperaba una buena reprimenda que no deseaba darle en un lugar de carácter público? Con manos sudorosas y piernas de gelatina siguió a la directora hasta su despacho y cerró la puerta tras su espalda después de que ella se lo pidiera en un susurro.

'Qué bueno verte, Harry' sus pies se detuvieron en cuanto escuchó aquella voz dirigiéndose a él y, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, volteó sobre sus talones y miró al frente para encontrarse con que el retrato que con anterioridad Minerva le había indicado ocuparía Albus, ya no estaba vacío.

Y allí estaba Dumbledore luciendo una de sus túnicas celestes, contemplándolo con sus profundos ojos azules chispeantes sobre las gafas con forma de media luna mientras le sonreía con lo que parecía un deje de diversión bajo su larguísima barba blanca como la nieve.

'Pasa y siéntate. No te quedes ahí de pie' le indicó el hombre extendiendo los brazos hacia adelante para señalar las sillas que había al otro lado de la mesa, donde Minerva ya se había instalado para poder ver al fallecido director de frente.

.

.

Una hora y media más tarde, y después de haber vivido una auténtica batalla campal en el despacho de Minerva, Harry descendió los escalones en torno a la gárgola pisando fuerte y con la sensación de que le salía humo por las orejas. Desde que había recibido la carta de Dumbledore en la madrugada de su cumpleaños que había deseado con todas sus fuerzas regresar a Hogwarts para poder ver de nuevo a su mentor, ¿y para qué? Se sentía como si ese tiempo que había pasado escuchándolo no le hubiera servido de nada. No le había revelado el misterio que envolvía su muerte, ni tampoco le había dicho absolutamente nada de los Horcruxes. No. Lo que Albus se dedicó a hacer en esos noventa minutos, fue reprenderlo por sus descuidos en cuanto a su magia, a su abandono total en todo aquello que le había dicho que hiciera y a decirle, además, que estaba dispuesto a alejarlo del equipo de Quidditch si se negaba a empezar las clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia que, desde incluso antes de su muerte, le había organizado con la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Nina VanHoor.

Harry debía admitir que había abandonado el despacho enfadado, como hacía semanas no se sentía. Ya ni siquiera se debía al hecho de que una persona que en realidad había muerto lo hubiera regañado como si tuviera algún derecho sobre él, porque en realidad sabía que de cierta forma así era. Dumbledore se había preocupado por mantenerlo a salvo y preparado para lo que fuera que tendría que enfrentarse durante su tiempo en un cuerpo de carne y hueso y, ahora que ocupaba un retrato que podía abandonar a su antojo, simplemente seguía haciendo lo mismo.

El ojiverde sabía que todo lo que ese hombre hacía era por su bien, pero ¿no haberle respondido a ninguna de sus preguntas de forma deliberada? Harry no podía creerse que el anciano se atreviera a sonreírle cada vez que él le reclamaba alguna información que le había prometido, comentándole que tendrían tiempo para hablar acerca de esos temas cuando en sí se considerasen importantes. Lo que ahora le interesaba a Dumbledore era que Harry se entrenara en las artes de leer la mente de las personas y evitar que a él le hicieran lo mismo, y de poco había servido el insistirle en que Voldemort no había vuelto a intentar manipular sus visiones y pensamientos. El moreno sabía que de seguro era porque Ese-Que-No-Debe-De-Ser-Nombrado estaba demasiado ocupado aterrorizando a la sociedad como para perder el tiempo con él y que en cualquier momento volvería a la carga. Era consciente de que necesitaba estar listo para bloquear sus intrusiones e impedirle que pudiera intentar recaudar información directamente desde su cabeza, pero estaba cegado porque Dumbledore se había negado en absoluto a revelarle nada.

Furioso como se sentía, avanzaba a lo largo del pasillo a pasos rápidos y con respiración agitada mientras deseaba destruir algo, cualquier cosa que lo ayudara a liberar su ira de ese momento. Apretando la mandíbula sustrajo su varita del interior de la túnica y fijó sus ojos en su objetivo, una de las armaduras que decoraba el pasillo. Deseaba hacerla estallar en pedazos, desintegrarla e incluso hasta patearla y morderla, mas cuando iba a pronunciar el hechizo sosteniendo la varita con energía dentro de su mano derecha, alguien lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó a voltearse sobresaltado y dispuesto a atacar. Hasta que los ojos marrones de Hermione se fundieron en los suyos en una mirada preocupada e inquisitiva. Harry bajó la varita y dejó caer sus hombros con aire derrotado.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' le preguntó la castaña con el ceño fruncido y sin dejar de contemplar su rostro para ser testigo de las emociones que allí se representaban después de que él hubiera decidido mirar a otro lado.

'Nada' respondió apretando la mandíbula y guardando de nuevo su varita en el interior de su túnica 'Absolutamente nada'

'Harry, has estado casi dos horas hablando con McGonagall, así que no me voy a creer que te ha ido a buscar con tanta urgencia para aprenderte a hacer calceta, por mucho que a los elfos domésticos pudiera beneficiarlos el que les tejieras calcetines de colores' le dijo Hermione con tono sarcástico y obligando al moreno a contemplarla con expresión sombría antes de chistar la lengua y girar de forma brusca, retomando así su camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

La chica lo siguió sin pensarlo dos veces y aunque él no le hubiera dicho que podía acompañarlo, limitándose a mantener su ritmo frenético al andar sin abrir la boca aún cuando el moreno era consciente de que deseaba insistirle en el tema hasta que él se decidiera a hablar. Pero Harry no quería hablar, al menos no en ese momento cuando todavía se sentía enfadado por la forma en la que Dumbledore lo había eludido en los temas que a él más le importaban. ¿Es que acaso ese anciano no se percataba de lo mucho que él necesitaba saber por qué Malfoy había regresado a la escuela después de lo sucedido el año anterior; por qué no debería de odiar a Severus Snape a pesar de que le había arrebatado la vida?

Ni siquiera terminaba de comprender la razón por la que todavía no le había partido la cara a Draco Malfoy, de hecho, siendo que se había encontrado con él en las ocasiones suficientes como para desear darle su merecido. Aunque tampoco podía decir que lo hubiera visto mucho, como si la _serpiente_ por fin se volviera consciente de que había águilas a su acecho esperando el momento justo para echarle las garras, y decidiera permanecer oculta en su nido.

Desde que el curso había comenzado no había provocado ningún enfrentamiento, cuando Malfoy normalmente era el primero en buscarle las cosquillas para que fuera él el primero en atacar. Se comportaba de un modo muy similar al año anterior, siempre alejado y sin llamar la atención, y Harry no era capaz de dejar de pensar en si planeaba algo, o por el contrario temía de veras por su integridad física decidiendo mantenerse al margen.

'Harry, ¿a dónde se supone que estamos yendo?' le preguntó la voz de Hermione a su lado, sin aliento, y él agitó la cabeza deteniéndose en seco para mirar a los lados.

Frunció el ceño sin poder creerse que su subconsciente lo hubiera llevado hasta las mazmorras, más allá del aula de Pociones y a apenas un par de pasillos de la sala común de Slytherin. Pensar en Snape y en Malfoy lo había trastornado.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' la castaña empleaba un tono tentativo, incluso temeroso, sin apartarle la vista de encima ni por un segundo mientras tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento, al tiempo que Harry no hacía otra cosa que tratar de ubicar el punto exacto en el que se hallaban '¿Te ha pedido McGonagall que hicieras algún recado por ella? Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos. Nunca había llegado hasta aquí' los ojos de Hermione abandonaron el rostro de Harry para mirar a los lados con curiosidad y lo que él pudo leer, aparte de ello, cierto desasosiego. Y el moreno la comprendía. Esa zona del castillo era fría, lúgubre y daba la sensación de ser habitada por un ser infernal que en cualquier momento los devoraría sin remisión.

'¿Tienes idea del camino que hemos recorrido hasta llegar aquí?' le preguntó a su amiga, quien de nuevo lo miró a los ojos asintiendo y abrazándose a sí misma. Harry supo que quizá estaba helada de frío y él, todavía acalorado por el enfado, no dudó en quitarse la túnica para colocarla por encima de aquellos frágiles hombros 'Entonces tú liderarás el camino de vuelta. Regresemos a la torre de Gryffindor' le dijo y Hermione echó a andar a pasos lentos en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado hasta que sacó al ojiverde de su estupor, haciéndole saber que se habían perdido de cierta forma.

'¿Podría considerar este paseo como tu primera ronda como Premio Anual?' la voz de Hermione todavía se mostraba insegura y por momento incluso parecía que no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

'¿Era eso lo que hacías cuando nos encontramos antes?' Harry la miró, percatándose de que mordía el labio inferior y ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza.

'Más o menos… Estaba haciendo mi ronda, sí, pero por una zona donde estaba segura te vería cuando abandonaras el despacho de McGonagall' respondió.

'¿Y cómo es que Ron no te ha acompañado? ¿Ya se le ha pasado la fiebre de ejercerte de guardaespaldas?' ese último interrogante bastó para que la mirada chocolate se clavara en el suelo empedrado que aparecía frente a ellos a cada paso que daban.

'Discutimos y se largó sin más dejándome sola junto a la biblioteca' Harry tuvo la sensación de que había algo que ella se guardaba para sí y decidió que respetaría su intimidad. Si Hermione quería contarle algo de lo sucedido, lo haría sin necesidad de que la presionara.

'McGonagall vino a buscarme porque Dumbledore por fin está en su retrato' espetó Harry sin más. La castaña se detuvo en seco y él hizo lo propio unos pasos más adelante, viéndose obligado a voltearse para poder mirarla.

'¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿De qué habéis hablado?' Harry abrió la boca para responderle cuando de pronto llegó a sus oídos el sonido de una voz alzándose estrepitosamente en una discusión. Su ceño se frunció al instante mientras veía cómo Hermione parecía extrañada por lo que estaba escuchando '¿Esa no es…?' no terminó la pregunta y el moreno la contempló de manera inquisitiva '¿Ginny?' el corazón de Harry brincó en su pecho y, al igual que si fuera movido por una fuerza mayor, se apresuró a dirigirse en la dirección de la que provenían los gritos.

No fue demasiado complicado comprender que la persona con la que la pelirroja discutía era más bien muda, un producto de su imaginación, o quizá sólo se limitaba a contestarle con un volumen de voz normal, puesto que sólo se la podía escuchar a ella sin importar lo cerca que se encontraran. Alcanzaron un cruce de pasillos y Harry estuvo dispuesto a salir de las sombras para irrumpir en escena y ver lo que sucedía, cuando la mano de Hermione lo tomó del brazo con firmeza y tiró de él hacia atrás. La miró y vio que le hacía un gesto para que permaneciera en silencio y él, aún sin saber bien por qué, obedeció y agudizó el oído para tratar de comprender algo.

'¡No sé por qué diablos malgasto mi tiempo y mi saliva en hablarte, cuando ni siquiera te soporto!' chilló Ginny en ese momento, dándoles a entender que no debían de estar muy lejos de ellos por lo alta y clara que habían podido escucharla '¿Y no se supone que el sentimiento es recíproco? No comprendo tu maldito empeño en meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen y mucho menos cuando se supone que eres tú quien disfruta haciendo llorar a la gente en lugar de ejercer el papel de consuelo. ¿Qué pretendes?' Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada de incomprensión después de no haber escuchado a nadie responderle a la pelirroja ante aquellos ataques que dirigía con tono envenenado 'Espero que no estés pensando en decirme que lo sientes, o que lo sucedido el año pasado te ha hecho comprender que en realidad el bando de los malos no te pertenecía en absoluto' el estómago de Harry se contrajo con la misma intensidad con la que Hermione encerró su antebrazo dentro de la palma de su mano con tanta energía que incluso pudo sentir las uñas de su mejor amiga traspasarle el jersey y la camisa.

'Voy a ir ahí y-' dijo el ojiverde dando un paso al frente, pero la chica a su lado de nuevo tiró de él.

'Espera. Quizá ni siquiera esté hablando con Malf-'

'¿Has terminado de gritar, o todavía te queda algo más por decir?' Hermione abrió los ojos de par en par y Harry apretó los puños. Aquella voz era inconfundible, y más lo era la forma en la que Draco arrastraba las palabras al hablar con aquella autosuficiencia que lograría que lo distinguieran entre un millón 'Por Merlín, Weasley, tan sólo te pregunté si te encontrabas bien. No es como si te ofreciera ir yo mismo a partirle las piernas a Potter por lo que te está haciendo' Hermione de nuevo contuvo a Harry para evitar que se mostrara frente a los dos muchachos que conversaban a unos metros de ellos, en el pasillo que se cruzaba con ése en el que ellos se mantenían ocultos.

'¿Y desde cuándo te importa si me sucede algo o no? A ti no te preocupa nadie más que tú mismo y, además, permíteme que te diga que estás muy equivocado en tus suposiciones. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensáis, mi vida no gira en torno a Harry' se escuchó una risa floja hacer eco tras las palabras de la pelirroja.

'Tus patéticos intentos por llamar su atención no han pasado desapercibidos, Weasley, así que no intentes meterme los dedos en los ojos de nuevo, porque una vez más te diré que no te servirá de nada. Debo admitir que hasta siento lástima por ti. La forma en la que te rebajas a él… Ese es un comportamiento que podría esperar de Granger, ¿pero de ti?'

Hermione se tensó al lado de Harry y él, que no pudo soportar el estar quieto por más tiempo tras ese último comentario, se soltó de su agarre y avanzó a toda prisa hacia la procedencia de las voces, quedándose paralizado cuando vio la proximidad a la que Malfoy y Ginny se encontraban. Apenas los separaban dos palmos y el rubio tenía una mano apoyada contra la pared al lado del rostro de la joven Weasley mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba ligeramente sobre el de ella. Harry dio un paso más dispuesto a acercarse y golpear a Draco con todas sus fuerzas, consciente de que su varita estaba en la túnica que le había colocado a Hermione sobre los hombros, pero apenas pudo avanzar. Las manos de la castaña se aferraron a sus hombros y de nuevo tiró de él hacia atrás.

'¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Acaso no has visto el plan en el que estaba Malfoy? Te juro que lo mataré si se le ocurre ponerle una mano-'

'¿Te has fijado tú en que Ginny no parecía para nada molesta con su cercanía? La hemos escuchado gritarle su rechazo, pero a mí no me pareció para nada que sus gestos reflejasen la brusquedad de las cosas que le dijo' Harry frunció el ceño mientras su estómago se encogía dolorosamente.

'No, Hermione… ¿Estás sugiriendo que-?' ella le tapó la boca antes de que alzara más la voz, delatándolos.

'No pongas en mis labios palabras que no he pronunciado' él la contempló con reproche y ella le destapó la boca para que pudiera hablar.

'Pero acabas de decir que-'

'La has rechazado, ¿recuerdas? Y ya que Dean no le ha servido de mucho…' Harry frunció el ceño.

'¿No te parece que estás sacando las cosas fuera de contexto? Darme celos con Thomas fue un intento sucio por llamar mi atención, pero de ahí a que se lance a los leones y se haga amiga de Malfoy…' Hermione abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero volvió a cerrarla al percatarse, quizá, de que Harry no estaba preparado para escuchar lo que realmente ella pensaba.

'Nunca subestimes a una mujer despechada' el moreno la contempló horrorizado 'Larguémonos de aquí antes de que nos descubran. Lo último que necesitamos para ponerle el broche de oro al día de hoy es un enfrentamiento con esos dos'

'Eso es ridículo. Llevo desde el viaje de tren queriendo partirle la cara y tengo la excusa-'

'Lo merece, Harry, créeme que sí, pero no vas a hacerlo. Eres Premio Anual y no debes de mostrar esa clase de comportamiento. Además…' ella mordió su labio inferior y él frunció el ceño sin comprender qué sucedía, ni por qué la castaña parecía de pronto sentirse cohibida '¿Cómo explicaríamos nuestra presencia aquí?' le preguntó y él se encogió de hombros 'Antes de responder, recuerda que Ginny tiene la alocada idea de que tú sientes algo por mí y no le será demasiado complicado el dejar que su imaginación se salga de contexto. Estamos en la otra punta del castillo de donde deberíamos de encontrarnos, por Merlín' él tragó saliva y se humedeció los labios, asintiendo.

.

.

'¿Por qué diablos no me habías dicho antes nada de la carta que Dumbledore te escribió?' preguntó Hermione mientras depositaba el trozo de pergamino sobre la mesilla de noche de su lado de la cama, en el dormitorio del ojiverde.

Ambos se habían escabullido de las mazmorras a toda prisa y esperando no haber sido vistos ni por Ginny ni por Malfoy y, tras una breve visita a las cocinas para que Harry comiera algo ya que se había perdido la cena en su charla con Dumbledore, habían subido a la torre de los Premios Anuales para que él pudiera contarle con mayor lujo de detalles lo que había sucedido en el despacho de dirección. Una vez Harry se había decidido a mostrarle la carta que Albus le había hecho llegar en el día de su cumpleaños para que pudiera leerla con sus propios ojos, se habían asentado en la habitación del moreno y él le había contado lo ocurrido en el despacho que ahora pertenecía a McGonagall, aunque en sí no pareciera ser ella quien en realidad llevaba las riendas, sino Albus. Parecía que el fallecido director había dejado todo muy bien atado antes de su muerte y que en sí Minerva sólo se encargaba de asegurarse de que todo se cumpliera según lo dictaminado.

Hermione escuchó las protestas de Harry acerca de lo frustrado que se sentía porque el anciano no hubiera querido tratar ninguno de los temas que él deseaba saber, sino que más bien se había ido por las ramas.

'De todas formas concuerdo con él en que debes de empezar a practicar de nuevo Oclumancia. Y si también aprendes Legeremancia, pues mira, mejor' el ojiverde veía en el rostro de su amiga una mueca de falta de convencimiento que lo llevó a contemplarla con una ceja enarcada.

'¿Pero?' preguntó, seguro de que su discurso tenía también una parte que ella no apoyaba.

'¿_Nina VanHoor_? ¿Acaso no hay nadie más en este maldito castillo lleno de Aurores que pueda ayudarte que no sea _ella_?'

'Llevabas tanto tiempo sin demostrar tu desagrado por ella que incluso pensé que ya habías comenzado a tomarle aprecio, pero veo que estaba equivocado' comentó él con tono de burla, ganándose una mirada de reproche fingido.

'Es una profesora excelente, eso no puede negarse…'

'Pero hay algo de ella que no te convence' finalizó Harry por la castaña, quien asintió con aire pensativo 'Hermione, ¿no crees que estás siendo demasiado paranoica con el tema? Concuerdo contigo cuando dices eso del aura de misterio que la envuelve, pero quizá se deba a que ella es así y punto'

'Se me olvidaba que tú, al igual que Ron, también te inclinas por la teoría de Luna de que podría tener parte de sangre _Veela_ y que por eso -'

'Si tú no te unes a esa opinión se debe – y lo sabes bien – a que te sientes tan insegura cuando Luna está cerca de Ron, que incluso de forma inconsciente te vuelves en su contra' la castaña lo contempló indignada y, unos segundos después, también sonrojada.

'¡Eso es absurdo!' exclamó con ímpetu.

'Conoces a Fleur y eres consciente de que hay algo diferente en ella que la vuelve misteriosa…'

'¡Pero no es para nada lo mismo!'

'Hermione, de veras no necesitas dejarme sordo para hacerte oír' protestó después de que su último grito le perforara los tímpanos.

'Lo siento, pero si deseas que continuemos teniendo una conversación civilizada, me temo que deberíamos de cambiar de tema' él apretó los labios para no sonreír. Le hacía demasiada gracia ver a Hermione perdiendo los papeles con ciertos temas y, aunque le parecía que se veía terriblemente adorable cuando estaba molesta, sabía que era mejor no provocarla.

_Un segundo, ¿qué se veía terriblemente adorable? ¿Terriblemente? Con anterioridad he admitido que es adorable, pero, ¿hasta tal punto?_, se preguntó entonces, sobresaltándose por alguna extraña razón.

Miró a otro lado antes de que más pensamientos absurdos asaltaran su cabeza acerca de lo que su mejor amiga le parecía o no y mordió su labio inferior, otros temas que había dejado de lado asaltando su mente.

'No crees que esa fuera la primera vez que Malfoy y Ginny mantenían una conversación, ¿verdad?' preguntó antes de poder arrepentirse o pensar dos veces lo que decía. Hermione lo miró al fin, sus ojos marrones brillando de tal modo que el estómago se le retorció dolorosamente al ser consciente de que no sería necesario que dijera nada para saber su respuesta 'Quizá debería de hablar con ella' la castaña no trató de disimular su sorpresa 'Malfoy no es de fiar y…'

'Está yendo demasiado lejos con sus juegos' dijo Hermione, echándole una mano para expresar el bullicio de ideas que se agolpaba en su mente. Harry asintió '¿Todavía te parece que mantenerte alejado de ella es lo más sensato?' él de nuevo movió la cabeza a modo de afirmación y la chica suspiró 'Entonces permite que sea yo quien hable con ella. Le diré que estaba haciendo mis rondas y que los vi…'

'Bien pudimos haberle dicho eso mismo antes, pero tú te fuiste por las ramas con teorías conspiratorias'

'Ginny sólo ve lo que le da la gana ahora, Harry. No importaría que le dijésemos la verdad, ella creería antes que somos amantes secretos a espaldas de todos' el ojiverde tragó saliva de pronto, sobresaltado cuando una imagen difusa de su mejor amiga asaltándolo en un beso prohibido y muy alejado de lo fraternal invadió su mente.

Un cosquilleo comenzó a ascenderle a lo largo de la columna, bailoteando en su pecho mientras agitaba la cabeza para alejar aquello de su cabeza preguntándose de dónde diablos había surgido semejante locura 'Además, es más creíble que sea yo quien hable con ella. Ni loca se creería que tú los viste y no irrumpiste en escena a golpes'

'Lo habría hecho de buena gana si tú no me lo hubieras impedido' ella lo contempló con cierto brillo travieso que de nuevo le produjo un cosquilleo en el pecho 'D-de todas formas creo que hablaré yo con ella… Le diré que alguien los vio y me lo dijo' Hermione lo contempló extrañada por la manera en la que le había temblado la voz.

'Como quieras, pero procura que en esta ocasión no acabéis discutiendo'

'Trataré de evitarlo, aunque lo veo como algo que es bastante probable que suceda' la castaña rodó los ojos y él una vez más tragó saliva, preguntándose de dónde provenía en esa ocasión la sensación de nervios que lo invadía.

¿Qué le sucedía últimamente que parecía sentir con más fortaleza todas las emociones que lo embargaban?

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

N/A: Hola a tods! Sé que últimamente no publico con la misma continuidad que al principio, y lo siento. A ver si a partir de ahora cuelgo los capítulos más seguidos, porque verdaderamente los merecéis con los mensajes que me dejáis con cada uno. Sois geniales y me alegra que la historia os esté gustando. Sobre todo la manera en la que manejo la amistad de Harry y Hermione, que es algo en lo que estoy poniendo mucho empeño. Como ya he dicho, quiero hacer de su romance algo realista y nada precipitado y para ello debo ir paso a paso, cimentando esos sentimientos más profundos con una buena base de amistad. Harry parece estar abriendo ya los ojos - por fin - pero todavía falta un poquito para que la castaña deje también de ser tan ciega y admita que le corresponde.

Ahora, una vez más, responderé a **Pan d'thor**. Realmente tus comentarios apuntan con mucha precisión a cómo llevo la historia y también me hacen saber que piensas muy parecido a mí. Yo también esperaba que Rowling mostrara más de Hermione, pero no ha sido así. Es mi personaje preferido - aunque debo admitir que hay aspectos de ella que me hacen querer ahorcarla y los Harmony comprenderéis a qué me refiero con eso :-P -, y por eso me habría gustado conocerla más. JK no nos permitió hacerlo, así que por eso he decidido no sólo meter a sus padres en la historia, sino también mostrar aspectos de ellos que considero se reflejan en su hija. Hermione tiene mucho de su madre, pero también de su padre y eso se irá viendo más adelante. Con ello quiero decirte que efectivamente Hermione tiene hobbies aparte de los libros y la calceta - o al menos en mi mente sí xDDDD - y pronto podrás ver qué pensé desde siempre que pegaría con su personalidad - porque no pienso ser tan OoC como para que de pronto Hermione quiera jugar al Quidditch por su propio pie -. Ya veremos qué opinas cuando lo veas jajajaja. Ya tenía pensado incluir algo así en el fic, pero de todos modos muchísimas gracias por la sugerencia y no te preocupes, porque llevando yo las riendas Hermione y su familia tendrán más espacio y no sólo los Weasley - que por cierto, es verdad que sabemos hasta de sus familiares lejanos ¬¬. Qué le costaba a JK hablar un poco de los padres de Hermione y de ella misma? Al parecer, mucho ¬¬ -. Un saludo y espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Gracias a todos por vuestros mensajes, por leerme, y por anotar esta historia como "favorita". Enserio me hacéis sentir halagada.

Un saludo a tods y hasta la próxima publicación!


	18. Realidad

.

.

**Capítulo 18: Realidad**

.

.

Harry entró en el salón privado de Premios Anuales arrastrando los pies y la cartera donde transportaba los libros, con los ánimos por el suelo y agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Ese día había sido demasiado largo para su gusto, y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera acostarse en cualquier lado e intentar quedarse dormido lo más deprisa posible. Hermione, que se encontraba en la mesa que había junto a una de las ventanas escribiendo sin cesar sobre una larguísima hoja de pergamino, alzó la mirada y lo contempló con el ceño fruncido mientras Harry se dirigía al sofá, dejándose caer sobre éste a peso muerto, consciente de que su mejor amiga querría saber qué tal le había ido en su primera lección de Oclumancia con la profesora VanHoor y que no le daría un respiro hasta que se lo contara. Y, oh, Merlín, si ella supiera cómo su día había llegado a complicarse en cuestión de una hora y pico…

'¿Tan mal te fue?' le preguntó la castaña colocando la pluma sobre la mesa para contemplarlo con gesto de preocupación después de que él no dijera nada desde que había entrado. Ni siquiera la había saludado, sino que se había limitado a tirarse en el sofá en silencio.

Harry lanzó un suspiro como respuesta y cerró los ojos. Tenía en la mente una ensalada de imágenes que hacía que su dolor de cabeza se volviera más punzante y, por si eso fuera poco, un nudo en su pecho lo mantenía preocupado por algo, y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía por qué habría de estarlo. O sí, quizá sí. Su vida se había complicado en cuestión de minutos. Escuchó los pasos de su mejor amiga acercándose y, para cuando abrió los ojos, ella se encontraba a su lado contemplándolo todavía con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

'Nos besamos' dijo Harry, viendo cómo la mandíbula de su mejor amiga se desencajaba al tiempo que lo contemplaba horrorizada.

'¿_Qué_?' preguntó en un tono de voz agudo, sorprendido, temeroso '¿Cómo que os besasteis?' Harry se llevó las manos al rostro y se frotó los ojos bajo las gafas mientras asentía lentamente y gruñía contra las palmas, mostrándole su desasosiego.

'No debió suceder, pero-'

'¿_No debió suceder_? Harry, por todos los magos de la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, si McGonagall llegara a enterarse la echaría del castillo sin pensárselo dos veces. ¡Es del todo inapropiado! ¿Cómo diablos sucedió eso?' Hermione parecía fuera de sí y él de pronto se sintió sobresaltado por una sensación extraña que le sacudía las entrañas.

Se destapó los ojos y la miró sin entender nada de lo que acababa de decirle, preguntándose por qué Hermione decía que era inapropiado que besara a Ginny cuando ella había sido la primera en intentar que solucionara las cosas con la pelirroja, y mucho menos por qué diablos habría McGonagall de echarla del castillo por un simple beso. Sabía que a la directora no le agradaba demasiado que los alumnos mostraran afecto de esa clase públicamente, pero jamás había llegado siquiera a llamarle la atención a nadie a menos que el comportamiento fuera, como Hermione diría, demasiado indecoroso.

'¡Harry!' exclamó la castaña mientras lo contemplaba con absoluto reproche por todo el tiempo que se estaba tomando en responder. Él se encogió de hombros y la contempló en un gesto que le inquiría sin palabras el por qué tanto revuelo ante algo que a su mejor amiga incluso debería de alegrarla, en lugar de aterrorizarla como parecía que estaba haciendo '¿Cómo diablos puedes actuar como si no hubiera sucedido nada? ¿Es que ni siquiera te das cuenta de las consecuencias?' él alzó las cejas y se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo.

'En realidad supe que se trataba de un error en cuanto sucedió, pero-'

'¿Pero?' Hermione parecía demasiado ansiosa. Tanto, que Harry comenzaba a sentirse más nervioso de lo normal ante ella.

'Verás, si me interrumpes es imposible que hable' protestó y la castaña se limitó a rodar los ojos y a lanzar un suspiro 'De todas formas, ¿por qué reaccionas así? Creí que querías que eso pasara' Hermione de nuevo lo contempló con horror como si no pudiera creerse que le hubiera dicho eso, hasta que de pronto cerró la boca, frunció el ceño y achinó los ojos.

'¿Tratas de burlarte de mí, o es que simplemente no hablamos de la misma persona?' preguntó y ese fue el turno de Harry para menear la cabeza con confusión.

'¿Y con quién más iba a besarme que no fuera Ginny?' el ojiverde fue testigo directo de cómo la expresión de Hermione pasaba de catástrofe a alivio de un momento a otro y también de cómo sus mejillas, segundos después, se teñían de un color rosado que lo llevó a él a fruncir el ceño '¿De quién pensabas que estaba hablando?'

'La última vez que te vi, ibas a reunirte con la profesora VanHoor para practicar Oclumancia y-' la explicación de la castaña fue interrumpida por una estridente carcajada de Harry que sólo provocó que ella se sonrojara todavía más y que le enviara una mirada cargada de reproche 'Debiste decirme desde un principio que te habías encontrado con Ginny y esta confusión no habría tenido lugar. Merlín, casi me provocas un infarto y tú ahí, burlándote' meneó la cabeza a los lados y lanzó un suspiro mientras el moreno seguía riéndose de tal forma que incluso había empezado a retorcerse en el sofá '¿Lo vas a dejar ya? No es mi culpa que me hagas pensar que tampoco sería algo tan alocado por cómo la miras siempre' Harry dejo de reírse al instante y contempló a Hermione con ojos astutos.

'¿Y cómo se supone que la miro?' le preguntó con perspicacia y de cierta forma con una pose a la defensiva.

'Como un auténtico…' carraspeó 'Como si te gustara lo que estás viendo' el ojiverde enarcó una ceja al ver que se había corregido en su propia explicación haciendo una mueca que implicaba alivio, lo que lo llevó a preguntarse cuál sería la palabra que iba a emplear antes de cambiar de idea decidiendo que quizá a Harry no le habría gustado oírla 'No trates de negarlo, porque es así y además no eres el único' él rodó los ojos ante lo deprisa que había hablado, como temiendo que fuera a preguntarle qué iba a decir antes de corregirse. Discutir con Hermione acerca de la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y lo que ésta provocaba en los hombres era una pérdida de tiempo, así que decidió que no diría nada 'Ahora explícame qué ha sucedido con Ginny' él se mordió los labios con cierta impaciencia, consciente de que lo que iba a contarle era algo de lo que él mismo se arrepentía por más de una razón.

'Al salir de la práctica de Oclumancia - la cual fue un desastre, por cierto -, me la encontré en el pasillo y le pedí que conversásemos, ya sabes, para preguntarle por lo de Malfoy. ¿Te puedes creer que antes de decirme que hablaría conmigo me preguntó la razón por la que volvía a _dirigirle la palabra_? ¡Yo! ¡Cuando fue ella quien comenzó a eludirme como la peste y a torcerme la cara después de nuestra última discusión!' exclamó con cierto enfado mientras Hermione meneaba la cabeza y le daba un leve manotazo en el costado para indicarle que se hiciera a un lado y así poder tomar asiento en el borde del sofá, al lado de su cadera. Una vez la castaña se acomodó y lo miró con gran interés, él se decidió a seguir relatándole los hechos de los últimos veinte minutos 'Discutimos durante un rato acerca de eso, de quién había dejado de hablarle a quién, y cuando me di cuenta de que no llegaría a ningún lado de seguir así, le pregunté a bocajarro acerca de Malfoy' Harry se humedeció los labios mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire y podía ver, aún con los ojos abiertos, la imagen nítida del rostro de Ginny transformándose en una máscara de perplejidad 'Le dije que había llegado a mis oídos que habían sido vistos juntos y le pregunté si acaso él le estaba dando problemas. Quería comprobar si sería capaz de engañarme una vez más, pero no fue así. Me dijo de una forma clara y directa que _Draco_ – sí, empleó su nombre – no había hecho otra cosa que preocuparse por ella y que le estaba agradecida porque al menos alguien sí lo hacía' Hermione lo contempló con las cejas alzadas y carraspeó, indicándole que deseaba dar su opinión acerca de algo. Harry asintió y le permitió hablar.

'Espero que fueras consciente en ese momento de que sólo te estaba provocando, buscando una reacción de tu parte'

'Lo fui, pero de igual modo no pude evitar estallar' la castaña rodó los ojos.

'Es como si ahora mismo estuviera allí, escuchándote preguntarle desde cuando Malfoy era Draco para ella mientras te ponías frenético. Harry, de veras, ¿es que no has aprendido nada de Ginny en las últimas semanas?'

'No pude evitarlo. Te juro que me mordí la lengua, pero cuando me dijo que la dejara seguir con su vida como le viniera en gana ya que yo no quería formar parte de ella, me cegué. La tomé del brazo y la besé, sin más' Hermione atrapó su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras centraba su mirada en sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su regazo '¿Qué?' inquirió, seguro de que había algo que estaba pensando y que tarde o temprano querría compartir con él.

'Tan sólo me preguntaba cuál fue su reacción a ese beso' dijo Hermione y a él, aún cuando le parecía que quizá estaba equivocado, le dio la sensación de que no estaba demasiado cómoda con la duda que tenía. Meneó la cabeza asegurándose a sí mismo que estaba alucinando y se tragó saliva antes de seguir hablando.

'En un principio simplemente se me quedó mirando, sin creérselo, pero después de que yo le pidiera perdón por el arrebato y me insultara a mí mismo en alto mostrando así mi arrepentimiento, me dio una bofetada y se largó' la castaña suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, meneando la cabeza.

'Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero, pero lo tenías bien merecido. No sé para qué la besas si después decides echarte atrás. Has hecho que se ilusionara y-'

'No fue lo mismo' la interrumpió el moreno, ganándose una ceja enarcada de alguien que lo contemplaba esperando que se explicara mejor para poder entender lo que le decía 'La besé por arrebato, pero también porque necesitaba comprobar algo que he estado pensando estos días…' Harry se incorporó ligeramente hasta quedarse sentado, con el rostro a tan solo un palmo del de una Hermione que en ese instante lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados 'Cuando la besé no sentí nada de lo que se supone debe sentir alguien que besa a la persona que ama' los ámbares se movieron a toda velocidad estudiando su rostro, como si estuvieran buscando la verdad en las palabras del ojiverde porque creyera que sus oídos la habían engañado.

Y Harry sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho, uno que durante los últimos días siempre lo asaltaba cuando Hermione se encontraba cerca de él. Con nerviosismo tomó aliento y, consciente al fin de lo cerca que estaban, apoyó las manos en el sofá y se arrastró unos centímetros hacia atrás para alejarse de ella una vez la imagen prohibida que se había producido en su mente de él y su mejor amiga besándose como si el mundo dependiera de ello, apareciera de nuevo en sus pensamientos. Al instante comenzó a sentir cómo todo su cuerpo se envolvía con un calor asfixiante y cerró los ojos, agitando la cabeza para tratar de alejar esa idea de allí. No sabía qué diablos le pasaba, pero desde que Hermione le había sugerido que Ginny podría pensar que ellos eran amantes a espaldas del mundo, creando de esa forma la escena en la que la castaña lo asaltaba con un beso voraz, no había dejado de mirarle los labios ni de preguntarse cómo sería el poder besarlos. Y como cada vez que esa clase de interrogantes e imágenes irrumpían en su mente, la culpabilidad lo envolvió y mordió con fuerza sus labios mientras se insultaba a sí mismo y le exigía a su cerebro una respuesta a por qué tenía que sucederle eso justo ahora, cuando todo era demasiado complicado.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' cuando abrió los ojos y miró a Hermione se percató de su semblante preocupado y, por alguna razón, aquello lo hizo sentir peor persona. Ella estaba ejerciendo el papel de mejor amiga y él no hacía otra cosa que imaginarse el cómo sería besarla, traicionándola de esa forma a ella y también a Ron.

'Sí. Tan sólo… Ha sido raro descubrir que en realidad Ginny ya no provoca nada en mí' dijo con voz temblorosa mientras una vez más sus ojos caían sobre los labios de la castaña mientras ésta los humedecía, desbocando los latidos de su corazón.

'¿Has pensado en la posibilidad de que sucediera eso sólo por la situación? Quiero decir… No siempre hay cosquilleos y encogimientos de corazón cuando besas a la persona por la que sientes algo y, además, estabais discutiendo. Es algo totalmente contradictorio' Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a contestarle que nunca antes no había sentido nada fuera de lo común al besar a la chica que quería, cuando de pronto su mente fue plenamente consciente de lo que acababa de decir su mejor amiga, como si hablara por experiencia.

'¿Te ha pasado con Ron alguna vez?' le preguntó sin pelos en la lengua y de forma directa, viéndola asentir mientras se encogía de hombros como si aquello careciera de total importancia. Entonces pensó que quizá no debería de decirle que a él era la primera vez que le pasaba, que antes con Ginny cada mirada, cada roce y beso le provocaba escalofríos que ahora no sentía y que lo convencían definitivamente de que ya no sentía nada por ella, tal y como se había planteado en los últimos días 'Yo… Creo…' se tomó su tiempo en buscar las palabras exactas que emplearía esperando que de ninguna forma ella se diera por aludida '¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que quizá había llegado a idealizar a Ginny?' Hermione asintió 'En aquel momento incluso yo pensé que estaba siendo injusto, al menos de cierta forma. Algo en mí me hizo decir eso y creo que al fin y al cabo ese yo tenía razón. Idealicé a Ginny y ahora que estoy viendo las cosas que puede llegar a hacer, me han hecho decepcionarme de cierta forma con ella…' la joven no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos con expresión abatida, sintiéndose apenada por lo que él le decía 'Darme cuenta de ello ha hecho que me sienta un poco aliviado de haberla besado. Imagínate que decido que volvamos y después me doy cuenta, demasiado tarde, de que en realidad lo nuestro murió junto con Dumbledore. Estoy seguro de que ya no sólo Ginny se me echaría encima, sino todos los Weasley, y no creo que pudiera soportar decepcionar a tantas personas'

'Harry-'

'No estoy exagerando' le robó las palabras de la boca 'No debí besarla porque fue un acto estúpido cuando se supone que trato de protegerla manteniéndola lejos de mí, pero una parte de mí agradece haberlo hecho para así saber que todo lo que he sentido por ella hasta ahora no han sido más que emociones programadas'

'Las emociones no se programan, sino que están ahí y se muestran cuando menos lo esperas' le dijo Hermione con tono condescendiente, como si estuviera respondiendo una pregunta de manual.

'Desde que hablé con Ginny y le conté que sabía lo de Dean, no había vuelto a sentir nada por ella. Es decir, sí, la veía por los pasillos y lamentaba que no pudiéramos hablarnos como antes a causa de lo que había sucedido entre nosotros, pero... nada más. Hasta que la vi con Malfoy' Hermione frunció el ceño, pareciendo que comprendía lo que iba a decirle a continuación antes incluso de que abriera la boca 'Lo que quise decir con lo de las emociones programadas estaba mal expresado. En sí me refería a los pensamientos. La vi con Malfoy y como se supone que volveríamos a estar juntos – porque es algo que le prometí -, creí que había sentido celos. Pero hoy me di cuenta de que más que celos, fue miedo a que pudiera hacerle daño. Cuando no sentí nada con el beso y aún así me molestó que me dijera que la dejara seguir con su vida, supe que lo que sentía distaba mucho de lo que había sentido el año pasado. No se trataba de amor, sino más bien de una preocupación de amigo' la chica asintió aún cuando no parecía muy segura de compartir su opinión '¿No te parece posible?'

'Al menos lo de los pensamientos programados tiene más sentido que lo de las emociones, pero aún así… ¿Estás seguro de que no sentiste nada?'

'Lo habría notado, ¿no crees?' Hermione lanzó un suspiro y asintió.

'Supongo que sí' dijo mientras consultaba su reloj de pulsera y mordía su labio inferior, al igual que si hubiera olvidado hacer algo importante y se le pasase la hora.

'No te habré entretenido otra vez, ¿verdad? ¿Has quedado con Ron? Porque de ser así dile que toda la culpa ha sido mía' la castaña alzó la mirada y la clavó en la esmeralda de su mejor amigo provocándole una extraña sensación en el pecho, como de desasosiego que enseguida lo llevó a preocuparse '¿Sucede algo?'

'Todavía… Aún no hemos hablado'

'Lo hicisteis esta mañana' Hermione enarcó una ceja.

'Sí, comentamos el tiempo y la comida que había en nuestros platos' dijo con cierto tono sarcástico que lo desconcertó 'Que al menos ahora sepamos comportarnos como personas civilizadas en lugar de discutir como gallos de corral en plena lucha por la gallina, no quiere decir que hayamos solucionado nuestras diferencias'

'¿No habéis vuelto a _hablar_ desde que discutisteis el día que vimos a Ginny con Malfoy?' Harry no ocultó su asombro mientras ella meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación '¿Tan grave fue el asunto?'

'Se supone que soy yo quien tiene que dar su brazo a torcer, pero no estoy segura'

'¿Quieres decir que te ha pedido disculpas y no las has aceptado?' ella frunció los labios.

'Más o menos' respondió con tono vacilante.

'Hermione, ¿recuerdas cuando me reprochaste que no te contara las cosas y me hiciste prometerte que seríamos los mejores amigos de siempre? Porque ahora eres tú quien no lo está cumpliendo' la castaña de nuevo eludió su mirada y él frunció el ceño, acordándose también de algo que le había pedido que no le comentara sin antes avisarlo '¿Se trata de… sexo?' interrogó con un nudo en la boca del estómago, sintiéndose incómodo al instante por el tema que él mismo había decidido abordar.

'Eso sigue siendo un problema, aunque en esta ocasión no es el único' Hermione tomó aliento y se puso de pie, caminando a pasos lentos hacia la chimenea encendida para extender sus manos frente a las llamas 'En realidad todo empezó porque no lo permití seguir con sus… avances. No sé si me entiendes' Harry tragó saliva y le susurró que había comprendido perfectamente lo que quería decirle con aquello. De nuevo habían comenzado a intimar y ella se había sentido incómoda, alejándolo 'Y de un momento a otro me estaba reprochando que cada vez pasáramos menos tiempo juntos. No entiende que mis labores de Premio Anual, sumadas a los deberes, al ED y al Quidditch, influyen en todo eso. Ambos estamos ocupados con nuestras cosas. Y eso sin tener en cuenta que…' la vio agitar la cabeza 'Es como si cada vez que yo no puedo estar con él por cualquier obligación, no existiera otra persona con la que él pueda reunirse que no sea Luna. ¿Acaso ya no le agrada la compañía de sus compañeros de cuarto? Le dije que comenzaba a inquietarme que pasara tanto tiempo con ella, ¿y sabes qué?' la escuchó reír, pero sabía que no era precisamente de felicidad y un nudo se instaló en su estómago, retorciéndolo 'Me dijo que lo mismo podía reprocharme él a mí, que para las pocas veces que podíamos estar juntos yo decidía hacer otras cosas. ¿Es que acaso sólo tú te has dado cuenta de que he bajado en mi rendimiento académico porque estudio menos para poder estar con él?' en ese momento lo miró y Harry sintió que el castillo se le caía encima al ver que tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

'Hermione, Ron puede llegar a ser muy-'

'Despistado, sí' Harry se puso en pie y se acercó a ella, apresurándose a limpiarle las mejillas con los pulgares en una caricia suave que lo llevó a reconocer el tacto sedoso de la piel de su mejor amiga. La miró fijamente a los ojos percatándose de lo bien que se sentía tenerla así, aunque las circunstancia no le agradara demasiado. Hermione suspiró y se apartó de él, volviendo a encarar la chimenea 'No estoy segura de que pueda soportar todo esto por más tiempo. Ya ni siquiera me importa que se pase la tarde con Luna aprendiendo acerca de criaturas mágicas - al menos así estudia, pero me parece demasiado que después, cuando estamos solos, se dedique a contarme lo mucho que ha aprendido con ella. ¿Y conmigo, que siempre hago lo que está en mi mano para ayudarle en todo lo que puedo?'

'Hermione, yo… No creo que debas tomarte las cosas tan a pecho. Ron en muchas ocasiones te ha demostrado que se siente agradecido cuando le echas una mano con los deberes' le dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro, aportándole el único apoyo que podía darle, porque en realidad no sabía muy bien qué más decir. Ejerciendo un poco de presión en el hombro de su amiga la obligó a que de nuevo lo encarase y él, en un gesto repentino, le pellizcó cariñosamente la nariz 'No me gusta verte así y ni siquiera sé qué hacer para que te sientas mejor'

'Me escuchas, Harry, y eso es más que suficiente para mí. Siento aburrirte, de veras, porque tú tienes tus propios problemas como para que aún por encima te cargue con los míos' en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas silenciosas habían llegado a su fin y que su mejor amiga comenzaba a sollozar. Dio un paso hacia ella dispuesto a abrazarla, pero Hermione lo esquivó mientras aspiraba enérgicamente por la nariz 'Creo que iré a darme un baño, Harry, gracias, pero ahora mismo no sería una buena compañía para nadie más que no sea Myrtle la Llorona' y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, salió disparada hacia el baño y cerró la puerta a su espalda dejándolo allí, solo y preocupado.

Y dolido, debía añadir, porque verla sufrir le partía el corazón y por eso decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento era bajar a hablar con Ron a solas. Desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts apenas habían compartido un par de palabras entre ellos sin que nadie más los acompañase, debido sobre todo a que él ahora parecía pasar todo su tiempo libre con Hermione o Luna, pero había llegado el momento de mantener una charla con él. Sería discreto, breve y trataría de no levantar sospechas.

.

.

Encontró a Ron en uno de los sillones de la sala común de Gryffindor y no pudo evitar su sorpresa al ver que no estaba reunido con los demás chicos, sino que más bien se encontraba aislado del jaleo a su alrededor con un libro entre sus manos. Harry se acercó hasta él y pudo leer que se trataba de un ejemplar de criaturas mágicas que parecía sumirlo en otro mundo, puesto que no se habría percatado de la presencia del ojiverde si no fuera porque éste decidió ir a por todas y le propinó un manotazo a modo de saludo en el hombro antes de tomar asiento en el apoyabrazos del sillón que ocupaba.

'Oh, Harry, no te había visto. ¿Vienes de la clase con Nina?' le preguntó Ron haciendo que él alzase una ceja al ver que apenas había despegado unos segundos la mirada del libro y que, además, había llamado a la profesora por su nombre.

'Son más de las diez y la clase era a las ocho, así que digamos que en sí no vengo directo de allí, sino que hice un par de paradas' le respondió mientras calculaba las probabilidades de que Ron lo hubiera escuchado puesto que parecía totalmente sumergido en su lectura.

'¿Y qué tal te ha ido, compañero?'

'Oh, genial. Entró y salió de mi mente todas las veces que le vino en gana sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, me levantó dolor de cabeza, me agotó física y emocionalmente por todos los recuerdos que me asaltaron, y aún por encima me recriminó mi falta de concentración para no poder eludir sus ataques. Fue una experiencia magnífica y estoy deseando que llegue la próxima lección' dijo con sarcasmo. Ron lo miró de nuevo y finalmente cerró el libro dejándolo sobre su regazo '¿Desde cuándo estás tan interesado en las criaturas mágicas? Que yo recuerde, odiabas esa asignatura incluso cuando nos la impartía Hagrid y te facilitaba las cosas' aquella pregunta se la hizo con toda intención de que abordaran el tema de Luna, pero jamás pensó que la sonrisa que Ron le dirigió antes de responder fuera a ser tan sincera.

'Me lo ha dejado Luna y debo admitir que tenía toda la razón del mundo cuando me dijo que si no me gustaban las criaturas mágicas, era porque nunca había prestado verdadera atención a lo increíbles que en sí son. Encuentro apasionantes las características de cada una e incluso comienzo a comprender por qué Charlie se hizo experto en dragones, y hasta lo envidio' Harry alzó las cejas, mostrándose sorprendido.

'Me alegra que hayas encontrado algo que te apasione tanto como el Quidditch. Por cómo hablas hasta creería que has desechado tu sueño de volverte guardián de los Cannons para convertirte en experto en bichos' Ron se encogió de hombros.

'Sería una dedicación más a mi alcance, para qué mentir. El ser guardián de los Cannons sería un sueño hecho realidad, pero también es apuntar demasiado alto' Harry meneó la cabeza, sorprendido por la madurez con la que su mejor hablaba y aún así molesto de cierta forma porque no se comportara así hasta que Luna había aparecido pisando más fuerte que nunca en sus vidas.

'Hermione lleva todo el verano diciéndote que estudies para labrarte un futuro en caso de que lo del Quidditch no cuaje y nunca le has hecho caso. De pronto llega Luna, te muestra un libro y…'

'Seamos realistas, Harry. Lo que Hermione me proponía no era ni de lejos algo a lo que me gustaría dedicarme. De veras me parece que tú podrías llegar a ser Auror y hacerlo bien, pero ¿yo? Me bloqueo en los duelos del ED en un noventa por ciento de los casos, ¿cómo se supone que puedo dedicarme a perseguir magos tenebrosos si debo pensar en el momento dado qué hechizo emplearé para abatirlos?'

'Estás exagerando, aunque de todos modos estoy seguro de que Hermione tan sólo te planteaba un ejemplo. Dudo mucho que estuviera diciéndote que te metieras de cabeza en la Academia de Aurores'

'Sea como sea, prefiero a las criaturas'

'Bueno, me alegra saber que Luna te ha ayudado de cierta forma a plantearte un trabajo para el futuro. Podrías trabajar en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Criaturas Mágicas. Estoy seguro de que Hermione estaría muy orgullosa de ver cómo luchas por los derechos de los elfos domésticos'

'Estaba pensando en un puesto de trabajo con un poco más de acción que el sentarme tras un escritorio a redactar documentos'

'¿Algo como lo que hace Charlie?' el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

'No lo descarto en lo más mínimo' Harry maldijo y se preguntó si quizá Hermione tan sólo había exagerado cuando le dijo que Ron no hacía más que hablar de Luna cuando estaban juntos, porque lo que era con él no hacía otra cosa que responder a las preguntas que le hacía, sin profundizar más en el tema. Notaba que hablaba de la rubia con una pasión que en pocas ocasiones le había visto, pero no actuaba como había esperado después de lo que su mejor amiga le había contado. Había llegado a creer que en cuanto le sacara el tema éste no haría más que hablar de Luna por los codos, alabándola incluso, pero nada de eso sucedía 'A todo esto y hablando de Hermione, ¿la has visto? Cuando terminé de cenar ella aún llegaba al Gran Comedor y apenas nos cruzamos en el pasillo' el ojiverde se tensó al recordar cómo había dejado a su mejor amiga antes de bajar a verlo a él y carraspeó.

'Estaba haciendo los deberes cuando llegué de dar la lección con VanHoor y ahora creo que se está dando un baño' dijo, terminando por humedecer los labios mientras pensaba en la forma de abordar el tema con la mayor discreción posible '¿Sabes, Ron? Desde hace unos días que Hermione se comporta de una forma un poco extraña. ¿Tienes idea de qué puede pasarle?'

'Supongo que sí, tengo una idea de lo que podría sucederle. Discutimos hace unos días y a pesar de hablarnos igualmente, ya no es para nada lo mismo. Al parecer es más grave de lo que pensaba si tú también la has notado extraña'

'Sí… En realidad ella me ha contado sin detalles que habíais discutido, pero pensé que ya estaba solucionado'

'Eso quisiera, pero últimamente no coincidimos nunca y hasta tengo la sensación de que me ha estado eludiendo. Desde hace un tiempo la noto muy rara conmigo, como si mi presencia la molestara. ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto? Porque no me vendría mal un poco de ayuda para tratar de solucionar las cosas'

Y ahora Harry tenía un pequeño dilema. ¿Debería de decirle a Ron parte de la verdad y arriesgarse a que Hermione se sintiera traicionada, o quizá la mejor opción era cerrar el pico y dejar que todo se solucionara por sí sólo, sin que él se entrometiera en asuntos que en sí no le concernían? Porque ambos eran sus mejores amigos y no quería ponerlos en una balanza sin sentir que estaba siendo injusto con el perdedor.

'No puedo decir que Hermione y yo hablemos de muchas cosas que no sean de las clases, los Horcruxes, o de asuntos que McGonagall nos encarga. Sólo me contó que habíais discutido, sin detalles, por lo que supuse que no quería dármelos, así que tampoco le pregunté'

Genial, ahora resultaba que le mentía a su mejor amigo por partida doble, ocultándole información de primera mano y además empleando a la directora como excusa cuando todavía no había hecho absolutamente nada de lo que se esperaba de un Premio Anual. Se mordió el labio y se insultó mentalmente mientras escuchaba a Ron lanzar un suspiro de frustración.

'Las cosas no están funcionando entre nosotros por mucho que lo intentemos y empiezo a pensar que tal vez…' el pelirrojo meneó la cabeza 'No me malinterpretes, la quiero muchísimo, pero…' se sonrojó hasta las orejas tras ese último comentario, como si le avergonzara haber expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta 'No sé por qué tengo la sensación de que Hermione y yo estamos destinados a ser los mejores amigos que se pelean por tonterías y nada más que eso'

Harry alzó las cejas encontrando curioso que Ron acabara de decir prácticamente lo mismo que Hermione le había comentado hacía unas semanas. ¿Casualidad ante las inseguridades de ambos, o la simple y cruda realidad de que de veras no estaban predestinados a estar juntos a pesar de lo que sentían por el otro? ¿Existían esas relaciones que se deseaban con anhelo y que después en verdad no iban a ninguna parte una vez se convivía en ellas?

'No digas estupideces, Ron' Harry optó por decirle lo mismo que a Hermione. Si finalmente ambos se decidían a poner fin a su relación no quería que fuera porque él dijera algo al respecto, y si seguían juntos, mucho menos.

'No son estupideces. Sé que puedo llegar a ser muy despistado, pero he notado que nuestra relación ha cambiado muchísimo desde que empezamos a salir. La quiero como al principio, pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que hay cosas que no…' Harry escuchó una alarma sonando en su cabeza en ese momento y temió que su mejor amigo fuera a nombrar también el tema del sexo que a él tanto lo incomodaba. Enserio tenía suficiente con verlos besándose como para que ahora los dos decidieran compartir con él sus situaciones más íntimas y debía admitir que con Hermione había tenido más que suficiente 'Me mataría si supiera lo que voy a decir ahora, pero espero que me guardes el secreto'

_Mierda_, pensó Harry. _Parece ser que tendré que escuchar las versiones de ambos_.

'No estoy muy seguro de…' comenzó a decir, pero Ron pareció no escucharlo o simplemente necesitaba desahogarse y decidió hacerse el sordo.

'Hermione es muy apasionada. Merlín, para no haber besado nunca a nadie te aseguro que me hace ver las estrellas si de veras le pone ganas, pero más allá de eso…'

El ojiverde se tensó, sin poder creer que su mejor amigo le estuviera contando lo buena que era la castaña besando – alimentando de cierta forma esas escenas en las que él se imaginaba compartiendo un momento así con ella -, y mucho menos que pareciera mandarle la indirecta de que aparte de los besos, Hermione no sabía hacer nada más. No lo había dicho de forma directa, pero desde el punto de vista de Harry le hablaba como esperando que leyera entre líneas y se sentía más incómodo que nunca, además de molesto de cierta forma. ¿Cómo se atrevía a-?

'Ron, realmente no creo que debas hablar así de tu novia, y mucho menos de mi mejor amiga' le espetó con tono frío que se ganó una mirada de sorpresa por parte del pelirrojo.

'Tampoco quiero que pienses que te lo cuento porque no la respeto, pero es que… Harry, es ella la que inicia el ataque y después, cuando yo quiero hacer algo, se echa atrás… Sé que puede deberse a que no está preparada, pero tiene que haber algo más aparte de eso, y es lo que quiero preguntarte a ti' el ojiverde cerró los ojos y aspiró profundamente, recordándose que aquel era su mejor amigo, que quería a Hermione y que no trataba de desprestigiarla 'He llegado a pensar que no le agrada que yo… la toque íntimamente, y debo admitir que eso hace que me sienta como si el solo intentarlo estuviera mal' Harry abrió los ojos y los clavó sobre la alfombra dorada y escarlata que cubría parcialmente el suelo empedrado de la sala común 'Es como si ella hiciera las cosas porque piensa que es algo que debe hacer, en lugar de desearlo, y yo terminase actuando exactamente de la misma forma' el moreno carraspeó, listo para lanzar su discurso ensayado previamente con Hermione y además contando con lo que ella misma le había dicho acerca del tema. Estaba jugando a dos bandas sin que el otro lo supiera y se sentía un traidor, pero era lo malo de ser el violinista en el trío.

'Ron, le gustas desde hace años y ahora sois novios, ¿cómo no va a desearlo?' le preguntó con tono cansado, sintiendo cómo el dolor de cabeza regresaba a él con tanta fuerza que incluso le hizo pensar en el momento en el que había cesado, porque no se acordaba de que había dejado de dolerle hasta que ahora volvía a golpe de timbales.

'¿Crees que entonces se deba a que no está preparada?' asintió sin ansia de responder en palabras al tiempo que se encogía de hombros '¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para-?'

'Ron, no creo que yo pueda ayudarte con esto. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que piensa Hermione porque no he hablado con ella de este tema' mintió con descaro 'Así que no sé qué esperas que te diga cuando yo soy el menos indicado para dar consejos de ese tipo. No se me ocurre otra cosa que esperes a que esté lista, o quizá hablar de esto directamente con ella. Para las mujeres no es tan fácil como para los hombres' le dijo con tono más brusco de lo que habría deseado, percatándose de que Ron lo contemplaba ahora con expresión abrumada y completamente sonrojado.

'Lo siento, no pretendía… Perdóname, no volveré a molestarte con esto' Harry tragó saliva y suspiró, percatándose de que quizá se había pasado de la ralla y había malinterpretado demasiado a su mejor amigo, que parecía tener dudas en lugar de desear desprestigiarla.

'Perdóname tú a mí, he tenido un día horrible y las pago contigo. Siento mi salida de tono, pero han sido muchas cosas juntas y… Creo que será mejor que me vaya a la cama' Ron asintió a toda velocidad y él se puso en pie, maldiciendo para sus adentros 'Hasta mañana'

'Que descanses' se despidió el pelirrojo mientras Harry atravesaba a toda velocidad la sala común insultándose al darse de cuenta de que en realidad no le había molestado que Ron hubiera buscado un consejo en él, sino que en sí era porque iba a aplicar lo que fuera que le dijera en Hermione y realmente era algo que no podía soportar.

Parecía ser que su mejor amiga comenzaba a ser algo más que eso para él aún sin habérselo propuesto, y debía admitir que era algo que lo asustaba más incluso que el inminente enfrentamiento contra Voldemort. ¿Cómo había podido sucederle algo así?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Hola!

Siento mucho haberme retrasado tanto con la publiación, pero últimamente he estado muy ocupada U_U

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado del capítulo anterior! Espero que a aquellos que hayan tenido exámenes, o todavía los tengan, les haya ido bien! Os mando todas las buenas vibraciones desde aquí!

Ahora, decir que Draco dará que hablar, pero todavía no. Ya habéis podido ver que lo mío no es ir con prisas - rompería del todo la realidad que quiero darle a la historia - así que podéis estar seguros de que, aunque penséis que me he olvidado de cosas, no es así. Quizá cuando menos lo esperéis regresa ese tema que ya creíais olvidado... Por tanto, paciencia. Todo se sabrá a su tiempo.

Gracias por leerme y hasta la próxima!

PD: Yo también opino que Ginny es un personaje malo por la forma en la que JK nos la mostró y que Draco Malfoy ha sido desaprovechado, pero bueno... Es su historia y no la mía, si no os aseguro que los Granger habrían tenido más apariciones en la historia - y ya ni hablar de cuál sería la pareja final xDDDD -.


	19. Las Malas Lenguas

.

.

**Capítulo 19: Las malas lenguas**

.

.

'Potter, no te estás concentrando y comienzo a perder la paciencia' Harry miró con sorpresa y frustración a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento debido al gran esfuerzo que le había supuesto el tratar de eludir su ataque, sin éxito. Era la primera vez que la mujer se dirigía a él tuteándolo y no supo cómo interpretar aquello; si como algo bueno, o quizá malo. Al menos hasta que vio el brillo amenazador que bañaba sus ojos de aquel verde exótico. Tragó saliva y se incorporó, todavía respirando enérgicamente.

'Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo' le dijo con la voz entrecortada.

'¡Pues no es suficiente!' exclamó la profesora, mostrándose tan enfadada que Harry no pudo evitar el escalofrío de miedo que recorrió su columna vertebral. Jamás la había visto antes perder los estribos de esa manera y no sabía qué podía esperarse, o si tal vez, al igual que había hecho Snape, tan sólo buscaba provocarlo para que reaccionara de una buena vez a sus ataques 'Eres demasiado vulnerable y ni siquiera estoy empleando la mitad de mi energía. Voldemort podría manipular tu mente a su antojo si no te esfuerzas más'

Harry comenzó a temblar, pero de furia en esta ocasión. ¿Le estaba tomando el pelo? Desde que había entrado en el aula apenas le había concedido un respiro, ¿y le decía que ella no estaba atacándolo con toda la intensidad con la que podría hacerlo? ¡Si apenas lo dejaba recuperarse entre una invasión y otra! ¿Cómo esperaba que lograra concentrarse? Apretó la mandíbula y los puños y lanzó un fuerte suspiro mientras clavaba su mirada en el rostro de la mujer frente a él, percatándose de que quizá era ella en sí la que lo distraía de conseguir sus objetivos. Hermione sin duda tenía razón cuando le había dicho que la miraba gustándole lo que veía, porque no era capaz de alejar de su mente lo hermosa que era ni lo bien que le sentaba cualquier prenda de ropa que vestía. Nina carraspeó en ese momento y él agitó la cabeza. Por cómo lo miraba tuvo la sensación de que podía leerle la mente sin ni siquiera molestarse en emplear ningún tipo de hechizo.

'Lo intentaremos una vez más, ¿de acuerdo?' le preguntó y, en esta ocasión, su tono de voz ya no era brusco, sino simplemente frío y distante, el habitual que siempre empleaba.

Harry asintió mientras apretaba los puños y se mantenía firme, intentando dejar su mente en blanco por muy difícil que le resultara eso debido a todos los recuerdos anteriores que la maestra había hecho surgir en su mente. No le era sencillo dejar de pensar en algo cuando había visto a sus padres, a Sirius y mucho menos cuando había revivido una vez más sus últimos encontronazos con cierta pelirroja que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco. De veras besarla había sido un error puesto que ahora se sentía incluso acosado por Ginny cada vez que se encontraban a solas en alguno de los pasillos del castillo. Al parecer el que lo hubiera golpeado no había significado rechazo como él estúpidamente había llegado a pensar, sino que más bien, como Hermione le había dicho, se había tratado de un golpe que se había merecido por _haber jugado con sus sentimientos_, según la más joven del clan Weasley le había dicho en alguno de sus encuentros posteriores al beso.

'No te estás concentrando. De nuevo estás pensando en demasiadas cosas y así no conseguirás nada' le dijo Nina aproximándose a él en dos amplias zancadas. Harry se sobresaltó cuando la mujer le tomó el rostro entre sus manos heladas y clavó sus ojos en los de él con tal intensidad que él contuvo el aliento. Era la primera vez que veía a esa mujer mantener algún tipo de contacto físico con alguien y, tratándose de él, debía admitir que era tal y como lo había imaginado. Se trataba de una persona aparentemente desprovista de emociones, siempre ocultas tras su máscara de frialdad. Al parecer su forma de ser se extendía también a sus gestos más humanos puesto que Harry, en lugar de sentir un remolino de mariposas en el estómago por tener a la mujer más deseada de todo Hogwarts acariciándolo, en realidad se sintió como si ella le hubiera traspasado su ser vacío. Y de pronto Nina pareció sonreírle con la mirada antes de soltarlo y dar un par de pasos rápidos hacia atrás '_Legilimens_' dijo en un susurro y Harry se percató de que en ese momento no había visto ninguna varita en su mano mientras lo hechizaba, simplemente acababa de apuntarlo con la palma de su mano y enseguida él se vio invadido por recuerdos nítidos de su tercer año en Hogwarts.

Se vio a sí mismo corriendo detrás de Hermione a lo largo del Bosque Prohibido, dirigiéndose hacia donde Sirius se encontraba siendo rodeado por un sinfín de Dementores dispuestos a darle el beso, y Harry agitó la cabeza con fuerza rechazando ese recuerdo. Durante unos segundos su mente se mantuvo en negro, sin ver nada. Estaba logrando eludir los ataques de Nina y se permitió un segundo de emoción que de pronto se vino abajo cuando una imagen que lo desarmó por completo apareció en su cabeza. Se trataba de Hermione, de pie frente a él, mirándolo de tal forma que a él le pareció real que de veras su mejor amiga estuviera allí. Aquella imagen era un recuerdo, sí, pero no de algo vivido, sino de algo que su propia mente había creado y por eso luchó con todas sus fuerzas para tratar de evitar que la mujer frente a él pudiera ver más allá. Comenzó a susurrar el hechizo _Protego_ con insistencia. No deseaba que VanHoor viera su anhelo por un beso de su mejor amiga, y mucho menos después de que lo hubiera visto en sus recuerdos con Ginny. Entonces Hermione, para sorpresa suya, no lo besó como él se había imaginado que haría, sino que le estampó un tremendo bofetón en la mejilla que lo hizo retroceder dos pasos y regresar a la realidad.

Para cuando miró al frente, pestañeando con confusión, vio que Nina lo contemplaba de una forma que nunca antes había visto y se permitió el lujo de etiquetarla como diversión. ¿Se estaba burlando de él?

'Bien, has conseguido bloquearme durante unos segundos de tus recuerdos, pero no has logrado nada en cuanto a la manipulación mental. ¿Comprendes ahora lo sencillo que sería para Voldemort introducir escenas irreales en tu mente?' le dijo con aparente satisfacción en su voz e incluso llegando a mostrar cierto atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

'Esa que ha manipulado, profesora, tampoco era real' le dijo Harry sin pensárselo dos veces y percatándose de que la mujer ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza y su sonrisa se ampliaba de cierta forma, como dándole a entender que aquello que le había dicho era innecesario puesto que ya lo sabía.

'Quizá Dumbledore debió decirte que soy una experta consumada en leer y manipular a mi antojo las mentes ajenas. No hay recuerdos, reales o no, que se escapen a mi control' comentó con satisfacción 'Al contrario que otros, yo sí puedo acceder a lo profundo de las mentes, a los sueños incluso, algo que Voldemort también es capaz de hacer…' Harry frunció el ceño y tragó saliva mientras trataba de recomponerse de ese último ataque que lo había dejado realmente débil 'No querría subirte el ego diciéndote esto, Potter, pero que hayas conseguido bloquearme durante unos segundos ha sido todo un logro de tu parte'

'Pues por lo que me ha dicho anteriormente, profesora, debería de tratarse de algo que tendría que haber logrado mucho antes'

'Provocarte es un modo de hacer que te esfuerces al máximo y todavía te queda mucho por lograr. Ya te he dicho que no estoy empleando todo mi potencial, así que no te sientas como si merecieras un trofeo, porque no es así ni mucho menos. Has mejorado, pero eso no significa nada. Podría visitar tu subconsciente de proponérmelo y de hecho lo hice por unos segundos' de pronto sus ojos brillaron de una forma que a Harry le dio miedo, sobre todo porque parecía tan divertida por la situación que le daba demasiado que pensar '¿Sabe la señorita Granger que piensas en ella de esa forma?' él se tensó 'Estoy segura de que no, por la pasión que puso en fulminarme con la mirada cuando insinué que erais más que amigos la vez que conversamos los tres en mi despacho'

'No creo que eso sea algo de su incumbencia'

'Tranquilo. Lo que veo en las mentes de la gente me lo guardo para mí misma, aunque me resulta curioso… Al menos ahora comprendo por qué la señorita Weasley ha sido tantas veces rechazada a pesar de que en la primera sesión pareciera ser la única que acaparaba tus recuerdos amorosos…' el ojiverde apretó la mandíbula y ella enarcó una ceja 'Estoy ansiosa porque llegue la próxima sesión y así poder saber cómo esta historia sigue su curso…' le dijo con tono burlesco para, acto seguido, voltear sobre sus talones y caminar a paso firme hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a su despacho 'Hasta la semana que viene, señor Potter' se despidió de él y desapareció tras la puerta a toda velocidad, dejando atrás a un Harry furioso y confuso.

Con movimientos bruscos y apremiantes se acercó a la mesa donde había dejado sus cosas y las recogió, guardando su varita en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y colocando la cartera de libros sobre su hombro izquierdo antes de dirigirse a la puerta del aula. De nuevo estaba agotado, pero todavía tenía que avanzar en los deberes de Historia de la Magia que debería de entregar en un par de días, así que, enfadado porque su profesora no respetara en lo más mínimo su intimidad sino que además se burlara de ello, salió del aula en dirección a la torre de Premios Anuales.

.

.

'¡No tengo nada más que decirte, así que lárgate de una maldita vez!' nada más atravesó el retrato de Mary sus pies se detuvieron en seco mientras su mirada se clavaba en una Hermione que le gritaba a Ron con tanto aplomo que el pelirrojo parecía retroceder por temor a que intentara golpearlo.

'Pero-'

'¡No hay peros que valgan! ¿Tienes idea de cómo me siento ahora mismo? ¡Por Merlín, estoy en boca de todo el alumnado!' Harry los miró a los dos, consciente de que todavía no se habían percatado de su presencia y pensando en la posibilidad de girar sobre sus talones y largarse de allí para que pudieran seguir discutiendo. Parecía que debían de solucionar sus diferencias entre ellos, y él no estaba en su derecho de entrometerse ni interrumpirlos aunque después cualquiera de los dos se lo contara.

'Te juro que no fue así, Hermione. Yo no aireé nada, tan sólo-'

'¡Tan sólo se te ocurrió hablar con Harry en la maldita Sala Común, donde cualquiera pudo haberos oído y malinterpretado las cosas!' la castaña sollozó ante aquello y el ojiverde, que había comenzado a voltearse para abandonar el lugar lo antes posible, se detuvo en cuanto se dio cuenta de que acababa de salir a colación en la conversación. Los miró de soslayo sintiéndose incómodo al instante y tragó saliva esperando poder comprender qué estaba sucediendo en realidad 'Jamás me he sentido tan avergonzada en toda mi vida…' en ese momento Hermione lloraba desconsolada y Ron fue hacia ella con los brazos extendidos para abrazarla, tal vez, pero la chica lo esquivó propinándole además un fuerte manotazo en el pecho para alejarlo de ella 'Necesito estar lejos de ti en este momento, así que, por favor, déjame sola antes de que cambie de parecer y decida maldecirte' los hombros del pelirrojo cayeron pesadamente hacia adelante y, después de unos segundos, giró sobre sí mismo y caminó hacia la puerta deteniéndose en cuanto alzó la mirada y vio allí a Harry, quien por alguna razón no hizo más que suplicar porque la tierra se lo tragara.

'¿Podrías acompañarme un momento?' le pidió el pelirrojo en un susurro, caminando hasta él y saliendo en primer lugar a través del retrato de Mary.

Harry asió con fuerza el asa de su cartera de cuero y miró a Hermione mientras se mordía el labio inferior, viendo que ella se tensaba al percatarse al fin de su presencia. Le hizo un gesto de no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que estaba sucediendo y la castaña, como respuesta, volteó sobre sus talones y desapareció en el interior de su dormitorio tras un portazo. El ojiverde lanzó entonces un suspiro, dejó su cartera con los libros a un lado y salió detrás de Ron, encontrándolo junto al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

'¿Qué ha pasado?' preguntó con un nudo en la garganta y sintiendo todo su interior agitarse de anticipación por lo que fuera que Ron iba a contarle. El pelirrojo simplemente le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera y ambos abandonaron la Sala Común, caminando con rapidez hacia un pasillo alejado de la humanidad del castillo.

'¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación del otro día?' inquirió por fin Ron, deteniéndose mientras llevaba las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y lanzaba un suspiro 'Alguien nos escuchó, cambió algunas cosas y ahora… Ahora todo el mundo habla de que Hermione es una mojigata' Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que el pelirrojo pateaba insistentemente la pared, sin demasiada fuerza y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo que lo ayudara a disipar su malestar 'Sabes que esa no era para nada la imagen que yo quería dar de ella, aunque quizá lo pareciera, yo sólo…'

'Lo sé' dijo Harry dándole a entender que sabía a lo que se refería mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el muro, recargando allí su peso.

'Y lo peor de todo es que los rumores han llegado más allá. No les basta con decir que yo acusé a Hermione de no permitirme que la tocara, que también te han metido a ti en medio de la situación' el ojiverde se mostró perplejo 'Tú la defendiste cuando te dije esas cosas y te doy la razón, pero le han dado por completo la vuelta a la tortilla y…'

'¿Qué andan diciendo, Ron?' preguntó el moreno al ver que no decía nada más, sino que se había quedado en silencio completamente ruborizado y con la mandíbula apretada.

'Ayer llegó a mis oídos que has dejado a Ginny porque te has enamorado de Hermione y que mantienes una relación con ella a mis espaldas. Sé que no es verdad y por eso no le di demasiada importancia, pero Hermione se enteró y… Digamos que no está muy contenta de que yo sea a ojos de todos un capullo que acusa a su novia de ser una estrecha y que además tenga unos cuernos de aquí a Australia. Tú eres un capullo que deja a su novia para robarle la suya a tu mejor amigo. Y Hermione es una zorra que no deja que su novio la toque, pero sí que lo haga su mejor amigo' Harry abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir exactamente. Eso era lo que la castaña le había dicho que Ginny pensaría de ellos si los viera merodeando a solas por las mazmorras, alejados de la zona por la que habitualmente se movían, pero jamás pensó que las cosas fueran a salirse de contexto de esa forma siendo ahora el Trío de Oro la comidilla del alumnado de Hogwarts 'Han manipulado nuestra conversación como les ha venido en gana y Hermione me culpa a mí de todo. Sé que está en su derecho, pero… Yo jamás pretendí que hablaran esas cosas de ella y te metieran a ti en el tarro. ¿No pudieron decir lo más obvio? ¿Que soy un pervertido que sólo piensa en acostarse con su novia, y nada más? A mí me pareció que esa fue la idea que di al pensar después lo que hablamos'

'¿De veras dijeron todas esas cosas sólo porque te pedí que no hablaras así de tu novia, y mucho menos de mi mejor amiga? ¿La defiendo y ya somos amantes por ello?' preguntó Harry completamente indignado. Ahora comprendía muy bien la razón por la que la castaña estaba tan enfadada y avergonzada, y no pudo hacer más que sentirse culpable aún cuando en sí no había hecho nada.

'Resulta inverosímil, lo sé, pero no tienes idea de la cantidad de gente que al parecer se lo ha creído. Maldita sea, es normal que Hermione esté así de furiosa y sobre todo cuando ni siquiera hemos solucionado las cosas desde nuestra última discusión' escupió el pelirrojo con hastío 'Te juro que si pillo al culpable de esto…' meneó la cabeza a los lados mientras Harry lo veía apretar los puños y patear la pared con mayor fuerza 'Y lo peor de todo ya no son los rumores, sino el hecho de que yo debería de saber cómo conseguir que Hermione se sintiera mejor, pero lo he intentado y hasta tengo la sensación de haberlo empeorado todo. Soy un completo imbécil, un novio pésimo, un amigo peor…'

'Ron, no digas eso. La culpa no es tuya, sino de quien dijo todas esas mentiras' lo consoló mientras le daba unas palmaditas en el hombro, lo único que se le ocurría que podía hacer para darle apoyo en un momento como ese 'Eres un amigo excelente y como novio… Bueno, esa parte no la sé, pero por lo que he visto me ha parecido que has mejorado mucho en tu comportamiento. Ahora aunque os enfadéis, os habláis de todas formas en lugar de eludiros y hacer las cosas peores sacando todo de contexto'

'Quizá, pero no veo que Hermione vaya a perdonarme por esto' dijo abatido y Harry tragó saliva.

'Estoy seguro de que su reacción ha sido propiciada por todos esos rumores y que pronto se dará cuenta de que ha sido cosa de las malas lenguas y no tuya. Yo podría hablar con ella, si quieres, explicarle la situación para ayudarla a ver más allá de su enfado momentáneo' Ron lo contempló agradecido y esperanzado.

'¿Harías de veras eso por mí?' le preguntó con tono emotivo y Harry asintió al instante.

'Por supuesto que sí. No soporto ver a mis dos mejores amigos peleados y mucho menos cuando ni siquiera es por algo que pueda considerarse real'

'Gracias, compañero. No sabes lo mucho que significa esto para mí'

.

.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y la lanzó en un suspiro profundo al tiempo que levantaba su mano derecha y golpeaba con su puño la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione.

'¡Ron te he dicho que me dejes en paz!' exclamó la chica al otro lado y con la voz tan apagada que Harry sintió al instante la tristeza invadiéndolo. Sin esperar a que ella fuera a abrirle ni tampoco a darle explicaciones, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza, quedándose completamente paralizado cuando vio a Hermione abalanzarse sobre su mesilla de noche para recuperar su varita y voltearse hacia él apuntándole con ella 'Oh, eres tú' dijo bajando su arma y sentándose en pose india sobre su cama '¿Querías algo?' preguntó mientras se limpiaba las mejillas con el dorso de sus manos. Harry apretó los labios al ver que tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos por lo mucho que había llorado y accedió al interior del dormitorio, acercándose para tomar asiento en el borde del colchón.

'Es absurdo que lo pregunte porque es obvio que no pero… ¿estás bien?' Hermione dejó escapar una risa ahogada tras ese comentario pareciendo que le había hecho gracia la forma en la que Harry había decidido dar comienzo a la conversación 'No debiste de enfadarte así con Ron, aunque todos comprendamos tus razones'

'¿Para eso te ha pedido que lo acompañaras? ¿Para convencerte de que intercedieras por él?' le preguntó ella con tono brusco, a la defensiva.

'En realidad ha sido idea mía. Él sólo quiso ponerme al tanto de cómo en el castillo han estado jugando al teléfono estropeado con la conversación que mantuvimos en la Sala Común hace unos días' Hermione lo miró a modo de sospecha y él lanzó un suspiro, dejándose caer de costado y apoyándose sobre un codo para mantenerse acostado encarando a su mejor amiga 'Sabes bien que no vendría a decirte nada si lo creyera culpable, pero no lo es y nunca lo he visto sentirse tan mal por algo. Cuando hablamos es verdad que dijo cosas que podrían malinterpretarse, pero en cuanto se lo hice saber se disculpó enseguida. Te respeta mucho, Hermione, y no creo que realmente quisiera dejarte quedar como una estrecha' ella tragó saliva y apretó los labios, pareciendo contener su llanto una vez más.

'Una estrecha que al parecer con su mejor amigo no lo es tanto' él sintió un cosquilleo en su pecho y se humedeció los labios mientras los nervios lo invadían 'Harry, comienzo a hartarme de que todos piensen que somos más que amigos. La situación se ha vuelto insostenible. He tenido que enterarme por Ginny de toda esa basura, cuando Ron lo sabía desde ayer y no se le ocurrió que debería de ponerme al tanto. Llevan una semana hablando de nosotros tres como el peor trío de amigos de la historia y-'

'¿De veras vas a dejar que los comentarios de la gente te superen así? Hermione, desde que Rita Skeeter lo publicó en El Profeta, más de uno se ha dedicado a murmurar acerca de un romance inexistente entre nosotros. Nunca hemos hecho caso, ¿vamos a empezar ahora?' le dijo Harry con condescendencia, sonriendo incluso cuando Hermione hizo una extraña mueca con los labios dándole la razón sin palabras.

'¿Es así como nos ven los demás, Harry?' preguntó '¿De veras tengo aspecto de ir por ahí jugando a dos bandas, engañando a mi novio con mi mejor amigo de la forma más vil?'

'A mí me parece que más bien tienes aspecto de sabelotodo insufrible, y punto' ella se echó hacia adelante a toda velocidad y le propinó un manotazo en el hombro mientras no podía evitar reír 'Enserio, Hermione, deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Nosotros sabemos la verdad. Lo que los demás digan es cosa de ellos'

'Ojalá las cosas funcionaran como tú las planteas' suspiró la castaña mientras se enderezaba 'Pero no es así. Cuando Ginny me encontró no venía precisamente en son de paz para hablar las cosas. Merlín, doy gracias a que soy rápida con la varita y pude desarmarla antes de que me enviara un maleficio, sino ahora mismo estaría acostada en una camilla de la Enfermería envuelta en moco de murciélago' Harry se tensó y la contempló con el ceño fruncido.

'¿Iba dispuesta a atacarte sin preguntarte antes si era verdad, o no?' interrogó mientras sentía una oleada de furia recorriéndolo.

'Se creyó los rumores y reaccionó a la defensiva, nada más' respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros.

'Por Merlín, Hermione, ¿de veras me vas a decir que si llegara a atacarte, la entenderías e incluso excusarías su comportamiento?' le preguntó Harry sin poder creérselo '¡Y con qué derecho iba a pagarlas contigo!

'¡Comprendo que se hubiera sentido traicionada y más cuando le dije que jamás le haría algo así ni a Ron, ni a ella!'

'¡Y porque se lo dijiste que debió de confiar en ti, en lugar de hacer más caso a las lenguas viperinas que van por ahí soltando basura!' exclamó terminando por ponerse en pie y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

'¿A dónde vas?' él se detuvo y la miró por encima de su hombro con la mandíbula apretada 'No. Ya hablé yo con ella y conseguí que se calmara-'

'No es su calma lo que quiero, sino su… su…'

'Su confianza' le ayudó la castaña y Harry asintió '¿Y estás seguro de que hablar con ella y pedirle que confíe en ti es lo mejor?' él frunció el ceño mientras la miraba con un cosquilleo de nervios y enfado rondando en su pecho.

'¿Por qué no habría de serlo?' Hermione sacudió la cabeza, como si no pudiera creerse que de veras él le hubiese formulado esa pregunta.

'Porque Ginny todavía cree que sigues sintiendo algo por ella, sobre todo después de lo del beso. Los rumores le hicieron daño y se desilusionó, pero en cuanto le dije que todo era mentira se tranquilizó…'

'Lo que quieres decir es que si voy a hablar con Ginny pensará que lo hago porque necesito que me crea por algo más que amistad' la castaña hizo una mueca extraña y Harry supo al instante que no había dado precisamente en el clavo con aquello, sino que se trataba de algo más.

'Sería así si no fuera porque estoy segura de que también le reprocharías que viniera a buscarme dispuesta a atacarme' dijo con voz suave.

'No creo que haya otra razón por la que-'

'Y haciendo eso no harías más que alimentar los rumores. Si vas a hablar con ella para reclamarle el modo en el que me interceptó volvería a la carga con sus ideas absurdas de que sientes algo por mí' Harry tragó saliva con incomodidad puesto que desde hacía unos días comenzaba a darse cuenta de que en realidad aquello no era tan absurdo 'Si de veras ya no quieres volver con ella te aconsejaría que dejaras las cosas como están. Su momento de furia pasó cuando vio mi reacción, créeme, así que ahora sólo nos queda esperar a que todo se solucione'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?'

'Que Ginny me ha prometido encontrar a la persona que empezó a esparcir toda esa basura entre el alumnado, y sé que lo conseguirá. Y cuando tenga el nombre del culpable te juro que deseará no haberme conocido' Harry tragó saliva, de pronto sintiendo pena por quién fuera que había lanzado las calumnias, porque por la mirada de su mejor amiga estaba más que seguro de que cumpliría su amenaza al pie de la letra.

'Recuerda lo que me dijiste del comportamiento que se espera de los Premios Anuales' le dijo él con tono burlesco, recordando que la castaña le había parado los pies cuando quiso ir a partirle la cara a Malfoy en varias ocasiones.

'Recuerda tú los privilegios de los Premios Anuales' espetó ella con expresión triunfante y Harry alzó ambas cejas mientras se veía a sí mismo acercándose de nuevo a la cama donde se encontraba su mejor amiga para tomar asiento de nuevo a su lado.

'En resumen, le harás la vida imposible dentro de las normas del colegio'

'McGonagall me ha dicho que le parece vergonzoso que traten de destruir así la reputación de las personas, y que estoy en mi completo derecho de imponerle un buen castigo' Harry no pudo evitar reírse.

'¿Ya has hablado con McGonagall? Sí que has tenido una tarde ocupada'

'El tiempo que tú empleaste en dar una lección de Oclumancia puede ser muy valioso en casos como este… Aunque me haya visto obligada a retrasarme en los deberes' el ojiverde se humedeció los labios.

'Yo todavía tengo que terminar la redacción de Historia de la Magia, así que si te parece bien…' Hermione se levantó de un brinco y fue hacia su escritorio para coger un par de libros, un rollo de pergamino, un bote de tinta y su pluma 'Veo que sí' se rió él mientras se ponía en pie, recordando que su cartera con lo que necesitaba estaba al lado del retrato de Mary, donde la había dejado antes de ir a hablar con Ron.

Y, pensando en el pelirrojo mientras seguía a su amiga, no pudo evitar preguntarle qué haría al respecto ahora que parecía estar más calmada.

'Todavía no estoy segura. Son muchas cosas las que se nos han juntado y necesito un tiempo para pensar'

'¿Te molesta que haya hablado conmigo de… ya sabes qué?' Hermione dejó sus cosas sobre la mesa y lo miró mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que había en el salón.

'No estoy en mi derecho de reprocharle eso cuando yo fui la primera que te lo comenté, ¿no es así? Lo que me molestó fue que no lo hiciera donde nadie podría oíros' él asintió desde la parte trasera del retrato de Mary 'Lo que me recuerda… Gracias por no haberle dicho nada de que había hablado contigo'

'Te dije que no lo haría' Harry recuperó su cartera y se acercó a la mesa, tomando asiento en la silla libre que había frente a una castaña que le dedicaba la más sincera de las sonrisas.

'Eres el mejor amigo que cualquiera podría desear tener, Harry. No sé qué haría sin ti' le dijo en apenas un susurro que provocó en el ojiverde dos reacciones adversas.

La primera fue de puro e intenso placer por las palabras que le había dedicado y que le habían llegado a tocar el corazón. La otra, muy distinta, se trataba de decepción por exactamente lo mismo, sumado al hecho de que ese verano había querido alejarse de ella para no ponerla en peligro. Hermione sin él tendría de seguro una vida mucho más sencilla y no podía evitar sentirse culpable por complicársela. Si no se hubieran hecho amigos hacía años ahora nadie andaría por el castillo acusándolos de tener una relación clandestina a espaldas de Ron, ni Ginny trataría de tomar represalias contra ella al creer semejantes patrañas. Aunque, a decir verdad, Harry no estaba en su pleno derecho de considerar aquellos rumores tan alocados puesto que desde hacía unos días admitía para sí mismo el estar sintiendo cosas por Hermione, emociones que con anterioridad no habían sido dirigidas a ella y por eso se sentía un traidor, como si en realidad hubiera hecho todo aquello de lo que los rumores lo acusaban.

Y se preguntaba por qué tenían que surgir esos sentimientos por su mejor amiga cuando todo era más sencillo cuando para él tan sólo era Hermione, la mejor amiga que lo sacaba de los apuros y siempre le concedía su apoyo incondicional. ¿Qué había cambiado para que ahora la viera con otros ojos? ¿Tan ciego había estado antes? Porque la castaña siempre había sido hermosa e incluso en más de una ocasión se lo había dicho, y por eso quizá se debía a que tomaba al fin conciencia de lo que ese halago significaba realmente. Aunque era una estupidez. Él sabía que una chica podía resultarle guapa sin necesidad de sentir nada por ella, por eso era consciente de que con Hermione no se trataba solamente de un rostro hermoso. Era también su forma de ser lo que lo atraía. Era simpática, agradable, cariñosa… Y era su mejor amiga, la novia de Ron, su otro mejor amigo.

Harry suspiró. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué etiqueta ponerle a lo que sentía por Hermione, pero era algo poderoso que no podía dominar. No había cosa que más le gustaría que no sentir mariposas acariciándole el vientre siempre que la veía, a lo que sumaba unos nervios sobrehumanos cuando surgía algún roce o caricia entre ellos, pero no podía evitarlo. Hermione lo miraba a los ojos y el estómago le brincaba, el corazón se le encogía cuando le regalaba una sonrisa y se sentía en el cielo siempre que lo envolvía en un abrazo. ¿Y cómo era posible que en lugar de sentirse incómodo, fuera todo lo contrario? La presencia de Hermione le era tan familiar que no importaba para nada que sus sentimientos por ella hubieran tomado un camino inesperado, se sentía cómodo a su lado. Al menos mientras no pensara que esas nuevas emociones lo convertían en un traidor para con sus amigos, hecho que lo llevaba a suspirar y menear al cabeza.

Justo al igual que en ese momento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? ¿Por qué simplemente no podía seguir sintiendo algo por Ginny y limitarse a sufrir a causa de los celos que la pelirroja le provocaba con su inmadurez? La situación no sería sencilla de igual forma, pero sí se sentiría mejor persona que bebiendo los vientos por su mejor amiga. Sí, esa que también era la novia de su mejor amigo… Estaba perdido, destinado a retorcerse de celos aún cuando no los había visto comportándose como la pareja que en sí eran desde hacía varios días. ¿Debería de alegrarse porque estuvieran peleados? De nada le valía, porque sabía que solucionarían las cosas y, además, eso lo convertiría en un mejor amigo más pésimo incluso. ¿Y qué se suponía que podía hacer al respecto? Nada… Mirar a su alrededor y ver la vida pasar como si no formase parte de ella.

.

.


	20. Pensamientos Inapropiados

.

.

**Capítulo 20: Pensamientos inapropiados**

.

.

Harry se llevó la mano izquierda a la nariz sin ser capaz siquiera de gruñir de dolor mientras que con la derecha aferraba el mango de su Saeta de Fuego para evitar caerse tras el golpe que le atestó una de las bludger – que afortunadamente no le dio de lleno, sino ahora mismo de seguro no estaría consciente -, haciéndolo desestabilizarse a más de veinte metros de altura. El alarido de la grada después de que uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw lograra interceptarlo en su vuelo hacia la snitch, llegó a sus oídos como un eco confuso mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y podía sentir la humedad ardiente de la sangre deslizándose a través de sus dedos y a lo largo de su mentón. Apretó los dientes por el dolor que lo embargaba y, ahora que había logrado mantener el equilibrio sobre su escoba, empleó su mano derecha para limpiarse las lágrimas y así echar un rápido vistazo a su alrededor.

El buscador de Ravenclaw, un muchacho llamado Ethan que se encontraba en su quinto año en Hogwarts, estaba esquivando con bastante dificultad las bludgers que Denis Creevey y Paige Swanton, los golpeadores de Gryffindor, le enviaban para dificultarle que atrapara la snitch, la cual le había sacado tanta distancia que Harry supo que todavía tenía una oportunidad para ganar definitivamente el partido. Por el momento la casa de los leones aventajaba en ciento treinta puntos a la de las águilas gracias a la labor de los tres cazadores y de Ron, quien sin duda alguna estaba haciendo el mejor partido de toda su vida frente a los aros. Pero no era suficiente. Si Ethan lograba atrapar la snitch antes que él, les remontarían el partido y eso era algo que no podían permitirse.

Todavía con un dolor punzante en el centro de su rostro que le hacía saber que efectivamente su nariz debía de estar rota, atrapó el mango de su escoba y se impulsó hacia adelante mientras oía a la grada de Gryffindor estallar en vítores de ánimo para su buscador. Los gritos llegaban a él llenándolo de adrenalina e impulsándolo a aumentar la velocidad mientras maniobraba solamente con su mano derecha, esquivando a los jugadores que se atravesaban en su camino y sobrevolando los aros donde Ron le chilló que la snitch era suya y de nadie más. Y Harry lo veía de ese modo, incluso cuando las lágrimas en sus ojos y el rostro le palpitándole de dolor le dificultaban el seguir a la pequeña pelota dorada a lo largo del estadio. O al menos eso creía, cuando de pronto algo lo golpeó en su costado y miró en esa dirección para ver a Ethan embistiéndolo una vez más, logrando desestabilizarlo al fin.

Harry perdió el equilibrio y se desplazó hacia la derecha aferrando ambas manos en torno al mango de su escoba para tratar de tomar el control, aunque sin poder evitar aún así el movimiento brusco que lo precipitó contra la grada. Esperó la colisión inminente contra las bancas e incluso contra el grupo de alumnos instalados en torno a ellas, pero lo único que sucedió fue que un fuerte golpe de aire lo impulsó en dirección opuesta devolviéndolo al campo de juego de forma inesperada. Tiró del mango de la escoba una vez más y recuperó la estabilidad, apresurándose a inclinarse hacia adelante para ganar velocidad y perseguir a aquel Ravenclaw que más bien parecía el hermano pequeño de Malfoy en versión castaña. ¿Quién había podido esperarse que fuera un jugador con tan mal perder? O tan competitivo, según se mirase, aunque a Harry le agradaba más la primera opción si debía ser sincero. Porque a ese Ethan no le había bastado con que uno de sus compañeros de equipo le enviara una malintencionada bludger que le había roto la nariz, sino que además había tratado de quitarlo del medio empujándolo contra la grada.

Los gritos de los espectadores demostraban que el partido se había tornado más emocionante de lo que habían podido esperar después de que en un principio el equipo de Gryffindor hubiera monopolizado el dominio del quaffle, logrando una cantidad de puntos que los ponían muy por encima de los Ravenclaw. Ahora la disputa por la snitch había dado un giro inesperado a todo y Harry comprobó una vez más, tras echar una mirada de soslayo al marcador, que aunque aventajaban a las águilas en ciento cuarenta puntos, todavía podían perder por diez míseros tantos si Ethan se hacía con la pelota alada. Y por eso Harry apretó los dientes con frustración al ver que el buscador del equipo contrario eludía sin demasiado esfuerzo los intentos de los golpeadores por detenerlo y ya alargaba el brazo hacia la snitch. Gryffindor iba a perder el primer partido de la temporada por su culpa, y por eso en cuanto vio que Ethan se alzaba con la gloria no hizo otra cosa que maldecir, dar un golpe al mango de su escoba con la palma de su mano y voltear en el aire de forma brusca para dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia los vestuarios dejando atrás un sinfín de gritos y aplausos.

Pateó uno de los bancos con enfado y dejó su escoba a un lado para quitarse la túnica, lanzándola con furia contra el encerado donde todavía permanecía escrita la táctica que había diseñado para el partido. Sin duda sus compañeros de equipo habían cumplido a la perfección con sus indicaciones, pero no podía decirse lo mismo de él.

'Harry, ¿estás bi-?' se volteó hacia Ginny con brusquedad y ella lo miró asustada y con la pregunta muriendo en sus labios, deteniéndose en seco antes de echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro como si suplicara que llegaran enseguida los refuerzos.

'Nos merecíamos ganar' gruñó Ron cuando entró en el vestuario quitándose las protecciones de los antebrazos y dejándolas caer al suelo, junto a su escoba. En cuanto su mirada azul se detuvo en el rostro pétreo del moreno y vio la furia con la que lo miraba, supo que había metido la pata y buscó apoyo en su hermana, quien simplemente tomó su bolsa de aseo y desapareció en dirección a las duchas 'Pero bueno, un empate tampoco es tan malo, ¿no?' Harry miró a su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

'¿Empatamos?' preguntó con incredulidad.

'¿Cómo me preguntas eso? A ti te afectó más de lo que pensábamos ese impacto de bludger' se burló su pelirrojo amigo, percatándose entonces de lo que acababa de decir '¿Cómo estás, por cierto? Eso tiene mala pinta' añadió después con un tono más serio al ver que el ojiverde se limpiaba con sumo cuidado la sangre que todavía le emanaba de la nariz.

'Creo que la tengo rota' dijo mientras notaba al fin una pronunciación nasal que lo desagradó por completo. Le palpitaba el rostro del dolor y tenía la sensación de que los ojos se le saldrían de las cuencas.

'Pues que sepas que de esta no te libras de Hermione, compañero. Puedes negarte todo lo que quieras, pero te arrastrará a la Enfermería aún contra tu propia voluntad' le dijo Ron contemplándolo incluso con cierto pesar 'Cuando te alcanzó la bludger creí que saltaría de la grada, claro que no sé si reaccionó así porque se dio cuenta de que tu nariz se había roto y quería ayudarte, o porque deseaba devolverle la misma moneda al golpeador. El caso es que nunca la había visto desenvainar su varita tan rápido. Y menos mal que no la guardó, porque de no ser por ella te habrías estampado contra la grada y ahora mismo estaríamos recogiendo tus pedazos por entre las bancas'

'¿Fue Hermione quien evitó el choque?' preguntó él, sorprendido, aunque ni siquiera sabía por qué habría de estarlo cuando esa chica le llevaba salvando el trasero desde su primer año en ese colegio.

'El mejor _Depulso_ que he visto en mi vida' opinó Dennis mientras hacía su entrada en el vestuario con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios 'Tan potente que incluso me desvió a mí de mi trayectoria y casi me manda a la mierda' añadió al tiempo que se sentaba en el banco y se quitaba las protecciones.

'¿Y cómo se han tomado los de Ravenclaw que Hermione empleara un hechizo a mitad del partido, favoreciendo mi incorporación al juego? Aunque de poco haya servido' la última frase apenas la pronunció en un susurro, pero fue oída de todas formas por sus compañeros.

'Harry, seguiste a pesar de que te rompieron la nariz, así que créeme que cuando Hermione te salvó de romperte la crisma contra la grada, a nadie le pareció mal' opinó Ron.

'Si hubieras atrapado la snitch quizá habrían protestado, pero…' el pelirrojo le envió una mirada fulminante a Dennis, quien se encogió de hombros al tiempo que se sonrojaba levemente al darse cuenta de que había metido la pata tan pronto como el capitán apretó la mandíbula.

'¡Aquí tenemos a nuestra campeona!' exclamó Alfred Robbinson mientras accedía al vestuario estrujando a su hermana Claire en un abrazo asfixiante, llevando a la joven a sonrojarse.

'Fue un tanto espectacular' dijo Paige, la otra golpeadora, mientras entraba al vestuario siguiendo a los dos hermanos con una sonrisa de par en par '¡Justo antes de que Ethan atrapara la snitch! ¡Los de Ravenclaw no se lo creían! ¡Fue brutal!'

'Me lo he perdido, pero de igual modo te felicito. Has debido de estar muy rápida. Pensé que ganarían por diez tantos' le dijo Harry sonriéndole de medio lado a la cazadora que había logrado que el partido no fuera una derrota, sino un empate.

'Mi hermanita es como una bala cuando se lo propone' apoyó Alfred propinándole un codazo en las costillas a su hermana, quien se sonrojó todavía más y miró al ojiverde con timidez.

'Felicidades a ti, capitán, que has luchado como un auténtico león a pesar de la bludger y del placaje' le dijo Claire pareciendo cohibida cuando su hermano se burló de ella removiéndole el pelo. Harry sintió que se sonrojaba después de las palabras de su compañera de equipo y miró a otro lado mientras Ron carraspeaba sonoramente.

'¿Estáis presentables ahí dentro?' preguntó la inconfundible voz de Hermione desde el otro lado de la puerta.

'Corre, compañero. Yo la entretendré para que ganes unos minutos' le susurró el pelirrojo a modo de burla, consiguiendo que su mejor amigo rodase los ojos y sonriera sin poder evitarlo '¿Qué es para ti estar presentable?' preguntó entonces un poco más alto para hacerse oír fuera del vestuario, escuchando un bufido de la castaña como respuesta.

'¿Te dejarás de juegos, Ronald? Tu mejor amigo está ahí dentro con la nariz rota, así que si no quieres acabar haciéndole compañía en la Enfermería ocupando la camilla de al lado-'

'¡Adelante!' exclamó el pelirrojo sin permitirle terminar la frase y Hermione no esperó a que se lo dijeran dos veces, haciendo su entrada en el vestuario envuelta en un grueso abrigo y con el rostro oculto tras un gorro y una bufanda, ambas con los colores de Gryffindor, y las cuales se quitó a toda prisa.

Saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa que Harry sintió como forzada, vio cómo se abría paso por entre los demás miembros del equipo y se acercaba a Ron para propinarle un golpe leve en el brazo antes de proseguir con su camino y detenerse frente al ojiverde, sentado en la banca mirándola por encima de sus gafas. Hermione lo contempló frunciendo los labios y acto seguido, sin mediar palabra, sustrajo la varita del bolsillo de su abrigo y apuntó con ella directamente a la nariz del moreno.

'¿Qué vas a hacer?' preguntó Harry. Sabía que la castaña no intentaría nada si no estuviera segura de que saldría bien y por eso confiaba en ella, pero de igual modo se sentía curioso.

'¿Detener la hemorragia?' aunque sonara a interrogante, el ojiverde sabía que en realidad le estaba diciendo lo obvio como si se burlara de él por no recordar la otra vez que había hecho exactamente lo mismo, cuando consiguió su sangre para la poción. La poción. La había olvidado por completo 'A menos que prefieras que Madame Pomfrey no sólo te arregle la fractura, sino que te haga beber esa asquerosa poción que-'

'Nada de pociones' Harry tomó la mano con la que Hermione sujetaba la varita y la acercó a su nariz al tiempo que miraba a su mejor amiga a los ojos, como suplicándole que fuera cuidadosa. Ella rodó los ojos y susurró el hechizo, deteniendo la hemorragia al instante y de forma indolora para él.

'Bien, ahora ya estoy segura de que no te desangrarás en la ducha' le dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que guardaba de nuevo la varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

'Gracias, pero creo que prefiero ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey antes de nada' la castaña lo contempló asombrada.

'O el golpe te ha afectado al cerebro, o de verdad te duele, porque es la primera vez que te muestras voluntario a ir a la enfermería' le dijo a modo de burla y haciendo reír a los demás miembros del equipo.

'Me duele como no puedes siquiera imaginarlo' respondió él y Hermione ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Harry aceptó su ofrecimiento aún cuando bien podría ponerse en pie solo – tenía la nariz rota, no las piernas – y le sonrió a su mejor amiga a modo de agradecimiento mientras ella le preguntaba cuáles eran sus cosas para echarle una mano recogiéndolas 'Puedo yo sólo'

'Te he dicho que no te librarías de ella. Ya sabes cómo se pone siempre que acabas herido' le susurró Ron con la esperanza de que su novia – porque lo seguía siendo a pesar de que Hermione todavía no había perdonado al pelirrojo – no lo escuchara, percatándose de que así había sido tan pronto como la castaña le envió una mirada fulminante que lo hizo cerrar la boca y ponerse firme enseguida.

'Si llego a saber que iba a haber visita, no me habría ido a la ducha tan deprisa' comentó Ginny mientras salía de la zona de las duchas individuales completamente cambiada, con el pelo húmedo y cargando una bolsa de deporte en su mano derecha '¿Te acompaño a la enfermería, Harry? Necesites que le echen un vistazo a esa nariz antes de que-'

'Hermione ya ha cortado la hemorragia, así que no me queda más que esperar a que Madame Pomfrey la coloque en su lugar con un hechizo que adivino doloroso, pero factible' respondió el ojiverde a toda velocidad mientras se señalaba la nariz y eludía de forma premeditada el responder a la invitación de la pelirroja de acompañarlo cuando él no deseaba que lo hiciera.

No después de que la muchacha se hubiera comportado de lo más inusual en los últimos días teniendo en cuenta que en las pasadas semanas había hecho que llegara a repudiarla de cierta forma por lo infantil que estaba siendo. Y ahora que había dejado todo eso atrás y volvía a ser la Ginny simpática y agradable de siempre, Harry debía admitir que su cambio de humor, en lugar de hacerlo sentir liberado, le daba verdadero miedo. ¿Era su forma de ser real y se había dejado de juegos tontos percatándose al fin que esa era la Ginny que a él le había gustado, o era que trataba de atraerlo a sus redes antes de volver a convertirse en una psicópata que asaltaba a su mejor amiga a la primera de cambio, haciendo caso a las malas lenguas?

Malas lenguas que habían resultado ser Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil, ni más ni menos, ganándose un duro y severo castigo en cuanto fueron descubiertas por aquellos a los que habían ido informando de las mentiras. Hermione les había encomendado la limpieza, al modo _muggle_, de toda la biblioteca incluidos libros, estantes y la propia señora Pince si se daba el caso. Las dos muchachas estaban aprendiendo una buena lección ya que todavía no habían terminado la labor a pesar de haber empezado hacía una semana, claro que eso no las detenía a la hora de enviar miradas fulminantes a la castaña cada vez que se cruzaban con ella aunque a Hermione poco le importara. Su reputación y la de sus amigos había sido limpiada y como bien ella había dicho, palabras textuales levemente modificadas a la tercera persona, _le importaba una mierda lo que ese par de víboras opinaran de ella siempre y cuando fuera basado en la verdad. Y que teniendo en cuenta lo que las había obligado a hacer, estab__an en su pleno derecho de odiarla y maldecirla, aunque esperaba que hubieran aprendido la lección_.

Harry todavía se reía cada vez que recordaba a Hermione diciendo aquello, porque era de las pocas veces en las que la había escuchado maldecir a alguien y pronunciar palabras malsonantes con tanto ímpetu, y verdaderamente era algo que no tenía precio en una persona que se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a corregir a los malhablados. Lo malo era que ahora cada vez que le pedía a Ron que controlara su vocabulario, él le recordaba su salida de tono como excusa y ella no podía hacer más que rodar los ojos y preguntarle si acaso iba a usar su única pérdida de control para la eternidad. El pelirrojo, como todos habían esperado, le había dicho que sí, así que ya no había más que Hermione pudiera hacer aparte de menear la cabeza y murmurar por lo bajo lo _muy infantil_ que podía llegar a ser en alguno momentos.

'Harry, muévete' la voz de Ginny lo llevó a dejar de sonreír para sus adentros y a agitar la cabeza para mirarla, quedándose paralizado cuando vio que la chica tenía en su poder las escobas de ambos y también las bolsas, haciendo malabarismos para que nada se le cayera. Sus esmeraldas volaron en dirección a Hermione, quien no hizo más que encogerse de hombros en un gesto que le mostraba que no había podido negarse a las insistencias de Ginny para acompañarlo. Abatido, dejó sus hombros caer pesadamente hacia adelante y fue hacia la pelirroja para recuperar sus cosas mientras le susurraba que no era necesario que ella las cargara puesto que lo que tenía rota era la nariz, no las manos. Ella se encogió de hombros, le sonrió y le indicó acto seguido que la siguiera.

.

.

'Comenzaba a echarlo de menos por aquí, señor Potter' le dijo la señora Pomfrey con tono sarcástico mientras lo examinaba después de haberle ordenado que se sentara en una de las camillas más próximas a su escritorio, lejos de la puerta de entrada.

El ojiverde se mantuvo quieto mientras sentía la mirada de Ginny sobre él, y se preguntaba la razón por la que no se había ido cuando él se lo pidió. No necesitaba una niñera y mucho menos cuando ya estaba en manos de una experta, así que no comprendía por qué había insistido en quedarse. Aunque en realidad sí que lo sabía, y no pudo más que maldecir en su fuero interno el haber permitido que Ginny lo acompañara hasta allí. Desde que había vuelto a mostrarse dócil no hacía otra cosa que abordarlo cuando menos lo esperaba para tratar de entablar conversación con él. Y Harry, aunque comenzaba a sentirse acosado, se lo permitía puesto que lo último que deseaba era que volviera a la etapa de los gritos y las amenazas.

Claro que tampoco quería que ella pensara cosas que en sí no eran y por eso supo que de nuevo tendría que aclararle cuál era su situación. No se lo iba a tomar nada bien y de seguro tendría a Ron subido en su chepa en menos de lo que le llevaría decir Quidditch, pero era necesario. Ginny lo estaba volviendo completamente loco con sus cambios de humor y ya tenía demasiadas cosas en las que pensar sin sumarle a una pelirroja desequilibrada, así que prefería un berrinche rápido, unos cuantos reproches de Ron, y el final de la historia. Claro que de seguro no resultaría tan sencillo si a la más joven del clan Weasley se le ocurría comentarlo con su familia, aunque el moreno se estaba desquiciando de tal modo que incluso estaba dispuesto a contarles el comportamiento de Ginny de las últimas semanas en caso de que la situación se volviera del todo insostenible. De seguro lo odiaría si le contara a sus padres que no era tan santa como de seguro pensaban, pero estaba desesperado de veras por quitársela de encima.

La noche anterior, sin ir más lejos, se había visto en la difícil situación de permitirle la entrada a su dormitorio creyendo que se trataba de Hermione, y Merlín que le había sido complicado evitar que lo besara. Había sido todo lo sutil y delicado que había podido pero ella no había captado la indirecta y le había insistido en que deberían de volver a estar juntos, porque lo echaba de menos y lamentaba todo lo que había hecho en las últimas semanas. Admitió haberse comportado de forma infantil e insistió tanto en obtener un perdón que Harry, en lugar de concedérselo porque sabía bien que eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas, le preguntó de nuevo acerca de Malfoy. Ginny le repitió que el rubio sólo la había interceptado al encontrarla llorando y le contó que habían terminado discutiendo, como era obvio. Harry había enarcado una ceja ante aquello, puesto que la propia Hermione le había dicho que la pelirroja no había parecido tan incómoda con la presencia del Slytherin como había aparentado por su tono de voz. Le estaba mintiendo con descaro, por lo que la despachó asegurándole un cansancio abismal y con la promesa de que en otro momento proseguirían con aquella charla.

Y parecía ser que la pelirroja había considerado óptimo elegir ese día, no fuera a ser que a él se le olvidara – sarcásticamente hablando, claro. Harry suspiró y pensó en comenzar a urdir un plan de escape o un perfecto discurso que no lo dejara quedar como un desalmado y aún así hiciera comprender a Ginny que todo había terminado entre ellos, pero entonces Madame Pomfrey le aplicó el hechizo que recomponía los huesos rotos después de haberse asegurado de que se trataba de una fractura, y todo pensamiento coherente se fue al traste. Aulló de dolor y retrocedió sobre la camilla hasta casi caer por el otro lado. Y lo habría hecho de no ser porque la anciana lo sujetó del brazo con una rapidez inusitada y lo enderezó mientras lo miraba a modo de reproche.

'Qué barbaridad. Esta juventud de hoy en día no soporta dolor alguno' murmuró la señora Pomfrey dándole la espalda para dirigirse a su escritorio y dejar sobre éste las pociones que había elegido en caso de que Harry necesitara recuperar niveles de sangre, por lo que él se sintió agradecido de que su mejor amiga le hubiera cortado la hemorragia a tiempo cuando la enfermera le dijo que no serían necesarias.

'¿Ya puede irse?' le preguntó Ginny a la señora Pomfrey, quien les contestó afirmativamente para disgusto de Harry. Tenía tan pocas ganas de compartir el camino de ida a la torre Gryffindor con la pelirroja, que no protestaría en lo más mínimo si le dijera que debía de pasar la noche en una camilla de la enfermería.

'Y no olvide, señor Potter, echarse la pomada que le he dado a la señorita Weasley para que le pase la negrura de los ojos y le baje la hinchazón'

Harry le dio las gracias a la enfermera y saltó de la camilla para recoger sus cosas del suelo y seguir a una Ginny que ya lo esperaba junto a la puerta, donde le entregó un tubo de crema que él guardó en su bolsa de deporte. No quería ni imaginarse cuál sería su aspecto en ese momento puesto que todavía no había tenido tiempo para mirarse en un espejo, pero suponía que tenía que ser deplorable. Y lo era. Tenía toda la ropa manchada de sangre, el rostro parcialmente hinchado y amoratado en la zona de los pómulos y los párpados, donde debía admitir que notaba cierto calor. Le habría gustado comprobarlo, pero no se atrevía a tocar nada no fuera a regresar el dolor que había sentido después de haberse roto la nariz y le fuera compuesta gracias a un hechizo todavía más doloroso que el impacto de la bludger. Esperaba que el tabique le hubiera quedado igual a como lo tenía antes o parecería un boxeador, y no estaba seguro de que ese aspecto fuera a agradarle demasiado.

'¿Duele mucho?' le preguntó Ginny mientras caminaban a lo largo del pasillo hacia la sala común en un claro intento por empezar a entablar con él una conversación.

'Ahora apenas siento como si el corazón me palpitara en medio de la cara, pero antes sí que dolió. Y mucho, además' respondió tras humedecerse los labios y agradeciendo divisar ya las Escaleras Cambiantes al fondo del pasillo.

'Tiene toda la pinta de ser doloroso, sí' comentó ella mirándolo de soslayo 'Y aún así luchaste hasta el final. Habrías conseguido atrapar la snitch de no haber sido porque Catride aprovechó la situación para sacarte de en medio. De haber estado en tus plenas facultades, ni de broma se habría deshecho de ti tan fácilmente'

'Gracias, Gin' le dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa temblorosa, no muy seguro de qué debería decir aunque pensando que devolverle el cumplido bastaría 'Tú también hiciste un partido excelente. Todos los habéis hecho'

'Tenemos un capitán que plantea unas tácticas muy útiles' comentó con cierta diversión y Harry ladeó los labios.

'En realidad la idea fue de Dennis. Yo sólo la tomé prestada' Ginny pareció sonrojarse y miró a otro lado. El retrato de la Dama Gorda estaba a menos de diez metros y Harry comenzaba a saborear su baño de agua caliente y la sensación de ropa limpia sobre la piel. Cuando por fin llegaron y el ojiverde pronunció la contraseña, supo que había cantado victoria demasiado deprisa tan pronto como la pelirroja lo tomó del brazo después de que él le deseara las buenas noches.

'¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?' él asintió '¿Y me dirás la verdad, aunque no me guste?' él de nuevo movió la cabeza de arriba abajo después de meditarlo unos segundos '¿Estás así de distante conmigo porque todavía no me has perdonado lo de las últimas semanas, o se trata de algo más?' Harry la miró a los ojos y maldijo al ver el brillo que los bañaba. No podía serle totalmente sincero a una Ginny que se mostraba tan vulnerable, o terminaría por arrepentirse de sus palabras.

'Yo-' aunque pensándolo mejor, si no decía la verdad ahora estaba seguro de que se arrepentiría aún más, sobre todo cuando ella le había pedido que fuera sincero. Lanzó un suspiro y se humedeció los labios 'Gin, te aprecio muchísimo y me alegra que volvamos a hablar como antes sin discusiones ni gritos, pero no he cambiado de parecer. No podemos estar juntos como a ti te gustaría. De veras lamento si te he hecho daño o si todavía te lo hago, pero es lo mejor' Harry se felicitó, pero sarcásticamente. No había sido todo lo directo que le habría gustado ni había respondido directamente a la pregunta de Ginny. Sin embargo al ver que los ojos marrones de la chica frente a él comenzaban a tomar un brillo diferente al que tenían y que lo hizo consciente de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas, agradeció haber sido impreciso 'P-por favor, no llores, Gin. No-'

'Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, ¿verdad?' le preguntó ella con voz temblorosa, interrumpiéndolo. Harry la contempló sin comprender y ella meneó la cabeza 'Has dicho que no podemos estar juntos como a _mí_ me gustaría…' el ojiverde tragó saliva. Al parecer había sido menos impreciso de lo que había pensado '¿Dónde te deja a ti eso, Harry?' le habría gustado volver a tragar saliva, pero no le quedaba nada desde la última vez. Tenía la boca seca y comenzaba a notar que sus pulsaciones se desbocaban.

'Lo siento, Ginny' fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir, lamentando el ver cómo ella volteaba sobre sí misma y de nuevo abandonaba la Sala Común atravesando como una ráfaga de viento el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Pensó en ir tras ella, pero enseguida desechó la idea.

Si la perseguía en ese momento, lo que de seguro ocurriría era que de nuevo se encontraría entre la espada y la pared, así que prefirió dar vuelta y subir en dirección al retrato de Mary. Ya hablaría con Ginny cuando las cosas se calmaran un poco y no tuviera que enfrentarse a lo que peor se le daba: una mujer llorando por su causa. Era algo que lo superaba el tener que consolar a alguien, a menos, debía admitir, que ese alguien fuera Hermione. No tenía idea de si tenía un don especial para ayudar a la castaña a olvidarse de lo que la atormentaba, pero de veras que se estaba convirtiendo en todo un experto.

'Oh, Harry, ¿qué te ha pasado?' él alzó la mirada dejando de lado sus pensamientos y contempló el retrato de Mary, viendo cómo ella parecía inclinarse hacia adelante para poder verlo mejor.

'Gajes del oficio. Si no deseas que una bludger te rompa la nariz, no juegues al Quidditch' le dijo a la mujer, quien le dio la razón antes de que él pronunciara la contraseña que le permitía el paso a la sala común que compartía con Hermione, quien, por cierto, estaba sentada en el sofá y brincó según lo vio al igual que si hubiera estado esperándolo.

'Dios mío, Harry, pareces…' comenzó a decirle mientras se acercaba a él y le quitaba la escoba y la bolsa de las manos, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de desagrado que le provocó un pinchazo en el pecho.

'¿Un cromo?' ofreció él como final de su frase.

'Peor' dijo y, por la expresión de su rostro, Harry supo que no lo estaba engañando.

'Entonces espero que la pomada que me ha dado la señora Pomfrey funcione, porque no estoy seguro de querer mirarme al espejo con este aspecto que tanto halagas' comentó con sarcasmo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

'¿Dónde la tienes? Te ayudaré a echártela'

'En la bolsa'

Hermione sacó el tubo de pomada y leyó sus utilidades y modo de empleo con el ceño fruncido mientras el moreno la observaba a ella con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se notaba que hacía un buen rato que había huido del frío de afuera puesto que ya no tenía la punta de la nariz roja ni los labios cortados, y enseguida se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si se habría dado un baño. Percibía el olor a cítricos que desprendía su cabello envolviéndolo y dio gracias a que el hechizo de la señora Pomfrey fuera así de efectivo, puesto que no habría peor cosa en el mundo que el no poder oler de nuevo el aroma fresco de su mejor amiga. Permitió que ella lo tomara de la mano y lo condujera al sofá, donde lo obligó a sentarse mientras volvía a echar otro vistazo a las instrucciones.

'Se supone que debes dejar que actúe durante unos minutos cada vez que la emplees, así que espero que tengas paciencia' comenzó a destapar el tubo desenroscando la tuerca y Harry lanzó un gruñido de protesta.

'¿Quiere decir eso que tendré que esperar aún más a darme un baño?' preguntó con el mismo tono de voz que emplearía un niño pequeño al que acaban de comunicarle que debe esperar dos horas para bañarse en el mar o en la piscina después de comer.

'Podrías dejártelo unos minutos en la bañera, si prometes que esperarás a mojarte la cabeza' y Hermione parecía una madre dando instrucciones vitales a su hijo.

'Hecho'

'Entonces será mejor que te quites ya el jersey y la camiseta antes de que te la eche…' Hermione le señaló el tubo y él asintió, tomando los bordes de las prendas que lo cubrían de cintura para arriba. Se quitó la ropa y la dejó sobre el sofá, percatándose una vez miró a su mejor amiga de que ella parecía bastante más interesada en ese momento en su pecho que en cualquier otra cosa. Harry tragó saliva y esperó unos segundos, dándose el lujo de sonreír cuando Hermione pareció percatarse de lo que estaba haciendo y agitó la cabeza, sonrojándose y regresando sus atenciones a la pomada.

'¿Quieres que me siente?'

'No eres tan alto' le dijo con voz débil, antes de carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

'Ya lo sé, pero lo decía para que no tuvieras que mantener el brazo en alto'

'Serán solo unos segundos. Quítate las gafas y cierra lo ojos' él así lo hizo después de ver cómo la chica aplicaba un poco de la pomada sobre las yemas de sus dedos. Permaneció quieto, apenas respirando mientras esperaba el contacto que en cualquier momento lo invadiría, sin embargo lo tomó por completo desprevenido aquella sensación húmeda y fría sobre sus pómulos. Siseó '¿Estás bien?'

'Está fría' dijo al tiempo que se deleitaba con el regreso de los dedos de Hermione a su rostro, aplicándole con sumo cuidado la crema a lo largo de los pómulos y también en el puente de su nariz. Sus movimientos eran tan delicados que Harry los comparó con el tacto de una mariposa, como esas que en ese instante bailaban enloquecidas en el interior de su pecho ante la proximidad del cuerpo de su amiga. Sólo había una sensación que hacía que aquel momento no fuera perfecto, y era una que parecía indicarle lo incorrecto que era que él se sintiera de ese modo '¿Debería de aplicártela en los párpados?'

'¿Podría abrir los ojos?'

'No estoy muy segura. No indica que sea corrosiva, pero…'

'Entonces no los abriré, qué más da' dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

'¿Podrás llegar al baño?' Hermione no parecía muy segura y él le levantó una ceja 'Está bien, está bien… Mantén los ojos cerrados, ¿de acuerdo?' Harry asintió y de nuevo se quedó quieto mientras la castaña le aplicaba pomada en las zonas que habían quedado sin cubrir y que al parecer también presentaban un mal aspecto y, para cuando terminó, él echó de menos sus dedos acariciándolo 'Ya está'

'Ha sido agradable'

'Gracias. Ahora te ayudaré a ir al baño'

'Hermione, llevamos tres meses aquí. Conozco este lugar como la palma de mis-' Harry agradeció que ella lo tomara del brazo tras perder el equilibrio cuando sus rodillas chocaron contra algo, lo que supuso se trataba de uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea.

'Ya veo' le comentó con tono burlón y a él le habría gustado poder abrir los ojos para enviarle una mirada de falso reproche, pero en lugar de ello permitió que la castaña lo rodeara de la cintura con su brazo y lo empujara unos pasos a la izquierda y después hacia el frente. Harry era perfectamente consciente de que la mano de su mejor amiga estaba acariciando su abdomen desnudo, abrasándole la piel y provocándole escalofríos cada vez que sus dedos se contraían, haciéndole cosquillas 'Aquí estás. Será mejor que sea yo quien abra el grifo del agua caliente' se separó de él sumiéndolo en un vacío infinito y haciendo que se diera cuenta de que al tener los ojos cerrados daba la sensación de que las sensaciones se multiplicaban.

La escuchó girar las llaves del agua y la nitidez de la cascada cayendo en el interior de la bañera incluso llegó a sorprenderlo. Nunca antes había percibido los sonidos con tanta intensidad tampoco y, para cuando respiró a través de la nariz, supo que también su sentido del olfato se había vuelto más poderoso. El olor a cítricos que desprendía el cabello de Hermione lo envolvió con mayor intensidad y de pronto las manos comenzaron a sudarle. Se sentía nervioso y ni siquiera tenía idea de por qué, pero tampoco podía evitarlo.

'La bañera está a tres pasos frente a ti, pero camina con cautela no vayas a caerte y tenga que llevarte de nuevo a la Enfermería con una brecha en la cabeza' Hermione volvió hacia él y le pellizcó el pecho, tirándole de los pocos pelos que se reunían en el espacio formado entre sus pectorales. Produjo un grito pequeño y movió los brazos para tratar de darle alcance, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue escuchar su risa cantarina desaparecer tras la puerta del baño después de que la cerrara.

_Si le hubiera pedido que se quedara a frotarme la espalda, ¿habría aceptado?_, tan pronto como pensó eso meneó la cabeza y se insultó.

_Es la novia de Ron, id__iota. Respétala_, se dijo con cierto enfado, aunque sin poder evitar pensar en una Hermione preparándose para darse un baño, algo que no le costó demasiado al evocar la imagen de ella en ropa interior de cuando había entrado en su cuarto de Grimmauld Place sin llamar, y la había pillado cambiándose.

_Esto era justamente lo que me faltaba_, pensó con furia mientras buscaba a tientas los cordones de los protectores de las canillas y de las zapatillas para poder quitárselas.

_La veo mirándome el pecho tres __segundos y mi mente se trastorna. Malditas hormonas adolescentes_, maldijo al tiempo que se quitaba los pantalones, deslizándolos junto con su ropa interior a los largo de sus piernas.

Y mientras se metía en la bañera, casi llena, pensaba en que se había terminado de volver loco. Había empezado considerándola guapa, después adorable y finalmente deteniéndose en la más peligrosa de todas, en aquella donde no podía apartar la vista de sus labios ni tampoco dejar de pensar en lo bien que se veía en ropa interior. Y lo único que pudo ocurrírsele ese momento no fue un reproche, sino lo que pensaría Nina VanHoor en cuanto sus invasiones mentales dieran con semejantes imágenes. Sin duda sería la lección más vergonzosa de toda su vida y por eso se sumergió en el agua con cuidado de dejar fuera la cabeza para que la pomada pudiera surtir efecto, seguro de que tenía que empezar a realizar sesiones de concentración mental para poder evadir los ataques de esa profesora entrometida. Ya comenzaba a hartarse de que sus sesiones de aprendizaje se volvieran divertidas para ella y de que se burlara de lo complicada que se había vuelto su vida desde que se encontraba teniendo sentimientos por su mejor amiga.

.

.


	21. Inesperado

**N/A:** ¡Hola a todos!

Siento muchísimo haberme retrasado tantísimo en publicar. Ando con la cabeza en las nubes últimamente y el dichoso fic de navidad me está dando bastante más quebraderos de cabeza de los que esperaba U_U

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado del capítulo 20. ME alegra que os esté gustando cómo va el fic y... ¿alguien pedía un poco de avance? xDDD. Porque sin duda sus deseos han sido escuchados, aunque no sea gran cosa.

Gracias por leerme, gente, y gracias por los mensajes! Espero no retrasarme tanto para la próxima.

Un saludo enorme y sí, desde España. :D

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo 21****: Inesperado**

**.**

**.**

'Vaya, señor Potter, veo que ha estado practicando por su cuenta' lo felicitó la profesora VanHoor después de que hubiera logrado impedir que penetrase en sus pensamientos, aunque hubiera sido en el cuarto intento por parte de la mujer en el que finalmente había conseguido bloquear sus ataques.

Al menos había conseguido que por el momento no metiera sus narices en sus recuerdos más privados y eso era algo que agradecía, ya fuera porque ella prefería respetar esa parte de su intimidad o porque en realidad no hubiera podido hacerlo, aunque él se inclinaba más por la primera opción. Fuera como fuese, Harry respiraba aliviado porque ciertas cosas se mantuvieran al margen y también porque por primera vez la mujer le concediera un poco más de crédito que en las anteriores lecciones. Parecía que había vuelto de buen humor de su viaje después de haberse pasado casi una semana fuera del castillo haciendo sabe Merlín el qué, pero que sin duda la había ayudado a mejorar el humor de perros que había acarreado en las últimas dos semanas.

Harry agradecía el respiro que le había concedido el que se hubiera ido de viaje, un tiempo que había empleado en leer libros de Oclumancia y Legeremancia que al parecer le habían ayudado a aprender a ganar concentración. Si al fin y al cabo no era tan difícil como le había parecido, claro que en sí lo único que había que manejar a la perfección era el mantener el control de la propia mente, algo en lo que fallaba en bastantes ocasiones. Pero con la práctica suficiente podría crear una barrera que hiciera que aquel que trataba de penetrar en sus recuerdos no pudiera ver nada más que un manto negro, aunque eso ya era mucho más complicado. Si consiguiera llegar a algo así, estaba seguro de que moriría feliz y satisfecho consigo mismo.

'¿Cuándo practicaremos Legeremancia?' le preguntó él mientras la maestra se sentaba en su silla tras el escritorio en una postura completamente tiesa que podría deberse a que el corsé que llevaba y que apenas parecía dejarla respirar, mucho menos la permitiría encorvar la espalda. Ella aspiró profundamente y lo contempló con los ojos entrecerrados, pareciendo estudiar esa opción desde todos los ángulos posibles.

'¿Hay alguna razón por la que lo preguntes?' él alzó las cejas.

No, no había razones por las que quisiera aprender, tan sólo la orden de Dumbledore de instruirse en esas dos artes de dominio de la mente y nada más. Aunque debía admitir que sí le causaba cierta curiosidad. Como respuesta se encogió de hombros al tiempo que fruncía los labios y enseguida su profesora carraspeó.

'¿Qué sabes acerca de la Legeremancia?' Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Es que ahora también le impartiría clases teóricas? Lo que importaba era que consiguiera bloquear sus recuerdos y ver los de los demás, sin tecnicismos.

'¿Aparte de que se emplea para leer la mente de otras personas?' la mujer asintió mientras no podía evitar rodar los ojos porque hubiera comentado lo obvio 'Pues… Que al emplearla tu oponente es plenamente consciente de que-'

'¡Error!' lo interrumpió Nina mientras golpeaba la mesa frente a ella con la palma de su mano, sobresaltando al moreno 'Eso sucede si el atacante permite que el otro lo sepa; si no domina bien la táctica, porque sería demasiado obvio; o si, por el contrario, la persona a la que trate de leer la mente esté bien entrenada en la Oclumancia y se dé cuenta. Si se tratara de un experto queriendo entrar en la mente de alguien que todavía es mediocre eludiendo las invasiones, o que simplemente no tenga ni la más mínima idea de Oclumancia, podría hacerlo sin que el oponente lo perciba' Harry frunció el ceño.

'Usted es una experta en el tema' la profesora asintió mientras lo contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados, de sospecha, y él sintió un nudo instantáneo en su estómago al comenzar a atar cabos '¿Está diciendo que podría estar leyendo ahora mismo mi mente sin que yo me diera cuenta?' preguntó alarmado, recordando la cantidad de veces que había pensado cosas acerca de ella, ya fueran buenas o malas.

'Podría hacerlo, sí. Todavía no te manejas muy bien a la hora de evitar mis ataques y no me sería demasiado complicado' Harry sintió que se ahogaba con su propia saliva y comenzó a toser de forma descontrolada mientras sentía la mirada fría de Nina sobre él 'Pero no lo hago a menudo, si eso sirve para que no tenga que cargar en mi conciencia con tu muerte por asfixia' dijo entonces y él, que no podía detener la tos a pesar del alivio que sintió, se golpeó en el pecho y la contempló profundamente sonrojado 'Tranquilo, señor Potter, su opinión acerca de mí está a salvo' él iba a suspirar, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar contemplarla con un rubor notorio invadiendo sus mejillas. Por lo que acababa de comentar, estaba más que comprobado que Nina sabía bien qué pensaba acerca de ella aunque no estuviera dispuesta a decírselo directamente.

'Yo…' comenzó a decir, avergonzado.

'No se preocupe' le dijo ella con tono de voz condescendiente y el ojiverde terminó por corroborar sus sospechas de que su maestra sabía exactamente lo que opinaba de ella 'Verás, Harry…' en ese momento le hablaba con delicadeza, como nunca antes se había dirigido a él 'Soy una… _persona_ respetuosa con los demás, pero a veces no puedo evitar sentirme curiosa. Sobre todo cuando llego nueva a un castillo repleto de gente que o bien me mira embobada, o con odio. Cada uno es libre de opinar lo que quiera de quien quiera, pero nadie debería juzgar solamente por el aspecto, ¿no te parece?' el moreno asintió mientras se encogía en la silla al no saber si aquello iba dirigido a él de forma directa o si, por la contra, tan sólo estaba generalizando 'No estoy habituada a ser el centro de atención. Siempre he sido un alma solitaria y de pronto me veo impartiendo clases a grupos considerables de alumnos que no hacen más que contemplarme. Eso es algo que me pone nerviosa, aunque a estas alturas ya lo he superado. De todas formas, cuando llegué, la inseguridad me hizo romper mis propias reglas para averiguar por qué me estaba ganando tantas atenciones. No está bien aprovecharse de un _don_como el que yo tengo, pero por momentos no puedo evitarlo. No sé si me comprendes'

Él aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz y retuvo el aire en sus pulmones por varios segundos antes de soltarlo despacio, asintiendo. Las clases de moralidad eran algo a lo que estaba habituado gracias a Hermione, así que podría soportarlas. Porque era de lo que se trataba, ¿no? Nina estaba tratando de hacerle ver que la Legeremancia no debería de emplearse a menos que fuera realmente necesario.

'No me siento orgullosa de decir que podría escribirte una lista de quienes me ignoran, odian o admiran. E incluso otra de aquellos que simplemente me ven como un objeto de deseo. Pero podría hacerlo. Sé lo que todas las personas en este castillo opinan acerca de mí y créeme, Harry, tú eres todo un caballero que me hace sentir halagada' el ojiverde sintió cómo aún más calor invadía sus mejillas y tragó saliva mientras un cosquilleo le rondaba en el pecho 'Tan sólo hay una razón que me ha hecho alegrarme de haber realizado un estudio de cada persona que habita entre estas cuatro paredes' él vio el atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios y frunció el ceño, confuso por su buen humor repentino y por lo que le estaba diciendo, lo cual no entendía en absoluto 'Hasta ahora te he nombrado cuatro listas que podría hacer, pero hay otra más en la que sólo escribiría el nombre de la alumna más brillante del colegio' el estómago del moreno brincó al ser completamente consciente de que le estaba hablando de Hermione.

'Profesora…' comenzó a decir, con toda la idea de excusar a su mejor amiga e indicarle que en realidad debería de incluir su nombre en la lista del odio en lugar de la que él adivinaba se denominaría _sospecha_.

'No, no, señor Potter. Realmente… es la alumna más brillante del colegio, sin lugar a dudas' él de nuevo frunció el ceño y miró a la mujer que estaba sentada a unos metros de él con semblante de orgullo bañando sus facciones.

'¿Qué-?' iba a preguntar algo, pero ni siquiera sabía cómo podría hacerlo sin ser condenadamente directo. Tanto, que de seguro perdería la confianza que Nina parecía haber comenzado a depositar en él.

'Hay varias razones por las que Dumbledore ha solicitado de mis servicios. Ya no sólo se debe a que domino a la perfección la defensa contra las artes oscuras, las artes oscuras en sí mismas y que además de ello sea una experta en Legeremancia y Oclumencia que te ayude a ser inmune a los ataques mentales de Voldemort. Hay una razón más, y puedo asegurarte que está muy ligada a las sospechas que la señorita Granger ha depositado en mí' Harry mantenía la boca entreabierta demostrando su asombro ante las palabras de la profesora, preguntándose al mismo tiempo si le decía la verdad o si, por la contra, tan sólo trataba de alimentar los rumores que corrían entre su grupo de amigos 'Así que le respondo abiertamente a la duda, señor Potter. No tengo sangre _veela_, ni mucho menos. Mi _aura_de misterio es mucho más compleja que eso, aunque no dudo en que Hermione no tardará demasiado en dar con la respuesta acertada'

'¿Me lo dice para que yo se lo cuente a ella y de esa forma puedan jugar las dos a los acertijos?'

'Algo así' Nina parecía satisfecha e incluso feliz 'Me divierte mucho el saber que alguien que no me conocía de antes haya llegado a la conclusión de que _algo no está bien conmigo_, y me pregunto si será capaz de averiguar el qué y cuánto tardará' Harry se removió en la silla, incómodo y de pronto también preocupado. No sabía por qué, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos aquella mujer le había despertado un temor que hasta el momento había pasado por alto. Apretando los puños, se decidió a lanzarle la pregunta que rondaba en su cabeza a bocajarro.

'¿Es una Mortífaga?' Nina dejó de sonreír y alzó ambas cejas, siendo esa la primera vez que el moreno podía percibir la sorpresa en su rostro.

'¿Y qué clase de Mortífaga sería si te lo dijera por las buenas?' le preguntó, de nuevo mostrándose divertida por la situación, y Harry no supo si aliviarse o ponerse a la defensiva. Ella debió notarlo puesto que, sin mediar palabra, se quitó de los hombros la capa que vestía siempre sobre el corsé y le mostró sus brazos pálidos desde todos los ángulos posibles demostrándole que no tenía la marca tenebrosa tatuada '¿Más tranquilo?'

'No crea' dijo por lo bajo y ella meneó la cabeza, molesta sin lugar a dudas.

'Muy al contrario, señor Potter, Dumbledore conoce muy bien mis ideales y por eso pidió mi ayuda, para convencer a otros de lo que es correcto' comentó con cierta brusquedad, haciéndolo consciente de que lo había escuchado por si en algún momento le habían quedado dudas de que así había sido. Y, además, parecía que su duda la había enfadado.

'Entonces esa es la otra razón por la que está usted aquí, aparte de las que ya ha nombrado' Nina la contempló al tiempo que asentía 'Dumbledore considera que podría hacer que cierto grupo de personas reconsiderara la idea de unirse a Voldemort'

'La lección ha llegado a su fin, señor Potter' le dijo ella mientras se inclinaba por encima de la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre ésta y sosteniéndole la mirada con lo que parecía ser una mueca de superioridad 'Ya le he dado muchas pistas y tampoco me gustaría quitarle el mérito a la señorita Granger, ¿sabe?' lo contempló con una ceja ligeramente enarcada mientras cruzaba los brazos contra el pecho tras haberse incorporado 'Fin de la lección' repitió después de que él no hiciera el mínimo amago de marcharse. Harry frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo al reloj de cuerda que había junto a la pared, tras el escritorio donde se encontraba la profesora contemplándolo fijamente 'Sé que todavía faltan más de diez minutos para que termine la hora, señor Potter, pero me ha parecido que por hoy hemos tenido más que suficiente con las prácticas y la charla' él lanzó un suspiro y se puso en pie, comenzando a recoger sus cosas a regañadientes. Lo que Nina le había dicho lo había dejado de lo más intrigado y debía admitir que por una vez no le habría gustado que la clase llegara a su fin, pero lo estaba echando de forma directa y no había nada que él pudiera hacer 'Siga practicando por su cuenta como ha estado haciendo en mi ausencia y acepte mis más sinceras felicitaciones por el gran avance que he percibido' Harry la contempló por encima de su hombro, con recelo.

'Gracias'

'No hay de qué' ella le hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza, haciéndole además un gesto con su mano derecha que lo invitaba a abandonar el aula. Y él así lo hizo, aventurándose a lo largo de los lúgubres pasillos de Hogwarts apenas iluminados por las antorchas que colgaban de las paredes.

Desde que el mes de diciembre había entrado pisando fuerte con la llegada de las primeras nevadas acompañadas de vientos gélidos, que los días parecían durar muchísimo menos que en noviembre, dándole la sensación de que vivía sumido en la oscuridad de la noche. Durante el día apenas podía disfrutar de la luz debido a que siempre estaba encerrado en alguna clase o en el Gran Comedor, abandonando el castillo para ver la luz solamente cuando tenía que rendir en las clases de Herbología, en los invernaderos, o de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, en los terrenos de Hogwarts puesto que la seguridad impuesta por la directora no les permitía acercarse a menos de cincuenta metros del Bosque Prohibido. Y eso incluía la cabaña de Hagrid, a quien no había podido visitar en ninguna ocasión debido a esas restricciones, conformándose con verlo en el Gran Comedor en las pocas veces que el semigigante acompañaba a los demás profesores en los festines, y durante las lecciones que les impartía de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas dos veces por semana. Y debía admitir que extrañaba el reunirse con Hagrid en su cabaña y conversar con él, aunque no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. Su capa de invisibilidad había dejado de ser una opción desde que los Aurores ejercían de guardianes en cada una de las salidas del castillo para asegurar la seguridad durante las noches, así que no le quedaba más remedio que aguantarse.

Y ahora más que nunca lamentaba no poder hablar con él, porque estaba seguro de que si Hagrid sabía del enigma que envolvía a la profesora, se lo diría aún sin pretenderlo. El pobre hombre trataba siempre de ocultarle la información que era considerada de conocimiento único para los trabajadores del castillo, pero siempre acababa metiendo la pata. No estaba seguro de que en ese caso fuera a ser así, pero le gustaría imaginar que sí y poder tener esa opción de conversar con el semigigante acerca del tema. Quizá a Nina le apetecía jugar con Hermione a los detectives, pero a él la intriga acababa de superarlo. ¿Qué escondía esa mujer?

Nada más atravesó el retrato de Mary sus ojos se posaron al instante en la figura de Hermione emergiendo desde el interior de su cuarto a pasos lentos y, el solo verla, permitió que durante unos instante se olvidara de todo lo que tenía que decirle. La castaña no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia puesto que mantenía la vista fija en una hoja de papel que leía con avidez, una media sonrisa plasmada en sus labios mientras veía cómo sus ámbares se deslizaban a toda velocidad a lo largo del escrito pareciendo que devoraba cada palabra. Realmente admitía que había sido un completo ciego para no haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo hermosa que en sí era su mejor amiga.

'¿Buenas noticias?' preguntó él, percatándose de que la había asustado por la forma en la que brincó sobre sí misma produciendo un respingo que lo llevó a reír.

'Merlín, Harry, me has dado un susto de muerte' le dijo con reproche mientras se dejaba caer con un suspiro sobre uno de los sillones junto al fuego, desde dónde lo contempló por largos segundos que empleó en doblar la hoja de papel que había estado leyendo para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su túnica '¿Te vas a quedar ahí de pie como una estatua?' le preguntó con cierto atisbo de burla y él agitó la cabeza, percatándose de que se había quedado mirando pasmado la forma en la que la falda se le había deslizado a lo largo de los muslos cuando se había cruzado de piernas '¿Qué tal te ha ido en la lección de hoy con VanHoor?' él se humedeció los labios ante esa pregunta, seguro de que lo que le iba a decir le encantaría a la castaña. Se encaminó hacia el sofá mientras el bailoteo de las mariposas se iniciaba una vez más en su interior debido a la presencia de la chica, y sin cuidado alguno dejó caer la cartera con los libros al suelo y se sentó encarando a su mejor amiga, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima y lo miraba al igual que si hubiera hecho algo increíble.

'¿Qué?' le preguntó Harry sonriendo ligeramente a causa de la expresión que en ese momento se plasmaba en el rostro de Hermione, de absoluta perplejidad y la cuál de nuevo consiguió que todo pensamiento coherente abandonara su cabeza. En esta ocasión fue la castaña la que agitó la cabeza para, a continuación, sonreírle con labios temblorosos de tal modo que el ojiverde terminó por fruncir el ceño '¿Hermione?'

'No es nada, no me hagas caso hoy y cuéntame. ¿Te torturó mucho tu querida Nina?' él la contempló por unos segundos entrecerrando los ojos, hasta que fue plenamente consciente de que Hermione lo estaba eludiendo y no habría forma de conseguir que le dijera qué le había sucedido de repente para parecer incluso asombrada.

'Ni siquiera te vas a creer lo que voy a decirte' respondió con énfasis mientras la castaña inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza hacia un lado estudiando sus facciones y demostrándole que ella de veras parecía estar en otro mundo 'Hermione, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme como si fuera un experimento a punto de cumplir con las expectativas de su creador?' ella frunció el ceño 'Está bien, quizá en realidad no debería de apuntar tan alto y dejarlo simplemente en que parezca que tengo un cuerno en la frente. ¿A qué viene tu asombro?'

'Te he dicho que no me hicieras mucho caso hoy' la castaña se encogió de hombros y sonrió de un modo tan sincero que sus ojos marrones brillaron como él hacía muchos días no veía.

'¿A qué viene este buen humor tuyo?' dijo él mientras sentía que se contagiaba de la felicidad que parecía invadir a su mejor amiga, percatándose de que ésta, además, no dejaba de distraerlo de lo que Nina le había pedido que le contara para poder llevar a cabo su pequeño juego.

'A que podremos ir a Grimmauld Place por navidad, tan simple como eso' Harry sintió que su estómago daba un brinco por la noticia y enseguida se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo tan ampliamente que las mejillas llegaron a dolerle 'Hablé con McGonagall después de que tú te fueras a dar la lección con VanHoor y me ha dicho que los Aurores están trabajando para conseguir que todos aquellos alumnos que deseen abandonar el castillo, lo hagan sin correr el más mínimo riesgo'

'¿Están construyendo un tren blindado que no necesite circular por vías y que esté armado con misiles antiaéreos manipulados mágicamente para disparar a objetos voladores no identificados?' preguntó el ojiverde con sorna, siendo esa la única idea que se le ocurría como transporte seguro y a salvo de posibles ataques de Mortífagos.

'No tengo ni la más mínima idea porque tampoco le he preguntado, aunque no estaría mal proponerle algo así. No dudo que con magia podría conseguirse cualquier cosa' la castaña se encogió de hombros hasta que de pronto frunció el ceño y lo contempló con incredulidad '¿Misiles antiaéreos manipulados mágicamente para disparar a objetos voladores no identificados?' preguntó con sorna.

'Los mortífagos y los dementores entrarían en ese perfil' respondió Harry con total seriedad y haciéndola reír de tal forma que él terminó contagiándose y la acompañó en la carcajada.

'Tengo que escribir a mis padres para darle las buenas noticias. Justo hoy he recibido una carta de ellos…' la castaña sustrajo del bolsillo de su túnica el papel que él le había visto en las manos cuando habían llegado al salón de Premio Anuales y lo desdobló 'Mi madre dice que Molly la está volviendo loca. Al parecer se ha creado entre ellas una especie de competición en la cocina, y tanto mi padre como Arthur están al borde de pedir el divorcio'

'Por tu expresión adivino que se trata de una broma' comentó él.

'Al parecer las acusan de estarlos cebando para cocinarlos en navidad por toda la comida que están preparando' Harry rió entre dientes.

'Bueno, al menos no podrán quejarse de que las dos cocinan bien, aunque personalmente – y jamás se te ocurra decirle esto a nadie – prefiero la tarta de calabaza de tu madre a la de Molly' Hermione le envió una mirada perspicaz.

'Créeme que ni por todo el oro del mundo se me ocurriría airear nada así. Lo último que mi madre necesita es que le suban más el ego a su buen hacer en la cocina. No habría quien la soportase. Y mucho menos podemos permitir que se entere Molly. Le romperías el corazón' en ese instante Hermione echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y, de un brinco, se puso en pie completamente sobresaltada 'Maldita sea'

'¿Qué sucede?'

'Llego tarde a mi ronda' el moreno la observó mientras ella corría frenética hacia su dormitorio y volvía a salir enroscando una bufanda en torno a su cuello con una mano, y encasquetándose el gorro de lana en la cabeza con la otra.

'¿Ron irá contigo?' le preguntó mientras se ponía también en pie y llevándola a detenerse en sus trancas antes de llegar a los dos escalones que la conducirían a la salida del salón.

'Me ha dicho que aprovecharía que han colocado los muérdagos para ir a buscar Nargles con Luna' respondió la castaña rodando los ojos y Harry frunció el ceño.

Era la primera vez que su mejor amiga nombraba a la rubia con semejante tono despreocupado y le resultaba sorprendente el que lo hubiera hecho precisamente cuando Ron y las palabras muérdago y Luna iban en la misma frase. ¿Es que acaso se había relajado tanto que ni siquiera sospecharía un poco? Él sabía por experiencia lo que se hacía bajo el muérdago y, aunque confiara en que el pelirrojo no fuera a cumplir la tradición con Luna, le sorprendía que los celos de Hermione no hubieran saltado por los aires al enterarse.

'¿Quieres que te acompañe?' se escuchó decir, percatándose de que Hermione no había siquiera intentado disimular su sorpresa ante la propuesta.

'Claro' dijo, aunque por su tono de voz y su expresión parecía que le extrañaba demasiado que él le hubiera propuesto el ir con ella a hacer la ronda.

'Tengo algo que contarte que no te vas a creer y, además, no me apetece quedarme aquí solo' le explicó mientras se acercaba a ella, percatándose de que en el rostro de Hermione se dibujaba al instante una mueca de gran curiosidad.

'Ya me lo has dicho antes y se me pasó por completo el preguntarte… ¿De qué se trata?'

Harry la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hacia el retrato, literalmente. La castaña produjo un alarido de sorpresa ante el ímpetu demostrado por su mejor amigo, pero no hizo siquiera un solo intento de detenerlo para que caminara más despacio ni tampoco para que la soltara. Abandonaron la Torre de Gryffindor a toda velocidad y se internaron en los pasillos del colegio mientras, tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados, Harry le relataba cómo había transcurrido el rato que había pasado en compañía de Nina VanHoor.

'¿Me estás tomando el pelo?' le preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz chillón y perforante al tiempo que se soltaba de él y se detenía para mirarlo como si de veras en esta ocasión le hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente.

'Te juro que no' respondió, sonriendo a pesar de la decepción que le provocaba que la castaña se hubiera alejado de él y ahora optara por caminar a su lado, todavía perpleja por la forma en la que lo observaba.

'¿De veras me ha retado a averiguar lo que esconde?' Harry reconoció al instante la mueca permanente se instaló en el rostro de su mejor amiga y que mostraba que ella no sólo estaba dispuesta a aceptar jugar al juego que Nina había propuesto, sino que además lo haría sólo para ganar. Hasta que de pronto lo miró con una ceja enarcada y expresión de burla 'Por cierto y antes de que se me olvide…' de pronto dio un salto a un lado y lo señaló, frenética '¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que esa mujer escondía algo que no era normal!' exclamó con euforia y llevándolo a reír.

'Bien, de acuerdo, tenías razón. Pero, ¿qué esperabas? Dijo que de todas las personas que no la conocían de antemano tú eras la única que se había dado cuenta de que algo raro sucedía con ella'

'Debo admitir que el saber que ella, de entre todas las personas, me considera la alumna más brillante del colegio, es sorprendentemente halagador' Harry rodó los ojos y bufó con sorna.

'¿Ya te cae bien?' le preguntó, burlón.

'Yo no he dicho eso. Además, sabes bien que siempre la he considerado una profesora muy talentosa-'

'Y que lo único que no te gustaba de ella era que tenía algo raro, sí' Harry terminó la frase de la castaña con tono de fingido aburrimiento 'Lo sé, pero debes admitir que ahora con todo lo que te he contado ya te cae mejor' Hermione se detuvo y se acercó a él, tomándolo de la corbata para tirar de ella mientras el moreno sentía que su corazón se detenía al percatarse de que la castaña, aún de forma inconsciente, había hecho que sus cuerpos quedaran a escasos centímetros de distancia. Eso hizo que él se tornara nervioso, sí, pero más al ver cómo lo miraba demostrando satisfacción, alegría, seguridad…

'Me ha propuesto un reto, Harry' le dijo con diversión 'Ahora mismo te puedo asegurar que está a un paso de encabezar mi lista de personas preferidas' añadió.

'¿Tan rápido ha logrado desbancarme?' él sabía cual era la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero de igual modo no pudo evitar que se escurriera entre sus labios pronunciada con un tono de voz tan suave, que logró que Hermione dejara de sonreír repentinamente para contemplarlo con una seriedad que a él lo tomó desprevenido aún sin saber por qué.

Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos en los que Harry comenzó a sentir cómo los latidos de su corazón iban en aumento mientras las manos comenzaban a sudarle. Estaban verdaderamente cerca, en una situación en la que todavía no se habían encontrado desde que él había admitido para sí mismo que sentía algo por ella y eso fue algo que lo superó. El silencio reinante, la cercanía y que Hermione lo mirara tal y como lo estaba haciendo le ganaron el pulso a su autocontrol y de pronto se encontró a sí mismo haciendo algo que de seguro no habría hecho si se hubiera tomado un tiempo en calibrar las consecuencias de sus actos. Se inclinó hacia adelante mientras era el perfecto testigo de cómo la castaña parecía sorprendida por ese movimiento y, tras ladear ligeramente la cabeza, sus labios rozaron los de ella en una caricia que le provocó tal descarga recorriéndole el organismo que tuvo la sensación de haberse electrocutado. Se apartó después de que ella se echara hacia atrás impidiendo que aquel roce se transformara en un beso pleno y lo empujara levemente al tiempo que producía un respingo que no supo interpretar, atreviéndose a mirarla a los ojos para ver cómo lo contemplaba boquiabierta. Harry agitó la cabeza y retrocedió dos pasos rápidos, avergonzado consigo mismo y asustado también por el qué provocaría su pérdida de control temporal. Habían sido unos segundos en los que sólo había podido verla a ella, sin ser consciente de nada a su alrededor y en los que había perdido por completo la cordura hasta el punto de no haber considerado lo que de _verdad_ iba a hacer hasta que era demasiado tarde. Apenas había sido un roce de labios, pero le parecía suficiente como para saber que efectivamente lo que sentía por Hermione era algo que nunca antes le había pasado con ninguna otra chica y eso, en gran parte, era _terrible_.

_Terrible_ porque ahora estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de ella. _Terrible_ porque se había dado cuenta de ello después de haber estado a punto de besarla cuando tenía novio, y éste era su mejor amigo. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, _terrible_porque ahora mismo Hermione lo contemplaba asustada puesto que se había dado perfecta cuenta de que él jamás habría intentado algo así de no tratarse de algo que no había sido capaz de controlar. Acababa de hacerle saber a su mejor amiga que la quería como a algo más que a la hermana que siempre pensó que era, aún cuando ningún lazo de sangre los unía, y ella parecía horrorizada. El pecho se le contrajo y comenzó a respirar de forma agitada mientras todavía la miraba en silencio, hasta que no pudo soportar por más tiempo esa situación y, tomando las riendas de sus actos, volteó con brusquedad sobre sus talones y echó a correr lejos de allí.

'¡Harry!' escuchó el grito de Hermione y sus pasos siguiéndolo al instante en el que pareció percatarse de que él estaba huyendo, pero no se detuvo '¡Harry, espera!' giró a toda prisa en un cruce de pasillos hacia la derecha y aumentó la velocidad.

Todavía podía escuchar a Hermione siguiéndolo y llamándolo a gritos y por eso una vez más cambió de rumbo apresurando sus pasos a lo largo de las escaleras que encontró en su camino, subiéndolas a tal velocidad que por un momento incluso tuvo la sensación de que flotaba. El pecho se le comprimía cada vez con más energía debido al esfuerzo, a la falta de aire, al cansancio y al peso por lo que había hecho, pero aún así no se detuvo y siguió corriendo hasta que finalmente se percató de a dónde lo habían llevado sus pasos una vez estuvo bajo la trampilla de la torre de Astronomía.

Harry se apoyó contra las escaleras de caracol que ascendían hacia la salida de la torre para recuperar el aliento, pero terminó ascendiéndolas a pasos temblorosos mientras se sujetaba a la barandilla. Había subido en muchas ocasiones a ese lugar desde que había comenzado el curso, pero en esa ocasión parecía no bastarle con los recuerdos y arrepentimientos de lo que acababa de suceder, sino que también tenía que abordarlo la imagen aplastante de Snape enviándole a Dumbledore aquel letal _Avada Kedabra_que había acabado con su vida. Agitó la cabeza y se humedeció los labios tratando de alejar esa clase de pensamientos de su cabeza, pero le era complicado siendo aquella una noche muy similar a la de la muerte de su mentor. Quizá no hacía calor ni tampoco el cielo estaba estrellado, pero sí que podía comparar su situación a la de haber llegado de un viaje a lo desconocido en el que había temido por su vida. Y no era porque creyera que Hermione lo había seguido dispuesta a acabar con su existencia de una vez por todas, sino que de veras creía haber ayudado a cavar su propia tumba al casi haberla besado.

Apretó los puños y los dientes y lanzó una furiosa patada al aire conteniendo las ganas de gritar al vacío de la noche su desesperación. ¿Qué había hecho? Se había dejado en evidencia. Había cruzado la línea. Acababa de traicionar a sus dos mejores amigos. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se acercó a la baranda de la torre envolviéndose en la oscuridad de la noche al tiempo que se removía el pelo. Deseaba golpearse, pero teniendo en cuenta que eso en sí no cambiaría nada prefirió no hacerlo. Hacía pocos días que habían desaparecido los moratones provocados por la fractura en su nariz y lo que menos deseaba era que regresaran. Se humedeció los labios, maldijo, de nuevo pateó el aire y dio un puñetazo a la barandilla, terminando por sisear de dolor al tiempo que retrocedía sujetándose el puño mientras de nuevo volvía a maldecir. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mirar a su mejor amiga a la cara? ¿Qué se suponía que debería decirle?

_Perdona, Hermione, pero es que por un momento me olvidé de que tu novio es mi mejor amigo y sucumbí al deseo de besarte que me lleva rondando semanas_. Suspiró y se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Eso no era ni de lejos una opción a menos que de veras quisiera joderla más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Si a Hermione le había quedado alguna duda de lo que sentía por ella, entonces con esa aclaración terminaría por resolvérsela. Pero tenía que pensar en algo convincente, cualquier cosa que sirviera para cuando tuviera que encararla. Sabía que su mejor amiga no iba a dejar que las cosas se quedaran así y que querría hablar con él, además de que huir de ella no era tampoco una opción considerando que vivían en la misma torre. A menos que decidiera ir a hablar con McGonagall para solicitar un traslado a otro colegio mágico europeo, no le quedaba de otra que reunir ese valor de Gryffindor del que tan orgulloso debería de estar y enfrentarse a Hermione.

_Lo más sensato es que le diga la verdad, le suplique que me perdone y también que bajo ningún concepto se lo cuente a Ron_, pensó frunciendo el ceño mientras su mirada se fundía en el vacío que había frente a él, un manto de oscuridad que lo inquietaba. _¿Pero cómo soy __tan imbécil para considerar el decirle la verdad? Sería como si me echara a un lago lleno de pirañas. Aunque en sí sé que es la mejor opción. Hermione no es tonta y se habrá dado cuenta de lo que sucede… A la mierda. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es regresar a la torre de Premios Anuales y que sea lo que Merlín quiera_.

'¡Joder!' exclamó al voltearse y encontrarse de frente con una varita iluminada que enmarcaba a la perfección el rostro preocupado de su mejor amiga. Se llevó una mano al pecho y lanzó un suspiro mientras parecía sentirse al igual que si acabara de saltar desde la torre hacia el abismo de la noche.

'Perdona, no… No quería asustarte' la voz de Hermione era temblorosa y él apartó su mirada de la de ella mientras tragaba saliva.

_¿Y ahora qué, Sherlock?_, se preguntó a sí mismo.

'Harry, tenemos que hablar' él lanzó un suspiro y dejó caer sus hombros pesadamente hacia adelante al tiempo que movía su cabeza a modo de asentimiento. En un acto reflejo de nuevo la miró a los ojos mientras los nervios, la preocupación y el miedo lo invadían. La expresión en el rostro de Hermione lo asustaba porque no sabía bien qué quería decir y por eso mordió su labio inferior, decidiendo que dejaría que ella hablara primero. Pero la castaña no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarlo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, hasta que mordió su labio inferior y finalmente tomó aliento '¿Por qué?' Harry bajó la mirada. Si iba a responder a aquello era mejor hacerlo sin ver su reacción.

'No-no lo sé. No pude evitarlo, yo-yo…' maldijo interiormente. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle?

'No me refiero al…' Hermione carraspeó 'Beso, sino a por qué no me dijiste que tú… Que tú…' el ojiverde la miró a los ojos de nuevo. ¿Tanto le costaba aceptarlo? ¿Tan difícil era de creer que él pudiera sentir algo por ella?

'Que me he enamorado de ti' le dijo con tono frío, dolido porque su mejor amiga ni siquiera pudiera decirlo ella misma y al mismo tiempo sorprendido por la facilidad con la que aquellas palabras habían abandonado sus labios. Apretó la mandíbula al ver la expresión de desconcierto que bañaba las facciones de la castaña, enfadado por la forma en la que ella se lo estaba tomando. Le estaba haciendo una declaración sincera de algo que él mismo acababa de descubrir tras haber rozado sus labios con los de ella y Hermione parecía no sólo que no se lo creía, sino que además daba la sensación de que acababa de comunicarle que acababa de encontrar a Crookshanks muerto sobre el cojín en el que dormía en el sofá 'Sé que no es una buena noticia. Créeme que a mí tampoco me hace demasiada gracia debido a las circunstancias, pero-' la castaña dio un pasó al frente y le tapó la boca con la mano para que dejara de hablar.

'Harry, no-' ella mordió su labio inferior con fuerza 'No se trata de eso. E-es sólo que-' meneó ligeramente la cabeza y él se percató de que el temblor en su voz significaba mucho más que nervios. Estaba a punto de llorar y eso le encogió el corazón 'Harry, sabes que yo… Eres una de las personas a las que más quiero en este mundo, pero-' sollozó y él se apresuró a abrazarla sin importarle el ser consciente de que ella lo estaba rechazando, explicándole que por mucho que lo quisiera no era de la misma forma que él le profesaba.

'Lo sé' le dijo en un susurro mientras aspiraba el olor a cítricos de su cabello 'Hermione, no eres tú quien debe disculparse conmigo, sino al revés. Jamás he actuado con la esperanza de que me correspondieras, simplemente… En ese momento no pensé en nada y-' se detuvo en sus palabras y le frotó la espalda mientras ella hundía el rostro en su cuello llorando con más fuerza 'Por favor, deja de llorar. No puedo soportar verte así' se separó de ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos, limpiándole las lágrimas con los pulgares hasta que ella por fin pareció calmarse.

'Tampoco tú debes de disculparte, Harry. No ha pasado nada…' él sabía que no deseaba quitarle la verdadera importancia al asunto, sino que le estaba dando a entender que no permitiría que aquello estropeara su amistad y él sintió una calidez en su pecho debido a eso.

'Si no ha pasado nada, ¿por qué lloras?' Hermione aspiró con fuerza a través de la nariz y agitó la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente.

'Se me ha metido algo en un ojo' dijo antes de comenzar a reír dando un paso atrás indicándole que ya podía soltarla. Él así lo hizo, contemplándola mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con movimientos rápidos.

'De veras lo siento' repitió él sin poder evitarlo. Porque no importaba que Hermione le hubiera dado a entender que su amistad seguía intacta, él se sentía al igual que si hubiera tragado un millar de piedras.

'¿El qué sientes? Tú no me has metido el dedo en el ojo, ¿verdad?' le preguntó ella con un tono que debería de ser cómico, pero sonaba demasiado inseguro. Harry la contempló sintiéndose impotente en ese momento. Agradecía de verdad que ella actuara como si nada hubiera pasado para quitarle la culpa de los hombros, pero igual no podía evitar que le doliera que para ella hubiera significado tan poco 'Vamos, Potter, todavía tenemos que terminar nuestra ronda' lo tomó de la mano y a él le brincó el estómago. Hermione lo contempló por encima del hombro y le esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa al tiempo que le daba un tirón para hacerlo andar y él, eso hizo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**


	22. Fingiendo

**Capítulo 22****: Fingiendo**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Harry estaba sentado en el banco de la mesa Gryffindor en el Gran Comedor, aunque ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué diablos se había molestado en asistir a la hora del almuerzo. Y ya no sólo su falta de apetito era lo que le hacía que reconsiderase el levantarse e ir a cualquier otro lado, donde ninguno de sus compañeros lo contemplara extrañado porque no dejaba de mover de un lado a otro la comida de su plato sin probar bocado. No. No bastaba con eso. Su estómago estaba hecho un nudo desde que la noche anterior había estado a punto de besar a Hermione y desde entonces no se sentía con ánimos de verse rodeado de personas y mucho menos de comer. Le apetecía estar solo para poder lamentarse por lo que había hecho y pensar en qué opciones tenía para enmendar su error, a pesar de que sabía que eran más bien pocas. Le había confesado a su mejor amiga que se había enamorado de ella y debía admitir que desde entonces no había hecho más que pensar en ella y en cómo había sucedido eso. Porque aunque eso no lo ayudara en lo más mínimo a resolver sus problemas, era algo que no podía evitar por mucho que lo intentara. ¿Cuándo y cómo había pasado?

Era consciente de que desde ese verano se había ido sintiendo diferente con respecto a ella y no podía evitar preguntarse si quizá lo sucedido con Bellatrix Lestrange había sido el primer paso hacia ese terreno que sentía de arenas movedizas bajo sus pies. Porque sabía muy bien que el haberla creído muerta lo había afectado demasiado, logrando que al fin viera y admitiera cosas que siempre le habían pasado por alto o que no le habían importado con anterioridad. El suceso en tercer año con su Saeta de Fuego que lo había mantenido alejado de ella haciéndola sufrir injustamente; el curso anterior con el libro de Snape… Sin duda ese episodio tan amargo había hecho mella en él, obligándolo de una vez por todas a percatarse de lo poco que había valorado a su mejor amiga cuando ya creía haberla perdido.

Y entonces Jane Granger le había dicho que Hermione se encontraba con vida, recuperándose, y ahí fue cuando Harry empezó a preocuparse por ella, a querer cuidarla como la castaña había hecho con él todos esos años. Se sentía tan agradecido porque estuviera bien que le había abierto puertas que a otros se las había mantenido cerradas en esas semanas en Grimmauld Place, aunque al principio fuera algo que había sucedido por insistencia de la chica. No le pidió que lo dejara solo cuando irrumpió en su cuarto, sino que la había aceptado con él e incluso habían compartido unos instantes que ahora de sólo recordarlos le provocaban escalofríos. La había consolado en su llanto, tranquilizado, y ella, a su vez, le había hecho ver que no estaba sólo y que jamás le permitiría estarlo. Aunque había sido con la ayuda de Jane Granger que él aceptara el conservar a sus amigos a su lado, Hermione había ejercido un papel muy importante en su reconsideración de las cosas.

Fuera como fuese, ahora notaba cómo entre ellos había habido un acercamiento que nunca antes habían tenido. Harry se había convertido en el confidente de Hermione y viceversa, hasta el punto en el que su confianza había llegado a rallar límites insospechados. Ahora comprendía, al fin, por qué se había sentido tan raro e incómodo al ver a sus dos mejores amigos comportándose como una pareja de novios. En su subconsciente sabía ya que no se trataba de algo a lo que debía habituarse, sino que había algo más y ese algo era que lo superaba por muchas más cosas que lo raro que se le hacía el que se besaran, abrazaran o pasearan juntos de la mano después de años viéndolos peleados. Hermione en algún momento había dejado de ser para él su mejor amiga para convertirse en la mujer a la que más quería y la que más le importaba y, aún cuando no tenía idea de cuándo había sucedido, se percataba de que poco importaba. Se había enamorado de ella y daba igual el cuándo, como también el cómo.

Era como si una venda hubiera cubierto sus ojos hasta que la bomba le había estallado en las narices, arrancándosela. ¿Cómo no iba a enamorarse de alguien que siempre se preocupaba por él, que era su apoyo incondicional y que además de ser hermosa por fuera, también lo era por dentro? Incluso le extrañaba que no hubiera sucedido antes, aunque quizá había sido demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta hasta que la realidad lo había mordido en el trasero. Habían sido muchos los momentos en los que la presencia de Hermione lo habían hecho sentir emociones que debería de haber interpretado antes, pero él al parecer era más miope de lo que dictaminaban los médicos.

Ahora era consciente de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor y no había cosa de la que más se arrepintiera que de eso. Habría preferido mil veces el vivir una temporada más con las dudas de por qué todo su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma a Hermione, el haber podido controlarse cuando la noche anterior se inclinó sobre ella para probar sus labios. Porque Merlín que no era capaz de quitarse de la cabeza la sensación que lo había recorrido con tan sólo un roce. Aquello sin duda alguna era mucho más que simple atracción física o sino ya habría sentido algo así mucho antes. Pero ni con Cho ni con Ginny lo había recorrido semejante corriente eléctrica. Tampoco su corazón se había desbocado hasta el punto de parecer que iba a salírsele del pecho, ni mucho menos necesitaba concentrarse para rememorar todo eso. Le bastaba con pensar en ello y las emociones lo sacudían con fiereza, llevándolo a sentirse dichoso y apesadumbrado al mismo tiempo.

Hermione y Ron quizá no estaban viviendo su mejor momento, pero seguían juntos y él estaba seguro de que no tardarían en solucionar sus diferencias si es que acaso no lo estaban haciendo en ese mismo instante. Porque había otra razón más que sumar al hecho de que Harry no pudiera probar el delicioso arroz con pescado que sus compañeros degustaban a lo largo y ancho del Gran Comedor, y era que cuando habían abandonado el aula de Transformaciones los había perdido de vista. Ron le había dicho que trataría de hablar con la castaña de una vez por todas para saber qué rumbo tomaría su relación a partir de entonces y Harry se sentía como si su alma estuviera pendiendo de un hilo. El pelirrojo le había dado a entender que no tenía demasiadas esperanzas con que salieran adelante, pero él sabía de muy buena mano que lo lograrían aunque una pequeña parte de él se sintiera profundamente dolido de que así fuera. Los dos se querían y habían conseguido madurar lo suficiente como para no estar discutiendo a cada rato, y eso era algo que hablaba por sí sólo. El que ambos se comportaran tan civilizadamente y hablaran con normalidad a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban, proclamaba que superarían aquel bache con mucho menos esfuerzo del que les conllevaría en el pasado.

'Compañero, ¿estás bien?' Harry agitó la cabeza y apartó la mirada de su plato para clavarla en el rostro preocupado de su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento tomaba asiento al otro lado de la mesa, frente a él, y al lado de una castaña a la que el moreno sólo miró de soslayo. Parecía seria y eso fue algo que le provocó un retortijón de estómago y que hizo que no fuera capaz de responderle a Ron, sino que terminó por fijar sus ojos en el semblante pálido de la castaña mientras tragaba saliva una vez vio que ella miraba fijamente el plato vacío frente a ella '¿Harry?' agitó la cabeza.

'Tan sólo estoy un poco cansado, nada más' respondió.

'Oh, sí, Hermione me ha dicho que ayer la acompañaste a la ronda y que después aún tuviste que terminar el trabajo que debíamos entregarle hoy a McGonagall. Si te quedaba tanto como a mí, no dudo en que te has acostado tarde' Harry apenas había escuchado nada de lo que había comentado después de que lo oyó hablar de la ronda con la castaña que acababa de tensarse notablemente al otro lado de la mesa.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un par de segundos antes de que Hermione rompiera el contacto visual para abalanzarse precipitadamente sobre la bandeja de arroz con pescado, tomando con tanto ímpetu la cuchara para servir la comida que incluso estuvo a punto de hacer caer la jarra de agua. Con movimientos toscos tomó con rapidez el asa de la jarra y la empujó hacia un lado como si estuviera haciéndose más espacio y entonces comenzó a servirse comida de un modo tan frenético que ya no sólo Harry la contemplaba preocupado y temeroso, sino que Ron lo hacía también con una ceja enarcada.

'¿Me dejarás algo para comer?' la castaña se detuvo y enseguida abrió los ojos de par en par al ver la montaña de comida que invadía su plato, apresurándose a sonrojarse sobremanera indicando de esa forma que no había sido plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que Ron le había hablado con aquel tono burlón 'Comprendo que tengas hambre cuando apenas te vi beber dos sorbos de café esta mañana, pero te aseguro que si te comes todo eso comenzaré a preocuparme' añadió y ella agitó la cabeza, de nuevo miró a Harry por unas milésimas de segundo y entonces tomó el plato y lo situó frente a Ron quitándole a él el vacío 'Ah, vale, ahora sí que me salen las cuentas' el pelirrojo se inclinó sobre ella y le dio un rápido beso en la sien antes de tomar los cubiertos para comenzar a comer mientras que Hermione, echando lo que había quedado en la bandeja sobre su plato, parecía estar a punto de desmayarse.

Harry tragó saliva y la contempló sin poder evitar sentirse preocupado, sí, pero también asustado. Su mejor amiga esa mañana no podía decirse que hubiera lucido como si en realidad nada fuera de lo común le hubiera pasado, pero tampoco se le había notado tanto que algo le sucedía. Porque en ese momento estaba demasiado silenciosa, pálida y aparentemente pensativa como para no darse cuenta de que realmente estaba al borde del colapso. Y él no se atrevía a preguntarle nada cuando sabía que quizá no pudiera ofrecerle en ese momento una respuesta sincera que a él lograra calmarlo, aunque dudaba mucho que eso fuera a sucederle debido a las circunstancias. Los ojos de Hermione se encontraron con los suyos de nuevo después de varios segundos en los que él no oía más allá del jaleo de voces y cubiertos que lo rodeaba, y para él fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Al menos hasta que la castaña fijó sus atenciones en su plato y comenzó a llevarse pocas cantidades de comida a la boca, denotando que el apetito tampoco parecía acompañarla aunque deseara guardar las formas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Hermione se despedía de los dos para asistir a su clase de Aritmancia mientras ambos arrastraban los pies hacia la suya de Adivinación. Harry, que se había quedado parado en medio del pasillo observando cómo la castaña se alejaba hacia la puerta que daba al aula donde impartiría la lección con la profesora Vector, no podía evitar sentir cómo su corazón latía descompasado en el interior de su pecho. Hermione se había comportado de lo más rara durante la comida, incluso más que en la hora del desayuno en la que apenas había levantado su mirada del libro de Runas Antiguas que había abierto frente a ella, y Harry no podía evitar pensar que era de lo más probable que se debiera a lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior. Se sentía culpable del cambio que notaba en su mejor amiga y lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía cómo remediarlo.

'¿No vas a preguntarme qué tal me fue con Hermione?' le preguntó Ron una vez se alejaron de donde cualquiera pudiera oírlos, hablándole también en un tono tan confidencial que el ojiverde supo había aprendido la lección después de los últimos rumores, ahora ahogados.

Harry lo miró de reojo sintiéndose todavía más incómodo por el tema de conversación que su mejor amigo deseaba abordar mientras el estómago se le encogía. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que le diera los detalles sin necesidad de verse obligado a preguntárselo en voz alta, y Ron se acercó a él hasta que sus costados se rozaban.

'Nunca pensé decir esto, compañero, o al menos no en voz alta, pero diablos que Hermione tiene razón en muchas cosas' el moreno frunció ligeramente el ceño ante aquello, puesto que en sí no le estaba diciendo nada que él no supiera ya 'No podemos forzar nuestra relación a funcionar sólo porque consideremos que así debe de ser. He metido la pata en aspectos que a otros les causarían la ruptura, pero Hermione ha sido de lo más comprensiva y admiro la forma en la que se tomó las cosas. Estaba furiosa conmigo por aquellos rumores y aún así no dejó de hablarme, y sé que tiene razón al decirme que de seguro yo no me habría comportado igual de haber sido todo al revés'

Ambos comenzaron el ascenso a lo largo de las escaleras que los conducirían al aula donde la profesora Trelawney impartía Adivinación y el pelirrojo se detuvo en su discurso cuando vieron a las hermanas Patil y a Lavender Brown acercándose a ellos a toda prisa. Las gemelas les enviaron una mirada por encima del hombro cuando los adelantaron mientras murmuraban un saludo en su dirección, todo lo contrario a Lavender, quien se limitó a agachar la cabeza y fijar su mirada en los escalones al tiempo que aceleraba el paso.

'Y hablando del diablo…' murmuró el pelirrojo entrecerrando los ojos hacia las tres chicas que ya estaban atravesando la puerta de entrada al aula. Una vez desaparecieron de la vista, Ron agitó la cabeza y regresó sus atenciones a Harry 'El caso es que Hermione tiene razón cuando me dice que no nos tomamos nuestra relación todo lo enserio que quizá deberíamos y que por eso en sí apenas nos comportamos como una pareja. Las últimas semanas parecía que sólo volvíamos a ser amigos, y antes de eso no hacíamos más que discutir o besuquearnos. Hablamos más civilizadamente cuando nos comportamos como amigos que cuando lo hacemos como novios, y eso no es normal' el pelirrojo se detuvo en un escalón y se volteó hacia Harry con los ojos abiertos como platos 'Lo que sucede es que ni siquiera sé qué hacer para que Hermione vea que no sólo busco darle rienda suelta a mis hormonas con ella, como tan bien me reclamó una vez contempló la charla que tú y yo tuvimos desde otro ángulo. Es decir, me gustaría, para qué mentir' el ojiverde apretó los puños y la mandíbula mientras miraba a otro lado 'Pero no se trata sólo de eso y quiero que ella lo sepa, así que sólo se me ocurre una cosa' Harry volvió a mirarlo después de que guardara silencio tras esas palabras, como si necesitara que su mejor amigo clavara sus ojos en los de él para poder hablar 'Por eso le he dicho a Hermione que estas navidades, cuando estemos todos en Grimmauld Place, les daremos a nuestros padres la noticia de nuestro noviazgo' en ese momento el moreno se sintió desubicado.

'¿No lo saben?' Ron agitó la cabeza a los lados, negando.

'Y no hay forma mejor de demostrarle a tu novia que vas enserio con ella que enfrentándote a su protector padre, ¿no te parece?' Ron le palmoteó la espalda y acto seguido echó a andar escaleras arriba. Harry lo miró durante unos segundos, confuso y al mismo tiempo sintiendo que un hueco infinito se abría en su pecho 'Apresúrate. Vayamos a ver quién será la víctima de hoy del _Oráculo_de Trelawney' le dijo su mejor amigo con tono burlón y él suspiró, apresurándose a seguirlo.

Hora y media después, Harry caminaba enfurecido y cabizbajo lejos del aula de Adivinación mientras Ron, a su espalda, reía por lo bajo, todavía demasiado divertido por la situación que acababan de vivir en aquel salón que apestaba a incienso de lavanda.

'Harry, vamos, ¿habrías preferido que te dijera que morirías horriblemente, como cada año?' le preguntó con tono divertido el pelirrojo al tiempo que se situaba a su lado en dos amplias zancadas 'Deberías de estar aliviado' el ojiverde lo miró de reojo '¿Te preocupa que te pusiera en ridículo diciéndote que tenías grandes dilemas amorosos? Porque de ser así permíteme que te alivie: todo Hogwarts sabe desde hace una buena temporada que mi hermana y tú no estáis pasando por un buen momento' Harry se detuvo en seco mientras la furia lo recorría y, para cuando Ron se paró justo delante de él, no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada dura que descolocó por completo al pelirrojo 'Esto… perdona. No pensé que te molestara tanto-'

'¿Me burlé yo acaso de ti cuando me contaste que Hermione y tú teníais problemas?' le preguntó a bocajarro y notando cómo sus pulsaciones se aceleraban sobremanera '¿Tienes acaso la más mínima idea de qué nos sucede a Ginny y a mí?' Ron se sonrojó y clavó su mirada azulada en el suelo 'No, porque nunca me lo has preguntado'

'No pensé que quisieras hablar de ello. Cuando rompiste con ella el año pasado-'

'Lo hice para protegerla' se defendió Harry antes siquiera de saber si Ron sólo iba a hacer un comentario al respecto, o una crítica.

Cuando el pelirrojo lo contempló con impotencia supo enseguida que se trataba de lo primero y decidió que necesitaba relajarse o terminarían discutiendo por la más absurda de las tonterías. Él no tendría por qué pagar con Ron que Trelawney hubiera dado en el clavo al hablarle delante de toda la clase de sus problemas amorosos, e incluso debería de agradecer el que Ron le dijera lo que todos pensaban con respecto a él y a Ginny, porque de esa forma sabía que sus sentimientos por Hermione estaban pasando todo lo desapercibidos que él quería. En qué mal momento había decidido su profesora de Adivinación hacer una predicción acertada hasta el punto en el que él habría preferido que le hablara de su futura muerte a manos de un sádico.

'Perdona, Harry. Me había olvidado por completo de Dean en todo este lío y hablé sin…' Ron se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo 'Tienes todo tu derecho a estar enfadado conmigo y también con mi hermana-'

'Realmente es algo que carece de importancia ya' miró a su mejor amigo y se dio cuenta de que su cambio de parecer, aún a pesar de ser algo que decía para dejar el tema atrás, resultaría sospechoso después de su salida de tono. Necesitaba alguna excusa 'Tan sólo… No te burles, ¿de acuerdo? Me bastó con las miradas que intercambiaban todos mientras hacían gestos hacia Dean, sin necesidad de que tú también…' estaba hablando sin pensar y, aunque lo que decía tuviera sentido para el pelirrojo, para él no era así.

'Perdóname, pero la verdad es que no me di cuenta de eso que dices, como tampoco recordé…' Ron no terminó la frase de forma deliberada 'Lo que pasa es que últimamente he visto que mi hermana y tú estabais en mejores términos y creí que-'

'A mí me gustaría poder seguir siendo amigo suyo a pesar de todo' el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo miró a los ojos pareciendo sorprendido por lo que acababa de decirle 'Lo de Dean me dolió en su momento, pero es agua pasada ya. Ella está en su completo derecho a salir con quien le plazca. La dejé yo, ¿no es así?' Ron ladeó la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

'Pero, como bien dijiste, lo hiciste para protegerla, no porque no sintieras nada por ella' Harry tragó saliva 'Así que permíteme que en este caso esté de tu lado a pesar de que sea mi hermana' el ojiverde no pudo evitar contemplarlo con sorpresa. Sin duda Ron estaba dando muestras de una madurez que se apoderaba de él a pasos de gigante. Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, decidido a abordar con él el asunto de Ginny de una buena vez.

'No fue agradable verla pasear de la mano con Dean y mucho menos descubrir que lo hacía para darme celos'

'Algo me contó Hermione de ese tema, sí, pero no me dejó intervenir. Te juro que habría hecho que se dejara de tonterías en-'

'Ron, realmente pienso que Ginny está en su pleno derecho de salir con quien quiera' lo interrumpió.

'Pero no por capricho, Harry, y menos lastimándote' el aludido aspiró profundamente a través de la nariz y contó hasta tres dentro de su cabeza.

'Lo que haga Ginny con su vida ha dejado de lastimarme, Ron' el pelirrojo entreabrió la boca mientras lo contemplaba con cierto atisbo de sorpresa mezclada con una incomprensión que desapareció por completo ante la seriedad con la que Harry le devolvía la mirada.

'_Oh_' Ron se metió las manos en los bolsillos y miró al suelo una vez más mientras parecía pensativo.

'Me preocupo por ella, pero… Las cosas han cambiado. Ella ha hecho que cambiaran' se explicó y su amigo asintió, apesadumbrado.

'Te comprendo y ahora entiendo mejor por qué te molestó lo que dije de Trelawney. Perdóname'

'Olvidémonos de eso y vamos ya a la Sala de Requerimientos. La lección de ED debe estar a punto de comenzar' los dos echaron a andar después de haberse puesto en mutuo acuerdo de que el tema quedaba zanjado, y diez minutos después ambos se hallaban de nuevo en compañía de una Hermione que apenas los había saludado puesto que Remus ya se encontraba explicando los varios usos del hechizo _Depulso_.

Harry no había podido evitar sonreír de medio lado y contemplar a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo debido a que precisamente ella había hecho empleo de ese hechizo para evitar que él se estampara contra la grada en su partido contra Ravenclaw, demostrando que el _Depulso_no servía solamente para devolverle al oponente sus propios ataques. Hermione pareció sentir la mirada sobre ella puesto que movió ligeramente su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de un Harry que enseguida le sonrió de medio lado mientras le hacía un ademán hacia Remus, indicándole que le causaba gracia el tema que estaba tratando. La castaña le devolvió la media sonrisa y se sonrojó ligeramente, antes de regresar sus atenciones al tutor que en ese momento pedía la ayuda de Luna Lovegood para realizar una pequeña demostración de los diferentes usos del hechizo que después todos deberían practicar.

El sonido de los pasos recorriendo a toda velocidad el suelo de piedra situado más allá de la puerta cerrada de su dormitorio, llevó a Harry a alzar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo mientras fruncía el ceño. Había creído que Hermione se retrasaría más en regresar cuando apenas se había ido acompañada de Ron hacía menos de diez minutos, pero parecía que algo tenía que haber sucedido para que volviera tan pronto. Con un nudo en su estómago, el mismo que lo había acompañado durante todo ese día, apartó al libro a un lado y se incorporó a toda prisa dispuesto a ir a verla para preguntarle, ahora que por fin estaban a solas, qué tal se encontraba. No era que de veras quisiera exponerse a que saliera a colación en la conversación lo sucedido la noche anterior, pero realmente estaba preocupado por su mejor amiga después de lo distante que la había visto durante todo el día.

Calzándose en los pies los zapatos del uniforme que había dejado a un lado minutos atrás se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta, encontrándose con que la de Hermione en ese momento estaba abierta. Frunció el ceño y se acercó hasta allí mientras daba dos golpes en el marco de madera con los nudillos y se asomaba en el momento justo en el que la castaña miraba por encima de su hombro tras haberse quitado el jersey.

'Hola, Harry' lanzó la prenda de ropa sobre la cama y se sentó, apresurándose a quitarse los zapatos y las medias. El moreno la observó en silencio hasta que ella terminó con lo que estaba haciendo y de nuevo lo miró mientras subía las piernas a la cama y se sentaba sobre ellas '¿Querías algo?' él agitó la cabeza y dio un paso al frente, entrando en el dormitorio.

'Tan sólo me preguntaba si estás bien' ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras la contemplaba, observando cómo segundo a segundo su rostro iba cambiando de expresión, hasta que pudo denotar cansancio y una preocupación que él mismo estaba sintiendo en ese momento y que llevaba todo el día rondándole en el pecho 'Hoy has estado… ausente y…'

'Crees que mi comportamiento podría tener que ver con…' Hermione había dicho aquello con el fin de echarle una mano al moreno a terminar su frase, pero ni ella misma había sido capaz de hacerlo y había cambiado las palabras que había pensado en pronunciar por una inclinación de cabeza.

'Lo de ayer, sí' la castaña alzó las cejas.

'Lo de ayer, exacto' Harry la contempló extrañado después de que hubiera repetido sus palabras y las hubiera seguido de un suspiro 'Realmente es algo que cuesta quitarse de la cabeza y quizá sí que me mantuvo distraída las primeras horas, pero después…'

'Después de hablar con Ron, quieres decir' en este caso fue él quien le echó una mano y, al ver que Hermione asentía, los nervios lo invadieron puesto que no sabía cómo interpretar la expresión que en ese momento veía en el rostro de su mejor amiga 'Algo me ha comentado' de pronto ella lo contempló con pesar y Harry, consciente de que ese gesto iba dedicado a él debido a que comprendía de seguro lo difícil que era para él que Ron le hablara de la relación que tenía con ella, se apresuró a menear la cabeza 'Hermione, enserio, no hagas eso' le pidió con voz suave y la castaña bajó la mirada.

'Lo siento, de veras no es mi intención, pero es que… No es justo que…'

'De verdad, no importa' mintió con tono condescendiente mientras hacía un ademán con su mano derecha para restarle importancia 'Es algo a lo que estoy habituado desde hace unos meses, así que no debes de preocuparte en lo más mínimo' ella cubrió su rostro con las manos y Harry la escuchó gruñir '¿Qué?'

'Nada' respondió con su voz ahogada contra las palmas de sus manos.

'No, Hermione, qué' exigió y ella dejó caer sus manos sobre su regazo para de nuevo volver a mirarlo con pesar.

'Me has dado consejos. Le has dado consejos a Ron. Y tú…' él de nuevo meneó la cabeza mientras mordía sus labios con fuerza.

'Yo nada. Deja de preocuparte por mí. Son cosas que pasan y punto'

'¿Son cosas que pasan?' le preguntó ella con incredulidad y él lanzó un bufido. La incomodidad se apoderó de él tanto como el arrepentimiento por haber acudido a hablar con ella y aquello, mezclado con la vergüenza que sentía por el tema que estaban tratando, no era ni de lejos una buena mezcla 'Harry-'

'No es algo que pueda controlar, maldita sea' le dijo con un tono más brusco del que habría deseado, quedándose de piedra cuando Hermione lo contempló asustada durante un momento. Se humedeció los labios y tomó una bocanada de aire que esperaba lo ayudara a tranquilizarse 'No quiero que nuestra relación cambie debido a esto. Y lo está haciendo. Has estado de lo más distante hoy y-'

'Pero no ha sido sólo contigo, sino también con Ron. No ha sido un día fácil y punto. Yo tampoco quiero que nuestra relación cambie y que me caiga este maldito castillo encima si no te estoy hablando ahora mismo a pesar de todo' Harry la contempló sorprendido por la forma en la que había alzado la voz para, en cuanto lo que acababa de decir se repitió en su mente, voltear sobre sus talones dispuesto a abandonar el dormitorio de su mejor amiga como alma que llevaba al diablo 'Harry, espera-'

'Si mi presencia te molesta tanto, entonces-' él se había detenido en el pasillo que separaba los dos dormitorios para mirarla por encima del hombro y ver que ella lo seguía.

'Tienes que darte cuenta de que esto no es fácil para mí' le dijo mientras caminaba en torno a él y Harry la seguía con la mirada hasta que Hermione se paró bloqueándole la entrada a su propio cuarto 'Tampoco quiero que nuestra relación cambie. No quiero que nos alejemos' tomó aliento y lanzó un suspiro 'Pero tampoco quiero hacerte daño y por eso creo que a partir de ahora habrá ciertos temas que no deberíamos de tocar' él se quedó mirándola pensativo. Prefería que con ella el tema de sus sentimientos fuera un tabú, pero sabía que no podían comportarse como si Ron no fuera más que un amigo para ella.

'Simplemente olvídate de lo que te dije anoche y todo irá bien'

'No es tan sencillo'

'Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque no pienso permanecer al margen de lo que suceda con tu vida y sé que mientras recuerdes eso habrá cosas que no querrás decirme. Y entonces será cuando nos distanciemos. Y me niego por completo a perderte. Prefiero permanecer a tu lado y saber qué te pasa a cada momento, que mirarte desde lejos sin saber qué te alegra o te disgusta' para cuando terminó de hablar se percató de que Hermione lo contemplaba con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y expresión de absoluto desconcierto bañando sus facciones 'Eres mi mejor amiga por encima de todas las cosas y te apoyaré siempre en lo que sea, aún por encima de mi propia felicidad'

La castaña todavía lo contemplaba como si no pudiera creerse de veras que todas esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de su mejor amigo y Harry, quien debía admitir que su enfado momentáneo lo había hecho decir cosas que debería de haberse reservado por el bien común, miró a otro lado mientras maldecía. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que perder los papeles en las peores situaciones? Había hablado de más diciéndole que no deseaba perderla, que antes prefería morirse de celos escuchándola hablar de Ron a que ella se negara a contarle lo que le sucedía. No había empleado esas palabras exactamente, pero era lo que había expresado de todas formas. Y ahora un silencio horrible se había cernido sobre ellos y Harry estaba siendo torturado por los latidos desaforados de su corazón taladrándole los tímpanos, como si éste se hubiera instalado en su cerebro para poder ofrecerle una acústica mejor. Respiró profundamente y reunió las agallas suficientes para volver a mirar a su mejor amiga, pareciéndole que el mundo se le venía encima cuando vio sus ojos llorosos y cómo mordía su labio inferior con fuerza. La tristeza lo invadió al instante, una que pocas veces había llegado a sentir y comparable a la de alguien que perdía a un ser querido. Ver a Hermione en esas circunstancias era algo que le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

'¿Por qué cojones tienes que ser tan jodidamente adorable?' le preguntó ella de pronto y Harry, que en verdad podía contar con los dedos de una mano – y le sobraban – las veces que la había escuchado maldecir, no pudo evitar reírse aún a pesar de las circunstancias.

Al igual que tampoco pudo eludir que un calor asfixiante ascendiera a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta situarse sobre sus mejillas. Había dicho que era _adorable_y él enseguida recordó el instante en el que había pensado por primera vez exactamente lo mismo de ella. Tan sólo un sollozo por parte de Hermione lo llevó a darse cuenta de que aquel no era precisamente el mejor momento para divagar en sus pensamientos y fijó todas sus atenciones en la chica, sorprendiéndose cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la tuvo sobre él. Harry aceptó el abrazo asfixiante al tiempo que lanzaba un respingo por la forma en la que el aire abandonó sus pulmones tras el choque del cuerpo de su mejor amiga contra el de él y enseguida lo correspondió, envolviéndola entre sus brazos mientras Hermione hundía el rostro en su cuello. Enseguida aquel olor a cítricos que tanto adoraba lo envolvió y respiró todo lo profundamente que los brazos de su mejor amiga le permitieron, notando cómo ella aflojaba la presión en torno a sus costillas hasta que simplemente se limitaba a mantener su abrazo en torno a él, al tiempo que recargaba el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Harry decidió que también había llegado su momento de dejar de abrazarla como si la vida le dependiera de ello, comenzando a deslizar las manos a lo largo de su espalda en su lugar. Poco a poco Hermione dejó de sollozar, pero ni siquiera cuando él sabía que ya no estaba llorando se apartó de él y Harry, a pesar de sentirse en la gloria al tenerla tan cerca, también sabía que para él aquella cercanía no era saludable.

'Realmente podría sacarme de la manga más discursos así, si con ello consigo que admitas que soy adorable' bromeó el ojiverde en ese momento, notando cómo Hermione se separaba de él de forma brusca para propinarle un manotazo en el pecho. Harry rió al ver la expresión de su rostro, la cual no mostraba enfado ni mucho menos, sino más bien parecía sorprendida y divertida por lo que le había dicho '¿Qué? No son muchas las veces en las que me has dicho un piropo'

'¿Ni siquiera piensas sentirte un poco culpable por haberme hecho llorar?' él frunció el ceño mientras la veía limpiar sus lágrimas a toda velocidad, terminando por abrir la boca para disculparse 'Es broma, Harry. Eso que has dicho de veras me ha conmovido, gracias' el ojiverde no pudo evitar contemplarla con cierto reproche porque jugara así con sus emociones, hasta que ella habló de nuevo haciendo que se olvidara de todo 'Ron quiere que les digamos a nuestros padres que estamos juntos' dijo y él no pudo evitar el pinchazo en el pecho por el repentino cambio en la conversación, como tampoco el que sus cejas se alzaran con sorpresa al no poder terminar de creerse que de veras su pequeño discurso hubiera logrado hacerla cambiar de parecer, hasta el punto de que por fin se decidiera a contarle lo que tanto la preocupaba.

'Ya lo sé. Ron me lo dijo. Aunque todavía no terminé de comprender cómo es que no lo saben ya. Estabais saliendo ya cuando nos encontrábamos en Grimmauld Place'

'Lo mantuvimos en secreto hasta que llegamos a Hogwarts. No estábamos seguros de que fuera a funcionar y- y no queríamos decírselo a nadie en caso de que no saliéramos adelante. Todas las personas que lo saben y que podrían decírselo, han accedido a permitir que seamos nosotros quienes se lo contemos cuando nos pareciera oportuno' Harry frunció el ceño y tragó saliva, sintiéndola amarga.

'Y parece ser que tú no estás convencida de que navidad sea el mejor momento para hacerlo' no entendía por qué algo así la atormentaba tanto.

'No estoy segura de querer que mis padres y los suyos lo sepan tan pronto' respondió ella mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'¿Por qué?'

'Porque-' Hermione se detuvo en seco y se sonrojó sobremanera, algo que sin duda hizo que el estómago de Harry se contrajera dolorosamente a pesar de que no tenía idea de por qué se ruborizaba 'Ron ve las cosas desde el cómodo punto de vista del sexto hermano de siete, pero yo soy hija única y todo funciona de un modo muy diferente. Por Merlín, mi padre no supo que mis mejores amigos eran dos chicos hasta que comencé mi tercer año en Hogwarts y todo porque se me escaparon vuestros nombres' él la miró con sorpresa 'No tienes ni la más mínima idea del circo que montó. A mi madre le costó _semanas_convencerlo de que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Así que sí, protector hasta ese punto'

'Pero, Hermione, tienes dieciocho años. Lo más normal es que los chicos se interesen por ti' ella sonrió con sorna.

'Explícaselo tú, ya que tan fácil lo ves todo' Harry meneó la cabeza y se apoyó contra la pared que había al lado de la puerta, observándola con detenimiento.

¿De veras Hermione le tenía tanto miedo a la reacción de su padre? Le parecía algo absurdo. Estaba seguro de que como mucho patalearía unos cuantos días, pero terminaría por aceptar la situación ya que no le quedaba más remedio. Y, además, Mathew no le parecía de esa clase de hombre. Tendría sus ideales y sería muy protector con Hermione, pero no lo veía en el papel de padre liándose a mamporros con el novio de su hija sólo porque no aceptaba que había crecido. Lo que a Harry le parecía, era que Hermione le ocultaba algo y estaba dispuesto a averiguar el qué.

'No sólo es por tu padre, ¿verdad?' ella, que se había quedado pasmada mirando el suelo, alzó la vista y clavó sus ojos marrones en los de él.

'¿Qué quieres decir?' no le había respondido de forma directa, por lo que Harry supo enseguida que estaba en lo cierto con sus suposiciones.

'A que volviste de hablar con Ron pálida, silenciosa y comportándote de lo más… raro' empezó a explicar él 'Si sólo se debiera a que temes la reacción de tu padre, no creo que-'

'Harry, permíteme decirte que no conoces en lo más mínimo a Mathew John Granger' le dijo ella con tono de serio y él enarcó una ceja.

'Me acabas de decir que no le gusta en lo más mínimo que se te acerquen los chicos. No con esas palabras pero era lo que querías expresar, ¿no es así?' Hermione asintió '¿Entonces cómo es posible que te empujara a mis brazos el día que bailamos en el salón de Grimmauld Place?' ella abrió la boca, pero al instante volvió a cerrarla apresurándose a mirar a otro lado 'Porque, que yo sepa, soy un chico'

'No es lo mismo' él alzó las cejas.

'Discúlpame, ¿pero cómo que no es lo mismo?'

'Tú-tú eres mi mejor amigo. Nunca nos ha visto discutir. Cuidaste de mí mientras estaba… herida' le dijo a toda velocidad, pareciendo estar perdiendo los papeles 'Además, mi madre te adora y créeme que ella representa una gran influencia positiva en estos casos' Harry se sonrojó ante aquel comentario a pesar de que su mejor amiga lo había dicho como si le molestara, pero a él le daba igual en ese momento.

'¿Y crees que esperando unos meses más digerirá mejor la noticia?' ella mordió su labio inferior y se encogió de hombros, desconcertándolo al no darle una respuesta concreta 'Si navidad te parece que es muy pronto, entonces explícaselo a Ron. Él sólo quiere que sepas que va enserio contigo, así que si quizás le dijeras que te basta con que te propusiera contárselo a vuestros padres…'

'Eso es lo que acabo de decirle, pero se ha enfadado conmigo. Me ha reclamado que sea yo quien camina hacia atrás en nuestra relación en lugar de hacia adelante, como cree él que está haciendo sólo porque me dijo que le daba igual si mi padre le pateaba el trasero al saber la verdad' ella menó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior 'Ni siquiera entiende lo difícil que es para mí todo esto. Mis padres han renunciado a toda una vida sólo porque yo les pedí que se refugiaran en Grimmauld Place para mantenerse a salvo y lo último que quiero es discutir con ellos, mucho menos por navidad. Hace años que no estoy con ellos en esas fechas, ¿crees que me apetece que nos reunamos a cenar enfadados?' Harry no pudo evitar sentirse culpable ante esas últimas palabras. Porque si los Granger ahora mismo estaban encerrados en la mansión era sin duda por culpa de que él tenía una relación de amistad estrecha con Hermione y los había puesto también en peligro. Y sin duda también había sido por su causa que la castaña hubiera pasado los últimos años lejos de ellos por navidad… 'Sólo quiero disfrutar de unos días con mis padres sin tensiones de ese tipo, ¿tan difícil es de entender?'

'No' respondió Harry, quien no se dio cuenta de que había hablado hasta que Hermione lo contempló pareciendo agradecida por esa simple respuesta 'Yo te entiendo y Ron también lo hará cuando la mente se le despeje'

Hermione asintió con un solo movimiento de cabeza pareciendo pensativa y dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras Harry continuaba contemplándola a modo de estudio. Todavía tenía la sensación de que había algo más que ella no le decía por los nervios que aún podía sentir emanando de ella, hasta el punto en el que incluso él parecía sentirlos en carnes propias. Aunque tal vez sólo se debieran a la incertidumbre de lo que creía que Hermione podía estarle ocultando.

'Hablaré de nuevo con él mañana y le expondré mis causas con más calma. Se puso tan frenético cuando me negué, que acabamos gritándonos cosas que ni siquiera venían a cuento, así que me harté y lo dejé chillándole a los retratos' él asintió mientras se mordía el labio inferior después de que un molesto cosquilleo desconocido le rondara el pecho 'Gracias por hablar conmigo, Harry'

Hermione le sonrió de medio lado y avanzó hasta él, deteniéndose durante varios segundos a unos cuantos centímetros pareciendo que dudaba en lo que iba a hacer a continuación. El ojiverde debido a eso sintió cómo todo su cuerpo se paralizaba ante la incertidumbre, y entonces la castaña rompió la distancia que los separaba depositando un rápido beso en su mejilla y retrocediendo a toda velocidad sobre sus pasos al igual que si se hubiera quemado. Y Harry habría jurado que así había sido puesto que en ese momento la zona donde había sido besado, ardía y le provocaba un cosquilleo bajo la piel que hizo que su corazón se acelerase y las mariposas de su estómago se volvieran completamente locas.

'Me voy… a la cama. Nos vemos mañana y, de verdad, mil gracias por _todo_' él asintió una vez más mientras la observaba caminar hacia su dormitorio, donde se perdió de vista tras la puerta una vez la cerró a su espalda. Sólo entonces Harry lanzó un suspiro y se llevó una mano al pecho, sorprendido por haber sobrevivido a esa charla que habían tenido y preguntándose si sería capaz de soportar de nuevo tal intensidad. Y en cuanto supo que así sería puesto que en realidad no había ido tan mal como había pensado, alzó su mano derecha y acarició la zona de la mejilla donde Hermione lo había besado y la cual todavía desprendía un calor que incluso consideró anormal. Sin duda había valido la pena escucharla hablar de Ron.

'Gracias a ti' dijo en un susurro para que no pudiera escucharlo y, finalmente, cerró la puerta de su cuarto.

.

.

~ **_Continuará ~_**

**_._**

**_._**


	23. Vacaciones

**Capítulo 22: Vacaciones**

Harry de veras no podía creerse que los meses hubieran pasado tan deprisa y, sin embargo, allí estaba, de pie frente a la chimenea del despacho de Minerva McGonagall mientras Tonks lo empujaba hacia su interior, apresurándose a situarse a su lado con un puñado de polvos _Flu_ en su mano derecha. _¿Así que eso era lo que habían ideado los Aurores para asegurarse de que los alumnos que desearan abandonar el castillo por navidad llegaran sanos y salvos a sus destinos?_Y no se lo preguntaba con sorna debido a que le pareciera un mal plan, sino que se sentía abrumado porque se tomaran tantas molestias por su seguridad. Hacía varios días que a Harry le había llegado una carta indicándole el día y la hora a la que debería presentarse en el despacho de McGonagall con su baúl preparado y, como a él, a los demás alumnos que deseaban pasar las fechas con sus familiares. Una vez allí, un Auror se encargaría de situarse al lado del alumno al que debía escoltar hasta su casa, Minerva le daría la dirección y marcaría que había llegado a su destino una vez dicho Auror regresara, confirmándole de esa forma que todo marchaba según lo previsto. Harry sabía que les llevaría horas trasladar a todos los alumnos del castillo y por esa razón no podía más que sentirse verdaderamente agradecido por la labor que estaban haciendo.

'Número Doce de Grimmauld Place' pronunció Tonks con tono seguro mientras él se aferraba a su brazo después de que las llamas verdes se alzaran vigorosamente, envolviéndolos y haciéndolos desaparecer.

Segundos más tarde, mareado y totalmente lleno de ceniza de chimenea, sus pies aterrizaron en la chimenea de el salón de Grimmauld Place ante la expectante mirada de los matrimonios Weasley y Granger, quien apenas lo dejaron sacudirse la suciedad antes de abalanzarse sobre él para darle la bienvenida.

'Te quedas en buenas manos'

Harry escuchó la burla de Tonks después de que ella hubiera empujado el baúl hacia la alfombra, pero no fue plenamente consciente de lo que quería decirle hasta que fue arrastrado de forma literal lejos de la chimenea por las vigorosas manos de Molly y Jane, al tiempo que ambas parecían competir por quien de las dos lo abrazaba más fuerte. El ojiverde lanzó un gruñido de dolor y trató de tomar aliento para no ahogarse debido a que le estaban comprimiendo los pulmones, terminando por atragantarse con el hollín que le entró en la boca al haber respirado a través de ésta. Comenzó a toser y fue entonces cuando ambas mujeres tuvieron piedad de él y se separaron para darle espacio, aunque no por demasiado tiempo. En cuanto recuperó la compostura vio que Molly tenía la varita en la mano y lanzaba hacia él varios _Fregotego_para limpiarlo, mientras que Jane no hacía otra cosa que decirle un sinfín de cosas que no llegó a comprender por la forma atropellada en la que le hablaba.

'Dadle un respiro al pobre muchacho, señoras' él miró a Arthur a modo de agradecimiento mientras el hombre lo saludaba con un ademán de cabeza. Enseguida sus ojos se movieron a la persona que estaba al lado del patriarca de pelirrojos y se encontraron con la sincera sonrisa de Mathew.

'¡Siguiente víctima!' anunció Tonks después de que se hubiera escuchado un sonoro crujido, y entonces las atenciones se movieron de nuevo a la chimenea mientras Ron recibía confuso el ataque de los brazos de su madre y, en este caso, también los de Arthur. Harry sonrió ante la expresión de terror de su mejor amigo y entones dejó de contemplarlo a él para centrar sus atenciones en los rostros todavía sonrientes de los Granger. Jane, después de haberle guiñado un ojo que enseguida lo sonrojó, se acercó a él y rodeó su cintura con un brazo.

'¿Y bien? ¿Has cuidado bien de mi niña o no?' le preguntó ella con tono burlón y, por la forma en la que se lo decía, parecía que esa había sido una de las cosas que le había dicho antes y que él no había terminado de entender. Harry abrió la boca para responderle, cuando entonces se produjo otro _crack_que anunció el regreso de Tonks, esta vez con Ginny.

'Merlín, menos mal. Creí que me ahogarían. Ni que no me hubieran visto en años' Ron se alejó de sus padres tan pronto lo soltaron para correr hacia su hermana, completamente ruborizado y sin ni una sola mota de suciedad sobre su ropa 'Hola, señor, señora Granger' dijo al percatarse de la presencia de los padres de Hermione y deteniendo su mirada por unos segundos más en los brazos de la matriarca Granger en torno a su mejor amigo. Después miró a Harry con una ceja ligeramente enarcada mientras lanzaba un respingo, haciendo que él se ruborizara todavía más al captar la burla.

'Mamá, ¡por favor! ¡No puedo respirar!' exclamó Ginny mientras hacía aspavientos con sus brazos.

'Deja de protestar tanto, jovencita, y permíteme que vea cuánto has crecido' Ron rodó los ojos ante aquello mientras Molly hacía que su hija girara sobre sí misma para poder admirarla desde todos los ángulos posibles '¡Has adelgazado!' exclamó horrorizada una vez su estudio hubo terminado '¡A la cocina ahora mismo! Os he preparado magdalenas de chocolate y hace nada que han salido del horno'

'Ahora sí que empezamos a entendernos. Hogar, dulce hogar' dijo Ron frotando las manos con énfasis al tiempo que salía disparado hacia la cocina, Ginny siguiéndolo mientras lanzaba un bufido y se apresuraba a atar su pelo en una coleta alta. Harry los persiguió con la mirada, pero no hizo el más mínimo amago de moverse de donde estaba.

'Harry, querido, ¿no tienes hambre?' le preguntó entonces la señora Weasley mientras lo miraba con gran interés. Él hizo una mueca con los labios.

'No mucha, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento' Molly le hizo un ademán con la mano para restarle importancia y acto seguido produjo un respingo bastante cómico.

'Insistiría en que comieras algo, pero veo que en esta ocasión no hay nada malo que comentar de tu aspecto' le dijo tras echarle un rápido vistazo de arriba a abajo y Jane le dio un apretón con el brazo que tenía en torno a su cintura.

'Sin duda mucho mejor así. Ahora abrazo fibra, no huesos' le dijo la mujer castaña provocándole un instantáneo sonrojo.

'¡Jane!' reclamó su esposo después de haberla escuchado y Harry miró en su dirección, cohibido al ver que el hombre los contemplaba con los ojos entrecerrados 'Podrías ser su madre' añadió en un tono más bajo y el ojiverde, ruborizándose todavía más, escuchó la carcajada de la señora Granger a su costado mientras lo soltaba y alzaba las manos en señal de rendirse.

Otro _crack_llegó a sus oídos y Harry miró en aquella dirección a toda velocidad mientras su estómago se contraía al esperar encontrarse con la llegada de Hermione, viéndose profundamente sorprendido cuando comprobó que no se trataba de su mejor amiga, sino de Luna Lovegood acompañada del que sin duda debería de ser su padre. La rubia salió de la chimenea arrastrando su baúl con una soñadora sonrisa en sus labios y los miró a todos.

'Hola' saludó en primer lugar 'Espero que no les importe, pero pensé que mi padre y yo podríamos pasar aquí la navidad en lugar de hacerlo solos' aquella frase fue la detonante para que se produjeran las bienvenidas. Los Granger y los Weasley avanzaron hacia el hombre que finalmente salió de la chimenea para presentarse como Xenophilius, editor y dueño de la revista _El Quisquilloso_. Harry, manteniéndose en un segundo plano, observó al padre de Luna con cierta curiosidad mientras lo veía intercambiar unas palabras con los presentes, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo al reconocer en él ciertos gestos de su amiga '¿Y Ron y Ginny?' dirigió sus atenciones a Luna encontrándose con sus enormes ojos azules contemplándolo con curiosidad.

'En la cocina. Molly ha preparado magdalenas de chocolate' la rubia alzó las cejas.

'Entonces será mejor que vaya a impedir que Ronald coma demasiadas, o esta noche los Phiorum se lo harán pasar muy mal' él frunció el ceño mientras la seguía con la mirada en su camino hacia la puerta sin comprender muy bien a qué se refería, hasta que la imagen de aquel ser enorme y peludo que le había mostrado en el tren y que se alimentaba del azúcar expulsado por los poros apareció en su mente.

'Y tú debes de ser Harry Potter' sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz firme que lo llevó a voltearse al frente para encontrarse con los ojos grises de Xenophilius mirándolo con aparente interés. Asintió y estrechó la mano que le ofrecía el hombre de un pelo casi tan largo y rubio como el de su hija 'Por fin nos conocemos. Aunque tengo la sensación de haberlo hecho haces años por todo lo que Luna me ha hablado de ti'

'Un placer conocerlo, señor Lovegood'

'Xenophilius, por favor' Harry asintió y le sonrió con labios temblorosos.

_Crack_. Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia la chimenea para ver a Hermione salir corriendo en dirección a sus padres mientras Tonks, con el pelo más revuelto que en su anterior visita, mantenía una mueca de fastidio en su rostro al tiempo que empujaba el baúl de la castaña junto a los demás. Harry tragó saliva y observó desde la distancia cómo su mejor amiga se fundía en un abrazo con sus padres sin poder evitar que volaran a su mente todos los acontecimientos vividos durante los pasados días, concretamente desde la última charla que habían mantenido cuando ella y Ron habían discutido el si deberían de decirle o no a sus padres que tenían una relación. Desde entonces que el ojiverde había notado el distanciamiento que por todos los medios había tratado de evitar, aunque al final se hubiera producido principalmente por su causa más que otra cosa. Porque Hermione había intentado por todos los medios que Harry no se alejara, pero había sido inevitable después de que ella y Ron de nuevo comenzaran a comportarse como la pareja que eran. No importaba lo mucho que el moreno había tratado de eludir lo que sentía por su mejor amiga y centrarse en que se alegraba de verla feliz, simplemente la situación era superior a él. No lograba controlar sus celos ni su incomodidad, así que había optado por alejarse una vez más siempre que la pareja estaba presente puesto que sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer por su cordura, y también por la de Hermione. No podía soportar el ver cómo ella anteponía el no hacerlo sentir mal cuando Ron estaba cerca, a sus propios intereses. Consideraba injusto que fuera la castaña la que se hiciera a un lado cuando era él el mal tercio allí, e incluso le había pedido que no le hablara del tema en la única ocasión en la que Hermione había deseado decirle algo al respecto. A Harry todavía se le encogía el estómago sólo de recordar la mirada chocolate de su mejor amiga contemplándolo con gran pesar siempre que sus caminos se dividían tras la llegada del pelirrojo, hasta el punto en el que él, al no poder soportar más el sentir que le daba pena, había terminado por eludir también a su mejor amiga.

'¿Cuándo podréis venir Remus y tú?' la voz de Molly sacó al moreno de su ensimismamiento y enseguida dejó de contemplar pasmado a Hermione con sus padres para dirigir sus atenciones hacia una Tonks que trataba de aplastar su cabello disparado en todas direcciones.

'En unos días. La verdad es que todavía no nos han comunicado nada' respondió Dora, de pronto lanzando un bufido de fastidio al percatarse de que no había forma de manejar su repentino pelo rebelde, el cual lucía al igual al de Seamus Finnigan siempre que sufría algún incidente con sus hechizos fallidos durante el primer año en Hogwarts.

'De veras siento mucho lo de antes, Nymphadora. Todavía está en pie mi ofrecimiento de prepararte esa poción para las quemaduras si has cambiado de idea' le dijo Xenophilius con tono cordial, ganándose enseguida una mirada de absoluto reproche por parte de la aludida mientras los demás intercambiaban gestos de confusión.

'Realmente no estoy segura de fiarme de ti debido a las circunstancias, pero gracias de todos modos. Estoy segura de que Poppy tendrá algo a mano, así que no te preocupes por hacer nada… Aunque sí te agradecería que dejes redirigirte a mí pronunciando ese endemoniado nombre' respondió con más bien poco tacto, haciendo que Harry disimulara la risa tosiendo al ver que el padre de la Ravenclaw alzaba las cejas con aparente sorpresa por la respuesta que había obtenido 'Nos veremos en unos días, gente. Mantened todo en orden' dijo Dora mientras de nuevo entraba en la chimenea, apresurándose a desaparecer tras haber dicho con claridad la dirección del despacho de McGonagall.

'¿A qué ha venido ese comentario tan grosero?' fue la pregunta lanzada por Arthur y la que de seguro rondaba más de una cabeza de los presentes debido a que nadie entendía nada. Xenophilius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

'Cuando llegó con Luna a casa me pilló desprevenido. Estaba ocupado terminando un artículo y olvidé la hora que era, así que al escuchar el sonido de la chimenea creí que estaba siendo atacado y mandé un maleficio en su dirección. Después vi que eran ellas y me disculpé enseguida, así que no sé por qué Nymph-' se detuvo lanzando un suspiro 'Dora se lo ha tomado tan mal. Fue solamente un acto reflejo y apenas la rocé, no es como si le hubiera dado de pleno o ahora mismo no tendría pelo' dijo el hombre con tono condescendiente y llevando a Arthur a reír, lo cual le costó un codazo en las costillas propinado por Molly que lo silenció al instante.

Harry meneó la cabeza encontrando toda aquella situación más cómica de lo que seguramente debería, y acto seguido sus ojos volaron hacia una Hermione que todavía se encontraba rodeada por sus padres pareciendo no haberse enterado del intercambio de palabras que se había llevado a cabo y se dedicaba a responder preguntas a una velocidad inverosímil mientras se sacudía con frenetismo las mangas del jersey de lana que vestía. Harry no era capaz de escuchar lo que hablaban, pero pronto se supo nombrado en la conversación cuando los tres pares de ojos situados a un par de pasos a la derecha de la chimenea se fijaron en él, haciéndolo sentir minúsculo. Apenas fue capaz de sostener la mirada de su mejor amiga por unos segundos antes de que el estómago se le hiciera un nudo y se viera obligado a mirar a otro lado en el momento exacto en el que Molly hacía de nuevo otra entrada a escena con la varita en alto.

'Querida, permite que me encargue yo de eso' le dijo la mujer pelirroja a Hermione irrumpiendo en lo que fuera que había dejado a los Granger sumidos en el silencio. La suciedad de las prendas y del pelo de la castaña desapareció después de varios hechizos pronunciados por la matriarca de los Weasley y, acto seguido, la pelirroja se acercó a ella para envolverla en un fuerte abrazo 'Estos meses en Hogwarts te han sentado muy bien' le dijo con tono cariñoso y Hermione le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento, sonrojándose al tiempo que Xenophilius se acercaba junto con Arthur para saludarla.

Harry meneó ligeramente la cabeza ante el rubor que todavía brillaba en las mejillas de su mejor amiga. Estaba seguro de que de haber sido otra persona la que le había dicho eso, por ejemplo él mismo, lo habría negado al instante respondiéndole que eran tonterías, pero como se trataba de la madre de su novio-. Harry alejó enseguida esos pensamientos de su mente mientras un cosquilleo molesto se hacía latente en su pecho, incomodándolo. Fue entonces que notó la mirada chocolate de Hermione sobre él y se humedeció los labios ante el ceño fruncido de su mejor amiga, preguntándose por qué lo contemplaba de esa forma. Parecía que sin palabras le estaba inquiriendo si se encontraba bien y, no muy seguro de estar en lo cierto con sus suposiciones, enarcó una ceja hacia ella mientras de nuevo tragaba saliva. Se le hacía extraño encontrarse en la misma habitación que la chica después de que en los últimos días la hubiera eludido como la peste y debía admitir que incluso había llegado a extrañar sus miradas de preocupación. En ese momento Hermione ladeó ligeramente la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos hacia él y el moreno estuvo seguro de que se acercaría para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden y por eso no puedo hacer más que agradecer la interrupción oportuna de la señora Granger.

'Te he preparado tarta de calabaza y chocolate caliente como bienvenida, ¿qué te parece?' le preguntó Jane con sorna y su hija le sonrió con gesto de agradecimiento antes de regresar sus atenciones al ojiverde, sus orbes brillando como hacía días Harry no las veía.

'Que no soy la única a la que le agrada la idea' dijo con tono divertido y él, sin poder evitarlo, asintió al instante mientras también sonreía, recordando la vez en la que le había dicho a su mejor amiga que sin duda prefería la tarta de calabaza de Jane, a la de Molly.

Y, hablando de Molly, en ese momento los miraba a los tres – a él, a Hermione y a Jane – con una expresión que a él lo tornó nervioso enseguida, puesto que bien no acababa de rechazar su ofrecimiento de magdalenas por falta de apetito, que ya había aceptado una porción de tarta de su oponente en la cocina. Parecía ser que su secreto y el de Hermione de que nadie se percatara de sus preferencias no iba a pasar todo lo desapercibido que la castaña le había dicho.

'Xenophilius, ¿café y dulces?' preguntó Arthur rompiendo la aparente tensión que se había forjado en el salón.

'Son dos palabras que siempre han sido bien recibidas por mi estómago. Sobre todo si van incluidas en la misma frase' dijo él aceptando el ofrecimiento y Harry, divertido, se dio cuenta de que Luna sin duda juraba ser muy parecida a su madre lamentablemente fallecida, pero también había heredado ciertos aspectos del que ya sabía sería su poco común padre.

'Entonces vayamos a la cocina antes de que los muchachos terminen con todo' dijo Arthur liderando la marcha. Mathew lo siguió mientras de nuevo se dirigía a Xenophilius para comenzar una nueva conversación y que, por lo que Harry pudo oír, se trataba de la curiosidad del padre de su mejor amiga por saber qué era exactamente _El Quisquilloso_. Hermione y Jane contemplaban a su padre y marido con diversión mientras, abrazadas la una a la otra, avanzaban hacia un Harry que pronto se vio rodeado de nuevo por el brazo de la mujer castaña.

'Buen trabajo' le susurró Jane a toda velocidad y él frunció el ceño al tiempo que se dejaba arrastrar hacia el pasillo que los conduciría a la cocina, confuso por lo que había querido decirle con aquello. Ella rió al ver su confusión y le frotó el hombro, pero sin ofrecerle explicación alguna.

Horas más tarde, Harry Potter permanecía acostado boca arriba en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo y su mente funcionando a un trescientos por ciento. Hacía al menos dos horas que había subido del salón después de haber asistido a una charla ofrecida por Xenophilius acerca de las criaturas más sorprendentes del mundo mágico, en la que Ron no solamente había estado más atento de lo que él lo había visto jamás, sino que también había participado lanzando preguntas y aportando datos. El ojiverde de veras se había sorprendido con los conocimientos que su mejor amigo había adquirido en esos meses dedicados a leer los libros que Luna le había recomendado, pero no era eso lo que de pronto le había arrebatado el sueño que había sentido minutos antes de comunicarles a los presentes a aquella conversación que se retiraría a dormir. Mathew Granger, quien no había dejado de observar las páginas de los ejemplares de _El Quisquilloso_que Xenophilius le había obsequiado para que saciaran su curiosidad, apenas se había despedido de él antes de mostrarle asombrado a Arthur una criatura que aparecía en uno de ellos. Los dos hombres habían comenzado a cuchichear por lo bajo mientras de nuevo Xenophilius, tras desearle las buenas noches junto con Ginny, Ron y Luna, retomaba su charla en el momento en el que Molly regresaba al salón con más té para los presentes.

'_De paso que subes, querido, ¿te importaría ver si Jane todavía se encuentra con Hermione en su dormitorio?_' él como acto reflejo había mirado hacia arriba antes de asentir, recordando que ambas Granger habían dicho que regresarían en unos minutos hacía ya más de dos horas y no lo habían hecho '_Si todavía sigue allí, dile que mañana por la mañana deberá encargarse ella de preparar el desayuno. Arthur y yo iremos temprano al callejón Diagón a visitar a Fred y George a la tienda y de paso haremos algunas compras navideñas de última hora, así que me temo que no me dará tiempo de preparar nada_' Harry asintió una vez más y de pronto recordó que no había forma posible en la que pudiera salir a comprar los regalos y así se lo comunicó a la matriarca de los Weasley '_Con todo lo que está sucediendo y el temor de todo el mundo a dejarse ver demasiado, han creado unos folletos en los que puedes pedir __los artículos que deseas sin moverte de casa. Puedo traerte algunos, si quieres_'

'_Perfecto, gracias, ¿cómo funciona?_' preguntó sintiéndose curioso.

'_Tan sólo debes anotar la referencia en la página de pedidos que viene al final, incluyendo tus datos bancarios de Gringotts. Una vez reciben el pedido, se ponen en contacto con el banco y ellos contigo para asegurarse de que has sido tú el que ha solicitado el cargo en la cuenta. Tan pronto como comprueben que todo está en orden, lo que sea que hayas comprado lo recibirás vía lechuza urgente_' Harry había mantenido la boca entreabierta durante varios segundos, inseguro de si había entendido bien o no lo que la mujer pelirroja le había dicho '_Te traeré algunos folletos, verás cómo es más sencillo de lo que parece_'

'_No se trata de que no crea que no es sencillo, sino de cuánto tardarán en hacer todo eso ya que apenas faltan cuatro días para Navidad_' la señora Weasley rió ante ese comentario y le pellizcó la mejilla.

'_No debes preocuparte por nada. Con magia todo el papeleo se arregla en menos de lo que canta un gallo y en cuanto al momento de recibir el encargo… Bueno, el callejón Diagón está a una patadita de aquí, no es como si tuvieran que viajar hasta Hogwarts, así que no creo que tarden más de un día_' Harry asintió y entonces Molly le preguntó de qué tiendas deseaba los folletos. Él no necesitó pensarlo durante mucho tiempo y enseguida _Flourish&Blotts_ se escurrió por entre sus labios, a la que sumó _Sortilegios Weasley_, _Madame Malkin's_ y la tienda de artículos de Quidditch '_Hecho. Buenas noches, Harry. No olvides darle el recado a Jane_'

Minutos después, Harry caminaba por el pasillo que lo conducía al dormitorio de su mejor amiga mientras afinaba el oído para intentar captar cualquier sonido que le indicaran que Hermione no estaba sola, pero apenas era capaz de escuchar nada que no fuera a Xenophilius hablando a un volumen exageradamente alto acerca de uno de sus viajes en busca de criaturas que incluir en esa revista suya que muchos encontraban de dudosa credibilidad. Se detuvo frente a la puerta del cuarto de su mejor amiga y apoyó la oreja contra ésta en el momento justo en el que alguien parecía haber producido un suspiro al otro lado.

'_Ya veo_' tan pronto como la voz de Jane llegó a sus oídos alzó la mano para llamar a la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar a darle el recado de Molly, pero antes siquiera de cerrar su puño para golpear los nudillos contra la superficie de madera se vio interrumpido de nuevo por la madre de su mejor amiga que, con su comentario, sin duda lo hizo olvidar el por qué estaba allí '_Aunque no comprendo por qué te muestras tan asombrada al contármelo. ¿Cuántas veces me negaste durante el verano el que Harry sintiera por ti más que amistad?_' al instante de escuchar aquello Harry sintió un nudo formándose en su estómago y su corazón dejó de latir.

'_Mamá-_'

'_No me vengas ahora con_ mamá' el tono de Jane sonaba peligroso y pareció ser suficiente para que Hermione se quedara en silencio mientras que el ojiverde había empezado a respirar entrecortadamente en el pasillo '_Me llamaste paranoica en todas las ocasiones que te comenté que Harry sentía algo por ti y te reíste de mí cuando te dije que tú le correspondías_' en ese momento el chico al otro lado de la puerta abrió los ojos de par en par y los músculos de su mandíbula perdieron fuerza haciendo que sus labios se separasen.

'_¿Y cómo diablos querías que reaccionara? Por lo que yo sabía Harry estaba loco por Ginny y jamás había notado que yo pudiera interesarle de esa forma. ¡Y que yo le correspondía! Mamá, quizá podías tener algo de razón con respecto a Harry, no sé desde cuando se siente así por mí, pero yo estaba segura de que me gustaba Ron, así que-_'

'¡Así que! _Siento tener que recordártelo, cielo, pero hay una diferencia abismal entre gustarte alguien y tener sentimientos profundos por esa persona. Ron es un muchacho adorable y te creo cuando me dices que lo quieres, pero que me aspen si alguna vez lo has mirado del mismo modo en el que miras a Harry_' el aludido bajó el brazo que hasta ese momento había mantenido en alto para llamar a la puerta y se quedó completamente ensimismado mirando al suelo mientras sentía su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético '_¿Estás enamorada de él?_' el moreno contuvo la respiración y se quedó tan quieto, que durante el silencio que siguió a aquel interrogante formulado por la señora Granger tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le había subido al cerebro por cómo podía escuchar los latidos. Y ni siquiera sabía por qué se había quedado en vilo esperando a que su mejor amiga respondiera a esa pregunta puesto que ya conocía cual era la respuesta, pero lo hizo y no produjo ni el más mínimo ruido mientras se mantenía a la espera. Sin embargo en ningún momento escuchó la voz de Hermione y por eso cuando Jane chistó la lengua él no supo qué pensar '_Justo lo que me esperaba_' no sabía bien cómo tomarse aquel comentario, mucho menos cuando parecía haberlo lanzado con cierto fastidio.

'_No puedo controlar lo que siento. Me gustaría, pero no puedo_'

Harry apretó la mandíbula mientras comenzaba a notar un escozor insoportable en sus ojos. Era el momento de dejar de escuchar aquella conversación y alejarse de allí en cuanto antes, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Sabía que el escuchar eso le haría daño, pero necesitaba saber qué pensaba Hermione, el qué le provocaba que él se sintiera así por ella. Al moreno jamás se lo confesaría y por eso no se movió de donde estaba, suplicando porque aquella charla cambiara de rumbo tanto como que siguiera. Era un círculo vicioso del que quería salir y en el que necesitaba permanecer.

'_Y lo peor de todo es que de una forma u otra hago daño a dos personas que son importantes en mi vida y a las que no querría perder por nada del mundo_' Harry apretó los labios y cerró los ojos con fuerza al notar en la voz de Hermione la congoja que la invadía, llegando a romperle el corazón todavía más '_Y a una de ellas la estoy perdiendo, porque desde hace más de una semana que Harry ya no es para nada el mismo. Me evita, ya no sólo cuando Ron está presente y lo cuál comprendería, sino también cuando estoy yo sola. Y me duele. Me duele muchísimo_'

'_Lo sé, cariño y de veras lo lamento, pero no deberías de pensar tanto en los demás y centrarte un poquito en ti. No puedo soportar verte así. Ron no parece darse cuenta de nada de lo que hay a su alrededor, pero Harry… Él sin duda sabe que algo te pasa. Deberías de ver cómo te mira cada vez que tú centras tu atención en otra cosa o en alguien que no sea él… Y si ese alguien es Ron… De veras se me encogió el corazón cuando lo vi clavar su mirada en el plato cuando te pusiste a hablar con Ron en la cena_' Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando en silencio en el mismo instante en el que escuchó un sollozo al otro lado de la puerta y al mirar en esa dirección – aún sabiendo que no vería más que madera – vio borroso debido a sus propias lágrimas '_Oh, cariño, no llores, por favor. Siento si al decirte esas cosas te he hecho sentir mal_'

'_No se trata de mí, sino de Harry. Lo que menos necesita es_ esto, _maldita sea_'

'_Cariño, no maldigas. Eres una señorita_' el reproche de Jane hizo que Harry sonriera sin poder evitarlo mientras los momentos en los que la había escuchado maldecir en esos meses aparecían en su mente, siendo el que más peso tenía para permanecer en sus pensamientos aquel en el que le había dicho que le parecía _adorable_.

'_¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? Que me acabas de reprochar que haya empleado un vocabulario impropio para una señorita y yo no puedo hacer más que pensar que Harry estaría ahora mismo riéndose a causa de eso_'

'_¿Riéndose?_'

'_Siempre le riño a Ron cuando emplea palabras malsonantes, así que cuando lo hago yo lo encuentra sumamente gracioso sin importar la situación_'

'_¿Lo haces con frecuencia? Maldecir, digo_'

'_No a menos que esté sumamente enfadada o… tenga ganas de…_' la escuchó chistar la lengua mientras le parecía que por fin parecía calmarse, hecho que provocó que Harry sintiera una tranquilidad desconocida invadiéndolo ante el cambio de tema y al saber que aquello no sólo había aliviado sus penas, sino también las de ella '_¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que quieres tanto a alguien que te gustaría poder negarte a hacer algo que te pide, pero te resulta imposible y deseas ahogarlo por eso?_' preguntó entonces, sin duda viéndose invadida por un buen humor que tomó desprevenido al moreno.

'_Tu padre sabe que tiene ese poder sobre mí y a veces puede ser muy desquiciante aprovechándose de eso. Así que digamos que sé perfectamente de qué me hablas_'

'_Por momentos incluso pienso que Harry sabe que tampoco puedo negarle nada a él y te juro que cuando me lanzó el discurso ese que te comenté antes-_'

'_¿Cuándo te dijo que tu felicidad estaba por encima de la de él?_'

'_Exacto_'

'_Te juro que con eso se ha ganado mi total bendición_'

'_Mamá…_' el tono de advertencia de la castaña hizo brincar a Harry de pronto, llevándolo a agitar la cabeza a los lados al tiempo que escuchaba un jaleo de voces acercándose por su espalda. Echó un vistazo rápido por encima de su hombro en el momento justo en el que la voz de Molly pedía respeto para aquellos que pudieran encontrarse ya durmiendo y él abrió los ojos de par en par al percatarse de que los demás se estaban dirigiendo ya a sus respectivas habitaciones.

El casi saberse descubierto lo llevó a entrar en su cuarto como alma que lleva al diablo y a encerrarse en su interior, apresurándose a ir a lavarse el rostro al baño antes de cambiar su ropa de calle por un pijama. El ambiente en Grimmauld Place no era ni de lejos tan frío como lo recordaba y suponía que eso se debía a que ahora la casa estaba siendo habitada en el día a día y no por simples épocas, además de que quizá Hermione había encontrado en sus días de reforma algún hechizo para hacer que la caldera trabajara a un mayor rendimiento al que recordaba.

Fuera como fuese debía admitir que en ese momento estaba en la cama con apenas una manta y una sábana cubriéndolo y no tenía el más mínimo frío, aunque quizá eso se debía a que en realidad no se había parado a pensar en la temperatura del ambiente. Tenía la mente demasiado ocupada en la conversación que había escuchado mantener a Hermione y a su madre como para centrarse en algo más que no fuera eso. Y lo había intentado, para qué mentir. Había tratado por todos los medios de concentrarse en dormir y después incluso había sacado uno de los libros de _Legeremancia_que Nina le había recomendado en su última lección, pero de ningún modo se había podido sacar ese torbellino de emociones que lo llevaban una y otra vez a pensar en las palabras de ambas mujeres Granger. Y lo peor de todo era que ni sabía cómo debería de sentirse al respecto. En un principio se había sentido un completo idiota por ir por ahí dando pena de esa forma, como si no le bastara con que Hermione lo contemplara apenada al saberlo enamorado de ella como para que ahora también su madre lo hiciera. Claro que después lo pensó un poco mejor y se dio cuenta de que Jane en ningún momento había dado muestras de sentir pena por él si era verdad que ya había notado ese verano que sentía algo por su hija, aún sin estar segura de que sus sentimientos se remontaran tan atrás. Aunque quizá sí, no sabría precisarlo. El caso era que poco le había durado el sentirse mal por creerse un crápula que no valía para más que para dar pena y ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero su humor había ido cambiando hasta que de pronto parecía que sólo lo invadían unos nervios que ni siquiera sabía a qué se debían, pero que no le parecían ser nada malos, sino más bien… algo referente a la ansiedad que uno siente siempre que va a suceder algo bueno, como cuando te comunican que al siguiente día te llevarán a un parque de atracciones y te sientes tan extasiado por la idea que ni siquiera eres capaz de pegar ojo.

Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de a qué se debía eso, pero suponía que quizá el giro final de la conversación lo había ayudado a aliviarse. ¿Había dicho Jane que se había ganado su _total bendición_ sólo por haberle dicho a Hermione que su felicidad estaba por encima de la de él? ¿Y había sido Hermione la que había asegurado quererlo tanto como para resultarle _imposible negarle nada_? Porque Merlín que aquello lo hacía sentir bien aunque al fin y al cabo no le sirviera para nada, pero le resultaba suficiente para no sentirse tan mal con todo lo que estaba pasando. En ese momento poco le importaba ser el rechazado, el violinista de de sus dos mejores amigos… Claro que sabía que esos pensamientos no le durarían demasiado y probablemente estaría maldiciéndose por la mañana por haber pensado esas cosas siquiera.

Un repentino llamado suave a su puerta lo llevó a brincar sobre el colchón, sentándose de forma brusca mientras su mirada se clavaba en el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Un par de segundos después y antes de que él respondiera, la puerta se abrió lentamente y enseguida vio la cabellera pelirroja de Ron asomando desde el pasillo. Frunció el ceño cuando su mirada se encontró con la azul de la de su mejor amigo al tiempo que él le hacía un gesto de cabeza.

'Vi luz bajo la puerta y pensé que quizás estarías despierto. Me alegro de que así sea… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? Necesito tu consejo' Harry se humedeció los labios y asintió mientras se acomodaba contra el cabecero de la cama, buscando una postura para una conversación que se avecinaba incómoda. Porque su mejor amigo tenía _esa_mirada de haber hecho algo recriminatorio y el ojiverde no pudo hacer más que sentir su estómago encogerse sólo de imaginar que de nuevo había lastimado a Hermione con ese poco tacto que tanto comenzaba a desquiciarlo. Ron avanzó hasta él y se sentó en el borde del colchón mientras Harry ahuecaba la almohada para que la madera del cabecero no se le clavara en la espalda 'Prométeme que no me golpearás, aunque sé que lo merezco' él se paralizó y dejó de removerse para mirar a su mejor amigo, quien en ese momento mantenía la mirada fija en sus manos, las cuales no dejaba de mover nerviosamente. Después de que no dijera nada más Harry tragó saliva.

'¿Ron?' le preguntó de manera tentativa, porque no le prometería nada cuando justamente le pedía que no lo golpeara. Porque si le decía eso, era que lo merecía y Harry lo sabía.

'¿Dónde tienes tu varita?'

'Ron' esta vez sus miradas se encontraron y el pelirrojo apretó los labios al ver el brillo asesino que comenzaba a bañar los ojos del color de la esmeralda, uno que sin duda le sentaba muy bien al tono de advertencia que había empleado en esa ocasión.

'Y-yo te juro que no sé cómo pasó… Aunque-aunque en realidad no pasó nada. Sólo… Yo…'

'Te juro que si no hablas de una maldita vez buscaré mi varita' le dijo hablando entre dientes mientras comenzaba a sentir el enfado escalándole a lo largo de la columna como un veneno del que no tenía antídoto. Por cómo se comportaba su mejor amigo de veras había hecho algo malo y por eso agradecía no haberle prometido nada para no verse obligado a romper dicha promesa.

'En realidad no ha pasado nada, pero… Joder, Harry, me merezco una buena paliza sólo por haberlo pensado…'

'¡Ron!' pronunció a un volumen más alto de lo habitual, cansado de las vueltas que el pelirrojo daba sin decirle nada. Éste hizo un amago para que bajara el volumen de voz mientras miraba a su alrededor como si esperase que por la puerta aparecieran todas las personas que habitaban la mansión y tuviera que asegurarse de que seguían solos. Una vez pareció seguro de que todo estaba en orden, prosiguió hablando con tono confidencial.

'S-sólo quiero que sepas que no lo hice, p-pero…' Harry se incorporó y Ron saltó del colchón, alejándose unos pasos '' el ojiverde sacudió la cabeza y miró a su mejor amigo, allí de pie al lado de su cama empleando las manos de escudo y con los ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera esperando que algo se le fuera a caer encima y, para cuando Harry repitió para sí lo que le parecía haber escuchado, comprendió bien a qué venía aquella postura protectora para consigo.

'A ver si te he entendido bien…' dijo pronunciando exageradamente cada palabra mientras contaba hasta diez para intentar calmarse '¿Has estado a punto de besar a Luna?' Ron abrió un ojo para mirarlo al tiempo que asentía, su expresión asustada en ese momento '¿Pero no lo has hecho _sólo_ porque no querías traicionar _así_ a Hermione?' añadió, su corazón en ese momento latiendo a tal velocidad que incluso había comenzado a marearse '¿¡_Sólo_!' apartó las ropas que lo cubrían y se puso en pie de un salto mientras la conversación que había escuchado hacía unas horas asaltaba su cabeza con más fuerza. Ron retrocedió y Harry no era capaz de pensar en nada más que en Hermione admitiendo en silencio que estaba enamorada de ese pelirrojo que no parecía sentir lo mismo por ella. Levantó el puño y tomó impulso, pero después no fue capaz de golpearlo, sino que simplemente se quedó mirándolo con rabia mientras apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula.

'Ha-Harry…'

'Te partiría las piernas ahora mismo. Te juro que lo haría si no fuera porque mañana tendría que explicarle a mí mejor amiga por qué lo hice' eso no pareció aliviar de ninguna manera al otro chico, quien simplemente tragó saliva y siguió con cautela cada uno de sus movimientos hasta que vio cómo Harry bajaba el brazo derecho y simplemente le enviaba una mirada de absoluta reprobación e incredulidad '¿Ella te gusta?' Ron asintió '¿Más que Hermione?' en ese momento el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza y dejó sus hombros caer hacia adelante 'Joder, Ron, agradece que no sepa el hechizo para interrumpir hemorragias porque te juro que de ser así ahora mismo sangrarías como un cerdo'

'De veras lo siento, Harry, pero no sé… No sé qué hacer… Yo… Te juro que jamás ha pasado nada con ella… Lo más cerca que ha estado de suceder algo que me convirtiera en el cabrón más grande sobre la faz de la Tierra ha sido hoy y debo admitir que he tenido que sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo para no besarla…' Harry lo contemplaba con incredulidad, llegados a ese punto de sus balbuceos 'Y después me he ido a mi cuarto y he estado pensando… Y me he dado de cuenta de que jamás había tenido tantas ganas de besar a nadie… Pero está Hermione y-'

'Exacto. Está Hermione. Así que no te atrevas a decir en mi presencia que has deseado besar a otra más de lo que has deseado besarla a ella' a la que él en ese momento imaginaba llorando desconsolada una vez supiera que sus temores se habían hecho realidad mientras Ron mordía sus labios con fuerza '¿Vas a dejarla? ¿Vas a romperle el corazón de esa forma?' el pelirrojo se removió todavía más incómodo.

'Realmente no sé qué hacer, Harry. Quiero a Hermione. La quiero muchísimo y sé que siempre será así, pero… Nuestra relación ha cambiado. Ella misma lo ha dicho en más de una ocasión y quizá tenga razón y el que hubiéramos dado el paso nos ha bastado para madurar como personas, comprendernos mejor el uno al otro y darnos así cuenta de que funcionamos mejor como amigos ahora de lo que nunca antes lo hemos hecho'

'¿Cuándo te ha dicho eso?' preguntó el moreno, incrédulo 'Porque mis últimas noticias, y créeme que no son de hace mucho, me informan de que Hermione está enamorada de ti' él bajó la mirada una vez más, lanzando un suspiro de abatimiento 'Dos putos años soportando tus ridículos celos, envidias… ¿para qué? ¿Para ilusionarla y después dejarla como a un trapo viejo?'

'No se trata de eso, Harry. No seas injusto cuando sabes bien que jamás le haría algo así a Hermione. No-no sé qué me pasa. Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por Luna, pero es…'

'¿Sabes qué? No quiero escuchar nada más de lo que tengas que decirme. Me siento como si estuvieras buscando mi aprobación y puedo asegurarte que nada de lo que digas hará que la obtengas'

'¿Por qué eres así de injusto conmigo? Creí que tú de todas las personas serías el única que de cierta forma me entendería' el ojiverde lo miró horrorizado y Ron en ese momento lo encaró dejando atrás la cobardía '¿Acaso no te pasó a ti lo mismo con mi hermana? En un principio la dejaste para protegerla prometiéndole que cuando todo acabara volverías con ella, ¿y qué pasó entonces? Te diste cuenta de que ya no sentías lo que creías haber sentido…' Harry dejó de mirarlo con dureza para clavar su vista en el suelo. Realmente eso que acababa de decirle le había bajado por completo las defensas 'Mi situación quizá sea diferente sólo porque he conocido a alguien que me ha hecho comprender que lo que siento por Hermione es fuerte, sí, pero que quizá no lo es tanto como debería'

El moreno tragó saliva y cerró los ojos, percatándose de que eso había sido exactamente lo que a él le había pasado, claro que eso sería algo que jamás le confesaría a Ron. Él se había dado cuenta de que Ginny no había significado para él todo lo que había imaginado mientras se daba cuenta de que Hermione provocaba en él muchas más sensaciones de lo que la pelirroja había logrado. Y maldita sea, él había sentido un escalofrío al rozar sus labios con los de la castaña mientras ésta salía con Ron. Se removió el pelo y tragó saliva sin ser capaz de pensar en nada que decirle, comprendiendo que su enfado se debía más a que no podía creerse que de veras Ron fuera a romperle el corazón a Hermione de esa forma cuando él jamás lo haría. ¿Pero qué podía hacer él? Se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y ella amaba a su mejor amigo y él, que siempre había parecido beber los vientos por ella, de pronto se daba cuenta de que no era así.

'Esto es una mierda' dijo en voz alta, claro que no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Ron le dio la razón.

'De poder controlar lo que siento, créeme que-' el moreno le hizo un ademán con la mano para que no dijera nada más y ambos chicos lanzaron un suspiro.

'Lo sé. Es una mierda no poder controlar nuestros sentimientos, pero no nos queda de otra que jodernos y adaptarnos a lo que se nos presente…' tomó aliento y miró a su mejor amigo '¿Entonces vas a dejarla?'

'No-no lo sé, Harry… No es una decisión que deba tomar a la ligera, ¿sabes? Además, todo ha sido tan repentino que… ¿qué sucedería si fue cosa del momento? Nunca antes había pensado en besar a Luna y sólo porque me haya costado no hacerlo, no quiere decir que…'

'Cuando lo tengas pensado avísame, ¿de acuerdo?' Ron asintió y de pronto su mirada mostraba agradecimiento.

'Gracias, Harry'

'¿Por qué? ¿Por no haberte partido las piernas ni provocado hemorragias?' le preguntó con sarcasmo y Ron apretó los labios, moviendo la cabeza a modo de afirmación una vez más 'Bueno, tú pudiste hacer lo mismo cuando te hablé de Ginny y no lo hiciste. Supongo que estamos en paz'

'Lo estamos' se quedaron unos segundos de pie, mirándose el uno al otro 'Será mejor que regrese a mi cuarto y te deje dormir. Buenas noches, Harry. Y gracias' él lanzó un suspiro y se acercó a la cama mientras escuchaba la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse sin apenas hacer el más mínimo ruido. Una vez oyó los pasos de Ron alejarse a lo largo del pasillo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y cubrió su rostro con las manos, seguro de que esa noche no pegaría ojo.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Continuará...<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NA: _** ¡Hola!

Espero disculpéis mi tardanza. Siempre me planteo publicar antes y después...

Bueno, el caso es que ya lo he hecho y de la mano de un capítulo un tanto... ¿movidito? Espero que os haya gustado y lo hayáis disfrutado y, ya sabéis, si tenéis algo que decirme dejad un review ;)

Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior y por leerme.

¡Un saludo enorme!


	24. Egoísta

**Capítulo 24: Egoísta**

**.**

**.**

Harry permanecía acostado boca abajo en su cama mientras ojeaba sin cesar los catálogos de las tiendas que Molly le había traído esa mañana, todos ellos desplegados sobre el cobertor escarlata sin que nada en ninguno de ellos llamara especialmente su atención. Después de lo sucedido la noche anterior su mente estaba demasiado ocupada procesando toda la información que había recibido y no era capaz de pensar en otra cosa. Durante ese día no había hecho más que mantenerse en silencio observando todo aquello que sucedía a su alrededor, percatándose de detalles que se le habían pasado por alto hasta entonces. Con un nudo en el estómago y su corazón latiendo a un ritmo descompasado, había presenciado la tensión que parecía flotar entre Luna y Ron cada vez que estaban en la misma estancia y el darse cuenta de que no se trataba de simple incomodidad por lo que podría haber sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior realmente lo preocupó. Al principio había creído que así era después de ver cómo el pelirrojo parecía no saber cómo comportarse frente a la Ravenclaw mientras ella mantenía esa eterna aura soñadora suya que tanto la caracterizaba, pero tras varios minutos sin apartar la vista de ellos se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Luna sólo estaba actuando. Sus comentarios no eran ni de lejos aquellos a los que él estaba habituado, sino que más bien parecía forzarse a decirlos para no levantar sospechas. Y con respecto a Ron…

Su mejor amigo realmente parecía encontrarse en un cruce de caminos sin saber qué dirección tomar. A la izquierda se encontraba Hermione, demasiado sumida en las tareas que su profesora de Aritmancia le había encomendado como para ser consciente de que algo sucedía a su alrededor y a la cual el pelirrojo contemplaba con un cariño que hacía que el corazón de Harry se detuviera. Sin duda la quería tanto como le había proclamado la noche anterior, mas sólo había que ver cómo miraba a Luna, a la derecha del camino, para darse cuenta de que sin duda alguna, fuera lo que fuese que sentía por la rubia, estaba por encima del cariño. Aquello era completa _adoración _y Harry había decidido que para él había sido suficiente observación como para saber cuál sería la decisión de su mejor amigo. Él sabía muy bien que Ron nunca había mirado así a Hermione, jamás, y por eso estaba completamente seguro de que una vez más el destino iba a ser injusto.

¿Cómo se tomaría Hermione la ruptura? ¿Se sentiría profundamente traicionada y no volvería a dirigirle la palabra al pelirrojo? ¿Le diría Ron que él también lo sabía y tendría que enfrentarse a su rechazo por la traición a la que la estaba sometiendo al guardarse para sí semejante bomba de relojería?

Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que sucedería. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Ron fuera a dar el paso de abandonar a Hermione a pesar de que a sus ojos su mejor amigo estaba completamente loco por Luna. No sabía absolutamente nada, pero había algo que no podía evitar preguntarse: ¿de suceder lo que a él en ese momento le parecía evidente, tendría alguna posibilidad con Hermione? No podía evitar sentirse un completo egoísta por pensar esa clase de cosas cuando sabía que su mejor amiga sufriría como nunca si la ruptura se llevaba a cabo, pero el _¿y si…?_lo atormentaba en ese momento.

Y entonces alguien llamó a su puerta y Harry agitó la cabeza mientras se apoyaba sobre un codo, indicándole a la persona que estaba al otro lado que podía entrar. Al instante Hermione accedió al interior de su dormitorio vestida con su llamativo pijama de franela blanco con rayas rosas, su pelo recogido en una trenza y con el rostro bañado en un semblante de… ¿De qué? Harry no podría jamás saber si su mejor amiga estaba nerviosa o preocupada, aunque suponía que quizá era una mezcla de las dos teniendo en cuenta que llevaban más de una semana sin encontrarse a solas en una estancia.

'Veo que todavía no has terminado con los catálogos' dijo con voz tímida al tiempo que se detenía a un par de pasos de la puerta y miraba por encima de su hombro hacia ésta, como si considerase el largarse enseguida como una opción de lo más exótica. Él frunció el ceño y echó un vistazo a los folletos esparcidos sobre su cama humedeciéndose los labios al recordar que le había prometido esa tarde, después de comer, que se los prestaría para que pudiera echarles un vistazo en cuanto él acabara de realizar sus pedidos.

'Erm… No. Todavía no' Harry tan sólo confirmó lo obvio y enseguida se incorporó, sentándose a los pies de la cama mientras veía a Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior e incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

'Creí que ya habrías terminado y que habías olvidado…. No importa… Será mejor que…' hizo un amago con su mano derecha hacia la puerta y se volteó.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo, consciente de que su mejor amiga se comportaba así con él por el cómo la había eludido en esos últimos días poniéndole excusas baratas para evitar hablar con ella e incluso haciéndose el dormido en más de una ocasión. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo había hecho cuando él había sido el primero que le había pedido que se comportaran como siempre, pero así había sido y por lo que había escuchado a Hermione decirle a su madre le estaba provocando más daño del que jamás hubiera imaginado con su alejamiento.

'¿No quieres quedarte y… ayudarme a elegir?' ella se volteó de nuevo con gesto de sorpresa por la pregunta que Harry le había lanzado, pero sin soltar todavía el picaporte de la puerta como si en realidad creyera que quizá sus oídos la habían engañado.

'_¿En serio?_' el moreno debió admitir que el que lo hubiera mirado perpleja mientras le hacía aquella pregunta había sido como si le hubieran arrancado de cuajo un mechón de pelo. Pero sin duda el que su tono de voz mostrara incluso desconfianza fue peor que el golpe de una _bludger_ en el centro del rostro. Y él sabía bien lo mucho que eso dolía, al igual que debió de alguna forma demostrar con alguna expresión que así había sido, puesto que enseguida vio cómo la expresión de Hermione se tornó en una de disculpa '¿Me dirás cuál será mi regalo?' añadió con tono neutral tras varios segundos de incómodo silencio, acercándose a pasos tentativos hacia donde él estaba para echarle un vistazo a los catálogos esparcidos sobre la cama con gran curiosidad 'Aunque me temo que ya me hago una idea' añadió entonces al tiempo que se inclinaba para tomar con su mano derecha el folleto de _Flourish&Blotts_.

'Pues permíteme decirte que estás completamente equivocada' le dijo Harry apresurándose a arrebatárselo antes siquiera de que pudiera echarle un vistazo. Ella pareció sorprendida por las palabras del moreno en un primer momento, hasta que terminó por contemplarlo con ojos entrecerrados 'Para qué mentir. Pensé en regalarte un libro, sí, pero entonces recordé que tienes en Hogwarts un estante que pone a tu alcance cualquier volumen de la biblioteca del colegio, así que… ¿qué más podrías necesitar?' Hermione colocó las manos sobre sus caderas y enarcó una ceja hacia él 'No te voy a decir por qué me he inclinado después de darme cuenta de que ya tienes suficiente para leer'

'Jamás tengo suficiente, créeme' dijo lanzando un suspiro y clavando de nuevo sus ojos en los demás catálogos sobre la cama '¿_Madame Malkin's_?' tomó el folleto y comentó a pasar las hojas a toda velocidad '¿Necesitas túnicas?'

'No, pero cuando la señora Weasley me preguntó qué catálogos deseaba fue una de las tiendas que recordé' respondió encogiéndose de hombros mientras se echaba a un lado y se tumbaba boca abajo de nuevo, dejándole a Hermione el espacio suficiente para que pudiera sentarse. Pero ella no lo hizo, sino que se limitó a apoyar su rodilla derecha sobre el colchón al tiempo que proseguía ojeando las páginas de aquel folleto con aparente interés 'He pensado que a Ron le vendría bien un nuevo set de protecciones de Quidditch, ¿qué te parece?' ella lo miró por encima de las hojas del catálogo y asintió.

'Muy bien pensando, sin duda alguna. Las que tiene ahora dan pena' Harry asintió y tomó el folleto de la tienda de artículos de Quidditch y se apresuró a buscar la página donde había visto unas que sin duda le encantarían, las mismas que usaban los jugadores de los Chudley Cannons. Dobló una esquina de la hoja y acto seguido se humedeció los labios.

'¿Qué crees que podría regalarle a Ginny?' Hermione lanzó un suspiro y, tras enviarle una rápida mirada, clavó los ojos una vez más en el folleto entre sus manos. Harry se percató al instante de que las manos le temblaban y no puedo hacer otra cosa que enarcar una ceja mientras la contemplaba, preguntándose por qué de pronto parecía incluso más nerviosa que cuando había accedido a su dormitorio.

'No lo sé, realmente' respondió con voz ahogada y el moreno enseguida frunció el ceño para observarla con cautela 'Todo depende de la idea que quieras darle con respecto a tu regalo'

'¿Qué quieres decir con eso?' Hermione suspiró una vez más y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, clavando su mirada en la de él tan pronto como volvió a abrirlos.

'Recuerda que Ginny… Ella todavía no ha perdido esperanzas a pesar de lo que quiera que le hayas dicho…' dijo con cautela y de nuevo devolviendo su mirada al folleto de _Madame Malkin's _que tenía entre sus manos 'Si le regalas algo que pueda considerar demasiado personal… Claro que no sé… Todo depende de-' y Harry, que había terminado por comprender qué quería decirle con tantas vueltas, se apresuró a pasar a toda velocidad las páginas del catálogo que tenía frente a él.

'Supongo que no le vendrá mal una túnica nueva de Gryffindor. La que usa era de Ron…' dijo entre balbuceos.

'Oh, sí, claro' Hermione asintió a toda prisa y mordió su labio inferior mientras doblaba la esquina de una hoja del folleto que tenía entre sus manos 'Creo que he encontrado los regalos perfectos para Luna y Ginny'

'¿Ah, sí?'

'Un juego de bufandas, guantes y gorros nunca viene mal para esta época del año' respondió la castaña a toda velocidad, incluso llegando a sonrojarse. Harry frunció el ceño y se humedeció los labios.

'Yo, por mi parte, pensé en regalarle a Luna un libro de Criaturas Mágicas que ha salido hace poco' Hermione rió levemente y se apresuró a tomar el catálogo de _Flourish&Blotts _que el ojiverde tenía bajo el codo izquierdo, mostrándole la página en la que permanecía abierto, señalando a su vez uno de los volúmenes que en ella aparecía 'Exactamente ese' dijo él, sorprendido '¿Cómo-?'

'Es el mismo que pensé en comprarle a Ron cuando Xenophilius habló de él en la comida' dijo con sorna.

'Entonces quizá debería de buscar otra cosa para Luna. Ese libro bien podrían…' había estado a punto de indicar que la Ravenclaw y Ron podrían compartirlo, pero enseguida desechó la idea de decir algo así tan pronto como recordó lo que su pelirrojo amigo le había contado la noche anterior. En su lugar carraspeó simulando que sucedía algo con su garganta, ganándose por parte de la castaña una mirada de absoluta diversión.

'Lo compartirán, sin duda alguna' comentó ella con cierto humor 'Pero no te preocupes. Regálaselo a Luna. Yo buscaré alguna otra cosa para Ron' añadió al tiempo que hacía un ademán con su mano derecha restándole importancia a sus palabras. Harry simplemente se dedicó a tragar saliva mientras asentía a toda velocidad.

'¿Qué podría comprarles a tus padres?' preguntó el moreno con el único propósito de alejar el tema de conversación del que estaban manteniendo en ese momento. Se sentía tan incómodo tan sólo nombrando a Ron y a Luna ante la castaña que deseaba más que nada en el mundo que sus intereses se centraran en otras personas.

'¿A mis padres?' Hermione se mostró sorprendida mientras parecía meditar lo que acababa de preguntarle 'La verdad, dudo mucho que puedas conseguir algo para ellos en tiendas del callejón Diagón' añadió con cierta burla, sonriendo de forma socarrona 'Aunque yo estaba pensando en buscar un libro de Transformaciones en el que apareciera algún hechizo en el que transformar cualquier objeto en instrumentos musicales'

'¿Qué tiene que ver eso con tus padres?' la castaña le regaló una media sonrisa.

'Mi padre es un amante de la música clásica y adora tanto el piano que me obligó a tomar clases. No puede decirse que sea muy buena en ello, pero él sí lo es y a mi madre le encanta escucharlo…' dijo a toda velocidad 'Es la opción más sencilla, porque dudo que pueda transformar una caja de cerillas en un televisor de plasma con facilidad' añadió con tono socarrón y él frunció el ceño.

'Un televisor de plasma, ¿eh?' preguntó y de pronto Hermione lo contempló con extrañeza.

'Ya sabes que arregló aquella radio en verano para poder escuchar la Premier League. Se volvería loco si pudiera verla de nuevo, pero me temo que no le queda de otra que aguantarse' el moreno entrecerró los ojos e hizo para sí mismo una nota mental: decirle a Remus y Tonks tan pronto como llegaran a la mansión que necesitaba que fueran a cambiar dinero mágico y que acudieran al Londres _muggle _a comprar uno de esos televisores de plasma de los que hablaba Hermione.

'¿Cómo es que nunca me has dicho hasta ahora que tocabas el piano?' le preguntó con el fin de alejar sospechas. La chica lo miró de pronto entre sorprendida y cohibida.

'No lo consideré importante, la verdad' dijo encogiéndose de hombros 'No es un dato que a muchos les resulte relevante' añadió.

'Para mí lo es' contestó el moreno mientras se percataba de que ella se sonrojaba todavía más y trataba de ocultar su rostro tras el catálogo de libros que todavía sostenía en sus manos, junto con el de artículos de _Madame Malkin's_. Harry entrecerró los ojos hacia ese último y un cosquilleo ascendió a lo largo de su pecho llevándolo a incorporarse para arrebatárselo de las manos. Hermione lo contempló con el ceño fruncido durante unos instantes, pero a él no le importó puesto que estaba más entretenido en maldecirse por no haberse fijado hasta entonces en la sección de joyería de la tienda de moda número uno en el callejón Diagón.

Y mientras él mostraba interés en las pulseras y colgantes que se mostraban en el catálogo sin que lograra decidirse por ninguna, los ojos de Hermione se mantenían sobre él mientras lo observaba en completo silencio. Harry, que apenas se había percatado del estudio al que estaba siendo sometido, dobló la esquina de la hoja decidiendo que aquel no era el mejor momento para elegir ninguno y, con un repentino nudo en el centro del pecho, alzó la mirada y la clavó en los ámbares de su mejor amiga al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. No era una novedad para él el encontrarse con que Hermione lo miraba preocupada, ¿pero era normal el tener la sensación de que incluso podía sentir su desasosiego?

'¿Estás bien?' le preguntó en un susurro y ella lanzó un suspiro mientras dejaba el folleto de la librería mágica sobre la cama para después sentarse en el colchón, sobre su pierna derecha.

'¿Lo estás tú?' lo contempló al igual que si deseara penetrar en su ser, tornándolo nervioso. Harry se humedeció los labios y envió la orden a su cerebro de asentir, pero en lugar de ello se encontró a sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros 'Te he echado de menos, ¿sabes?' le dijo la castaña y el moreno sintió cómo su estómago daba un brinco 'Sé cuáles son las causas de que te hayas mantenido alejado y las comprendo, pero no puedo evitar sentirme-'

'No digas _culpable_' le pidió el ojiverde al instante al tiempo que alzaba sus manos, esperando que aquel gesto junto con sus palabras la detuviesen.

'Me encantaría no tener que hacerlo, pero es así'

'Hermione, sabes que he hecho lo mejor que podía hacer. Tanto por mí como por ti. No podía seguir siendo el causante de tu comportamiento extraño con Ron. Tarde o temprano comenzaría a notar que algo no estaba bien y…'

'Quizá, pero…' Hermione mordió su labio inferior al tiempo que fruncía el ceño y clavaba su mirada chocolate en unos de los folletos abiertos sobre el cobertor de la cama 'Eso no explica el por qué incluso cuando Ron no estaba delante me eludías, aunque tal vez me haga una ligera idea' su tono contenía un sarcasmo que él fue capaz de percibir a la perfección y que lo llevó a tragar saliva.

'Es más duro de lo que pensaba' dijo, percatándose del cambio de semblante en el rostro de su mejor amiga, quien pasó de mostrarse preocupada a entristecida en un pestañeo 'Y no me refiero al hecho de verte con Ron' añadió, logrando que la castaña lo mirase aparentemente asombrada 'Pensé que estar alejado de ti sería más fácil que eso, pero estaba equivocado' ella mordió su labio inferior, con fuerza, llevándolo a él en ese momento a mirar a otro lado 'También te he echado de menos. Y fui un completo imbécil al pensar que eludiéndote unos días lograría controlar mis emociones, porque no es así. Para nada es así. Siento serte tan sincero puesto que de seguro te causo más problemas que-'

Pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar, puesto que en ese momento una corriente eléctrica lo sacudió por completo tan pronto como los labios de Hermione aterrizaron sobre los suyos en un beso que lo desequilibró por completo. Una sensación de vértigo indescriptible lo golpeó hasta el punto en el que recordó sin poder evitarlo el cómo se había sentido la primera vez que había volado sobre una escoba. Hasta ahora había pensado que era imposible que algo superase aquella emoción que había sentido sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts, pero acababa de percatarse de lo muy equivocado que había estado. Lo que verdaderamente era imposible de superar era el que se sintiera en tierra firme al igual que en el cielo y lo estaba corroborando. Porque los labios de Hermione moviéndose sobre los suyos le hacían sentir un vértigo comparable a caer por un abismo sin saber si en algún momento se alcanzaría el suelo. Se sentía como si el pecho fuera a estallarle mientras todo su cuerpo se paralizaba y era invadido por unas terribles ganas de gritar de júbilo al igual que había hecho cuando por primera vez probó la velocidad que podría alcanzar sobre su Saeta de Fuego.

La cabeza le daba vueltas sin cesar, dándole la sensación de que poco a poco perdía el equilibrio aún cuando una parte de él estaba segura de que todavía seguía sentado en la cama y, cuando pensó que por fin caería hacia ese abismo, alzó las manos y se aferró a los brazos de Hermione en busca de soporte, reaccionando al fin en aquel beso donde hasta ese momento no había sido más que un maniquí. Olvidando el mundo a su alrededor movió sus labios contra los de la chica y entonces sí se sintió desfallecer cuando de pronto la escuchó producir una especie de gemido que terminó por hacerlo perder el norte. Y el sur. Una nueva descarga eléctrica lo recorrió y entonces la castaña se separó de él produciendo un respingo que lo llevó a abrir los ojos sin recordar siquiera el momento en el que los había cerrado. Su mirada se encontró con la de ella y entonces regresó a la realidad al ver la expresión perpleja y asustada que bañaba su rostro. Sus latidos acelerados se detuvieron de forma drástica y abrió la boca tomando aliento dispuesto a decirle algo a su mejor amiga antes de que ella hablara. ¿Pero el qué? No tenía idea de qué se suponía que debería decir en esas circunstancias más que _Wow_y se sentía estúpido puesto que era plenamente consciente de que con eso no haría más que empeorar las cosas. Aunque él en sí no había hecho más que corresponderle al beso. Había sido Hermione quien lo había besado en esta ocasión y ahora lo miraba al igual que si en vez de devolverle el beso le hubiera propinado una bofetada de rechazo.

'¿Qué-?' se escuchó decir y enseguida se detuvo para carraspear al percatarse de que la voz le había salido sin duda mucho más aguda de lo normal. Para cuando se humedeció los labios y se dispuso a lanzar un interrogante acerca de qué acababa de suceder vio que Hermione meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

'No-no digas nada' la castaña se levantó de un brinco y, con una mano en su pecho, comenzó a respirar agitadamente al tiempo que movía la cabeza a los lados.

Harry la contempló con la boca entreabierta mientras podía sentir cómo de nuevo los latidos de su corazón se disparaban, pero esta vez de nervios, de incertidumbre. Conocía lo suficiente a Hermione como saber que en ese momento estaba pensando y, por sus gestos, no auguraba nada bueno de su lucha consigo misma. Jamás la había visto tan asustada y nerviosa y eso lo preocupaba sobremanera. Tragando saliva se secó las manos contra el cobertor que había sobre su cama y acto seguido se echó el pelo hacia atrás con ambas manos. Un par de segundos después, la castaña se volteó hacia él con tal frenetismo que incluso llegó a sobresaltarlo al tiempo que de nuevo retomaba el asiento a su lado en la cama.

'Obviamente espero que comprendas que nadie debe de enterarse de esto' dijo con voz temblorosa y él no hizo otra cosa que asentir a toda velocidad, viendo cómo ella entonces se cubría el rostro con las manos.

_Y ahora es cuando vienen las disculpas y los arrepentimientos_, pensó el moreno con amargura, aunque quizá no tanta como la que creyó podría llegar a sentir en un momento como ese.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero se sentía como si en realidad no le importara que Hermione se arrepintiera de haberlo besado. ¿Por qué? Tal vez porque en sí lo había hecho; había sido ella quien había dado el paso y quien además había demostrado que le había agradado con un gemido, por leve que éste fuera. ¿Qué más daba si ahora le pedía disculpas y le decía que no había sido más que un error, un impulso? Él había tenido el privilegio de probar sus labios y la verdad era que en ese momento le importaba más bien poco el qué habría pasado por la cabeza de su mejor amiga como para que hubiera actuado de esa forma. En ese momento. Estaba seguro que cuando pensara más en frío sería como si le clavaran mil cuchilladas y sintiera cada una de ellas sin perder la consciencia antes. Hermione suspiró y él la miró con intensidad mientras ella apartaba al fin las manos de su rostro, aunque sin mirarlo.

'Estoy…. Estoy tratando de buscar algún tipo de excusa con la que explicar mi comportamiento sin que tengamos que hablar de lo que sucede entre nosotros, pero la verdad es que no hay nada que pueda decirte sin que salga el tema a relucir'

El ojiverde se quedó paralizado y mirándola con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados como si le pareciera haber oído mal hasta que poco a poco y al ver que ella todavía eludía su mirada mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados, fue frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas casi se unían. No había escuchado mal. Hermione le hablaba de que algo estaba sucediendo entre ellos y que tenía que ver con el por qué lo había besado. Abrió la boca y se inclinó hacia adelante dispuesto a situar una mano en su hombro cuando de pronto la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolos a ambos. Se trataba de Ron, quien no tardó en borrar su expresión adormecida cambiándola por una de extrañeza mientras los miraba de hito en hito.

'¿Interrumpo algo?' preguntó el pelirrojo.

'En realidad, sí. Lo haces' Harry se quedó con la boca entreabierta tras aquella contestación de la castaña y la contempló con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal 'Estábamos ayudándonos a elegir los regalos de navidad. Entre los cuales, por supuesto, está el tuyo'

Ron sonrió tontamente al tiempo que el moreno cambiaba su semblante temeroso por otro sorprendido por la rapidez con la que la castaña les había sacado las castañas del fuego. ¿Qué habría sucedido si el más joven de los Weasley hubiera llegado dos minutos antes? Harry tragó saliva y decidió que ya le bastaba con que un mago lo quisiera muerto como para añadir más a la lista y decidió no pensar más en eso. Al menos por el momento.

'¿Quiere eso decir que todavía no podré hacer uso de esos catálogos?' Hermione envió al ojiverde una mirada de reojo.

'Lo siento, Ronald, pero me temo que tendrás que esperar a mañana. Yo todavía no he decidido qué regalarte' respondió la chica tras chistar la lengua y dirigiendo de nuevo sus atenciones al pelirrojo, a quien Harry también contempló con un nudo de nervios en su pecho al ser consciente de que Hermione pretendía deshacerse de él para continuar con la charla que había interrumpido.

'¿Queréis que os haga alguna sugerencia?' preguntó Ron acercándose a ellos a toda prisa para echar un vistazo a los folletos todavía esparcidos sobre la cama. Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada rápida '¿No hay ninguno de la tienda de Quidditch?' preguntó de pronto y el ojiverde frunció el ceño apresurándose a mirar a los lados, en el momento exacto en el que Ron se agachaba para recoger algo de la alfombra 'Oh, aquí está. Y hay una página marcada-' la castaña le arrebató el catálogo de la mano y lo situó tras su espalda.

'Nada de tu incumbencia por ahora, Ron' le dijo con tono de reproche.

'Algo me dice que ahí está uno de mis regalos' canturreó él con buen humor, frotándose las manos '¿Es tuyo, Harry?' preguntó sin miramientos y el aludido enarcó una ceja al tiempo que rodaba los ojos 'Estoy seguro de que sí y te agradezco de antemano que me conozcas tan bien'

'No hay de qué' respondió encogiéndose de hombros y quedándose de pronto paralizado después de que Hermione le enviara una mirada de reojo. Tragó saliva y, nervioso, miró a otro lado.

'Está bien, ya he captado la indirecta, _Herms_. Me voy ya y os dejo elegir los regalos. Pero os hago una advertencia: el libro de Criaturas Mágicas del Último Lustro ya está encargado para Luna, por si acaso' Harry se mordió la punta de la lengua. El volumen del que hablaba Ron era el mismo que tanto él como Hermione habían pensado para la rubia y el pelirrojo respectivamente, así que suponía que tendría que cambiar el regalo para la chica Ravenclaw 'No os acostéis muy tarde' para cuando Harry miró de nuevo al frente Ron ya se encontraba junto a la puerta mientras Hermione lo instaba a irse de una buena vez a base de empujones 'Cualquiera diría que os estorbo para algo más que un regalo. Por como me echas parece que se trata de algo más' Harry se tensó ante aquel comentario de Ron sin importarle que hubiera sido pronunciado con tono burlesco y enseguida se percató de que no había sido el único. Hermione se había quedado tiesa, tras él. El pelirrojo se volteó y sonrió 'Hasta mañana' dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la castaña y depositaba un beso en sus labios.

Y aquello fue suficiente para que Harry viera borroso y sintiera como si de pronto la cama sobre la que estaba sentado hubiera desaparecido, comprendiendo de buena mano que quizá no le habría importado que Hermione se retractase de haberlo besado, pero sí que lo destrozaba el ver cómo Ron podía besarla libremente sin que nada de eso sucediera.

'Buenas noches a ti también, Harry'

Él respondió a su mejor amigo con un simple gesto de cabeza que más bien parecía un acto reflejo que otra cosa y entonces Hermione cerró la puerta del dormitorio dejándolos solos de nuevo. El moreno agitó la cabeza y la contempló, todavía de espaldas a él como si no se atreviera a mirarlo a la cara, al igual que si supiera que se encontraría con una mirada ensombrecida clavada en ella. Sin poder evitarlo Harry sintió la amargura de su situación destrozándole el estómago, junto con los celos, con la incomprensión.

¿Cómo era posible que su mejor amigo se hubiera pasado el día buscando a Luna con la mirada y ahora se comportara con Hermione como si nada sucediera? Le parecía injusto, totalmente injusto que actuara como el Perro del Hortelano, aquel que ni come ni deja comer. Y fue en ese momento en el que se percató del por qué antes no le habría importado que Hermione le dijera que se retractaba de haberlo besado, porque una parte de él había llegado a creer que quizá en un futuro aquello se repetiría, que Ron la dejaría y él sería quien recogería sus pedazos. No lo había visto como un beso impulsivo que sucedería en una ocasión, sino como una puerta abierta a un posible futuro que ahora veía negro de nuevo.

'Harry, de veras tienes que dejar de hacer eso'

La voz de Hermione lo llevó a pestañear y a clavar de nuevo la mirada en la nuca de la castaña sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al no comprender de qué le estaba hablando. ¿Qué tenía que dejar de hacer? Porque por lo que él sabía, Hermione de ninguna forma podría averiguar qué estaba pensando ni mucho menos. Y aunque pudiera hacerlo, no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Él estaba en su derecho de recrear en su mente las fantasías que le vinieran en gana, de lamentarse por un amor no correspondido o de sentir celos porque la chica a la que él quería para sí se besara delante de sus narices con otro. Que además, no era más que su mejor amigo. Una furia repentina comenzó a invadirlo y trató de aplacarla al tiempo que apretaba la mandíbula y los puños.

'Enserio, déjalo ya' dijo la chica, volteándose hacia él con la varita en la mano.

'¿Que deje el qué?' preguntó él, confuso y frustrado por la mirada punzante que ella le dirigía y que él no llegaba a entender.

'De…. De sentir ¡cosas!' exclamó de pronto Hermione, pareciendo que perdía los papeles al fin. Harry frunció el ceño al verla hacer un ademán brusco con sus manos y, acto seguido y sin comprender por qué, se puso en pie de un salto dominado por un enfado repentino que ni siquiera terminaba de comprender de donde procedía. No era Hermione quien le provocaba ira, sino Ron, ¿así que por qué parecía que quería pagarlas con ella? ¿Por qué no lograba controlarse? '¡Deja de sentir cosas!'

'¿De qué diablos se supone que estás hablando?' le preguntó con un tono más alto del que solía emplear y apresurándose a morder sus labios para echar un vistazo hacia la puerta. ¿Qué hora era? No quería despertar a nadie con su griterío.

'¡De que así es imposible vivir! ¡No puedo soportar el sentir tus celos y tu tristeza horas tras hora! ¡Me está destrozando!' él la contempló con mayor incomprensión plasmada en su rostro y Hermione lanzó un bufido antes de acercarse hasta él en tres grandes zancadas '¿Me vas a decir que acaso no sientes nada?'

'¿Qué sabes tú de eso? Mis sentimientos son míos. Mis emociones las vivo yo'

'¡No me refiero a eso, maldita sea! ¿De veras no sabes de qué te hablo? ¿No haces todo esto aposta para que me sienta mal?' interrogó, furiosa.

'Hermione, no sé de qué diablos estás hablando' repitió entre dientes.

'¡De que estamos vinculados!' él la contempló con extrañeza y Hermione, quien había clavado sus orbes chocolate en las de él pareciendo que buscaba algo que le hiciera saber si estaba jugando o no con su cordura, terminó por cambiar su semblante por uno asombrado. Y Harry, en un pestañeo, dejó de sentir furia para solamente verse fundido en un mar de incertidumbre, dudas y desasosiego.

'¿Vinculados?' la castaña pestañeó y de nuevo clavó sus ojos en los de él, en esta ocasión contemplándolo con claro arrepentimiento bañando su mirada.

'Yo-yo creí que-' Harry la contempló con el ceño todavía más fruncido 'Pensé que tratabas de hacerme sentir mal por haberte rechazado'

'¿Qué-?' preguntó.

'¿De veras no tienes idea del vínculo?' preguntó la castaña, azorada.

'¿Qué vínculo?'

'Harry… La poción…' él no la seguía, no comprendía qué quería decirle 'Los efectos no se han anulado, sino todo lo contrario' y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y sus cejas se alzaron.

'¿_Emotio Fissionis_?' no era una pregunta, pero le había salido como tal y, cuando Hermione asintió, él sintió que de cierta forma se mareaba '¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que no se han anulado, sino más bien todo lo contrario?'

'Será mejor que te sientes, Harry, porque esto nos tomará más que un par de minutos'


	25. No pienses demasiado

**Capítulo 25****: **_**No pienses demasiado**_

**_._**

**_._**

El crujido de una de las ventanas del salón siendo abierta sacó a Harry de su ensimismamiento. Al igual que si hubiera salido de un sueño aún cuando se encontraba muy despierto, pestañeó varias veces y miró confuso a los lados. Jane Granger se había levantado de su sillón de lectura, donde recordaba haberla visto antes de haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos, para abrir la ventana y permitir el paso a Rowena, la lechuza parda de enormes ojos amarillos que él mismo le había obsequiado a Hermione por su cumpleaños. El ave accedió al interior del salón posándose sobre la consola que había bajo la ventana, abrió las alas y se agitó salvajemente sacudiendo la nieve que invadía su plumaje, aceptando acto seguido una galleta de semillas de sémola que le ofrecía la mujer castaña, sonriendo.

'Hogar, dulce hogar, ¿eh, pequeña?' le preguntó Jane al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza con las yemas de los dedos 'Sin duda fuera hace un frío del demonio. Ni siquiera sé para qué quisiste salir'

'Cariño, hablar con animales es un síntoma de estar perdiendo la cabeza' Harry miró al señor Granger, pasmado frente a su recién estrenado televisor de plasma con el mando en su mano derecha y la izquierda hundida en una bolsa de patatas fritas que compartía con Ron.

'Quizá si no estuvieras tan engatusado con tu querida Premier League y me hicieras un poco de caso, no me vería obligada a entablar conversación con una lechuza que ni siquiera me responde' le reprochó su esposa sin tan siquiera voltearse a mirarlo y quien enseguida rió divertida cuando Rowena ululó después de sus palabras 'Parece ser que me equivocaba y sí me contesta. ¿Otra galleta, preciosa?'

'Mamá, deja de cebar a mi lechuza o no podrá volar por sobrepeso' protestó Hermione sin apartar la mirada del libro de Transformaciones que ella misma había adquirido para poder convertir simples objetos inútiles en ciertos artefactos _muggles_, sobre todo relacionados con la música.

Desde que lo había recibido la mañana del día anterior que no le había quitado la vista de encima, y no en vano. Le había dicho a Harry que deseaba un libro así para poder transformar un piano para su padre y sin duda alguna había logrado su cometido. Tras cinco intentos fallidos, al sexto la joven muchacha castaña había convertido una vieja silla del desván en un hermoso piano de cola que adornaba la esquina del salón. Y aunque su padre no había cabido en sí de gozo al verlo, apresurándose a tocar una melodía navideña con el ímpetu de un niño pequeño, enseguida ese obsequio había quedado en el olvido tan pronto como Mathew Granger desembaló la enorme caja que contenía la televisión de plasma que ahora tan encandilado lo tenía, cortesía de Harry James Potter. No había sido complicado para Remus apañárselas para lograr que la señal de la antena fuera captada dentro de la casa, al menos no más de lo que le había sido el trato con el vendedor de la tienda de electrodomésticos - según el licántropo les había contado -, y ahora todos estaban ensimismados con la _caja tonta_, como Hermione se empeñaba en llamarla al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Y no era porque la castaña se sintiera desplazada por Harry por haberle cumplido a su padre uno de sus más grandes caprichos desbancando sus esfuerzos, no. Una mirada por parte de la chica había bastado para hacerle saber al ojiverde que sin duda alguna se sentía realmente agradecida, claro que no había tardado en demostrar su molestia al ver que nadie en la mansión parecía tener vida lejos del televisor desde que éste había sido encendido.

Arthur Weasley no cabía en sí de gozo ante semejante descubrimiento, y lo mismo había pasado con sus hijos, Ron y Ginny, enamorados tanto de las series de dibujos para niños como de aquellas destinadas a un público más adulto. Incluso Luna y su padre, amantes de la magia por antonomasia, se habían hecho fans indiscutibles de los anuncios que había entre programa y programa. Y qué decir de Tonks y de Remus, peleándose por el mando a distancia cuando les tocaba a ellos decidir qué ver. Porque sí, incluso habían organizado un horario para que todos pudieran disfrutar de sus gustos y eso que la televisión no llevaba ni veinticuatro horas funcionando. Los únicos que no discutían allí eran Luna y su padre. A ellos les valía cualquier canal, cualquier programa, porque en todos había anuncios. A Ron y a Ginny les encantaban las series, pero no les importaba ver el fútbol también. Pero con Remus y Dora todo era diferente. Uno quería ver comedia y el otro, documentales de animales.

'_Pero si eres un hombre lobo, ¿acaso no lo sabes ya todo acerca de ellos?_' le reprochaba la mujer del pelo rosa a su ahora novio formal. Se rumoreaba que incluso Remus podría estar pensando en pedirle matrimonio, aunque en casos como ese no hacía más que murmurar que todavía estaba a tiempo de replantearse ciertas cosas.

'_¿Y qué tiene eso que ver? Tú eres una payasa con certificado y sin embargo aún quieres ver a la gente haciendo el idiota en la televisión cuando bien podrías mirarte a un espejo_' rebatía él.

'_¿Y qué tal si la apagamos y santas pascuas?_' Hermione siempre sugería lo mismo y, como si se tratara de un asunto de manual, cada vez que así era no hacía más que recibir miradas de incredulidad.

'_¿Y si lo sometemos a votación?_' diría entonces Ron, no sin ser fulminado por los ojos marrones de cierta chica de cabello castaño ondulado que murmuraba sarcásticamente lo agradecida que estaba de tener un novio que la apoyara tanto.

'_Yo me quedo fuera de esto_' y el señor Weasley era Suiza, país neutral que jamás se metía en contiendas que no tenían que ver consigo.

'_¿Y por qué uno de ellos no se queda con mis dos horas? He estado los últimos meses sin ver la televisión y estoy segura de que podré sobrevivir unos días más_' Jane Granger, sin embargo, era la diplomática allí. Cualquier cosa, incluso perderse los concursos que tanto le gustaban en los que se probaba la inteligencia de los participantes, antes de que hubiera contiendas.

'_Estoy segura de que hay alguna forma de solucionar esto sin que nadie tenga que renunciar a nada_' a Molly se notaba que le daba igual todo, claro que Ron insistía en que se debía a que no tenía idea de que existía un canal total y absolutamente dedicado a la cocina y a la repostería.

_Sino_ - decía el joven pelirrojo – _A ver después quién se atrevería a quitarle a ella el _chisme_ ese que cambia los canales_. Todavía no lograba aprenderse bien los nombres de los útiles _muggles_.

'_¿Y qué tal si vemos una comedia de animales?_' sin duda Luna jamás perdería su chispa, esa con la que siempre lograba que los momentos de tensión se desvanecieran.

Y si las cosas estaban así de turbias llevando la televisión en casa menos de veinticuatro horas, Harry no quería ni imaginarse lo que sucedería si no regresaran al colegio en unos días y tuvieran que quedarse en Grimmauld Place más tiempo.

_Estoy seguro de que terminarían peleándose a golpe de varita_, pensaba con cierto pesar, consciente de que el electrodoméstico estaba allí por su causa. _Sin duda no he podido elegir un regalo que creara una convivencia más sana_, añadía para sí mismo con gran sarcasmo.

Porque Hermione tenía razón cuando decía que el televisor acabaría por destrozar la buena convivencia que había hasta entonces en Grimmauld Place. Teniendo en cuenta por _buena_, que algunas de las personas en la mansión se escondieran tras máscaras, con el único fin de no levantar ampollas ni sospechas entre los demás habitantes de la casa, como era el caso de Harry, Hermione e incluso del propio Ron. El ojiverde estaba seguro de que si cualquiera de ellos tres dijera frente a los demás los secretos que guardaban, sería el fin de su amistad. ¿Qué cara pondría su mejor amigo si supiera que estaba enamorado de su novia? ¿Cuál sería la reacción de Hermione si se enteraba de que los ojos azules del más joven de los Weasley ya no sólo se posaban en ella? ¿A quién elegiría patear primero el señor Granger en caso de descubrir que tanto él como Ron pretendían a su única hija? ¿Ginny estallaría al confirmar sus sospechas de que el moreno sentía por Hermione más que amistad? Realmente en cualquiera de los casos no deseaba saber la respuesta. Era mucho mejor vivir en la ignorancia, aunque desde hacía unos días aquello fuera más bien complicado. Porque él ahora sabía demasiadas cosas. Cosas que estaba seguro habría preferido no saber.

.

.

_'No, Harry, no hay forma posible de invertir los efectos de la poción. Es imposible' le dijo Hermione manteniendo su mirada chocolate clavada en sus manos, las cuales movía nerviosamente sobre su regazo.__  
><em>_  
>'Pero tú dijiste que-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Sé que te dije que no durarían más de un mes en ningún caso, o que podrían cancelarse si la otra persona la bebía también, pero estaba equivocada' Harry la contempló con la boca entreabierta. Era la primera vez en su vida que Hermione admitía haber fracasado y, por la forma en la que lo había hecho, parecía incluso que tampoco podía creérselo ella misma 'Realmente es una poción en la que hay que tener muy en cuenta la letra pequeña y no lo hice' en ese momento parecía que incluso había palidecido. El moreno la contempló con el ceño fruncido y con un malestar en el pecho.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Hermione, tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer' le dijo esperando darle unas esperanzas que ni él mismo sentía. <em>_  
><em>_  
>¡Maldita sea! Harry no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba esa poción. Tan sólo sabía para qué servía e incluso parecía que hasta en eso habían estado los dos equivocados. Hermione en ese momento alzó al fin la vista y lo miró a los ojos de un modo tan intenso que su corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente en el interior de su pecho.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'En nuestro caso la única forma de eliminar los efectos de la poción es que dejemos de…' ladeó la cabeza, insegura de continuar hablando 'De querernos' él frunció el ceño y tragó saliva.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿De qué estás hablando?' ella mordió su labio inferior y de nuevo clavó su mirada en su regazo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Usamos sangre como ADN en lugar de saliva, pelo o fibras de piel…' explicó con voz débil 'De no haber sido sangre los efectos se habrían eliminado tan pronto como tú tomaste la poción, pero no fue así, porque usamos sangre'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Y?' <em>_  
><em>_  
>'Al emplear sangre… Digamos que la poción no tiene el cometido de liberar cierto peso emocional del sometido a la poción, sino otro: el de vincular las emociones de las dos personas que la toman siempre y cuando haya sentimientos de por medio, sin ser necesario que éstos sean amorosos' Harry volvió a tragar saliva y acto seguido respiró profundamente a través de la nariz 'Nosotros cumplimos ese requisito, de una forma u otra, así que la poción ha surtido efecto y por eso ahora podemos sentir lo mismo que el otro' añadió 'Compartiremos emociones hasta… hasta…'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Siempre' la ayudó el ojiverde con voz profunda y ella lo miró de soslayo, asintiendo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Cuando comencé a sentir cosas que obviamente no me pertenecían me di cuenta de que algo no había salido bien e investigué. No encontré nada, así que le pregunté al profesor-' de pronto se detuvo, su cuerpo tensándose notablemente. Harry frunció el ceño y la observó en silencio al tiempo que en su interior podía sentir un mar de nervios invadiéndolo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Al profesor Slughorn?' pasaron varios segundos hasta que Hermione alzó la vista y lo miró a los ojos, tomando aliento mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Yo no podía elaborar esa poción. No tenía ni los ingredientes, ni quería arriesgarme a que saliera mal, así que… Acudí a la única persona experta en la materia que conozco y que no me haría demasiadas preguntas' Harry mantuvo la mirada fija en el rostro de su mejor amiga viendo el temor con el que lo contemplaba, el cual le dio la pista definitiva para saber de quién estaba hablando. No dejaba de parecerle un atropello, pero no podía ser otro que Snape 'Antes de que estalles en reproches, advertencias o cualquier cosa que se te esté pasando ahora mismo por la mente, deja que te diga que no es lo que piensas'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿No es lo que pienso? ¿Enserio?' preguntó él con tono brusco, quizá más de lo que habría deseado, pero no era para menos 'Hermione, Snape-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Sigue siendo un miembro de la Orden del Fénix que se ha ganado la absoluta confianza de Voldemort después de-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¡Asesinó a Dumbledore! ¿Cómo diablos no iba a ganársela?' exclamó al tiempo que se ponía de pie para situarse justo delante de la castaña. <em>_  
><em>_  
>'No lo asesinó y lo sabes bien. El propio Dumbledore te lo dijo'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Y sólo por eso te fías ya de ese traidor? Lleva dieciséis años jugando a dos bandos, Hermione. ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no nos dará por el culo cuando llegue el momento de la verdad?' preguntó.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Harry, no creo que sea necesario emplear esa clase de vocabulario-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'A la mierda, Hermione. A la mierda los modales. ¿Acaso me vas a decir que te parece del todo normal y cuerdo que Dumbledore se dejara matar así porque así?'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Estoy segura de que tenía sus razones. Cuáles, no lo sé, pero las tenía' zanjó la chica al tiempo que se ponía de pie y encaraba a su mejor amigo 'No te creas que tengo fe ciega en Snape, pero estaba desesperada y él era el único que podía ayudarme. No me hizo preguntas. Sólo me dio algunos parámetros y accedió a elaborar la poción'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Pero se olvidó de decirte que jamás emplearas sangre como muestra de ADN. ¿Casualidad?' señaló con sarcasmo y Hermione, por primera vez en horas, se echó a reír moviendo la cabeza a los lados como signo de incredulidad.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Por supuesto, Harry, ese era el plan diabólico de Snape: elaborarnos una poción que sólo consumen las parejas de enamorados el día de su boda'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Qué?' el ojiverde abrió los ojos de par en par.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Lo que has oído' dijo mirando a otro lado mientras cruzaba los brazos a la altura de su abdomen, como abrazándose a sí misma. Harry la contempló mientras podía sentir aquellos nervios que sabía emanaban de su mejor amiga, no de él. La castaña chistó la lengua 'Antiguamente esa poción la usaban los novios para probar si en verdad la otra persona los amaba antes de unirse en matrimonio. A partir del siglo dieciocho, sin embargo, empezó a emplearse con un matiz más romántico y pasaron de tomarla antes de la boda a hacerlo después, una vez eran ya marido y mujer, para sellar su amor' Harry tragó saliva tan pronto como un cosquilleo molesto le recorrió el pecho, tornándolo nervioso. No supo por qué, pero el giro que había tomado la conversación no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Entonces…' comenzó a decir, aún cuando no sabía bien cómo seguiría. Tan sólo necesitaba hablar para olvidarse en cuanto antes de los datos que la castaña le había dado 'Entonces la única opción que tenemos para librarnos de los efectos de la poción es…' ella lo contempló mordiendo su labio inferior 'Que dejemos de querernos' según recibió el asentimiento de Hermione, Harry lanzó un suspiro 'Entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Es algo que sin duda se solucionará mañana mismo' comentó con sarcasmo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Más quisiéramos' murmuró la castaña deteniéndose en su paseo cuando recibió una mirada de dolor por parte de su mejor amigo 'Deberías de dejar de verlo todo como un ataque gratuito a tu persona, Harry. No tiene nada que ver con que no quiera saber qué sientes o viceversa, sino más bien con la situación que vivimos. ¿No eres consciente de lo incómodo de todo esto?' él lo meditó durante unos segundos y acto seguido asintió dándole la razón a una Hermione que, pareciendo satisfecha con que por fin se pusieran de acuerdo en algo, reanudó su andar a lo largo y ancho del dormitorio 'Nadie puede saber de esto. No quiero imaginarme siquiera cuál sería la reacción de Ron o de Ginny si supieran que la hemos digerido y que está funcionando'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No te preocupes. Yo no diré nada' respondió él, percatándose entonces de que había perdido ya la cuenta de todas las veces que le había prometido a Hermione guardarle algún secreto. Eran demasiadas ya, aunque poco importaba en aquel momento. La castaña tenía razón y nadie debía de enterarse por la situación en la que ambos se encontraban.<em>_  
><em>_  
>La verdad era que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el poder sentir las mismas emociones que su mejor amiga, sobre todo cuando ésta estuviera con Ron porque básicamente sería algo que le costaría mucho soportar. Claro que debía admitir que o bien él no se había dado cuenta, o sino la poción había tardado más tiempo en surtir efecto en él, porque hasta ahora que no había notado nada fuera de lo común que debiera ponerlo sobre aviso. ¿No debería de haber sentido <em>algo_ cuando Hermione y Ron estaban juntos? ¿O era que tal vez sus celos superaban con creces la emoción que invadiera a la castaña hasta el punto de aplacarla? Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Hermione se había acercado a él y se había sentado a su lado, sino hasta que notó su cabeza sobre su hombro y el olor a cítricos de su cabello lo invadió. Aspiró profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.__  
><em>_  
>'Lo siento, Harry' la castaña tomó una de las manos del ojiverde y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él dándole un suave apretón 'Quería ayudarte y no he hecho más que empeorar las cosas' el moreno no supo qué contestar ya que simplemente no podía decirle que no importaba; le estaría mintiendo y dudaba mucho que fuera a engañarla y mucho menos hacerla sentir mejor. Por eso hizo lo único que le salió en ese momento y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, apresurándose a depositar un beso en su coronilla mientras una pregunta le rondaba en la mente, repitiéndose de forma tan seguida que supo que o bien la lanzaba o terminaría por colapsar. <em>_  
><em>_  
>'Hermione…' la castaña se incorporó separándose de él y lo contempló con aparente curiosidad. Harry tomó aliento '¿Por qué me besaste?' lanzó la pregunta antes siquiera de tener opción a arrepentirse. Porque era algo que necesitaba saber aún cuando recibiera una respuesta que no le agradara en lo más mínimo, algo que sabía sucedería tan pronto como sintió el cuerpo de la castaña tensándose a su lado.<em>

_._

_._

'Tierra llamando a Harry. ¿Hay alguien ahí?' el moreno agitó la cabeza y regresó a la realidad con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sus ojos clavándose al instante en los de un Ron que estaba inclinado sobre él, contemplándolo con aparente diversión '¿Estás bien, colega?' asintió 'Porque por un momento creí que te habíamos perdido. Llevo más de treinta segundos tratando de llamar tu atención, pero estabas ido. ¿Todo bien?' Harry se humedeció los labios y volvió a asentir.

'Perfectamente. Tan sólo estoy un poco cansado' el pelirrojo enarcó una ceja.

'Eso no hace falta que lo digas porque se te nota a leguas' Ron se retiró hacia atrás y Harry aprovechó que se hubiera ampliado su campo de visión para mirar a los lados y percatarse de que en el salón sólo quedaban Hermione, su amigo pelirrojo y él mismo. La castaña, sentada en el mismo sillón que había ocupado durante toda la tarde y todavía con el libro de Transformaciones abierto sobre su regazo, lo contemplaba de tal forma que él sintió que sus pulsaciones se disparaban '¿Hay algo que te preocupe?' sus atenciones regresaron a su mejor amigo y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación '¿Seguro? Estabas muy pensativo. ¿Pensabas en los Horcruxes?'

'Sí' mintió 'Todavía no hemos sido capaces de encontrar una sola pista'

'Pronto daremos con todos, ya lo verás' le aseguró su mejor amigo palmoteándolo en la espalda.

Harry carraspeó y de nuevo miró a los lados, confuso. ¿Tan abstraído había estado como para no haberse dado cuenta de que la gente había abandonado el salón en algún momento, dejándolos a los tres solos? ¿Y se había vuelto loco, o de veras el televisor por fin estaba apagado?

'Nos están esperando para cenar. ¿Vamos o qué?' Ron irradiaba buen humor mientras se desplazaba hasta donde Hermione se encontraba, para inclinarse sobre ella y cerrarle el libro en las narices. La castaña le envió una para nada disimulada mirada de molestia 'Estoy seguro de que el libro seguirá aquí cuando regreses de cenar, así que cambia esa cara'

'Ya dije que no tenía hambre, Ron, ¿me necesitas a mí para ir a la cocina?' respondió al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de soslayo en dirección al ojiverde, quien al instante sintió una extraña sensación recorriéndole el pecho.

'Sabes bien que no, pero sigo órdenes. Tu madre me ha pedido que viniera a decirte que vayas a comer antes de que se vea obligada a venir a buscarte ella misma' Harry frunció el ceño ante aquel intercambio en el que Hermione no hacía más que rodar los ojos ante un pelirrojo que la contemplaba con las manos en las caderas a modo de jarra.

'A mi madre no le vale con cebar a mi lechuza, que también quiere engordarme a mí' murmuró Hermione para sí misma mientras se incorporaba en el sillón tras haber dejado el libro a un lado '¿Vienes, Harry?' le preguntó con un tono que incluso sonó esperanzado. Él meneó la cabeza e hizo un ademán con su mano derecha.

'No tengo hambre, gracias. Me he pasado la tarde comiendo dulces y…' mintió frotándose el abdomen para dar más énfasis a sus palabras aún cuando sabía muy bien que Hermione no se lo había tragado por la mirada que le había enviado.

'Se lo comunicaremos a las cocineras, compañero, pero no te aseguro que vayas a librarte fácilmente' Ron se volteó hacia la castaña y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, conduciéndola acto seguido en dirección a la puerta 'Vamos, _Herms_' Harry vio como ella fruncía los labios ligeramente por aquel apodo y, tras enviarle una última mirada que no supo cómo interpretar, la vio abandonar el salón a la par del pelirrojo.

.

.

_'Harry-' Hermione se humedeció los labios y, después de unos segundos en los que pareció meditar qué respondería, alzó la mirada y la clavó en los intensos ojos verdes de un Harry que todavía la contemplaba expectante 'No me pidas que responda a esa pregunta' le dijo con voz temblorosa y él frunció el ceño 'Porque ni siquiera sé qué debería de decirte'__  
><em>_  
>'¿La verdad, por ejemplo?' sugirió él mientras un cosquilleo molesto le rondaba el pecho, uno que indicaba que estaba al borde del enfado 'Estoy en mi pleno derecho de saber por qué me besaste, ¿no te parece?' Hermione eludió su mirada y con un gesto brusco se levantó de la cama y se alejó de él.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Pero es que no lo sé, Harry. No sé por qué lo hice' el moreno la siguió con la mirada mientras ella se alejaba hacia una de las ventanas del dormitorio para echar un vistazo a la noche oscura que se veía al otro lado. <em>_  
><em>_  
>Harry lanzó un suspiro profundo y recorrió la figura de su mejor amiga con la mirada, desde sus pies descalzos hasta la trenza en la que había recogido su mata de pelo castaño. No podía ver su rostro puesto que se encontraba de espaldas a él, pero por la postura en la que se mantenía de pie, firme y sin apenas moverse, supo que de seguro tenía el ceño fruncido en aquella mueca de concentración que tan bien le conocía. ¿De veras no sabía por qué lo había besado? ¿Ni siquiera iba a ponerle la más fácil de las excusas sobre la mesa diciéndole que había podido sentir el amor que él le profesaba hasta el punto en el que no había podido contener las ganas de besarlo? Porque durante el tiempo que se había tomado en responder incluso había pensado que le saldría con eso, pero no. Se había equivocado.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Por lo que a mi respecta, prefiero olvidar que ese beso sucedió' el moreno frunció el ceño y en un acto reflejo se puso en pie después de que un nuevo cosquilleo le retorciera el estómago 'E-es lo último que necesito en este momento, Harry' él apretó la mandíbula.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Que yo sepa yo no te he dicho nada de que debas recordarlo' espetó con cierto enfado 'Aparte de que parezca que debo recordarte que has sido tú quien me ha besado' añadió acto seguido 'Yo no te he pedido nada aparte de la razón por la que lo habías hecho' se acercó hacia donde la castaña se encontraba hasta que se quedó a dos pasos de ella, contemplándole la nuca mientras sentía de nuevo aquella extraña sensación rondándole el pecho, una que no comprendía y que sabía provenía de Hermione 'Ya me has dicho que no responderás y no he vuelto a insistir, así que no es necesario que me presentes un informe de lo que harás o no al respecto' la chica brincó sobre sí misma haciéndole saber que no se había percatado del instante en el que se había acercado a ella. Las pulsaciones del moreno se dispararon después de ese instante y se humedeció los labios respirando profundamente '¿Por qué te agitas así?'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Yo no me agito de ninguna forma' Hermione volteó de forma brusca y pasó a su lado como si se tratara de una ráfaga de viento. Harry la siguió con la mirada echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro y la vio mover la varita al llegar a la puerta, rompiendo los hechizos que había conjurado después de que Ron abandonara el cuarto. Un segundo después, la puerta se cerraba a su espalda.<em>

_._

_._

'Un _knut _por tus pensamientos' Harry pestañeó y de pronto sus ojos se clavaron en unos castaños que él conocía muy bien. Con un cosquilleo molesto rondándole en el pecho se acomodó en el sillón y sonrió de medio lado a una Ginny que todavía lo contemplaba expectante '¿Te encuentras bien? Llevas unos días que parece que tu mente está a kilómetros de distancia de tu cuerpo'

'Perfectamente' respondió con simpleza y apresurándose a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. El salón estaba completamente vacío a excepción de ellos dos, pero desde la cocina llegaba el murmullo de voces y de cubiertos, indicándole que los demás todavía se encontraban cenando '¿Ya has comido?' Ginny se sentó en una silla a su lado al tiempo que asentía.

'¿Y tú no tienes hambre?' él movió la cabeza a los lados en señal de negación 'Últimamente no has comido mucho'

Harry se humedeció los labios y encogió sus hombros. No tenía ansias de responder. Al igual que el apetito lo había abandonado desde la noche en la que Hermione lo había dejado sólo en su cuarto después de haberse negado a explicarle por qué lo había besado, también lo había hecho el habla. Tan sólo hablaba lo justo y necesario, con todos. No hacía excepción alguna porque sabía que de negarle la palabra a Hermione, por ejemplo, cualquiera podría sospechar algo. Y sobre todo cuando ella se dirigía a él como si nada hubiera sucedido. Había dicho que prefería olvidar que el beso había sucedido y sin duda alguna parecía haberlo logrado.

'¿Harry?' sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ginny con expresión cansada. Llevaba dos días dándole vueltas al mismo asunto y comenzaba a sentirse agotado. Debía dejar de intentar entender la forma de comportarse de Hermione de una buena vez y seguir con su vida, dedicarse a buscar los Horcruxes, destruirlos y enfrentarse a Voldemort de una vez por todas. Acabar con lo que se suponía que debía hacer y dejar de darle vueltas a un tema que sabía nunca resolvería.

'Dime, Gin' la pelirroja cambió enseguida su expresión preocupada a una que mostraba un claro asombro que a él lo llevó a fruncir el ceño '¿Qué?'

'¿T-te encuentras bien?' insistió la chica.

'Tan sólo estoy un poco cansado y por eso me despisto a la mínima, nada más' ella asintió a toda velocidad y se reclinó en la silla que ocupaba sin quitarle al moreno la vista de encima '¿Sucede algo?' le preguntó, consciente de que la pelirroja no estaba allí solamente porque había terminado de cenar y se aburría en la cocina.

De hecho, desde la mañana de navidad que Harry la notaba mucho más cercana a él y amable. Sus ataques de histeria parecían haber quedado en el olvido, al igual que aquellos días en los que no le hablaba o lo eludía como a la peste. Volvía a ser la Ginny tranquila y despreocupada por la que había perdido la cabeza el año anterior, claro que con la gran diferencia de que ahora no se sentía atraído por ella. La pelirroja era hermosa y tenía un carácter atrayente – siempre y cuando no le dieran esos arrebatos de mal genio que incluso le habían hecho temer recibir algún maleficio -, pero no era capaz de verla como otra cosa que no fuera la hermana de su mejor amigo, una posible amiga siempre y cuando no volviera a las andadas de querer echarle el lazo. Claro que por su comportamiento de los dos últimos días, le parecía que por ahí debían de ir los tiros. ¿Es que nunca se rendiría?

'Ron dijo que te habías quedado aquí y pensé en venir a hablar contigo, nada más' respondió ella enviándole una sonrisa dulce que lo incomodó al instante y lo llevó a fruncir ligeramente el ceño 'Tranquilo, Harry, no es necesario que te pongas a la defensiva' la joven pelirroja rió levemente al tiempo que meneaba la cabeza 'Tan sólo quería agradecerte mi regalo de navidad. Me ha gustado mucho' el ojiverde no se percató de que había estado conteniendo el aliento sino hasta que lo soltó en un largo suspiro.

'No hay de qué' respondió.

'En verdad esta vez te has machacado las neuronas eligiendo. A mí una pulsera de todas las ediciones de Nimbus fabricadas hasta ahora que describe mi gusto por el Quidditch, a Luna un colgante con forma de sacacorchos que hace una perfecta combinación con su collar de corchos y a Hermione… ¿Qué es exactamente?' el moreno se tensó y la miró de soslayo, seguro en ese instante de que estaba a punto de arrepentirse de haber pensado que Ginny volvía a ser la misma de siempre después de haber dejado atrás su fuerte temperamento y sus celos 'También era una cadena, pero no pude distinguir bien qué colgaba de ella'

'Pues…' se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo 'Varias miniaturas de objetos que representan sus gustos: un libro, una varita, un caldero de pociones, una runa antigua que no sé bien qué representa…' en eso último mintió de forma descarada, pero esperaba que Ginny no se diera cuenta de ello. La runa que había elegido para añadir al colgante de Hermione no significaba otra cosa que _belleza_, algo que la había llevado a mirarlo sonrojada tan pronto como había dado cuenta de ello. Lo que Harry esperaba era que ella se diera cuenta de que no sólo se la había dado para indicarle que le parecía hermosa por fuera, sino también por dentro.

'Una snitch…' añadió la pelirroja con aparente despreocupación después de que él no dijera nada más, siendo la razón de su silencio que no le convenía en lo más mínimo seguir haciendo el listado de los pequeños colgantes que formaban el regalo completo de la castaña '¿Y también me ha parecido ver una especie de piedra preciosa amarronada?' Harry carraspeó y al instante meditó su respuesta. De nuevo no le quedaba de otra que mentir.

'Oh, sí. Había olvidado eso. Se trata de un ámbar de imitación' dijo y acto seguido tragó saliva. Si Ginny tenía una mínima idea acerca de piedras preciosas sabría que la estaba engañando, porque la piedra que colgaba de aquella cadena de plata era auténtica. Jamás habría obsequiado a Hermione con una baratija.

'¿Por su color de ojos?' le preguntó la pelirroja con desinterés y él asintió encogiéndose de hombros 'En verdad te has esforzado por encontrar algo que fuera con nosotras… Claro que no termino de entender lo de la snitch. Hermione no tiene idea de Quidditch. Ni siquiera le gusta' dijo.

'Bueno… La verdad es que-'

'Mamá dice que si queréis postre vengáis a la cocina' Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Ron, aunque debía admitir que se sentía profundamente agradecido por la interrupción. Con un brinco en el corazón se volteó hacia la puerta del salón y lo vio allí, contemplándolos con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas.

'Sigo sin tener hambre' respondió Harry al tiempo que Ginny le decía que ya había comido demasiado y no le quedaba hueco ni para una miga de roscón.

'Más para mí' el pelirrojo volteó sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón a toda prisa dejándolos solos.

Harry tragó saliva y de nuevo miró a Ginny sin saber qué decir. Además de que estaba más que seguro de que ella ya se habría imaginado la respuesta y en esta ocasión debía admitir que no era algo alocado en lo más mínimo. Había incluido aquella snitch entre los demás colgantes para depositar allí una parte de él y de paso demostrarle de cierta forma lo agradecido que se sentía porque ella, a pesar de no ser una amante del Quidditch, no se hubiera perdido ni uno solo de sus partidos.

'¿Volverás a negarme que sientes algo por ella?' la pregunta de Ginny lo tomó en esta ocasión con la guardia baja, pero por alguna razón en su gesto no se mostró la derrota de alguien que había sido sorprendido haciendo alguna travesura, sino más bien el enfado que le provocaba que la única hija de Molly y Arthur Weasley no dejara aquel tema de una buena vez.

'Gi-' pero Harry no tuvo siquiera opción de reprocharle que siempre le saliera con la misma puesto que en menos de lo que una persona tarda en pestañear, Ginny lo había tomado de las mejillas para depositar un beso en sus labios, silenciándolo. El moreno abrió los ojos de par en par y trató de separarse de ella, mas la pelirroja lo aferraba con tal firmeza que incluso podía sentir sus uñas a punto de perforarle la piel. La tomó de las muñecas y en ese preciso momento ella movió los labios contra los de él buscando una respuesta que no hizo otra cosa que provocarle un pinchazo en el pecho. Sobresaltado se echó hacia atrás con tanta brusquedad que Ginny se fue hacia adelante a punto de caerse de bruces y él estuvo a punto de enviar la silla hacia atrás.

'Mira tú por qué ninguno de los dos quería el postre' Harry se levantó de un salto tras haber escuchado de nuevo la voz de Ron y, mareado, miró en dirección a la puerta sintiendo cómo el suelo a sus pies desaparecía al ver allí a su mejor amigo con una magdalena en la mano y acompañado de una Hermione que parecía haber sido petrificada. O al menos eso pensó él antes de verla pestañear varias veces a toda prisa.

'Ron, estamos molestando. Vamos' dijo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del aludido y tiraba de él hacia atrás para tratar de arrastrarlo de regreso al pasillo. El ojiverde la contempló por varios segundos mientras su estómago comenzaba a dar vueltas.

'¿Volvéis a estar juntos vosotros dos?' preguntó el pelirrojo ganándose la atención del moreno para verlo enviándoles a ambos una mirada dura y de sospecha que llevó a Harry a tragar saliva mientras era invadido por un sinfín de emociones. Nervios, desasosiego… Incluso los celos que le provocaba ver a Hermione con Ron. Pero no era momento de pensar demasiado en eso. Lo último que necesitaba en ese momento no eran celos, sino que su mejor amigo volviera a la carga con discursos acerca de cómo debía de tratar a su hermana. Y mucho menos cuando ya le había dicho que no quería nada con ella '¿Os ha comido la lengua el gato o qué?'

'Ronald' Hermione tiró de nuevo del chico pelirrojo logrando desplazarlo varios centímetros hacia atrás y el ojiverde dejó de observar el talante serio de Ron para centrar sus atenciones en la expresión pétrea de su mejor amiga. El estómago le dio un brinco y mordió su lengua 'No es de tu incumbencia, déjalos en paz' la castaña tiró una vez más del brazo del chico y éste accedió al fin a moverse, no sin antes enviarle a Harry un gesto de que lo estaría vigilando mientras se metía la magdalena entera en la boca.

'¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? Tu hermano pensará que-' Harry se volteó hacia Ginny, pero se detuvo en su reproche al ver la expresión de enfado con la que lo miraba.

'¿Te preocupa lo que piense mi hermano, o Hermione, Harry?' le espetó la pelirroja con brusquedad y apresurándose a voltear sobre sus talones para dirigirse en dirección a la puerta con la cabeza bien alta y pisando fuerte.

Él la observó hasta que desapareció al alcanzar el pasillo y se llevó una mano a la frente, frotándola. Si no fuera porque le parecía imposible que Ginny supiera que Ron y Hermione entrarían en el preciso instante del beso, estaría seguro de que lo había hecho aposta para meterlo en líos con Ron. Porque su mejor amigo había sido comprensivo cuando le había explicado que Ginny no le interesaba y que por eso se alejaría de ella, ¿pero qué diría ahora después de haberlos visto besándose una vez más? Y en una zona común de Grimmauld Place, ni más ni menos, donde cualquier otra persona podría haberlos sorprendido. Merlín, ni quería imaginarse lo que habría sucedido si en lugar de haberlos interrumpido sus mejores amigos lo hubieran hecho los señores Weasley, o incluso los Granger.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se humedeció los labios. Quizá Ginny sí que lo había hecho aposta con la esperanza de que alguien los descubriera y pudiera armarse un buen lío, como una venganza por haberla dejado.

'¡Ahora me toca a mí elegir el canal!' escuchó gritar a Tonks y su cuerpo se tensó.

Había llegado el momento de volver a su cuarto antes de que el salón de nuevo fuera invadido por los demás habitantes de la casa. No creía ser capaz de soportar más discusiones acerca de qué ver y mucho menos se sentía con fuerzas de que lo incluyeran en alguna conversación. Necesitaba estar solo y por eso se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el pasillo mientras aquellas emociones que lo invadieron tras la mirada punzante de Ron lo golpeaban con más fuerza. Apretó la mandíbula y los puños de la rabia. Haciéndolo aposta o por casualidad, estaba seguro de que las acciones de Ginny le traerían problemas.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

><p>NA: Hooooola, gente! Aquí os dejé la continuación del fic y espero que os haya gustado, a pesar de los contratiempos que ha habido. Estoy segura de que muchos esperabais un capítulo diferente, pero esto es lo que tenía planeado y espero no haberos decepcionado.

Con respecto a todos los posts que me habéis dejado, permitidme que diga _WOW_. Realmente me ha impresionado la rapidez con la que me habéis plasmado vuestra opinión, tanto como me ha halagado ver tantos mensajes. He visto que hay gente que me deja su primer post y se lo agradezco. Es una inyección de adrenalina ver que había más gente que me seguía y me arrancó una sonrisa ver sus mensajes. Gracias por leerme! Me alegra que os guste mi forma de escribir *-*  
>Ahora, sin más dilación, me retiro. Tengo que seguir escribiendo xDDD.<p>

Un beso enorme y GRACIAS a TODOS!


	26. Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo**** 25: Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas**

******.**

**.**

'¡Se ha ido por ahí!'

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par y se incorporó en la cama después de que aquel grito producido por Ron hubiera alcanzado sus oídos, despertándolo. Inclinándose a un lado sobre el colchón palmoteó la mesilla de noche hasta que dio con sus gafas y se las puso, todavía pestañeando a cada segundo debido a lo que la luz de ese nuevo día penetrando a través de las ventanas de su dormitorio le molestaba. Miró el reloj despertador y no hizo más que producir un gruñido de molestia dejándose caer de nuevo de espaldas sobre el colchón tras haber visto que todavía no eran ni las ocho de la mañana. ¿Cómo diablos era posible que Ron estuviera despierto? ¿Acaso regalaban algo? ¿Vales para comida basura? ¿Un jamón? No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué diablos había provocado que su dormilón amigo se levantara tan temprano en un día de vacaciones, pero sin duda debería de recomendarle a Molly que lo llevara a un médico. Necesitaba ser revisado de urgencia porque como mínimo había tomado alguna especia de substancia psicotrópica.

'¡A la derecha!' Harry miró con hastío en dirección a la puerta después de que aquel nuevo grito por parte de su mejor amigo alcanzara sus oídos, indicándole que estuviera donde estuviese, se estaba acercando a su cuarto a más velocidad de la que a Harry le habría gustado.

'¡No, no! ¡A la izquierda!' después de aquella corrección de Luna el ojiverde escuchó los pasos apresurados a lo largo del pasillo y un portazo, seguido de varios gritos que incluso lo llevaron a pensar que allí estaba realizándose alguna especie de sacrificio humano '¡Ron, lo tienes!'

'¡No! ¡Él me tiene a mí, que es muy diferente! ¡Quitádmelo! ¡Quitádmelo, por lo que más queráis!' los chillidos horrorizados del pelirrojo volvieron a sobresaltarlo y se incorporó en la cama una vez más preguntándose, y ahora haciéndolo de veras, qué diablos estaba sucediendo en aquella casa.

'¡No te muevas, Ron! ¡Si te quedas quieto no te hará daño!' la voz de Xenophilius se unió a la fiesta, confundiendo todavía más al ojiverde. ¿De qué diablos estaban hablando?

'¿¡Hacerme daño! ¿Aparte de ser horripilante puede lastimar?' preguntó con pánico el más joven de los Weasley.

'Por supuesto, ¿no has visto qué dientes y qué zarpas tiene?' le respondió Luna con su omnipresente tono soñador, como si en realidad le estuviera comunicando que fuera lo que fuese que estaba sobre Ron, era la criatura más enternecedora del mundo aún cuando pintaba que no era así ni de lejos por todo el jaleo que se estaba armando. ¿Qué diablos se traerían entre manos? Harry se sentía curioso al respecto e iría encantado a echar un vistazo, pero apenas había dormido dos horas y el ser despertado con tal alboroto lo hacían decantarse más bien por quedarse entre las sábanas de su confortable cama.

'¿¡Os importaría no hacer tanto ruido! ¡A algunas personas nos gustaría dormir un poco más en los pocos días libres que tenemos!' Tonks no disimuló para nada su enfado en su tono de voz y Harry se sintió agradecido porque hubiera reclamado lo mismo que él pensaba. Ahora sólo quedaba que-.

'¡ME HA MORDIDO! ¡HIJO DE- AY!' Ron profirió un grito de dolor y acto seguido se escuchó un golpe seco que Harry habría jurado haber oído contra la pared del cuarto que estaba al lado del suyo.

'¿Estás bien, Ronald?' la voz de Luna no sonaba preocupada en lo más mínimo.

'¿A ti qué te parece?' se quejó el aludido con un tono de voz desesperado.

'Dudo mucho que te haya hecho más daño del que tú le has hecho a él. Lo has estampado contra la pared' Xenophilius sí que se notaba preocupado, pero no precisamente por Ron. Aquello le parecía suficiente a Harry para saber que lo de su mejor amigo no era grave en lo más mínimo.

'¿¡Y yo qué! ¡Pudo haberme pasado la rabia!' exclamó el pelirrojo.

'No digas tonterías, Ronald'

'¿Pero es que no vais a dejar de hacer ruido?' la voz de Tonks se aproximaba ahora a toda velocidad por el pasillo mientras Harry podía escuchar sus pasos apresurados pasando de largo por delante de su puerta hasta detenerse unos metros más adelante 'Por Merlín, ni siquiera son las - ¿¡Qué cojones es _eso_!' la pregunta le salió con un tono tan agudo que Harry definitivamente se levantó de la cama para saber qué estaba sucediendo.

Apresurando sus pasos hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, la abrió en el momento preciso en el que Hermione asomaba la cabeza desde su cuarto con expresión somnolienta y el cabello revuelto. El corazón le dio un brinco y sus miradas se encontraron mientras un sinfín de mariposas rondaban en el pecho del moreno, razón por la que de seguro la castaña eludió a toda velocidad sus ojos para centrar sus atenciones en el fondo del pasillo, donde Tonks se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio donde dormía Ron. Harry tragó saliva y también miró en aquella dirección para ver a Dora vestida con un llamativo pijama de seda rosa fucsia de dos piezas mirando algo con expresión de absoluto desconcierto.

'Un _Nargle_, ¿qué más podría ser?' Luna respondió a la pregunta de la Auror como si considerase que debía revisar su vista.

'¿Un _qué_?' Tonks retrocedió a toda prisa hasta que pegó su espalda contra la pared, frente a la puerta donde había estado asomada hasta ahora 'No, no, no. Luna, aleja esa cosa de mí' Harry alzó las cejas y enseguida su atención recayó en la espalda de Hermione cuando ella pasó a toda velocidad a su lado, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaban los demás.

'¿Qué diablos-? ¿Eso es un _Nargle_? la castaña también brincó hacia atrás tan pronto como alcanzó a ver lo que fuera que Luna le había mostrado, llevándose un sobresalto que el ojiverde pudo sentir en carnes propias y que sin duda lo llevó a asustarse él sólo, sintiendo cómo el ritmo cardíaco se le aceleraba '¡Pero entonces de verdad existen!' exclamó abrumada tan pronto como pareció salir del shock del momento, apresurándose a caminar de nuevo hacia el interior del dormitorio con aparente interés y logrando que el moreno sintiera, en esa ocasión, una gran curiosidad aparte de unos enormes nervios que sin duda lo inquietaron.

'Por supuesto que existen' Xenophilius parecía de algún modo herido por aquella alusión.

'Claro… Eh… Sí' balbuceó Hermione, traspasando en esta ocasión a Harry la sensación de un cosquilleo molesto, como de incomodidad 'Pero como nunca había visto uno pensé que eran como Santa Claus o… los… Gremlins' añadió a continuación con un tono que el moreno habría anotado en el apartado de sarcasmo involuntario '¿Cómo diablos nunca he visto uno? Creí que de existir serían diminutos' dijo a continuación 'Es decir… Habitan en los muérdagos, ¿no es así? Por lo tanto deberían de ser más… microscópicos. Esa cosa es definitivamente más grande que un-'

'Hermione, hazte un favor y cierra el pico que lo que estás diciendo empieza a perder sentido y lógica' le pidió Tonks, quien comenzó a acercarse a donde la castaña estaba para echar un vistazo por encima de su hombro '¿_Eso _habita en los muérdagos? ¡Pero si es el triple de grande!'

'Eso es precisamente lo que trataba de decir yo antes de que me interrumpieras' le reprochó Hermione mientras que Harry se percataba de que ya no podía soportar la expectativa que estaban creando en él y echó a andar en dirección a los demás esperando ver, al fin, el aspecto que tenía uno de esos _Nargles _de los que tantas veces había oído hablar a Luna. Claro que por las reacciones de Hermione y Tonks no esperaba que fuera algo precisamente digno de ver. Se situó detrás de Dora, junto al marco de la puerta, y miró por encima de su hombro en dirección al interior del cuarto, asustándose sobremanera en cuanto vio la criatura que Luna sostenía entre sus brazos, aparentemente inconsciente. Escuchó un alarido proveniente de Hermione – de seguro había podido sentir su sobresalto -, situada justo delante de Tonks y pronto sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella antes de que ambos dirigieran de nuevo la vista al regazo de la joven rubia para seguir observando a aquella curiosa criatura.

Se trataba de un ser que, como bien Hermione había nombrado anteriormente, guardaba cierto parecido con esos Gremlins de la película. Pero no con aquellos dulces y hermosos que daban ganas de achuchar entre los brazos de uno, sino con los otros el resultado de que a las bolitas de pelo con enormes ojos que expresaban dulzura los hubieran rociado con agua. Ocupaba las dos palmas abiertas de Luna y todavía sobresalía un poco más. Estaba completamente desprovisto de pelo, aunque parecía que en la cabeza y en las patas le salía una especie de pelusilla gris que lo llevó a arrugar la nariz con disgusto. Tenía las orejas grandes y puntiagudas, el rostro arrugado, su cuerpo parecía ser más pequeño que su cabeza y tenía patas cortas, pero con grandes zarpas provistas de unas uñas que sin duda tenían todo el aspecto de lastimar en caso de recibir un zarpazo. Y pensar en eso último, lo llevó a apartar la mirada de aquel ser para buscar a su mejor amigo en el interior del cuarto, encontrándolo sentado sobre la cama mientras Xenophilius le aplicaba un ungüento amarillento sobre el hombro derecho. Harry se fijó en que tenía la camiseta rasgada en esa zona y, cuando el padre de Luna se apartó, comprendió bien por qué. Tenía un zarpazo en el hombro y la marca de una dentadura en la clavícula.

'¿Te encuentras bien, Ron?' preguntó y él abrió los ojos para contemplarlo con una expresión de dolor.

'Sobreviviré. Sea lo que sea que me está aplicando el señor Lovegood, alivia' respondió.

'No son más que heces de unicornio mezcladas con una simple crema casera de aloe vera' Ron palideció y se apartó del hombre a toda prisa profiriendo un chillido de sobresalto que llevó a Tonks a contener una carcajada 'Sé que puede resultar repulsivo para algunos, pero las heces de unicornio tienen un gran poder cicatrizante y si no te aplico un poco más me temo que esas heridas podrían infectarse' Harry vio cómo el pelirrojo le enviaba al hombre una mirada de auténtico reproche antes de volver a acercarse a él para permitir que prosiguiera haciéndole las curas.

'Señor Lovegood' lo llamó Hermione con tono temeroso.

'¿Sí, querida?'

'¿Cómo es posible que el _Nargle _sea tan desproporcional al lugar en el que vive?' le preguntó y de pronto Luna y su padre estallaron en una carcajada que llevó a Harry a fruncir el ceño al tiempo que sentía un cosquilleo que le indicaba que Hermione no podía sentirse más incómoda que en ese instante. Él entonces comprendió a qué se debía: no le gustaba desconocer algún dato y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el verse obligada a preguntar para recibir como respuesta lo que él entendía era una risa de burla.

'Como bien dijiste antes, querida Hermione, los _Nargles_ son microscópicos' dijo Xenophilius mientras la miraba por encima de su hombro y se incorporaba 'Tan sólo es necesario conocer el hechizo oportuno para agrandarlos y poder disfrutar de su belleza a un tamaño más… visible' Harry frunció el ceño mientras volvía a contemplar al ser entre las manos de Luna. ¿Acababa de decir que _eso_era bello? Sin duda para gustos existían los colores y para los jardines, las flores.

'Oh' el moreno podía notar en carnes propias la impotencia de Hermione en ese momento. Se sentía estúpida y él lo sabía y por esa razón no hizo más que contemplarla con el ceño fruncido.

'Bien, ahora que ya todo ha quedado aclarado y el bicho ya no anda correteando por ahí, regresaré a la cama. Con suerte todavía podré dormir un par de horas más' informó Tonks tras haber lanzado un suspiro.

'La próxima vez que alguna criatura nos dé problemas, recordaré silenciar tu dormitorio para no molestarte' le dijo Xenophilius con tono amable, a lo que Dora respondió con una sonrisa forzada antes de moverse a un lado para no llevarse a Harry por delante y después alejarse a lo largo del pasillo.

'¿Se pondrá bien?' el moreno le hizo la pregunta a Luna mientras señalaba al _Nargle_entre sus manos.

'Oh, sí. Aunque Ron lo lanzó con mucha fuerza contra la pared, supongo que se despertará de nuevo dentro de unos minutos' respondió la rubia.

'Y yo no querré estar aquí cuando eso suceda. Al igual que Tonks, regresaré a la cama' Hermione se volteó y se encontró de frente con Harry, logrando que de nuevo a él le brincara el estómago cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse 'Hasta después' murmuró y acto seguido se alejó a toda velocidad.

'Yo me temo que haré lo mismo. Nos vemos después, chicos' el moreno se despidió de todos con un amago de cabeza, miró por última vez a aquella horrible criatura y después se encaminó de regreso a su cuarto. Una vez allí fue hacia su mesilla de noche, tomó la varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador hacia la puerta de su dormitorio antes de meterse de nuevo en la cama esperando, al igual que Tonks, dormir aunque sólo fueran un par de horas más.

Harry se despertó de un sobresalto en medio de la oscuridad que bañaba su cuarto. Respirando de forma agitada se movió a un lado y buscó sus gafas en la mesilla de noche, apresurándose a encender la luz para echar un vistazo al reloj tan pronto como sus lentes se encontraban sobre el puente de su nariz. Eran ya más de las dos de la madrugada y lanzó un suspiro llevándose una mano al pecho sin comprender muy bien por qué se había despertado tan agitado. Que él recordara no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla, ¿así que por qué su corazón seguía todavía acelerado y su pecho estaba siendo invadido por aquellos molestos cosquilleos que le indicaban malestar? No lo entendía. No al menos hasta que su cerebro se despejó lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que quizá aquellas emociones no eran suyas, sino de…

'Hermione' murmuró apartando las sábanas de un fuerte tirón y saltando de la cama en dirección a la puerta varita en mano.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible salió al pasillo y se acercó al dormitorio de la castaña notando cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin que pudiera evitarlo. La sensación de desasosiego dentro de él aumentó y lo mismo sucedió con su respiración. Tomando bocanadas de aire al igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón hasta allí, abrió la puerta del cuarto de la castaña y encendió la luz que había junto a la puerta. Sus ojos se posaron al instante en el cuerpo inquieto de Hermione sobre la cama. Se movía de tal forma que parecía que quería liberarse de alguna especie de atadura y en su rostro pudo ver una expresión de desesperación que lo impulsó a cerrar la puerta tras su espalda, murmurando un _Muffliato_en caso de que al despertarla profiriera algún sonido más elevado de lo común que pudiera despertar a los demás habitantes de la mansión. Se acercó hasta ella y tras haber colocado su varita encima de la mesilla de su mejor amiga, se sentó en el borde del colchón y situó sus manos en los hombros de la castaña. No fue necesario que la agitara. Tan pronto como la tocó, Hermione abrió los ojos y se incorporó de forma brusca soltando una gran bocanada de aire a través de la boca, como una especie de grito ahogado.

'Hey' le dijo Harry con voz suave al tiempo que se incorporaba, contemplándola con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación '¿Te encuentras bien?' ella suspiró frotándose los ojos y después de unos segundos, asintió. La observó en silencio, consciente de que acababa de mentirle ya que todavía podía sentir aquella opresión en el pecho, pero no dijo nada al respecto '¿Quieres hablar de ello?' Hermione eludió su mirada e hizo que el corazón le brincara, algo que no supo si debería de preocuparlo o no. Al menos hasta que comenzó a sentir la calma invadiéndolo poco a poco, indicándole que la chica parecía estar recuperándose al fin de la pesadilla que tanto la había inquietado.

'Estoy bien, Harry. Gracias por haberme despertado' le dijo con somnolencia mientras se frotaba los párpados y sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos aún.

'No hay de qué' el moreno, con un vacío en el estómago del que sabía no podía culparla a ella, se inclinó sobre la mesilla de noche y recogió su varita antes de ponerse en pie.

Su momento de heroicidad había llegado a su fin y lo mejor que podía hacer era regresar a su dormitorio, donde no vería cómo su mejor amiga no era capaz siquiera de mirarlo a la cara. Aunque no podía decir que la culpara de ello después de lo que había sucedido esa tarde, cuando todo el asunto del _Nargle_ por fin quedó en una anécdota para recordar después de que lo devolvieran de regreso al muérdago del que había salido. Todos habían presenciado el instante en el que Xenophilius Lovegood lo reducía de regreso a su tamaño natural una vez se había despertado del desmayo provocado por el golpe contra la pared, para después devolverlo a la planta que colgaba en medio del salón de la mansión y la cual había pasado completamente desapercibida para Harry hasta ese momento. Porque la verdad no se había fijado que de la lámpara colgara un muérdago, uno de los símbolos navideños por antonomasia que dictaba que las dos personas que se encontraran debajo, por tradición, debían de compartir un beso, sino hasta que Luna se la había señalado como hogar del _Nargle_accidentado.

'_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva eso ahí?_' le preguntó Harry a la muchacha rubia mientras mantenía los ojos clavados en el muérdago que había sobre su cabeza, extrañado de no haberlo visto antes por lo mucho que destacaban el verde de sus hojas y las bolitas rojas en contraste con la lámpara dorada.

'_Cuando llegamos ya estaba ahí. Al parecer lo colgó Jane el mismo día que decoraron la casa con los demás motivos navideños_' respondió y Harry la miró en el momento justo en el que Luna se ponía de puntillas para depositar un beso en su mejilla que lo sonrojó al instante '_Lo tradicional es besar en los labios, pero estoy segura de que de hacerlo no saldría impune_' le susurró la rubia con un tono de voz semejante al que emplearía alguien que revelaba un gran enigma mientras sus enormes ojos azules escaneaban el salón.

El moreno miró a su alrededor también y tragó saliva cuando un pinchazo se le instaló en el pecho al ver que tanto Ron como Ginny los contemplaban con sus ceños fruncidos. Enseguida desvió la vista hacia otro lado para eludir aquellas miradas de reproche, clavándola en una Hermione que se encontraba de pie junto a la banqueta del piano con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Sus ojos marrones estaban fijos en el libro de partituras que su padre tenía entre sus manos mientras asentía a lo que fuera que éste le decía de alguna de las composiciones representadas en el cuaderno.

'_¿Procedemos?_' Xenophilius rompió en ese instante el silencio que se había apoderado del lado derecho del salón, lejos de donde Hermione y su padre parecían enfrascados en una conversación musical compartiendo opiniones a un tono tan confidencial, que apenas llegaban murmullos a donde Harry se encontraba. Las miradas se centraron entonces en el hombre de larga cabellera rubia y en el ser que sostenía entre sus brazos. El _Nargle _en ese instante estaba completamente despierto, pero para nada parecía aquella criatura fiera que el ojiverde había pensado que era después de los gritos proferidos por su mejor amigo, sino que más bien incluso inspiraba ternura muy a pesar de su aspecto. Con sus enormes ojos pardos semejaba un cachorro asustado mientras miraba a su alrededor, encogido entre los brazos de un Xenophilius que no hacía otra cosa que meterle la tetilla de un biberón de leche en la boca.

'_¿Es posible que algo tan feo me dé pena?_' susurró Tonks detrás del ojiverde y él sonrió de medio lado enviándole una mirada por encima del hombro '_Ron, ¿qué le hiciste para que te mordiera? Míralo ahora tan tranquilito. Parece incapaz de dañar a una mosca_' el pelirrojo contempló a Dora con expresión de sentirse insultado mientras se llevaba una mano al hombro, donde el _Nargle_lo había herido. Tenía la boca abierta para responder, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Luna se le adelantó.

'_Los _Nargles _tienden a atacar cuando se sienten en peligro. Ronald no lo hizo aposta, pero con sus aspavientos lo asustó y por eso se lanzó a por él_' explicó con tono soñador.

'_Es normal que me asustara, ¿no os parece? ¿O es que vais a decirme que vosotros os quedaríais quietos si_ eso _corriera en vuestra dirección?_' se defendió el chico con las mejillas sonrojadas.

'_Pero es normal que fuera hacia ti, Ronald. Tienes el pelo naranja, un color que se asemeja mucho a las guindas del muérdago. Quizá tenía hambre y…_' Luna se encogió de hombros.

'_¿¡QUÉ! ¿¡QUERÍA COMERME!_' exclamó Ron, horrorizado.

'_No chilles o de nuevo lo alterarás_' le dijo el señor Lovegood con voz pausada y él retrocedió, escondiéndose tras su hermana pequeña. Ginny lo miró de reojo con expresión asesina y Harry habría jurado que había podido leer en sus labios la palabra "_cobarde_" '_Bien, amiguito, ha sido un placer conocerte y pasar contigo un rato, pero seguro que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que es hora de que te devolvamos al lugar que perteneces_' le dijo acto seguido a la criatura, que incluso pareció sonreír.

'_¿Enserio esas cosas viven en los muérdagos_' Jane se situó al otro lado de Harry para susurrarle al oído.

'_Eso parece_' le respondió él en el mismo tono confidencial mientras Xenophilius le indicaba a todos que era hora de despedirse del _Nargle_. El moreno observó, perplejo, como todos – incluso él mismo – agitaban la mano hacia la criatura unos segundos antes de que el señor Lovegood le entregara a Luna el biberón para tomar su varita '_Yo siempre he creído que no existían realmente, que eran una invención de…_' hizo un amago de cabeza hacia la chica rubia.

'_Hermione me ha dicho lo mismo, pero sólo buscaba confirmar que de verdad todo esto está sucediendo. Nunca había visto una criatura mágica y, la verdad, no quepo en mi asombro_' Harry sonrió cuando, al mirar a la mujer, vio su expresión de perplejidad.

'_Debo entender, entonces, que Molly no te ha dejado bajar a las mazmorras_' ella frunció el ceño.

'_La puerta siempre está cerrada. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay ahí abajo?_'

'_Oh, nada. Tan sólo un hipogrifo_' Jane abrió los ojos de par en par y miró en dirección a la puerta '_Estaré encantado de mostrárselo después si así lo deseas_' en ese momento se produjo un fuerte destello de luz y Harry, movido por la curiosidad, miró hacia el señor Lovegood en el momento justo en el que la luz desaparecía, junto con el _Nargle_. Xenophilius mantuvo su mano izquierda en alto y se puso de puntillas, acercándola al muérdago.

'_¿Enserio podría verlo?_' Jane volvió a llamar su atención.

'_Por supuesto… Aunque hay un par de cosas que debe de saber antes, por las dudas_' obviamente no llevaría a Jane Granger a ver a Buckbeak antes de explicarle el comportamiento que tenía los hipogrifos frente a las personas, sobre todo ante aquellas que no conocían.

Jane escuchó sus advertencias y acto seguido fue hacia donde su esposo y su hija se encontraban a susurrarles algo al oído. Hermione enseguida frunció el ceño y clavó sus ojos en su mejor amigo mientras éste sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el abdomen. Un par de segundos después, Jane regresaba a junto el ojiverde acompañado por su hija.

'_Voy con vosotros_' dijo con tono aparentemente severo y él asintió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Jane Granger estaba prácticamente abrazada a un Buckbeak que parecía disfrutar como nunca de las caricias que la mujer le proporcionaba mientras Hermione y Harry se mantenían atentos a cada uno de los movimientos del animal, por si acaso. El hipogrifo no les había dado complicación alguna según los había visto, incluso había saltado sobre sus patas delanteras de la alegría, pero temían alguna reacción de su parte y por eso la castaña sostenía la varita en su mano derecha en caso de que tuviera que petrificarlo si hacía algún movimiento en falso.

'_Lamento que haya tanto peligro fuera_' comentó Harry a la chica situada de pie a su lado. Hermione lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, negándose a quitarle la vista de encima a su madre '_Lleva tanto tiempo aquí encerrado que incluso su plumaje ha perdido brillo. Me gustaría poder sacarlo a volar un rato_' añadió y ella alzó las cejas, suspirando.

'_Sí… La verdad es que es lamentable que tenga que estar aquí_'

[…]

'_¿Y decís que en vuestro tercer curso volasteis sobre el lomo de Buckbeak a rescatar al padrino de Harry?_' preguntó Jane al tiempo que abandonaban la mazmorra, varios minutos más tarde y después de que ella hubiera insistido en que lo alimentaran.

Hermione había mostrado inseguridad cuando su madre tomó varias lechugas para el animal, comentándole que dudaba mucho que fuera a gustarle eso cuando estaba segura de que se alimentaba de animales – como los hurones que tanto ella como Harry habían empleado de cebo para que los siguiera y poder huir con él -, pero había tenido que morderse la lengua al ver que Buckbeak había devorado las tres lechugas con avidez.

'_Quizá se ha vuelto vegetariano_' le había susurrado Harry con sorna '_O espera el momento de poder salir de aquí y comer un hurón que sabe le costará digerir y por eso tiene que preparar bien su estómago_' Hermione lo contempló con el ceño fruncido al no comprender de qué hablaba '_Malfoy_' y la hizo reír, soltar tal carcajada que enseguida se contagió con su buen humor, ambos ganándose la atención de Jane. La mujer los miró a ambos de hito en hito, pero no comentó nada y se limitó a sonreírles hasta el momento en el que los tres abandonaron las mazmorras y Hermione le contó el cómo Buckbeak había acabado en Grimmauld Place.

[…]

'_Menuda hazaña. ¿Cómo es que no me lo has dicho hasta ahora, cariño?_' preguntó la señora Granger a su hija. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

'_Consideré que de decírtelo no volvería al año siguiente a Hogwarts_' respondió con total sinceridad.

'_Habría sido muy probable_' Jane sonrió de medio lado.

'_¿Dónde os habíais metido vosotros tres_?' preguntó Molly cuando el trío regresó al salón.

'_Harry y Hermione me llevaron a conocer a su mascota común_' la señora Granger les guiñó un ojo a ambos mientras el moreno se sonrojaba y miraba a su alrededor, viendo que Luna, Ron y Ginn y se encontraban viendo alguna serie en la televisión mientras los señores Granger, Lovegood y Weasley compartían una charla junto al piano, todos ellos ajenos al mundo que los rodeaba.

'_¿Buckbeak?_' Molly parecía contrariada.

'_Sin duda un animal de lo más adorable, ¿verdad? Estaré encantada de cuidar de él a partir de ahora_' Hermione y Harry intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos y con la señora Weasley, quien ahora sin duda semejaba de lo más asombrada '_Bajo la supervisión de alguien con varita, si así mi hija deja de pellizcarme el brazo_' añadió Jane con tono sarcástico y Hermione se sonrojó '_Por cierto, chicos… ¿Por qué no miráis hacia arriba? Estoy segura de que a vuestro amiguito [i]Nargle_ le gustaría saludaros[/i]' los dos alzaron la vista al mismo tiempo para corroborar sus sospechas: estaban bajo el muérdago. Harry se apresuró a clavar su mirada en Hermione con expresión de susto mientras ella hacía lo mismo, sentimientos de sobresalto, incomodidad y calidez recorriendo al ojiverde a tal velocidad que incluso llegó a marearse '_Molly, ¿qué es lo que hay que hacer en estos casos?_'

'_Darse un beso, por supuesto_' respondió la mujer pelirroja, de nuevo mostrándose contrariada '_Iré a preparar té_' y desapareció a toda prisa como alma que lleva el diablo tras la puerta del salón.

'_Ya habéis escuchado_' insistió Jane.

'_Mamá, no creo que…_'

'_Hermione, cielo, ¿tan poco cariñosa eres con tu mejor amigo que ni eres capaz de darle un beso en la mejilla, como hizo Luna hace un rato?_' preguntó Jane cruzándose de brazos. La castaña se sonrojó y, por consiguiente, también Harry, ambos sintiéndose azorados hasta que finalmente ella se puso de puntillas y depositó un beso rápido en la mejilla del chico, separándose de él a toda velocidad mientras Harry podía sentir cómo la inseguridad y la vergüenza eran aplacadas por un cosquilleo de mariposas '_¿Tan difícil ha sido? Enserio, chicos, no sé cómo habéis podido pensar que me refería a otra clase de beso. Sois amigos y los amigos no andan por ahí morreándose, ¿verdad?_' aquella insinuación les provocó a ambos un pinchazo en el pecho.

'_Nosotros no pensamos-' _Hermione se silenció ante la mirada que le envió su madre._  
><em>_  
>'Por supuesto que no. Yo también me sonrojo cuando me insinúan que debo besar en la mejilla a un amigo. ¡Ah! La juventud…<em>' y con eso, dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y abandonó el salón tarareando una canción. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y, después de que el corazón del moreno diera un brinco, cada uno se fue hacia un extremo del salón.

Y desde esa última mirada que se habían dirigido, Hermione no había vuelto a ser capaz de fijar sus ojos en los de él por más de un segundo y Harry, aunque por un lado llegaba a comprender a qué se debía, por otro no terminaba de hacerlo. ¿Cómo era posible que Hermione lo hubiera besado en los labios y aún así fuera capaz de actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, y sin embargo fuera un casto beso en su mejilla lo que parecía intimidarla? ¿Había sido el comentario de su madre lo que había provocado en ella esa reacción? ¿Habría sido capaz de contarle a su madre que lo había besado días atrás y Jane le había enviado una indirecta para hacerla sentir culpable por algo? Lo dudaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que había hablado con ella de que estaba enamorada de Ron y no estaba seguro de que quisiera crear una mala imagen de sí misma frente a su progenitora. Aunque todo podía ser, porque sino no terminaba de comprender a qué había venido aquel comentario sarcástico enviado por Jane y el cual afortunadamente nadie más pareció escuchar. Fuera como fuese, semejaba que ese episodio había hecho que Hermione recordara el beso que tanto se empeñaba en olvidar y que por fin había terminado por hacer que ella empezara a comportarse de forma extraña frente a Harry, como él había esperado que hiciera.

La observó con detenimiento, casi sentada en la cama con la espalda apoyada contra un sinfín de cojines que se apilaban en el cabecero de la cama y la mirada fija en sus manos y, al ver que no parecía reaccionar, lanzó un suspiro.

'Te dejaré descansar. Si necesitas cualquier cosa ya sabes donde-'

'Harry' él se detuvo en seco. Apenas había dado un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta antes de escuchar el alarido desesperado de su mejor amiga, el cual le provocó un nerviosismo tal que supo era fruto de los dos y no de ella sola. Se volteó y la miró '¿Podrías…?' Hermione alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica con tal intensidad que un escalofrío le recorrió la columna '¿Podrías quedarte un poco más conmigo?' Harry sonrió débilmente, con labios temblorosos, y regresó sobre sus pasos volviendo a dejar su varita sobre la mesilla para tomar asiento a su lado 'Gracias'

'No me agradezcas. Me debes un concierto privado de piano por haberme despertado así a las dos de la madrugada' le dijo con tono que aparentaba ser serio, pero que ella descifró como broma enseguida. Y no era que fuera a costarle demasiado ver que no hablaba enserio, sino que desde que estaban vinculados sabía que era imposible mentirle en nada. No controlaba tan bien sus emociones como para ello.

'Ya os dije antes a todos que hace mucho tiempo que no toco el piano y-'

'Y a mí, al igual que me pasa contigo, no puedes engañarme. Sé que te negaste a tocar esta tarde con tu padre porque te daba vergüenza' ella se sonrojó y, tras varios segundos pensativa, asintió.

'Está bien, Harry. Pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie' él la vio apartar las sábanas y mantas a un lado y frunció el ceño.

'¿Qué? ¿Ahora?' interrogó, confuso y sorprendido porque hubiera aceptado. Porque él en sí se lo había pedido, pero convencido de que se negaría.

'¿Y que mejor momento que este? Todos están dormidos. Insonorizaremos el salón para no despertarlos y así nadie tendrá que saberlo' respondió poniéndose en pie al lado del moreno para calzarse sus zapatillas de casa.

'Enserio, ¿tanto reparo te da tocar delante de más gente?' le preguntó al tiempo que se percataba de que había perdido ya la cuenta de todas las veces que Hermione le había dicho desde ese verano que le guardara algún secreto. De veras lo estaba tomando por costumbre y él no supo hasta qué punto resistiría.

'Nunca he tocado delante de nadie que no fueran mis padres o profesor y…' no fue necesario que dijera nada más, Harry pudo sentir en carnes propias su inseguridad 'Vamos' de pronto lo tomó del brazo, impulsándolo a que se pusiera de pie.

Él así lo hizo y recogió su varita un segundo antes de que Hermione deslizara su mano a lo largo de su antebrazo para tomar la de él. Una corriente eléctrica los recorrió a ambos y se miraron, mas la castaña no lo soltó como él había pensado que haría, sino muy al contrario. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y lo arrastró en dirección a la puerta mientras Harry la contemplaba con cautela, consciente de que no hacía ni tres minutos que no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y sin embargo ahora lo llevaba de la mano como a un niño pequeño. Jamás llegaría a comprender sus cambios de humor, de eso estaba seguro.

.

.

~~~ _Continuará _~~~

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N/A: Hola, mis queridísimos lectores! Gracias de veras por vuestros mensajes. Me alegra que os guste cómo llevo el fic, a algunos hasta el punto de tomarse la molestia de describir qué es lo que más le agrada! Como podréis haber visto después de este capi, de veras se nota cuál es la preferencia de yerno para Jane, si es que había quedado en duda en algún momento jajaja. Todo lo que esa mujer dice tiene significado, al igual que de seguro habéis comprendido también, y muy pronto Harry lo sabrá. Ahora me despido. Espero de veras que el capítulo os haya gustado!  
>Un beso enorme! Espero regresar pronto!<p>

.


	27. Lección de Valentía

**Capítulo 27: Lección de valentía**

****.

.

Harry se detuvo en seco en medio del pasillo del vagón en el que se encontraba haciendo su ronda de Premio Anual cuando Romilda Vane casi se lo lleva por delante al haber abandonado el compartimento que compartía con sus amigas sin mirar siquiera por donde iba. La morena produjo un respingo de sorpresa y miró al frente disculpándose a toda prisa, terminando por abrir los ojos de par en par al ver que no se trataba de otro que del ojiverde. Harry tragó saliva y retrocedió tan pronto como recordó los bombones bañados en _Amortentia_que afortunadamente – aunque para el pobre Ron fue más bien una desgracia – no había llegado a ingerir.

'Pe-perdona. No miraba por donde iba y-' Harry alzó las manos y dio otro paso más hacia atrás mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados, restándole importancia a lo sucedido. Romilda se limitó a agachar la cabeza tras los gestos del moreno, sus mejillas tornándose de un intenso color carmesí, y acto seguido pasó a su lado como alma que lleva el diablo mientras el chico era invadido por una extraña sensación que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño.

Confuso, echó una mirada por encima de su hombro para seguir los movimientos de la muchacha morena preguntándose qué habría podido sucederle de un momento a otro como para salir huyendo como lo había hecho. Suponía que se debía principalmente a que todavía se sentía avergonzada por el incidente de la poción, mas no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja al ver que la chica todavía agachaba más su cabeza cuando, unos metros más allá, se encontró con una Hermione que la contemplaba con una ceja enarcada mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Entonces Harry suspiró. Ahora entendía a qué había venido aquella sensación de incomodidad que había podido sentir hacía unos segundos: provenía de su mejor amiga. Porque si de algo estaba seguro en ese mundo, era que la castaña nunca perdonaría a Romilda Vane lo que había hecho. Y ya no sólo porque hubiera resultado ser Ron la víctima - aunque una parte de él sabía que era lo que más sacaba de quicio a la chica -, sino que estaba seguro de que de haber sido él quien el consumidor de aquellos bombones, Hermione de igual modo se habría puesto frenética. Por algo era su defensora número uno, ¿no? Alzó las cejas al ver que su mejor amiga lanzaba un suspiro y retomaba al fin su andar, dirigiéndose hacia él todavía con aquella expresión de fastidio bañando sus facciones.

'Quisiste enviarle un maleficio, ¿no es así?' la preguntó él con diversión tan pronto como Hermione lo alcanzó. La mueca de molestia que su amiga le dirigió lo llevó a apretar los labios para no reírse en su cara.

'Porque soy Premio Anual, sino te juro que _esa_llegaría al andén de Hogsmeade con el pelo envuelto en llamas' respondió con un bufido que hizo que el moreno se mordiera todavía más los labios 'Adelante, ríete. Sé que lo estás deseando' le dijo con tono de reproche al tiempo que echaba a andar. Harry la siguió al instante sin poder evitar que una sonrisa surcara sus labios.

'Deberías de darle un respiro. Sabes bien que Ron acabó en la Enfermería por ser un-'

'Glotón sin remedio, sí' lo interrumpió la chica rodando los ojos 'Es tan goloso que no pudo comer solamente uno, sino que se intoxicó y si no llega a ser por ti…' lanzó un suspiro y se detuvo de forma abrupta cuando alcanzaron el final del vagón, justo antes de abrir la puerta que les daría paso al siguiente 'Imagínate que-' Hermione se silenció y mordió sus labios al tiempo que Harry podía sentir los celos fluyendo en su interior, consciente en esta ocasión de que aquella emoción no podía pertenecerle solamente a él. Era demasiado intensa, hasta el punto de desequilibrarlo, como para que así fuese 'Déjalo, mejor' la castaña llevó una mano al tirador de la puerta, pero Harry no le permitió que la abriera todavía. Al otro lado había demasiada gente y no podrían hablar sin arriesgarse a que cualquiera pudiera escucharlos. En esa parte del vagón, sin embargo, estaban solos.

'¿Me vas a decir que acaso no te sientes de cierta forma agradecida con Romilda?' le preguntó con un tono de voz bajo, débil. Hermione le envió una mirada de incredulidad mientras él trataba de controlar sus emociones, sus celos 'Gracias a ella que Ron alucinó en la Enfermería, quitándote del medio a Lavender y dándote una inyección de seguridad que necesitabas en ese momento cuando pronunció tu nombre en delirios' ella bajó la mirada y Harry frunció el ceño. Se suponía que aquel comentario era para animarla y no para que se sintiera incómoda, aunque podía imaginar la razón por la que su interior había reaccionado de esa forma: de nuevo trataba de hacerla sentir mejor a pesar de sus sentimientos hacia ella y eso la había hecho sentir mal 'Te he dicho que no te preocuparas por mí' y entonces la vio alzar la vista hasta que sus miradas se encontraron, confundiéndolo sobremanera su expresión de sorpresa. El estómago le dio un vuelco y sus pulsaciones se aceleraron cuando el recuerdo de lo sucedido hacía tres noches lo asaltó.

'_Había olvidado lo que la música me ayuda a evadirme de la realidad_' le dijo Hermione después de haber tocado las últimas notas de la melodía que había decidido interpretar para él en el piano. Harry sonrió de medio lado ante la expresión soñadora de su mejor amiga y contempló sus dedos finos deslizándose a lo largo del teclado, acariciándolo. No pudo evitar tragar saliva al percatarse de que envidiaba a aquel instrumento y, tras humedecerse los labios, regresó sus atenciones al rostro de su mejor amiga '_¿Qué te ha parecido?_' le preguntó entonces lanzando un suspiro y clavando su intensa mirada chocolate en la esmeralda de él, haciéndolo sentir mariposas danzándole en el interior del vientre.

'_¿La verdad_?' le preguntó con una sensación de nervios invadiéndolo. Hermione asintió, sonrojándose.

'_La verdad_' contestó con un tono de voz débil que él no había esperado mientras veía cómo ella mordía sus labios. Harry tragó saliva y, sin romper el contacto visual con ella, tomó la silla por la parte delantera del asiento y la empujó hacia adelante para acercarse más a ella.

'_Nunca me he interesado por la música. No sabría decir qué género me atrae o no_' ella se decepcionó con su respuesta y Harry pudo no solamente verlo en la expresión de su rostro mientras clavaba su mirada en sus manos, sino también sentirlo en carnes propias, por lo que enseguida sonrió al tiempo que alzaba su mano derecha y tomaba el mentón de la castaña para obligarla a que de nuevo lo mirase a los ojos '_Pero es imposible que no me haya __gustado esa melodía. Y ya no sólo porque me haya parecido hermosa, sino porque…_' se humedeció los labios y agitó la cabeza sin poder evitar sonreír. La emoción que lo había recorrido mientras Hermione interpretaba la obra de Beethoven que había elegido como demostración a su buen hacer frente al piano volvía a invadirlo y las mariposas recorriendo su pecho llegaban al punto de provocarle cosquillas '_Puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad? No creo que sea preciso que te lo explique con palabras_' le preguntó situando una mano sobre su pecho, donde podía sentir con mayor intensidad el ritmo acelerado de su corazón.

'_No sólo procede de ti, créeme_' rió Hermione mientras lo imitaba situando su propia mano sobre el centro de su pecho, sus ojos brillando con tal intensidad que el moreno se sintió al instante atraído hacia éstos. Su sonrisa se cortó y tan sólo un segundo después lo hizo también la de la castaña quien, humedeciéndose los labios, se echó hacia atrás llevando a Harry a pestañear. ¿Habían estado a escasos centímetros de distancia y él no se había dado cuenta de ello? Los nervios lo invadieron y carraspeó notando una extraña sensación invadiéndole el pecho, algo que definitivamente no le pertenecía a él ya que no sabía cómo podría clasificar aquella emoción. Era algo parecido a la ansiedad que se sentía antes de que algo-.

'_Oh_' dijo en voz alta tan pronto como se percató de que aquel vuelco en su interior no podía significar otra cosa que la anticipación ante lo que iba a suceder. Miró a Hermione y vio que la castaña todavía mordía sus labios mientras echaba mano al libro de partituras, comenzando a pasar sus hojas a toda velocidad pareciendo que buscaba algo. Aunque él sabía que no se trataba de eso, sino de una maniobra barata para entretenerse con algo y al mismo tiempo evadirlo. El moreno pestañeó, agitó la cabeza y finalmente carraspeó '_Tú…_' se detuvo en seco y meneó la cabeza a los lados. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a decirle? ¿Si acaso ella había esperado que la besara? Se humedeció los labios.

'_Deja de darle vueltas_' le pidió la castaña, sin mirarlo '_Por favor_' añadió con un suspiro.

'_Hermione…_' tan pronto como pronunció su nombre, la aludida se puso en pie de manera frenética mientras Harry podía sentir su lucha interior, confundiéndolo sobremanera.

'_Esto está mal…_' dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza al tiempo que se alejaba del piano, de él, y se dirigía hacia la chimenea todavía encendida. El moreno la observó sentarse sobre la alfombra, frente al fuego, y tragó saliva al ver que hundía el rostro en sus rodillas. Podía sentir su desasosiego, su enfado, y eso lo alteraba. ¿Qué sucedía con ella?

'_Hermione…_' no supo por qué fue movido exactamente, pero enseguida se puso en pie y se acercó a ella a pasos lentos y temerosos al no saber muy bien qué reacción debería esperar por parte de la chica. No sabía qué etiqueta ponerle a las emociones que lo recorrían a excepción de lo que sabía que él sentía en ese momento, así que estaba asustado por arruinar algo. Llegó a su lado y se sentó después de que ella lanzara un gruñido contras las palmas de sus manos.

'_¿Qué me está pasando, Harry?_' le preguntó alzando la cabeza para mirarlo al fin con una expresión que a él lo llevó a tragar saliva. Se humedeció los labios y clavó sus ojos en la chimenea, como si de entre las llamas le fuera a llegar alguna respuesta. Porque de no ser así, ¿se suponía que debería de contestar él a_eso_? ¡Pero si ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué estaban hablando! ¿Qué estaba _mal_si no había sucedido nada?

'_¿Qué es lo que está mal?_' interrogó entonces, después de que el silencio hubiera reinado durante varios segundos. Hermione suspiró y se puso en pie.

'_¿Realmente es necesario que te lo diga, Harry?_' y con eso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó a toda prisa hacia la puerta mientras el moreno pestañeaba, confuso. Frunció el ceño y de nuevo clavó su mirada en las llamas de la chimenea preguntándose qué acababa de suceder allí.

'Deberías dejar de hacer eso' el comentario de Hermione lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y agitó la cabeza, contemplándola con confusión. Lo malo de haberse sumergido en sus pensamientos era que ahora no tenía ni la más mínima idea del por qué le decía aquello.

'¿El qué?' preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

'Aprecio mucho que trates de hacerme sentir mejor aún a pesar de ti mismo, pero si antes ya no me agradaba, ahora mucho menos' Harry tragó saliva y miró a otro lado al sentirse incapaz de sostener por más tiempo la mirada de la castaña contemplándolo con aquella pena que además también podía sentir en carnes propias, destrozándolo todavía más. Y sobre todo porque estaba seguro de que Hermione le decía aquello porque precisamente sabía lo duro que era para él el decirle todo aquello, porque podía sentir los celos y la desazón que le provocaba 'Además, no merezco que te preocupes por mí' el moreno frunció el ceño y volvió a mirarla, esta vez con incredulidad.

'¿Cómo que no-?'

'No soy una buena amiga, Harry. Lo intento, pero no hago más que complicar las cosas' dijo meneando la cabeza a los lados, contrariada.

'Por complicar las cosas… ¿Te refieres a cuando me besaste?' le preguntó él en un susurro y tras acercarse un paso más hacia ella. Hermione se apartó bruscamente de él y miró a los lados a toda velocidad como si hubieran hecho algo delictivo y tuviera que asegurarse de que nadie los había visto '¿Por qué te agitas?'

'Yo-' las mejillas de la castaña se tornaron de un color carmesí que llevó a Harry a entrecerrar los ojos después de que un cosquilleo le recorriera el pecho. ¿De nuevo Hermione le traspasaba aquellos nervios que no indicaban más que expectación ante lo que podría suceder?

'Hermione, creo que comienzo a comprender qué es lo que te pasa conmigo' le dijo en un susurro. El corazón le dio un brinco y estuvo a punto de sonreír al confirmar de ese modo sus sospechas 'Te gusto' ella se humedeció los labios y lanzó un bufido mientras situaba las manos contra el pecho del ojiverde y lo empujaba ligeramente hacia atrás.

'Menuda novedad, Harry. Por supuesto que me gustas. Sino no serías mi mejor amigo' comentó con tono sarcástico y sin ser capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

'Sabes tan bien como yo que no me refería a eso. Además, pude sentir lo nerviosa que te has puesto' espetó antes de volver a acercarse hacia ella.

'Harry, por favor. Podrían vernos' siseó la castaña entre dientes y mientras volvía a echar otro vistazo a su alrededor para asegurarse de que todavía seguían solos en aquel pasillo.

'Tan sólo somos dos amigos conversando. No es como si estuviéramos haciendo algo ilícito' y en ese instante Hermione le envió una mirada dura, de reproche.

'Está bien. ¿Quieres que lo admita?' le preguntó con tono brusco y volviendo a empujarlo para apartarlo de ella 'Entonces lo haré. Me gustas, pero es con Ron con quien estoy saliendo' Harry sintió una punzada en el centro del pecho y tragó saliva 'Siento tener que decírtelo de esta forma, pero no sé cómo podría hacerlo de un modo más delicado-'

'Es por la poción, ¿verdad?' la interrumpió él y Hermione cerró la boca de golpe, frunciendo el ceño para contemplarlo como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

'¿Me estás diciendo que te has dado cuenta de que comenzaste a sentirte así por mí _después_de haberla ingerido?' parecía molesta y él enarcó una ceja. ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que acababa de herirla de algún modo y sin pretenderlo? Chistó la lengua.

'No me refería a mí, sino a ti' Hermione lo miró entrecerrando los ojos '¿Acaso no has pensado en la posibilidad de que mis sentimientos hacia ti, contando con el hecho de que puedes sentirlos, te estén confundiendo un poco?' y en ese instante ella alzó sus cejas y entreabrió la boca.

'Oh' dijo y Harry tragó saliva. No, Hermione parecía no haber pensado en eso y ahora él sentía que debería de haberse quedado callado para mantener intactas las ilusiones que había ido construyendo según esa conversación se había ido internando en aguas que a él le habían parecido de lo más navegables y que ahora se habían desmoronado a sus pies. La mirada que la castaña le envió después de que todo ese torbellino de pensamientos alcanzara su mente le hizo saber que había podido sentir su decepción y retrocedió un par de pasos alejándose de ella.

'Creo que deberíamos de regresar a nuestros compartimentos para cambiarnos. Llegaremos a Hogsmeade de un momento a otro' Hermione hizo el amago de querer detenerlo, pero finalmente agachó la cabeza y le permitió que avanzara hasta abrir la puerta del vagón que los conduciría al compartimento donde sus amigos los esperaban.

En el camino se encontraron con Tonks, quien se encontraba con la varita en la mano, tras su espalda, y con la mirada fija en el paisaje blanco que veía a través de una de las ventanas del pasillo. Los saludó sin demasiada ansia y eso llevó a los dos jóvenes a intercambiar una mirada confusa. No estaba en la naturalidad de Dora estar tan seria, aunque quizá comprendía bien sus razones. La última vez que se habían subido a ese tren habían sido atacados y aunque no tenían que lamentar daños de ningún tipo, comprendían bien la preocupación que envolvía a la Auror. Ellos también la habían sentido, y compartido, claro que el haber pasado varias horas sin que nada ocurriese los había terminado por convencer de que quizá estaban siendo demasiado paranoicos. No habían sabido hasta el último momento que viajarían de regreso a Hogwarts en el tren, por lo que era algo poco probable que los Mortífagos hubieran podido averiguarlo siendo que la última vez habían empleado la Red Flu, algo que habían decidido no repetir para no tentar a la suerte y terminar dándole a Voldemort y a sus secuaces una entrada fácil al castillo.

'¿Qué tal la ronda?' les preguntó Luna en voz baja cuando hicieron su entrada en el compartimento. Ron todavía estaba dormido, tal y como lo habían dejado cuando se fueron, ocupando uno de los asientos por completo, y por eso la rubia hablaba en susurros.

'Ninguna novedad' respondió Hermione al tiempo que enviaba a su novio una mirada de fastidio '¿No se ha despertado en ningún momento?' Luna meneó la cabeza a los lados haciendo danzar su larga melena a los lados. La castaña lanzó un bufido y se inclinó sobre él, agitándolo 'Ronald, despiértate. Estamos a punto de llegar y hay que cambiarse' él abrió los ojos, pero no hizo el mínimo intento de moverse.

'¿Ya? Pero si acabamos de salir de King's Cross' Harry alzó las cejas.

'Tú sí que acabas de salir de King's Cross. Arriba, venga' lo apresuró Hermione con tono autoritario, dándole manotazos en el costado 'Estás ocupando todo el asiento y Harry y yo no queremos hacer el resto del viaje a pie'

'¿Pero no era que ya estábamos llegando?' preguntó con molestia al tiempo que se incorporaba, desperezándose 'Y tú bien podrías despertarme con un beso, o algo así, en lugar de a golpes' le reprochó acto seguido a la castaña, quien al instante lo fulminó con la mirada después de que a Harry se le retorciera el estómago ante aquel comentario. Su mirada ojiverde se encontró con la de Luna y sin poder evitarlo frunció el ceño al ver que la rubia mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo.

'Como si lo merecieras' le contestó Hermione al cabo de unos segundos y mientras se apresuraba a bajar su baúl del compartimento de maletas con un simple toque de varita. Harry la observó seleccionar su uniforme del colegio y, segundos más tarde, la castaña abandonó el compartimiento indicándoles a todos que iría a cambiarse y que regresaría lo antes posible. Luna la siguió después de haber extraído de su propio baúl sus prendas de Ravenclaw, dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

'Hay que ver qué humor se gasta, enserio' murmuró Ron rodando los ojos con fastidio y mientras bajaba sus pertenencias para poder coger también su uniforme de Gryffindor 'En momentos como éste es cuando realmente me planteo qué hacemos ella y yo juntos' añadió y eso hizo que el ojiverde tragara saliva, incómodo por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Aunque no podía evitar sentir que tenía que decir algo.

'No deberías de hacer comentarios de ese tipo frente a Luna' vio cómo Ron se tensaba antes de mirarlo por encima de su hombro 'No sé qué pasa con ella y realmente he llegado a la conclusión de que no quiero saberlo, pero cuando le sugeriste a Hermione que te despertara con un beso…' meneó la cabeza al tiempo que el pelirrojo volví a mirar al frente, quitándose la camiseta que vestía para ponerse en su lugar la camisa blanca que formaba parte del uniforme 'Ella no se merece que le hagas daño, Ron. Es una buena chica'

'Lo sé' respondió con un suspiro 'Al igual que lo es Hermione' añadió con lo que parecía un tono de enfado 'Creí que me romperías las piernas si le hacía daño a tu mejor amiga'

'Y sigue en pie' Harry sustrajo su varita del bolsillo y alzó los baúles de Hermione y Luna hasta que de nuevo quedaban colocados en sus respectivos compartimentos, para después bajar el suyo y abrirlo en busca de su ropa.

'Pues parece que acabes de sugerirme que la deje para no hacer daño a Luna' Harry se incorporó de forma brusca y lo fulminó con la mirada aún cuando su mejor amigo no lo estaba encarando.

'Yo no hice tal cosa. Tan sólo te aconsejé que te ahorraras los comentarios de ese tipo frente a Luna para no lastimarla. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que hablamos?' Ron lanzó un respingo que llegó a oídos del moreno como una burla, hecho por el cual su cuerpo se tensó todavía más mientras podía sentir el enfado emanando en su interior.

'Y lo dice el que en estas vacaciones no ha hecho más que hacer escapadas nocturnas con mi novia' espetó de pronto y paralizando por completo al ojiverde 'Ni siquiera me atreví a abrir la puerta del salón por miedo a lo que pudiera encontrarme al otro lado después de comprobar que lo habíais insonorizado' el moreno se quitó la camiseta y el jersey de un tirón y lanzó ambas prendas al interior de su baúl abierto, con fuerza.

'Eso sucedió una vez' le dijo con tono envenenado 'Y puedo asegurarte que si hubieras abierto la puerta no habrías visto nada más que a dos amigos conversando. Discúlpame por haberla acompañado para que olvidara la pesadilla que la despertó' Ron lo miró por encima de su hombro.

'¿Y la vez en la que me echasteis de tu cuarto porque estabais "eligiendo los regalos"?' le preguntó y el moreno apretó la mandíbula. Bien, quizá en esa ocasión sí que había podido encontrarse con una sorpresa, pero afortunadamente no había sido así y él no perdería los papeles para demostrarle que estaba en lo cierto.

'¿Insinúas algo, Ron?' le preguntó con atrevimiento y mientras abrochaba los botones de la camisa con rapidez y brusquedad. Porque estaba seguro de que si el pelirrojo sabía algo, quedaría como un completo mentiroso.

'Nada. Tan sólo es una forma de decirte que te metas en tus asuntos y dejes en paz los míos. Yo no te he dicho qué debes hacer o no con mi hermana, así que-'

'No es eso lo que acabas de insinuar, Ron, sino que me estás acusando de verme con tu novia a tus espaldas' el pelirrojo se volteó al tiempo que pasaba el cuello del jersey por su cabeza, terminando de vestir el uniforme completo, a excepción de los zapatos.

'¿Lo estás haciendo?' Harry se indignó, aunque sabía bien que no debería de sentirse tan insultado cuando en sí su mejor amigo tenía parte de razón, por lo que enseguida fue golpeado por la culpabilidad.

'No sé como puedes desconfiar de mí y de Hermione de esa forma' le dijo con entereza y sin saber bien cómo era capaz de mentir con tanto descaro. Y, de pronto, Ron sonrió.

'Harry, relájate, ¿quieres? No era más que una broma' el ojiverde lo contempló perplejo cuando el más joven de los Weasley se sentó y tomó uno de sus zapatos, calzándolo en su pie izquierdo con rapidez.

'¿Una broma?' le preguntó con el pulso acelerado '¿Tú crees? Porque a mí no me ha parecido ni un tema con el que bromear, ni mucho menos que tú lo estuvieras haciendo por el modo en el que me has hablado' añadió con desdén y al tiempo que se apresuraba a quitarse los pantalones tras haber pateado sus deportivos a un lado.

'Está bien, no lo era, pero no importa ya' admitió Ron, quien ya se encontraba atando los cordones de sus zapatos.

'¿Que no importa? ¿Cómo puedes-?' Harry perdió en ese momento el equilibrio después de que se produjera un chirrido en las vías del tren bajo sus pies y enseguida cayó sobre uno de los asientos con una pierna metida en el interior de la del pantalón del uniforme y la otra en alto, a medio vestir. El frenazo hizo que enseguida su cuerpo saliera disparado en la dirección opuesta, llevándolo a caer en el espacio que había entre los dos asientos, donde se habría golpeado contra su baúl de no haber sido porque Ron, con una habilidad que desconocía de él, lo había tomado con agilidad de los brazos. El pelirrojo, que estaba sentado en el momento en el que el tren se había detenido con brusquedad, había logrado mantener la postura y no sólo eso, sino que había evitado que el ojiverde se quedara sin dientes.

'¿Estamos en paz?' le preguntó Ron un segundo antes de que todas las luces del interior del Expresso se apagaran, haciendo que a oídos de ambos llegaran los gritos asustados de los demás alumnos que viajaban en él. Harry miró a su mejor amigo y de un salto se puso en pie para terminar de ponerse el pantalón y volver a enfundar sus pies en sus deportivos. No había tiempo de buscar los zapatos 'Estamos a tan sólo unos pocos metros de Hogsmeade, ¿por qué nos habremos detenido?' observó el pelirrojo inclinándose hacia la ventana.

'¿Y a ti qué te parece? Ron, apártate de ahí y sella el cristal, ¿quieres?' Harry se volteó hacia la puerta del compartimento en el momento justo de ver a uno de los Aurores que los acompañaban pasar corriendo frente a ella, hacia la derecha '¿Qué dirección tomaron Hermione y Luna?' le preguntó a su amigo al tiempo que se abalanzaba sobre la puerta para abrirla.

'No-no lo sé. Creo que se fueron hacia la izquierda' el pelirrojo se encontraba ya tras él y ambos salieron al pasillo con sus varitas fuertemente apretadas en el interior de sus respectivas manos. Al instante vieron a un grupo de alumnos corriendo hacia ellos y abrieron los ojos de par en par, pegándose contra la pared para no dejarse arrastrar por la estampida. Harry fue pisado, empujado y golpeado, mas en ningún momento se movió de donde estaba, sino que soportó los golpes hasta que todos pasaron de largo y llegó hasta ellos Alastor Moody a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

'¿Qué hacéis aquí? Dirigiros inmediatamente hacia el primer vagón' les dijo con tono autoritario y al tiempo que empujaba a Ron por el hombro. Harry logró esquivarlo cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con él 'Potter, ¡qué acabo de decirte!' exclamó el Auror con enfado y mientras su ojo daba vueltas fuera de sí '¡Nos están atacando por la retaguardia!'

Pero él no obedeció y echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que le había sido indicada, lanzándose contra un lado de forma brusca en el momento preciso en el que escuchó a Moody enviarle el hechizo _Incarcerus_. Esquivó las cuerdas que deberían de apresarlo por poco y apuntó con su varita a la puerta que había ante él, enviándole un _Bombarda_que la hizo estallar en mil pedazos. Los cristales y los trozos de madera llegaron a golpearlo cuando atravesó la nube de escombros sin detenerse, pero no le importó en lo más mínimo. Porque a cada paso que daba en aquella dirección, el terror aumentaba en él indicándole que Hermione no debería de estar muy lejos de allí. Y entonces, se detuvo en seco cuando un fuerte golpe en el techo del vagón que recorría se hundió considerablemente. Perdió el equilibrio y se agarró a uno de los asientos, aunque de poco le valió servido ya que terminó cayendo de igual modo después de que un fuerte rugido ensordecedor llegara a él con tal intensidad que logró marearlo. Se apoyó en sus manos y trató de incorporarse a pesar de que todo le daba vueltas, cuando entonces el vagón volvió a agitarse una vez más, impulsándolo contra los asientos del lado derecho. Gruñó de dolor después de haberse golpeado con algo en el abdomen y se incorporó una vez más, respirando de manera agitada.

'¡Potter, vuelve aquí ahora mismo, inconsciente!' la voz de Moody le indicó que el Auror no estaba muy lejos y por eso se levantó dispuesto a salir corriendo, cuando de pronto se encontró de frente con la cabeza de un enorme dragón fuera de la ventanilla que tenía delante.

Sus extremidades se paralizaron un segundo antes de que aquella enorme criatura embistiera contra el cristal logrando romperlo y golpeando en el proceso a Harry en el pecho. El moreno salió disparado hacia atrás hasta que colisionó con la ventana que había a su espalda, quedándose sin aliento por la brutalidad del choque. Estaba seguro de que el golpe había provocado algún daño en su espalda, mas no le importó en lo más mínimo en un momento como ese y mucho menos después de haber escuchado la voz de Luna enviando un _Expelliarmus_que golpeó el hocico del dragón, haciéndolo retroceder con tanta brusquedad que la cabeza le quedó enganchada en la parte superior de la ventana. Aquel bicho tenía tanta fuerza que logró levantar el vagón y Harry perdió el equilibrio de nuevo, viéndose obligado a aferrarse con fuerza a uno de los asientos para no volver a caer. Un tirón en su columna debido al esfuerzo lo llevó a gruñir, pero no se soltó y mantuvo su varita fuertemente apretada en el interior de su mano en caso de que le fuera preciso usarla.

'¡_Desmaius_!' para Harry escuchar la voz de Hermione en ese momento fue como un soplo de aire fresco y enseguida lanzó un suspiro para mirar en la dirección en la que procedía, viéndola al final del vagón asida también al respaldo de un sillón. Su hechizo alcanzó al dragón logrando que éste perdiera la consciencia, aunque sólo fuera por unos segundos. El vagón volvió a caer pesadamente sobre los raíles y en esta ocasión Harry fue capaz de prever la colisión quedándose de pie sobre el suelo y apresurándose a salir de nuevo al pasillo para correr hacia Hermione.

'¿Estás bien?' le preguntó tomándola del rostro, preocupado por los cortes que tenía en la frente y las mejillas. No eran profundos, pero-.

'Mejor que tú está, al menos' respondió la voz de Luna mientras ésta asomaba su rubia cabellera desde detrás de uno de los asientos.

'Merlín, Harry, necesitas que Madame Pomfrey-' pero la intención de Hermione de enviarlo a la Enfermería se murió en sus labios después de que de nuevo algo golpeara con energía el vagón. Los tres lucharon por mantener el equilibrio asiéndose a todo aquello que tenían a mano y, en cuanto los movimientos bruscos cesaron, voltearon sobre sus talones con sus varitas en alto.

'Tenemos que ir hacia el primer-'

'Potter, Granger y Lovegood, moved el culo si no queréis que sea yo quien acabe con vuestra vidas ya que parece que se os da demasiado bien contener a un dragón' los amenazó Moody desde el otro extremo del vagón, llevándolos a mirar hacia la ventana donde la criatura mágica todavía permanecía inmóvil.

'¿Cuántos más hay como ese?' preguntó Harry al Auror.

'Más de los que querríais saber, ¡así que moveros antes de que los Mortífagos lleguen!' exclamó el hombre mientras mantenía la varita fija en la cabeza del dragón inconsciente. Entonces algo estalló a sus espaldas y esa fue la inyección que precisaban para recuperar el movimiento de sus miembros. Harry empujó a Luna para incitarla a andar y acto seguido tomó el brazo de Hermione, arrastrándola en dirección a un Moody que tenía su ojo enloquecido '¡_Expelliarmus_!' gritó el hombre en cuanto vio que los ojos del dragón volvían a abrirse, golpeándolo con tanta precisión que la criatura salió disparada hacia atrás, desapareciendo de la vista '¡Rápido, pandilla de camicaces!'

'No somos unos camicaces. Nos estábamos cambiando en el baño cuando el tren se detuvo, ¿qué culpa tenemos de que decidieran atacarnos en ese preciso momento?' espetó Luna al hombre cuando pasó a su lado.

'No puede decirse lo mismo de Potter y de su complejo de héroe' gruñó Alastor enviándole una mirada reprobatoria. Y a Harry le habría gustado poder rodar los ojos ante aquel comentario, de no haber sido porque de pronto se vio arrastrado por el brazo de Hermione hacia atrás en el mismo momento en el que el vagón de nuevo se agitó de forma salvaje. El brusco movimiento hizo que se viera obligado a soltar a la castaña cuando cayó de forma brusca contra los asientos una vez más, incorporándose tan pronto como escuchó el grito proferido por su mejor amiga. El miedo lo invadió y se abalanzó hacia la ventana por la que acababa de ver desaparecer a Hermione, quedándose de piedra al ver al dragón que los había atacado con anterioridad llevándosela en sus garras.

'No' susurró, aterrado, temiendo no sólo que la hubiera dañado, sino que algo aún peor sucediera. Sin pensarlo dos veces alzó la varita hacia el cielo y pronunció las únicas palabras que se le ocurrieron en ese momento '¡_Accio Saeta de Fuego_!' exclamó fuera de sí mientras veía al dragón sobrevolar el Lago Negro en dirección al grupo de árboles que había al otro lado. Harry se desesperó. Si lograba llegar al Bosque Prohibido antes de que su escoba llegara para poder salir en su persecución, sabía que no tendría nada que hacer para rescatar a su mejor amiga.

'¿Qué se supone que vas a hacer, inconsciente?' Moody lo tomó del hombro y tiró de él hacia atrás, pero Harry se resistió y, al ver que su Saeta se aproximaba a toda velocidad, esperó al momento justo para liberarse por completo del agarre al que el hombre lo sometía y saltar desde el vagón.

Lo que no había calculado eran los metros de caída que había sobre el Lago desde el vagón y por eso cuando su trasero aterrizó sobre el mástil de su fiel escoba se vio profundamente agradecido porque no estuvieran demasiado cerca del agua, ya que de no haber tenido la habilidad suficiente habría terminado sumergido en el lago desde la altura que había saltado, así que no quería imaginarse qué habría pasado de haber sido menos distancia. Una vez recuperó la estabilidad tiró con fuerza del mango de la escoba y la enderezó, apresurándose a aumentar la velocidad mientras se agachaba y fijaba su mirada en su objetivo, desesperándose al ver que aquel endiablado dragón estaba a punto de alcanzar ya la zona donde terminaba el lago y comenzaban los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. Con el temor cortándole la respiración aún más de lo que lo hacía el frío invierno, alzó la varita y rogó porque la criatura no hiciera ningún movimiento en falso antes de lanzar un último suspiro – porque sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una locura – y entonces enviar en su dirección un_Incarcerus_que esperaba alcanzara al dragón todavía sobre el agua. Apenas estaba a diez metros, así que no debería de haber fallado. Claro que se dio cuenta de que no se había atrevido a mirar ni de que había cerrado los ojos, sino hasta que los abrió de forma brusca al escuchar la colisión producida sobre el agua.

_Hermione, aguanta… Ya voy a por ti_, pensó observando a unos pocos metros de distancia el chapoteo producido por la caída del dragón, cuando de pronto y sin haberlo esperado, algo lo golpeó por detrás llevándolo a perder el equilibrio.

Su colisión contra el agua era inmediata y por eso esperó al último segundo para tomar una bocanada de aire. Se sumergió de cabeza en el lago y abrió los ojos en el momento en el que sintió sus gafas desprendiéndose de sus orejas mientras el intenso frío del agua lo acuchillaba. No veía más que bultos confusos y estelas de agua rodeándolo, haciéndolo comprender que estaba siendo atacado desde la superficie, razón para comenzar a moverse en la dirección en la que sabía había caído su mejor amiga. Y Merlín lo que daría él en ese momento por un puñado de branquialgas cuando no sólo comenzó a faltarle el aire, sino también comprobó la lentitud de sus movimientos. Cerró los ojos y alzó la varita, apuntándose a sí mismo. Aquella era la única opción que le quedaba y esperaba que funcionase o estaría perdido. Concentrándose pensó una y otra vez en el hechizo _Ca__sco-Burbuja_, rogando porque sus niveles de magia se hubieran fortalecido lo suficiente en los últimos meses como para controlar la magia no verbal, porque verdaderamente la necesitaba. Comenzaba a quedarse sin aire y sin control de sí mismo, por lo que, todavía repitiendo el hechizo para sus adentros mientras se apuntaba con la varita, empezó a nadar sin rumbo alguno en dirección a uno de los bultos que veía frente a sus ojos. Sabía bien que podría tratarse de piedras, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Los pulmones comenzaron a arderle y entonces, y sin poder evitarlo, tomó una bocanada de aire que pensó le llenaría los pulmones de agua cuando de pronto se percató de que el hechizo había funcionado cuando pudo respirar con libertad. Abrió los ojos de par en par y se apresuró a nadar también con el brazo en el que sostenía su varita, sumergiéndose todavía más. Sus dedos tocaron la arena - aquella no era una zona muy profunda debido a su proximidad con la orilla - y lanzó un gruñido de frustración y enfado consigo mismo, apuntando con la varita hacia el suelo mientras demandaba con otro hechizo no verbal sus gafas perdidas. Algo lo golpeó en el pecho y pestañeó, agachando la cabeza para ver una estela dorada hundiéndose a sus pies que recogió a toda velocidad. Se permitió sonreír en medio de su desesperación y se calzó las gafas tras las orejas, frustrado al ver que de poco le había servido ya que seguía viendo borroso. Hasta que de pronto una imagen de su tercer año atacó su mente, recordando a Hermione con su varita en alto apuntando a sus lentes y pronunciando el hechizo_Impervius_, repelente de agua. Lo empleó sin pensarlo dos veces y entonces su vista se aclaró al igual que si llevara unas gafas de buceo, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le detenía al ver, a unos metros a su derecha, al enorme dragón atado en torno a sus alas con una Hermione aparentemente inconsciente bajo su cabeza.

_No_, pensó desesperado y muerto de miedo.

Sin esperar un solo segundo empezó a bucear a toda prisa hacia allí mientras su mente no dejaba de imaginar de qué forma se suponía que iba a liberar a Hermione cuando sabía muy bien que jamás podría levantar la cabeza de aquella criatura él sólo. Estaba tan ofuscado que tardó en recordar que si todavía estaba con vida después de varios segundos bajo el agua – de muchos segundos, si debía ser realista -, era porque era un mago. Se insultó y apuntó con la varita al dragón, concentrándose en esa ocasión en el hechizo _Levicorpus_para ver cómo la criatura salía disparada en dirección ascendente, liberando por fin a la castaña. Harry nadó hacia ella a toda velocidad y la tomó entre sus brazos, dirigiendo la punta de su varita hacia el suelo.

_Ascendere_, pensó, y al instante sintió cómo su cuerpo era impulsado hacia la superficie mientras rodeaba con más fuerza el de la castaña, abrazándolo con fuerza.

La claridad del día lo golpeó y se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos, hasta que de pronto los abrió cuando su cuerpo cayó sobre un manto de nieve en el que prácticamente se quedó sepultado bajo el cuerpo de Hermione. Los dientes le castañeaban y apenas era capaz de moverse sin sentir el frío congelándole cada una de sus articulaciones, pero no se rindió y, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se apresuró a incorporarse elevando consigo el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Tumbó a Hermione boca arriba y se inclinó sobre ella para tratar de despertarla, produciendo un alarido de dolor en cuanto percibió que no respiraba. No se detuvo a buscarle el pulso. No había tiempo que perder. Como tantas veces había visto en la televisión hacer a los socorristas, tomó a Hermione del mentón e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para, acto seguido, descender sobre ella y practicarle el boca a boca. Repitió aquella maniobra dos veces más, pero no sucedía nada y antes de percatarse de lo que estaba sucediendo, se encontró a sí mismo llorando desconsolado mientras apretaba el pecho de Hermione una y otra vez.

'¡Harry! ¡Por Merlín, no puedo creerme que hayas salido ileso!' la voz de Tonks llegó a él antes de que la Auror descendiera a toda velocidad de una escoba voladora, varita en mano y expresión sobresaltada que se transformó en una de pánico al ver que bajo el cuerpo del moreno estaba el de una Hermione que no tenía el más mínimo rastro de vida 'Oh, Dios…' Dora se cubrió la boca con una mano antes de que su cerebro terminara de procesar lo delicado de aquella situación, llevándola a dejarse caer de rodillas al otro lado de la castaña '¿Tiene pulso?' Harry apartó las manos de la Auror de dos manotazos y volvió a descender sobre el cuerpo de Hermione para practicarle la maniobra del boca a boca una vez más. Sabía que era muy probable que su mayor temor se hubiera hecho realidad puesto que habían pasado demasiado tiempo bajo el agua, pero no quería rendirse. Jamás se daría por vencido, sobre todo cuando había sido culpa suya que la castaña estuviera ahora mismo… _inconsciente _'Harry… No—' Dora lo había tomado de los hombros para separarlo del cuerpo inerte de Hermione, pero él se resistió y de nuevo comenzó a presionarle el pecho 'Harry, ella está-'

'¡NO!' exclamó él, furioso y dispuesto a proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo cuando de pronto escuchó un tosido que lo llevó a contener el aliento y a mirar en dirección a su mejor amiga. Hermione expulsaba a través de la boca el agua que contenía dentro de sus pulmones a borbotones y pronto comenzó a toser de forma desgarradora, tratando de incorporarse. Harry, que todavía mantenía las manos cruzadas contra su pecho, sintió cómo el cuerpo bajo su contacto comenzaba a estremecerse salvajemente y aquello fue suficiente para hacerlo comprender que no se trataba de un sueño.

'Hay que llevarla a la Enfermería enseguida. Y a ti también' dijo Tonks tomándolo del brazo para instarlo a levantarse al tiempo que conjuraba una camilla, pero Harry apenas le hizo caso y, movido por una emoción que fue incapaz de contener, tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Hermione y descendió a toda prisa para besarla en los labios con firmeza, sintiéndose agradecido porque se encontrara a salvo 'Aunque esa también es una buena forma para evitar la hipotermia' dijo Dora con tono asombrado, y más al ver cómo la castaña situaba su mano helada en la nuca del moreno, devolviéndole el beso aún a pesar de que se notaba que apenas tenía fuerzas para abrir los ojos.

'Ha-rry'

'No hables, Hermione. Conserva tus fuerzas, ¿si? Enseguida te encontrarás mejor, ya lo verás. Te llevaremos a la enfermería y te pondrás bien' le susurró Harry contra los labios y acariciándole el rostro con ternura mientras sus cuerpos se movían en espasmos debido al frío.

'Será mejor que guardes las distancias. Se acercan los refuerzos' el moreno se separó de la chica de forma brusca tan pronto como recordó que no estaban solos y enseguida se puso en pie mientras sentía sus piernas de gelatina. No podía creerse que la hubiera besado y mucho menos el que lo hubiera hecho delante de Tonks.

'¿Todo en orden por aquí?' Nina VanHoor habló desde detrás de un capuchón negro que cubría su rostro casi por completo. De hecho, Harry, que se había volteado para ver quien acudía en su auxilio, había precisado que hablara para saber que se trataba de ella y no de un Mortífago 'Será mejor que los traslademos a la Enfermería en cuanto antes' y él no podría estar más de acuerdo después de haber sentido cómo sus fuerzas lo abandonaban por completo cuando apenas pudo voltearse a ver cómo Tonks ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse en pie '¿Señor Potter?' la voz de Nina le llegó como un eco lejano y, entonces, todo se volvió negro.

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todos! Qué tal estáis? Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque no tenéis ni la más mínima idea de lo mucho que me costó escribirlo xDDDD. En éste sí que puede decirse que hay de todo, ¿verdad? Un poco de amistad, de celos, de romance, de acción... Y es que sin duda en esta ocasión el regreso a Hogwarts no podía ser tan sencillo como lo fue al principio del curso, según mi punto de vista.  
>¡Gracias por los mensajes que me habéis dejado con el anterior capítulo! De veras me alegra muchísimo que os guste cómo va el fic, por lo que espero que este último no os haya defraudado. Un beso enorme a todos! Nos leemos en la siguiente publicación!<p> 


	28. Llegada de Refuerzos

**Capítulo 28****: Llegada de Refuerzos**

_Decenas de hechizos de todos los colores lo rodeaban y no podía más que sentirse afortunado porque ninguno de ellos llegara siquiera a rozarlo. Con los pulmones ardiéndole a causa de la falta de aire buscó su varita en sus bolsillos y, al no encontrarla, la desesperación se apoderó de él. Apretó la mandíbula e impulsó su cuerpo hacia las profundidades del lago sin importarle el estarse dirigiendo a una muerte segura, porque no saldría de aquellas aguas heladas sin Hermione y no importaba si eso le costaba la vida. A cada metro que descendía sus pulmones se contraían cada vez más debido a la presión, llegados a un punto en el que tenía la sensación de que en lugar de estar rodeado de agua, nadaba bajo toneladas de plomo que le dificultaban su avance. Apenas era capaz de ver nada más que bultos difíciles de distinguir para su visión borrosa, hasta que de pronto una luz brillante proveniente de las profundidades lo cegó, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos durante unos segundos. Los abrió despacio y entonces, al encontrarse a sí mismo de rodillas en la nieve, comenzó a toser y a tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de manera salvaje debido a las bajas temperaturas, pero aquello no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Quería saber cómo había llegado allí cuando hacía unos segundos buceaba desesperado buscando el cuerpo de su mejor amiga.__  
><em>_  
>'Hermione' jadeó con desesperación. Se puso en pie de un salto y se volteó dispuesto a regresar al lago para sumergirse una vez más en sus tenebrosas aguas, pero quedándose completamente paralizado cuando vio que éste estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de hielo 'No' comenzó a correr en aquella dirección, el crujido de la nieve bajo sus pies taladrándole los tímpanos de tal forma que terminó por cubrirse las orejas para tratar de aplacarlo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Una claridad cegadora lo golpeó de nuevo y se detuvo de forma abrupta para agachar la cabeza cubriéndose en esta ocasión los ojos con un brazo, siseando de dolor. Aquella luz había estado a punto de quemarle los nervios oculares por su intensidad, mas cuando el escozor cesó, no dudó ni por un segundo el volver a mirar al frente atraído por los fuertes crujidos que alcanzaban sus oídos. Y abrió la boca. Se le desencajó la mandíbula al ver decenas de gruesas capas de hielo rompiéndose para salir disparadas hacia el cielo, liberando otro halo de claridad que se hizo más intenso después de producirse una explosión que hizo que sus pies despegaran del suelo y que su cuerpo se desplazara volando por los aires unos metros hacia atrás. Aterrizó de nuevo sobre la nieve, cayendo de espaldas y gruñendo de dolor por el impacto.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¡Matadla!' Harry se incorporó de forma brusca después de haber reconocido aquella voz. A lo lejos, flotando sobre el lago en medio de un halo de luz, distinguió una figura de cabello alborotado que hizo que su corazón brincara.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Hermione' suspiró con asombro y viéndose obligado a pestañear para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba. ¿Cómo había logrado salir ella sola del lago? ¿Y en qué momento había él recuperado sus gafas? Aquellas eran dos preguntas que apenas perduraron en su mente por unos segundos puesto que, tan pronto como vio a la chica acercarse en su dirección a toda velocidad – y sin todavía posar sus pies en el suelo – se sobresaltó y se puso en pie de un brinco.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¡Os he dicho que la matéis!' Harry se volteó después de haber escuchado aquel alarido temeroso, como si no pudiera creerse que de veras hubiera sido pronunciado por el mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos. Y allí estaba Voldemort, donde el Bosque Prohibido daba comienzo y rodeado por sus secuaces mientras todos y cada uno de ellos se mantenían paralizados en sus posiciones con sus varitas en alto.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Tranquilo, Harry, no te harán daño' él se sobresaltó cuando el aliento cálido de Hermione le acarició el cuello. Frunciendo el ceño la miró por encima de su hombro, encontrándose con su resplandeciente sonrisa 'No vienen a buscarte a ti' le dijo antes de que él llegara a hablar, al igual que si hubiera adivinado sus intenciones de preguntarle cómo era que no le <em>_harían daño cuando Voldemort llevaba al menos siete años deseando acabar con él.__  
><em>_  
>'¿A quién buscan, entonces?' la sonrisa de la chica se amplió antes de que sus ojos, más marrones de lo que él los había visto nunca, se desplazaran hasta posarse sobre el grupo de Mortífagos.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'A mí' respondió sin más. Y lo hizo con un tono tan despreocupado que cualquiera diría que aquel grupo de asesinos no estaban allí para hacerle daño, sino para entregarle un vale de regalo para Honeydukes.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Es que no me habéis escuchado, panda de ineptos? ¡La quiero muerta!' las atenciones del moreno volvieron a centrarse en Voldemort. ¿Cómo era posible que un mago tan poderoso hablara con tanto temor en la voz?<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Y por qué no lo haces tú mismo, Voldie?' Harry miró a Hermione con sorpresa, sin poder creerse que de veras acabara de pronunciar aquel nombre '¿Acaso me tienes miedo?' añadió con tono de burla y con una expresión traviesa bañando su rostro.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'La última vez que Voldemort atacó a una mujer que sentía amor puro hacia ti estuvo habitando en cuerpos ajenos durante trece años' el moreno volteó su rostro con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sobresaltado por haber escuchado la voz de Dumbledore a su lado, para quedarse por completo petrificado cuando vio allí, en cuerpo presente, a su fallecido mentor sonriéndole con diversión 'No creo que se atreva a cometer la misma estupidez' Harry frunció el ceño y de nuevo contempló a una Hermione que todavía le sonreía abiertamente.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Aunque por salvar tu vida valdría la pena morir' le dijo en un susurro que le aceleró el pulso e hizo que su visión se volviera borrosa. Y, antes de percatarse de lo que sucedía, Hermione depositó un rápido beso en sus labios y le acarició la mejilla segundos antes de echar a correr hacia los Mortífagos con la varita en alto.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¡NO!'<em>

.

Harry despertó de aquel sueño respirando de manera agitada, con el pulso acelerado y teniendo la sensación de que su cuerpo había sido introducido en un horno. Movió la cabeza ligeramente y abrió los ojos sólo para percatarse de que no llevaba puestas sus fieles gafas, por lo tanto no podía más que suponer que aquello oscuro que lo cubría y lo aplastaba contra una superficie mullida que estaba seguro era una cama, no eran más que unas cuantas mantas.

'Es increíble que los dos estén vivos y sin apenas daños que lamentar' la voz de McGonagall lo llevó a mover la cabeza a un lado esperando verla a su izquierda – desde donde parecía haber hablado -, pero no vio nada más que un velo blanco y por eso frunció el ceño.

'Ambos se recuperarán de sus lesiones en unos días, aunque posiblemente le tome más tiempo a la señorita Granger que al señor Potter' la voz de Madame Pomfrey casi lo hizo lanzar un gruñido al comprender que se encontraba en la Enfermería de Hogwarts. Debería de haberlo supuesto. Siempre que sufría algún accidente, por leve que éste fuera, sus huesos acaban en aquel lugar. Agudizó el oído cuando le pareció que Minerva había dicho algo más y, al no ser capaz de distinguir bien lo que había sido debido a que su voz sonaba cada vez más lejana, comprendió que las dos mujeres debían de estar alejándose. Aquel era el momento más oportuno para poder acudir a ver qué tal se encontraba Hermione antes de que los interrogatorios comenzaran.

Peleó con el peso que aplastaba su cuerpo contra la camilla para intentar incorporarse, pero parecía que se trataba de un caso perdido. Le dolía cada músculo que formaba su cuerpo, cada extremidad hasta el punto en el que apenas había podido mover los brazos para apartar de él las pesadas mantas que estaban al borde de abrasarlo de calor. Apretando los dientes por el esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo alzó ligeramente la cabeza y miró a los lados, sintiendo al instante un cosquilleo cálido recorriéndole el pecho tan pronto como su mirada borrosa se clavó en la camilla que tenía a la derecha. Estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder distinguir sin gafas el rostro de Hermione, quien dormía plácidamente bajo un bulto de mantas con las mejillas sonrojadas y una capa de sudor pegando algunos de sus mechones castaños contra su frente. Observó por varios segundos cómo el pecho de su mejor amiga ascendía y descendía a un ritmo pausado, alegrándole tanto el verla con vida – aunque fuera sobre una camilla – que no pudo evitar que las ansias por intentar levantarse lo invadieran de nuevo. Comenzó a removerse bajo las mantas, con esfuerzo. Poco a poco empezó a incorporarse mientras lograba liberar sus brazos de aquel peso tortuoso, hasta que de pronto escuchó pasos acercándose a toda prisa y que lo llevaron a gruñir de fastidio antes de dejarse caer de regreso sobre los almohadones. Porque él quería levantarse para acercarse a Hermione y no para ser interrogado, lo que sabía sucedería si daba la mínima muestra de encontrarse despierto.

'Toma asiento en esa camilla de ahí. Te atenderé enseguida' dijo Madame Pomfrey y Harry echó un rápido vistazo hacia la izquierda para ver la inconfundible figura de Tonks moviéndose al otro lado de lo que ahora comprendía se trataba de una cortina blanca que le impedía ver claramente a la Auror 'Debiste informarme antes de esa herida. De seguro habría podido evitar que tomara ese aspecto' añadió mientras el ojiverde podía escuchar el tintineo de los frascos de cristal que contenían las pociones curativas que a él tantos recuerdos amargos le traían.

'Era necesario que ayudara a asegurar el perímetro. Además, ni siquiera se puede decir que me duela dema- ¡AUCH!' exclamó Tonks mientras Harry podía verla apartándose de forma brusca de la figura que sin lugar a dudas pertenecía a la enfermera. Había pasado tantas noches en aquel lugar que estaba seguro que incluso con los ojos cerrados podría reconocerla, por difícil que eso fuera '¿Era necesario apretar?' preguntó con un tono de voz más agudo de lo normal.

'Discúlpame, Dora. No sabía que te habías encariñado tanto con el pus' contestó Madame Pomfrey con cierto sarcasmo mientras el ojiverde podía escuchar un siseo de dolor, de seguro producido por la Auror '¿Cómo te heriste?'

'Me hirieron, gracias. Soy patosa, pero no tanto como para enviarme un hechizo contra mí misma' respondió Tonks con indignación '¿Qué estaría pensando ese _desquiciado_ para enviar a semejante pandilla de inútiles a hacer _su_trabajo sucio?' añadió en un bufido y disparando la curiosidad de un Harry que al instante frunció su ceño con el estómago repentinamente encogido.

'Agradece que fueran tan inútiles como dices' intervino McGonagall mientras se movía también tras la cortina. Aquel sombrero de pica no podía pertenecer a nadie más que a ella 'De no haber sido así, a saber si ahora mismo nos encontraríamos aquí sin nada más que lamentar que los destrozos del tren' añadió con congoja y logrando que al moreno le brincara el corazón dentro del pecho 'Ni siquiera sé cómo diablos es posible que Hermione apenas sufriera daños-'

'Bueno, eso de que apenas ha sufrido da-'

'Tonks, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Ahora mismo está al otro lado de esa cortina de ahí, viva' el moreno vio la figura de Minerva apuntando en su dirección y se movió ligeramente en la camilla para enviar un rápido vistazo hacia la castaña, quien parecía estar todavía dormida 'Si Harry no fuera un completo descerebrado; si no hubiera ido tras ese dragón arriesgando su propia vida…' el aludido sintió su corazón acelerarse y se humedeció los labios. Comprendía bien por qué McGonagall no había completado la frase. Ni siquiera él mismo quería imaginar qué habría sucedido con su mejor amiga si no hubiera actuado de aquel modo impulsivo, aunque estaba seguro de que volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces y le importaba un comino el ahora sentir los dolores que atacaban a cada célula de su cuerpo.

'Charlie ha confirmado nuestras sospechas. Los dragones – o al menos el que se llevó a Hermione – se encontraban bajo el Imperius' informó Dora de pronto y haciendo que los ojos de Harry se abrieran de par en par mientras un escalofrío lo recorría.

'¿Pero cómo es posible? Por lo que sé, los dragones son criaturas a las que apenas afectan los hechizos de ataque o de control mental. Y sino recuerda el poco tiempo que Alastor nos dijo que estuvo inconsciente después de que Hermione le enviara el _Desmaius_' intervino Minerva, contrariada.

'Tú misma lo has dicho, _apenas_' respondió Tonks con un suspiro 'Charlie nos dijo que era del todo posible a una distancia… _reducida_'

'¿Cómo de reducida?' preguntó la directora de la escuela.

'Moody no pudo verlo al igual que tampoco lo hizo Luna, pero aquel dragón llevaba un jinete, alguien que dirigía sus movimientos' respondió Dora bajando considerablemente la voz 'Cuando retiramos las cuerdas del _Incarcerus _de Harry… Encontramos su cuerpo sin vida' el corazón del moreno se encogió en su pecho y enseguida tragó saliva.

'¿Alguien a quién podríamos conocer?' preguntó Minerva con voz severa.

'Antonin Dolohov'

Harry debió admitir que la noticia lo impactó sobremanera hasta el punto en el que su vista se volvió todavía más borrosa de lo que de por sí lo era ya, mas cuando el shock cesó, dio paso a una sonrisa que incluso a él mismo pareció asustarlo. ¿Pero qué más podría hacer? Comprendía que había dado muerte a un hombre aún sin haber sabido que iba a lomos de aquel dragón y que debería de sentirse mal de alguna forma, pero no podía. Acaban de decir que Dolohov manejaba al dragón para que cumpliera sus mandatos y uno de ellos había sido llevarse a Hermione. Era él o ella, y obviamente Harry no elegiría ni por todo el oro del mundo al Mortífago por encima de su mejor amiga. Además de que Antonin había sido el que había atacado a la castaña en el Departamento de Misterios llevándolo a creer que había muerto cuando la vio sin sentido… Sí, sin duda Dolohov había recibido lo que merecía.

'Así que no todos eran tan inútiles' murmuró McGonagall con voz ahogada 'Aunque no comprendo. ¿Por qué llevársela a ella, cuando Harry estaba allí también?' el aludido se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo.

'Quizá trató de atraparlo a él y falló. Luna me contó que…' la Auror carraspeó 'Que Harry llevaba a Hermione del brazo' el moreno sintió un calor avasallante situándose sobre su rostro, porque acababa de recordar gracias al comentario de Tonks el por qué de aquella dramática pausa antes de hacer aquel comentario. Dora lo había visto besando a Hermione antes de que llegara Nina.

'Pero bien pudo… No sé, atacarlos'

'Realmente me gustaría saber la razón por la que actuó como lo hizo, pero me temo que será una duda que tendremos siempre. Está muerto. Ya no puede aclararnos si es que sólo buscaba llevarse a Harry, a Hermione, a los dos… O si es que tuvo miedo de enfrentarse cara a cara con Moody' y después de esas palabras de Tonks, ninguna de ellas volvió a añadir nada más y sólo podía escucharse trabajar a Madame Pomfrey en lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo con la herida que tenía la Auror.

'Bien, esto ya está' anunció varios segundos después. Tantos, que a Harry le parecieron horas.

'¿Tengo que llevar esta ridícula venda puesta mucho tiempo?' preguntó Dora mientras el moreno podía ver su sombra saltando de la camilla.

'Al menos durante un par de días' le contestó Madame Pomfrey con su omnipresente tono autoritario.

'Sí, señora' suspiró Tonks alejándose tanto que Harry apenas podía ver ya su figura 'Supongo que es hora de ir a descansar. Ha sido un día de locos'

'Y que lo digas' apoyó McGonagall lanzando un respingo 'Y mañana será peor. Estoy segura de que recibiré un millar de cartas de los padres cuando lean la noticia en El Profeta' añadió con cansancio.

'Y no olvides la llegada de los voluntarios' dijo Dora, resoplando y llevando a Harry a fruncir el ceño. ¿Voluntarios? 'Toda ayuda es poca, pero me fastidia que Shacklebolt me haya elegido a mí para ponerlos al corriente de las normas, los horarios y toda esa basura que al fin y al cabo ninguno tenemos en cuenta'

'¿Ah, no?' preguntó Minerva empleando su tono más sarcástico.

'Ya sabes que bromeo, Minnie. No es necesario que me mires así' Harry alzó las cejas.

_¿Minnie? Merlín, pagaría por ver ahora mismo la cara de la profesora McGonagall_, pensó el moreno.

'Vuelve a llamarme así y te juro que-'

'Fue el primer nombre que se me vino a la cabeza la primera vez que te vi transformándote en un adorable gato rayado' la interrumpió Tonks y Harry se vio obligado a apretar los labios para no reír.

'_Nymphadora_, desaparece de mi vista' el tono de Minerva McGonagall era el más peligroso que el ojiverde le había escuchado nunca y, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que se había metido en problemas que la habían hecho enfadar, para él era toda una novedad.

'Sí, señora' respondió Tonks, sin protestar porque hubiera sido llamada por su nombre de pila y apresurándose a abandonar la estancia tan pronto como le agradeció a la señora Pomfrey sus atenciones.

'No ha cambiado ni una pizca desde que la hemos conocido como alumna de este colegio' comentó la enfermera con cierto atisbo de gracia.

'Y dudo mucho que vaya a cambiar' McGonagall sonaba divertida y eso hizo que Harry enarcara una ceja 'Mejor así. Resulta resfrescante ver que todavía queda humor a pesar de los tiempos que estamos viviendo'

'Bien dicho'

'Bueno, Poppy. Me retiro a descansar yo también. Cualquier novedad, me avisas'

'Vete tranquila, Minerva. Los muchachos estarán bien' le garantizó la señora Pomfrey mientras Harry rodaba los ojos.

'Lo sé. Quedan en buenas manos' y, tras decir aquello, le deseó las buenas noches a su colega y abandonó la Enfermería cerrando la puerta a su espalda. La estancia se quedó en completo silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Harry pudo escuchar un suspiro que sin duda alguna provenía de Madame Pomfrey.

'Cuándo se acabará este tormento' la escuchó lamentarse mientras la mujer pasaba por delante de su camilla alejándose hacia su despacho con una bandeja de pociones en sus manos '¡Señor Potter!' se sobresaltó al mirarlo y verlo con los ojos abiertos y él debió admitir que su grito acababa de sobresaltarlo a él también '¿Cuánto tiempo lleva despierto?' él tragó saliva.

'Me despertó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse' mintió. Y lo hizo porque sabía que era lo mejor para todos.

'¿Cómo se encuentra?' la anciana mujer se acercó a él y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa alta que había entre su camilla y la de Hermione 'Parece que tenga fiebre' le puso una mano en la frente mientras fruncía el ceño.

'Lo que tengo es calor. De hecho, estoy sudando como nunca lo he hecho en mi vida. ¿Cree que podría quitarme alguna manta de estas?' le pidió mientras la miraba con expresión inocente.

'Por supuesto' Poppy le apartó un par de mantas hacia atrás y él suspiró aliviado mientras la mujer, después de doblarlas y colocarlas sobre una mesa auxiliar que había a los pies de la camilla, echaba un vistazo rápido a Hermione 'Parece ser que a la señorita Granger también le vendría bien que le quitara alguna' dijo, procediendo a retirarle también un par de mantas a la castaña.

Harry se incorporó y la observó en silencio.

'Avisaré a los elfos para que le suban algo para comer' dijo con una sonrisa 'Sin duda alguna necesita reponer fuerzas. Me han dicho que ha estado espléndido, aunque me temo que eso no evitará que reciba una buena reprimenda de la profesora McGonagall' ya la esperaba, así que para él no era ninguna novedad.

'¿Cree que podría ir a darme una ducha? Realmente he sudado' Madame Pomfrey lo miró por encima de su hombro puesto que ya estaba de camino a su despacho y frunció el ceño.

'Ya sabe donde están los baños. Encontrará todo lo que necesite en el armario que hay antes de las duchas. Cuando salga ya le habré cambiado las sábanas' Harry le sonrió, agradecido, al tiempo que apartaba las mantas y saltaba de la cama, recordando entonces lo adolorido que se encontraba. Apretó los dientes y se llevó una mano a la columna y otra al costado, zonas en las que se había golpeado repetidas veces contra los asientos del vagón a causa de los embistes del dragón '¿Podrá hacerlo solo?' Poppy mantenía una ceja enarcada y él se sonrojó mientras se volteaba en busca de sus gafas, recogiéndolas de la mesilla justo al lado de la bandeja con las pociones que esperaba no fueran para él. Ni para Hermione, la verdad, porque tenían un aspecto horrible aún sin las gafas puestas.

'Sí, claro que podré solo… Erm… Gracias' respondió y la mujer asintió, terminando por alejarse hacia su despacho.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la ducha, no sin antes acercarse a Hermione para apartar hacia atrás los mechones que se pegaban en su frente debido al sudor, contemplándola con tal cariño que cualquiera que pudiera verlo comprendería perfectamente las razones de por qué había salido tras el dragón sin dudarlo. Porque Hermione no sólo era su mejor amiga – razón por la que ya se habría lanzado al vacío sin dudarlo -, sino también la chica de la que estaba enamorado y estaba seguro de que por cualquiera de las dos cosas había valido la pena arriesgar su vida. Acariciando su rostro con los nudillos de su mano derecha no podía hacer más que agradecer el sentir el calor que emanaba de su piel y pronto, en cuanto en un acto reflejo deslizó sus dedos por encima de aquellos labios que había tenido el placer de probar, tuvo el impulso de besarla. Y lo habría hecho de no haber sido porque pudo escuchar los pasos de Madame Pomfrey regresando hacia donde ambos estaban, llevándolo a sobresaltarse y a casi correr en dirección a los baños con el corazón latiéndole a un ritmo frenético.

¿Qué le pasaba? Estaba perdiendo el control de sí mismo. Él no podía simplemente besar a Hermione cuando le diera la gana. Ella estaba saliendo con Ron, por Merlín. Estaba traicionando a su mejor amigo de mala manera y no importaba que una parte de él le indicara que lo merecía por cómo le había hablado en el compartimento, antes de que los Mortífagos atacaran el tren, porque no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo. Y Hermione lo había elegido para estar a su lado.

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se dirigió al armario donde Madame Pomfrey le había indicado que encontraría lo necesario para darse el baño. Y vaya si lo había encontrado puesto que, tan pronto como abrió las puertas, en una de las baldas aparecieron un pijama y un calzoncillo suyos, los cuales cogió entre sus brazos junto con una toalla limpia y el gel de baño. Se acercó a las duchas y dejó todo sobre un banco junto con sus gafas, apresurándose a desnudarse para después meterse bajo uno de los chorros de agua. Siseó de dolor tan pronto como el agua caliente comenzó a descender por su cuerpo y pestañeó, clavando su mirada en sus brazos llenos de pequeños cortes que lo llevaron a suspirar. Si cada vez que había estado en la Enfermería del colegio con heridas semejantes a esas le hubieran quedado las cicatrices, tendría ahora mismo el cuerpo lleno de ellas. Se duchó con rapidez y se secó, sintiéndose como nuevo cuando se puso la ropa limpia frente al espejo, donde revisó sus heridas con mayor detenimiento. Tenía todo el costado derecho amoratado, pero no había sido capaz de verse la espalda por mucho que lo había intentado. Apenas podía doblarse sin sentir pinchazos en la columna y en las costillas, por lo que se rindió. ¿Qué más daban los golpes? Habían valido la pena al fin y al cabo.

No tardó en quedarse dormido después de haber regresado a la camilla - donde lo esperaban sábanas limpias y una bandeja con todo un banquete de comida que devoró gustoso -, acostado sobre su costado para poder observar a Hermione hasta que Morfeo lo meciera entre sus brazos.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente lo hizo en la misma postura, siendo recibido por una mirada chocolate clavada en la de él. Pestañeó varias veces y se incorporó de golpe en la camilla recibiendo al instante pinchazos en la columna, pero no le había importado sentir dolor puesto que no estaba seguro de las intenciones que tenía Ginny Weasley para estar tan cerca de él.

'No quería asustarte' le dijo la pelirroja con voz débil y él se sentó apoyando la espalda contra los almohadones, tomando sus gafas de la mesa a su izquierda para ponérselas. Fue entonces que miró a su alrededor y vio a Ron a los pies de su camilla, sonriéndole de medio lado.

'¿Qué tal te encuentras, compañero?' le preguntó en un susurro, por lo que Harry supuso que Hermione todavía estaba dormida.

'Como si un dragón me embistiera repetidas veces contra los asientos de un vagón de tren' contestó al tiempo que frotaba sus ojos con cansancio '¿Qué hora es?'

'Las ocho. Nos estamos perdiendo el desayuno por venir a verte' respondió su mejor amigo, recibiendo al instante una mirada de reproche de su hermana 'Él sabe que es una broma' Harry rodó los ojos mientras movía la cabeza a los lados 'Creímos que deberías de enterarte por nosotros de que-'

'Dolohov iba a lomos del dragón que se llevó a Hermione' interrumpió el moreno, quien se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata tan pronto como los dos pelirrojos lo contemplaron con ojos desorbitados.

'¿Qué?' preguntaron ambos al unísono y Harry suspiró, apresurándose a contarles que Dolohov había muerto, sin dar más detalles.

'Que se pudra en el infierno' gruñó Ron con los puños apretados mientras Ginny asentía, dándole la razón.

'Si no veníais a decirme eso, ¿entonces qué-?'

'Ron consideró que deberías saber lo que sucedió con tu Saeta de Fuego, Harry' lo interrumpió la pelirroja frunciendo ligeramente el ceño 'El hechizo que te derribó por la espalda alcanzó en su mayor parte a la escoba y…' mordió su labio inferior.

'Está hecha trizas' terminó de decir Ron mientras metía sus manos en los bolsillos 'Lo siento' Harry alzó ambas cejas y abrió la boca para indicarles que la escoba le importaba una mierda en ese momento, pero alguien se le adelantó. Un alguien que enseguida hizo que su pecho se llenara de calidez y que una sonrisa se posara en sus labios.

'¿Eso es lo que te importa, Ronald? ¿Que una estúpida escoba quedara hecha trizas?' Hermione se incorporó ligeramente en la camilla mientras contemplaba al pelirrojo con cierto reproche fingido. El moreno dejó de sonreír al ver que su mejor amigo se aproximaba al lado de la castaña para inclinarse sobre ella, agradecido porque el cuerpo del más joven de los Weasley le impidiera ver el beso que de seguro le había ido a dar a su novia. Harry apartó la mirada de todos modos y sus ojos se encontraron con los de una Ginny ceñuda.

'¿Cómo estás?' escuchó a Ron preguntarle.

'Gracias a Harry, viva y a salvo' respondió ella obligando a su novio a apartarse para poder mirar a un ojiverde que tardó varios segundos en atreverse a devolverle el gesto. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron Harry sintió su estómago brincar y de nuevo se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo de medio lado '¿Qué tal te encuentras?' como respuesta, él se encogió de hombros 'Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero por primera vez en la vida me alegro de ese complejo tuyo de héroe' le confesó riendo 'Enserio, Harry, gracias'

'Hermione, no es necesario que-'

'Lo es. De no haber sido por ti-'

'De no haber sido por mí no habrías estado a punto de morir ahogada' dijo él apretando la mandíbula y enviándole una mirada que implicaba que deseaba zanjar ya el tema.

'Exacto. Me salvaste la vida' Hermione le había dado la vuelta a la tortilla y ahora, en lugar de tomar las palabras del moreno como que por su causa había acabado en el fondo del lago, lo había hecho indicándole que de no haber sido por sus maniobras de rescate no estaría allí. Para cuando ambos se percataron de que había dos personas más acompañándolos, comprobaron que ambos los contemplaban ceñudos. Ron carraspeó.

'Quedando todo eso aclarado y sintiéndome dichoso porque los dos estéis bien…' comenzó a decir el pelirrojo 'Es hora de que regresemos al tema de la escoba de Harry' Hermione lanzó un bufido y el aludido puso los ojos en blanco.

'No me preocupa, Ron' le dijo con cansancio.

'¿Y sobre qué piensas perseguir la snitch en el partido contra Hufflepuf del mes que viene?' le preguntó aparentando estar asustado.

'Me queda un mes, ¿no es así? Estoy seguro de que en ese tiempo podré conseguir una nueva' respondió el ojiverde.

'¿Y los entrenamientos?'

'Ronald, deja que se recupere de las heridas antes de nada, ¿no crees?' lo defendió Ginny, quien en ese momento miraba a su hermano como si no pudiera comprender qué mosca le había picado como para haberse vuelto tan insistente con el tema del Quidditch.

'Claro… Por supuesto' Ron acababa de sonrojarse y mordía sus labios con nerviosismo mientras balanceaba su cuerpo hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Fue en ese momento en el que Luna Lovegood hizo su aparición en la Enfermería con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Al igual que habían hecho los Weasley, preguntó a ambos heridos cómo se encontraban y, una vez supo que se recuperarían en unos pocos días, se humedeció los labios y lanzó la bomba de relojería.

'Viktor Krum acaba de llegar y no tenéis ni la más mínima idea del revuelo que hay en el castillo'

Harry miró a Ron avecinando un estallido de celos que él mismo podía sentir ya en carnes propias. Ron miró a Luna con expresión de no creerse lo que acababa de decir y, cuando pareció comprender que iba enserio, miró a Hermione. Hermione, por su parte, tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal y no dejaba de mirarlos a todos de manera intermitente, mientras que Ginny mantenía su mandíbula desencajada y contemplaba ojiplática a su amiga de Ravenclaw.

'¿Y qué se _supone_ que ha venido _ese_ a hacer _aquí_?' preguntó entonces el pelirrojo al fin, su rostro tiñéndose del mismo color que su pelo en unas décimas de segundo.

'Forma parte del grupo de voluntarios que han llegado hoy' explicó Luna con tono soñador, como si en realidad no pudiera percatarse de que allí estaba a punto de cometerse un asesinato 'Lo forman alumnos y alumnas de Dumstrang y Beauxbatons que estuvieron aquí para el Torneo de los Tres Magos' añadió acto seguido.

'¿Han venido las _Veelas_?' preguntó Hermione al tiempo que arrugaba ligeramente la nariz, claramente contrariada.

'No sólo iba a venir gente de tu agrado, ¿no crees?' le espetó Ron de pronto, llevando a Harry a sentir un cosquilleo molesto en el pecho mientras podía ver cómo su mejor amiga le enviaba al pelirrojo una mirada que habría congelado el mismísimo desierto.

'Dime una sola ocasión en la que yo haya mirado a Viktor con la misma cara de depravado sexual que tú ponías cada vez que alguna alumna de Beauxbatons se cruzaba en tu camino' le dijo Hermione con tono amenazante y Harry tragó saliva. Podía sentir la ira de la chica dentro de su piel y debía admitir que sentía miedo por lo que podría hacerle a su mejor amigo aún cuando lo tenía más que merecido por aquel comentario con segundas.

'¿Te refieres a esa con la que lo miraste durante toda la noche en el Baile de Navidad?' lanzó Ron de regreso y Harry se tensó. Si alguien no detenía aquello, la situación se volvería desagradable para todos.

'¡Eso no es verdad!' exclamó Hermione, indignada.

'¡Sí que lo es!'

'¡Pero si él ni siquiera me interesaba! Fui con él sólo porque me sentí halagada de que me lo pidiera, ¡no como _otros_!'

'¿Pero qué es este jaleo de voces? Señor Weasley, creo haberle dicho que sus amigos necesitan reposo' Ron apretó los labios y miró a Madame Pomfrey mientras la castaña proseguía enviándole una mirada de odio que parecía incapaz de borrar de su rostro '¡Qué poca consideración! Alterar así a su propia novia, ¿cómo se le ocurre?' el aludido comenzó a sonrojarse y agachó la cabeza al tiempo que fruncía los labios.

'Lo siento' dijo contra su pecho, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente para que la castaña se tranquilizara, puesto que se le notaba a leguas que todavía seguía alterada. ¿O era porque Harry podía sentir su enfado y por eso creía que le costaba disimularlo en sus facciones?

'Menos _lo siento_y desfilen, venga. Las clases están a punto de comenzar y todavía tienen que ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar' Poppy tomó a Ginny del hombro y la empujó ligeramente hacia la salida, haciendo lo mismo con Luna y con Ron 'Después podrán regresar a verlos, siempre y cuando no se vuelva a repetir semejante escena' los acompañó hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que se iban y acto seguido la cerró lanzando un suspiro 'Por la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase, ¿qué diablos sucede con ese muchacho?' preguntó, alterada, al tiempo que se acercaba de regreso a sus dos pacientes '¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Granger?' Harry miró a su amiga, tranquilo al ver que ella también parecía estarlo ya puesto que no sentía nada más que un cosquilleo recorriéndole el pecho.

'Perfectamente, gracias' respondió la chica.

'Les traeré el desayuno' dio media vuelta y de pronto se detuvo 'Ah, se me olvidaba' sacó de su bolsillo algo 'Los Aurores la encontraron esta mañana junto a las vías del tren' dijo al tiempo que le entregaba a Hermione su varita mágica, la cual ella tomó en su mano mientras Harry sentía cómo el estómago le daba un brinco.

'Se me cayó cuando…' Hermione no terminó de hablar y tampoco fue necesario que lo hiciera. Harry había entendido que se le había caído cuando el dragón tiró sorpresivamente de ella, llevándosela consigo. La castaña la guardó bajo su almohada y acto seguido alzó sus ojos marrones cargados de emoción hacia el ojiverde 'Gracias' volvió a decirle.

'No hay de qué' respondió él, consciente de que volverían a entrar en debate en caso de que de nuevo le insistiera en que no había nada que agradecer.

'Espero que lo comáis todo. Sobre todo usted, señorita Granger. El señor Potter cenó y ha repuesto fuerzas, por lo que ahora le toca a usted' Madame Pomfrey regresó y con ello ambos jóvenes dejaron de mirarse, apresurándose a recibir sus bandejas de comida con sonrisas forzadas.

Y Harry jamás podría olvidar el intenso revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago mientras desayunaba en silencio al lado de la que sabía era la mujer más importante en su vida.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola!

Dios, cuántos comentarios me habéis dejado! O_O

Debo admitir que me ha sorprendido la rapidez de vuestras respuestas! Muchísimas gracias, enserio! No sabéis lo que me halaga que os esté gustando el fic *-* Sois geniales, de veras! Espero que este capítulo os haya gustando también, incluida la bien merecida muerte de Antonin Dolohov.

De nuevo os agradezco vuestros comentarios!

Cuidaros mucho! Nos leeremos en la próxima actualización!

PD: Ojalá fuera JK, como me comentaron por ahí xDDDD. Ojalá. Creedme que entonces la cosa habría sido MUY distinta :P


	29. Visitas, premios y descubrimientos

**Capítulo 29****: Visitas, premios y descubrimientos**

'¿Te vas a comer eso?' le preguntó Hermione señalando la mousse de chocolate que Harry había apartado a un lado, tan lleno que ni soñaba con poder comerla. Porque estaba seguro de que de hacerlo, acabaría vomitando después de toda la comida que había ingerido ya. Con una sonrisa divertida miró a su mejor amiga y tomó el plato con el postre, entregándoselo gustoso mientras ella le sonreía con timidez.

Era la tercera noche que pasaban en la Enfermería y se encontraban acabando de cenar después de una tarde agotadora, en la que no habían hecho más que recibir a sus amigos y conocidos, quienes no hacían más que llevarle deberes y deshacerse en halagos continuos hacia el ojiverde. Y Harry estaba que no podía más. Estaba seguro de que si alguien más acudía a él tildándolo de héroe, lo golpearía hasta el cansancio. O al menos eso pensaba hasta que de pronto las puertas de la Enfermería se abrieron de forma brusca, sobresaltándolo a él y a una Hermione que estuvo a punto de tragarse la cuchara con la que comía en silencio el postre.

'¡Mi niña!' Jane Granger apareció como una exhalación, arrojando sobre la camilla de Harry otro ramo más de flores – era el quinto que le llevaban -, antes de lanzarse a los brazos de una castaña que abrió los ojos de par en par y apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar el plato con la mousse a un lado para recibir el abrazo de su madre '¿Qué tal estás, cariño?'

'Bie-'

'¡Calabacita!' Mathew, que parecía haber corrido menos que su esposa hasta allí, dejó un paquete alargado en el suelo y se sumó también al abrazo mientras Harry, contiendo de pronto la risa, veía cómo Hermione lo miraba suplicante.

Al igual que si él pudiera hacer algo al respecto para conseguir que sus padres la soltaran. Además él los comprendía mejor que nadie, así que a Hermione no le quedaría de otra que tratar de hacer lo mismo, o aguantarse.

'¡Y nuestro héroe!' enseguida fue él quien abrió los ojos de par en par cuando Jane soltó al fin a su hija para abalanzarse sobre él, envolviéndolo en un abrazo tan asfixiante que lo dejó sin aliento y lo hizo recordar por qué estaba allí. Su columna todavía le dolía, o al menos así era hasta que de pronto notó – y escuchó - el chasquear de algunas vértebras regresando al lugar al que correspondían.

_Así que era eso_, pensó con sarcasmo mientras Mathew le dirigía también a él sus atenciones, propinándole palmadas sobre el hombro derecho y dedicándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

'¿Qué tal estás, hijo?' le preguntó el ojiverde tragaba saliva debido a la forma en la que se había dirigido a él. Su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione y vio que ella sonreía de medio lado conmovida.

'Harry, cielo, creo que nunca podremos agradecértelo' él abrió la boca para responder a la señora Granger que con su visita era más que suficiente, pero ni siquiera lo dejaron hablar. Y ya no sólo porque le resultaría terriblemente complicado hacerlo mientras la mujer castaña le espachurraba las mejillas como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, sino que también había influido que no pudiera hablar el que el señor Granger estampara el enorme – y ahora sabía que también pesado - paquete contra su pecho, cortándole el aliento.

'Sabemos que no es gran cosa, pero supimos que tu escoba quedó inservible y…' dijo Mathew y Harry abrió los ojos de par en par mientras contemplaba el paquete que ahora descansaba sobre su regazo. Todavía en shock, alzó la cabeza y envió a su sonriente mejor amiga una mirada de completa incredulidad. Enseguida sintió un sinfín de cosquilleos en el estómago y se humedeció los labios antes de regresar sus atenciones a unos expectantes señores Granger.

'¿Me han comprado una escoba?' preguntó con voz chillona, sin poder creérselo todaví.

'Ay, no. Eso sí que no. ¿Vuelves a tratarnos de usted?' le reprochó Jane, llevándolo a sonrojarse mientras tragaba saliva '¿A qué estás esperando? Ábrelo' lo instó al tiempo que ella misma comenzaba a tirar con insistencia del papel de regalo azul marino que cubría el paquete alargado, rompiéndolo. Harry se humedeció los labios y comenzó a rasgar el envoltorio también, encontrándose con una caja de madera tallada que acarició con las yemas de sus dedos antes de que el señor Granger se apresurase a abrirla, revelando una escoba que desencajó la mandíbula del ojiverde al recordarla del catálogo de la tienda de Quidditch como la nueva revolución de los fabricadores de las Nimbus.

'No-no tenían que haberse molestado' los miró a ambos sintiendo unas terribles ganas de llorar de emoción por la presión que de pronto le comprimía el pecho. Enseguida miró a Hermione y comprendió el por qué, al ver que sus ojos castaños brillaban debido a las lágrimas que había ya en ellos mientras mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior 'E-esto es demasiado, yo-' de nuevo clavó su mirada en los señores Granger, conmovido por el tremendo detalle que habían tenido con él.

'¡Paparruchas! ¡Le has salvado la vida a nuestra hija!' exclamó Mathew mientras abrazaba por los hombros a su esposa y tomaba una de las manos de Hermione dentro de la de él, estrechándola con cariño.

'¿Te gusta?' le preguntó Jane mientras lo contemplaba con gran interés.

'¿Bromeas? ¡Es la mejor escoba del mercado!' exclamó él sin poder creérselo todavía y mientras sentía que las manos le picaban. No había cosa que más deseara que probarla en ese momento y por eso maldijo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Madame Pomfrey _jamás_le permitiría abandonar la Enfermería y mucho menos para ir a dar un paseo en escoba.

'En realidad nosotros no puede decirse que tengamos demasiada idea acerca del tema. Fue Hermione quien-' el señor Granger se silenció tras un codazo en las costillas propinado por su esposa. Harry sintió que el corazón le daba un brinco y miró a su mejor amiga de tal modo que logró que ella se sonrojara y bajara la cabeza rompiendo el contacto visual 'Bueno, cielo, debes admitir que sin su ayuda ni siquiera sabríamos qué comprarle' se disculpó Mathew en un susurro que llevó a Jane a menear la cabeza de un lado a otro al tiempo que ponía su mirada en blanco.

'Demos gracias a que Hermione nos pidió discreción' murmuró la mujer con sarcasmo. Los cuatro intercambiaron rápidas miradas y entonces Jane dio una fuerte palmada que incluso llegó a sobresaltar al moreno 'Pondré esto a un lado, ¿te parece?' cerró la caja con la escoba y se la quitó al moreno de encima para dejarla en el suelo y empujarla hasta que quedó bajo la camilla para que no molestase '¿Y qué puedo hacer con las flores? ¿Las reparto entre los jarrones que hay ya?'

'Por ejemplo' le dijo su esposo encogiéndose de hombros mientras se acercaba a tomar asiento a los pies de la camilla que ocupaba su única hija.

'Creí que no vendríais hasta mañana' comentó entonces Hermione, enviando miradas curiosas a sus progenitores al tiempo que su madre se encargaba de repartir las rosas blancas entre los demás jarrones que había en las mesas junto a los pies de ambas camillas.

'Queríamos daros una sorpresa' y vaya si se la habían dado, porque Harry no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que vendrían a verlos.

'¿Cómo llegasteis aquí?' preguntó la joven castaña, frunciendo el ceño.

'Tonks y Moody vinieron a buscarnos y nos Aparecieron en… ¿Hogsmeade?' Harry asintió cuando la señora Granger lo miró directamente a él en busca de su aprobación 'Allí nos esperaban más compañeros suyos que nos escoltaron hasta aquí' añadió con tono despreocupado.

'Sí y entre ellos estaba ese Viktor Krum del que tanto hablabas hace años, así que hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo al fin en persona' dijo el señor Granger logrando que Harry y Hermione intercambiaran una mirada rápida mientras él sentía una punzada de celos. Todavía recordaba cuando, la primera tarde que habían pasado en la Enfermería, Krum había ido a visitarlos. Por no ser sincero y decir que había ido a visitar a Hermione solamente, puesto que con él apenas había hablado más que para darle las gracias, cosa que había hecho que el moreno enarcara una ceja. ¿Quién se creía aquel búlgaro para agradecerle nada a él, al igual que si le hubiera hecho un favor? 'Simpático, el muchacho, pero que no intente nada o te juro que le parto las-' Harry agitó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños tras aquel comentario, encontrándose a sí mismo apoyando las palabras de Mathew aún cuando su esposa no le había permitido que finalizara la frase.

'Matt, por el amor de Dios' le reprochó Jane con el ceño fruncido 'Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por él en absoluto. A Hermione hace mucho que ha dejado de interesarle, ¿verdad, cariño?' la aludida sonrió forzadamente y asintió a toda velocidad haciendo que la trenza en la que tenía su cabello recogido se moviera de un lado a otro.

'Ah, ¿pero entonces de veras estuviste interesada en _él_?' el hombre miró a Hermione con expresión de incrédula advertencia, la misma que le dirigió el moreno después de que no respondiera y fuera invadido por unos repentinos nervios que enseguida lo hicieron sentir incómodo '¿Calabacita?' la castaña envió a su madre una mirada suplicante.

'Nunca vas a aceptar que nuestra hija es mayor de edad, ¿verdad?' dijo la mujer colocando las manos sobre sus caderas a modo de jarra al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja hacia su marido '¿No te das cuenta de que con ese comportamiento lo único que consigues es que no te cuente las cosas?' añadió con un mayor tono de reproche.

'¿Me vas a decir que a ti te las cuenta?' Hermione abrió la boca para comentar algo, mas no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

'Por supuesto que sí' dijo Jane con indignación 'Porque yo la apoyo y confío en ella'

'¿Me estás diciendo que yo no lo hago?' el rostro de Mathew se tornó rojo y Harry tragó saliva al tiempo que intercambiaba una mirada con su mejor amiga.

'Cuando de hombres se trata, obviamente no, no lo haces. Es como si olvidaras lo agradecidos que deberíamos de estar de tener una hija adolescente tan responsable' el hombre abrió la boca para retrucar, pero enseguida volvió a cerrarla en un claro signo de no haber hallado las palabras adecuadas. Segundos después, lanzó un suspiro y envió una mirada de disculpa a Hermione.

'Cariño, tú sabes que mi instinto de protección no tiene que ver con que no confía en ti, sino en los chicos que-'

'Mathew John Granger'

'¿Acaso no es verdad? Yo tuve también esa edad y sé perfectamente que los chicos no piensan más que en-'

'No creo querer escuchar el final de esa frase' Hermione se cubrió las orejas con las manos, sonrojada.

'Y yo creo que este no es el mejor momento para tratar este tema' opinó Jane a continuación mientras clavaba su mirada chocolate en un Harry que enseguida encontró sus manos, situadas en su regazo, de lo más interesantes.

'Es verdad' suspiró el señor Granger 'Disculpa mi comportamiento, hijo. Tiendo a perder los papeles en cuanto imagino lo que cualquier adolescente hormonal podría hacerle a mi pequeña' el moreno alzó la mirada una vez más y se apresuró a menear la cabeza, restándole importancia a la situación aún cuando realmente se sentía incómodo, y sonrojado, debía admitir. Justo al igual que Hermione, quien en ese momento estaba todavía más sonrojada que antes y además parecía incapaz de apartar de su rostro aquella expresión de susto.

'Se necesitan a dos personas para bailar un tango, Mathew, y lo sabes muy bien. Así que deja en paz a tu hija que ella tiene la inteligencia e integridad suficientes para saber bien lo que hace con su vida' comentó Jane al tiempo que cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho y contemplaba amenazante a su marido para, al fin, verlo asentir mientras murmuraba sus disculpas una vez más.

El matrimonio Granger los acompañó durante al menos una hora más, hasta que Tonks ingresó en la Enfermería a decirles que Minerva estaba poniendo a punto la chimenea de su despacho para que pudieran regresar a Grimmauld Place desde allí, para no repetir sus movimientos anteriores y así no exponerse a riesgos innecesarios. Harry y Hermione se despidieron de ellos con besos, abrazos y miles de agradecimientos por la visita para, una vez quedarse solos, sumergirse en el silencio que reinaba en esa ala del castillo a esas horas.

'Gracias por la escoba, Hermione. Enserio no deberíais de haberos molestado' dijo el moreno después de varios minutos de silencio, llevando a la chica a alzar la mirada del libro de Aritmancia que había tomado de su cartera para leer el tema que Miranda Cross, de su mismo año pero de la casa Hufflepuf, le dijo que habían dado esa misma mañana.

'Tu Saeta seguiría intacta de no haber sido porque la empleaste para salvarme, así que no tienes que agradecerme nada. Ni a mí ni a mis padres' respondió con una media sonrisa.

'Sabes que el estado de la Saeta no me importó en ningún momento'

'Lo sé' Hermione cerró el libro y lo colocó sobre la mesa que había entre las dos camillas 'Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar' dijo de pronto, tornándose más seria de lo que a él le habría gustado. Harry asintió y se colocó de costado para encararla mientras notaba cómo sus extremidades comenzaban a temblar. Trató de controlar sus emociones para evitar que Hermione sintiera sus nervios, pero le parecía imposible puesto que en lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era en el beso que ambos habían compartido una vez la supo con vida y el cual todavía le provocaba un estallido de sensaciones en el interior de su pecho sólo de recordarlo 'Se trata de la poción' Harry no pudo evitar sentir decepción, aunque sabía de muy buena mano que peor habría sido en caso de que Hermione hubiera decidido hablar del beso.

'Bien, ¿y ahora qué?' preguntó con cansancio. Porque, ¿qué más podría esperar? Hermione mordió su labio inferior y tras varios segundos, chistó la lengua.

'Pude sentir tu… dolor'

'¿Mi dolor? ¿Qué quieres decir?' preguntó confuso.

'Sí. Tu dolor _físico_' aclaró, perturbándolo todavía más 'Luna y yo nos dirigíamos hacia el vagón donde después nos encontramos y… Noté un leve golpe en el pecho. No fue demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerme saber que algo extraño sucedía' Harry bajó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, recordando cuando el dragón lo embistió propinándole un cabezazo en el pecho tras haber roto la ventana 'Después me pasó lo mismo con la espalda y por último en el costado…' él volvió a mirarla, viendo la preocupación que bañaba sus facciones 'Los poderes de la poción se están intensificando' añadió mordiendo sus labios.

'¿Y qué significa eso?' Hermione vaciló.

'Pues… Depende…' dijo temerosa y él la contempló esperando que dijera algo más '¿Tu sentiste en algún momento _algo_?' frunció el ceño y meneó la cabeza en señal de negación. Hermione había sido herida en los hombros por el dragón, pero él no había notado nada fuera de lo usual en esa parte 'A ver, yo ahora mismo no sé qué te duele… Es… El vínculo físico es solamente una cosa del momento y jamás es demasiado intenso – o al menos eso dice en los libros, quien sabe –, ¿seguro que no sentiste nada?' Harry se encogió de hombros, volviendo a menear la cabeza a los lados. Esa respuesta pareció aliviar a una Hermione que lanzó un suspiro que lo confundió todavía más 'Entonces por el momento no hay de qué preocuparse'

'A ver…' dijo antes de humedecerse los labios '¿Me estás diciendo que esa poción no sólo crea un vínculo en el que se comparten emociones, sino también estados físicos?' Hermione alzó las cejas.

'Emociones, sensaciones… Viene a ser todo lo mismo, ¿no?' Harry la contempló con incredulidad mientras escenas hipotéticas comenzaban a recrearse en su mente hasta el punto en el que la propia Hermione le preguntó en un susurro qué era lo que estaba pensando.

'¿Cómo puedes decir entonces que no hay de qué preocuparse? Estaba planteándome lo _genial_ que será el sentir lo mismo que tú mientras _Ron_ te besa. Y no, no me refiero a las mariposas en el estómago y esa clase de cursilerías, sino a lo _otro_' la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par y tragó saliva.

'No-no había pensado en eso' dijo, avergonzada.

'Lo último que quiero es sentir tu excita-'

'No creo que sea necesario que lo digas en voz alta. Sé a que te refieres' lo cortó agitando la cabeza y con la mejillas sonrojadas mientras parecía realmente horrorizada por lo que Harry acababa de implicar 'Oh, Dios' terminó por hundir su rostro entre sus manos.

'Sí, lo sé. Será _fantástico_' espetó el moreno con sarcasmo.

'Recuerda que por el momento a ti parece no afectarte, así que aquí la única malparada, por ahora, soy yo' él alzó ambas cejas.

'Me haces sentir muchísimo mejor' bufó con hastío mientras se acostaba en la cama, hundiendo la cabeza bajo la almohada.

'Harry, lo siento muchí-'

'Ahórratelo, Hermione… Nos has condenado de por vida a sentir emociones y sensaciones que joderán nuestra amistad, pero no te preocupes' espetó.

'Yo-'

'Enserio no hay nada que puedas decir en este momento que me haga sentir mejor, así que, por favor, deja que trate de dormirme a ver si con suerte mañana despierto sin recordar _nada_de esta conversación' la escuchó suspirar y él hizo lo mismo, sintiéndose horrible cuando la culpabilidad y el arrepentimiento que sentía que Hermione se instaló en el centro de su pecho, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para enmendarlo. No en ese momento. Estaba enfadado por lo que acababa de decirle y lo único que quería era no hablar del tema y, con suerte, quedarse dormido en cuanto antes para no verse obligado a pensar acerca de ello demasiado tiempo.

En su quinto día desde que había regresado a Hogwarts, Harry se despertó en la cama de su dormitorio, en la Torre de Premios Anuales. La señora Pomfrey había decidido darle el alta la tarde anterior después de haberlo sometido a un intenso chequeo para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, devolviéndolo a la rutina de los madrugones para acudir a clase. Y él, que había estado deseando salir de la Enfermería desde el primer día en el que se había despertado en ella, no podía sentir más que deseos de regresar desde que la noche anterior le había costado quedarse dormido más que nunca. Le faltaba Hermione a su lado y no importaba que en realidad no hubieran vuelto a hablar apenas tras la última revelación que ella le había hecho de los poderes de la poción, porque simplemente aquello en ese momento no podía importarle menos. ¿Qué más daba si estaba molesto con ella? Necesitaba sentir su presencia cerca más que respirar y había constatado ese hecho tanto la noche anterior, mientras daba miles de vueltas sobre el colchón tratando de conciliar el sueño, como esa mañana. Despertarse y no ser ella la primera persona a la que veía le había encogido el pecho de congoja, aunque sabía que debería de empezar a acostumbrarse puesto que a partir de entonces sería así. Lanzó un suspiro y se levantó dispuesto a arreglarse para comenzar de nuevo con la rutina de las clases, decidiendo que antes de ir a desayunar pasaría por la Enfermería para saber qué tal había amanecido su mejor amiga y aprovechar también para demostrarle que su enfado se había evaporado al fin. Además, esperaba ser afortunado y recibir la noticia de que ella también recibiría el alta pronto, porque se sentía verdaderamente solo en aquella torre sin su presencia, aunque fuera a varios metros de distancia y tras gruesos muros de piedra. Siempre era mejor eso, a encontrarse en la otra punta del castillo a donde estaba ella.

Una vez se vistió y consultó el horario de clases de esa mañana para tomar el material que necesitaría y guardarlo en su cartera, apresuró sus pasos hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor, todavía desierta debido a lo temprano que era, y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda en dirección al ala del castillo donde se encontraban los dominios de Madame Pomfrey. En su camino se encontró con Tonks, quien lo saludó con un gruñido de cansancio y expresión todavía adormilada antes de verla dirigirse arrastrando los pies hacia las escaleras que la conducirían directamente al Hall Principal. Harry meneó la cabeza y la observó por encima del hombro con diversión, segundos antes de recordar por qué estaba detenido al final de las escaleras cambiantes, terminando por espabilarse para tomar el pasillo de la derecha. Se detuvo frente a las puertas de la Enfermería tras percatarse de que había llegado en un tiempo récord y, con una sonrisa debido a los cosquilleos que sentía en su estómago, las abrió para acceder al interior.

'Me alegra saber que te encuentras mucho mejor' el ojiverde se detuvo en sus trancas después de haber escuchado la voz de Krum hablando con aquel pronunciado acento búlgaro y frunció el ceño sin poder evitar sentir una oleada de celos invadiéndolo.

'Gracias, Vik'

_¿Vik?_, pensó apretando los dientes. ¿Qué familiaridad se gastaba Hermione con aquel tipo? Era como si no hubieran dejado de mantener el contacto desde que él se había ido al finalizar el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

'Siento no haber venido a visitarte desde que estuve aquí el otro día, pero he estado ocupado recibiendo instrucciones y haciendo guardias' Harry enarcó una ceja ante aquellas palabras y, con los puños apretados, retomó su andar hacia las cortinas que evitaban que pudiera ver tanto a su mejor amiga como al búlgaro.

'Mis padres me han dicho que os habéis conoci-' la voz de Hermione se interrumpió tan pronto como el ojiverde se detuvo delante de su camilla, y lo mismo sucedió con su sonrisa. Viktor, que estaba sentado a su lado, se percató de que las atenciones de la castaña ya no estaban centradas en él y echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, apresurándose a ponerse en pie extendiendo una mano hacia un Harry que la contempló durante unos segundos antes de aceptar el saludo, estrechando su mano con energía.

'Potter, me alegra ver que ya estás bien' le dijo cortésmente el otro chico antes de dar un par de pasos atrás, situándose contra la mesa que había entre la camilla de la castaña y de la que él había ocupado esos días pasados, para no darle la espalda a la chica.

'Gracias' respondió con un tono más brusco del que habría querido emplear y sonriendo de manera forzada, cosas que lo llevaron a recibir una mirada de reproche de su mejor amiga '¿Qué tal te encuentras?' le preguntó a ella tratando de controlar sus emociones para que lo abandonara aquel pinchazo molesto en el pecho que sabía sentía gracias a Hermione.

'Bien, aunque no he podido dormir mucho' Harry alzó las cejas mientras una calidez lo recorría. No sabía si ella había descansado mal por las mismas razones que él, pero no podía evitar pensar que así había sido '¿Y tú? Has madrugado'

_No más que otros_, pensó mientras de nuevo apretaba su mandíbula y observaba a Krum por el rabillo del ojo.

'Quería hablar contigo de algo antes de ir a desayunar' esperaba que aquella fuera una indirecta que Viktor captara a la perfección, porque sino estaba seguro de que terminaría echándolo a palos si era necesario. Su presencia allí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo y más sabiendo que hasta su llegada, se habían encontrado solos. ¿Dónde estaba Madame Pomfrey cuando se necesitaba?

'Entonces será mejor que me retire y os permita conversar de vuestras cosas' Krum comprendió que sobraba y, como un caballero, iba a emprender su digna retirada. Aunque para desagrado de Harry, no lo hizo sin antes besar una de las manos de Hermione logrando que el moreno sintiera que estaba a punto de estallar. Ahora comprendía más que nunca los celos de Ron siempre que ese tipo aparecía en escena o era nombrado.

'Harry, ¿a qué ha venido eso?' le preguntó Hermione tan pronto como escucharon la puerta de la Enfermería cerrarse en la lejanía.

'¿El qué?' preguntó él con aspecto de inocente, llevándola a rodar los ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un breve bufido.

'Considero que Viktor no te ha hecho nada para que lo hayas tratado con esa brusquedad' le dijo ella con tono condescendiente, como quien le explica algo a un niño pequeño al que le cuesta entender las cosas. Harry rió con sorna al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja.

'¿De veras no lo sabes?' ella entrecerró los ojos, enviándole una mirada de advertencia.

'¿Te parece que no tengo suficiente con los celos absurdos de Ron, como para también cargar con los tuyos? Viktor es sólo un amigo, como lo es Neville o…' la castaña se quedó pensativa y no añadió nada más.

'Hermione, por todos los elfos domésticos a los que tanto aprecias, tú apenas has mantenido con Neville conversaciones de más de dos minutos, cuando él te pregunta algo acerca de la poción que estáis elaborando o tú sientes curiosidad por las propiedades del alguna planta. ¿Me vas a decir enserio que _Vik_ es solo_un amigo_?' preguntó con sarcasmo y colocando las manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra.

'¿A qué has venido, Harry?' ella cambió el rumbo de la conversación de manera deliberada y sin molestarse en disimular la expresión de enfado que bañó sus facciones, claro que él de igual modo habría notado su enfado porque, básicamente, podía sentir creciendo dentro de él. Y por eso supo que lo más sensato era no insistir con el tema de Krum y subirse al coche que ella acababa de arrancar.

'Te echaba de menos' respondió él sin pensar siquiera en lo que decía y percatándose de que sin duda aquella había sido la mejor contestación que podía ofrecer cuando vio que el rostro de Hermione se suavizaba, hasta que simplemente se limitó a contemplarlo con lo que parecía una mueca de preocupación. Pero, ¿por qué él no era capaz de sentir esa emoción, sino otra que hacía que el corazón latiera más veloz en el interior de su pecho? 'Ayer me fui de aquí sin apenas haberte dirigido la palabra en todo el día por lo de la poción y…'

'Comprendo que hayas reaccionado así. Yo habría hecho lo mismo' le dijo con sinceridad.

'Considero que no debería de haber dicho aquello y-'

'Harry, no es necesario que digas nada, enserio' lo interrumpió ella 'Créeme que en cuanto supe que los efectos de la poción se estaban intensificando, yo misma quise golpearme. Si ya es incómodo sentir las mismas emociones que el otro… Digamos que a mí tampoco me agradaría en lo más mínimo el sentir ciertas cosas mientras tú y Ginny…' ladeó la cabeza, sonrojándose al tiempo que clavaba su mirada en las sábanas que la cubrían. Pero eso fue lo último en lo que Harry se fijó, sino que estaba más entretenido repitiendo lo que ella acababa de decir.

'¿Ginny y yo? Sabes que entre nosotros ya no hay - ni habrá – nada' Hermione mordió su labio inferior y miró a otro lado mientras el moreno podía sentir algo molesto rondándole en el estómago.

'El beso que compartisteis en Grimmauld Place no parecía indicar eso, precisamente' le dijo sin atreverse a mirarlo.

'Me estaba sujetando de las mejillas y no podía-' el moreno se detuvo en su explicación tan pronto como fue abofeteado por la realidad de lo que podría significar aquel molesto cosquilleo en su pecho '¿Estás celosa?' le preguntó, sorprendido. Cuando sintió que la sensación aumentaba, no pudo más que contrarrestarla con el cosquilleo de mariposas que lo invadió al comprender que así era 'Estás… celosa' estaba anonadado. Simplemente no podía creerlo.

'No estoy celosa. Tan sólo… preocupada' le dijo al tiempo que volvía a mirarlo a los ojos con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

'Ese es el sinónimo de celosa más original que he escuchado en mi vida' respondió él con sorna y al tiempo que se acercaba a la camilla a pasos tentativos. Enseguida notó que su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba y se humedeció los labios.

'Te he dicho que no se trata de eso. Ron vino a visitarme ayer-'

_Como todos los malditos días, cada maldito segundo que tiene libre_, pensó él mientras la castaña seguía hablando.

'Y me preguntó, aprovechando que no estabas, qué juegos os traíais tú y Ginny' Harry lanzó un suspiro y se sentó al lado de la chica con cansancio 'Le dije que no había hablado de eso contigo' él enarcó una ceja, contemplándola con sarcasmo a causa de la mentira '¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que le dijera que su hermana ya no te interesa porque te has enamorado de-?' se silenció de forma brusca y mordió sus labios.

'¿Sabes? Comienzo a pensar que deberías de dejar de recordármelo más de lo que ya lo hago yo' le dijo Harry en un susurro, llevándola a mirarlo de nuevo.

'Lo siento' el chico suspiró 'Era mejor mentirle a incitarlo a que preguntara más cosas y sobre todo con lo tenso que estaba' añadió la castaña y él asintió, dándole la razón finalmente. Entonces fue el turno de Hermione para suspirar '¿Habéis- habéis discutido?' el moreno frunció el ceño mientras sostenía la mirada chocolate de su mejor amiga en una batalla que parecía no tener fin. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? ¿Se lo habría dicho Ron? '¿No discutisteis en el tren?' añadió, aliviándolo de cierta forma con la aclaración. Era mejor que hablaran de _esa_discusión, que de la que habían tenido la tarde anterior después de que Ron supiera que su nueva escoba había sido un obsequio de los Granger. Apenas se había tratado de un absurdo intercambio de palabras debido a los celos de su amigo pelirrojo, pero él de igual modo había hecho nota mental de que Hermione jamás debía de enterarse, hasta el punto en el que casi había llegado a olvidarlo 'Podía sentir tu enfado después de que Luna y yo os dejamos solos en el compartimento para ir a cambiarnos'

'Más o menos, sí' respondió al fin, sintiendo los nervios invadiéndolo finalmente. ¿Es que nunca lograría controlar sus estúpidas emociones?

'¿Por Ginny?' preguntó ella entonces y el ojiverde eludió su mirada para posarla en los ramos de flores. ¿Podría mentirle y decirle que sí, o era mejor que le dijera la verdad?

'Hizo ciertos comentarios que me molestaron' dijo sin ofrecer más detalles. De esa forma ella podría pensar lo que le viniera en gana sin necesidad de aclarar que su enfado había sido fruto de las acusaciones que Ron había hecho implicando a Hermione y no precisamente a Ginny. La escuchó suspirar y la miró una vez más.

'Y ella no ayuda en lo más mínimo, créeme. Ayer se puso como una fiera cuando Ron le preguntó acerca de vosotros dos y se largó dando un portazo' Harry contempló a su mejor amiga frunciendo el ceño '¿Habéis discutido o algo?' él meneó la cabeza en señal de negación '¿Entonces-?'

'Supongo que no le sentó demasiado bien que me enfadara con ella después del beso que me dio en Grimmauld Place, ¿pero qué esperaba? Me besó a la fuerza y Ron después me mandó una especie de amenaza' hizo el mismo gesto que le había hecho el pelirrojo aquella noche, señalándose los ojos con los dedos índice y corazón de la mano derecha, para después apuntar con ellos hacia adelante realizando un giro de muñeca 'Y después me salió con que a mí no había importado lo que hubiera podido pensar Ron, sino tú' alzó las cejas y se humedeció los labios 'Aunque quizá en eso tenía razón' intercambió una rápida mirada con la castaña y, al ver que ésta mantenía el ceño fruncido, chistó la lengua '¿Acaso no acabas de decirme que pensaste que aquel beso había significado algo? No con esas palabras, pero sugeriste que yo había vuelto con ella' Hermione se humedeció los labios y abrió la boca para contestarle, cuando de pronto la puerta de la Enfermería se abrió, llevándola a cerrarla de nuevo mientras ambos escuchaban pasos acercándose a toda velocidad.

'Hace un frío del demo-. Oh, señor Potter, cualquiera diría que le tiene tanta manía como dice a este lugar, ya que no sale de aquí' Madame Pomfrey se detuvo frente a ellos frotándose las manos antes de proceder a quitarse la túnica de abrigo que llevaba puesta.

'He venido a hacer la visita de cortesía' respondió él con una sonrisa forzada, recibiendo una ceja enarcada como respuesta de la mujer.

'Eso lo dice alguien que viene a visitar por obligación a un amigo enfermo al que no ha ido a ver hasta que lo supo casi recuperado, y no alguien que acaba de salir de un ingreso de cuatro días hace menos de veinticuatro horas' respondió la mujer con cierto atisbo de burla en su voz 'Como sea, le informo de que ya están sirviendo el desayuno en el Gran Comedor y yo me dispongo a traerle el suyo a la señorita Granger, así que…' Harry, al igual que había hecho Krum, entendía las indirectas. Lanzando un suspiro se puso en pie y comenzó a alejarse de la camilla de su mejor amiga afianzando la correa de su cartera con los libros para ese día entorno a su hombro, al tiempo que Madame Pomfrey desaparecía de la vista murmurando algo por lo bajo que no fue capaz de comprender.

'Regresaré cuando terminen las clases' le dijo a Hermione y ella frunció el ceño.

'Es viernes' le comunicó, extrañada.

'¿Y?' preguntó Harry sin comprender qué quería decirle con eso.

'¿Tienes entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch?' Hermione parecía de pronto divertida por su mala memoria y lo demostró soltando una risita. Harry gruñó a modo de protesta. Era la primera vez en su vida que no ansiaba ir a un entrenamiento, lo cual era sorprendente cuando además tenía como gran aliciente el poder probar al fin su nueva escoba voladora, conocida en el mercado con el nombre de _Nimbus Extreme_. Sin duda tenía que ser una máquina que le daría el privilegio de alcanzar grandes velocidades, pero el sólo pensar en la que cara que Ron pondría al verlo lo hacía sentirse contrariado.

'Entonces regresaré cuando termine el entrenamiento' se corrigió rondando los ojos.

'Procura hacerlo por tu propio pie, ¿de acuerdo?' le pidió la chica con expresión preocupada 'No hagas que me arrepienta de haberle recomendado a mis padres la escoba más potente que había en la tienda'

'Te lo prometo' y, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry se acercó de nuevo a la camilla y depositó un beso firme sobre la frente de una Hermione que se tensó, enviándole a él aquella sensación de sorpresa que se sumó a los cosquilleos de su vientre.

Al igual que si quemara se apartó de ella y, sin atreverse a mirarla de nuevo, volteó sobre sus talones murmurándole una despedida y abandonó la Enfermería obligándose a sí mismo a detenerse en el pasillo para recuperar el aliento. ¿Por qué se sentía en ese momento al igual que si hubiera corrido un maratón de cuarenta kilómetros? Y no lo decía porque se sintiera cansado, ni mucho menos, sino por el ritmo al que le latía el corazón, por el sudor que de pronto empezaba a envolver sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo debido al calor que lo invadió y también por su respiración errática.

_De seguir así terminaré en la Enfermería de nuevo, pero a causa de un infarto_, se dijo llevándose una mano al pecho mientras retomaba su andar, en ese caso con el Gran Comedor como destino. Ese día sería largo y debería empezarlo con una buena alimentación, aunque no estaba seguro de ser capaz de comer. Tenía el estómago revuelto debido a los cosquilleos que parecían haber acampado allí y, la verdad, había perdido el apetito gracias a Krum. El ver al búlgaro desde primera hora de la mañana, y más al encontrarlo a solas con Hermione, no era bueno para su salud. De eso estaba más que seguro.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

N/A: Hola a todos!

Me alegra mucho que os esté gustando la historia y que además, hayáis podido predecir de cierta forma cómo se desarrollaría con la llegada de Viktor Krum a Hogwarts. Era obvio que habría celos imposibles de eludir por parte de nuestro moreno, pero os aseguro que no será el único que se suba por las paredes con la llegada de los nuevos voluntarios - claro que eso no se verá hasta el próximo capítulo -.  
>Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que me dejéis comentarios acerca de ello. Si no os ha gustado, las críticas también son bienvenidas, eh? Para eso estamos, para aceptar sugerencias y tratar de corregir errores<br>Sin más, me despido con un beso hasta la próxima publicación!  
>Cuidaros!<p> 


	30. Explosión

**Capítulo 30****: Explosión**

******.**

**.**

Aquel había sido un día de lo más largo, y de lo más raro. Como primer sábado desde que había regresado a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de navidad, y debido a los días que había estado ingresado en la Enfermería, Harry se había pasado casi toda la tarde poniéndose al día con lo que sus compañeros habían avanzado en las materias y elaborando los trabajos que tenía atrasados. Para cuando había mirado el reloj, se sorprendió de ver que ya pasaba de la hora de la cena y se dio cuenta de que no sólo no le había quedado nada por hacer, sino que además no había ido a ver a Hermione en todo el día.

Por la mañana había dormido hasta la hora del almuerzo – de nuevo le había costado conciliar el sueño la noche anterior y no se había despertado antes - y después, había decidido ponerse manos a la obra con sus obligaciones de estudiante hasta que había terminado todos y cada uno de sus deberes, algo que sin duda alguna lo sorprendía. Él no solía ser tan aplicado y le resultaba raro que el tiempo se le hubiera pasado tan rápido mientras atendía sus labores, por lo que pensó que quizá Hermione estaba influyendo en él más de lo que nunca habría pensado. ¿Convivir con ella había podido cambiarlo tanto? La respuesta era obvia teniendo en cuenta los resultados, así que dejó de darle vueltas y bajó a cenar al Gran Comedor, donde se reunió con Ron, Neville, Dean y Seamus en la mesa de Gryffindor.

'El parecido es razonable' escuchó decir a Neville en el momento en el que anunció su llegada saludándolos a todos antes de tomar asiento al lado de cierto pelirrojo que todavía parecía molesto con él, aunque menos después de que le hubiera dejado su escoba durante el entrenamiento asegurándole que podría usarla siempre que así lo deseara.

'¿Razonable?' preguntó Dean con asombro echando un vistazo por encima de su hombro, buscando a alguien en la mesa de Ravenclaw 'Hace mucho que no veo a Fleur, pero sin duda alguna su prima es _exacta_a ella' Harry frunció el ceño, sintiéndose enseguida curioso por el tema que estaban hablando.

¿Una prima de Fleur, en Hogwarts? ¿Una que, además, decían que guardaba un cierto parecido a ella? Aquello sería interesante. Desvió su vista hacia el lugar donde le parecía haber visto mirar a Dean, sintiendo su estómago brincar en cuanto su mirada se posó sobre la muchacha de larga cabellera rubia del color del oro e intensos ojos azules que en ese instante reía divertida al lado de Luna. Y simplemente ya no pudo apartar los ojos de ella.

Comprendía que aquella reacción no se debía a nada más que al hecho de que la chica, al igual que Fleur – con quien de veras guardaba un gran parecido – fuera parte _Veela_, pero no era como si pudiera luchar contra la _necesidad_de mirarla, algo que sin duda con la mayor de las hermanas Delacour no le había sucedido. Un codazo se estrelló en sus costillas y brincó sobre el banco con tal sobresalto que de no haber sido por Ron se habría ido de espaldas al suelo. Pestañeó varias veces saliendo de su estupor y miró al pelirrojo con gesto de agradecimiento por haberlo sacado del ensimismamiento y de paso por haber evitado su caída. Sus amigos, sentados frente a él y a sus lados, reían por lo bajo sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

'Comprendo tu reacción. Esa expresión de idiota es clavadita a la que yo tuve durante toda la boda de mi hermano con Fleur. Y hay fotos que lo demuestran' dijo Ron con tono divertido.

'No sé cómo has podido sobrevivir a eso' Seamus meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Estar en un cuarto con cinco _Veelas_sin duda tiene que ser algo así como una experiencia cercana a la muerte' añadió mientras alzaba la mirada y las manos hacia el techo del Gran Comedor.

'La verdad es que en estos años me habitué a la presencia de Fleur y ya no me afecta tanto, pero os juro que Ginny tuvo que darme una colleja para que dejara de mirar con la boca abierta a su madre y a su tía' Ron meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Así que imaginaos lo que tuvieron que hacerme cuando la hermana de Fleur, Gabrielle, vino a saludarme y aprovechó para presentarme a su prima Laurie. Casi me trago mi propia lengua' entonces dirigió su mirada azul en dirección a Harry, contemplándolo con el ceño fruncido 'Por cierto, quiere conocerte'

'¿Quién?' preguntó él, confuso.

'Laurie' respondió Ron con un resoplido, como si el moreno hubiera tenido que adivinar de quién le estaba hablando, y mientras hacía un gesto de cabeza hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw por si Harry no se había dado cuenta de que aquel era el nombre de la prima de Fleur.

'¿Por qué?' en esta ocasión, el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

'¿Todavía lo preguntas? Salvaste a su prima pequeña de morir ahogada en el lago. No tienes idea de la decepción que se llevaron las familias Delacour y Montblanc cuando supieron que no asistirías a la boda. Para ellos eres un héroe' dijo aquello como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

'¿Y para quién no lo es?' se burló Seamus con una sonrisa divertida bailando en sus labios.

'Quizá El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado y su séquito te darían algunos ejemplos' bromeó Ron, logrando que Harry rodara los ojos al tiempo que decidía que había bajado al Gran Comedor para cenar, y no para que lo emplearan de diana para las bromas fáciles.

En silencio, y mientras suspiraba aliviado cuando sus amigos decidieron volver a centrar sus comentarios en la _Veela_ – aunque debía admitir que algunos de ellos bien podrían habérselos reservado para otro momento -, comenzó a comer las verduras que los elfos domésticos habían decidido preparar para la cena y que a él, por primera vez desde que había llegado al colegio hacía más de seis años, le supieron como lo habría hecho el chupar un cenicero. Y no porque estuvieran malas, para nada. Harry era consciente de que de seguro estaban tan deliciosas como siempre, pero simplemente había sentido que su apetito se había desvanecido y ni siquiera comprendía muy bien por qué. O al menos creía no saberlo hasta que en su mente, y tan nítida como si la tuviera delante, apareció la imagen de Hermione acostada sobre su camilla.

Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a jugar con las coles de Bruselas empujándolas de un lado a otro. ¿No le bastaba con dormir mal, que su ausencia también le restaba el apetito? Se dio cuenta de que le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo el día anterior, y también ese mismo día en el almuerzo. Apenas había comido lo suficiente para no marearse debido a la decadencia de alimentos, y eso que en todas las ocasiones había llegado al Gran Comedor dispuesto a devorar hasta el plato si fuera preciso.

'¿No vas a comerte el postre?' Harry alzó la mirada de su plato y giró la cabeza hasta que pudo mirar a Ron a los ojos sintiendo un vacío en su pecho. Hacía dos noches, Hermione le había preguntado algo similar y él le había entregado, gustoso, su mousse de chocolate. El pelirrojo le señaló el plato de gelatina de fresa con el dedo índice y una ceja enarcada.

'Todo tuyo' le respondió con una sonrisa débil antes de levantarse del banco para, después de despedirse de sus compañeros con un gesto de su cabeza, caminar a paso tranquilo hacia el Hall Principal del colegio.

McGonagall le había pedido que esa noche se encargara de hacer las rondas del quinto piso, pero hasta que ese momento llegara todavía tenía tiempo de acercarse hasta la Enfermería para hacerle una visita a Hermione. Llevaba desde la tarde anterior sin verla y era peor que si le quitaran un brazo. Además, ya había terminado todos sus deberes y no tenía mucho más que hacer hasta las diez de la noche – el reloj que había en el Hall Principal apenas pasaba de las siete de la tarde -, así que sería una muy buena forma de pasar el rato.

Había comenzado a subir las escaleras que lo llevarían al pasillo que debía tomar para dirigirse a la Enfermería del colegio, cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba a su espalda. Supo que se trataba de una chica, pero la verdad era que la voz no le resultaba en absoluto familiar. Frunciendo el ceño echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro entre fastidiado - porque no deseaba hablar con nadie más que con Hermione -, y molesto - puesto que no quería que lo retuviesen -, cambiando al instante aquel semblante por uno idiotizado cuando vio a la prima de Fleur caminar en su dirección. Sus pies se quedaron pegados al suelo, se le cortó el aliento y enseguida pudo notar sus manos cubriéndose de sudor frío.

Esperaba no haber perdido la voz, porque estaba seguro de que entonces parecería incluso más idiota de lo que debía de verse en ese momento. Porque sí, estaba seguro de que la expresión de su rostro en ese instante podría convertirlo en el ganador de un trofeo de pasmados. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? No era capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima mientras ella avanzaba hacia él caminando con la elegancia que ya había podido ver en Fleur y dándole al moreno la sensación de que allí dentro corría brisa – aunque sabía que no era así – por la forma en la que su cabello se apartaba de su rostro y parecía flotar tras ella. Era como estar viendo un anuncio de champú, pero a lo bestia.

Harry no supo por cuánto tiempo pareció ralentizarse todo lo que lo rodeaba hasta que ella lo alcanzó, pero le había dado la absurda sensación de que las cosas se habían movido a cámara lenta y que había estado allí de estaca, en medio de las escaleras, durante horas cuando sabía que apenas había sido una cuestión de segundos.

'Espero no retenerte de acudir a un asunto importante' le dijo la chica en cuanto se detuvo frente a él, sonriendo con aparente timidez. Harry sólo pudo notar que no tenía tanto acento francés como Fleur, o al menos eso le había parecido a él.

'No-no. Sólo iba a…'

¿A dónde iba? Ni siquiera se acordaba ya. Agitó la cabeza ligeramente y carraspeó al percatarse de que su voz había sonado ligeramente más aguda de lo normal y de que quizá por eso ahora la prima de Fleur lo contemplaba con el ceño vagamente fruncido. ¿O quizá se debía a que no había terminado de hablar?

'Iba a la Enfermería' dijo al fin, suspirando agradecido por haber recuperado el sentido antes de que ella pensara que era un completo imbécil.

'Tienes mala cara, sí' comentó la chica mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y lo miraba a modo de análisis. Harry maldijo interiormente. Sabía que algo había pasado con su expresión… o al menos eso esperaba '¿Puedo acompañarte?' él tragó saliva y asintió, observando cómo la chica pasaba a su lado desprendiendo un agradable aroma a flores. De pronto la vio detenerse para voltearse de nuevo en su dirección 'Laurie Montblanc, por cierto. Soy prima de Fleur Delacour por parte de madre' Harry actuó como si no supiera nada y estrechó la mano que la chica le ofrecía tras secarla de manera disimulada contra su túnica. ¿Por qué tenía que sudar tanto?

'Un placer conocerte' le dijo con cortesía.

'El placer es todo mío, créeme. He querido conocerte desde que supe que habías salvado la vida de Gabrielle, la hermana pequeña de Fleur. No sé si te acuerdas de ella' Harry asintió a toda velocidad, sintiéndose tonto en ese momento. ¿Es que no iba a pasársele nunca el atolondramiento? Enserio comenzaba a sentirse idiota 'Cuando Fleur me contó que se reclutaban voluntarios para ayudar a proteger Hogwarts no dudé ni por un segundo en venir. Mi familia te debe que Gabrielle esté viva' él entreabrió la boca.

'¿Quieres decir que-?'

'No creo que haya forma posible de agradecerte lo que hiciste, pero de igual modo estoy aquí para aportar mi grano de arena y hacerle difícil a los Mortífagos y a Voldemort el llegar hasta ti. Al menos mientras estés en Hogwarts' el moreno tragó saliva sin saber qué decir. Laurie no sólo acababa de confesarle que se había anotado como voluntaria para de algún modo devolverle el _favor_, sino que además acababa de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort sin vestigio alguno de miedo o inseguridad. Realmente estaba anonadado '¿Harry?' él pestañeó y clavó sus ojos en aquellos azules como el cielo sintiendo un repentino cosquilleo en el estómago.

_¿Habrá alguna poción que me haga inmune a las_Veelas_?_, se preguntó, frustrado e incómodo por estar teniendo esas reacciones.

'Creo que de veras deberíamos de ir a la Enfermería. Parece que te va a dar algo' le dijo Laurie con tono preocupado y él lanzó un suspiro.

'En realidad no iba a la Enfermería por mí, sino a visitar a una amiga' ella alzó las cejas y Harry se humedeció los labios dispuesto a decirle algo que de seguro no era la primera vez que escuchaba 'El que esté así se debe a tus… _encantos_ de _Veela_. Con Fleur me pasó lo mismo las primeras veces' y de pronto la muchacha rubia lanzó una cantarina carcajada al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo, para obligarlo a andar en dirección a la Enfermería mientras Harry, ceñudo, no podía evitar sentir que se estaba burlando de él.

'No creas que me estoy riendo de ti, ni mucho menos' le dijo ella mientras todavía reía, como si le hubiera leído la mente 'Es sólo que tu sinceridad me ha tomado por sorpresa. No es como si no supiera que afecto a los hombres, pero normalmente no me lo suelen decir y se limitan a intentar comportarse como si no ocurriese nada' añadió y él la miró por el rabillo del ojo, tenso porque todavía no lo hubiera soltado todavía y lo mantuviera abrazado por los hombros al igual que si se conocieran de toda la vida. Además, aquella cercanía con ella no ayudaba mucho a sus nervios ni a las mariposas que le rondaban el estómago. Y entonces, como si de nuevo le hubiera leído la mente, se separó de él apartándose un amplio paso a la derecha y lo miró con gesto divertido y una sonrisa en los labios 'Así que no vas a la Enfermería porque te encuentres mal, sino porque vas a visitar a una amiga' Harry asintió 'Parece ser que finalmente no será Luna quien me presente a Hermione, sino tú' él se mostró sorprendido, pero sólo hasta cierto punto. Era del dominio público que la castaña era su mejor amiga, al igual que lo era el hecho de que estaba ingresada y el por qué 'Espero caerle mejor que mi prima' añadió y entonces Harry no pudo siquiera tratar de disimular su asombro, llevándola a reír después de que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y de que su mandíbula se desencajara. ¿Acababa de decir enserio lo que él creía haber oído? 'Las mujeres que tenemos parte de sangre _Veela_no solemos caer en gracia a las demás, y lo sabemos tanto como comprendemos las razones'

Laurie volvió a acercarse a él para tomarlo del brazo, comenzando a contarle que ella había llegado a entender el por qué las mujeres no solían ver con muy buenos ojos a las de su sangre – aunque fuera mestiza -, cuando tuvo el placer de conocer a una _Veela _de sangre pura.

'No es algo muy común, la verdad. No sé si lo sabes o no, pero sólo las mujeres podemos ser _Veelas_ y por lo tanto, lo más normal es que con cada generación la pureza de la sangre se vaya… perdiendo. Aún así hay casos de brujas con sangre _Veela_pura' le explicó y él se humedeció los brazos mientras sentía como poco a poco su incomodidad iba desapareciendo.

'Todo lo contrario a lo que pasa con los magos' Laurie lo contempló con curiosidad 'El linaje se va fortaleciendo con cada generación. Magos y brujas de descendencia _muggle_que tengan hijos o hijas con mestizos o sangres pura, tienen más probabilidades de que dichos hijos o hijas nazcan con la magia recorriéndoles las venas' la joven pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos 'Hay excepciones, por supuesto, pero-'

'Los squibs, sí, pero tienes razón. Si sus hijos nacieran magos la línea de sangre se iría fortaleciendo con cada generación próxima, al contrario de lo que sucede con las _Veelas_. Claro que, como bien has dicho, hay excepciones para ambos casos'

Caminaron durante un rato más en silencio, uno en el que Harry se encontró al fin cómodo después del tormento que había pasado y entonces Laurie, empezó a hablarle de su familia. Le contó que Gabrielle estaba en su quinto año de Beauxbatons, envidiándola profundamente desde que le había dicho que iría a Hogwarts como voluntaria, y que Fleur y Bill ya se habían instalado en una pequeña casa a las afueras de Londres que sus tíos – padres de Fleur – le habían obsequiado como regalo de bodas. Fue entonces que le habló de sus padres, comentándole que su madre trabajaba en el Departamento de Regulación de las Leyes Mágicas en el Ministerio de Magia francés, mientras que su padre se dedicaba a la Medimagia, datos suficientes para que el ojiverde supiera que sin duda eran personas que gozaban de una buena posición social. Supo que tenía un hermano más joven que ella – Julien – que estaba estudiando su segundo año en Argand, el colegio de de Magia y Hechicería de Francia exclusivo para chicos, como Beauxbatons lo era para chicas.

'Y yo trabajo, muy en contra de la opinión de mis padres, en el Departamento de Aurores del Ministerio francés desde que salí de la Academia hace dos años' Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de par en par mientras la observaba, preguntándose entonces cuántos años tendría porque la verdad era que no aparentaba ser mucho mayor que él '¿Te sorprende?'

'Digamos que acabas de quitarle a Tonks el puesto de la Auror más joven que conozco' dijo arrastrando las palabras 'Perdona que te lo pregunte, pero, ¿cuántos años tienes?' Laurie volvió a soltar otra carcajada y, al igual que había hecho con anterioridad, lo rodeó pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

'Más de los que imaginas, eso seguro' le dijo mientras lo hacía avanzar, junto con ella, hacia las puertas de roble 'Veinticinco' respondió al fin llevándolo a detenerse cuando apenas la chica había comenzado a abrir la puerta.

'Ni hablar' le dijo sin poder creérselo y seguro de que le estaba tomando el pelo.

'Qué más quisiera yo que poder decir que aún tengo tus tiernos diecisiete' comentó con sorna y al tiempo que accedía al interior de la Enfermería y entonces Harry sintió un pinchazo en el estómago que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño, confuso por haber reaccionado de esa forma.

Tragando saliva entró tras ella, viéndola detenerse de forma brusca cuando apenas había dado dos pasos al frente. Harry vio como lo miraba por encima del hombro con expresión inquisitoria y la siguió, deteniéndose también al ver a Hermione de pie en medio de la estancia vestida con uno de sus pijamas a cuadros de dos piezas contemplándolos a ambos con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Y entonces supo que los había oído llegar y que el pinchazo que había atacado su estómago y que él había sentido tan fuera de lugar, no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a ella.

'¿Qué tal te encuentras?' le preguntó mientras una sensación cálida le recorría el pecho. Ahora sí que no podría negarle que había sentido celos.

'Bien. Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que podré dormir arriba esta noche, claro que supongo que más bien se debe a que me pasé la tarde suplicándoselo' respondió, su mirada chocolate moviéndose de Harry a Laurie de manera intermitente. De no quedar como un loco de remate, el moreno estaba seguro de que comenzaría a dar saltos por la Enfermería de lo bien que se sentía al poder sentir los celos de su mejor amiga en aquel momento. Hermione pareció notar su euforia interna – lo cual era de lo más lógico cuando podía sentir sus emociones -, puesto que enseguida lo contempló amenazante.

'¿Entonces te da el alta?' preguntó él guardando la compostura, sabiendo que la castaña estaba al borde de perder los nervios ante la incertidumbre de quién era aquella hermosa joven que lo acompañaba.

'A regañadientes, pero sí. Aunque todavía tengo que esperar a que me aplique el ungüento en los cortes y me renueve el vendaje antes de poder irme' respondió tras lanzar un suspiro, uno que Harry supo que era de frustración tan bien como sabía que ya había disfrutado lo suficiente de aquel momento.

'Oh, por cierto, me ha acompañado para conocerte' Laurie, de pie a su lado, asintió mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa ante una Hermione que no disimulaba en lo más mínimo lo extrañada que se encontraba por ese hecho 'Es la prima de Fleur, Laurie. Laurie, no creo que sea necesario que te diga cuál es su nombre' la francesa rió y, antes de echar a andar hacia una castaña que en ese momento mantenía las cejas arqueadas, le murmuró algo en el oído.

'Creo que aún le caigo _peor_que Fleur'

Harry apretó los labios para no reír y miró a Hermione, viéndola en ese momento fruncir el ceño mientras sentía cómo su estómago se contraía dolorosamente. Parecía ser que no le había agradado en lo más mínimo que Laurie le hablara al oído y eso lo llevó a lanzar interiormente un grito de júbilo. Más tarde, cuando ambos se encontraran de regreso en la Torre de Premios Anuales, tendrían una conversación de lo más interesante. Las vio estrechar sus manos.

'Hermione, es un placer conocerte. Mi prima me ha hablado mucho de ti' Harry sintió en ese instante la incomodidad y el rechazo de su mejor amiga y no pudo más que apretar los labios una vez más al ver la expresión sorprendida que tenía después de lo que la francesa le había dicho.

'¿Ah, si?' preguntó, cautelosa.

'Sí. Me ha comentado que te admiraba muchísimo sin importarle que te cayera mal' y Harry no pudo evitarlo, estalló en carcajadas después de ver cómo la castaña descomponía su rostro en una mueca de no poder creer lo que acababa de oír, al tiempo que su tez palidecía considerablemente antes de tornarse más roja que la cabellera de cualquiera de los Weasley. En cuanto logró recuperar la compostura, envió al moreno una mirada de reproche por haberse mofado de ella 'Tranquila, comprendemos por qué las de nuestra sangre no caemos en gracia y me ha dicho que nunca te lo tuvo en cuenta'

'Yo—Pues—' Hermione cerró la boca al no encontrar nada que decir en ese momento. Aquello sí que era histórico. Acababan de dejar a Hermione Granger sin palabras.

'Puedes estar tranquila. No me van los jovencitos' Laurie lo miró directamente a él y Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras un cosquilleo le recorría el pecho.

'Bi—bien, supongo' respondió la castaña y justo en ese momento Harry escuchó pasos aproximándose por su espalda. Echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y, unos segundos después, vio a Madame Pomfrey hacer su entrada en la Enfermería con un puñado de hierbajos aparentemente secos en su mano derecha.

'¿Otra vez vuelve a estar aquí, señor Potter?' le preguntó con tono burlesco y sin detenerse en su andar de camino a su despacho, al otro lado de la estancia 'Buenas noches, señorita Montblanc, ¿ha venido a ver a la señorita Granger o puedo ayudarla en algo?' preguntó sin dejar de andar al tiempo que se quitaba la túnica de abrigo que llevaba sobre los hombros.

'Visita de cortesía, madame' respondió la rubia y Harry rodó los ojos al ver que la señora Pomfrey se detenía en sus trancas para enviarle a él una mirada de diversión.

'Estoy segura de que el señor Potter habría dicho exactamente lo mismo para explicar su presencia aquí' comentó con sorna antes de retomar su andar, meneando la cabeza a los lados.

'Espero que algún día de estos podamos conversar con mayor detenimiento, Hermione. Ahora tengo que irme' Laurie volvió a estrecharle la mano.

'Gracias por la visita y… ehm… encantada de conocerte' la francesa ya se había dado la vuelta para cuando Hermione estaba terminando la frase y Harry la vio sonreír de medio lado mientras clavaba su mirada azul en la de él.

'Estoy segura de que sí' murmuró con sarcasmo deteniéndose justo delante del moreno haciéndolo reír por lo bajo mientras el estómago volvía a retorcérsele. De veras la francesa no podía estar más acertada con sus suposiciones de que no le caía bien a la castaña después de aquella reacción 'Ha sido un placer conocerte y hablar contigo, Harry. Espero poder repetirlo en alguna otra ocasión' le dijo a él antes de depositar un beso en su mejilla. Los cosquilleos en su estómago debido a la sorpresa, enseguida fueron aniquilados por otro nuevo pinchazo que lo hizo mirar a su mejor amiga, lo cuál sin duda logró que las mariposas en su pecho se volvieran locas antes de ser aplacadas por un enfado en crecimiento proveniente de cierta castaña que lo contemplaba como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos. Laurie abandonó la estancia y estalló la guerra.

'¿Te diviertes mucho?' le preguntó Hermione con tono de reproche.

'No todos los días puedo decir que te haya _sentido_celosa sólo porque una chica me ha besado la mejilla' respondió él, viéndola rodar los ojos mientras cruzaba los brazos contra su pecho.

'Por favor, Harry, ¿por qué habría de sentir celos yo, eh?' le dijo con tono condescendiente y él enarcó una ceja.

'Si no fue así, ¿por qué ahora que lo estás negando, te pones nerviosa?' Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada, lanzó un gruñido que sonó a algún comentario pronunciado con molestia y finalmente volteó sobre sí misma '¿A dónde vas?'

'A cualquier lado donde no tenga que seguir manteniendo esta estúpida conversación contigo' y Harry el lugar de mostrarse molesto por aquella respuesta, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y, silbando, abandonó la Enfermería en dirección a la sala común de Gryffindor, donde esperaba encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el rato hasta que tuviera que ir a hacer la ronda que McGonagall le había encomendado.

Sólo esperaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y que, al regresar de sus labores, Hermione estuviera ya instalada de regreso en la Torre de Premios Anuales. Sabía que no aceptaría de ninguna forma hablar con él, pero no le importaba porque teniéndola más cerca estaba seguro de que conciliaría mejor el sueño.

.

.

Horas después, Harry caminaba arrastrando los pies a lo largo de uno de los pasillos del quinto piso percatándose de que en realidad las rondas – aunque no podía decirse que hubiera hecho muchas -, solamente las había disfrutado por la compañía de Hermione. Y no sólo por el simple hecho de estar con ella, claro que aquel era un factor importante a tener en cuenta, sino también porque al menos había tenido a alguien con quien hablar, distraerse.

Recorrer aquellos solitarios pasillos porque sí era lo más aburrido que había tenido que hacer jamás, incluso más que escribir un pergamino de medio metro para Historia de la Magia, y eso era mucho decir. ¿Dónde estaba Peeves cuando se necesitaba? Odiaba al poltergeist, pero de dar señales de vida tendría un poco de acción. Con aburrimiento consultó el reloj y no pudo hacer más que lanzar un gruñido al ver que todavía tenía que seguir con la ronda durante al menos diez minutos más. Merlín, el tiempo nunca antes se le había pasado tan despacio.

Volvía a encontrarse en el pasillo que había recorrido por primera vez y no pudo más que suspirar de cansancio, rodando los ojos. ¿McGonagall tenía alguna forma de saber si él realizaba su ronda completa o simplemente podría girar sobre sus talones y dirigirse a las escaleras cambiantes para regresar a la Torre de Gryffindor? Se detuvo en seco cuando de pronto, y sin venir a cuento, fue invadido por una extraña sensación que le comprimió el pecho. Frunció el ceño. Era bien cierto que él estaba molesto por haber tenido que dar vueltas como un idiota por un piso en el que no había encontrado ni siquiera a un solo fantasma, pero no creía que fuera como para desear golpear a nadie.

'Hermione' susurró entonces, comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo y, sin importarle en lo más mínimo en ese momento el estarse retirando de su ronda antes de lo debido, echó a correr en dirección a las escaleras cambiantes sintiendo que aquella furia aumentaba.

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba vacía cuando traspasó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y tomó el pasillo de la izquierda para dirigirse hacia la Torre de Premios Anuales, donde se encontró con Mary mirando por encima de su hombro. Cuando le dijo la contraseña, la mujer del retrato se sobresaltó y lo contempló con expresión de susto, apresurándose a permitirle el paso mientras le decía algo que él no llegó a escuchar puesto que, tan pronto como la estancia que compartía con Hermione apareció ante él, todo sonido fue aplacado por el de los gritos.

'¡Estoy harta de tus celos, Ron! ¡Harta!' escuchó gritar a su mejor amiga y su estómago se contrajo mientras, sin poder evitarlo, apretaba la mandíbula y los puños.

'¡Y tú qué! ¡Acabas prácticamente de acusarme de haberte sido infiel con Luna!' Harry abrió los ojos ligeramente más de lo normal y avanzó unos pasos más, consciente de que los gritos provenían del dormitorio de su mejor amiga.

'¡Lo que hice fue preguntarte si había sucedido algo entre vosotros! ¡Preguntarte! ¡Y tú en lugar de responder sí o no, me saliste por la tangente culpándome de recibir visitas de Viktor en la Enfermería como si yo pudiera hacer algo al respecto!' el moreno tragó saliva y mordió su labio inferior.

¿Debería de interrumpirlos antes de que llegaran a las varitas? Porque jamás había escuchado a Hermione gritar de esa forma y, por lo que podía sentir, estaba tan enfadada que no dudaba por un momento que maldeciría a su mejor amigo hasta el próximo siglo si las cosas seguían así.

'¡Podrías decirle que no fuera a verte!'

'¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan irracional, Ronald Weasley! ¿¡Tu puedes tener amigos del sexo opuesto y yo no!'

'¿¡Y sí tú puedes prohibirme a mí cosas y yo a ti no!' contraatacó el pelirrojo.

'¿¡Cuándo, en el nombre de Merlín, te he prohibido yo algo!' Harry suspiró tras ese último interrogante de su mejor amiga, sintiendo dentro de él cómo la furia comenzaba a disiparse, transformándose en rabia al tiempo que el estómago se le encogía de congoja.

Hermione estaba a punto de derrumbarse y lo sabía, y él no quería que eso sucediera pudiendo evitarlo. Tomando una bocanada de aire y tratando de controlar sus ansias por golpear a su mejor amigo por haberla conducido hasta tal extremo, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta cerrada del dormitorio de la castaña.

'¿¡Me vas a decir que acaso no me pondrías encantada una cadena en torno al cuello para que no me moviera de tu lado!' el ojiverde sintió su corazón encogerse. Sin duda aquel comentario había sido de lo más inapropiado.

'¿Es así cómo me ves, Ron?' Hermione bajó considerablemente el tono de voz y Harry llevó una mano al picaporte de la puerta, abriéndola de par en par. Ambos jóvenes que se encontraban en el interior del cuarto lo miraron, entre sorprendidos y avergonzados.

'No pensaba interrumpiros, pero creo que la discusión se os ha ido un poco de las manos' dijo mientras los miraba de manera intermitente y sentía que todas las emociones que lo recorrían comenzaban a desaparecer lentamente.

'Sí. A mí también me lo parece' dijo Ron con un tono de voz brusco, alterado 'Será mejor que me vaya y sigamos en otro momento'

'¿Y para cuándo eso suceda, serás capaz de responder sin darle la vuelta a la tortilla?' le dijo Hermione antes de que el pelirrojo echara a andar hacia la puerta, donde Harry se había apartado ya a un lado para permitirle el paso. Ron se detuvo de espaldas a ella, tenso, y el ojiverde clavó sus ojos en los de él recibiendo una mirada de súplica por parte de su mejor amigo 'Si no estás feliz conmigo… Si deseas estar con alguien más… Sólo dímelo' la voz de la castaña temblaba y Harry tragó saliva sintiendo cómo el corazón se le encogía, tanto por ella como por él. Jamás le había gustado verla triste y mucho menos en esas circunstancias 'Sólo dímelo y-'

'Lo mismo, exactamente lo mismo, te digo yo a ti' respondió Ron y, sin añadir nada más ni escuchar los llamados de Hermione pidiéndole que se detuviera, abandonó el dormitorio.

'Regreso en cinco minutos' anunció Harry en un impulso, apresurándose a seguir a su mejor amigo antes siquiera de pensar dos veces lo que estaba haciendo 'Ron' lo llamó en el momento en el que el pelirrojo atravesaba el retrato de Mary y éste volteó hacia él poniendo los ojos en blanco. El moreno se acercó hasta su mejor amigo y lo tomó de un brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor sabiéndola libre de alumnos que pudieran escuchar su conversación.

'¿Qué es lo que quieres, Harry? Porque en este instante no estoy de humor para soportar reproches, así que, ¿te importaría dejarlos para mañana?' comentó el pelirrojo al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre una de las butacas frente al fuego lanzando un suspiro. El ojiverde permaneció de pie, contemplándolo con las manos en sus caderas.

'Al menos sabes que los mereces' le dijo tras chasquear la lengua cuando lo vio enterrar su rostro en sus manos. Ron suspiró y peinó su pelo hacia atrás con los dedos, descubriendo su cara para contemplarlo con expresión de culpabilidad.

'Comienzo a pensar de veras que lo único que tengo en común con Hermione es que ambos sabemos cómo sacarnos de quicio mutuamente' suspiró, desesperado '¿Pero es que cómo se le ocurre preguntarme de manera tan directa si Luna y yo nos estamos viendo a sus espaldas?'

'¿Lo estáis haciendo?' espetó Harry sin rodeos y sosteniéndole la mirada.

'Por supuesto que no' respondió Ron tras varios segundos dedicados a contemplarlo con indignación.

'¿Y por qué no le contestaste así a Hermione para evitaros la discusión?'

'Porque puedo aceptar que tú me lo preguntes teniendo en cuenta lo que te dije en Grimmauld Place. Pero viniendo de ella, la duda ofende' explicó el pelirrojo con las mejillas sonrojadas. Harry chasqueó una vez más y se acercó a una butaca que había al lado de la de su mejor amigo, recordando sin poder evitarlo ciertas conversaciones que había tenido con Hermione, y en las cuales cierta rubia de Ravenclaw había llegado a ganarse cierto protagonismo.

'¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo debió de tomarle a Hermione decidirse a hacerte esa pregunta, Ron?' le preguntó tras varios segundos de silencio, llevando al ojiazul a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido '¿Cuándo comenzó a gustarte Luna?' Ron entreabrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla al tiempo que de nuevo apartaba sus ojos de los del moreno.

'Una tarde de diciembre, simplemente pestañeé mientras conversábamos acerca de-'

'Diciembre, vale' lo interrumpió Harry con incomodidad, recibiendo al instante una mirada de reproche '¿Crees que me interesa saber los detalles teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias?' le preguntó entonces y el pelirrojo ladeó la cabeza, considerando la respuesta.

'Tienes razón' Ron se sonrojó y bajó la mirada a su regazo para fijarla en sus manos '¿Qué me estabas diciendo?' el moreno enarcó una ceja.

'Que Hermione lleva desde incluso antes de diciembre queriendo hacerte esa pregunta acerca de ti y de Luna' dijo con cansancio, recibiendo un ceño fruncido como respuesta de su mejor amigo 'Recuerdo que una vez, mientras hacíamos los deberes, me comentó que… que sentía envidia de tu relación con Luna' el pelirrojo se mostró incrédulo ante las palabras pronunciadas por su mejor amigo 'Os observó una tarde mientras estabais en el lago. En realidad bajó allí para reunirse con vosotros, pero me dijo que no se atrevió a acercarse… Recuerdo de forma vívida que me dijo que, de hacerlo e interrumpiros, se sentiría como si rompiera el equilibrio del universo'

'¿Cuándo fue eso?' preguntó, extrañado. Harry se encogió de hombros.

'Estabais en el lago, por tanto hacía buen tiempo. Calcula que entre septiembre y octubre' respondió, pensativo.

'Pero por aquel entonces yo no-'

'Lo sé, pero es para que te hagas a una idea del tiempo que Hermione lleva pensando que tú has dejado de ver a Luna como… Lunática Lovegood' explicó con condescendencia, apresurándose a humedecerse los labios mientras Ron fruncía todavía más el ceño pareciendo que meditaba algo 'Cuando Hermione te dijo antes que si querías estar con otra persona se lo dijeras… Probablemente hablaba enserio' el pelirrojo produjo un respingo, sonriendo con sorna.

'¿Y crees que yo no cuándo le contesté que lo mismo le decía yo a ella?' Harry rodó los ojos 'No tienes idea de lo rara que ha estado las últimas semanas conmigo. Apenas deja que me acerque a ella y tengo suerte si consigo que acepte darme un beso sin verme obligado a robárselo. ¿Te parece acaso que eso es propio de alguien que quiere estar con una persona?'

El ojiverde lanzó un suspiro y desvió su mirada hacia la chimenea, consciente de que parte de ese comportamiento de la castaña era culpa suya, y de la poción. Obviamente ella sabía desde mucho antes que él que estaba funcionando y, por lo tanto, había eludido hacerlo sentir incómodo al creer que el moreno también era consciente de que sentía emociones ajenas a él cuando no era así. O al menos no se había dado cuenta de ello al creer que los efectos habían sido eliminados.

'¿Crees que quizá actúe así conmigo porque de verdad piensa que le soy infiel con Luna?' Harry se humedeció los labios una vez más y, devolviendo sus atenciones al pelirrojo, se encogió de hombros.

'No lo sé' y en parte sabía que mentía. Pero sólo en parte, porque jamás podría saber qué pasaba por la mente de su mejor amiga para comportarse de esa forma y más cuando él había pensado que, hasta esa discusión que acababa de interrumpir, sus dos mejores amigos estaban bien como pareja.

'Esperaré unos días a que se calme y hablaré con ella de esto con tranquilidad' Harry enarcó una ceja.

'¿Esperarás unos días?' le preguntó, sarcástico.

'¿Acaso no viste como estaba o qué? Hablaré con ella mañana si es ella quien se acerca en son de paz, sino ni loco iré yo. ¿Crees que quiero vérmelas de nuevo con sus canarios?' Ron tenía expresión de susto y Harry rodó los ojos antes de suspirar una vez más.

'Como tú veas' le dijo al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Ya no le quedaba nada más por decirle a Ron y, ya que se había tranquilizado, consideró que era el momento oportuno para regresar a junto Hermione 'Iré a ver qué tal está' anunció a su amigo, quien también se puso en pie apresurándose a envolverlo en un abrazo tosco.

'Gracias, Harry' el moreno le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y, tan pronto como lo soltó, se alejó de él contemplándolo como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas. ¿De dónde había salido tanto afecto repentino?

'Buenas noches, Ron' el pelirrojo le deseó suerte y, tras una última mirada compartida, cada uno tomó su camino hacia sus respectivos dormitorios.

Harry atravesó el retrato de Mary disculpándose con ella por haberla incomodado a tan altas horas, mas a ella no pareció importarle demasiado aún a pesar de que lo había recibido bostezando. Le deseó las buenas noches y el moreno hizo lo mismo antes de acceder a la silenciosa torre que compartía con su mejor amiga. Tomando aliento y sintiendo cómo los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban, se dirigió al cuarto de la castaña y llamó a la puerta sin obtener una respuesta inmediata.

Esperó varios segundos y volvió a llamar, terminando por fruncir el ceño cuando no escuchó sonido alguno que le indicara que Hermione estaba en el interior. Tomó el picaporte, pero no fue capaz de girarlo, comprendiendo entonces que había sellado la puerta. Lanzó un suspiro y apoyó la frente contra la superficie de madera, maldiciendo repetidas veces, segundos antes de voltear sobre sus talones para introducirse en su dormitorio con la sensación de que esa noche no pegaría ojo de ninguna forma.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

N/A:

Tensión en el paraíso! JAJA.

Hola a tods! Qué tal estáis? Espero que bien, sin duda alguna, porque este que acabáis de leer es probablemente el capítulo más largo que, por el momento, tiene esta historia. Creí que jamás lo terminaría tanto como pensaba que me volvería loca de todas las veces que modifiqué los diálogos y las situaciones. Al final me decanté porque reinara la paz y que la amistad estuviera por encima de todas las cosas, como habéis visto con vuestros propios ojos. Gracias por los mensajes. No ignoro en lo más mínimo vuestras peticiones de que Hermione deje a Ron y, aunque yo también estoy deseando que ese romance termine... Bueno, cada cosa a su tiempo.  
>Un saludo enorme a tods y gracias!<br>Hasta la próxima publicación!


	31. Fomentando Tensión

**Capítulo 31****: Fomentando tensión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry se despertó esa mañana con la claridad que penetraba a través de las ventanas de su cuarto. Incorporándose sobre la cama buscó sus gafas y, nada más ponérselas, consultó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesilla de noche. Casi pasaban diez minutos de las siete de la mañana y lanzó un suspiro al contabilizar que apenas había dormido tres horas. Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón y lanzó un suspiro rascándose los ojos bajo las lentes, con cansancio. ¿Cómo era posible que con lo agotado que estaba se despertara tan temprano? ¡Y un domingo! ¿Cuándo se solucionarían sus problemas para poder dormir al menos las ocho horas recomendables? La respuesta se estampó contra sus narices cuando escuchó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse, indicándole que Hermione también estaba despierta. Ella era la causante principal de su falta de descanso.

Desde que Madame Pomfrey le había dado el alta permitiéndole regresar a su dormitorio, que le había comenzado a costar conciliar el sueño al haberse acostumbrado a la presencia de Hermione cerca de él. Lo tranquilizaba el abrir los ojos y ver que se encontraba bien, además de que, teniéndola a su lado, no sufría las pesadillas que lo atormentaban como aquella que había tenido antes de despertar sobresaltado en la Enfermería. Se suponía que esa noche debería de haber dormido como un bebé teniendo a la castaña a tan sólo varios metros de él, pero la preocupación porque no hubiera querido verlo después de que saliera corriendo detrás de Ron tras la pelea, le había quitado por completo el sueño.

Y era que, ¿por qué no había querido verlo? ¿Se habría enfadado con él por no haberse quedado a su lado? Mordió sus labios con fuerza y se incorporó, comprendiendo que sólo había una forma de responder a esos interrogantes. Apartando las mantas de un tirón volvió a incorporarse y saltó de la cama, calzándose las zapatillas a toda prisa mientras tomaba su varita de encima de la mesilla de noche. Acto seguido, se acercó al dormitorio de la castaña sin poder evitar que los nervios lo invadieran. ¿Y si no le abría, como anoche? Tomó aliento y alzó la mano apresurándose a acercar el puño cerrado hacia la puerta. Llamó tres veces golpeando con los nudillos y esperó por varios segundos. Al no obtener respuesta, insistió una vez más apretando la mandíbula sintiendo cómo el enfado comenzaba a escalarle a lo largo de la columna y, cuando la chica no respondió, no dudó ni por un segundo cuál sería su siguiente movimiento. Porque él no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Hermione le diera de lado sin antes explicarle sus razones para eludirlo, así que si ella no quería recibirlo por las buenas, lo haría por las malas. Apuntó con la varita al pestillo pronunciando el hechizo _Alohomora_y enseguida escuchó el chasquido de la cerradura, indicándole que había logrado romper el encantamiento con el que su mejor amiga la había sellado. Tomó el pomo y lo giró, empujando la puerta para abrirla. Y la expresión de enfado con la que esperaba enfrentar a la castaña se descompuso al instante de tenerla delante y, paralizado, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos salidos de órbita, vio cómo ella brincaba sobresaltada para recoger una toalla del suelo que pronto abrazó contra sí, cubriéndose.

'¡Harry!' le gritó con reproche en un chillido más agudo de lo normal, pero él apenas pareció percatarse de ese detalle, como tampoco de que su mejor amiga lo contemplaba como si deseara asesinarlo mientras su rostro era cubierto por un sonrojo inverosímil.

Su mirada chocolate lo contempló con incredulidad al no poder creerse que ni siquiera se hubiera movido en lo más mínimo a pesar de su grito e, indignada y avergonzada porque todavía la siguiera mirando, alargó un brazo para tomar uno de los cojines de la cama, lanzándoselo con la esperanza de hacerlo reaccionar. Pero Harry ni se enteró de que algo mullido acababa de golpearlo en el pecho y sus ojos, todavía abiertos de par en par, seguían fijos en el lugar en el que ahora reposaban las manos de la castaña manteniendo la toalla firmemente sujeta contra su pecho sin poder creerse que de veras acabara de ver sus-.

'¡Harry James Potter!'

Agitó al fin la cabeza tras el grito furioso de Hermione y pestañeó varias veces, volteándose con brusquedad para darle la espalda mientras un calor apabullante le recorría el cuerpo hasta situarse sobre sus mejillas. No podía ser posible que de veras se hubiera quedado pasmado observándola. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había dejado que su mejor amiga viera su lado más pervertido? ¿Dos segundos? ¿Cinco? Suplicaba porque no fuera más que eso, o estaba seguro de que terminaría por degollarlo. Pero, ¿y qué podría haber hecho él? La visión que se había presentado ante sus ojos lo había inhabilitado por completo de sus facultades físicas. Estaba seguro de que su parálisis incluso se debía a que la imagen le había provocado un cortocircuito en el cerebro, incapacitándolo de enviar órdenes a sus órganos hasta que el problema pudiera ser solucionado. Porque cuando había abierto la puerta esperando ver por fin a su mejor amiga, jamás pensó que vería… tanto.

'¿Piensas quedarte ahí?' le preguntó Hermione a su espalda con tono de voz brusco y él brincó sobre sí mismo, apresurándose a murmurarle en balbuceos incomprensibles sus disculpas mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, cerrándola a toda velocidad después de haber buscado a tientas el picaporte al no atreverse siquiera a echar un vistazo sobre su hombro, por si sus hormonas de adolescente tomaban el control de sus acciones y cometía la estupidez de mirarla a ella de nuevo. De hacerlo, ya no sabía si las consecuencias a su atrevimiento serían varios maleficios que lo dejaran sin descendencia, o por la contra terminaría por ceder ante la terrible tentación de abalanzarse sobre ella.

Sacudió la cabeza. Debía de sacarse esa clase de pensamientos de la cabeza antes de que algo en su cuerpo reaccionara ante tales sugerencias. Sudando como nunca lo había hecho, lanzó un suspiro y se llevó las manos a la cabeza percatándose de que todavía no había cerrado la boca sino hasta que lo hizo para tragar saliva y humedecer sus labios secos. La imagen de los pechos de Hermione todavía no había abandonado su mente, como si todavía pudiera verlos frente a él hasta el punto en el que se vio obligado a agitar una vez más la cabeza, suplicando porque se desvaneciera aquella imagen. Sintiéndose de cierta forma como un completo pervertido, cerró los ojos y se llevó los dedos a las sienes frotándolas con fuerza. No debería de estar pensando en los pechos de Hermione. Ni en ellos, ni tampoco en la braguita de flores que llevaba como única prenda en el momento en el que él decidió no respetar su privacidad. Merlín, era la segunda vez que abría la puerta de su dormitorio sin antes ser invitado y estaba seguro de que en esa ocasión no lograría controlar tan bien sus pensamientos como lo había hecho después de aquella en la que la había sorprendido vistiendo ropa interior blanca. Y si no lograba mantener esos recuerdos bajo llave en un lugar recóndito de su cerebro, estaba seguro de que no sólo terminaría por volverse loco, sino que también acabaría muerto a manos de su mejor amiga. Porque Hermione podía sentir lo mismo que él y sabría que-. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron en ese preciso instante mientras de nuevo abría los ojos de par en par.

Brincó sobre sí mismo y entró a toda prisa en su dormitorio cerrando la puerta para apoyar su espalda contra ésta, aterrado ante la idea de que la castaña hubiera podido sentir de veras su excitación y estuviera vistiéndose a toda prisa para acudir a darle muerte entre terribles sufrimientos. ¿Debería de esconderse en alguna parte? ¿Dónde diablos había guardado su capa de invisibilidad? Trató de moverse, pero las rodillas le temblaban tanto y tales eran los cosquilleos que le habían invadido el pecho que acabó por deslizarse hasta poyar sus manos y rodillas en el suelo, quedándose a cuatro patas. Y bueno, siempre podría gatear hasta su baúl y meterse dentro de él, bajo su capa. Hermione de seguro no lo buscaría allí.

En ese instante escuchó el suave golpeteo en su puerta y el estómago se le puso del revés. Abrió los ojos de par en par y, de un salto, se puso en pie apresurándose a moverse de un lado a otro de su dormitorio sin saber muy bien qué debería de hacer.

'¿Harry?' la voz suave de Hermione lo tornó todavía más nervioso de lo que ya de por sí estaba. No podía encararla y mucho menos cuando la imagen de su desnudez parcial todavía flotaba en su mente como un virus del que era complicado librarse. El calor lo envolvió y miró a los lados. ¿Saltar por la ventana era una opción como modo rápido de escape? 'Harry, necesitamos hablar para que te tranquilices. Me estás poniendo frenética con todas las emociones que puedo sentir emanando de ti' añadió la chica con frustración y él mordió con fuerza su labio inferior. Si la tenía delante en ese momento, ¿qué pasaría?

_Te matará antes siquiera de que puedas pensar en lo mucho que deseas besarla. Es la segunda vez que irrumpes en su dormitorio sin ser invitado antes, ¿esperas una felicitación?_, le dijo una voz en su cabeza y él se sobresaltó al comprobar que, por muy enfermizo que aquello resultara, sonaba exactamente igual a la de su mejor amiga.

'Esto es más complicado de lo que en realidad crees. Así que, por favor, hablémoslo y… tratemos de no pensar demasiado en ello por muy difícil que nos resulte' le dijo de manera atropellada la castaña, todavía al otro lado de la puerta.

'Yo-yo creo q-que es mejor esperar a otro m-momento' respondió él, terminando por morderse la lengua mientras maldecía internamente. En ese instante podía sentir los nervios apoderándose de todo su ser y, aún cuando sabía que no pertenecían solo a él, no pudo más que intentar aplacarlos para que dejaran de torturarlo. Fue una misión imposible, sobre todo cuando de pronto la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y al fin pudo ver a Hermione, vestida con unos vaqueros y una camisa, de pie bajo el umbral mirándolo con el rostro sonrojado y una clara expresión de reproche en sus facciones.

'¿Puedes intentar tranquilizarte?' le preguntó, molesta 'Enserio no estás ayudando en lo más mínimo'

'Créeme que me gustaría, pero no es tan fácil'

'Si al menos hubieras esperado a que yo te abriera, nada de esto habría sucedido' le espetó la castaña con tono de reproche y él vio que acababa de bajar la mirada hacia el suelo. Sus mejillas no dejaban de tornarse más rojas con el paso de los segundos y él estaba seguro de que su propio rostro no debía de presentar un aspecto muy distinto al de un tomate maduro.

'Creí que no querías abrirme porque te habías enfadado conmigo' rebatió, frustrado 'De haber sabido que estabas…' la señaló con ambas manos, aunque sin atreverse a pronunciar la poca cantidad de ropa con la que la había encontrado minutos atrás 'Realmente quería verte, pero no hasta ese punto' ella de pronto abrió la boca, pareciendo sentirse insultada por ese comentario.

'Discúlpame, pero por lo que he podido sentir hace un rato me parece que no se trata precisamente de algo que no te haya gustado' le dijo con indignación y al tiempo que colocaba las manos en sus caderas. Harry la contempló con la boca entreabierta. ¿Aquello de veras le había sonado a reproche o era que estaba volviéndose completamente loco?

'¿Q-Qué?' preguntó con voz temblorosa y tras haber sacudido la cabeza a los lados.

'¡Me pones nerviosa!' exclamó ella de pronto 'Puedo sentir tantas cosas a la vez que ya ni siquiera sé lo que digo' añadió llevándose las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y gruñir contra sus palmas 'Es verdaderamente horrible que la sensación de vergüenza sea aplacada por la revolución de hormonas adolescentes' su voz sonaba ahogada debido a que hablaba contra las palmas de sus manos.

'L-lo siento' y era una disculpa honesta, porque realmente lo último que necesitaba era tener en su mente una imagen de Hermione medio desnuda. No haría más que complicarle la existencia, de eso estaba más que seguro.

'Te juro que te habría dado una patada en las pelotas de muy buena gana si no fuera porque temía perder la poca dignidad que me quedaba en el intento' espetó la chica justo después de descubrir su rostro para cruzar los brazos contra su pecho al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada asesina. Harry tragó saliva al sentir su enfado en carnes propias y, entonces, el temor de morir degollado a manos de su mejor amiga regresó a él '¿Te vale como amenaza para que aprendas a respetar la privacidad de una chica, o prefieres que hable de hechizos malintencionados?' le preguntó después de que él no dijera nada. El moreno se limitó a asentir a toda velocidad y ella chasqueó la lengua '¿Y sería de más pedirte que comiences a poner todo tu empeño en aprender Oclumancia? Porque créeme que no tengo demasiadas ganas de que Nina vea nada que no le incumbe' Harry abrió los ojos de par en par.

'P-por supuesto' Hermione lo contempló durante varios segundos y, después de haber parecido meditar algo con aplomo, lanzó un suspiro.

'Como no nos apresuremos a bajar al Gran Comedor nos perderemos el desayuno' le dijo con un tono mucho menos brusco del que había empleado hasta entonces y, echándole un último vistazo al moreno, cerró la puerta dejándolo a solas.

Harry tragó saliva y suspiró, aliviado por conservar todavía toda su anatomía.

.

.

'¿Dónde habéis dejado a Ron?' preguntó Ginny contemplándolos ceñuda cuando ambos llegaron al Gran Comedor para el desayuno caminando a una distancia prudencial el uno del otro. Harry tomó asiento a un lado de Neville mientras que Hermione, tensa por más motivos que por lo que el interrogante de la pelirroja le había hecho recordar de la noche anterior, lo hizo al otro produciendo un sonoro bufido. No añadió nada más y Ginny hizo una mueca de no comprender qué le sucedía mientras clavaba sus ojos castaños en un Harry que apretó los labios centrando sus atenciones en la preparación de su desayuno, incómodo.

'Todavía estaba dormido cuando yo abandoné el dormitorio' dijo entonces Neville después de que nadie allí ofreciera una respuesta a la más joven del clan Weasley.

'Por supuesto' gruñó Hermione, ganándose la atención de su confusa _cuñada_.

'¿Qué ha hecho esta vez?' aquella pregunta iba sin duda dirigida a la castaña, mas los ojos de la pelirroja no estaban fijos en ella, sino en un Harry que hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener su vista fija en las galletas que en ese momento hundía en su taza de café con leche.

'Algo a lo que ya debería de estar más que habituada' espetó Hermione antes de morder con energía una tostada. Ginny mordió su labio inferior.

'¿De nuevo te ha sacado de quicio?' inquirió sin poder contenerse por más tiempo, llevando a Harry a rodar los ojos. Si seguía así, entonces su mejor amigo no sería el único que estuviera en la lista negra de la castaña en ese día. Y con ella, ya serían tres si lo pensaba con detenimiento, porque estaba seguro de que él había incluso llegado a superar la metedura de pata de Ron con lo que había hecho.

'Tiene ese don de desquiciarme, sí' dijo Hermione al fin y enviándole a la pelirroja tal mirada que Ginny se apresuró a mirar a otro lado hasta que, segundos después, se introdujo en la conversación que Parvati y Lavender estaban manteniendo acerca de acondicionadores para el pelo.

'Sin duda Ron tendría que instruirnos en su buen hacer con las mujeres' murmuró Neville aprovechando que Hermione parecía haberse fundido en la lectura de El Profeta de esa mañana. Seamus, sentado frente a ellos al lado de Ginny, ahogó una risa.

'Buenos días, chicos' el moreno vio cómo Neville soltaba la magdalena que estaba comiendo en ese momento, atragantado cuando de pronto Laurie Montblanc se situó detrás de un Seamus que palideció considerablemente tan pronto como echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro para ver a la francesa apoyando sus níveas manos sobre los hombros de Ginny. La pelirroja, saliendo de su charla acerca de productos capilares, miró a Laurie y le sonrió de medio lado para, en cuanto de nuevo clavó su vista al frente, rodar los ojos con una mueca de fastidio. Harry alzó las cejas.

'Buenos días' le dijo el moreno a la chica, feliz porque en esa ocasión su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado de forma traicionera a los encantos de la joven.

Aunque, pensándolo mejor, estaba tan concentrado en tratar de eludir de su mente la imagen de Hermione medio desnuda que estaba seguro de que en ese instante no podría apreciar belleza alguna. Y recordar aquello hizo que el estómago le brincara percatándose al instante de que la castaña, al sentirlo también, acababa de arrugar las esquinas del periódico entre sus manos. Apretó los labios para no sonreír, seguro de que ella había pensado que aquella reacción se debía a la presencia de Laurie y de nuevo volvía a dejarse llevar por los celos.

'Siento haberos molestado, pero la profesora McGonagall me pidió que viniera a comunicaros a los dos que desea hablar con vosotros en su despacho una vez hayáis terminado de desayunar' les dijo a Harry y a Hermione, contemplándolos de manera intermitente. Ambos intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

'Gracias, Laurie' le dijo la castaña con una falsa entonación de agradecimiento.

'No hay de qué' respondió la francesa, pareciendo divertida por la sonrisa que en ese momento se dibujaba en sus labios mientras mantenía su mirada azulada clavada en el ojiverde. El moreno enarcó una ceja. ¿Sería posible que de veras disfrutara tanto con que las mujeres trataran de disimular su desagrado por ella, o era que particularmente le gustaba molestar a Hermione? 'Harry, ha llegado a mis oídos que posees una _Nimbus Extreme_, ¿es verdad?' comentó de pronto y él estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva cuando sintió la furia proveniente de la castaña aferrándose a su pecho. Su mirada, sin embargo, recayó sobre los ojos de una Ginny que se tornaba cada vez más roja con el paso de los segundos.

'Sí' respondió casi sin voz y mientras de nuevo volvía a clavar sus ojos en los de la rubia francesa, quien de pronto apartó sus manos de Ginny para cubrir su boca con ellas.

'¿Me dejarías dar una vuelta algún día de estos?' preguntó con emoción impregnada en su voz y él tosió con fuerza después de que aquella furia ajena pareciera estarse cebando en acuchillarle el estómago.

'Los lunes y viernes tenemos entrenamiento de Quidditch en el campo, a las siete. Pásate por allí y-' ni siquiera terminó de hablar. Alguien acababa de darle una patada por debajo de la mesa y, tan pronto como echó un vistazo a su alrededor para tratar de averiguar quien había sido, vio los ojos de todos los que lo rodeaban clavados en él. Los de todos, menos los de una Hermione que parecía estar a punto de asesinar el periódico frente a ella por el modo en el que lo contemplaba en ese momento. Y creería que había sido ella, pero era del todo imposible debido a la distancia, así que su siguiente opción fue un Seamus que parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre él para alzarlo en sus hombros y sacarlo por la puerta como a un auténtico héroe.

'¿Lo dices enserio?' o bien Laurie no se había dado cuenta de nada, o lo disimulaba demasiado bien.

'Claro' la rubia dio un brinco sobre sí misma y, tras despedirse diciéndole que el lunes estaría sin falta en el campo de Quidditch a la hora acordada, se alejó a toda prisa para volver a tomar asiento al lado de Luna, en la mesa Ravenclaw.

'¡Harry!' chilló al fin Seamus haciendo exagerados ademanes de emoción con sus brazos y recibiendo al instante una mirada fulminante de una Ginny que de veras parecía estar al borde de estallar '¿Eres consciente de que tienes una cita con-?'

'Tiene veinticinco años' la pelirroja no permitió que el chico terminara la frase y en ese instante mantenía sus ojos castaños fijos en los de un Harry que no hizo otra cosa que encogerse de hombros.

'Ya lo sé. Al igual que sé que no me estaba pidiendo una cita, ni mucho menos' respondió con tranquilidad, aunque no podía decirse que la sintiera precisamente. Las emociones que Hermione le enviaba a su organismo expresaban cualquier cosa menos calma y Merlín que su odio por aquella chica debía ser intenso por la forma en la que aplacaban a cualquier cosa que él pudiera estar sintiendo. La contempló de reojo, viéndola morder su tostada y masticarla apretando de tal forma la mandíbula que agradeció no ser rebanada de pan.

'¿Acaso se lo has preguntado?' Ginny volvió a la carga con sus preguntas y él de nuevo la miró, esta vez sin poder creerse que no pudiera controlarse y tener al menos la boca cerrada para no dar qué hablar en los pasillos de aquel gigantesco castillo.

'Digamos que escuché cómo se lo decía a alguien' su mirada se cruzó con la de Hermione durante una milésima de segundo.

'Ya' Ginny se puso en pie de forma brusca y, como alma que lleva al diablo, se alejó a pasos agigantados hacia las puertas de roble.

'No lo supera, amigo. No sé qué les haces, que las tienes a todas locas' el comentario de Seamus no agradó al ojiverde en lo más mínimo y le envió una mirada que se lo hizo saber muy bien 'Hey, lo siento. Tampoco es necesario tratar de asesinar con la mente, ¿vale?' el chico meneó la cabeza y miró a Neville '¿Esa partida de cartas aún está en pie?' le preguntó.

'Claro' los dos se levantaron y Harry lanzó un bufido, apresurándose a centrarse por completo en su desayuno mientras todavía podía sentir la inquietud de Hermione torturándolo. Masticando sus galletas se volteó hacia ella y alzó las cejas al ver que de nuevo volvía a mantener la mirada fija en El Profeta, aún cuando no parecía estar prestando atención a lo que allí estaba escrito.

'Ni se te ocurra decir nada, Harry, o te juro que irás de aquí al despacho de McGonagall esquivando hechizos' le dijo con tono brusco y él abrió los ojos de par en par, tragando.

'Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo' respondió, ciertamente asustado porque pudiera de veras cumplir su amenaza. Desde luego por lo que él podía sentir, no dudaba en que sería posible.

.

.

'Veo que ha recordado la contraseña, señor Potter' le dijo la profesora McGonagall tan pronto como él y Hermione accedieron al interior de su despacho después de llamar a la puerta y de que la castaña le reprochara que en ese caso sí hubiera esperado a ser invitado a pasar. El ojiverde, sonrojado por la indirecta de su mejor amiga, le permitió el paso a ella primero observando cómo parecía sobresaltarse por algo.

Y en cuanto él entró también y dejó que su mirada cayera en el retrato de Dumbledore, supo muy bien por qué. Hermione todavía no lo había visto desde que su cuerpo inerte había sido hallado en uno de los patios de la escuela y sin duda el tenerlo allí, concentrado en algo que había sobre la mesa del despacho de Minerva como si no se hubiera inmutado por la llegada de los dos jóvenes, la había impactado.

'Albus, ya están aquí. Deja eso' los ojos de Harry recayeron en el tablero de ajedrez que había sobre el enorme escritorio de caoba frente a la profesora y enseguida entendió qué era lo que mantenía a su antiguo mentor y director tan ensimismado. Lo vio alzar un dedo, indicándole que esperase un segundo y Minerva, lanzando un bufido, tomó con gracia su varita y la agitó para hacer desaparecer el tablero de la mesa. Dumbledore gruñó de fastidio.

'¡Estaba a punto de encontrar la forma de librarme del jaque!' exclamó con el tono caprichoso de un niño pequeño al que acaban de apagarle el televisor cuando estaba viendo su serie de dibujos preferidos.

'El señor Potter y la señorita Granger están aquí' insistió Minerva en caso de que no la hubiera escuchado.

'Lo sé. Me lo dijiste antes' sus ojos azules se desplazaron hacia la entrada del despacho y enseguida una sonrisa sincera curvó sus labios '¡Harry, Hermione! ¡Acercaos!' exclamó alzando sus manos para señalarles las dos sillas que había libres al otro lado de la mesa a donde se encontraba. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad por su repentino buen humor y enseguida obedecieron, tomando asiento frente a Albus y Minerva '¿Cómo está avanzando tu recuperación, Hermione? Tengo entendido que anoche abandonaste la Enfermería'

'Bien, profesor. Gracias' respondió la chica con timidez.

'Ahora ya no soy vuestro profesor, así que podéis llamarme Albus' comentó el hombre al tiempo que se acomodaba en la silla que ocupaba en su retrato 'Me han puesto al tanto de tu hazaña para rescatarla, Harry, y debo admitir que no he podido sentirme más orgulloso'

'Gracias, Albus' le dijo el moreno.

'Ahora a lo que iba… ¿No tenéis nada especial que contarme?' Harry vio cómo Minerva rodaba los ojos ante aquella pregunta del anciano, como si no pudiera creer que pudiera llegar a ser tan cotilla. El moreno y la castaña fruncieron sus ceños 'Severus me ha dicho que habéis estado en contacto' dijo mientras centraba sus atenciones en una Hermione que se removió incómoda en su asiento. El chico a su lado no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par al entender por dónde iban los tiros '¿Y bien?'

'Sí-sí, profe-… Albus' respondió Hermione 'Le envié una carta para-'

'Ya sé para qué' el antiguo director los contemplaba a ambos con las cejas alzadas en un gesto que de veras mostraba absoluto regocijo y ellos ni siquiera sabían muy bien por qué. ¿Cómo podía alegrarse tanto porque estuvieran compartiendo sus emociones, cuando ellos acababan de comprobar esa misma mañana que no habían podido cometer error más grande que tomar aquella maldita poción? 'Severus me puso al tanto de que habías vuelto a contactar con él cuando te diste cuenta de que los efectos no habían sido anulados, como te había indicado que sucedería en caso de no poder soportar el peso de la carga de otro. De haber sido así, significa que habéis usado sangre como ADN' Hermione se sonrojó y Harry no pudo hacer más que humedecerse los labios y preguntarse a dónde se suponía que los llevaría todo aquello 'Como podéis ver toda la parte teórica la domino, pero me falta la práctica. Lo que en sí me interesa saber es si se está… _intensificando_su poder'

'Y de qué manera' murmuró el moreno, recibiendo al instante un codazo en sus costillas propinado por su mejor amiga.

'¿Decías, Harry?' preguntó Dumbledore.

'Decía que al menos por su parte, sí. Yo todavía debo de estar en proceso de carga, o lo que sea que haga que lleguen con más retraso a mí sus efectos' respondió mientras frotaba su costado y enviaba a la castaña una mirada de reproche.

'¡Qué noticia tan excelente!' Harry y Hermione contemplaron al director con ojos asesinos 'Aunque obviamente vosotros todavía no parecéis haberos dado cuenta de sus ventajas' dijo entonces, borrando su amplia sonrisa.

'¿Ventajas?' preguntó la castaña, incrédula.

'Oh, sí' Dumbledore se humedeció los labios y tomó la taza de té, que hasta entonces les había pasado desapercibida, de sobre la mesita pequeña que tenía al lado de la silla. Bebió un sorbo y suspiró 'El caso es que el acto impulsivo de haberla tomado sin saber bien cuáles eran sus verdaderas cualidades al emplear sangre en lugar de cualquier otra fibra que hubiera aportado ADN, os ha situado en una posición muy… _aventajada_'

'Discúlpeme, profesor, pero a mí me parece que más bien ha llegado a complicarnos un poco la existencia' interrumpió Hermione con tono severo.

'Albus, por favor' la corrigió 'Y no dudo que también estáis teniendo vuestros contratiempos debido a las circunstancias, pero siempre hay que ver el lado bueno' Harry enarcó una ceja.

'¿Acaso lo hay?' preguntó, sarcástico. El director asintió mientras los contemplaba con los ojos ligeramente más abiertos de lo normal y se inclinaba tanto hacia adelante en la silla que incluso daba la sensación de estar a punto de abandonar su retrato.

'El que podáis compartir vuestras emociones' les dijo entonces en un susurro, como si en realidad les estuviera contando un secreto en lugar de decirles algo que ellos sabían de muy buena mano ya.

'¿Y se supone que ese es el lado bueno?' espetó Harry, molesto 'Vale que por momentos resulte divertido sentir lo mismo que ella, pero-' el codo de Hermione volvió a estamparse en sus costillas, silenciándolo.

'Os repito que pensáis de ese modo por las circunstancias, nada más' insistió el antiguo director sorbiendo un poco más de su té después de haberse recostado de nuevo en la silla 'Cuando éstas cambien, comprenderéis mejor de qué os hablo' los aludidos intercambiaron una nueva mirada de no entender nada y acto seguido regresaron sus atenciones al fallecido anciano 'Y ahora que todo está hablado, supongo que ya podéis iros' Harry alzó las cejas.

'¿Todo está hablado?' preguntó con incredulidad 'Llevo esperando desde el día de mi cumpleaños a que me digas-'

'Todo a su tiempo' lo interrumpió Albus.

'Pero-'

'Todo a su debido tiempo' repitió y, en lo que a una persona le toma pestañear, abandonó el retrato.

Harry contempló a la profesora McGonagall con la boca entreabierta y expresión de reproche, mas ella no hizo más que encogerse de hombros llevándolo a comprender que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Sin poder creerse que hubiera sido llamado al despacho de dirección para nada más que ser interrogado sin recibir siquiera una simple aclaración del por qué a tantas preguntas acerca de la poción que terminaría por volverlo loco, se puso en pie con indignación y volteó sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta sin tan siquiera molestarse en despedirse.

'Harry, espera' Hermione todavía descendía las escaleras de caracol de la Gárgola cuando él ya había llegado a la mitad del pasillo. Se detuvo y la contempló por encima del hombro 'No es necesario que me digas nada. Yo tampoco entiendo una mierda de lo que ha pasado ahí arriba, pero…'

'¿Hay peros? Porque enserio me parece que sólo se ha burlado de nosotros' le dijo a su mejor amiga con tono brusco, retomando su andar tan pronto como la chica lo alcanzó.

'Quizá…' comentó ella, dubitativa.

'¿Quizá?' preguntó, todavía más incrédulo porque de veras Hermione pudiera considerar alguna otra opción.

'¿Por qué habría de mostrarse de tan buen humor ante algo que a nosotros obviamente nos está complicando la existencia? Es probable que esa poción de veras tenga sus ventajas' Harry se detuvo sin poder creer que de veras estuviera considerando el hacerle caso a lo que decía aquel anciano que comenzaba a considerar demente.

'A la mierda las ventajas. A la mierda todo. Pagaría lo que fuera para poder deshacerme de sus efectos en este mismo instante y así no tener que compartir contigo sentimientos, ni sensaciones de ningún tipo' el semblante de Hermione se mostró dolido y él maldijo por lo bajo en cuanto pudo sentir cómo su estómago se encogía dolorosamente comprendiendo que acababa de lastimarla con aquel comentario que bien podría haberse guardado para sí.

'Pues a veces bien que pareces disfrutarlos' susurró la chica con voz entrecortada apresurándose a retomar su andar a lo largo del pasillo, alejándose de él.

Y Harry, que no podía evitar sentirse la peor de las personas por el dolor que le estaba provocando a su mejor amiga, maldijo una vez más y echó a correr tras ella, tomándola de la muñeca para detenerla. En el instante preciso de tocarla, sintió una corriente recorrerle el brazo que lo hizo tirar de ella, volteándola de forma brusca. Hermione produjo un respingo de sorpresa y giró sobre sí misma hasta que se quedó cara a cara con él, tan cerca que él podía sentir su respiración agitada acariciándole el rostro mientras decenas de cosquilleos se agolpaban en el interior de su organismo, torturándolo.

'Suéltame, Harry' le pidió ella forcejeando para liberar su muñeca, mas él no obedeció a su mandato, sino que, en un impulso que nació en lo más profundo de su ser, la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él hasta que sus cuerpos se encontraron. Y al instante se sintió mareado por la cantidad de sensaciones que lo envolvieron.

'No quieres que lo haga' le respondió en un susurro mientras era incapaz de apartar la mirada del rostro de su mejor amiga hasta que sus orbes se posaron sobre sus labios rosados.

'Harry… No' Hermione se separó de él de forma brusca y retrocedió 'N-no' añadió con voz temblorosa.

'Quiero besarte' Harry se acercó una vez más a ella 'Y tú también quieres que lo haga. Puedo sentirlo' le dijo en voz baja, sin poder creerse que de verdad en ningún momento hubiera podido percibir ni una sola emoción que le indicara rechazo por parte de ella, sino más bien todo lo contrario.

'Veo que ya no te importa tanto el sentir lo mismo que-'

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que en ese instante Harry no pudo contenerse por más tiempo y se abalanzó sobre ella tomándola de la nuca para unir sus labios en un beso firme que llevó a la chica a tensarse por completo. Y entonces, el ojiverde pudo sentir cómo se relajaba en su abrazo urgente suspirando y colocando las manos a los lados de su rostro para atraerlo más hacia ella, al tiempo que el beso dejaba de ser tan sólo la presión de una boca contra otra para tornarse apasionado. Y si el primer beso que habían compartido había sido mucho mejor que volar, el moreno no sabría cómo calificar ese que de ahora. Cuando sus lenguas se rozaron por primera vez Harry sintió que las rodillas le fallaban mientras permitía que un gemido de placer se mezclara con aquel que también había producido una Hermione que en ese instante se aferraba a él besándolo con tal intensidad, que él pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo. Sin poder detenerse, y sin desearlo tampoco, descendió con sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la castaña notando que ahora era ella quien ejercía presión en su nuca para evitar que se separara, sus lenguas y sus labios combatiendo en un mano a mano que él esperaba nunca tuviera fin.

Un fuerte chasquido de una armadura a lo lejos fue lo que hizo que Hermione de pronto volviera en sí y se separase de él de un brinco respirando de manera errática y echando un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Harry, sin importarle en lo más mínimo qué había sido aquello que había roto el momento mágico, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en ella con el corazón agitado y con un nudo formándose en el centro de su pecho sin poderse creerse de veras lo que acababa de suceder entre él y su mejor amiga.

'Creo que nadie nos ha visto' dijo Hermione sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente, sino prestando atención a ambos lados del pasillo como si esperara que de un momento a otro alguien apareciera.

'¿Está vez tampoco quieres hablar de lo que ha sucedido?' le preguntó Harry sin miramientos y consiguiendo que al fin clavara sus ojos del color del chocolate en los de él, sobresaltada.

'Yo-'

'Señor Potter, señorita Granger, qué sorpresa encontrarlos por esta zona tan alejada de sus dependencias habituales' ambos jóvenes se voltearon a toda velocidad hacia Nina VanHoor, quien los contemplaba en ese instante con una ceja ligeramente enarcada mientras se detenía a unos metros de ellos.

'Veníamos de…' Hermione entrecerró los ojos mientras señalaba con el dedo pulgar hacia su espalda '¿De dónde sale usted, profesora?' le preguntó entonces, cortando por completo su explicación.

'¿Qué quiere decir con eso, señorita Granger?' la mujer continuaba con su ceja enarcada y no dejaba de mirarlos a ambos de manera intermitente.

'Acabo de-' la castaña echó de nuevo un vistazo a ambos lados del pasillo frunciendo todavía más el ceño 'Nada' comentó finalmente, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si hubiera algo que no pudiera creerse.

'¿Está segura?' la mujer fijó sus ojos en los de ella y Hermione se quedó varios segundos sosteniéndole la mirada antes de asentir y dirigir sus orbes a otro lado, pareciendo confusa y de cierta forma sobresaltada. O al menos eso le parecía haber sentido al moreno 'Está bien. Entonces seguiré mi camino hacia el despacho de Minerva. Debo comunicarle que es necesario que me ausente unos días' dijo 'Lo que me lleva a decirle, señor Potter, que el martes no podré impartirle sus clases de Oclumancia y Legeremancia. Pero no se preocupe. Tonks, aunque no suponga un auténtico reto, se ha ofrecido a cubrir mi puesto ese día' informó entonces.

'¿Tonks?' preguntó el ojiverde, confuso.

'Eso es… Es la única opción que tenemos, me temo. Se reunirá con usted en el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras el martes, a la hora habitual' explicó 'Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que atender' y sin más, se alejó de ellos a paso rápido.

'¿Tonks sabe algo de Oclumencia y Legeremancia?' preguntó el moreno sin poder creérselo todavía. Después de varios segundos sin obtener una respuesta, miró a Hermione frunciendo el ceño al verla todavía con la mirada fija en el suelo de piedra.

'Harry… ¿de qué color tenía los ojos?'

'¿Quién?'

'Necesito ir a la biblioteca' y, sin más, la castaña echó a andar como alma que lleva al diablo.

'Hermione' Harry la siguió al instante a amplias zancadas sin comprender bien qué acababa de sucederle a la chica como para de pronto huir de esa forma. ¿Pretendía alejarse de él o era que había algo más? Porque realmente le parecía más bien que se trataba de la primera opción '¿Qué-?' ella se detuvo de forma brusca y lo encaró.

'Después hablaremos con calma, ¿de acuerdo?' le espetó la castaña con cierta rudeza que sin duda lo descolocó 'Ahora necesito… Concédeme unas horas' Harry asintió cuando pudo sentir su desesperación envolviéndole el pecho y, pasmado, observó cómo se alejaba a toda prisa de él mientras no podía hacer nada más que humedecerse los labios saboreando la mermelada de fresa que Hermione había tomado con sus tostadas a la hora del desayuno.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Continuará...**_

.

.

* * *

><p>NA: Sé que lo dejé en un momento un tanto CHAN, pero... Era necesario.

Espero que no me odiéis por ello y que el capítulo os haya gustado de todas formas...

Os agradezco mucho los mensajes que me habéis dejado con respecto al capítulo pasado.

¡De veras me halaga que el fic os guste! Tanto, que como podréis comprobar, he instalado un poco de Harmony del que a todos nos gusta! Y ya queda cada vez menos para esa otra petición que me estáis haciendo...

¡Un saludo a todos y gracias!

¡Nos leemos en la próxima publicación!


	32. Abismo

**Capítulo 32: Abismo**

**.**

**.**

Harry, que se había quedado dormido en el sofá del salón de la Torre que compartía con Hermione mientras leía uno de los libros de Oclumancia que Nina VanHoor le había recomendado, se despertó con el suave roce de unos labios acariciando con delicadeza los suyos. Lentamente, y mientras producía un respingo de sorpresa, abrió los ojos sintiendo enseguida cómo su corazón brincaba en el interior de su pecho al encontrarse con el rostro de su mejor amiga a escasos centímetros del de él. Abrió la boca para decir algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a comprender a qué se debía semejante arrebato por parte de la castaña, pero antes de poder decir nada ella situó su dedo índice sobre sus labios, silenciándolo al tiempo que le enviaba una sonrisa que le cortó por completo el aliento.

'En ocasiones las palabras sobran, Harry' le susurró, su aliento a fresa acariciándole el rostro y llevándolo a cerrar los ojos, impactado por el tono sensual con el que su mejor amiga el había hablado. Y entonces el moreno reprimió un gemido cuando ella se inclinó una vez más sobre su rostro haciendo que sus bocas se rozaran 'Quiero que me beses… Quiero que me beses como lo hiciste esta mañana' el moreno abrió los ojos y la contempló, esperanzado y al mismo tiempo temeroso. Hermione estaba tan cerca de él que apenas podía leer la expresión que surcaba su rostro, pero sí que tenía una vista privilegiada del brillo en su mirada, uno que sin duda lo llevó a perder por completo los cabales.

Lanzando un gruñido primitivo, Harry se incorporó de forma brusca en el sofá estampando sus labios contra los de ella en un beso hambriento que produjo una explosión de emociones en su pecho tan pronto como ella comenzó a corresponderle con el mismo fervor. Sus lenguas se acariciaban y las manos de ambos se movían con necesidad a lo largo del cuerpo del otro, aferrándose entre sí como si la vida les dependiera de ello. Y antes de poder comprender cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, se percató de que Hermione de alguna forma había terminado sentada a horcajadas sobre él en una postura íntima que jamás había compartido con nadie. Lanzó un gemido y deslizó sus manos a lo largo de la espalda de la castaña apretándola contra su cuerpo hasta que ella rompió el beso, jadeando.

'Se suponía que debías de besarme igual a esta mañana' susurró ella contra sus labios antes de atrapar el inferior de él entre sus dientes, lamiéndolo de tal forma que él creyó que terminaría desmayándose 'Pero definitivamente no pienso quejarme de que haya sido incluso mejor'

Harry no dijo nada. Su mente estaba completamente en blanco y de lo único que era consciente en ese instante era del cuerpo de su mejor amiga encima de él proyectando un calor que estaba a un suspiro de abrasarlo. Y él no se encontraba en una situación mucho mejor. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sudar bajo la ropa que vestía?

'¿Tienes la varita en el bolsillo… o es que te alegras de verme?' él abrió los ojos de par en par al tiempo que notaba cómo un cosquilleo descendía a lo largo de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su entrepierna, y otro ascendía como una bola de fuego que se instaló en su cuello y rostro. Hermione se inclinó hacia atrás con una ceja ligeramente enarcada y un brillo pícaro en su mirada para observarlo mientras mordía su labio inferior 'Desde que sentí tu excitación esta mañana que no he podido pensar en otra cosa que… _sentirla_ de verdad' le dijo, sus manos deslizándose a lo largo del pecho del moreno mudo y paralizado por la sorpresa que tenía a su completa merced. ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que Hermione fuera a ser tan… _desinhibida_? '¿Verme casi desnuda provocó también… _esto_?' le rozó la entrepierna con los dedos y él, como acto reflejo, dio un brinco que provocó que su cadera se encontrara con la de ella. Apretó los labios para que ningún sonido brotase de su garganta, mas no pudo evitar que eso sucediera tan pronto como el gemido producido por la castaña alcanzó sus oídos 'Merlín, me tomaré eso como un sí' jadeó antes de volver a atrapar su labio inferior entre los dientes al tiempo que arqueaba la espalda de tal forma que su pelvis cubrió la de un Harry que cerró los ojos con fuerza '¿Sabes qué sería lo justo en estas circunstancias? Que yo te viera con la misma cantidad de ropa que yo llevaba esta mañana cuando entraste a mi cuarto como-'

Harry escuchó en ese momento el estruendoso sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Sobresaltado, se incorporó en el sofá y miró a los lados para buscar lo que podría haber producido aquel ruido, recibiendo entonces el impacto de algo blando contra el rostro tan pronto como volteó su cabeza a la derecha. El cojín que lo alcanzó rodó por el suelo hasta quedarse a un par de metros de la chimenea y él, sintiéndose desubicado, echó un rápido vistazo a su alrededor hasta que su mirada esmeralda se clavó en el rostro completamente sonrojado de su mejor amiga. Abrió la boca y echó un vistazo a su regazo al ver que ella lo contemplaba como si deseara arrancarle los ojos, apresurándose a cubrir la más que notable erección que había en el interior de sus pantalones con el libro de Oclumancia que había estado leyendo hasta que, en algún momento, se había dormido para tener el sueño más tórrido de toda su existencia. Porque de haber sucedido realmente, Hermione todavía se encontraría sentada a horcajadas sobre él, seduciéndolo, en lugar de estar observándolo desde el otro extremo del salón con las manos sobre sus caderas y expulsando enfado por los poros. Una furia que él mismo podía sentir en carnes propias, mezclada con vergüenza y sí, todavía cierta excitación.

'Merlín. Y yo que pensaba que tan sólo se enfadaba al encontrarme a mí dormido cuando bien podría estar haciendo algo que ella considerase de provecho' Harry habría jurado que, de tener un espejo frente a él, habría podido ver cómo su rostro palidecía de forma considerable después de haber escuchado la voz de Ron alcanzando sus oídos. Con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal volteó el rostro hacia la izquierda y, al ver a su mejor amigo junto a las escaleras que seguían al retrato de Mary, sintió cómo todo su interior se agitaba con incomodidad '¿Estás bien, compañero?' le preguntó el pelirrojo y él, saliendo de su ensimismamiento al fin, asintió al tiempo que se giraba de forma brusca para apoyarse en el respaldo del sofá, sentándose de forma que le daba la espalda a un Ron que, por sus pasos, se estaba acercando hasta donde él se encontraba '¿Quieres hablar de ello?' Harry carraspeó.

'¿De qué?' preguntó entonces al tiempo que, con un valor que no sabía que poseía, clavaba su mirada en una Hermione que se apresuraba a recoger un grupo de libros del suelo con manos temblorosas. Sin duda éstos habían producido el sonido que lo había despertado al caer de los brazos de su mejor amiga… Sí, esa mejor amiga que en el sueño le había demostrado hasta qué punto estaba dispuesta a permanecer a su lado.

'De la pesadilla de la que Hermione te sacó de la forma más… poco convencional' explicó Ron, tomando asiento a su lado para situar una mano en su hombro como símbolo de apoyo. Aquel gesto hizo que el moreno se estremeciera sintiéndose todavía más incómodo, algo que el otro chico pareció notar, puesto que enseguida se apartó para concederle más espacio 'Hace tiempo que no hablamos acerca de ello… ¿Las sufres con mucha frecuencia?' los ojos de Harry se encontraron con el rostro sonrojado de Hermione un segundo antes de que ella volteara de forma brusca sobre sus talones, dirigiéndose como alma que lleva al diablo hacia su dormitorio con los libros entre sus manos 'Parece ser que todavía no quiere verme' el ojiverde agitó la cabeza ante el susurro de su amigo.

La forma en la que se había despertado del sueño todavía lo hacía sentir confuso y no comprendía de quién le hablaba Ron. Hasta que su mente comenzó a despejarse, recordando la pelea de sus dos mejores amigos la noche anterior en la habitación de cierta castaña que se dedicaba a torturarlo en sueños, para después despertarlo lanzándolo de cabeza a la situación más incómoda con la que se había encontrado jamás.

'¿No habéis entrado juntos?' preguntó entonces el moreno en un tono de voz confidencial, esperando que Hermione no los escuchara.

'¿Crees que de haber sido así, habría salido corriendo como lo hizo? Fue verme y caérsele los libros, lanzarte el cojín, recoger el estropicio y después correr hacia su cuarto' susurró el pelirrojo, hablando contra la palma de su mano.

Harry tragó saliva. Estaba convencido de que la reacción de su mejor amiga no había sido provocada solamente por la presencia de Ron, aunque quizá aquello hubiera sido la guinda que colocar sobre el enorme pastel. La razón más probable que la había llevado a actuar como hizo de seguro era que había podido sentir lo mismo que él durante su sueño y, avergonzada ante la presencia del más joven de los Weasley – como si lo otro no hubiera sido suficiente para hacerla sentir mal -, había optado por la opción más sensata de retirarse del campo de visión de ambos chicos. Harry sabía que habría actuado de igual forma incluso si Ron no hubiera estado allí y aquello fue suficiente para que maldijera mentalmente a lo que fuera que provocaba los sueños. ¿Es que de veras nunca más podría tener una relación de amistad con Hermione que pudiera considerarse normal? Porque si lo de compartir emociones ya de por sí le quitaba la etiqueta de convencional, entonces el que también pudieran sentir las sensaciones del otro directamente le ponía el broche de oro. Estaban malditos a sentirse incómodos en presencia del otro de por vida, de eso estaba seguro y por eso, al instante, desechó la posibilidad de hablar con ella acerca de besos y caricias compartidas que habían sucedido en la realidad.

Y de pronto, al percatarse de que Ron estaba sentado a su lado, sintió cómo su espalda se tensaba, al igual que cada músculo que formaba su cuerpo. ¿Qué diablos se suponía que estaba haciendo? Acababa de tener un sueño que bien podría calificarse de erótico con la novia de su mejor amigo. ¡Había besado como si la vida se le fuera en ello a la novia de su mejor amigo! Era, sin lugar a dudas, el peor amigo de la historia y no importaba en lo más mínimo el que ella le hubiera o no correspondido. O quizá sí, teniendo en cuenta que su situación era incluso mucho más reprochable que la de él. Hermione no sólo era la novia de Ron, sino también su amiga… Harry lanzó un suspiro y cubrió su rostro con las manos, preguntándose el por qué no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos hasta ahora, en las personas que saldrían dañadas con lo que él y Hermione estaban haciendo sin importar que no comprendiera muy bien el qué sucedía entre ellos exactamente.

Comprendió entonces la razón más importante por la que la castaña había salido corriendo a refugiarse en su dormitorio. No se atrevía a estar en presencia de ambos en un mismo cuarto debido a lo que había pasado entre ella y Harry horas antes, ese beso prohibido en el pasillo que el ojiverde no podía descifrar, pero que sí entendía en ese instante como una traición hacia el pelirrojo sentado a su lado en el sofá.

'¿Crees que aceptará hablar conmigo?' la voz de Ron lo sacó de su ensimismamiento mientras un fuerte nudo se situaba en torno a su pecho, a su garganta… Apenas era capaz de respirar sin sentir que se ahogaba.

¿Y qué podía responder a aquello? De pronto sentía temor porque Hermione decidiera contarle a Ron algo de lo sucedido y, aunque sabía que merecía recibir la ira de su amigo por haber metido las narices donde nadie lo llamaba y por mentirle con descaro en el tren cuando tuvo opción a decirle la verdad, no estaba preparado para algo así. Era consciente de que durante el verano se había planteado alejarse de sus mejores amigos costara lo que costase, incluso si fuera preciso haría que lo odiaran, pero no de esa forma. Jamás debido a una traición que él tampoco podría perdonar y mucho menos ahora que había comprendido lo mucho que los necesitaba, sin importar que a veces la mejor opción fuera ahuecar el ala cuando ambos se comportaban como la pareja que eran. Cosa que, por cierto, llevaba semanas sin ver…

'¿Harry?' el aludido agitó la cabeza y se puso en pie de un salto ante el ceño fruncido de su mejor amigo.

'Sí, claro… Ve a hablar con ella' le respondió 'Sólo dame un segundo para…' hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia el dormitorio de la castaña y Ron enseguida asintió, moviendo la cabeza con tal frenetismo que el ojiverde creyó que de seguir así unos segundos más podría partirse el cuello.

'Eso es. Pregúntale si desea verme y así me ahorrarás un maleficio' dijo Ron y Harry tragó saliva, sintiéndose incluso peor persona por hacer creer a su mejor amigo que esa era la razón por la que necesitaba hablar antes que él con Hermione, cuando en realidad iba a averiguar si ella estaba dispuesta a decirle algo de los besos que habían compartido y de sus sentimientos por ella.

Empujó la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Hermione y accedió al interior, ganándose al instante una mirada fulminante por parte de cierta castaña que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama.

'¿Otra vez entras sin llamar? ¿No has aprendido la lección o es que de veras quieres que te dé una patada _ya-sabes-dónde_?' le preguntó ella en un siseo. Harry tragó saliva y cerró la puerta a su espalda, apresurándose a sacar su varita del bolsillo para silenciar el dormitorio. Hermione, al verlo hacer eso, frunció el ceño '¿Ron sigue ahí?' el moreno asintió y se acercó hasta ella.

'Ha venido para hablar contigo' le dijo a toda velocidad y echando un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que todavía seguían a solas 'Verás…' Hermione enarcó una ceja.

'¿Te ha enviado a ti para allanar el terreno una vez más?' lanzó ella, desconfiada.

'No. Lo que sucede es que…' Harry se humedeció los labios y tragó saliva. La castaña, una vez pareció sentir su apuro, alzó las cejas como gesto de sorpresa.

'¿Crees que sería tan estúpida como para contárselo?' él simplemente se limitó a mirarla a los ojos 'Desde que me he ido del salón que has pasado de sentir vergüenza, a asfixia… Es obvio lo que has estado pensando. Aunque jamás creí que me incluirías a mí en todo eso'

'¿Cómo diablos no iba a incluirte a ti?' interrogó, molesto porque la castaña pareciera volcar en él toda la culpa de lo que había sucedido cuando le había correspondido al beso con tal pasión que le había debilitado las rodillas.

'Me refería a que hubieras llegado a pensar que cometería la locura de contárselo' respondió Hermione con expresión seria y tono de voz brusco, pero controlado en cierta medida. Había algo en sus ojos que Harry no podría descifrar jamás, de no haber sido porque había sentido su dolor. Uno tan intenso que le perforó el pecho.

'Simplemente he dejado de pensar en mí y me he dado cuenta de que-'

'Un poco tarde, ¿no te parece?' lo interrumpió ella.

'No quiero hacerle daño a Ron. Ni a ti' dijo a toda velocidad. Hermione lo contempló en silencio durante unos segundos y, acto seguido, se puso en pie sustrayendo de su bolsillo del pantalón la varita con la que al instante apuntó hacia la puerta, rompiendo el hechizo silenciador.

'Como bien acabo de decirte, Harry, es un poco tarde para eso' le contestó con un tono de voz frío que a él le puso los pelos de punta '¿Al salir, podrías decirle a Ron que no sea cobarde y venga a hablar conmigo?' el moreno tragó saliva y la miró a los ojos durante todo el tiempo que ella se lo permitió, hasta que pareció cansarse de aquella batalla no verbal y volteó la vista hacia otro lado.

Harry suspiró y, dejando que sus hombros cayeran hacia adelante como símbolo de su derrota, se acercó a la puerta del dormitorio de su mejor amiga y la abrió, apresurándose a salir de allí en cuanto antes. Ron lo esperaba de pie en el salón moviéndose nerviosamente de un lado a otro y, cuando lo vio, se detuvo en sus trancas.

'Te está esperando' le comunicó Harry en apenas un susurro antes de dirigirse a su propio cuarto. Una vez allí escuchó al pelirrojo cerrar la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione a su espalda y entonces, sólo entonces, pateó su baúl con fuerza.

Furioso consigo mismo se dirigió a su armario y sacó de él la _Nimbus Extreme _obsequio de los Granger, contemplándola con los dientes apretados. No se merecía aquella escoba, sin embargo en ese instante no había cosa que más necesitara que salir a dar una vuelta sobre ella para intentar despejar su ira.

* * *

><p>'¡Harry!'<p>

El moreno frenó la escoba en seco y miró en dirección a la procedencia del grito para ver a Laurie Montblanc saludándolo eufórica desde una de las gradas que solían ocupar los alumnos de Ravenclaw durante los partidos. A su lado se encontraba Luna envuelta en un sinfín de prendas de invierno y abrazada a sí misma debido al frío de esa tarde. Lanzó un suspiro y curvó en el aire para dirigirse hacia ellas. No se encontraba de humor para hablar con nadie, pero tampoco debía de pagar con personas que no le habían hecho nada su enfado y sería de muy mala educación hacer como si no las hubiese visto cuando era más que obvio que así había sido.

'Hola, chicas, ¿disfrutando de una espléndida tarde de enero?' preguntó con cierto sarcasmo.

'No más que tú' Laurie observó la escoba con mirada brillante y ansiosa, lo suficiente como para que Harry comprendiera el mensaje implícito en aquel simple gesto. Acercándose un poco más a la grada se bajo de la _Nimbus_de un salto y se la entregó a la francesa, quien enseguida lo contempló como si acabara de decirle el más halagador de los piropos '¡Te prometo que te la devolveré sana y salva!' exclamó ella, brincando encima del mástil de la escoba para alejarse a toda velocidad antes de darle opción al moreno de arrepentirse. Y él, por primera vez en horas, sonrió al tiempo que la observaba.

'¿Qué te atormenta?' preguntó la voz de Luna a su lado y él, sintiendo que el estómago le daba un brinco por la perspicacia de la rubia, se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido, como si en realidad no supiera de qué le estaba hablando 'Llevas dando vueltas al campo de Quidditch más de una hora. Desde luego ha debido de sucederte algo para que te castigues de esta forma'

'Me encanta volar' respondió con lo que esperaba fuera un tono despreocupado. Luna ladeó la cabeza.

'¿Tanto como para hacerlo con este frío, por tanto tiempo, y sin importarte el arriesgarte a pasar unos días más en la Enfermería por una pulmonía?' interrogó entonces 'Ron te lo ha dicho, ¿no es así?' Harry frunció todavía más su ceño.

'¿Decirme el qué?' Luna, aún cuando el gorro y bufanda de lana apenas permitían que pudiera verle nada más que parte de la nariz, los ojos y las cejas, se las apañó para que él descifrara su gesto de arrepentimiento '¿Decirme el qué?' repitió, ansioso esta vez.

'Creí que habías estado con él y que-' no terminó de hablar y aquello sólo hizo que Harry se tornara más nervioso.

'He estado con Ron, pero sólo me dijo que quería hablar con Hermione' la rubia miró enseguida a otro lado, eludiendo sus ojos, y el moreno sintió cómo su corazón se aceleraba '¿Luna?'

'No está en mi mano decírtelo' y Harry, aunque por lo general no solía comportarse de esa forma que podría considerarse tan primitiva, se acercó a ella de una zancada y la tomó de un brazo, zarandeándola 'No actúes como si no sospecharas de qué te hablo y evítame el traicionar una promesa obligándome a hablar'

El ojiverde se tensó y, como un acto reflejo, miró en dirección al castillo mientras un nudo se situaba en su pecho al haber confirmado sus sospechas con aquel último comentario de Luna. Soltando a la rubia se llevó las manos a la cabeza gruñendo por lo bajo, sintiéndose horriblemente mal por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese día, por Hermione… por todo. Si cuando se despertó esa mañana alguien le hubiera dicho sería uno de los días más intensos de su vida, creería que se refería a que Voldemort le daría caza y no a que sus emociones se volverían locas hasta el punto de verse en cuestión de minutos en la cima, y después tocando fondo.

'Pensé que esa era la razón por la que habías salido a volar, para despejar tu mente y aliviar tus ansias por asesinar a tu mejor amigo' la voz de Luna de nuevo lo sustrajo de sus pensamientos y dejó de desordenar su pelo para introducir sus manos, heladas como nunca antes las había sentido, en sus bolsillos. La miró, agitando la cabeza en señal de negación 'Realmente podrías ser de otro planeta, ¿sabes?' le dijo entonces, llevándolo a contemplarla con una mueca de confusión al no entender de qué diablos le estaba hablando 'Hay pocas personas que prefieran la felicidad de otros aunque a ellos les cause desgracia, y tú eres una de ellas' añadió y él se sintió como si en ese instante alguien le atizara con una piedra de dos kilos en la cabeza '¿Qué? Cualquiera que _quiera_ver, se daría cuenta de que así es como te has sentido durante estos últimos meses… Sobre todo una que está en la misma situación que tú' Harry abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir al respecto 'Al menos ahora no tendremos que ver a las personas a las que amamos con otro, aunque de igual modo tardarán en levantar cabeza para darse cuenta de que estamos aquí'

'Ron no necesita levantar cabeza, Luna' le dijo antes siquiera de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

'¿Crees que no?' su tono sarcástico lo llevó a fruncir el ceño 'Quizá se haya dado cuenta de que no está enamorado de Hermione, pero de igual modo la quiere muchísimo. En esas circunstancias no importa quién desee acabar con la relación. Sigue siendo doloroso'

Harry tragó saliva y de nuevo echó un vistazo hacia el castillo, en esta ocasión buscando la Torre de Gryffindor, como si pudiera ver desde aquella distancia el interior del dormitorio de su mejor amiga. ¿Le habría dicho Ron ya que deseaba poner fin a su relación? Se concentró en tratar de distinguir si dentro de él había alguna emoción que no le perteneciera, pero era de lo más complicado teniendo en cuenta que él mismo se sentía desolado por la noticia sólo de imaginarse cómo se la tomaría ella…

'Hermione estará bien, no te preocupes' le susurró Luna y él la miró una vez más deseando poder creer en sus palabras 'Te tiene a ti' Harry sintió cómo en ese instante el hueco que hasta entonces le había pasado desapercibido en su pecho, aumentaba considerablemente.

¿Lo tenía a él? Sus últimas noticias indicaban más bien que no quería ni verlo por la forma en la que, aunque de la manera más amable posible teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, lo había echado de su dormitorio. Con su comportamiento no había hecho más que hacerle daño. Había abusado de los poderes de la poción y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. Porque Hermione le había devuelto el beso tanto como había deseado que se produjera pero, ¿por voluntad propia, o porque no había podido controlar lo que él sentía, dejándose llevar sin remisión? Sólo de pensarlo tuvo ganas de echarse a llorar, pero en su lugar tomó una gran bocanada de aire y pestañeó a toda velocidad.

'¡Esta escoba es fantástica!' exclamó de pronto la voz de Laurie, haciéndolo brincar por la sorpresa. Ya se había olvidado de la joven francesa y por esa razón, cuando le apareció delante de las narices, no pudo más que asustarse '¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?' él asintió a toda velocidad.

'Tan sólo está un poco… _congelado_' comentó Luna mientras el moreno podía sentir la mano de la Ravenclaw frotándole el hombro en un gesto rápido.

'No me extraña. Hace un frío del demonio y volar a gran velocidad hace que volar por el aire parezca más bien el hacerlo entre un millón de cuchillas' comentó Laurie al tiempo que se bajaba de la escoba para entregársela '¿Qué os parece si hacemos una visita a los elfos para que nos preparen un buen chocolate caliente?' preguntó entonces la chica, demasiado animada y rebosante de buen humor para el gusto del moreno.

'Un plan perfecto' Luna, sin embargo, planeó por él lo que debía hacer en el momento en el que entrelazó su brazo con el del ojiverde, arrastrándolo enseguida hacia las escaleras que los llevarían a tierra firme.

.

.

En el momento en el que Harry comenzó su ascenso hacia la Torre de Gryffindor una vez había logrado liberarse de la compañía de las dos rubias – y no porque no le agradara, sino más bien porque no estaba de humor -, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró y los pies comenzaron a pesarle como si llevara pesas en los tobillos. Nunca antes le había costado tanto recorrer ese camino que tan bien conocía y supo que tenía miedo de lo que podría encontrarse una vez entrara en las dependencias que compartía con Hermione. ¿Seguirían ella y Ron hablando, o ya la encontraría sola? No sabía cuál de las dos opciones prefería, porque ambas lo incomodaban. Aquello era algo que sus mejores amigos debían tratar en privado y no quería estar presente de ninguna forma, al igual que no deseaba tener que lidiar con una Hermione destrozada que además no deseaba verlo. ¿Cómo podría consolarla entonces?

Armándose de valor atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda y caminó hasta tener frente a él a una Mary que lo contemplaba con aparente interés. Harry, que no podía evitar sentirse frustrado por no poder sentir nada más allá de sus propias emociones, le preguntó a bocajarro si Ron y Hermione habían abandonado la Torre desde que él se había ido. La mujer, entrecerrando los ojos hasta el punto de hacerlo sentir estudiado, le respondió que desde hacía casi un par de horas la castaña se encontraba sola, razón suficiente para que el pronunciar la contraseña para atravesar el retrato fuera para él comparable a masticar tierra.

Una vez estuvo dentro de la Torre, sus sentidos se agudizaron. Sus ojos enseguida buscaron la puerta del dormitorio de Hermione encontrándola cerrada, lo que hizo que pusiera más empeño en tratar de oír algo. Cuando no fue así, supo que o bien había insonorizado el cuarto, o simplemente algo no debía de ir bien. Avanzó a pasos lentos hasta el sofá y dejó allí su escoba, sintiéndose avergonzado de sí mismo por el sueño que había tenido horas atrás mientras estaba acostado en aquel mismo mueble. Pero aquel no era momento para pensar en ello y, tomando una bocanada de aire que luego expulsó en un suspiro, se dirigió hacia la puerta del dormitorio de su mejor amiga. Golpeó dos veces con los nudillos apenas rozando la superficie de madera, y esperó.

'Hermione' el nombre de su mejor amiga apenas fue pronunciado en un susurro que él escuchó a duras penas, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y volvió a repetirlo, esta vez con más firmeza. La castaña no respondió y él lanzó un suspiro.

Volteó sobre sus talones segundos después y accedió al interior de su propio cuarto, sobresaltándose cuando vio a la chica acostada sobre su cama abrazada a una de las almohadas, profundamente dormida. Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó todavía más y se acercó a ella, despacio, esperando no despertarla mientras recorría su rostro con su mirada esmeralda. El ver que tenía los ojos ligeramente hinchados y surcos de lágrimas en las mejillas le retorció el estómago de manera dolorosa. Tuvo ganas de salir de allí e ir a buscar a Ron para patearlo por haberla hecho llorar, pero no podía controlar lo que su cuerpo hacía y, antes siquiera de darse cuenta, se había sentado a su lado en la cama. Hermione no hizo el más mínimo movimiento, por lo que supo que seguía dormida, ajena a que alguien la estaba observando sin perderse detalle alguno de sus reacciones. Su respiración era pausada y regular, y escucharla resultaba un tranquilizante mucho mejor que cualquiera que Madame Pomfrey pudiera tener en su listado interminable de medicamentos mágicos.

Harry recordó los días que había compartido con ella en la Enfermería, lo bien que había dormido sabiéndola a su lado, sin sufrir pesadillas de ningún tipo gracias a ello. Lentamente comenzó a recostarse en la cama hasta que su cabeza reposó sobre otra de las almohadas que allí había y prosiguió observándola, preguntándose cómo debería de actuar una vez abriera los ojos y sus miradas se encontraran. ¿Debería de preguntarle por qué había elegido su dormitorio para llorar hasta que el agotamiento le había ganado la batalla? Enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquella era una mala idea. Hermione bien podría responderle que no deseaba estar por más tiempo en el cuarto donde Ron la había dejado, o decirle que lo había estado esperando porque lo necesitaba en aquel momento, pero que se había quedado dormida ante su tardanza. Sin duda la mejor opción era quedarse callado y dejar que la conversación fluyera de manera natural. De todas formas eso siempre había funcionado cuando de ellos se trataba…

Harry despertó del letargo pestañeando suavemente bajo la tenue claridad que penetraba desde las ventanas de su cuarto sin ser capaz de recordar en qué momento se había quedado dormido. Trató de incorporarse para poder echar un vistazo al reloj y ver así qué hora era, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando apenas pudo moverse debido a un peso sobre su costado derecho que mantenía su cuerpo pegado firmemente contra el colchón. Confuso, echó la cabeza hacia atrás lo justo para poder ver la inconfundible mata de pelo castaño tan cerca de él que enseguida el olor a cítricos invadió su sentido del olfato, sobresaltándolo. Dio un pequeño brinco sobre sí mismo y de nuevo miró a su alrededor, pestañeando al creer que quizá todavía no se había despertado y su mente le estaba jugando otra mala pasada. Fue entonces que sintió que la cabeza de Hermione, apoyada sobre su hombro derecho, se movía ligeramente. Contuvo el aliento y se humedeció los labios. La castaña acababa de producir un suspiro que le acarició el cuello, estremeciéndolo. De seguro se estaba despertando, y ni siquiera quería imaginar la reacción que tendría al ver que no estaba sola en la cama. Aunque aquel en sí no era problema de Harry. Ella había sido quien se había quedado dormida en el dormitorio del moreno después de todo.

Aún así, se mantuvo tenso escuchándola producir un sonido muy similar al de un ronroneo de un gato mientras proseguía moviéndose, cada vez más inquieta. El moreno tragó saliva y, nervioso, echó un rápido vistazo hacia sus piernas, rogando porque el _amigo _que se encontraba entre éstas no reaccionara en lo más mínimo ni a los sonidos procedentes de la chica, ni a sus movimientos. Sin duda aquello no sería de lo más apropiado teniendo en cuenta lo que hacía horas había sucedido. Lo mejor que podía hacer era huir mientras estuviera a tiempo, ¿pero cómo hacerlo cuando Hermione estaba prácticamente sobre él? Una de sus piernas se entrelazaba con la suya a la altura de la pantorrilla, su brazo derecho era un peso casi muerto sobre su pecho y además tenía la cabeza hundida en el hueco de su cuello… Otro ronroneo y Hermione abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda clavada en ella.

Y su reacción fue obvia. Sobresaltada, se incorporó en la cama alejándose de él provocándole que el corazón y el estómago le brincaran al unísono. Acto seguido miró a su alrededor, como si no terminara de entender cómo había terminado despertándose en el dormitorio de Harry, en su cama. Él simplemente la observaba esperando que en cualquier momento recordara los acontecimientos del día anterior pero no notó nada fuera de lo común en ella, hasta que su mirada chocolate pareció encontrar el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesilla de noche. Rápidamente la vio echar un vistazo a la ventana, frunciendo el ceño.

'¿Cómo es posible que todavía sea de día si casi son las ocho?' preguntó entonces, confusa y con voz pastosa. Harry se humedeció los labios y carraspeó.

'Eso es porque hemos dormido toda la noche de un tirón' le respondió, contemplándola de cierta forma divertido por la forma en la que brincó una vez más sobre sí misma al tiempo que abría los ojos de manera inconmensurable.

'¿¡Es lunes!' más que una pregunta aquello fue un chillido y, antes siquiera de que Harry pudiera decirle que así era, volteó sobre sus talones y abandonó el dormitorio del moreno como alma que lleva el diablo. Y él la entendía. Apenas tenían unos minutos para alistarse para el nuevo día y bajar a desayunar antes de que las clases dieran su comienzo en poco más de media hora '¡Me ducharé yo primero!' la escuchó gritar y rodó los ojos al saber bien que ya se encontraba en el baño porque podía escuchar el agua de la ducha cayendo sobre el plato de cerámica.

Y entonces, segundos después, un pinchazo se le instaló en el pecho. Harry se levantó de la cama de un salto y se acercó a la puerta de su cuarto al comprender que Hermione parecía haber recordado al fin el por qué se había despertado a su lado – por no decir más bien que lo había hecho casi sobre él.

'¿Estás bien?' preguntó, aunque sabía que era del todo absurdo teniendo en cuenta que él sabía ya que no podía sentirse bien cuando su propio estómago estaba siendo castigado por retortijones que incluso llegaron a darle arcadas.

'S-sí. Saldré en cinco minutos'

Hermione había sido como un auténtico reloj cronometrando el tiempo que le tomaría darse una ducha rápida y salir del baño para dejarle a él el paso. Y Harry, que sabía que de no arreglarse con la misma rapidez que ella se quedaría sin desayuno, apuró todo lo que pudo encontrándose a la castaña esperándolo en el salón cuando salió del baño con una toalla envuelta en torno a su cintura.

'Me vestiré enseguida' comentó él decidiendo que pasaría por alto el brinco de su estómago en cuanto los ojos marrones lo eludieron después de ver en qué estado se encontraba, al igual que decidió que no era el momento para pensar en el sonrojo de las mejillas de su mejor amiga.

Dos minutos más tarde, y con la corbata a medio anudar, Harry se reunió con ella mientras todavía guardaba los libros que necesitaría para ese día en su cartera de cuero.

'¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy a las nueve?' le preguntó de pronto Hermione mientras abandonaban la Sala Común de Gryffindor a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Un par de alumnos de tercer año caminaban delante de ellos sin demasiada prisa por llegar al desayuno, por lo que ambos los adelantaron, rodeándolos. Cuando volvieron a estar el uno al lado del otro, Harry la contempló por el rabillo del ojo.

'No. Por el momento nada. ¿Por qué?' inquirió, curioso.

'¿Te importaría acompañarme a hacer las rondas del sexto piso?' Hermione se volteó a mirarlo y él hizo lo mismo al sentir la ansiedad que pronto recorrió su pecho, viendo que en su rostro su expresión era más bien esperanzada.

'Para nada. Cuenta conmigo' ella le sonrió de medio lado semejando agradecida y Harry, mirando de nuevo al frente, no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño al no comprender por qué le pedía aquello.

A menos, claro estaba, que se debiera a que no deseaba hacerlo sola y necesitaba compañía, lo cual tenía sentido después de lo sucedido. Porque Hermione no le había dicho nada, pero era más que evidente su ruptura con Ron por el estado en el que la había encontrado la tarde anterior. El caso era, ¿pretendía abordar el tema en algún momento, o era que esperaba que él lo supiera por ciencia infusa? Claro que también podría haberle pedido Ron que permitiera que fuera él quien se lo contara, lo cuál tenía sentido después de que Harry le hubiera hecho prometer que lo pondría al tanto de sus decisiones. Cuando pillara al pelirrojo de por banda, lo degollaría. Se suponía que tenía que ponerlo bajo aviso antes, y no después. De esa forma le habría evitado el enterarse por Luna en el campo de Quidditch.

Sí, sin duda le cantaría las cuarenta en cuanto tuviera opción de hablar con él a solas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

_**Continuará...**_


	33. Un viaje al pasado reciente

**Capítulo 33****: Un viaje al pasado reciente**

******.**

**.**

Harry tomó aliento y, aún sabiendo que sin duda se estaba lanzando de cabeza a los leones al acudir a aquella cita, abrió la puerta para acceder al interior del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras donde Tonks lo esperaba sentada en la silla que habitualmente ocupaba Nina VanHoor, recostada hacia atrás con los pies - enfundados en unas poco femeninas botas militares - sobre el escritorio que había frente a ella. El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la alertó de la llegada del moreno, quien enseguida la vio levantar la mirada del libro que parecía haberla ayudado a amenizar el tiempo que lo llevaba esperando, para clavar sus ojos grises en él.

'¡Era hora! Creía que ya no vendrías' le reprochó Dora frunciendo el ceño al tiempo que dejaba el libro cerrado sobre la mesa y bajaba los pies de ésta para proceder a ponerse en pie. Harry consultó su reloj.

'Pero si todavía faltan cinco minutos para las ocho' reclamó él, indignado porque le echara en cara un retraso inexistente cuando incluso había llegado antes de tiempo.

'¿Enserio? Merlín, qué despacio se mueve el segundero encerrada en un aula. No sé cómo Remus puede soportarlo' murmuró la mujer por lo bajo mientras caminaba bordeando el escritorio hasta situarse frente a éste.

'¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?' le preguntó Harry, todavía junto a la puerta como si estuviera debatiéndose entre cerrarla y enfrentarse a una sesión de _Oclumancia _con Tonks, o por la contra salir corriendo lejos de allí y sin mirar atrás.

'En realidad no más de diez minutos, pero se me han hecho eternos' el moreno enarcó una ceja ante la exagerada expresión de fastidio de la joven Auror.

'Te recuerdo que has sido tú quien se ha presentado voluntaria para esto' le dijo con tono condescendiente.

'Harry, no me lo recuerdes y sé bienvenido a mi humilde y temporal celda de tortura. Acércate. Puedes tomar asiento en la silla _hablaré-por-voluntad-propia_, o en _prefiero-que-me-sonsaques-la-información-a-punta-de-varita_' Dora señalaba las sillas que estaban más cerca de donde ella se encontraba de manera intermitente, una a su izquierda y la otra a su derecha.

Harry alzó ambas cejas y, tragando saliva, cerró la puerta del aula apresurándose a acercarse a pasos dubitativos hacia la Auror comprendiendo que aquella sesión sería, sin duda alguna, mucho más amena que cualquiera que hubiera tenido con Nina hasta el momento. Se detuvo a unos metros de Tonks y tomó aliento observando cómo su dedo seguía todavía señalando las sillas, como si se tratara de una rueda de la fortuna cutre.

'¿Cuál era cuál?' preguntó el ojiverde haciéndola suspirar.

'Siéntate en la que te dé la gana, porque de todas formas optaré por el diálogo antes de recurrir a la violencia' Harry la contempló como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en medio de la frente y acto seguido dio una par de pasos al frente y otro más a la izquierda. Tonks sonrió, satisfecha 'Bien, comencemos. Primera pregunta…' entrecerró los ojos y se inclinó sobre él hasta el punto en el que llegó a intimidarlo '¿Me has echado de menos en todos estos días que no hemos hablado?' Harry habría jurado que, de encontrarse de pie, se habría caído de espaldas al suelo.

'¿Piensas tomarte todo esto con un poco de seriedad?' lanzó él, bufando y ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte de la mujer.

'¿Quieres que sea profesional? Está bien' en un pestañeo la Auror estaba prácticamente sobre él, sus enormes ojos grises a escasos centímetros de los orbes esmeralda mientras unas manos lo sujetaban firmemente de los hombros. Si con anterioridad se había sentido intimidado, entonces aquello ya no sabía cómo describirlo, pero acoso le parecía una buena palabra para ello '¿Qué está sucediendo contigo, Potter?' le preguntó en un siseo bajo que lo llevó a tragar saliva.

'No-no sé de qué me estás hablando' respondió, confuso.

'¡Estás tartamudeando! Primer signo de que mientes… Si en menos de un minuto comienzas a sudar, estaré plenamente convencida de que así es' Harry abrió sus ojos todo lo que pudo, sorprendido por el comportamiento de la Auror. La tenía tan cerca que podía percibir a la perfección cómo su aliento desprendía un ligero olor a menta y a chocolate que lo hizo recordar a ciertas chocolatinas _muggles_de las cuales sabía la señora Granger era una fan devota.

'Tonks… ¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó con temor.

'Ahora que lo dices, no. Creo que cené demasiado' la mujer hizo una mueca con su nariz antes de agitar la cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que fuera que tenía entre manos, tornándose seria una vez más 'Pero eso no viene al caso… Te he hecho una pregunta y todavía no he obtenido una respuesta convincente, jovencito'

'Quizá si fueras un poco más concisa, sabría de qué me estás hablando para poder contestar' le dijo él, asustado por el tono autoritario de alguien a quien siempre había visto como una bromista sin medidas. Tonks chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso atrás, alejándose al fin de él. Harry suspiró aliviado, hasta que de pronto la vio sustraer con gracilidad la varita de la funda que colgaba del cinturón en torno a su cintura.

'Parece ser que quieres ponerme las cosas difíciles…' el moreno frunció el ceño. ¿Estaba soñando o qué diablos sucedía allí? Porque no entendía nada '_Legilimens_' los ojos de Harry se cerraron al instante mientras una sensación de vértigo lo invadía, dándole la sensación de que la silla en la que estaba sentado en ese instante giraba sin control en el aire haciéndole perder la noción del espacio y del tiempo.

Miles de recuerdos comenzaron a atravesar su mente sin que él pudiera oponer resistencia alguna para evitar que Dora tuviera acceso a ellos. Revivió su infancia inmunda en Privet Drive, la llegada de Hagrid bajo una noche de tormenta a aquella cabaña que sus tíos tenían en medio del mar, su primera visita al callejón Diagón… Las imágenes se volvieron confusas en ese instante y vio cómo sus años en Hogwarts desfilaban a toda prisa frente a sus ojos, mareándolo sobremanera. Murmuró un _Protego_, pero de nada le sirvió y no pudo hacer más que recordar el instante en el que Nina le había dicho que Tonks no supondría ningún reto, maldiciéndola por haber hecho que sus expectativas fueran sin duda mucho más bajas de lo que la realidad presentaba. Dora era buena, capaz de introducirse en su mente de una forma ordenada que lo desequilibraba.

Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore… Por unos segundos había revivido sus muertes siendo esos los únicos instantes en los que aquel torbellino de imágenes se detenía más tiempo de lo habitual. Se aferró con energía al pupitre frente a él hasta el punto de sentir dolor en sus manos y brazos y, entonces, todo se detuvo en el instante en el que caminaba al lado de Hermione durante una ronda, la cuál reconoció al instante como aquella donde habían estado hablando de Nina y de… El sólo recordar lo que vendría a continuación lo llevó a reunir todas las fuerzas que tenía para bloquear que Tonks pudiera ver nada más, pero había sido en vano. En cuestión de un suspiro, de nuevo se vio a sí mismo declarándole a la castaña que se había enamorado de ella.

'¡Joder!' exclamó Dora de pronto, rompiendo el hechizo que liberó a Harry de aquel tormento al que estaba siendo sometido de la forma más brusca que jamás habría imaginado. Jadeando, el moreno contempló a la mujer frente a él con una mirada punzante que enseguida se tornó en asombrada al verla frente a él con las manos en las orejas y los ojos cerrados con fuerza 'No he oído nada. No he visto nada. Todo ha sido un producto de mi envidiable imaginación' el moreno llevó a cabo una mueca de _esta-mujer-está-más-loca-de-lo-que-pensaba_, obligándose a cambiarla de nuevo por la expresión de reproche inicial cuando Tonks abrió al fin los ojos y lo miró profundamente sonrojada 'Cuando te vi besarla… Creí que lo habías hecho porque te alegrabas de que estuviera viva' le dijo entonces, anonadada. Harry se removió incómodo en la silla, sonrojado al recordar la situación de la que Dora hablaba, y no se atrevió a comentar nada al respecto al tiempo que eludía aquella mirada grisácea que de pronto parecía compadecerse de él 'Así que…' la escuchó carraspear 'Hermione'

'Tonks…' le dijo a modo de advertencia, aunque sin atreverse a mirarla todavía debido a la vergüenza que sentía porque alguien más aparte de él y de Hermione - y la endemoniada Nina, por supuesto - fuera conocedor de un momento tan privado como ese. Claro que en sí la profesora VanHoor no lo preocupaba demasiado. No era ella la que convivía en Grimmauld Place con los padres de Ron, de Hermione y sus demás amigos, sino Tonks. ¿Y si en algún momento se le ocurría hacer algún comentario al respecto? Agitó la cabeza percatándose de lo injusto que estaba siendo. Dora jamás había mostrado vestigios de ser bocazas, o al menos eso esperaba él.

'Harry, tú elijes. O hablamos de ello, o de nuevo rompo esas débiles barreras mentales tuyas y lo veo todo a mi antojo' el ojiverde clavó al fin sus ojos en los de ella, indignado.

'¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar de ello? Y contigo, ni más ni menos' Dora se mostró dolida por aquel comentario, pero al chico no pudo importarle menos.

'Oh, discúlpeme, _Majestad_, por desear brindarle un poco de apoyo cuando _obviamente_no soy considerada una persona merecedora de su confianza' le espetó con tono sarcástico y al tiempo que rodaba los ojos y hacía exagerados aspavientos con sus brazos. Harry enarcó una ceja y trató de eludir el sentimiento de culpa que se apoderó de él en ese instante. Porque no quería que Dora pensara que no la apreciaba cuando en realidad lo hacía, y mucho. Tan sólo quería que entendiera que no se sentía cómodo hablando de sus sentimientos por Hermione 'De todas formas no sé para qué me molesto cuando de seguro ya tienes a tus amigos para consolarte' añadió entonces remarcando todavía más su sarcasmo y provocando que él sintiera su estómago brincar.

'Nadie aparte de Hermione, Nina, tú y yo lo sabe. Y teniendo en cuenta que las dos personas que he nombrado lo han averiguado empleando artimañas-'

'Las mismas que Voldemort podría usar si no empiezas a tomarte estas lecciones en serio, Potter' espetó de pronto Tonks, interrumpiéndolo y haciendo que cerrara la boca mientras una especie de agujero negro se abría en el interior de su pecho una vez sus palabras hicieron eco en su mente, uno tan profundo que parecía estar tragándose todos y cada uno de los órganos vitales a su alcance 'Por tu cara parece que ya has comprendido la gravedad del asunto' él agitó la cabeza.

'No-no se trata de eso' dijo con voz temblorosa y viendo a Dora fruncir el ceño, confusa 'Y quizá esté equivocado, pero… Creo que ya lo sabe' la mujer entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada a la espera de que Harry añadiera algo más para poder entender en plenitud de qué le estaba hablando antes de dar palos de ciego 'Os escuché hablando en la Enfermería la noche del ataque de los Mortífagos, mientras Madame Pomfrey te atendía. Comentabais las dudas del por qué habrían ido a por Hermione cuando bien podrían haberme cogido a mí… Tal vez yo era el objetivo, pero ella también les sería útil'

'Te echaría en cara lo mal que está eso de escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero teniendo en cuenta que esa noche no me preocupó que lo hicieras, está bien. Ahora dime a qué viene- _¡Oh!_' Tonks pareció comprender al fin de qué le hablaba Harry y lo demostró bajo el mismo semblante preocupado y pensativo que de seguro también bañaba las facciones del moreno, aunque quizá al de él se sumaba una desesperación que comenzaba a hacerlo sentir ganas de vomitar 'Bueno… Debes de tener en cuenta que, de un modo u otro, Hermione siempre sería para _Él_una pieza clave que usar en tu contra' el ojiverde no sabía si contemplarla agradecido o furioso. Era consciente de que Dora sólo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor con sus palabras, mas no había podido evitar recordar que, de no haber conocido nunca a la castaña, ella jamás habría estado en peligro 'Harry, no te preocupes, todavía estás a tiempo de que todo cambie. Te ayudaremos'

'¿Te parece?' le preguntó con sarcasmo.

'Logró que fueras al Departamento de Misterios haciéndote creer que Sirius corría peligro cuando no era así… Sólo debes de manejar la _Oclumancia _a la perfección y podrás hacerle creer que esas personas a las que tanto apego has tenido, ya no significan nada para ti' él frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que aquella sugerencia podría tener sentido de alguna forma, aunque no terminaba de encontrar nada que pudiera de veras engañar la astucia de Voldemort 'Tienes capacidad de sobra para ello. Tan sólo tienes que poner un poco más de empeño, esforzarte… Nina me ha dicho que antes de las vacaciones de navidad habías avanzado mucho y no importa si has sufrido ahora un bajón. Es normal después de lo que ha pasado en estos días pasados…'

Harry la contempló a modo de agradecimiento por el apoyo que le estaba ofreciendo ante algo que a él no terminaba de convencerlo del todo. Y sí, quizá había sido demasiado duro con ella al haberle dicho que jamás le contaría lo que sucedía con su vida, como si la considerase una enemiga que pudiera utilizar aquella información en su contra a pesar de que en realidad sabía que estaba de su lado. Lo había demostrado desde que había llegado aquella noche a buscarlo con los demás Aurores a Privet Drive, con su pelo rosa chicle y su buen humor.

'Hermione está enfadada conmigo, aunque no termino de comprender bien por qué' dijo de pronto, sorprendiendo a Dora por el cambio que se había presentado en la conversación. La mujer, comprendiendo que estaba a punto de confesarle algo que de seguro no le había dicho a nadie, se apoyó contra el escritorio que había a su espalda y se cruzó de brazos dispuesta a escuchar 'Creo que es mejor que hagas uso de esa varita tuya, Tonks, porque lo sucedido ayer no creo que pueda expresarlo con palabras y además, tal vez me ayudes a entender qué diablos sucede' y la Auror, aunque indecisa en un primer momento, alzó la varita y lo apuntó con ella.

'No te esfuerces por luchar y todo será más sencillo para ambos, ¿de acuerdo?' Harry asintió y, al instante, la escuchó pronunciar el hechizo que la permitiría penetrar en su mente.

De nuevo miles de imágenes pasaron ante sus ojos cerrados desde el punto en el que Tonks se había quedado antes de interrumpir su invasión. Dora fue testigo, de esa forma, de todo lo que había sucedido entre él y Hermione desde que le había declarado que se había enamorado de ella, como lo fue del instante en el que él se enteró de la ruptura de sus dos mejores amigos a través de Luna.

'Debo admitir que era algo de esperar después de todo lo ocurrido entre Hermione y tú' interrumpió Tonks y Harry abrió los ojos para reprocharle el comentario que consideraba fuera de lugar.

'Ella no lo está pasando bien, por mucho que trate de disimularlo. Y Ron tampoco' le dijo 'Además, no ha sido ella quien ha decidido poner el punto y final a esa relación'

'Es normal que no estén pasando por un buen momento. Lamentan que lo suyo no haya funcionado a pesar de sus intentos y del cariño que se tienen. Son amigos, después de todo, como bien ha dicho Luna' comentó con un tono casual que hizo que el chico frunciera el ceño, pensativo 'En cuanto a lo otro… Puede que tengas razón, no lo sé, pero tampoco me ha parecido ver a Hermione deprimida estos días. Si de veras esa ruptura le afectase no andaría por ahí como si tal cosa, sino que más bien querría estar sola. Yo no le noté nada extraño aparte de encontrarla pensativa cuando conversamos ayer, mientras vosotros entrenabais'

'Tonks, prosigamos, porque eso último que has dicho nos conducirá al quid de la cuestión' ella asintió y, una vez más, volvió a apuntarlo con su varita sumergiéndose junto con él en los recuerdos del día anterior, cuando por fin había tenido la opción de hablar con Ron de lo que había sucedido.

Durante todo el día no había podido hacerlo debido a que no habían estado solos en ningún momento y, la verdad, no era de lo más sensato abordar el tema frente a Hermione cuando era más que obvio que ya bastante incómodos se sentían sus dos mejores amigos en presencia del otro. Claro que Harry debía admitir que se había sentido admirado por la fuerza de voluntad de ambos para afrontar sus problemas en lugar de esconderse y huir el uno del otro. Y debido a Hermione, que había tenido que esperar para hablar con su mejor amigo hasta después de la cena, cuando ambos se dirigían presurosos hacia el campo de Quidditch para el entrenamiento de ese día.

.

_'Lo siento, Harry. Iba a decírtelo, pero no me parecía conveniente hacerlo cuando Hermione se encontraba a menos de diez metros de nosotros' se disculpó el pelirrojo tan pronto como él le reclamó el que no lo hubiera puesto sobre aviso de sus intenciones de romper con ella 'Temía que pudiera oírnos. Créeme que no habría sido justo que se enterase de que su novio va a dejarla porque escuchó cómo se lo comentaba al mejor amigo que tienen en común' __  
><em>_  
>Harry asintió al fin, aunque sin estar demasiado convencido de si debería o no de dejar pasar el tema tan fácilmente. Finalmente decidió que seguir molesto por algo que ya había pasado era perder el tiempo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Ha hablado contigo acerca de ello?' le preguntó el pelirrojo mientras ambos se adentraban al fin en la zona de vestuarios.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No, para nada. O bien supone que ya lo sé, o no está lista para contármelo' respondió.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Cualquiera de las dos opciones es posible. A mí me cuesta hablar de ello también, ¿sabes? No importa que haya sido yo quien terminara una relación que llevaba semanas en decadencia, de igual forma la quiero y me duele que lo nuestro no haya funcionado' Harry tragó saliva, incómodo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Si en algún momento el tema sale a colación, le diré que tú me lo has dicho' Ron asintió.<em>

_._

'Luna y yo teníamos razón, ¿ves?' Harry la fulminó con la mirada.

'¿Vas a estar comentando a cada rato? Estaremos días con esto si sigues interrumpiendo' ella rodó los ojos y una vez más alzó su varita hacia él, introduciéndose en esa ocasión en una situación diferente, puesto que lo que seguía al breve diálogo compartido entre Harry y Ron era su entrada al interior del vestuario donde sus demás compañeros de equipo se encontraban.

.

_'¿Te has enterado de la noticia?' el ojiverde, montado en su escoba a diez metros de altura, dejó de tratar de ubicar la snitch por entre el manto blanco de nieve y el cielo nublado y volteó su rostro hacia una Ginny que parecía más interesada en los cotilleos que en entrenarse. Ante lo que le dijo la pelirroja, asintió 'Ron me lo ha contado en los vestuarios y todavía no me lo creo' __  
><em>_  
>'Sé que es algo sorprendente, pero considero que no es momento de hablar de ello. Queda menos de un mes para nuestro partido contra Hufflepuf y-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Oh, sí, tienes raz-'las palabras de la pelirroja se cortaron y Harry la contempló por el rabillo del ojo viéndola dirigir su mirada hacia la grada con la mandíbula tensa.<em>_  
><em>_  
>Sus orbes esmeralda enseguida siguieron la misma dirección después de que el estómago le hubiera dado un vuelco, lo justo para ver que Hermione, sentada al lado de Tonks en la grada envuelta en lo que parecía un millón de prendas de abrigo para soportar las bajas temperaturas, saludaba a una recién llegada Laurie. <em>_  
><em>_  
>'Parece ser que no se le ha olvidado vuestra cita' siseó Ginny entre dientes y él rodó los ojos.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Tan sólo quiere dar un par de vueltas en las escoba. No se trata de una cita' dijo sin saber siquiera por qué tenía que darle explicaciones a la pelirroja, y mientras proseguía contemplando la escena que se presentaba unos metros más abajo. <em>_  
><em>_  
>Laurie acababa de sentarse al lado de Hermione aprovechando que era el único banco libre de nieve después de que la castaña le hubiera aplicado un hechizo descongelador y otro térmico, y en ese instante parecía decirle algo que a su mejor amiga no semejaba agradarle demasiado por la forma en la que él notaba su estómago retorcerse.<em>

.

'Laurie le preguntó la razón por la que estaba allí, exponiéndose a tan bajas temperaturas, cuando bien podría encontrarse en un lugar cálido disfrutando de un buen libro' le dijo Tonks interrumpiendo sus recuerdos una vez más. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, Harry no protestó 'Hermione le respondió exactamente con la misma pregunta y cuando Laurie le dijo que había quedado de reunirse contigo para dar _otra_ vuelta en _tu_escoba, no hizo más que cerrar el pico y mirar a otro lado. Nunca antes había visto a Hermione sin argumentos para mantener una discusión, así que debo admitir que fue divertido'

'Por momentos creo que Laurie lo hace aposta' comentó Harry.

'¿El qué?' el moreno abrió la boca para ofrecer su respuesta, pero no supo bien qué decir al respecto y terminó por encogerse de hombros.

'En realidad no sé qué puede ser eso que hace, pero no es la primera vez que logra dejar a Hermione sin opciones de respuesta y por momentos hasta me parece que busca provocarla, claro que no sé bien por qué' Tonks ladeó la cabeza adoptando una expresión pensativa al entrecerrar los ojos.

'¿No sabes bien por qué?' le preguntó con sarcasmo 'Laurie me dijo ayer, cuando nos quedamos a solas después de haberos escoltado de regreso al castillo tras el entrenamiento, que le parecía de lo más adorable el ver cómo Hermione se ponía celosa cada vez que te nombraba, y que esperaba que eso le diera el empujón necesario para que se te declarase' añadió entonces, logrando que el moreno abriera los ojos de par en par.

'¿Qué?' preguntó mientras sentía que su corazón comenzaba a latir a un ritmo más apresurado.

'No soy buena consejera amorosa, Harry' respondió ella 'Sólo me fío de lo que veo y, por lo que a mí respecta, Hermione te devolvió aquel beso; por la razón que fuera. Eso nadie mejor que tú lo sabe' él frunció el ceño, confuso '¿La poción? Puedes sentir lo mismo que ella a cada instante, así que… ¿Qué podría decirte yo, cuándo en sí acabo de enterarme de que podría haber algo entre vosotros?' la mujer se encogió de hombros ante la expresión pensativa que el ojiverde presentaba en ese momento.

'Bu-bueno… Pude sentir sus celos, pero ella los negó. Así que-' Tonks produjo un respingo.

'¿Esperabas que te diera la razón?' le preguntó con tono sarcástico y el moreno cerró la boca sin saber qué decir al respecto 'Ella estaba saliendo con Ron. No debería de sentir celos de las chicas que se acercaran a ti, sino a él' añadió entonces, orgullosa de su lógica aún cuando sabía que era lo más obvio del mundo a pesar de que Harry parecía negarse a verlo.

'¿Así que… podría estar enfadada conmigo por… celos?' preguntó entonces y Tonks enarcó una ceja 'Después del entrenamiento, cuando la acompañé a la ronda…' le hizo un gesto que llevó a la Auror a mirar la varita en su mano para percatarse entonces de lo que le estaba pidiendo sin palabras. Lanzando un suspiro, Dora lo apuntó y pronunció una vez más el hechizo _Legilimens_.

_._

_'Laurie sin duda se maneja bien sobre la escoba' le dijo Hermione una hora después, cuando ambos se encontraban en la ronda a la que él le había prometido acompañarla. __  
><em>_  
>Acababan de abandonar la Sala Común de Gryffindor y se dirigían a pasos apremiantes hacia el sexto piso. Harry, ante su comentario, no pudo más que encogerse de hombros mientras se sentía extrañado por el tema que su mejor amiga había decidido abordar. De igual modo, le resultaba complicado el pasar por alto el cosquilleo molesto que rondó su estómago con aquel comentario.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Realmente soy la única persona en el Mundo Mágico que siente pánico a las alturas y no tiene interés alguno por el Quidditch?' le preguntó entonces, aunque más bien parecía que no esperaba una respuesta ya que daba la total impresión de estar hablando para consigo misma.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Quizá no te guste el Quidditch, pero no puede decirse lo mismo de los jugadores' comentó Harry sin poder evitar sentir cómo los celos comenzaban a apoderarse de su organismo 'Krum, McLaggen…' no pronunció también el nombre de Ron de manera deliberada y para que la situación no se tornara más incómoda de lo que ya de por sí lo era. Hermione lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo, sonrojada y a la defensiva.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Te agradecería que quitaras a Cormac de esa lista' le dijo, alterada, y él enarcó una ceja 'Y por lo que a mí respecta, también a Viktor' añadió entonces. Harry produjo un respingo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Pero no era que te había llegado a <em>interesar_?' le hizo la pregunta repitiendo la palabra que la señora Granger había usado días atrás cuando habían hablado del búlgaro. Hermione, ante aquello, puso los ojos en blanco, lanzó un gruñido furioso, y entonces echó a andar, alejándose de él como alma que lleva al diablo '¿Acaso no es verdad?' el moreno la siguió a pasos rápidos, consciente de que no dejaría pasar el tema de conversación ahora que había sido expuesto.__  
><em>_  
>'¿Y qué tienes que decirme de ti, eh? Laurie, Ginny, Cho…' le espetó ella cuando el ojiverde la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca y la obligó a encararlo. Harry, que había abierto la boca para responderle, la cerró tan pronto como el último nombre pronunciado por su mejor amiga se repitió en su cabeza.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Cho?' preguntó mientras un cosquilleo se situaba en su vientre. Hermione eludió su mirada a toda velocidad y, de un gesto brusco, se deshizo del agarre en torno a su muñeca con la intención de huir una vez más. Pero Harry fue más rápido y de nuevo la detuvo, esta vez cortándole el paso.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Qué quieres que diga al respecto? Te gustó durante años, ¿no?' rebatió ella volviendo a adoptar aquella pose a la defensiva que él cada vez entendía menos.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Y a qué viene que la saques ahora a colación?'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Acaso no estamos hablando de <em>intereses_?' la última palabra fue remarcada por un gesto de comillas que hizo con sus dedos y por un tono de voz brusco, incluso sarcástico. Harry la contempló con la mandíbula apretada, consciente de que de seguir así incluso podrían terminar discutiendo aún cuando él no entendía muy bien por qué, cuál era la razón para que Hermione se estuviera comportando de esa forma, como si tuviera que defenderse de él.__  
><em>_  
>'¿Para esto me pediste que viniera contigo a la ronda?' la castaña lo contempló por el rabillo del ojo sin detenerse ni reducir su andar frenético a lo largo del pasillo vacío.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No' la chica frunció el ceño, como si acabara de recordar aquel detalle ahora que él se lo nombraba.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Pues espero no ofenderte, pero preferiría que tratáramos ese tema en lugar de seguir con esta absurda discusión que no nos lleva a ningún lado' ella le lanzó otra mirada de reojo y, finalmente, lanzó un suspiro que a él le sonó a hastío. Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Qué se suponía que le sucedía a su mejor amiga? Cuando ella no habló, decidió preguntarle '¿Para qué me pediste que te acompañara?'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Para pedirte disculpas' gruñó Hermione y él enarcó una ceja.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Curiosa la forma que tienes de hacerlo' comentó con sarcasmo y la castaña enseguida lo fulminó con la mirada, llevándolo a chasquear la lengua '¿Disculparte por qué?' preguntó. Hermione rodó los ojos, pareciendo aceptar por fin la tregua que Harry le acababa de ofrecer.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Por la forma en la que te eché ayer de mi cuarto' dijo con un tono de voz débil, como si en realidad le diera apuro hablar de ese tema 'Y también por lo que te dije' el moreno frunció el ceño 'Digamos que me recordaste mi parte de culpa en todo lo que sucedió y… No fui justa contigo al volcar todas mis frustraciones en ti' humedeció sus labios y los mordisqueó, nerviosa.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¿Frustraciones?' preguntó él.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Yo…' Hermione meneó la cabeza de tal modo que él estaba seguro de que lo hacía para alejar de ella algún pensamiento que irrumpía en su mente sin permitirle centrarse. Un par de segundos después, se detuvo y él la imitó, encarándola.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Ron ha hablado conmigo de camino al entrenamiento' comentó Harry antes siquiera de pensar qué estaba diciendo, pero esperando que con sus palabras la castaña comprendiera a qué se refería. Cuando Hermione no dijo nada al respecto, él lanzó un suspiro '¿Por qué estabas en mi dormitorio ayer?' le preguntó, acercándose un paso a ella que la chica se apresuró a retroceder, algo que lo llevó a fruncir el ceño mientras sentía cómo su estómago se retorcía dolorosamente.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Porque quería pedirte disculpas, pero me quedé dormida antes de que llegaras' respondió, apenada 'Me arrepentí del modo en el que te traté según me diste la espalda, pero… Ron estaba esperando y…' Harry tragó saliva en ese momento al percatarse de que la conversación acababa de entrar en un terreno peligroso.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Me lo contó de camino al entrenamiento' <em>_  
><em>_  
>Hermione lo contempló al fin a los ojos, los de ella brillando de un modo tan intenso que él se quedó paralizado al no saber qué reacción debería esperar ahora de la castaña. Podía sentir su incomodidad, sus nervios, su… ¿dolor? ¿O era el de él al ver cómo poco a poco se iban acumulando lágrimas en las comisuras de los orbes marrones? Jamás le había gustado verla llorar, mucho menos desde que se sabía enamorado de ella… Y de pronto, Hermione volteó sobre sus talones y se alejó de él a toda prisa. Harry se quedó paralizado por varios segundos hasta que se vio capaz de reaccionar y salió disparado tras ella, deteniéndola en el instante en el que giraba a la izquierda en un cruce de pasillos tomándola del antebrazo. La castaña se soltó de su agarre de un tirón.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No quiero hablar de eso. No-' le dijo de manera atropellada y mientras él sentía su pecho encogiéndose por la congoja.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No es necesario que-'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'No necesito tu compasión, Harry' el tono brusco con el que le habló lo dejó confuso, y más cuando pudo sentir una furia desconocida envolviéndolo 'Gracias por haberme acompañado, pero me gustaría seguir sola con la ronda' y, sin añadir nada más, le dio la espalda y se alejó.<em>

_._

Tonks bajó la varita rompiendo al fin el hechizo lector de mentes y miró al moreno con los labios apretados al ver que éste mantenía la vista fija en el suelo desde el instante en el que había abierto los ojos.

'Bueno… Al principio sí que parecía enfadada, pero después…' comenzó a decir Dora, recordando que Harry le había pedido ayuda para tratar de entender por qué la castaña estaba molesta con él 'Parece que frente a ti no puede disimular tanto como con los demás lo que le está afectando su ruptura con Ron, eso es todo'

'Cuando regresó a la Torre apenas me miró y actuó como si no me escuchara cuando la llamé pidiéndole que conversásemos' dijo Harry con un tono de voz apagado 'Y me ha esquivado hoy durante todo el día' Tonks frunció el ceño.

'¿Quieres que hable con ella?' le preguntó lo único que se le pasó por la mente en ese momento. El ojiverde alzó al fin la cabeza y la miró a los ojos, agradecido y al mismo tiempo contrariado.

'No creo que sea muy conveniente que lo hagas. No quiero que sepa que estás al tanto de todo esto y no veo el modo en el que hables con ella sin que se dé cuenta de algo' la Auror suspiró sonoramente y se acercó a donde se encontraba el chico para tomar asiento en la silla vacía que había a su lado.

'No sé qué decirte. Es obvio que necesita tiempo para ordenar sus pensamientos y tú conoces a Hermione mucho mejor que yo. Si yo sé que es cabezota, no me quiero imaginar hasta qué punto lo sabes tú' le dijo.

'No creo que esto tenga nada que ver con su testarudez' Tonks alzó ambas cejas.

'Muy al contrario, ¿o acaso has olvidado ya que antes de decirte que quería estar sola, te montó lo que a mi parecer fue una clara escena de celos? Harry frunció el ceño. A él le había parecido también que eso era lo que explicaba el comportamiento de Hermione, pero no quería hacerse demasiadas ilusiones 'Quizá te eluda precisamente para tratar de entenderse a sí misma, porque por lo que a mí respecta me parece que no tiene las cosas muy claras' Dora le envió una mirada intensa.

'¿A qué te refieres?' la mujer se humedeció los labios y chistó la lengua ante aquel interrogante.

'Por lo que he podido ver, tu presencia la confunde más de lo que a ella parece agradarle' respondió 'Cuando está contigo es como si sólo existierais vosotros dos' añadió entonces, su mirada sin abandonar ni por un solo momento la de él inyectándole esperanza, algo que sin duda no necesitaba teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias.

Él sabía que Hermione actuaba en su presencia de un modo distinto a lo que estaba habituado, pero no quería pensar lo que podría significar aquello. Las palabras de Tonks eran sin duda acertadas, y él lo sabía. Había podido comprobar hasta qué punto Hermione parecía olvidar que no podía dejarse llevar como lo hacía por momentos, cuando estaban a solas, pero él no deseaba analizar demasiado aquello. No quería hacerse ilusiones cuando sabía de muy buena mano que todo podría deberse a aquella estúpida poción de que un momento a otro terminaría por volverlo loco de remate.

'Harry, deberías de ir a hablar con ella' él pestañeó saliendo al fin de su ensimismamiento y, agitando la cabeza, se puso en pie al ver que Tonks hacía lo mismo 'No tienes nada que perder por intentarlo' él frunció el ceño, inseguro.

'¿Y la lección?' le preguntó 'Dudo mucho que la profesora Van-'

'Ella ya sabe que mis intenciones no serían simplemente ocupar su vacante en las lecciones' lo interrumpió Dora, pareciendo molesta de cierta forma 'Además, en cualquier momento deberé de regresar a Londres'

'¿A Londres?'

'Con la llegada de los voluntarios, los Aurores tendremos tiempo para ocuparnos de nuestras labores en el Departamento' Harry asintió, pensativo 'Estáis en buenas manos. Además, nunca hay menos de cinco de nosotros en el castillo' el moreno movió de arriba abajo la cabeza una vez más y Dora rodó los ojos 'Ahora vete. Yo tengo un viaje que hacer y tú tienes a una chica con la que hablar'

'Gracias, Tonks' le dijo mientras ambos se dirigían hacia la puerta.

'Si alguna vez necesitas hablar con alguien, no olvides que puedes contar conmigo. Y con Remus' la mujer abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que pasara antes que ella 'Buena suerte, Harry'

Sí, sin duda alguna la necesitaría si en verdad tomaba el consejo de Dora e iba a hablar con Hermione.

'No olvides que debes de esforzarte en esto. Si necesitas más lecciones aparte de las de VanHoor, no dudes en pedírmelo. Estaré encantada de ayudarte en todo lo que pueda' él asintió una vez más y, entonces, se despidieron en el pasillo, tomando cada uno una dirección.

Y Harry sabía que en su vida se había sentido tan nerviosos como en ese instante.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

**__**.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

N/A: Hola!

Antes de nada, lo primero que debo hacer es agradeceros mucho los mensajes que me habéis enviado. Gracias por compartir conmigo vuestra opinión acerca del fic. A ese anónimo le digo que sí, tengo twitter. Es lucyperezs, por cierto xDDDD.

Ahora, antes de despedirme hasta el próximo capítulo bajo la esperanza de que este no os haya producido mucho lío con los flashbacks y que en sí os haya agradado la intervención de Tonks en todo lo que está sucediendo entre Hermione y Harry. O, mejor dicho, el que Harry hubiera confiado en Tonks como para no oponer resistencia. Con alguien tenía que hablar, no?

**haher: **muchas gracias por haber sido sincera con tu post y sí, tienes razón... Al capítulo anterior le falta contenido real, pero no es porque lo haya escrito de manera apresurada ni porque me haya olvidado de lo que "verdaderamente importa". Siempre hay capítulos que se consideran "de relleno" a la hora de relatar una historia y ese, incluso este también, es de esos. No suceden muchas cosas que puedan parecer de importancia, pero el que Harry soñara con Hermione tiene su parte importante puesto que además de ser algo que en sí ocurre, de ese modo ella pudo sentir hasta qué punto Harry está interesado en ella... Además, un poco de tira y afloja es necesario antes de que suceda de verdad algo entre ellos. Pronto vendrán capítulos relevantes, promesa de niña exploradora! - no, no soy girl scout, pero igual xDDDD. Y admito que suelo escribir ciertos capítulos así para despistar al lector de otros temas jajajaja. Ahora ya revelé el secreto de los capítulos con poco contenido. ¿Mejor así? :P

Después de esto, de nuevo os doy las gracias y me despido hasta la próxima!

Gracias por leerme y por los mensajes, en serio! Sois geniales! :D

Un saludo!


	34. Fuera de sí

N/A: Bien... Antes de todo agradeceros muchísimo todos los mensajes que me habéis dejado, incluso los de presión para que publicara jajajaja. En realidad esos son los que más me han hecho apresurarme para traer un nuevo capítulo... Porque sí, sé que me he tardado más que las otras veces, pero era de esperar que las musas se tomaran unas vacaciones ¬¬. Después de la caña que les metí las últimas semanas, necesitaban un descanso... Y sobre todo para escribir el capi que se viene a continuación. Por el momento creo que es el más largo de todos los que he escrito hasta ahora... O al menos eso me parce a mí. ¿Por qué? Bueno... Tiene una explicación que no daré jajajaja. Deberéis leerlo y sabréis por qué se ha alargado... Muchas cosas que aclarar después del capítulo anterior, ¿verdad? Y bueno, debo admitir que no todo queda solucionado con este... más bien todo lo contrario. Pero poco a poco...  
>Insisto en agradeceros los reviews. Me alimentan y dan vida para seguir escribiendo, así que ya sabéis...<p>

PD: Por favor, no me matéis.  
>PD2: Un saludo, que se me había olvidado xDDDDDDDDD<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Capítulo 34****: Fuera de sí**

******.**

**.**

'¡Psss!' Harry se detuvo en seco y miró a los lados, confuso. ¿De veras acababa de escuchar a alguien chistar? Porque a él le daba la impresión de que no había ni un alma en ese pasillo aparte de sí mismo, claro. Agitó la cabeza después de asegurarse de que de veras estaba solo y retomó su andar, seguro de que de no apresurarse acabaría por llegar tarde a los Invernaderos. El cómo había olvidado de meter su libro de Herbología en su cartera viéndose obligado a subir a buscarlo a su dormitorio, era un misterio '¡Harry!' el moreno brincó sobre sí mismo, sobresaltándose de tal forma ante aquel grito proferido a su espalda que incluso tuvo que llevarse una mano al pecho para comprobar que el corazón todavía le seguía latiendo. Sobresaltado, volteó sobre sus talones para ver a Dora correr hacia él de una forma tan rara que no pudo más que cambiar su expresión de susto por una de confusión.

'¿Por qué corres en las puntas de los pies?' Tonks llegó hasta él y lo tomó del brazo, arrastrándolo a toda velocidad hacia la puerta de un aula abandonada donde lo obligó a entrar empujándolo con tanta brusquedad que él tuvo que dar varios pasos errantes para evitar caer de espaldas. Se recompuso y la contempló al igual que si se hubiera vuelto loca '¿Se puede saber qué pasa? Llego tarde a-'

'¿Ya has hablado con Hermione?' lo interrumpió ella con gesto de excitación y empleando un tono tan confidencial que Harry terminó por echar un rápido vistazo a los lados, como si debiera esperar que hubiera alguien en aquella aula llena de muebles viejos.

'¿Por qué susurras? Es más que obvio que nadie puede oírnos. De hecho… ¿Por qué me hemos venido aquí cuándo bien podríamos haber hablado en el pasillo? Todo el mundo está en clase' le dijo con cierto tono de reproche.

'No te he pedido que me comentes mi manera de actuar, sino que me digas si has hablado con Hermione' Dora tenía una ceja enarcada mientras le sonreía y él rodó los ojos antes de lanzar un suspiro.

'No. No he hablado con ella' respondió al fin, y sin poder evitar que un cosquilleo molesto comenzara a recorrer su pecho, incomodándolo, cuando la sonrisa de Tonks se desvaneció de su rostro dejando paso a una mueca confusa.

'¿Por qué no?'

'Porque no la he visto, Tonks' contestó con pesadez 'Anoche llamé a la puerta de su dormitorio y no me abrió. Esta mañana me quedé dormido y llegué tarde al Gran Comedor. Supongo que ya se habría ido a su clase de Aritmancia' la mujer asintió, pensativa.

'Y yo que creía que su buen humor matutino se debía a que por fin habíais hablado las cosas y-'

'¿Buen humor?' Harry no pudo evitar interrumpirla, al igual que tampoco fue capaz de ocultar su tono sarcástico. Porque últimamente las palabras buen humor y Hermione carecían de sentido en la misma frase. Quizá su mejor amiga no estaba deprimida después de la ruptura con Ron, como él había podido llegar a esperar, pero tampoco era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Más bien se había vuelto un tanto… malhumorada.

'Hacía tiempo que no la veía reír así' Dora se encogió de hombros, aparentemente sorprendida 'Supongo que he subestimado la capacidad de Krum para hacer chistes. O quizá ella entiende sus bromas, porque lo que es yo-'

'¿Krum?' había sido oír ese apellido, que Harry no había sido consciente de nada más que de percibir cómo su vista se nublaba 'Cuando la viste riendo… ¿estaba con Krum?' preguntó de nuevo, como si necesitara que una vez más se lo confirmase para poder maldecir a gusto. Tonks alzó ambas cejas y lo contempló, cautelosa.

'Estaban desayunando juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor'

Harry se sintió mareado ante aquella aclaración y no pudo más que lanzar un suspiro de incredulidad al tiempo que recordaba el momento en el que, en la Enfermería, Jane Granger le aclaraba a su esposo que no debería de preocuparse por Viktor puesto que su hija _ya no estaba interesada en él_. Su mente fue asaltada por el rostro serio de su mejor amiga cuando, hacía dos días, ella le había dicho que por lo que a ella respectaba podía sacar al búlgaro de la lista de jugadores de Quidditch por los que podría sentirse atraída.

'¿Harry?' el moreno agitó la cabeza y clavó su mirada esmeralda en la grisácea de una Tonks que lo contemplaba expectante '¿Sigues ahí?' le preguntó, y él no hizo otra cosa que lanzar un gruñido.

'Llego tarde a la clase de Herbología' con menos sutileza que un elefante pisando cristales, apartó a la Auror de su camino y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

'Harry, ¿estás bien?' Dora lo seguía a lo largo del pasillo caminando a zancadas amplias y sin quitarle la vista de encima.

'Nunca he estado mejor' contestó con voz tensa, haciendo que la mujer lo contemplara con incredulidad.

'Cualquiera lo diría… ¿He dicho algo que-?' se silenció antes siquiera de que él le dijera nada. Claro que en realidad no era como si el moreno estuviera dispuesto a comentar algo al respecto '¿Estás así porque te dije que Hermione ha desayunado acompañada de Krum?' le preguntó entonces, pareciendo que ella misma había hallado la respuesta después de haber repasado lo sucedido mentalmente 'Porque de ser así, permíteme decirte que si estás celoso, es absurdo' Harry la miró de reojo.

'¿Absurdo? Él le pidió que fuera su pareja en el Baile de Navidad de nuestro cuarto curso. Y Hermione aceptó' comentó con enfado y sin dejar de sentir cómo la furia comenzaba a consumirlo. Y sin duda esperaba que la castaña pudiera sentir aquello desde el aula de Herbología.

'Oh, Harry' para su sorpresa escuchó a Tonks ahogar una risa y se detuvo, percatándose de que ya habían llegado a la salida del castillo que lo conduciría directo a los Invernaderos, donde de seguro la profesora Sprout ya había comenzado la clase sin él. Por el bien de aquella bruja frente a él que no paraba de entretenerlo que la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuf no lo castigase, porque si no estaba seguro de que Dora se las pagaría.

'¿Qué es tan gracioso, Tonks? Tú misma viste en mis recuerdos-'

'Krum está _loco_por MontBlanc' la Auror rió sin poder evitarlo, y más cuando el semblante de Harry pasó de la furia eterna, al desconcierto.

'¿Laurie?' preguntó al tiempo que el vacío en su pecho se iba rellenando de cierta calma que ahogaba poco a poco al desasosiego que lo había invadido tan pronto como el búlgaro había entrado a formar parte de la conversación.

'La prima de Fleur, sí' respondió Dora 'Deberías de ver la de cursilerías que hace para llamar su atención. Pudo haberse sentido atraído por Hermione hace unos años, pero te aseguro que eso ha pasado a la historia'

'¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? Porque desde mi punto de vista-'

'Tu punto de vista no cuenta, celoso compulsivo. ¿Acaso Hermione no puede tener amigos? Merlín, la sola idea de imaginarlos como pareja es hilarante, enserio' Harry la fulminó con la mirada mientras ella seguía riendo, hasta que de pronto se atragantó y empezó a toser, ahogada.

'Y ahí tienes tu castigo por-'

'Harry, ¿dónde te habías metido?' el moreno abrió los ojos de par en par y volteó sobre sí mismo para encontrarse frente a frente con la nombrada Laurie 'La profesora Sprout me pidió que saliera a buscarte. Llevo más de diez minutos dando vueltas' dijo la chica, frunciendo el ceño hacia una Tonks que todavía seguía tosiendo, atragantada '¿Dora, estás bien?'

'Perfecta-mente' respondió la Auror, su rostro tornándose increíblemente rojo mientras podían verla golpeando levemente su pecho con su puño derecho 'Acompaña tú a Harry al Invernadero y-' de nuevo tosió, esta vez con tanta energía que incluso parecía que acababa de darle una arcada. Harry y Laurie la contemplaron con expresión de susto 'Y dile a Pomona que Harry estaba hablando conmigo' añadió, una vez más golpeándose el pecho.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó Harry en esta ocasión, preocupado al ver que apenas era capaz de mantener la compostura.

'Se me fue la saliva por el conducto equivocado' tosió de nuevo 'Iré a beber agua' y, acto seguido, vieron cómo giraba sobre sus talones, alejándose. Los dos muchachos que quedaron atrás intercambiaron una mirada y, acto seguido, Laurie le indicó al moreno con un gesto que la siguiera.

'¿Te ha tocado a ti hoy hacer la guardia en los Invernaderos?' le preguntó Harry al tiempo que caminaba por el sendero que sus compañeros habían abierto entre la nieve, su mirada posada ya en la puerta de entrada al Invernadero Número Dos.

'Nathan está enfermo, así que…' Laurie suspiró 'Afortunadamente Pomona permite que permanezca dentro del Invernadero, sino creo que no lograría resistir. Parece que haga cada vez más frío' comentó entonces al tiempo que el moreno la veía empujar la puerta de entrada al Invernadero, su mano libre posándose en el fondo de su espalda para obligarlo a entrar en primer lugar.

Un calor asfixiante le golpeó el rostro tan pronto como accedió al interior de aquel lugar, percatándose de que la profesora Sprout había dejado de hablar para echarle un vistazo por encima del hombro mientras todos y cada uno de sus compañeros fijaban sus ojos en él.

'Veo que lo ha encontrado, señorita MontBlanc' dijo la Jefa de la Casa Hufflepuf antes de que sus atenciones volvieran a posarse en un ojiverde que había comenzado a sentir cómo su estómago se encogía hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione, quien lo contemplaba de regreso con el ceño fruncido '¿Y bien, señor Potter? ¿Tiene alguna excusa para haberse retrasado o-?'

'Tonks me ha pedido que le diga que fue su culpa el haberlo retenido' el moreno vio entonces cómo los ojos de su castaña mejor amiga se entrecerraban ligeramente y la imitó, todavía recordando lo que Dora le había dicho de Krum.

'Oh, bien. Ocupe entonces su lugar junto al señor Weasley, señor Potter, para que podamos continuar con la lección' él obedeció y se abrió paso por entre la fila de alumnos que había junto a una de las largas mesas llenas de plantas, situándose finalmente al lado del pelirrojo, justo delante de donde Hermione se encontraba con Neville. La chica todavía lo contemplaba ceñuda y sus retortijones en el estómago aumentaban, por lo que la miró con una ceja enarcada 'Gracias, Laurie, querida' la profesora carraspeó 'Bien, clase, como iba diciendo, las adormideras…'

.

Casi cuatro horas más tarde, Harry caminaba al lado de Ron después de haber acudido a una clase doble de Adivinación en la que, milagrosamente, la profesora Trelawney no había tenido ni una sola premonición de muerte para ninguno de sus alumnos. Se dirigían al Gran Comedor para el almuerzo, todavía protestando porque hubieran regresado a las lecciones de leer los posos del té cuando ya lo habían hecho en su tercer año, sin importar que en esta ocasión la teoría hubiera aumentado considerablemente.

'Si no fuera porque esta asignatura es la más sencilla de todas las optativas, te juro que me habría cambiado en cuarto' decía Ron '¿Quién diablos puede creerse que de veras unas hojas de té puedan predecir el futuro?' Harry estaba de acuerdo con él, mas prefirió no decir nada al respecto teniendo en cuenta que en ese instante Lavender, Parvati y Padma los adelantaban comentando entre ellas lo excitante que había sido esa lección 'Menudo trío de aleladas' gruñó el pelirrojo por lo bajo 'Como a ellas les salieron predicciones positivas…'

'¿No decías que no creías en esas cosas, Ron?' el ojiverde sonrió de medio lado a su mejor amigo, burlándose de él.

'Y no lo hago, pero me habría gustado que en mi taza de té no se indicara un giro inesperado en mi vida que podría costarme el perder algo valioso' comentó 'Al menos podría haber sido un poco más preciso, ¿no te parece? Aunque no crea en ello, ahora no dejaré de pensar en—la madre que me parió' Harry frunció el ceño y se detuvo al lado del pelirrojo.

'¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con tu madre?' le preguntó, extrañado. Al menos hasta que se percató de que las atenciones de Ron estaban centradas en un punto concreto del pasillo, y de que su expresión no demostraba nada aparte de desconcierto.

'Los putos posos debieron advertirme de que _ese giro _sucedería tan pronto' murmuró y el ojiverde, frunciendo el ceño, siguió la dirección de aquella mirada azulada. Cuando sus orbes se posaron en cierta castaña que se alejaba por el pasillo al lado de un muchacho corpulento de cabello oscuro, su corazón dio un brinco.

'Son amigos, ella te lo dijo muchas veces' Harry decía aquello para convencerse también a sí mismo de que sus palabras eran ciertas. Quería pensar que Tonks no le había mentido cuando le había dicho que Krum estaba loco por Laurie, claro que resultaba complicado acordarse de eso cuando ahora volvía a verlo en compañía de Hermione 'Además… No puede decirse que esta situación tenga mucho que ver con lo que te han avecinado las hojas del té. Hermione y tú-'

'Ya no estamos saliendo, lo sé, pero… Merlín, Harry' el pelirrojo hizo un gesto con su brazo al tiempo que lo contemplaba con incredulidad 'No hace tanto que me dijo que Krum no le interesaba y hoy no he hecho más que verlos juntos, desde primera hora de la mañana'

'Eso no significa nada' insistía Harry, quien se sentía incapaz de apartar los ojos de la pareja que se alejaba a lo largo del pasillo, jurándose a sí mismo que si Krum se atrevía a ponerle una mano encima a la castaña, le cortaría el brazo.

No sabía si el búlgaro le leía la mente o si quizá tanto él como Ron estaban siendo demasiado paranoicos, puesto que en realidad no había comportamiento alguno que pudiera indicarles que allí hubiera más que simple amistad. Sin embargo, debía admitir que era demasiado sospechoso que de pronto, de la noche a la mañana, Hermione y Viktor pasaran juntos tanto tiempo días después de que Ron la hubiera dejado. ¿Es que acaso ese tipo no tenía labores que hacer como voluntario? ¿Alguna ronda, o algo? Cualquier cosa valdría para que estuviera lejos de la presencia de Hermione.

'Significa que debo de interrumpir enseguida lo que sea que están conversando. Le diré a Hermione que tengo que hablar con ella' Ron echó a andar y Harry, al igual que si el pelirrojo tuviera un imán que lo atrajera, salió disparado tras él.

'¿Con qué fin? ¿Te arrepientes de haber-?' ni siquiera fue capaz de terminar la pregunta. El sólo pensar que la respuesta de Ron fuera afirmativa lo hacía sentir como si una soga se hubiera enroscado en torno a su cuello, robándole el aliento.

'No sé cómo mierda he podido admirar algún día a ese imbécil aprovechado' gruñó el pelirrojo y Harry no hizo más que morder su labio inferior.

Ya casi habían alcanzado a Hermione y a Krum. Estaban tan cerca que la risa de la castaña llegaba a sus oídos con tanta claridad que el moreno no pudo evitar apretar la mandíbula, preguntándose desde cuándo Viktor se había vuelto tan gracioso. Recordaba que Hermione les había contado que el búlgaro no era un chico con el que se pudiera entablar una conversación, que era más músculo que cerebro. ¿Acaso se había vuelto inteligente de la noche a la mañana? Los celos comenzaron a consumirlo según iba recordando que sin duda Hermione debía de haberles mentido, o quizá él había sido más reservado en aquel entonces, puesto que sino de ninguna forma habría conseguido ser uno de los Campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos si fuera tonto.

Apenas quedaban cinco metros para que les dieran alcance, cuando de pronto Hermione dejó de reír y miró por encima de su hombro, ceñuda. Harry tragó saliva y se detuvo, llevando a Ron a hacer lo mismo. De seguro la castaña había podido sentir los celos que él expulsaba por los poros y había comprendido que ella y Krum estaban siendo más observados de lo que creían. Los ojos marrones de Hermione se posaron primero en los de Harry, y después cayeron sobre la figura de Ron haciendo que el moreno sintiera cómo su estómago daba un brinco.

'Hola' los saludó Viktor, siempre ajeno al odio que su persona levantaba en los mejores amigos de cierta castaña que parecía sentirse verdaderamente incómoda en aquel momento.

Harry y Ron le devolvieron el saludo de manera automática y sin molestarse siquiera en mirarlo. Ambos chicos tenían sus atenciones centradas en la joven que parecía desear que se la tragara la tierra por la cantidad de sensaciones de malestar que Harry podía sentir dentro de sí.

'Hermione, ¿podríamos hablar un momento? En privado' el ojiverde miró al pelirrojo de reojo. No estaba demasiado seguro de que fuera a gustarle que esos dos hablaran a solas bajo esas circunstancias. Su ruptura todavía era muy reciente y… Harry agitó la cabeza. Realmente no quería pensar en reconciliaciones, pero le resultaba inevitable después del arrebato de su mejor amigo al ver a Hermione con Krum.

'Por supuesto' la castaña se volteó hacia Viktor y le dirigió una sonrisa temblorosa '¿Me disculpas un segundo?' le preguntó con amabilidad.

'Claro. Además, tengo cosas que hacer, así que… Ya nos vemos después' Krum le hizo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza y, acto seguido, se despidió alejándose a lo largo del pasillo. La mirada de Hermione se posó en Harry y él tragó saliva.

'Estaré en… El Gran Comedor' murmuró antes de echar a andar siguiendo los pasos de Viktor y dejando atrás a sus dos mejores amigos mientras no dejaba de sentir cómo, a cada centímetro que se alejaba de ellos, su estómago se encogía cada vez más.

.

Varios minutos más tarde, cuando Harry ya no sabía qué más podía hacer con los espaguetis de su plato de tanto que los había removido de un lado a otro, Ron y Hermione hicieron su aparición en la mesa de Gryffindor y tomaron asiento el uno al lado del otro frente a un moreno que sólo podía sentir cómo su corazón latía cada vez más rápido ante la expectativa. Fue cuando su mejor amigo le guiñó un ojo sonriendo de medio lado que le pareció que el tiempo se detenía a su alrededor. Sus ojos volaron hacia Hermione con desesperación y tragó una saliva que le supo amarga al ver que ella mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo pareciendo que le eludía la mirada. Sintió al instante un cosquilleo molesto en el pecho, uno que no entendía pero que enseguida lo hizo ponerse en lo _peor_. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué habían conversado, pero una parte de él le aseguraba que el resultado de esa charla podría no agradarle en lo más mínimo. Era bien cierto que deseaba la felicidad de Hermione por encima de todas las cosas pero… Diablos, no estaba seguro de poder soportar que se hubieran reconciliado.

Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, mas no podía evitarlo. ¿No se suponía que Hermione sentía más celos de las mujeres que se acercaban a él, que a Ron? La misma Tonks se lo había dicho el día anterior. ¿Eso no indicaba cierto interés de la castaña hacia él?

.

Las horas siguientes al almuerzo pasaron para Harry a la misma velocidad que un caracol se desplaza de un lado a otro. Ese día se estaba convirtiendo en el más largo y estresante de su vida, más que nada porque seguía sin comprender qué diablos sucedía a su alrededor. Lo único que notaba era que Ron y Hermione sin duda alguna se hablaban más que en los días pasados y sin que él sintiera siquiera un gramo de incomodidad proviniendo de la castaña. Claro que en sí de seguro eso se debía a que él acaparaba por completo ese sentimiento, algo que no podía evitar de ninguna forma teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias. Y no era que no se alegrara de que sus dos mejores amigos parecieran haber solucionado sus problemas, sino que lo inquietaba el saber hasta qué punto era así. ¿Volverían a estar juntos? ¿Se habría dado cuenta Ron, al ver a Hermione con Krum, de que había cometido un error garrafal al dejarla?

'Colega, ¿estás bien?' Harry agitó la cabeza y dejó de mantener su mirada sobre las patatas asadas en su plato para enviar una mirada despistada hacia el pelirrojo sentado a su derecha.

'Cansado' dijo simplemente y sin atreverse a echar un vistazo al frente para ver si Hermione de veras lo contemplaba con la preocupación que él podía sentir creciendo en su interior.

'Al parecer me he quedado sin sitio en la mesa de Ravenclaw. ¿Os importa que os acompañe?' el corazón de Harry dio un brinco.

Detrás de él no se encontraba otra que Laurie pidiéndoles permiso para tomar asiento en el lugar libre a su izquierda. Su mirada esmeralda buscó entonces el rostro de Hermione, quedándose por completo petrificado y sin saber cómo reaccionar al ver que la castaña sonreía de manera sincera, por primera vez, a la francesa. Ella misma fue quién le dijo que no había problema alguno y Harry no pudo hacer más que fruncir el ceño. ¿Dónde se habían quedado de pronto los celos que sentía proviniendo de Hermione siempre que Laurie entraba en escena? ¡Aún los había sentido esa misma mañana, cuándo la rubia lo acompañó a Herbología!

La gota que colmó el vaso, fue que Viktor Krum se uniera a ellos tomando asiento al lado de la castaña unos pocos minutos después. Harry miró a Ron de reojo esperando que éste reaccionase, mas al ver que su amigo no hacía más que atender a lo que el búlgaro decía acerca de que después de la cena saldría a dar una vuelta en su escoba, su paciencia empezó a sucumbir ante su desconcierto.

'Los creadores de las _Barredoras_' comentó a decir Krum con su marcado acento del este 'Me han enviado su última creación hace unos días y todavía no he podido probarla. Hoy parece que nieva menos, así que probaré suerte'

'¿Enserio?' la excitación que Ron mostró en ese instante no hizo más que lograr que Harry le enviara una mirada incrédula.

'Si quieres puedes acompañarme y dar un par de vueltas en ella' le ofreció Viktor, pareciendo inseguro de cierta forma. Cuando Ron asintió, sonrojándose, el ojiverde estuvo seguro de que en algún momento de ese día él había atravesado una compuerta a otro universo.

'¡Oh! ¿Puedo ir yo también?' preguntó entonces Laurie.

'Por supuesto' las atenciones de Krum se centraron entonces en Harry 'Hermione sé que se negará, ¿pero y tú? Podrías bajar tu _Nimbus_-'

'Lo siento, pero tengo cosas que hacer'

Y no era una excusa barata. De veras tenía que reunirse con una recién llegada Nina VanHoor en su aula para proseguir con sus lecciones de Oclumancia y Legeremancia.

'Otra vez será' se obligó a decir, esperando no parecer tan descortés como en realidad una parte de él lo hacía serlo 'De hecho, será mejor que me vaya antes de que llegue tarde' apartó el plato hacia el centro de la mesa y se puso en pie.

'Harry, apenas has cenado' el reproche de Hermione hizo que la mirase. Realmente no había más que quisiera preguntarle en ese momento el por qué ahora volvía a hablarle, sin embargo mordió su lengua y se limitó a mirarla.

'Que aproveche a todos' dijo sin más y, saltando el banco, se alejó a toda prisa hacia las enormes puertas de roble para abandonar de una vez por todas el Gran Comedor.

.

Una hora y media después, Harry atravesaba el retrato de Mary para entrar a las dependencias que compartía con Hermione una vez había salido de la desastrosa sesión de Oclumancia con la profesora VanHoor. La castaña, que se encontraba en la mesa del salón escribiendo a toda velocidad en un pergamino lo que leía del libro frente a ella, alzó la mirada de sus quehaceres y la clavó en él, apresurándose a dejar la pluma a un lado. El moreno se detuvo en sus pasos y lanzó un suspiro, consciente de que ahora que parecía que la castaña volvía a dirigirle la palabra, no se libraría de ningún modo de su interrogatorio.

'¿Qué tal te ha ido con Nina?' le preguntó y él se humedeció los labios.

¿Qué sucedería si en esa ocasión era él quién la eludía? No tenía ganas de hablar con ella. Tenía miedo de lo que fuera a decirle acerca de lo que había sucedido con Ron a la hora del almuerzo. Porque sin duda alguna tenía que haber sido algo realmente bueno para ella como para que de un momento a otro sus celos por Laurie se desvanecieran como si nada.

'Podría haber sido mejor' dijo entonces y, convencido de que no estaba dispuesto a decirle nada más que eso, echó a andar hacia su dormitorio.

Hermione sólo hacía los deberes en ese salón cuando lo esperaba para algo o cuando él la acompañaba, por lo que sabía que se trataba de lo primero. El caso era que no estaba dispuesto, para nada, a escucharla en ese momento. No quería oír nada de lo que tuviera que decirle. Si había vuelto con Ron, como sospechaba que había hecho, prefería enterarse en cualquier otro momento. Ese día ya había sido lo suficientemente largo y necesitaba darse una ducha que esperaba lo ayudara a alivianar las tensiones que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Se dirigió a su dormitorio y, tras cerrar la puerta, se quitó la túnica y el jersey, lanzándolos a un lado.

'¿Harry?' la voz de Hermione provenía desde el pasillo al otro lado de la puerta y él no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos '¿Puedo pasar?'

Harry suspiró. El cosquilleo que sentía castigándole el estómago era cada vez más intenso hasta el punto en el que se sentía mareado. Lentamente se volteó en dirección a la puerta, permaneciendo en silencio. ¿Debería esperar que su mejor amiga aceptara un no como respuesta? ¿Se suponía que respetaría su privacidad cuándo en Grimmauld Place había hallado el modo de colarse en su dormitorio a placer? Rodó los ojos.

'Adelante' le indicó al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama, terminando por dejarse caer de espaldas sobre ésta. Lo que fuera a decirle tendría que hacerlo sin que él la mirase a los ojos. Era mucho más interesante, sin duda alguna, el tapiz que formaba parte del dosel escarlata.

Escucho la puerta abriéndose y apretó la mandíbula.

'Tengo que hablar contigo' el moreno se humedeció los labios al tiempo que ponía los ojos en blanco.

'¿En serio? Ni se me había pasado por la cabeza algo tan descabellado' murmuró, percatándose de que de pronto aquel cosquilleo molesto se entrelazaba con cierto reproche. Apretó los puños a sus costados. Si no lograba calmarse terminaría diciendo algo de lo que se arrepentiría pero no podía evitar sentirse furioso.

'¿Por qué estás tan enfadado? ¿Qué ha pasado en la lección con Nina?' interrogó la chica, acercándose a pasos que él supo eran tentativos, como si en realidad le tuviera miedo… o… ¿O qué? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, porque la verdad es que esa sensación de incertidumbre lo estaba descolocando.

'¿Qué te hace pensar que Nina tiene algo que ver con esto?'

'No lo sé, por eso te pregunto'

'No, Hermione. No ha pasado nada en la lección de Nina. Al contrario. Logré evitar que viera esos recuerdos que tanto me pediste que mantuviera bajo llave' le respondió con cansancio, y sin atreverse todavía a mirarla.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio hasta el punto en el que Harry bien había podido creer que se encontraba a solas, por imposible que sabía era aquello. Fue entonces que la castaña suspiró, indicándole que se había acercado todavía más a la cama donde él permanecía acostado.

'¿Qué sucede entonces, Harry? Durante todo el día-' el chistó la lengua y se incorporó de forma brusca, apoyándose sobre sus codos para poder clavar sus ojos en los de ella llevándola a silenciarse de forma brusca.

'Realmente no quieres que hablemos de eso' sabía que su tono había sonado a advertencia y, de algún modo, lo era. Hermione lo contempló ceñuda y dentro de su pecho estalló el nerviosismo.

'¿Por qué no?' el moreno la miró con incredulidad.

'Te dije una vez que quería que fueras feliz por encima de todas las cosas… Pero ya no estoy seguro de querer saber qué te causa esa felicidad' la castaña parecía confusa, él mismo podía sentir en su interior que así era, y eso no hizo más que frustrarlo todavía más de lo que ya de por sí estaba 'Hermione' le dijo con tono suplicante.

'¿Qué?' la chica compartió con él su incomprensión, sus nervios 'Ni siquiera sé de qué me estás hablando' Harry eludió su mirada apretando los puños. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberle permitido el ingreso a su cuarto, tenía que haberse negado. Ahora nunca sabría si Hermione habría entrado o no de haberlo hecho '¿Tiene esto que ver con Viktor?' el ojiverde apretó la mandíbula y prosiguió sin mirarla 'Merlín, Harry, ya te he dicho que él es sólo mi amigo-'

'Realmente ahora mismo me importa muy poco que hayas pasado la mayor parte del día con él' dijo entre dientes 'Si a Ron parece darle igual, ¿por qué habría de ser yo quien se molestara?' Harry sintió cómo su corazón se encogía en ese momento y apretó con más fuerza su mandíbula y sus puños.

'¿A qué viene eso?' la voz de Hermione sonaba débil, temerosa, pero él no podía evitar que ni de esa forma su enfado se disipara.

'¿Por qué no me lo dices tú?' la miró con dureza, percatándose de que ella parecía de cierta forma asustada 'Hace dos días prácticamente me mandaste a la mierda después de haberme pedido que te acompañara, y hasta hoy no te dignaste a dirigirme la palabra' le espetó, poniéndose en pie tan sólo para darse cuenta de que apenas un paso lo separaba de su mejor amiga '¿Y para decirme qué? ¿Que apenas había cenado?' comenzaba a sentir cómo su cuerpo era envuelto por un calor asfixiante 'Sin embargo con Krum y con Ron hablas tan lindamente-'

'Viktor acudió a mí para pedirme que lo ayudara a atraer la atención de Laurie' lo interrumpió ella, con frialdad 'Supongo que no será necesario que te aclare la razón por la que Ron quería hablar conmigo. Tú lo acompañabas al fin y al cabo'

'¿Y bien? ¿Volvéis a ser una parejita feliz ahora que él se ha dado cuenta del tremendo error que ha cometido al dejarte?' Hermione alzó las cejas, contemplándolo de pronto con lo que parecía indignación al tiempo que colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas.

'¿Disculpa?' Harry, que había abierto la boca para rebatir antes incluso de que ella hablara, se encontró a sí mismo cerrándola de nuevo al tiempo que su ceño se fruncía 'Ron y yo rompimos de mutuo acuerdo' la castaña alzó de pronto ambas manos, pareciendo rendirse 'Perdón, quizá debería de concretar eso un poco más. Ron me _propuso_que pusiéramos fin a nuestra relación sin sentido y yo fui quien dio el paso definitivo' el moreno la contemplaba sin saber qué decir, ni si debería creerla.

'Pero— Ron no me dijo – Tú—' Hermione frunció el ceño.

'¿Yo qué? ¿Me mostré dolida?' preguntó ella, pareciendo molesta mientras de nuevo colocaba sus manos sobre sus caderas 'Perdóname por haber temido que mi amistad con Ron pudiera irse a la mierda' dijo.

'Pero cuando saqué el tema—'

'No necesitaba tu compasión, Harry'

'Pero si me hubieras dicho que tú—'

'En ese momento no estaba preparada para mantener esa conversación contigo. Eran demasiadas emociones y tenía miedo de que me preguntaras por qué lo había hecho' Hermione no lo dejaba terminar una sola frase, pero parecía que tampoco necesitaba que lo hiciera para saber qué iba a decirle y cómo debería de responder. Harry la contempló ceñudo al tiempo que una sensación cálida comenzaba a invadirlo ahora que comprendía al fin que el enfado y frustración que lo habían acompañado durante la mayor parte del día, no habían venido al caso.

'¿Por qué lo hiciste?' le preguntó con voz débil. Hermione produjo un respingo y lo contempló con cierta incredulidad al tiempo que su expresión de hastío se modificaba por una divertida.

'¿De veras necesitas que responda a eso?' el moreno tragó saliva.

'Sí'

'Está bien… Entonces responderé' Harry frunció el ceño cuando de pronto una de las manos de su mejor amiga tomó su corbata con firmeza. La contempló sin comprender qué estaba haciendo, cuando de pronto Hermione tiró de la prenda atrayéndolo hacia sí, sus ojos fijos en los de él al igual que en un pestañeo sus labios cubrían los de un ojiverde que al instante sintió sus rodillas fallarle.

.

* * *

><p><strong><em>.<em>**

**_._**

**_Continuará..._**


	35. En una nube

N/A: Hola a todos!

Lo primero es agradeceros a todos las respuestas que me habéis dejado con respecto al capítulo anterior. Ver tantos mensajes me ha alegrado no sólo el día, sino también la semana! *_* No sabéis lo que significa para mí que os esté gustando el fic, incluso cuando precisamente, como algunos de vosotros me habéis dicho ya sea en un review o a través de mensaje privado, han tenido que pasar 34 capítulos para darle una verdadera oportunidad al Harmony. Aunque sé que comprendéis perfectamente la razón por la que el romance ha Harmony transcurrido tan "despacio", para que quedara más realista -como también algunos de vosotros me habéis dicho ;)

Ahora supongo que tengo que hablaros del capítulo que viene a continuación, advitiéndoos de que quizá os parezca confuso y quizá no es lo que habíais esperado teniendo en cuenta cómo acaba el anterior. Tan sólo os diré que todo aquello que podáis leer entre líneas, ha sucedido :P De todos modos si tenéis alguna pregunta, aquí estoy ya para resolverla! O al menos intentarlo XDD

Ya queda cada vez menos para que entremos en esa zona de turbulencias que durante todo el fic hemos ido tocando, pero eludiendo -por mi culpa, lo sé, pero sigo el ejemplo de JK que sieeeempre dejaba lo más interesante para el final (?) XDDD

Gracias por leerme, gracias por los mensajes que me escribís dándome vuestra opinión acerca del fic porque son éstos los que me animan a continuar escribiendo, así que no dejéis de hacerlo! Me encanta saber qué pensáis de la historia, ya sea bueno o malo (como siempre digo, no todo lo q escribo tiene por qué gustar y acepto también las críticas porque para eso están. Además, ayudan). Eso sí, debo decir que si a veces eludo temas, no es porque se me olviden o porque no me parezcan importantes, así que paciencia conmigo. No olvido NADA y poco a poco irá saliendo todo a la luz...

De nuevo, gracias, y ya me dejo de daros la paliza con mis desvaríos.

Sin más, me despido deseando que este capítulo no os defraude aunque sé que no será lo que esperabais, pero bueno... Ya os compensaré, lo prometo.

Un saludo!

xx

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 35<strong>**: En una nube.**

**.**

**.**

Fue necesario que Ron estampara el codo en su costado para que Harry saliera de su ensimismamiento. Agitando la cabeza y pestañeando varias veces, alzó la mirada y la clavó al instante en la de su mejor amigo para ver cómo éste le hacía movimientos de cabeza en dirección al frente de la clase, desde donde el profesor Slughorn lo contemplaba expectante.

'¿Y bien, señor Potter?'

'Bezoar' escuchó el susurro entre dientes de Hermione y su estómago brincó al instante, produciéndole un cosquilleo en su interior que consiguió que su ritmo cardíaco aumentara considerablemente.

'Bezoar' repitió en voz alta tras carraspear y mientras su mirada despistada proseguía clavada en el profesor Slughorn, de pie frente a la pizarra.

El anciano asintió satisfecho con su respuesta y les dio la espalda para proseguir escribiendo un sinfín de datos que los ayudaran en la elaboración de la poción que harían en la próxima clase, datos que repetía en voz alta para que los copiaran. Y Harry realmente estaba intentando seguir el ritmo del profesor Slughorn escribiendo a toda prisa en el pergamino que tenía delante de él, pero su mente no dejaba de volar lejos a la mínima que bajaba la atención.

'¿Dónde estabas?' le preguntó Ron en voz baja y empleando un tono divertido que al moreno lo tornó enseguida nervioso.

'Aquí' respondió tras tragar saliva y agradecido de que su pelirrojo mejor amigo no pudiera acceder a sus recuerdos, porque si no estaba seguro de que lo degollaría en caso de ver las imágenes que se reproducían dentro de su cabeza cual diapositivas que lo mantenían demasiado entretenido como para atender a nada más.

'¿Aquí soñando despierto?' Harry se humedeció los labios ante esa pregunta sugerente de Ron y envió a Hermione una mirada de reojo, sintiendo que las manos comenzaban a temblarle al ver el leve rubor que podía ver cubriendo las mejillas de la castaña.

'Por cierto, gracias por el chivatazo' le dijo en un susurro y ella volteó ligeramente el rostro para que sus ojos marrones se encontraran con los de él, haciéndolo sentir enseguida ese vértigo que desde esa mañana lo invadía cada vez que compartía una mirada con la castaña, cuando escuchaba su voz o alguien pronunciaba su nombre.

'No hay de qué, pero procura estar más atento' respondió ella antes de regresar una vez más a sus apuntes.

Harry tragó saliva y enseguida miró a otro lado, nervioso, ansioso.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué pensar de lo ocurrido entre él y Hermione, ni qué se suponía debía esperar de ello, pero el modo en el que lo eludía le hacía ponerse en lo peor. La noche anterior ella lo había besado hasta el punto de hacerle perder por completo la cabeza y antes siquiera de darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se había despertado en la cama, solo.

Se había duchado y cambiado para bajar a desayunar, pero no la encontró en el Gran Comedor como había esperado. De hecho, el propio Ron le preguntó por ella al verlo, extrañado porque no lo acompañara como solía hacerlo. Harry le respondió que de seguro había madrugado y se encontraba ocupada con alguna cosa, algo que esperaba aliviara también sus dudas.

No le agradaba para nada la idea de que estuviera huyendo de él, no después de lo que había sucedido entre ambos la noche anterior, pero el que a última hora de la mañana, cuando por fin sus horarios coincidieron tras haber acudido a lecciones por separado, Hermione se presentara en la clase de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas y se mantuviera silenciosa lo hizo comprender que eso era exactamente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Hermione lo estaba eludiendo. Podía permanecer de pie a su lado atendiendo a las explicaciones de Hagrid de cómo cuidar a una Mantícora – que afortunadamente no había incluido en la lección –, pero Harry la sentía a kilómetros de distancia. Hacía todo lo posible para no mirarlo y no le hablaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, de seguro con el único fin de que nadie sospechara que algo estaba sucediendo.

A ojos de muchos, aquello parecía estar funcionando puesto que ni el propio Ron se había dado cuenta de que algo no estaba bien entre ellos, mas para el ojiverde estaba más que claro que tan sólo era una actuación por su parte. ¿Por qué sino durante el almuerzo había dejado que Neville se sentara al lado de Harry aún cuando el chico había mostrado su clara intención de dejarle el sitio a ella?

¿Se arrepentía de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, o era que simplemente se sentía avergonzada?

Quería pensar que se trataba de la segunda opción, porque sólo el plantearse la primera le producía un vacío en el estómago que lo hacía sentir nauseabundo.

¿Qué podía haber hecho mal? Porque a su parecer tan sólo había cedido a sus demandas. Él en ningún momento actuó por su propia cuenta, sino que solamente se dedicó a entrar por todas y cada una de las puertas que ella le fue abriendo. Entonces, ¿por qué lo evitaba de esa forma? ¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba destrozando con su distanciamiento, con su frialdad?

En ese momento la escuchó removerse incómoda en su taburete y la contempló por el rabillo del ojo. Desde que habían llegado al aula de Pociones que Hermione parecía inquieta, aunque él apenas fuera capaz de sentirlo debido a la cantidad de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago y a los nervios que lo invadían ante la expectativa. El tenerla tan cerca le provocaba cosquilleos en todo el cuerpo, descargas eléctricas que le erizaban el bello y no importaba en lo más mínimo el saberse ignorado porque simplemente no podía evitar sentirse así en su presencia.

Aspiró por la nariz profundamente al tiempo que cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos y, acto seguido, liberó el aire en un suspiro largo que distó mucho de calmarlo como había esperado. Las dos horas de Pociones se le estaban haciendo eternas y el momento de que el timbre sonara para dar fin a la lección parecía no llegar jamás. Agitó la cabeza y echó un vistazo rápido a su pergamino, maldiciendo al ver que apenas había escrito dos líneas de todo lo que Slughorn había anotado en la pizarra. Consultó el reloj que había en la pared, a un lado, y gruñó por lo bajo al ver que todavía faltaban veinte minutos.

¿Es que ese castigo no iba a terminar nunca?

Lanzó un suspiro y comenzó a copiar a toda velocidad los ingredientes de la poción que elaborarían en la siguiente clase y la cual, por extraño que pareciese teniendo en cuenta el tamaño del manual de ese año, no aparecía en el libro. Slughorn les había dicho que deberían de aprender los datos que les facilitaba de memoria en caso de que decidiera hacerles un examen sorpresa y el sólo pensar en ello lo agotaba psicológicamente.

¿Cómo diablos se suponía que lograría concentrarse en memorizar una lista de ingredientes y tecnicismos, cuando no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Hermione?

Quizá había llegado el momento de que se planteara si verdaderamente deseaba convertirse en Auror en caso de que sobreviviera el tiempo suficiente como para tener opción a un futuro, porque dudaba que de seguir así pudiera obtener las calificaciones necesarias para acceder a la Academia de Aurores. ¿Jugador profesional de Quidditch, quizá? Para eso no había que estudiar y debía admitir que no se le daba nada mal atrapar la escurridiza snitch.

O tal vez lo que tenía que hacer era acorralar a Hermione y exigirle explicaciones acerca de su comportamiento. Cabía la gran posibilidad de que si ella le aclaraba lo que sucedía, podría volver a concentrarse en sus estudios, algo que debía admitir no tenía idea de cuándo había comenzado a importarle tanto como lo hacía ahora, hasta el punto de pensar en desechar su anterior decisión de ser Auror por miedo a que no diera la talla en los EXTASIS por tener su mente concentrada en otras cosas.

Había empezado a planear discursos mentales con los que abordar a Hermione en cuanto tuviera oportunidad cuando de pronto el timbre que daba fin a la clase retumbó en el interior del aula, sobresaltándolo. Al igual que si tuviera un muelle en el trasero brincó sobre la silla y se puso en pie, apresurándose a recoger sus cosas a una velocidad pasmosa que llevó a Ron a contemplarlo como si le hubiera salido un calabacín en medio de la frente.

'¿A qué viene tanta prisa?' le preguntó el pelirrojo y él se detuvo en seco en sus movimientos apurados para contemplarlo con las mejillas sonrojadas.

'Tengo que terminar dos redacciones para mañana, así que aprovecharé el tiempo antes de la cena para no meterme en la madrugada' dijo a toda prisa y sin importarle el estar mintiendo de manera descarada.

Harry ya había terminado hacía días las redacciones de Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero eso Ron no lo sabía y era la excusa perfecta para salir de allí en cuanto antes e ir tras Hermione, la cual ya había terminado de guardar sus cosas y se dirigía en dirección a la puerta del aula. Ahora sólo esperaba que su mejor amigo no le propusiera el juntarse con él para hacer los deberes, porque si no sabía que de nuevo debería de alargar la espera de hablar con la castaña.

'A mí me falta la de Encantamientos, pero la haré después de cenar' el moreno suspiró aliviado 'Además, ahora no podría ni de broma. Después de tantas horas de clase estoy seguro de que o bien me relajo, o me dará un colapso mental'

'Nos vemos entonces a la hora de la cena, Ron' Harry no esperó siquiera a que su mejor amigo respondiera y salió disparado en dirección a la puerta esquivando a algunos compañeros.

'Deberías de ir a la Enfermería. El que estés estudiando tanto últimamente no puede significar nada bueno' escuchó gritar a Ron pero no hizo el más mínimo caso y, rodando los ojos, se abrió paso sin percatarse siquiera de que aquel al que acababa de empujar para apartarlo de su camino no era otro que Draco Malfoy.

Una vez en el pasillo, y sin haberse dado cuenta siquiera de que Pansy Parkinson lo maldecía, echó a correr en dirección a las escaleras que lo conducirían al Hall Principal del colegio esperando encontrar a Hermione antes de perderle por completo la pista, percatándose de que a cada paso que daba los cosquilleos en su estómago aumentaban, junto con los nervios y la expectativa. Sabía por esa razón que Hermione no podía andar demasiado lejos y, sin embargo, no la vio por ninguna parte.

Se detuvo a los pies de la escalera del Hall Principal y suspiró echando un vistazo a los lados. Decenas de alumnos se movían a lo largo y ancho de la entrada del castillo dirigiéndose en distintas direcciones tras haber abandonado las aulas donde habían tenido la última clase del día, pero ninguno de ellos era Hermione.

¿Dónde había podido meterse? Lanzando un gruñido de fastidio aferró con más fuerza el asa de su cartera con los libros y ascendió las escaleras dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la Torre de Gryffindor, consciente de que no importaba cuánto lo eludiera aquella castaña cabezota porque tarde o temprano tendría que regresar a su cuarto y diablos que él la estaría esperando para entonces.

Una vez se encontró en la calidez del salón que compartía con Hermione, se sentó en el sofá que había junto al fuego y sacó de su cartera el pergamino donde había anotado la elaboración de la poción que Slughorn les había escrito en la pizarra. Se esforzó por prestar atención a lo que leía, ponía de veras todo su empeño, pero de igual modo no podía evitar que cada cierto tiempo su mirada se posara en el reloj de cuerda que había sobre la chimenea.

Dos horas y media más tarde Hermione todavía no había dado señales de vida y Harry debía admitir que ni siquiera recordaba el primero de los ingredientes de la lista que en ese instante estaba tirada en el suelo. Lo había intentado, pero le había resultado imposible concentrarse en el estudio y aunque no tenía apetito en lo más mínimo una fuerza superior a él lo impulsaba a bajar a cenar y dejar Pociones para otro momento.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al retrato de Mary preguntándose hasta qué punto tendría que hacer cosas que en realidad no deseaba hacer para así intentar encontrarse con Hermione. En ese momento y sin ir más lejos, no había cosa que menos le apeteciera que bajar al Gran Comedor, pero cabía la posibilidad remota de que ella estuviera allí y podría asegurarse de que no se le escapara…

Supo que ya llegaba tarde a la cena cuando vio que la Sala Común de Gryffindor y los pasillos que recorrió se encontraban completamente desiertos. Sus pasos producían un eco descomunal sobre el suelo empedrado que apenas era aplacado por los murmullos de los retratos que lo saludaban al verlo pasar, pero nada más aparte de eso. Bajó las Escaleras Cambiantes sin prisa y tan concentrado en darle vueltas a lo sucedido con Hermione que de no haber sido por el grito de advertencia de la mujer de uno de los retratos, habría caído al vacío por no haberse percatado de que éstas estaban en movimiento.

'Gracias' le dijo a la señora del retrato, quien no hizo otra cosa que sonreírle desde detrás de su abanico de plumas mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Harry enarcó una ceja y, meneando la cabeza, siguió con su camino.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba tan lleno de gente que al instante de entrar en él se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. No estaba de humor para multitudes, sobre todo después de haber divisado a Ron compartiendo confidencias con Krum y Laurie al igual que si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Era bien cierto que la noche anterior Hermione le había insistido en que Viktor no era más que un amigo para ella, pero…

Merlín, hasta ayer Ron lo seguía odiando después de casi tres años ¿y ahora cenaban juntos? Sin duda algo le habían hecho a su mejor amigo, porque si no era imposible explicar semejante cambio.

'¡Harry!' Ron acababa de verlo y le hacía gestos para que se acercara, indicándole que le había guardado un sitio.

'¿Dónde está Hermione?' preguntó esperando que su expresión mostrara solamente confusión y ocultara el estado de nervios que en realidad se estaba apoderando de él, junto a la desolación de que la castaña de veras tuviera tan pocas ganas de verlo que llegara al punto de saltarse las comidas.

'Si tú no lo sabes viviendo a un paso de ella, menos lo sé yo que no la he vuelto a ver desde que salió volando del aula de Pociones' le respondió el pelirrojo mientras se encogía de hombros. Harry se sentó a su lado y miró con desgana la comida frente a él.

'¿Todo bien, Harry?' le preguntó Laurie enviándole una sonrisa amistosa que él se esforzó por corresponder.

'Cansado' respondió.

'Normal. No sé qué vena le ha dado últimamente que parece estar compitiendo con Hermione a ver cuál de los dos muere antes gracias al estudio' comentó Ron con tono condescendiente y el aludido rodó los ojos mientras sentía un pinchazo en el centro del pecho después de que hubiera sido nombrado el nombre de la castaña.

'Si quiere ser Auror, me temo que no le quedará de otra' bromeó Laurie con tono divertido.

'Te deseo mucha suerte. Sobre todo con Pociones' añadió Viktor mientras alzaba la copa en un gesto con el que parecía estar proponiendo un brindis.

Harry apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que miraba a los lados, viendo por fin a Ginny sentada en diagonal a él, tan abstraída en buscar a alguien en alguna de las mesas tras la espalda del moreno que por primera vez en días ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarlo. Quizá de nuevo estaba enfadada con él. Ginny parecía tener un humor tan cambiante que no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo.

'¿Y qué tal las redacciones? ¿Has conseguido avanzar?' interrogó Ron, llevándolo a devolver sus atenciones a él.

Tragó saliva y asintió al tiempo que servía de una de las fuentes un poco de comida. No tenía hambre, pero estaba seguro de que si no empezaba a comer enseguida terminarían por…

¿Por qué? La única que parecía darse cuenta siempre de lo que hacía era Hermione y no estaba, así que dudaba mucho que nadie allí fuera a preguntarle por qué no estaba comiendo. De igual modo y sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacía, mordió un trozo de pan.

'Nosotros bajamos al lago a probar la _Barredora_de Viktor' le dijo Ron.

'Creí que eso lo habíais hecho ayer' apuntó el ojiverde quien, aunque no estaba de humor para conversar, había decidido seguirle la corriente a su amigo antes de que le hiciera preguntas acerca de su estado de ánimo.

'El tiempo ayer no fue de gran ayuda y apenas dimos unas vueltas antes de que comenzara a nevar como nunca había visto' respondió el pelirrojo.

'Además del viento' añadió Laurie, la cual en ese instante no lo miraba a él directamente, sino a su plato lleno de puré de patatas que todavía no se había molestado en tocar.

Al parecer Hermione no era la única que prestaba atención a sus movimientos así que tomó el tenedor, cortó con él un trozo de merluza y se lo llevó a la boca tragándolo sin apenas masticarlo.

'Por suerte hoy hizo mejor tiempo' comentó Viktor entonces, pero las atenciones del moreno no se centraron en él, sino en la mata de cabello pelirrojo que se sacudió frente a él y que lo llevó a mirar a Ginny con el ceño fruncido mientras la chica salía disparada en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor con tanta prisa que parecía escapar de alguien.

'¿Y a esta qué le pasa?' preguntó Ron entonces. Harry se llenó la boca de puré de patata para no verse obligado a responder algo que no sabía.

'Con esa actitud dudo que vaya a decírtelo en caso de que te atrevas a preguntarle' contestó Laurie 'Deberías de tratar a tu hermana con más cariño, ¿sabes?' Ron se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, clavándola en su plato de comida ya vacío.

Diez minutos más tarde Harry se excusó frente a todos. Tenía que acudir a su lección de Oclumancia con Nina VanHoor y no quería perder más el tiempo. Le habría gustado mucho no tener que asistir y así dedicar ese tiempo valioso en encontrar a Hermione, pero sabía que ni por todo el oro del mundo podría escabullirse sin ganar un buen castigo. ¿Y de qué le valdría entonces saltarse una hora que tendría que recuperar en otro momento?

Recorrió los lúgubres y fríos pasillos a paso apresurado, sin importarle llegar antes de lo habitual. No era la primera vez que se adelantaba diez minutos y ya se encontraba con Nina esperándolo pacientemente, así que ¿qué más daba si llegaba antes de la hora prevista? Estaba seguro de que ese día lo esperaba una buena reprimenda por no lograr concentrarse y deseaba terminar con eso en cuanto antes. Alcanzó el aula y abrió la puerta, ingresando al interior.

'Señor Potter, le ruego que espere fuera unos minutos, si no le importa' alzó la mirada dispuesto a pedirle disculpas por haberla molestado, cuando de pronto vio a Hermione voltearse sorprendida desde el frente de la clase, al otro lado de la mesa tras la que la profesora permanecía sentada y se quedó paralizado.

El estómago del moreno le dio un vuelco cuando su mirada se encontró con la de la castaña, pero más después de que ella de nuevo le diera la espalda con cierta prisa e inquietud.

'Señor Potter' sus atenciones volvieron a Nina y al ver que ella le hacía un ademán con la mano para que saliera, obedeció, aunque a regañadientes.

Regresó al pasillo y cerró la puerta, pestañeando mientras lanzaba un profundo suspiro y se preguntaba qué diantres podía estar Hermione haciendo allí. A menos, claro estaba, que hubiera descubierto por fin qué era lo que Nina VanHoor escondía y hubiera decidido ir a compartir con ella sus sospechas.

Movido por la curiosidad agudizó el oído para intentar escuchar la conversación que se llevaba a cabo dentro de ese aula pero, tal y como había esperado, ningún sonido llegaba a él más allá del producido por su respiración y los latidos de su corazón que sentía a la altura de los tímpanos.

Esperó pacientemente por varios minutos y, cuando creía que lo iban a tener allí toda la noche al frío, la puerta se abrió y él se volteó con el estómago hecho un nudo de nervios para encontrarse cara a cara con Hermione. Se miraron a los ojos por tercera vez en ese día y Harry tuvo la sensación de que el suelo bajo él había comenzado a temblar, dificultándole el mantenerse en pie.

'Te está esperando' le dijo la castaña al tiempo que hacía un ademán con su cabeza en dirección al interior de la clase y bajaba la mirada. Dio un paso a un lado dispuesta a tomar el pasillo para alejarse, algo que hizo que Harry, en un impulso, la agarrase de la muñeca.

'Hermione' le dijo con tono suplicante y ella de nuevo lo miró a los ojos.

'Ya lo sé. Me acaban de poner al tanto de ello, créeme' Harry frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para preguntarle de qué estaba hablando concretamente, porque lo que era él no entendía a qué se refería 'Hablaremos después, no te preocupes' se soltó de su agarre tras dar un paso atrás y, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, le susurró que lo esperaría en el salón de la Torre.

Harry la observó alejarse mientras su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al leve rubor que acababa de ver invadiendo las mejillas de Hermione, algo que provocó que su estado de nervios se desatara y que un alivio desconocido lo recorriese.

'Señor Potter, no tengo toda la noche' se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Nina tan cerca de él, volteándose para verla de brazos cruzados junto a la puerta.

'Sí, disculpe' dijo al igual que un cordero fiel, apresurándose a seguirla hacia el interior del aula a paso rápido.

'Siéntese…' sus ojos verdes del color del pistacho estaban clavados en los de él con una determinación que nunca antes le había visto y, para su mayor confusión, incluso podría decir que lo miraba con enfado 'Y escúcheme' añadió entonces, llevándolo a tragar saliva por el modo en el le había dicho aquello, al igual que si escupiera las palabras.

Harry se sentó en una de las sillas frente a su escritorio y la contempló mientras la profesora caminaba de un lado a otro, inquieta.

'No pienso permitir, bajo ningún concepto, que su… enamoramiento fuera de lugar destruya lo que tanto trabajo nos está costando a ambos' espetó, furiosa 'Durante semanas, meses, hemos estado trabajando duramente para que pueda evitar que alguien entre a su antojo en su en su mente, ¿y todo para qué? En cuestión de unos días se ha ido todo por el sumidero ¡por un par de estúpidos besos!' exclamó al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio con la palma de su mano con tanta fuerza que Harry juraría haber escuchado la madera crujir, desgarrarse 'Bueno…' de pronto rió con ironía, incorporándose 'Besos y algo más, según he podido apreciar. A la señorita Granger tampoco le vendrían nada mal unas clases de Oclumancia'

El chico apretó los puños con fuerza.

'Quizá debería de mantener esa política suya de no espiar los pensamientos y recuerdos de las personas que la rodean y quizá así—'

'Oh, pero es mi deber hacerlo cuando alguien a quien he prometido ayudar y proteger está más tiempo recordando el modo en el que se metió bajo la falda de su mejor amiga que concentrándose en aprender aptitudes que podrían salvarle la vida' le dijo con una mirada desafiante 'Y no hablo solamente de su vida, señor Potter, sino también de la de ella' añadió.

'¿Acaso nunca se ha enamorado, profesora?' le preguntó Harry a bocajarro, sin pensar en las consecuencias, percatándose de que su pregunta parecía haberla tomado por completo desprevenida hasta el punto en el que, por un instante, vio cómo el semblante serio de Nina se transformaba en uno nostálgico. Por un instante. En menos de lo que a alguien le tomaba pestañear volvía a tener la mandíbula apretada mientras lo observaba con frialdad.

'Enamorarse' dijo con desprecio '¿Para qué? El amor no es otra cosa que un arma de doble filo. Puede darnos la gloria o destruirnos' añadió mientras retomaba su andar inquieto bajo la atenta mirada de un Harry que la contemplaba con ojos entrecerrados 'Pero tiende a destruirnos, ¿no le parece? Voldemort, sin ir más lejos, subestimó el poder del amor y ¿qué le pasó?' opinó con sorna, diversión que él encontró fuera de lugar 'Otros, sin embargo, están tan ensimismados amando que olvidan lo que verdaderamente importa convirtiéndose en un blanco fácil'

Harry sabía que esa última frase era una directa lanzada única y exclusivamente para él y por eso apretó la mandíbula y los puños, encarándola como nunca antes pensó que haría.

'¿Cree acaso que puedo evitarlo? Intento por todos los medios no pensar en—' se silenció cuando en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Nina se situó frente a él varita en mano.

Confuso miró a los lados, preguntándose cómo diablos había podido ser tan condenadamente rápida cuando apenas la había visto moverse, pero pronto dejó todo eso a un lado cuando sintió la dureza de la punta de su varita sobre su sien.

'¿Y qué le parecería si ahora mismo borrase de su mente todos esos recuerdos que tan celosamente guarda en ese cerebro inútil que tiene?' le preguntó entre dientes, una sonrisa cínica plasmada en sus labios. Harry la contempló con terror, aferrándose a la silla sin saber qué otra cosa podía hacer más que mirarla fijamente mientras imaginaba qué sería de él en caso de que cumpliera esa amenaza 'No tiene ni la más mínima idea lo sencillo que sería para mí que se olvidara de lo enamorado que dice estar de ella…' le dijo entre dientes y mientras deslizaba la varita a lo largo de su rostro hasta situarla bajo su mentón 'Tanto como quitarle un caramelo a un niño' añadió, satisfecha y contemplándolo de pronto con un interés que a él le produjo un escalofrío 'Pero no lo haré' chasqueó la lengua y dio un paso atrás colocando las manos sobre sus caderas a modo de jarra '¿Y sabe por qué, señor Potter?'

'Ilumíneme' espetó el moreno con repulsión.

'Es curioso cómo funciona el cerebro de las personas, ¿no le parece?' Harry enarcó ligeramente una ceja. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con esa mujer que siempre tendía a irse por las ramas? 'Ese sistema de autodefensa que se activa sin que tan siquiera nos demos cuenta, para protegernos del dolor. El no recordar ciertos acontecimientos con claridad e incluso visualizarlos en nuestra mente de un modo distinto al que en sí se sucedieron, es lo que sucede después de que ese sistema se active' se detuvo en su andar y colocó las manos tras su espalda mientras lo contemplaba con lo que a él le pareció un gesto que implicaba cierto orgullo y que debía admitir lo desconcertaba por completo 'En otras ocasiones, sin embargo, y con un poco de práctica, el cerebro activa ese mismo sistema de defensa al avecinar un peligro inminente que lo atacaría de modo directo. Se cierra, se queda en blanco como si sufriera un apagón, y eso es lo que acaba de sucederle a usted'

'¿De qué diablos está—?'

'De que acaba de conseguir bloquearme involuntariamente, señor Potter, ante el temor de que cumpliera mi amenaza de borrar sus recuerdos vividos con la señorita Granger' respondió con una sonrisa triunfal 'Al parecer no ha retrocedido tanto como esperaba en el dominio de la Oclumancia'

'¿Me está diciendo que—?'

'Que para conseguir ese bloqueo involuntario es necesaria una habilidad superior a la normal y, obviamente, usted parece poseerla' lo interrumpió 'Dumbledore va a tener razón, después de todo' Harry frunció el ceño y Nina meneó la cabeza a los lados 'Ha dicho que enamorarse de la señorita Granger es lo mejor que ha podido pasarle y al parecer, así es'

'¿Qué tiene que ver—?'

'Tiene mucho que ver, señor Potter. Estoy segura de que bajo ningún concepto deseará que algo malo le suceda, por lo que pondrá todo lo que esté en su mano para evitar que Voldemort descubra que ella ha dejado de ser solamente su mejor amiga. Muy al contrario, diría yo' Harry tragó saliva.

'¿Sería posible?' preguntó, esperanzado aún cuando en sí no lo demostraba en lo más mínimo. Continuaba observándola con una pose seria, a la defensiva incluso '¿Podría hacerle creer a Voldemort que Hermione ha dejado de importarme, que hasta he llegado a odiarla como Tonks insinuó?'

'Por supuesto que sí, Harry' y por fin lo tuteaba, algo que sin duda le proporcionó cierto alivio 'Pero primero Voldemort deberá ver cuánto has llegado a amarla' respondió la mujer, sonriendo de tal forma que el moreno no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo el miedo apoderándose de él 'Creo que ha llegado el momento de tener nuestra primera lección de Legeremancia, señor Potter'

Cuando Harry abandonó el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras eran más de las diez de la noche. Nunca antes había asistido a una lección con la profesora VanHoor tan larga pero como bien ella lo había expresado, hacía sido algo necesario. Después de más de media hora que le tomó en explicarle el procedimiento que debía llevarse a cabo para leer la mente de alguien, le había permitido que hiciera pruebas en ella y, como bien había esperado, apenas había sido capaz de ver nada.

Nina le explicó que se debía a que ella así lo había propuesto. Le había permitido acceder a su mente lo justo y necesario para comprobar que estaba haciendo bien el ejercicio y nada más, insistiendo en que deberían de buscar una forma en la que practicar sin que sus recuerdos fueran expuestos. Harry se preguntaba qué tanto tenía que esconder y, aunque admitía que en cierto modo lo asustaba todo ese secretismo, también había comenzado a intrigarlo.

De camino a la Torre de Gryffindor pensó en la rapidez con la que se había acercado a él varita en mano en apenas un pestañeo y frunció el ceño. ¿Podría esa mujer ser tan poderosa como para ser capaz de Aparecerse dentro de Hogwarts? Teniendo en cuenta muchas de sus habilidades, debía admitir que no lo dudaba en lo más mínimo.

'Merlín, Harry, por fin. Creí que te había sucedido algo' el moreno brincó sobre sí mismo al alcanzar el pasillo que lo conducía directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde tuvo la sensación de que Hermione acababa de salirle de la nada.

'¿Qué—?' miró a los lados, confuso.

¿Tan abstraído iba que ni la había visto? Le parecía incluso imposible tratándose de ella.

'¿Tenías ronda?' le preguntó mientras la miraba de nuevo a los ojos viendo cómo ella se sonrojaba ligeramente y clavaba su mirada en el suelo. Un revoloteo de mariposas le nació en el centro del pecho.

'No. Yo— No volvías y—'

Harry se percató de que en ese momento podría besarla y no dejar de hacerlo jamás, pero teniendo en cuenta que durante todo ese día Hermione lo había eludido al igual que a la peste supuso que esa no era la mejor idea que había tenido en los últimos minutos.

'Estabas preocupada' Hermione lo miró a los ojos mientras fruncía ligeramente el ceño, al igual que si hubiera algo en él que no terminara de entender.

'¿Qué…?' tomó aliento y le pareció que también tragaba saliva '¿Qué tal te ha ido con VanHoor?' le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

'Supongo que bien teniendo en cuenta que ha decidido empezar con las lecciones de Legeremancia. Por eso he tardado tanto' Hermione lo miró con sorpresa.

'Oh' él frunció el ceño.

Podía sentir los nervios de la chica y, la verdad, comenzaba a inquietarse por lo intensos que eran. Tanto, que incluso podía sentir cómo sus manos comenzaban a sudar frío aún cuando debía admitir que se sentía mucho más relajado de lo que había estado durante ese día.

'¿Te encuentras bien?' le preguntó y Hermione envió una rápida mirada a los lados, como asegurándose de que se encontraban a solas.

'Quizá deberíamos de hablar en un lugar más… privado' propuso y el ojiverde asintió, apresurándose a seguirla en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda al tiempo que tragaba saliva sintiendo cómo la ansiedad regresaba a él.

Harry pensó que tal vez las lecciones con Nina lo habían distraído lo suficiente como para hacerle olvidar sus problemas. Hasta ese momento le había parecido imposible que eso sucediera, pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora todo lo sucedido la noche anterior con Hermione y el hecho de que ella lo hubiera eludido durante hasta ahora regresaban a él cual avalancha, le hizo saber que sin duda así había sido. O eso quería pensar.

Cuando el retrato de Mary se cerró concediéndoles la privacidad de su Torre de Premios Anuales Hermione se volteó hacia él, contemplándolo con pesar.

'Siento mucho…' comenzó a decir, insegura 'No pensé que mi comportamiento fuera a causarte tanto trastorno, tan sólo…'

'¿Era de eso de lo que hablabas con Nina?' le preguntó y ella lanzó un suspiro, asintiendo.

'Vino a buscarme. Me…' se humedeció los labios 'Me dijo que me dejara de tonterías, que me creía más responsable y con más cabeza como para actuar del modo infantil en el que lo estaba haciendo' Harry alzó ambas cejas 'Al principio no entendía muy bien de qué me estaba hablando, pero entonces recordé que podía leer la mente a su antojo y… supe que… que lo sabía todo' se sonrojó como nunca antes la había visto hacerlo y eludió su mirada, avergonzada.

'¿Qué te dijo, exactamente?' le preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados. Hermione suspiró.

'Que me enfrentara a las consecuencias de mis actos y dejara de actuar como una niñata caprichosa porque con mi comportamiento te estaba perjudicando mucho más de lo que de seguro pensaba' contestó con voz temblorosa.

Harry se tomó unos segundos de tiempo en observarla, en tratar de descubrir cuáles de las sensaciones que sentía en su interior le pertenecían a ella para saber qué terreno era el que estaba pisando. No quería decir nada que la alejara de nuevo de su lado y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo el pensar que quizá sólo le estaba hablando porque Nina así se lo había ordenado. Una vez se dio cuenta de que le resultaba imposible distinguir entre sus emociones y las de Hermione, tomó una bocanada de aire y le dijo lo único que sabía podría hacer que supiera la verdad.

'Me amenazó con borrar de mi mente los recuerdos vividos contigo, con hacerme olvidar que…' tragó saliva mientras se percataba de la mirada asustada que la castaña le enviaba en ese momento, llenándolo de adrenalina 'Me acusó de pasar más tiempo pensando en ti que en lo que verdaderamente importaba y me dijo que entonces, si hacía que olvidara cómo me sentía por ti, tal vez—'

'Pero… no lo hizo, sino de ningún modo recordarías nada de eso' comentó Hermione con tono temeroso. Harry meneó la cabeza a los lados y le explicó lo que en sí había provocado Nina con esa amenaza, algo que en sí debía admitir no terminaba de comprender él mismo '¿Crees que de no haberse producido ese apagón involuntario, habría… borrado tus recuerdos?'

'¿Te habría gustado que lo hiciera?' Hermione le sostuvo la mirada con expresión incrédula, como si de veras no pudiera creer que acabara de preguntarle algo así 'Al fin y al cabo me has estado eludiendo todo el día, así que no sería tan absurdo pensar que quizá te gustaría que olvidara—' unos labios sobre los de él lo silenciaron, besándolo con tanto apremio y necesidad que olvidó por completo que quizá debería de preguntarle a qué venía el repentino cambio, de eludirlo a lanzarse a sus brazos regalándole el que no sabría si considerar como el mejor beso que nadie le había dado jamás.

Mejor que el primero, que lo había hecho sentir algo que nunca en su vida pensó sería provocado por un beso. Que el segundo, que le había logrado poner los pelos de punta después de haber comprendido que ella deseaba aquello tanto como él. Y que el tercero, ese beso que para nada había esperado tras la discusión que habían tenido y que se había tornado tan pasional que ambos habían terminado por perder por completo la noción del tiempo y la realidad.

Justo como les estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

Harry no podía creer que después de apenas haberlo mirado durante todo el día estuviera sucediendo algo así, pero era consciente de que las explicaciones estarían fuera de lugar. No le importaba el por qué de su distanciamiento en ese instante. Hermione lo estaba besando y debía admitir que el sentirla entre sus brazos era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, por lo que aprovecharía el momento sin preocuparse por nada más.

Y no podría especificar en qué instante exacto se habían trasladado desde la entrada de la Torre hasta el dormitorio de la castaña, ni tampoco si había sido él, ella o ambos quienes se habían ayudado a desnudarse para que pudieran sentir de nuevo la piel del otro, pero se dio cuenta de que tampoco le importaba en lo más mínimo. Lo único a tener en cuenta era que estaban desnudos entre las sábanas de la cama de Hermione, besándose con una pasión que Harry sabía no habían compartido hasta entonces, como si no existiera nadie más en el mundo que ellos dos, ni un mañana.

Sentirla estremecerse bajo su cuerpo le provocaba las mejores sensaciones del mundo. Que ella susurrara su nombre entre gemidos de placer lo catapultaba a la cima, pero más lo hizo cuando, una vez todo hubo terminado, se acurrucó entre sus brazos y le preguntó en un susurro si le gustaría pasar la noche con ella. Como única respuesta Harry hundió el rostro en su cuello aspirando aquel aroma a cítricos que había comenzado a enloquecerlo, depositando un beso allí mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza contra su pecho.

Tan sólo esperaba que al día siguiente ella siguiera allí y que no volviera a eludirlo, o estaba seguro de que terminaría por pedirle él mismo a Nina que lo liberase de esos recuerdos.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_


	36. De uniformes y otras cosas

**Capítulo 36: De uniformes y otras cosas**

******.**

**.**

El ceño de Harry se frunció levemente después de que algo ligero, casi comparable al peso de una pluma, se le posara en la cara haciendo de ese modo que la claridad que había comenzado a desperezarlo se volviera menos lastimera. Aún así aquella disminución de luminosidad no afectó en nada al repentino dolor de cabeza que sintió golpeándolo tan pronto como pestañeó dispuesto a recibir a ese nuevo día. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos y se removió bajo las sábanas de la cama mientras, en un acto reflejo, abrazaba contra su pecho el cuerpo cálido frente a él.

Bueno, el cuerpo cálido y potencialmente desnudo, para ser más precisos.

Harry sonrió y se acurrucó contra la espalda de Hermione mientras hundía el rostro en su mata de pelo castaño, consciente de que habían sido sus mechones los que con anterioridad le habían provocado cosquillas en la frente. Sintiéndose dichoso porque ella en esa ocasión no hubiera huido como la mañana anterior, aspiró profundamente por la nariz para disfrutar del olor a cítricos que desprendía su cabello al tiempo que la notaba moverse despacio contra él, emitiendo aquella especie de ronroneo que lograba ponerle los pelos de punta cada vez que lo escuchaba.

'¿Qué hora es?' le preguntó de pronto con voz adormilada y haciéndolo saber que, efectivamente, se había despertado tal y como había anunciado aquel sonido peculiar.

Comenzaba a conocerla un poco más que antes y de pronto algo tan absurdo como reconocer el momento en el que ella estaba a punto de alejarse de los brazos de Morfeo le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo.

'No lo sé' respondió el chico al tiempo que, con la nariz, apartaba los mechones de pelo que le impedían a sus labios rozarle la piel del cuello.

Tan pronto como depositó un beso en la yugular de la castaña, ésta se estremeció y sus manos, entrelazadas a las de él sobre su abdomen y bajo la almohada respectivamente, le dieron un suave apretón. Hermione produjo otro ronroneo y se pegó más a él, quedándose tiesa al percatarse de que tanto movimiento y sonido que él encontraba seductor comenzaban a tener consecuencias. Y Harry se tensó sin poder evitarlo después de que un cosquilleo de nervios lo recorriera. Eso nunca podía significar nada bueno.

'Son las ocho menos cuarto' dijo de pronto Hermione, sin aliento y sin mover todavía un solo músculo.

El moreno permaneció estático también esperando al momento en el que brincara alejándose de él. ¿Había reaccionado de esa forma, quedándose paralizada, por la hora que era, o porque por fin había analizado con frialdad lo sucedido entre ambos y se arrepentía? Si se trataba de lo segundo, si Hermione volvía a eludirlo como el día anterior porque no era capaz de enfrentarse al hecho de que ambos se habían acostado por segunda vez, Harry estaba seguro de que terminaría por sufrir un colapso.

Durante los segundos en los que la castaña se mantuvo inmóvil al igual que si hubiera sido golpeada por un _Petrificus __Totalus_, Harry no se atrevió ni a respirar por miedo a que algo tan básico para la supervivencia del ser humano la hiciera reaccionar todo lo negativamente que él comenzaba a pensar que haría; hasta que de pronto ella volteó de forma brusca, encarándolo.

'Son las ocho menos cuarto' repitió, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro del moreno de un modo que a él lo tornó nervioso.

Podía ver con bastante claridad el rostro de Hermione, aún sin gafas, pero no lograba distinguir bien qué clase de mirada era aquella que le enviaba. ¿Debería de sentirse aliviado porque no hubiera saltado de la cama huyendo de él como si fuera la peste, o sería celebrar demasiado pronto?

'Supongo que tenemos tiempo más que suficiente para ducharnos y—' entonces los labios de la castaña envolvieron los de él en un beso urgente que lo tomó por completo desprevenido.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa, Harry cayó de espaldas sobre el colchón después de que Hermione se le tirase literalmente encima a base de movimientos apremiantes que destrozaron por completo el poco autocontrol que ya de por sí tenía tratándose de ella. Sin perder un segundo la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó contra sí, gimiendo al sentir la fricción de sus cuerpos después de que ella arqueara la espalda acercándose más a él y besándolo todavía con más urgencia.

Y la cabeza del moreno comenzó a dar vueltas. Todavía sentía leves pinchazos en las sienes, pero pronto ese leve dolor fue olvidado al verse completamente aplacado por el placer que lo envolvió al sentirse de nuevo dentro de Hermione. Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y pegó la cabeza contra la almohada maldiciendo por lo bajo al percatarse de que si la chica seguía así, aquello terminaría mucho antes de que ella—.

'Harry' gimió separando por fin sus labios de los de él para tomar una bocanada de aire que sin duda el moreno también necesitaba.

Harry respiró de manera entrecortada mientras luchaba por controlar sus instintos. El modo en el que ella había pronunciado su nombre había sido demasiado para él. Las dos veces anteriores que se habían acostado todo había acabado más deprisa de lo que le habría gustado y, aunque quizá era normal debido a que él todavía era un completo inexperto en aquel campo – porque de veras esperaba que, al igual que en la magia, la práctica hiciera al maestro –, no podía evitar sentirse decepcionado consigo mismo. Quería que Hermione disfrutara tanto cómo él al creer que era muy probable que en ninguno de sus otros dos encuentros hubiera sido así y para ello estaba comprobando que necesitaría poner todo su empeño.

La aferró con energía de las caderas y apretó la mandíbula mientras la ayudaba a moverse sobre él a un ritmo que la propia Hermione había marcado, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para que su mente se cerrase ante los sonidos demasiado estimulantes que la chica producía y que lo enloquecían hasta el punto de catapultarlo a la cima a pasos agigantados.

'No' le susurró de pronto la voz de la castaña, despistándolo en sus intentos por aguantar lo máximo posible. Se mordió la punta de la lengua esperando que aquello lo— 'Harry, déjate… llevar' y él, que estaba dispuesto a no cumplir esa petición hasta que lograra su cometido, no pudo resistirse ante aquel susurro provocador en su oído que fue seguido por un nuevo beso feroz.

El orgasmo fue tan intenso que Harry, aún sin saber de dónde diablos había sacado las fuerzas, terminó sentado en la cama con Hermione respirando intensamente a horcajadas sobre él. La frente de la castaña reposaba en su hombro y sus manos todavía se mantenían acariciándole el pecho en movimientos suaves y circulares. Y de pronto, apartó las manos de él al tiempo que le daba la risa.

'¿Qué?' preguntó el chico sin poder evitar sentirse de cierto modo molesto por aquella reacción. No entendía qué le podía parecer tan gracioso y por eso cuando Hermione se incorporó para mirarlo a los ojos, él había terminado por fruncir su ceño.

'Nunca pensé que diría esto en voz alta. Es decir, ya me costó suficiente admitirlo para mí misma, pero qué diablos; me alegro de haber tomado esa poción' Harry alzó sus cejas cuando al instante de escuchar esas palabras al comprender cuál era el mensaje oculto en ellas.

Y de pronto se sintió estúpido por haber tratado de contenerse segundos atrás cuando en realidad no lo necesitaba en lo más mínimo. Hermione podía sentir lo mismo que él gracias a _Emotio Fissionis_, lo que significaba que cuando a él lo había alcanzado el orgasmo, ella también. Suspiró aliviado y, finalmente, compartió su sonrisa mientras un recuerdo atravesaba su mente. ¿Y por qué tenía la sensación de que la castaña no se reiría en lo más mínimo?

'Supongo que hemos dado con una de esas ventajas que Dumbledore nos insinuó que tendría' comentó entonces, estallando en una carcajada al ver que de pronto, y tal y como había avecinado, la castaña se mostró terriblemente avergonzada.

'Oh, Merlín. ¿Crees que se refería a—? ¡Oh, Dios!' susurró ella, cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos mientras meneaba la cabeza a los lados '¡Y tengo que ir al despacho de McGonagall a hablar con ella y Dumbledore estará en—!' Hermione se destapó la cara con los ojos abiertos de par en par y, tras echar un vistazo a un lado, salió de encima de Harry a una velocidad pasmosa.

¿Qué—?'

'¡Se suponía que tenía que ir a hablar con McGonagall antes de bajar a desayunar y son ya las ocho!' exclamó, corriendo desnuda de un lado a otro mientras recogía las prendas de su uniforme del suelo.

'Técnicamente todavía no has ido a desayunar, así que…'

'No me estás haciendo sentir mejor, aunque gracias por los ánimos. Espero que ella tenga en cuenta ese dato' se detuvo y miró a los lados buscando algo que le faltaba para completar su atuendo diario.

'Dile que estuviste estudiando hasta tarde y que te dormiste' ofreció él, conteniendo la risa por la expresión asustada que podía ver en el rostro de la castaña.

'Haré eso, sí' Hermione corrió hasta su armario y lo abrió de par en par mientras abrazaba contra sí la falda del uniforme y el jersey.

'Si me pregunta por algún casual, aunque dudo que lo haga, le diré lo mismo'

'McGonagall quizá no lo haga, pero si Ron o alguien preguntara dónde estoy…' la castaña descolgaba una camisa limpia de la percha y buscaba entre los cajones ropa interior.

'Les diré que has ido a hablar con ella' respondió Harry después de que ella no dijera nada más, como si en su mente estuviera formulando alguna que otra excusa.

'Claro. Eso. Sí' la veía más nerviosa que nunca.

'Relájate. No le contaré a nadie… esto' no lo miraba, pero aún así el moreno hizo un ademán señalándolos a ambos.

'No. Por supuesto que no' comentó ella con aire despistado. Unos segundos después, su espalda se enderezó y entonces se volteó hacia él mordiendo su labio inferior con un nerviosismo y agitación que provocaron cosquilleos incómodos en el moreno 'No tiene que ver con que me avergüence, se trata de—'

'Por el bien de los dos es mejor que nadie lo sepa'

'Hace poco que Ron y yo… Y Ginny…'

'Hermione, tranquila. No diré nada' ella asintió y de pronto comenzó a revisar la ropa que tenía entre sus manos 'Lo tienes todo, ve a ducharte y…'

'Sí. Claro'

Harry debía admitir que disfrutaba inmensamente con las vistas que Hermione, aún de manera inconsciente, le estaba regalando. Todavía desnuda y con el uniforme abrazado contra su pecho, la castaña abandonó el dormitorio a toda prisa mientras murmuraba frases del todo incomprensibles para un moreno que, de igual forma, reía divertido. Segundos después Harry se levantó también de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus prendas de ropa esparcidas por el suelo del dormitorio. Si quería llegar a tiempo para el desayuno, y de veras que así era puesto que se moría de hambre, tendría que apresurarse. Consultó el reloj que había en la mesilla de noche de la castaña y salió disparado hacia su dormitorio. Ella no tardaría más de cinco minutos en ducharse y el tendría tan sólo veinte para asearse también y bajar al Gran Comedor.

Eso sí. Por primera vez en días, Harry debía admitir que iniciaba un nuevo día con una sonrisa sincera bailando en sus labios y con la adrenalina que sentía alguien enamorado que, de cierto modo, estaba siendo correspondido. El caso era… ¿duraría mucho esa sensación o cuando volviera a verse con Hermione ella habría cambiado de idea?

.

'¿Qué tal te fue con McGonagall?'

Harry levantó la vista de su libro de Encantamientos después de haber escuchado a Ron formular aquella pregunta, advirtiéndolo de la llegada de Hermione. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo y la vio tomando asiento al otro lado del pelirrojo, apresurada y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

'Por un momento creí que me castigaría por haberme retrasado' respondió ella casi sin aliento.

'Sí, Harry ya me dijo que te habías quedado dormida' comentó el pelirrojo y el moreno apretó los labios para no reírse al ver que la chica, roja como un tomate, enviaba a Ron una mirada que sin duda alguna representaba cierta incredulidad, al igual que si no pudiera creer que de veras le hubiera seguido el juego que habían planteado juntos hacía más de media hora.

'A-anoche me quedé estudiando hasta tarde' respondió, nerviosa.

'Cómo no' murmuró el pelirrojo, rodando los ojos en dirección a un Harry que no hizo otra cosa que carraspear al tiempo que recordaba que, fuera lo que fuese que había querido hablar McGonagall con Hermione, la había retrasado el tiempo suficiente como para hacerla perder el desayuno.

Harry se agachó para abrir su cartera de cuero, en el suelo al lado de su silla, y sacó de su interior una manzana envuelta en una servilleta. Se la entregó a Ron para que se la pasara a la castaña, pero en lugar de ello el más joven de los Weasley desenvolvió la servilleta con el ceño fruncido.

'Te agradezco el gesto, pero creo que vomitaría si como algo m—'

'Es para Hermione. No le ha dado tiempo a desayunar, ¿recuerdas?' lo interrumpió el moreno.

'Oh, claro. Aquí tienes'

'Gracias, Harry' él le correspondió a la sonrisa tímida que ella le dirigió tras haber tomado la manzana de las manos de Ron, quien de un segundo a otro había fruncido su ceño mientras les echaba un vistazo; primero a uno y después al otro.

El ojiverde carraspeó una vez más y no pudo evitar que la incomodidad lo embriagase. ¿Podía ser posible que hubiera notado algo raro en el comportamiento de ambos? Hermione estaba sonrojada pero ¿y él? Se frotó una mejilla sintiendo un calor insoportable contra las yemas de los dedos y, con nerviosismo, se pasó la mano por el pelo, resoplando. Ron los seguía mirando como si sospechara algo y por esa razón se humedeció los labios y de nuevo miró a Hermione dispuesto a entablar una conversación que esperaba desviara la atención de su mejor amigo a otros campos.

'¿Qué te quería McGonagall?'

'Comunicarme que era necesario hacer un cambio en las rondas. Al parecer hay ciertas parejas de Prefectos que no hacen muy bien su labor por estar a… otras cosas'

Ron lanzó una carcajada mientras Harry enarcaba una ceja ante los labios fruncidos de su… mejor amiga. ¿Debería de seguir llamándola así? Suponía que sí cuando todavía no habían concretado qué era lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos y mucho menos con los cambios de humor que ella tenía. Tanto lo eludía como a la peste, como se lanzaba a sus brazos.

'¿Entró en detalles de quiénes eran y qué hacían?' preguntó Ron, ganándose de nuevo la atención de un Harry que pronto se encontró a sí mismo feliz porque de veras su plan hubiera surtido efecto.

Hermione mordió su manzana, la masticó a toda prisa y se limpió las comisuras de los labios mientras tragaba a trompicones.

'De haberlo hecho no estaría ahora mismo aquí, sino pidiéndole a Madame Pomfrey un tratamiento psiquiátrico. No, por Merlín, no entró en detalles de ningún tipo. Tan sólo me exigió cambios' respondió a toda prisa antes de morder de nuevo la manzana, la cual se vio obligada a envolver en la servilleta a toda prisa una vez el profesor Flitwick accedió al aula, exigiéndoles silencio para dar comienzo a la lección.

Harry escuchaba la voz armoniosa de su profesor de Encantamientos explicándoles la realización de un hechizo que podría hacer que objetos inanimados actuaran al igual que si tuvieran vida, pero apenas prestaba atención. Su mente estaba concentrada en sus dos mejores amigos, preguntándose cómo era posible que ambos pudieran comportarse entre ellos al igual que si nada hubiera pasado.

Apenas hacía unos días que su relación había terminado, pero ninguno de los dos parecía molesto o incómodo con la presencia del otro. En realidad, actuaban con una madurez que incluso confundía al moreno y no lo decía simplemente porque se hablaran como los buenos amigos que eran, sino porque también Ron se controlaba más a la hora de hacer comentarios que podrían sacar a Hermione de quicio y ella, a su vez, parecía más relajada y no se alteraba como antaño ante sus bromas.

Y Harry supo, entonces, que el haber salido juntos por un tiempo los había ayudado a conocerse mucho mejor y a respetarse más. Por primera vez no sintió celos de la relación que ambos habían tenido e incluso una parte de él, aunque no muy grande, se alegró de que así hubiera sido.

.

Horas más tarde, después de una clase de dos horas de Herbología y de un almuerzo en el Gran Comedor que compartieron de nuevo acompañados por Laurie y Viktor, llegó el momento de trasladarse al aula de Transformaciones para una sesión doble con la profesora McGonagall, a quien Hermione le entregó un trozo de pergamino con los cambios de parejas que había realizado durante el postre.

Minerva se había tomado unos segundos para estudiar el plan de rondas presentadas por la castaña mientras, de vez en cuando, contemplaba a la chica por encima del pergamino y de la montura de sus gafas con aparente gesto de interés.

'¿Por qué la mirará así?' le preguntó Ron a Harry en un susurro al tiempo que ambos observaban a una Hermione que, sentada unos pupitres más adelante de ellos al lado de Hannah Abbott, se mordía los labios con un nerviosismo que el moreno podía sentir recorriéndole el estómago hasta el punto de llevarlo a fruncir el ceño.

'No tengo ni la más mínima idea' confesó, absorto.

'Bien. Después seguiré con esto' dijo de pronto McGonagall al tiempo que dejaba la hoja sobre su escritorio y se levantaba de la silla que había tras éste 'Cuando suene la campana me gustaría hablar con usted de algo, señorita Granger' la aludida asintió y después de varios segundos miró hacia atrás, enviándole a Harry una mirada ansiosa que a él lo confundió todavía más 'Página doscientos tres, venga'

'¿Soy el único que empieza a sentir curiosidad sobre quiénes son los Prefectos que están causando "problemas"?' murmuró Ron sin apenas mover los labios mientras la profesora se detenía de espaldas a sus alumnos al frente de la clase, encarando la pizarra. Harry sintió que le costaba tragar saliva.

'Ron, no has dejado ese tema en todo el día. Eso de que empiezas a sentir curiosidad llega con retraso' le respondió el moreno en el mismo tono confidencial y al tiempo que abría su libro de Transformaciones por la página que McGonagall había indicado.

'Pero es que—. Hace un par de años pondría mi mano en el fuego apostando por Malfoy y Parkinson, sin embargo ahora esa rata ya no es Prefecto… ¿Con quién está Parkinson haciendo las rondas?'

Harry tragó saliva y frunció el ceño tratando de recordar los nombres que Hermione les había dado durante el postre y a las personas que había visto en el compartimento del tren en aquella reunión del uno de septiembre puesto que de no hacer memoria y meter la pata, Ron se daría cuenta de que, en realidad, él no ejercía sus labores de Premio Anual como debería.

Y si así fuera, ¿no le resultaría extraño que hubiera acompañado a Hermione tantas veces en las rondas? Por alguna razón se alegró de no haberle contado nunca el por qué exactamente McGonagall lo había nombrado Premio Anual, aunque en realidad no hubiera pasado nada entre él y la castaña durante esas rondas. O casi nada. Recordó el beso que habían compartido tras la charla con Dumbledore y tragó saliva.

'Con Millicent Bullstrode' respondió por fin. Ron frunció sus labios en un gesto de disgusto.

'Descartadas esas dos' dijo 'Pero Smith y Bones…'

'¿Zacharias y Susan?' Harry meditó aquello y, finalmente, se encogió de hombros 'Podría ser'

'El otro día me pareció verlos muy juntos en la mesa de Hufflepuf' murmuró el pelirrojo 'Y Luna me ha dicho que en Ravenclaw corre el rumor de que Lisa Turpin y Terry Boot podrían también tener algo, aunque lo niegan. Al parecer tuvieron una discusión un tanto sonada en la sala común de Ravenclaw antes de las vacaciones de navidad'

El moreno no pudo evitar contemplar a su mejor amigo con una mueca divertida en su rostro. Estaba seguro de que si le ponía rulos y una bata, podría pasar perfectamente por una de esas mujeres pegadas a la ventana que daba a la calle para estar pendientes de cada uno de los movimientos de sus vecinos y así después comentar cada detalle con sus amigas durante la hora del té.

'Señor Weasley, ¿cree que podrá ayudarme a hacer una demostración ante sus compañeros con el hechizo que daremos hoy en clase, o prefiere seguir especulando con el señor Potter acerca de temas que no le atañen?' todas las cabezas de sus compañeros se volvieron para mirar a un Ron que enseguida se tornó más rojo incluso que su cabello.

'¿Cómo ha podido escucharnos?' le preguntó en un susurro urgente a Harry al tiempo que se ponía en pie, avergonzado.

'No olvide que mi forma Animaga es un gato, señor Weasley. Tengo un oído envidiable' respondió Minerva con cierta severidad y haciendo que Ron enrojeciera todavía más 'Ahora, acérquese y veamos qué tal se le da cambiarse de ropa con un hechizo simple'

Ron avanzó hacia el frente de la clase y le preguntó algo a la mujer, quien apretó los labios y se alejó de él pareciendo que contenía la risa. Harry frunció el ceño al no entender qué era lo que sucedía y envió una rápida mirada a Hermione, quien en ese instante tenía sus ojos clavados en él. Ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de devolver su vista al frente.

'Tranquilo, señor Weasley, no lo he llamado aquí para ponerlo en ridículo' McGonagall agitó la varita y el pelirrojo desapareció de la vista de sus compañeros tras un biombo oscuro 'Lea las indicaciones de la pizarra…' le decía Minerva 'Y memorice bien el hechizo, puesto que debe realizarse de modo no verbal…' añadió 'Una vez lo tenga bien aprendido, piense en ropa que tenga en su dormitorio y concéntrese…'

Harry entrecerró los ojos después de haberle parecido que acababa de ver una leve nube de polvo salir desde detrás del biombo.

'¿Lo tiene?'

'¡No!' exclamó Ron con urgencia '¿Cómo mierda—?'

'El lenguaje, señor Weasley'

'Perdón. Es sólo que…' durante unos segundos no dijo nada más 'No consigo…' Harry rodó los ojos y consultó el reloj que había detrás del escritorio de McGonagall viendo que ya habían pasado varios minutos desde el comienzo de la clase '¡Demonios!'

De pronto se vio un rayo de luz fucsia que golpeó de pleno en el pecho de la profesora McGonagall, quien en cuestión de un pestañeo pasó de vestir una de sus famosas túnicas de terciopelo escarlata, a lucir un elegante vestido de gala que, sin lugar a dudas, había usado alguna vez de joven puesto que ahora no solamente le quedaba pequeño, sino que además Harry no podía imaginarse a una Minerva anciana con semejante atuendo. Y la mujer, que tras verse se mostró horrorizada, agitó su varita en un movimiento circular sobre su cabeza transformando aquel atrevido vestido amarillo en una túnica escarlata a la que los tenía a todos habituados.

'Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, señor Weasley' dijo con el rostro encendido y mientras, en esta ocasión, hacía un ademán de su varita hacia el pelirrojo 'Regrese a su asiento' el biombo desapareció de la vista mostrando a un Ron cabizbajo que al instante de ser visto por sus compañeros provocó una carcajada general.

Ni siquiera Harry pudo evitar reírse al ver a su mejor amigo vistiendo el conocido uniforme de Hogwarts, sí, pero la versión femenina. La imagen del pelirrojo en falda resultó del todo hilarante, pero apenas duró unos segundos. Minerva se compadeció de él y le devolvió sus pantalones mientras le enviaba una mirada altanera con la que sin lugar a dudas le decía que no se atreviera a volver a jugar con ella.

'A su asiento, señor Weasley, y le recomiendo que a partir de ahora preste más atención para que incidentes así no vuelvan a repetirse' él asintió y, avergonzado hasta el punto de hacer sentir mal a Harry por haberse reído, regresó a su silla al lado del moreno.

'Pediré mi traslado a Dumstrang en cuanto la clase termine' murmuró Ron, quien pronto comenzó a enviar miradas de advertencia hacia aquellos que todavía lo miraban riéndose de él 'Y en cuanto maldiga a más de uno' añadió entonces.

Harry le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro y después ambos devolvieron sus atenciones al frente de la clase para escuchar cómo McGonagall les explicaba con detalle la realización de aquel hechizo.

La directora acababa de comunicarles que al final de la lección llamaría a más voluntarios, así que podría decirse que en la hora y pico restante antes de que eso sucediera, todos y cada uno de los alumnos en aquella aula apenas pestañearon o respiraron para que no se les escapara nada y así poder realizar bien el ejercicio.

.

'Ron, no fue para tanto' le decía Hermione mientras los acompañaba al pelirrojo y a Harry a la sesión de entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch.

Habían pasado horas desde el incidente en el aula de Transformaciones y Ron todavía seguía dándole vueltas.

'Tienes que tener en cuenta que a ti te hizo eso McGonagall… Peor lo tuvo que pasar Michael Corner quedándose en calzoncillos delante de todos al fracasar en la realización del hechizo' añadió Harry entonces, riendo sin poder evitarlo al recordar al pobre alumno de Ravenclaw tratando de taparse con las manos hasta que Minerva había vuelto a vestirlo, totalmente sonrojada.

'Sí, bueno…' comentó Ron, inseguro.

'¿Ni el que Malfoy no se burlara de ti te hace sentir mejor?' le preguntó Hermione.

'Supongo… Malfoy últimamente no está muy hablador, así que tampoco me ha sorprendido que no dijera nada' respondió el pelirrojo con desgana.

'Es verdad que está raro, sí. En otra ocasión no habría pasado la oportunidad de—'

Harry se silenció al sentir el codo de Hermione clavándose en sus costillas. La contempló con confusión y al ver que ella le hacía un ademán con la cabeza en dirección a Ron, comprendió que quizá ese comentario no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a hacer que su mejor amigo se sintiera mejor.

'Esto pasará a la historia, ya lo verás. El primero que tiene que dejar de atormentarse eres tú, sino siempre estará en boca de todos. Empieza a comportarte como si nada y verás cómo—'

'¡Hey, Weasley! ¿Dónde te has dejado la falda?' exclamó de pronto una voz en el pasillo. Ron se volteó de forma brusca dispuesto a embestir a Marcus Flint cual toro embravecido, pero Harry lo sujetó del brazo a tiempo.

'¿Quieres que compruebe qué tal te sientan a ti las faldas, Flint?' lanzó Hermione de regreso y al tiempo que desenfundaba su varita con gesto amenazador. El chico la contempló con superioridad al igual que si la estuviera retando, pero finalmente volteó sobre sí mismo y se alejó acompañado por Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott, los tres riendo por lo bajo.

'Gracias, Hermione, pero habría preferido partirle la cara' dijo Ron, a quien Harry soltó después de asegurarse de que ya no habría peligro 'Slytherin tenía que ser. Es que te juro que le retorcería el—'

'No debiste dejarte llevar por el mal genio. Una respuesta audaz habría sido mucho mejor y haría que se dieran cuenta de que no te importa' lo interrumpió la castaña.

'¡Pero me importa!' protestó el pelirrojo, airado.

'Ron, pasa de todo y de todos. Como bien dijo Hermione, si tú no haces caso a los comentarios, esto pasará a la historia' el aludido suspiró enérgicamente 'Vamos. Llegamos tarde al entrenamiento. Patear unos cuantos Quaffles te ayudará a descargar adrenalina…'

.

Harry y Hermione se despidieron de Ron en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, observándolo alejarse en dirección a las escaleras que lo llevarían hacia el dormitorio de los chicos mientras enviaba miradas fulminantes a sus colegas de casa. El incidente en la clase de McGonagall estaba ya en boca de todos y desde el momento en el que los tres hicieron su entrada en las dependencias de los leones, que todas las cabezas de los presentes en la sala se habían girado hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda mientras los cuchicheos flotaban de un lado a otro.

'Diez a una a que mañana Seamus baja a desayunar con un ojo morado' murmuró Harry después de haber visto a su ex compañero de cuarto riendo por lo bajo al tiempo que señalaba la espalda de Ron y le daba codazos a Dean.

'Si se le ocurre decirle algo, lo cual no dudo en lo más mínimo, estoy segura de que tendrá suerte si mañana lo vemos sólo con un ojo morado' respondió Hermione, quien miró a su alrededor con aparente curiosidad 'Hoy parece que el ambiente está bastante alterado, ¿no crees?'

Harry recorrió la Sala Común con la mirada y tras ver a la mayoría de sus compañeros hablando en grupos a un volumen de voz fuera de lo normal demostrando cierta exaltación, asintió para darle la razón a la chica.

'Es viernes' dijo entonces.

'Ya. Me gustaría poder unirme a ellos, pero todavía no he empezado a leer el libro de Aritmancia del que tengo examen el lunes' suspiró Hermione con cansancio 'Supongo que me pondré con él en cuanto antes'

'¿No tienes ronda hoy?' le preguntó Harry mientras la seguía en dirección al tapiz tras el cual se ocultaban las escaleras que los conducirían hacia el retrato de Mary, la guardiana de la entrada a la torre de Premios Anuales.

'No. Cuando McGonagall me pidió que me quedara a hablar con ella me comentó que era mejor que yo hiciera las rondas del fin de semana, que era cuando Filch solía tener más trabajo a causa de los Prefectos que no hacían sus labores' respondió la castaña, quien apartó el tapiz para que él entrara en primer lugar.

'¿Sigues sin saber de quiénes hablaban?' ella se encogió de hombros y ambos ascendieron el uno al lado del otro las escaleras hacia una Mary que leía con aire despistado un libro que sostenía en su regazo 'Diente de León' dijo Harry cuando alcanzaron el retrato, obligando a la dama a alzar la mirada al tiempo que su retrato se abría, permitiéndoles el paso.

Una vez dentro del salón, y después de que la entrada se sellara una vez más, Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada confusa. No era muy habitual que Mary no les dirigiera unas palabras saludándolos.

'Supongo que llegamos en una de las partes interesantes del libro' opinó el moreno.

'Espero tener esa capacidad de concentración cuando me ponga a leer "Historia Contemporánea de la Aritmancia", porque sino—'

'Hermione, por Merlín, si te quejas tú de capacidad de concentración, ¿entonces que debo de hacer yo?' le preguntó, borrando su sonrisa en cuanto ella le envió una mirada rápida, se sonrojó y se alejó de él a toda velocidad.

Harry la escuchó murmurar algo de que iría a ponerse el pijama para estar más cómoda y frunció el ceño, pensativo. ¿Era idea suya, o la castaña le acababa de decir sin palabras que él era el causante de esa pérdida de concentración de la que se había quejado? El sentimiento de culpa lo invadió, pero apenas pudo notarlo debido a los cosquilleos de satisfacción que le recorrían el pecho. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué significaban, pero le daban esperanzas. Sonriendo débilmente aún cuando ni siquiera se percataba de ello, se dirigió a su dormitorio a dejar la escoba de regreso en su armario y después, tras sacar ropa limpia de su baúl, se fue al baño para darse esa ducha que tanto había ansiado desde el momento en el que había terminado el entrenamiento en el campo de Quidditch.

Minutos más tarde salía del baño aseado y enfundado en un pantalón de pijama de cuadros que Tonks le había regalado por navidad y en una camiseta blanca de manga corta. Las zapatillas de casa térmicas que Remus le había obsequiado recorrían a buen ritmo el camino que lo llevó hacia la mesa del salón donde había dejado su mochila con los libros. Ya que Hermione se iba a poner a leer, él podría hacer lo propio y adelantar el estudio de la poción que Slughorn les haría examen la próxima semana. Se tiraría en el sofá y—

Y tendría que buscar otro lugar, puesto que aquel mueble ya estaba siendo ocupado por cierta castaña que parecía hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no mirarlo, claro que también podrían ser ideas suyas. La contempló con curiosidad viendo cómo su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca tensa mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en dirección a la página frente a ella y se humedeció los labios, alejándose en dirección a su dormitorio para dejarla a solas.

Comprendía a la perfección por qué a Hermione le podría costar concentrarse en su presencia. Diablos, después de las últimas dos noches vividas en esa torre a él también le resultaba imposible mirarla sin evocar lo sucedido entre ellos, por lo que la entendía y había decidido concederle cierto espacio. Hermione necesitaba leer aquel libro de al menos quinientas páginas para el lunes y él tenía que memorizar los ingredientes y el modo de elaboración de una poción, así que lo más sencillo sería que se mantuvieran alejados.

Harry se dejó caer en su cama y colocó los almohadones tras su espalda mientras dejaba la cartera con sus libros a un lado del colchón. Al tiempo que buscaba el pergamino con la poción que tenía que aprenderse, pensaba en lo sucedido durante todo ese día. Después de aquel intercambio de miradas que había tenido con Hermione antes del comienzo de la lección de Encantamientos que incluso había llamado la atención de Ron no había sucedido nada relevante, por lo que él comenzaba a pensar que quizá lo había soñado todo. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había estado equivocado cuando pensó que estar alejado de Hermione lo ayudaría a concentrarse. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, en qué estaría haciendo o en qué debería de esperar de ella en un futuro...

Al menos hasta que la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió despacio. Alzó la cabeza y sus ojos cayeron en Hermione, quien cerró la puerta a su espalda al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada indecisa. Harry no dijo nada mientras la veía acercarse a él, libro en mano, y ella tampoco habló cuando movió a un lado la cartera con los libros del moreno para poder sentarse a su lado. Por el rabillo del ojo la observó acomodarse contra el cabecero de la cama y abrir el libro sobre su regazo, el cual comenzó a leer con un gesto bastante más relajado que el que le había visto anteriormente.

Y Harry dejó los nervios a un lado y sonrió para sí mientras, concentrado como nunca antes lo había estado, comenzaba a estudiar cada detalle de la poción escrita en el pergamino entre sus manos seguro de que ese examen lo pasaría sin problema alguno, e incluso con buena nota. Con Hermione a su lado, todo era posible.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola!

Siento muchísmo haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero lamentablemente no ando demasiado bien de salud en estos días… Llevo una temporada horrible con respecto a ese tema y de verdad que estoy deseando recuperarme del todo para poder estar pendiente de las actualizaciones, pero… Mal. Lo siento, de verdad.

Muchísimas gracias por los mensajes que me habéis mandado, tanto por la web como por MP. Sois geniales. GENIALES! En serio. Por eso me fastidia tanto el tener que haceros esperar. No sabéis lo mucho que me alegráis el día con vuestros mensajes, lo que hace que lamente más el no poder estar más presente. El que os esté gustando el fic me emociona como no podéis ni imaginaros. Me hace mucha ilusión! *-*

Ahora… pregunto lo que tengo que preguntar…¿Os ha gustado el capítulo? Espero que sí, porque me ha encantado escribirlo, la verdad. Ese ansiado lemon que me pedíais ha llegado por fin y aunque sea el primero, no será el último.

Gracias por leerme y por soportar las esperas. Sois unos lectores geniales y me encantan vuestros reviews! *-*

Un saludo enorme y... hasta la próxima.


	37. Weasleyland

**Capítulo 37****: Weasleyland**

.

.

'¡Y Ginny anota otro tanto que concede diez puntos más a Gryffindor!' exclamó la voz de Luna Lovegood expandiéndose a lo largo y ancho del campo de Quidditch y haciendo que la grada de los leones estallara en vítores y aplausos de ánimo para a sus jugadores.

El ambiente en la grada era sin duda el más animado que Harry recordaba en mucho tiempo, al menos en la zona donde solían situarse sus compañeros de Casa. La ventaja que le sacaban a Hufflepuf era tan notoria en ese momento que el moreno incluso sintió pena por sus contrincantes. Ron estaba insoportable frente a los aros despejando la mayoría de los Quaffles que le llegaban, y los cazadores, sobre todo Ginny, se salían de los esquemas a base de jugadas que en un noventa y cinco por ciento de ocasiones acababan en gol.

La única que no daba señales de vida era la Snitch que Harry tenía que atrapar. Dando vueltas de un lado a otro y con su vista moviéndose incansable buscando un destello dorado, el moreno no hacía más que murmurar por lo bajo suplicándole a la pequeña pelota alada que apareciera de una vez para poder acabar con aquello. Y no porque no estuviera disfrutando del juego, sino porque en sí no le agradaba en lo más mínimo que compañeros suyos del colegio estuvieran sufriendo semejante humillación.

Si se tratara de Slytherin sabía que no le importaría, pero Hufflepuf… Hacía unos segundos su mirada se había encontrado con la de Simon Everett, el joven buscador de los tejones de apenas trece años, y desde ese instante que rogaba porque todo terminase. El muchacho le había dado tanta lástima que incluso estaba planteándose el permitirle que atrapara la Snitch, de todos modos Gryffindor saldría igualmente victorioso, pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Le había prometido a Hermione que la conseguiría para ella aún cuando no podría dedicársela frente a todos para no levantar sospechas, y no podía dejarse ganar sin al menos intentarlo.

Hermione. Tan pronto como pensó en ella se vio en la necesidad de buscarla entre sus compañeros en la grada que siempre ocupaban los de Gryffindor, encontrándola al instante en primera fila vestida con un chubasquero y con sus ojos fijos en él. Harry se contuvo para no sonreírle cuando vio que ella lo hacía y miró enseguida a otro lado, recordándose que debía de estar concentrado en el partido.

Pero a partir de ese momento le resultó más complicado hacerlo. El saber que Hermione seguía sus movimientos lo tornaba nervioso y no hacía otra cosa que llevarlo a pensar en esas tres semanas que habían compartido juntos, en secreto. Todavía no habían hablado nada acerca de qué se suponía que era lo que tenían pero Harry, por primera vez, estaba seguro de que aquello no podía ser otra cosa que una relación en toda regla aunque no hubieran concretado nada. Tampoco era como si lo necesitaran, la verdad.

El que Harry pudiera sentir lo mismo que ella gracias a Emotio Fissionis hacía que las palabras entre ellos sobrasen. Hermione sentía algo por él y no era necesario que se lo dijera, al moreno le bastaba con ver la forma en la que lo miraba, con el modo en el que lo besaba y también el sentir las mariposas en su estómago que ella le transmitía alertándolo de su presencia en alguna parte. No era la primera vez que él estaba hablando con Ron y de repente un vuelco en el estómago lo llevaba a mirar a su alrededor para ver a Hermione acercándose a ellos… Y si todo eso no significaba que lo quería más que a un amigo, aunque sólo fuese un poco, entonces era que Harry era más necio de lo que en algún momento había llegado a pensar.

'¡Y la Snitch que sigue sin dejarse ver por ningún lado!' la exclamación de Luna llegó tan sonora a sus oídos que Harry se desequilibró por unos segundos en la escoba.

Recuperando la compostura miró a los lados, confuso, percatándose de que en algún momento en medio de sus pensamientos se había acercado a la grada de los profesores, donde se encontraba Luna comentando el partido a través de un megáfono mágico y al lado de un Colin Creevey que tomaba emocionado fotos de todo el encuentro.

'Harry, saluda a la cámara' le pidió el muchacho rubio y él, por primera vez, no rodó los ojos y se alejó, sino que le hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sonreía. El flash lo cegó y agitó la cabeza.

'¡Vamos Gryffindor!' chilló Luna.

'Señorita Lovegood, imparcialidad' le exigió McGonagall sentada detrás de ella, pero tan pronto como alzó la mirada y la clavó en Harry, el moreno pudo ver cómo le hacía señas con los pulgares alzados en un gesto de ánimo.

Al lado de la directora y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor, la profesora Sprout, Jefa de la casa Hufflepuf, parecía estar a punto de echar humo por las orejas mientras fulminaba al moreno con la mirada. Harry supo que era el momento de largarse de allí.

Voló en círculos por encima del estadio observando con ojo crítico todo aquello que lo rodeaba y por eso, en cuanto vio a unos metros más abajo un pequeño destello dorado esquivando a una enfurecida Bludger, el ojiverde no tardó ni en solo segundo en aferrar con energía el palo de su escoba para lanzarse en picado hacia la Snitch con Hermione en su mente. Le había prometido que se la dedicaría y no iba a fallar. No esa vez.

'¡Harry ha visto la Snitch!' exclamó Luna por el altavoz, claramente emocionada. Mas apenas había terminado la frase, que el moreno ya atrapaba la escurridiza y pequeña pelota en el interior de su mano derecha, apresurándose a enderezar el palo de su Nimbus Extreme para no terminar hecho papilla contra el suelo '¡Gryffindor gana el partido sacándole a Hufflepuf más de trescientos puntos de ventaja! ¡Vamos, leo—!' por alguna razón, que Harry supo era que le había sido arrebatado el megáfono, Luna no terminó aquella frase y tan sólo pudieron escucharse los vítores en la grada de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

'¡Merlín, Harry! ¡Nunca te había visto tan rápido!' exclamó Ron, uniéndose a él en la vuelta de celebración alrededor del estadio. Los demás jugadores pronto les dieron alcance, saludándose entre ellos y felicitándose por su buena labor.

'Detengámonos frente a la grada de Gryffindor' sugirió de pronto Ginny 'Después de lo que nos han animado se merecen que compartamos con ellos semejante victoria' añadió entonces y Harry, quien bajo otras circunstancias le habría dicho que no le parecía justo para con Hufflepuf, asintió con una sonrisa al percatarse de que la pelirroja le acababa de conceder la excusa perfecta para acercarse a Hermione sin levantar sospechas.

'¡Has sido tan rápido que apenas podíamos verte, Harry! ¡Fue como si te hubieras Aparecido!' exclamó Neville aplaudiendo como un auténtico forofo.

'¡Menuda paliza les habéis dado, chicos! ¡Esto es algo histórico!' gritó en ese momento Dean Thomas.

'¡Tenéis que repetir lo mismo con Slytherin!' añadió Seamus.

Pero Harry no escuchó a ninguno de ellos. Su mirada estaba clavada en la de una Hermione que lo había saludado con una sonrisa orgullosa cuando había llegado hasta ella, sí, pero quien en ese instante felicitaba a Ginny y a Claire, las cazadoras que más goles habían logrado encajar, notándose a leguas que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirarlo.

'¡A la Sala común a celebrarlo!' gritó entonces Ron, emocionado, y todos estuvieron completamente de acuerdo.

.

.

Dos horas más tarde la Sala Común de Gryffindor todavía estaba repleta de alumnos. Harry, quien estaba sentado en un sillón al lado del fuego, no dejaba de mirar a cada segundo a los lados tratando de ver a Hermione por entre sus demás compañeros, pero parecía ser una causa perdida. Había demasiada gente como para verla desde donde estaba y no dejaba de preguntarse dónde se habría metido. ¿Quizá se había ido a la Torre? Porque hacía más de veinte minutos que se había excusado diciéndoles a él y a Ron que regresaría enseguida y… Bueno, habían pasado más de veinte minutos.

'Colega, tu compañía resulta gratificante, pero le prometí a Luna antes del partido que la ayudaría con una redacción de Pociones y se me ha hecho un poco tarde ya' Harry alzó una ceja en dirección a Ron, demostrándole con ese gesto que no había creído ni una sola de sus palabras.

'Puedes decirme la verdad, ¿sabes? No voy a enfadarme porque me cuentes que Luna y tú habéis dejado de ser solamente amigos' le dijo en un tono bajo, confidencial. El pelirrojo se sonrojó.

'Me pillaste por haber dicho que le ayudaría en Pociones, ¿no es así?' le preguntó, avergonzado 'Supe que había metido la pata tan pronto como me escuché—'

'Ron, no sé para qué te molestas en poner excusas. Llevas así dos semanas'

'No estaba muy seguro de que fuera a gustarte después de cómo reaccionaste en Grimmauld Place cuando—'

'Eso fue completamente diferente. En aquel momento estabas saliendo con Hermione y el que me contaras que habías querido besar a Luna—'

'Ya. Bueno' el pelirrojo se removió en la silla que ocupaba, claramente incómodo 'De todos modos te pido que no le digas nada a Hermione. Podría no tomárselo—'

'Ya lo sabe' Ron lo contempló con sorpresa y acto seguido su semblante cambió a uno pensativo.

'Oh' se humedeció los labios '¿Y… le ha sentado mal? ¿Te ha dicho algo al respecto?' Harry lo miró durante varios segundos.

'Ron, ¿has notado algo en ella, en el modo en el que se comporta contigo, que te pueda hacer pensar que le ha sentado mal?'

Porque el pelirrojo tenía que ser consciente, por despistado que fuera, de que su relación de amistad con Hermione había mejorado mucho en las últimas semanas.

'No. La verdad es que no' respondió finalmente, aunque todavía parecía inseguro.

'¿Y no crees que habría reaccionado de un modo diferente contigo si le molestara?' Ron ladeó la cabeza.

'Sí. Supongo que tienes razón' y sonrió con nerviosismo.

'Deja de preocuparte. Vuestra ruptura fue amistosa y no tendrías que darle tantas vueltas a—'

'Lo sé, lo sé' el que lo interrumpiera con tanta ansiedad hizo que Harry lo contemplara con expresión temerosa, al igual que si esperase un comentario que no fuera a agradarle 'Creo que me dejé llevar por el miedo a que se repitiera lo del año pasado, cuando Lavender y yo—' suspiró 'No estoy intentando dejar a Hermione como una inmadura, ni nada por el estilo. Es sólo que… no sé. Quizá no puedo evitar ponerme en la situación y eso hace que la imagine actuando más como lo haría yo que como lo haría ella'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' le preguntó el ojiverde mientras sentía un temor creciendo en el interior de su pecho.

'Simplemente digo que si las cosas fueran al revés… no estoy muy seguro de que yo fuera a tomármelo tan bien como Hermione' Harry sintió aquellas palabras como un puñetazo en la nariz 'Me molestaría mucho saberla con otro que no soy yo'

'¿Y no te parece un poco egoísta de tu parte? Si no estuvieras viéndote con Luna lo entendería, pero—'

'Es complicado' el moreno contempló a Ron apretando la mandíbula.

'Así que esperas que Hermione se tome bien que estés con otra después de haberlo dejado con ella hace pocas semanas, pero si fuera al revés—'

'No he dicho que espere eso de Hermione' Harry comenzaba a hartarse de que no dejara de interrumpirlo 'Me alegro de que se lo tome tan bien, pero eso no quiere decir que no me sorprenda. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?'

'Que habrías preferido que reaccionase mal ante la noticia de que estás saliendo con Luna' Ron lo miró con un gesto raro y a él le pareció de lo más normal. Después del tono de voz con el que le había respondido, era obvio que se extrañaría.

'Escuchándote decirlo así ya no me parece tan normal como cuando me lo decía a mí mismo' soltó el pelirrojo.

'Es que no es normal, Ron' Harry se puso en pie 'Cualquiera diría que estás con Luna sólo por hacerle daño a Hermione'

'Sabes bien que no se trata de eso' el pelirrojo se levantó también de su silla y lo encaró 'Parece mentira que tú no me entiendas'

'Porque no lo hago. No me parece—'

'¿Cómo reaccionaste tú al ver que Ginny había vuelto con Dean? ¿Me vas a decir que no te molestó?'

'Eso es algo completamente diferente y lo sabes' Harry sabía que si no ocurría un milagro y alguien los interrumpía enseguida, acabarían peleándose. Ya fuera a gritos o a golpes, pero acabarían discutiendo como nunca antes habían hecho 'Cuando rompí con Ginny lo hice por su bien, porque no quería que nada malo le pasara'

'¿Y quién esperas que se crea algo así?' le preguntó Ron 'A las pocas semanas ya me estabas diciendo que te habías dado cuenta de que no la querías como pensabas'

'Justo como a ti te pasó con Hermione, pero con la diferencia de que a mí no me molesta que Ginny salga con otros en lo más mínimo mientras que tú estás diciendo que—'

'¿Estáis mal de la cabeza?' Harry sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco cuando de pronto Hermione apareció situándose frente a ambos para separarlos. Y el moreno debía admitir que hasta ese momento ni cuenta se había dado de que él y Ron estaban tan cerca '¿Es que no habéis aprendido en lo más mínimo después de lo que pasó la otra vez que os pusisteis a hablar de vuestras vidas privadas en plena Sala Común?'

'Nadie se ha dado cuenta' observó Ron echando un vistazo a su alrededor para ver que sus compañeros continuaban celebrando la victoria de Gryffindor sin parecer prestar atención a nada más.

'Agradece que haya llegado a tiempo para evitar que así sea' le espetó Hermione '¿Se puede saber qué os sucede?' Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

'Nada' respondió el pelirrojo.

'Absolutamente nada' añadió el ojiverde.

Hermione apretó los labios.

'Por vuestro bien que mañana no se hable _nada _de ninguno de nosotros, sino os juro que acabaré por maldeciros a los dos' dijo con severidad y mandándoles tal mirada de advertencia que Harry no pudo evitar tragar saliva.

Porque Ron se iría en cualquier momento y no tendría por qué enfrentarla, pero él dormía en su misma cama… si era que Hermione no decidía que esa noche cada uno durmiera en su dormitorio por primera vez desde hacía tres semanas, claro estaba.

'Tengo que irme' y ahí estaba la huida del pelirrojo 'Nos veremos más tarde… o mañana' y bajo la atenta mirada amenazadora de Hermione y la resignada de Harry, Ron se alejó esquivando a sus compañeros de Casa en dirección al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

'¿A qué ha venido eso?' el moreno suspiró y contempló a la chica cruzada de brazos frente a él.

'Será mejor que te lo explique en otro lugar'

[…]

'¿Ron dijo qué?' preguntó una Hermione alterada.

Harry la contempló desde el sofá con gesto de súplica para que buscara un modo de calmarse y así dejar de hacerlo sentir a él la furia creciente en su interior, porque no estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo. El moreno sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar olvidarse de lo sucedido para no terminar más enfadado con su mejor amigo de lo que ya estaba, pero así sería imposible. Comenzaba a arrepentirse de habérselo contado a Hermione. Si se hubiera quedado callado... Pero el caso era que no había podido simplemente cerrar el pico en ese instante. Necesitaba desahogarse y ella era la única con la que podía hablar de ello. Lo que jamás había imaginado era que le sentara también así de mal lo que Ron había dicho.

'No me extraña que pudiera sentir tu enfado incluso desde aquí arriba' añadió entonces Hermione, paseando de un lado a otro como un león enjaulado 'Parece mentira que pueda llegar a ser tan egoísta como para—' lanzó un grito de frustración llevándose las manos a la cabeza para recoger su cabello con ellas al igual que si se hubiera puesto una diadema 'Así que él puede perderse por los pasillos y aulas vacías de Hogwarts con Luna, y yo no. ¿Quién se cree?' Harry se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando más para sí misma que para él, por lo que se mantuvo en silencio sin saber qué podía decir 'El perro del hortelano. Eso es lo que se cree' el moreno frunció el ceño a esas alturas.

'¿El perro del qué?' preguntó sin poder evitarlo.

'Es un refrán Muggle que proviene de una novela; el perro del hortelano, el que ni come ni deja comer' Harry hizo una mueca de incomprensión 'Que no quiere estar conmigo, pero tampoco que yo esté con otro' el chico lo entendió por fin 'En serio, ¿cómo puede ser tan… tan…?'

'¿Ron?' ofreció el moreno 'No hay otro modo de definirlo que llamándolo por su nombre, porque es impredecible. Recuerda que el año pasado se comportó igual. Estaba con Lavender, pero no podía soportar que a ti te pretendiese McLaggen y yo no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando' y de pronto su semblante se tornó preocupado. Hermione lo contempló con el ceño fruncido al haber sentido los molestos cosquilleos del pecho del chico en carnes propias '¿Crees que…?' Harry ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar sus temores en voz alta. La castaña dejó de pasear a los lados y se acercó a donde él estaba para tomar asiento a su lado.

'No. No creo que eso que te ha dicho se deba a que todavía siente algo amoroso por mí' Hermione parecía haberle leído la mente, porque había en el clavo aún cuando él no había dicho nada 'De hecho, dudo mucho que alguna vez lo haya sentido'

'¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Durante años—'

'Si estuviera enamorado de mí o yo de él, no habríamos roto. Mucho menos de un modo tan amistoso y con él corriendo enseguida a los brazos de Luna y yo a los tuyos' en ese momento Harry frunció el ceño considerablemente tras recordar la conversación que había escuchado mantener a la castaña con su madre en Grimmauld Place 'No. Ron está siendo egoísta y nada más' ladeó la cabeza, pensativa 'Y quizá también protector, aunque me haya costado llegar a esa conclusión'

'¿Protector?' Hermione lanzó un suspiro y tomó entre sus manos las de él comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.

'Cuando me pidió que hablásemos el día que yo acompañaba a Viktor, ¿lo recuerdas?'

'Como para no hacerlo. Creí que volvíais a estar juntos hasta que hablé contigo y—' Harry se sonrojó al recordar lo que había pasado después. Hermione lo había besado, lo había desnudado y ambos habían terminado acostándose por primera vez. Carraspeó al tiempo que se percataba de que la castaña lo contemplaba con un gesto divertido en su mirada 'Lo recuerdo'

'Al igual que tú, Ron pensó que Viktor y yo podríamos estar… coqueteando' comenzó a decir 'Le expliqué que no era así, que él tan sólo había acudido a mí pidiéndome consejos para acercarse a Laurie y…' suspiró de nuevo 'Ron me terminó diciendo que no importaba que ya no estuviéramos juntos, que jamás dormiría tranquilo hasta asegurarse de que la persona que se ganara mi corazón valiera la pena' Hermione meneó la cabeza a los lados, pareciendo alejar de su mente algún recuerdo que no le agradaba en lo más mínimo 'Y quizá lo que te dijo antes tenía que ver con algo de eso…'

'No sé qué relación guarda el que puedas estar con alguien que a él no le gusta con—' Harry se silenció. El haberse escuchado decirlo en voz alta lo ayudó a comprender qué era lo que Hermione quería expresar.

'Es probable que se refiriese a eso, a que no le gustaría verme con alguien que a él no le cae bien'

'Realmente dudo que fuera a hacerle gracia, de igual modo, enterarse de que ese alguien soy yo' la castaña lo miró a los ojos, pareciendo que le sonreía.

'Pues yo creo que se sentiría aliviado'

'Después de meditarlo bien, querrás decir, porque viniendo de Ron estoy seguro de que nos acusará de haber actuado a sus espaldas' Hermione enarcó una ceja.

'¿Acaso no es lo que hemos hecho?' le preguntó y Harry se sonrojó al instante.

'Bueno, sí, pero—'

'Sé lo que intentas decirme... Y sí, es posible que se sienta traicionado en un principio, pero después…' le sonrió 'Harry, eres su mejor amigo'

'Sí, el mismo que dejó a su hermana y poco tiempo después se enamoró de su novia. Estoy seguro de que le va a encantar' Hermione rodó los ojos y se acercó a él depositando un beso en sus labios que provocó que las mariposas dentro del pecho de ambos se revolucionasen. Cuando se separó de él, sus ojos marrones lo contemplaron con tal intensidad que incluso le robaron el aliento.

'Se acostumbrará' le dijo sin más y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al encontrar aquellas palabras realmente prometedoras.

Con ello Hermione le estaba diciendo que estaría a su lado, pasara lo que pasase. Fue entonces que aquella conversación entre la chica y su madre volvió a asaltar su mente y, con un nudo en su garganta, decidió que no podía pasar por alto aquello una vez más.

'En Grimmauld Place, durante las vacaciones de navidad…' la castaña lo contempló con curiosidad 'Molly me pidió que le diera un recado a tu madre, que estaba contigo en tu cuarto…' los ámbares se achicaron y él comenzó a sentir cómo su ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, disparando sus nervios 'Os escuché' Hermione frunció el ceño.

'Nos escuchaste' dijo tras varios segundos de silencio. Su tono de voz indicaba que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué le estaba hablando.

'Estabais hablando de mí… De lo que siento por ti…' los ojos marrones de la castaña y el brinco en su estómago lo hicieron comprender que sabía de qué le estaba diciendo. Cuando ella no dijo nada al respecto, se humedeció los labios para seguir hablando 'Cuando te preguntó si "estabas enamorada de él"… ¿era por mí?' le sostuvo la mirada durante a lo que él le parecieron horas, hasta que finalmente asintió 'Y… ¿qué contestaste?'

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, pero ni por un instante apartó sus ojos de los verdes que la contemplaban con una intensidad arrolladora a la espera de su respuesta.

'En realidad… nada' dijo con voz débil 'No fue necesario que dijera nada para que mi madre supiera la verdad' Harry tragó saliva y, despacio, asintió al tiempo que miraba a otro lado, nervioso y de cierto modo molesto porque no le estuviera poniendo las cosas fáciles. Fue entonces que notó cómo Hermione soltaba una de sus manos para tomarlo del mentón y obligarlo a que de nuevo sus miradas se encontraran 'Te amo, Harry. No sé desde cuando, pero me he enamorado de ti como nunca pensé mmf—'

Los labios del moreno cayeron sobre los de ella en un beso intenso que la silenció por completo, uno cargado con todas las emociones que había acumulado hacia ella durante los últimos meses. Hermione le correspondió con el mismo fervor, demostrándole de ese modo que sus palabras no estaban para nada vacías de sentimiento. Porque él sabía desde hacía un tiempo que la castaña le correspondía, pero que se lo hubiera dicho al fin… Merlín, se sentía tan lleno de adrenalina en ese momento, tan feliz y completo, que estaba seguro de que si Voldemort apareciera delante de sus narices para acabar con él, Harry no le daría ni la opción a pestañear.

Porque el amor era, sin lugar a dudas, el arma más fuerte que emplear contra el mal y la oscuridad.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Continuará..._

.

* * *

><p>NA: ¡Hola!  
>Antes de nada, pedir disculpas por lo MUCHISIMO que tardé en subir la continuación del fic. Estuve de vacaciones, enferma… Bueno… Cosas que pasan y que espero lleguéis a entender. No me largué así por las buenas XDDDD<p>

Y ahora… comento acerca del capítulo aparte de daros las infinitas gracias por vuestra paciencia y vuestros comentarios. Realmente lamento haberme retrasado tanto.

Me voy por las ramas otra vez.

El capítulo. Aquí llegó la declaración esperada (?)  
>Espero que hayáis recibido con los brazos abiertos que Hermione haya dejado de guardarse para sí, de una buena vez, lo que ya todos sabíamos que siente por Harry. Tan sólo estaba esperando a que él se lo preguntara... No sé, a veces no es sencillo decir las cosas, y sobre todo algo así de buenas a primeras y se precisa de un ligero empujoncito, uno que también Harry necesitaba.<p>

El que Ron hubiera dicho todas esas cosas fue lo que hizo que él y Hermione tuvieran esa conversación y no, en ningún momento intenté dejar a Ron como al malo de la película, aunque quizá precisamente haya parecido eso. Simplemente seguí los pasos de Rowling.

En los libros hemos leído en más de una ocasión que Ron tiende a decir cosas que pueden malinterpretarse e incluso tomarse a mal, porque en realidad no se expresó bien a la hora de compartir sus opiniones. Otras veces, ya de manera directa, Ron puede llegar a decir cosas que piensa y que sabe debería guardarse, porque le han tocado la fibra y no puede quedarse callado sin más. Es un personaje que actúa bastante sin pensar en las consecuencias, según yo creo, y estoy aprovechándome de eso. Se nota? xDDDDD

Ahora, vuelvo a los reviews. Los he leído todos y cada uno de ellos dos veces y no me queda más que agradecer el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, los halagos, el ánimo que me dais... Os aseguro que si no hubiera nada de eso, lo más probable sería que mis ansias por escribir se fueran apagando. ¿Pero de esta manera? Es simplemente imposible que no quiera escribir. Sois los mejores, y os lo digo en serio. Muchas gracias por vuestros mensajes, ya sea aquí, vía MP o por msn y Facebook. Con ellos me dais la adrenalina que necesito para seguir adelante con esto *-*.

Ahora, me despido. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y que pronto pueda venir a colgar otro.

Un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos para todos!

xx


	38. Todo Cambia

N/A: ¡NO! Lo siento, no soy un espejismo, ni un fantasma, ni tampoco un producto de vuestra imaginación. Es normal que lo penséis después del tiempo que hace que no me paso por aquí, pero ¡NO! Soy yo, he vuelto y no lo he hecho solamente para agradeceros el que me hubierais esperado. Traigo capítulo nuevo y debo decir que al releerlo me di cuenta de que quizá es un poco diferente a los demás. Espero que sepáis apreciarlo y que os guste leerlo tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo porque puedo aseguraros que me encanta cumplir promesas que hice acerca de recompensar todo ese proceso lento y doloroso de emparejar a Harry y a Hermione.

En el último capítulo ella le confesó que se había enamorado de él, así que, ¿qué más queda? Pues resolver contiendas y misterios que aún están flotando en el aire. Poco a poco, sin forzar demasiado que después todo queda hecho un lío.

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me leéis, pero por sobre todas las cosas a esos que os tomáis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo en dejarme vuestra opinión o en publicar mensajes que me pidan que vuelva. Espero que vuestra espera, la de todos, sea recompensada con este capítulo aunque no sea gran cosa. Seguiré amarrando a las musas todo el tiempo que pueda hacerlo para avanzar lo máximo posible y espero de verdad que no se me escapen, porque yo soy la última a la que le agrada eso de desaparecer por un tiempo U_U.

Un saludo enorme y, ¡allá vamos!

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 38<strong>**: Todo cambia**

**.**

**.**

Harry suspiró y, frustrado, volvió a repetir el hechizo mientras agitaba con maestría la varita hacia el grupo de piedras que durante la tarde anterior había logrado recoger en la orilla del lago, esperando que en esta ocasión el conjuro surtiera efecto. En las últimas tres ocasiones que había intentado transformar las pequeñas rocas en un ramo de rosas rojas había fallado de forma estrepitosa y esta vez no fue la excepción. Con enfado consultó el libro donde había leído las indicaciones de cómo realizar el hechizo de un modo correcto y al ver que había hecho justamente lo que le era indicado, lanzó un gruñido y pasó la hoja con furia.

¿Por qué si estaba haciendo lo correcto, las malditas piedras no tomaban la forma que él deseaba? Consultó la página siguiente en caso de que quizá faltara parte de la información, encontrándose con una curiosa entrada que le hizo saber que mucho antes de que las rosas rojas se hubieran convertido en el regalo perfecto del día de los enamorados, la orquídea había acaparado durante siglos ese puesto privilegiado hasta que un brusco cambio climático arrasó casi por completo la producción de la planta, obligando a buscar otra que la sustituyese e introduciendo de ese modo la tradición de las rosas.

'Orchideous' leyó por lo bajo el hechizo que transformaría cualquier objeto en una preciosa orquídea y, pensativo, dejó que sus ojos se fijaran en el grupo de piedras que había sobre la mesa 'Por intentarlo…' murmuró por lo bajo antes de echar un vistazo a las instrucciones de los movimientos que debería de realizar con la varita para que el conjuro surtiese efecto, apresurándose a ensayar para perfeccionarlo 'Orchideous' pronunció unos segundos más tarde en un susurro y al tiempo que dibujaba con su varita un símbolo de infinito en el aire, observando maravillado y sorprendido cómo casi al instante las pequeñas piedras se transformaban poco a poco en doce tiestos de los que brotaban el mismo número de plantas.

Harry sonrió sin poder evitarlo, sintiéndose de pronto emocionado porque hubiera logrado realizar bien el hechizo y de ese modo tener un pequeño detalle con Hermione para ese día que hasta entonces siempre había aborrecido, pero que desde que la tenía a ella había tomado sentido. Ahora por fin comprendía la agitación que vivían muchos de sus compañeros con la llegada de San Valentín y no pudo hacer más que suplicar porque a la castaña le agradara el regalo, porque en sí era lo único que podía conseguir para ella teniendo en cuenta que no le estaba permitido abandonar el castillo para salir a comprarle algo en Hogsmeade.

'¿Qué haces?' la voz adormilada de Hermione a su espalda lo sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de provocar que arrancara el tallo de la planta más próxima a él, donde había decidido colocar la tarjeta que había escrito como acompañamiento de las flores.

Sobresaltado y nervioso, se volteó para encararla mientras colocaba las manos sobre sus caderas tratando de cubrir los tiestos de orquídeas que había tras él y percatándose de que Hermione lo contemplaba con gesto de intriga.

'Nada. ¿Por qué?' le preguntó a la chica mientras sonreía con labios temblorosos.

'Porque me desperté sola en la cama y ni siquiera son las siete de la mañana' Hermione movió la cabeza a un lado, de seguro intentado ver qué era lo que Harry trataba de esconder tras él.

Al moreno le extrañó que no lo hubiera visto ya. Le parecía imposible, de hecho, porque no era lo suficientemente ancho como para dar abarcado con su cuerpo lo que ocupaban doce orquídeas y por eso cuando la castaña le preguntó qué era lo que tanto trataba de evitar que viera, no pudo hacer más que reírse. ¿Era posible que estuviera todavía medio dormida o es que de verdad no podía ver las plantas? Con diversión le respondió que no se trataba de nada y le pidió que regresara a la cama indicándole que él pronto se reuniría con ella, lo que fue suficiente para llevar a Hermione a entrecerrar los ojos en un claro gesto de sospecha antes de que emprendiera su camino hacia él.

'Harry James Po—' se detuvo en seco y su boca se quedó entreabierta cuando el moreno, seguro de que no se detendría hasta saber qué tenía entre manos, se echó a un lado para permitir que viera por fin lo que hasta entonces se había empeñado en esconder mientras sentía cómo su estómago daba un vuelco.

'Feliz día de San Valentín' le dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse y al tiempo que echaba un rápido vistazo en dirección a la mesa viendo que la nota había caído en el interior de uno de los tiestos. Sonrió nerviosamente y de nuevo miró a Hermione, a quien de un segundo a otro tuvo sobre él golpeándolo con un beso hambriento que desestabilizó por completo sus emociones.

Con el pecho rebosante de cosquilleos, tomó a la castaña por la cintura y la abrazó contra él al tiempo que ésta comenzaba a besarle todo aquello que tenía a su alcance con tal descontrol que incluso depositó un beso sobre uno de los cristales de sus gafas. Harry rió divertido y la tomó del rostro con ambas manos para plantarle un beso firme en los labios seguido de otro que depositó en la punta de su nariz.

'Vamos' Hermione lo tomó de la mano y él, sorprendido, dejó que lo guiase en dirección al dormitorio, donde la castaña se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él apenas puso un pie en el interior del cuarto.

'Creo que no será necesario que pregunte si te ha gustado el detalle' comentó Harry con tono burlón cuando ella dejó de besarlo para, ansiosa, tomarlo de la camiseta arrastrándolo hacia la cama.

'En un par de minutos sabrás cuánto' le contestó Hermione quien, con una brusquedad que desde luego Harry no le conocía, lo obligó a levantar los brazos después de que hubiera tirado con tal fuerza de la camiseta que temió perder ambos miembros en caso de no hacerlo.

Las gafas le salieron volando del rostro al ser arrastradas por la prenda que la castaña lanzaba ya a un extremo olvidado de la habitación, sus hábiles manos dirigiéndose al instante hacia el elástico del pantalón de pijama que el moreno vestía y el cual pronto estuvo a la altura de sus tobillos. Harry, que no veía con demasiada claridad sin sus gafas, contempló a Hermione sin poder evitar mostrar en sus facciones la sorpresa que sentía ante su comportamiento.

Merlín. De saber que unas simples flores la harían reaccionar así, habría buscado ese maldito libro de transformaciones muchísimo antes.

Las manos de la castaña lo tomaron de los brazos y lo dirigieron en dirección a la cama, donde cayó de un modo bastante patoso después de haber tropezado con su propio pantalón y calzoncillo, los cuales pateó hasta que salieron volando hacia un lado, liberándolo. Apoyándose en un codo se volteó dispuesto a encarar a Hermione para atraerla hacia sí, sorprendiéndose cuando ella lo empujó hasta que su espalda se encontró con el colchón y de pronto una boca húmeda y cálida envolvió su—

'Oh, Dios' gimió Harry por lo bajo y al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

¡Merlín! ¡De saber que unas simples flores la harían reaccionar así, habría buscado ese maldito libro de transformaciones muchísimo antes!

'Oh, Dios' repitió cuando la lengua de Hermione comenzó a moverse sobre su miembro provocando que sus niveles de excitación se disparasen hasta el punto en el que apretaba los puños con tal fuerza que incluso comenzaba a sentir que sus uñas, aun siendo cortas, se clavaban en sus palmas 'Cre—creo que deberías de—' la castaña lo introdujo en su boca y succionó al tiempo que lanzaba un gemido que acompañó al de un Harry que había abierto los ojos sólo para darse cuenta de que veía incluso más borroso que antes 'Tú también…' maldijo por lo bajo después de que ella volviera a emplear esa lengua suya que lo estaba llevando al delirio 'Tú también puedes sentirlo, ¿verdad?' preguntó por fin, sus manos volando por propia voluntad hacia la cabeza de la castaña.

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y se incorporó esperando poder ver lo que estaba haciendo, sintiendo cómo el placer se multiplicaba después de ver que sus ojos marrones se acababan de fijar en los de él. No era capaz de distinguir lo que expresaba la mirada de Hermione, pero por la intensidad de lo que podía sentir en su pecho y en su bajo vientre, sabía que no sólo parecía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo, sino que además estaba disfrutándolo tanto como él. ¿De verdad era posible que el poder de la poción pudiera llegar a eso? Con un ímpetu que lo tomó por sorpresa se incorporó y se alejó de Hermione, quien pudo notar le enviaba una mirada contradictoria.

'Quiero comprobar algo' le dijo con voz ronca y entonces le quitó la parte de arriba del pijama, apresurándose a tomar las manos de la castaña, colocándolas tras su espalda 'No las muevas de ahí' le indicó al tiempo que se humedecía los labios mientras su visión borrosa se centraba en los pechos desnudos de la chica.

'Harry, ¿qué—?' su interrogante se transformó en un gemido de placer tan pronto como el moreno atrapó sus senos encerrándolos entre sus manos y envolvió el pezón de uno de ellos con su boca, chupándolo con ganas.

El cosquilleo de placer que lo golpeó a él y que se extendió hacia su miembro hizo que de nuevo repitiera la maniobra, gimiendo junto con ella cuando volvió a obtener el mismo resultado. Parecía que efectivamente el poder de Emotio Fissionis lograba que pudiera sentir lo mismo que la castaña aunque sabía que con una intensidad menor, por lo que comprendió por qué a ella le gustaba tanto que jugara con sus pechos. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de las sensaciones que hacer eso le aportaba porque Hermione siempre empleaba esas manos suyas en enloquecerlo mientras tanto, pero ahora que no lo hacía, ahora que las tenías tras su espalda, Harry por fin comprendía por qué el sexo entre ellos era tan condenadamente bueno.

Bendiciendo a la poción mientras proseguía recorriendo con su boca cada centímetro de piel que encontrada a su paso, tomó a Hermione de la cintura y de un movimiento rápido la tuvo en la cama acostada boca arriba, sus manos abandonando por fin sus pechos con el único propósito de desnudarla por completo. Con la ayuda de una castaña que parecía estar tan ansiosa como él, la despojó de los pantalones del pijama y de la ropa interior lanzando ambas cosas por encima de su hombro antes de arrodillarse junto a la cama viendo cómo ella se incorporaba frunciendo el ceño, como preguntándose qué diablos estaba haciendo.

Harry le sonrió con malicia y colocó cada una de sus manos en la parte inferior de sus muslos para poder apartarlos y situarse así entre sus piernas, su vista lo suficientemente clara como para poder ver que ella le dirigía una mirada de inseguridad.

'Lo de antes no lo hice para que me devolvieras el favor. No tienes por qué—'

'Quiero saber qué sentiste' la interrumpió él al tiempo que besaba el interior de uno de sus muslos notando enseguida cómo una electricidad le escalaba por la pierna hasta alcanzar, al igual que le había sucedido al tocar sus pechos, su entrepierna 'Esto va a ser interesante'

Hermione se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el colchón tras lanzar un sonido ansioso y Harry comenzó a esparcir un camino de besos que ascendía cada vez más hacia la meta que se había marcado. Podía sentir cómo ella temblaba y también los cosquilleos que los recorrían a ambos junto con la ansiedad que parecía comenzar a dominar a la castaña debido al tiempo que se estaba tomando en cumplir su cometido, algo que lo llevó a sonreír al tiempo que se humedecía los labios. Hasta que sin más preámbulos hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas escuchando no sólo cómo ella gemía, sino también cómo él mismo lo hacía al tiempo que una sacudida de placer se apoderaba de él llevándolo a aumentar el ritmo de sus besos mientras sentía cómo se dirigía cada vez más rápido hacia el orgasmo.

'Ha—Harry, para' le pidió Hermione entre jadeos, pero él apenas le hizo caso y prosiguió succionando hasta que sintió cómo las manos de la castaña se hundían primero en su pelo hasta que por fin lo tomaron de las mejillas para separarlo de ella.

El placer que estaba sintiendo lo abandonó y fue sustituido por una necesidad de terminar lo que había empezado que le resultaba imposible de contener.

'¿Por qué no me has dejado—?' Hermione había tirado tanto de su rostro que se vio obligado a incorporarse lo suficiente como para que ella lograra silenciarlo con un beso hambriento, uno que se fue intensificando a cada segundo que pasaba y que sólo se rompió cuando Harry por fin entró en ella y ambos se separaron para tomar aliento que expulsaron en sonoros gemidos de placer.

.

'¿Entiendes ahora por qué te detuve antes?' le preguntó Hermione con tono divertido varios minutos después, con su cuerpo todavía sobre el de Harry y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro mientras ambos trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido.

Él le acarició la espalda percatándose de que apenas era capaz de recordar cómo diablos había terminado él debajo de ella cuando todo había comenzado al revés, como para que la castaña pretendiese que se acordara de algo que sin duda alguna había sucedido mucho antes. Pero de igual modo lo hizo. Resultaba imposible olvidar la forma en que lo tomó del rostro para que sacara la cabeza de entre sus piernas y el sólo pensar en ello le provocó un escalofrío. Por primera vez desde que todo eso que tenía con Hermione había dado comienzo habían compartido algo que sin duda a él le parecía más íntimo incluso que el mismo sexo y Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar la razón por la que habían acabado de ese modo.

'¿Te has quedado dormido?' le preguntó la castaña y él entonces se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera le había respondido a la anterior pregunta que ella le había formulado. Notó cómo ella se movía y alzó la mirada, sus ojos encontrándose al instante con unos marrones que lo contemplaban con preocupación '¿Sucede algo?'

'No. ¿Por qué?' ella se humedeció los labios.

'Porque no me has contestado'

'Tan sólo estaba pensando en… lo que acaba de pasar' incluso sin sus gafas pudo ver cómo las mejillas de Hermione se encendían y eso no hizo otra cosa que llevarlo a sonreír 'Si llego a saber que unas flores iban a provocar que reaccionaras de ese modo, te las habría regalado mucho antes' comentó en voz alta.

'Nunca nadie me había regalado flores' confesó entonces la castaña, su voz débil 'Mucho menos tantas' añadió, riendo divertida 'Y orquídeas, ni más ni menos' ante ese comentario, Harry alzó las cejas.

'Al parecer eran las que se regalaban antiguamente por San Valentín, antes de que—' Hermione lo silenció con un beso firme.

'Lo sé. Y además resulta que la de la orquídea es mi flor preferida' susurró contra sus labios. Harry alzó sus cejas.

'Mira tú por dónde' Hermione sonrió y le acarició la boca con las yemas de los dedos.

'De veras me has sorprendido hoy. No esperaba nada especial' Harry buscó sus ojos.

'¿Tan poco detallista crees que soy?' le preguntó con nerviosismo, terminando por sonreír con labios temblorosos después de que ella riera, divertida.

'Tu regalo de navidad me ha demostrado lo detallista que eres, créeme' contestó al tiempo que alzaba una mano para apartar su rebelde cabello negro de su frente 'Se trata más bien de mí, no de ti' Harry frunció el ceño al no comprender a qué se refería 'No esperaba nada porque nunca recibí nada, eso es todo'

'Hablando de mi regalo de navidad… ¿Dónde lo has metido?' le preguntó entonces, confuso al darse cuenta de que no había vuelto a vérselo puesto desde que habían regresado de Grimmauld Place. Notó entonces que Hermione se sonrojaba sobremanera al tiempo que eludía su mirada y supo entonces que la respuesta que iba a ofrecerle era una que a ella parecía avergonzarla.

'Lo olvidé en Grimmauld Place' admitió, pareciendo realmente mortificada por ello 'Me incomodaba el modo en el que Ginny no dejaba de mirarlo y decidí quitármelo. Está en el primer cajón de mi mesilla de noche' añadió entonces antes de morder su labio inferior 'Lo siento. Debes de estar pensando que soy una desagradecida—'

'No' Harry la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos 'No importa, Hermione. Tan sólo me acordé del colgante ahora que lo has nombrado, así que no te preocupes' se incorporó lo justo para depositar un beso en sus labios 'Y pasa de Ginny' añadió al tiempo que se recostaba llevando consigo a la castaña.

'No es tan sencillo. Es… probablemente mi única amiga y—' suspiró contra su pecho 'Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué diría de mí si supiera lo que hay entre nosotros'

'Lo mismo que Ron de mí si llegara a enterarse' respondió Harry 'Pero lo entenderán' dijo entonces y al tiempo que de nuevo acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione, sintiéndola estremecerse 'No es como si estuviéramos haciendo esto por capricho o para hacerles daño'

'Lo sé' susurró la castaña al tiempo que pegaba su cuerpo más al de él 'Te amo, Harry' el pecho del moreno se llenó de calidez ante esas palabras. Desde la primera vez que le había confesado lo que sentía por él que no había vuelto a decírselo y él no podía más que sentirse al igual que si fuera la primera vez que las escuchaba. Jamás se cansaría de oírla decirle que lo amaba y esperaba que a ella le sucediera exactamente lo mismo.

'Y yo a ti' contestó antes de darle un prolongado beso en la frente mientras sentía un revoloteo en su pecho que le indicaba que para Hermione también era satisfactorio que le dijera cómo se sentía por ella. Quizá a partir de ahora debería de hacerlo con más frecuencia.

'Gracias por las flores, por cierto. Y en cuanto tenga fuerzas para moverme, te prometo que también te daré las gracias por la nota que las acompañaba y que estoy muriéndome de ganas por leer' el ojiverde rió sin poder evitarlo.

'No hay de qué'

Harry nunca había pensado que el saberse amado pudiera contribuir del modo en que lo estaba haciendo a su felicidad, pero diablos que ahora estaba comprobando lo mucho que en sí ese hecho cambiaba las cosas. Desde que hacía más de dos semanas Hermione le había declarado que se había enamorado de él, y después de que se lo había repetido hacía dos días, por San Valentín, que el moreno experimentaba un buen humor y felicidad que nadie, absolutamente nadie, podría destruir. Bueno. Nadie a excepción de Hermione, claro estaba, pero la castaña no parecía para nada dispuesta a que algo así pasara y eso era algo por lo que él la amaba más todavía.

Durante esas últimas tres semanas en las que habían por fin compartido una relación como una auténtica pareja, sin duda de ningún tipo, que él no había hecho otra cosa que mejorar considerablemente en todo lo que se esperaba de él. No había hechizo que se le resistiera – bueno, a excepción de aquel que debía de haber transformado las piedras en rosas –, en los entrenamientos de Quidditch atrapaba la snitch a velocidades récord, sus notas habían mejorado hasta que casi igualaban a las de Hermione y en sus lecciones de Oclumancia con Nina debía admitir que le estaba yendo a pedir de boca. Todavía no era un experto, pero diablos que ahora a la profesora le costaba más esfuerzo entrar en su mente.

Las lecciones de Legeremancia, eso sí, se le resistían mucho más de lo que a él le habría gustado y eso que había creído que Tonks no debería de suponer un reto tan grande, o al menos eso era lo que Nina le había dicho. Dora, sin embargo, lograba bloquear muy bien todo aquello que no deseaba que él viera y sólo le permitía revivir una y otra vez situaciones que ambos habían vivido juntos, demostrándole que si lograba acceder a su mente era sólo porque ella así lo deseaba y sin poder ir más allá de lo que a ella le parecía.

'Quizá deberías de empezar por lo básico y pedirle a alguien que no esté instruido en la Oclumancia que te permita practicar con él… o ella' le comentó Nina enarcando una ceja sugerente que lo había llevado a sonrojarse 'Estoy segura de que a la señorita Granger no le importará en lo más mínimo'

Y, efectivamente, Hermione enseguida aceptó su petición permitiendo que penetrase en sus recuerdos con una facilidad pasmosa, sí, pero también de un modo un tanto atropellado. No era capaz de concentrarse en lo más mínimo en un recuerdo concreto y por lo tanto todos acudían a su mente mezclados entre sí, provocándole una confusión que siempre le terminaba levantándole dolor de cabeza. Eso con Tonks, sin embargo, no le sucedía, por lo que no dudó en consultarle esa duda a Nina preguntándose a qué se debería.

'Curioso' le dijo la mujer, pensativa 'Dile a la señorita Granger que te acompañe en tu lección de la próxima semana. Hay algo que me gustaría comprobar'

Hermione, por supuesto, se había mostrado del todo alterada ante aquella propuesta, pero había aceptado aún a pesar de su inquietud. Harry no tenía idea de a qué podía deberse que la castaña se mostrase de ese modo cuando parecía que su desconfianza hacia Nina había ido disminuyendo desde ese día que, tras el beso compartido en el pasillo desde el que se accedía al despacho de Dumbledore donde la profesora los había sorprendido con su repentina presencia, Hermione había salido volando en dirección a la biblioteca a buscar información de sabe Merlín qué. ¿Quizá había averiguado el secreto que escondía Nina y al comprobar que no suponía un peligro había decidido relajarse?

Harry sabía que de ser así Hermione se lo habría dicho, así que suponía que tendría que tratarse de otra cosa. Como por ejemplo, el que la castaña admirase a esa profesora tanto como lo hacía, algo que no le costaba para nada admitir, y que se sintiera inquieta por miedo a no cumplir con sus expectativas.

A mediados de febrero se vieron sorprendidos por una mejoría considerable en el tiempo atmosférico. La nieve había empezado a derretirse y el frío no era tan insoportable como hasta entonces, aunque la gente se mostraba reacia a abandonar la ropa de abrigo para recorrer el castillo. En lugares como las cuatro Casas, las aulas o el Gran Comedor, llevar puestos el gorro y la bufanda era igual a pedir a gritos el asarse vivos y por eso el que Ron estuviera comiendo frente a Harry con la bufanda cubriendo su cuello y el gorro llegándole a cubrir casi los ojos, resultaba preocupante.

'Deberías de ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey' le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo con tono de preocupación, sus ojos marrones posándose en las manos temblorosas de un Ron que parecía estar sentado sobre el motor en marcha de un tractor por el modo en el que vibraba.

'Estoy perfectamente bien' respondió él castañeando los dientes antes de llevarse una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

'Ron, llevas puestas dos túnicas' le reprochó Ginny, sentada a su lado 'Sin comentarios acerca del gorro y de la bufanda' añadió 'Quizá si estuviéramos comiendo junto al lago lo entendería, pero aquí dentro estamos a una temperatura agradable. Si estuvieras bien, conociéndote, te estarías muriendo de calor y no tiritarías'

'Me cogió el frío al salir de Encantamientos, nada más' su hermana rodó los ojos y, harta de su comportamiento, colocó una mano en su rostro para captar su temperatura.

'Estás ardiendo de fiebre, así que si no accedes a que te acompañe a la Enfermería después de que termines de comer ten por descontado que avisaré a mamá' el pelirrojo apretó los labios en un gesto de disconformidad, pero finalmente asintió.

Ron se quedó ingresado en la Enfermería esa tarde después de que Madame Pomfrey le hubiera detectado un brote de gripe mágica, algo que Harry no comprendió qué era exactamente sino hasta que Hermione se lo explicó cuando fueron a visitarlo una vez habían terminado las clases. Al parecer, la gripe mágica era muy parecida a la común que él conocía muy bien a pesar de que no la había tenido muchas veces, con la diferencia de que sus síntomas eran mucho más fuertes. La fiebre era tan alta que podría hasta producir alucinaciones y se tenía una sensación de frío constante imposible de calmar a menos que se ingiriera la poción necesaria.

'Madame Pomfrey me ha dicho que mañana estaré mucho mejor' les dijo Ron tras varios minutos sentados junto a él en la camilla en la que estaba acostado, su voz débil y apagada.

'Eso es sinónimo de que te va a llenar de pociones hasta las orejas' respondió Harry con un gesto de desagrado. Ron sonrió con cansancio.

'Y todas ellas bastante desagradables' comentó al tiempo que se removía incómodamente en la camilla, pareciendo pensativo 'Sabes, compañero, nunca llegué a disculparme como debería por el altercado que tuvimos en la sala común después del partido contra Hufflepuf'

'Sí que lo hiciste, Ron. Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno' le recordó él al tiempo que sentía cómo la mirada de Hermione se movía de uno a otro al igual que si estuviera planteándose el irse para dejarlos hablar a solas.

'¿En serio?' el pelirrojo parecía confuso 'No lo recuerdo'

'Estabas comiendo un muffin de chocolate relleno de mermelada de fresa' Harry lo recordaba bien porque le había hablado con la boca llena y con restos de migas de la magdalena y de algo rojizo entorno a sus labios. Resultaba imposible olvidarse de algo así.

'Oh, sí' comentó entonces Ron, su tono de voz debilitándose todavía más de lo que lo estaba en un principio 'Ese muffin estaba riquísimo' añadió con expresión soñadora.

'Por supuesto no recuerda el hecho de haberte pedido disculpas, pero sí el qué estaba comiendo' se burló Hermione 'Muy típico de ti, Ronald' dijo después y al tiempo que llevaba una mano a la cabellera pelirroja, agitándola a los lados hasta que lo despeinó por completo.

'En sí no lo recordaba porque en realidad no le ofrecí una disculpa sincera' tanto Harry como Hermione intercambiaron una mirada incrédula 'En ese momento todavía seguía molesto por cómo había sacado las cosas de contexto y lo único que quería era alivianar un poco la tensión. Sabía que de decirle que lo sentía, dejaríamos de enviarnos miradas tensas' le hablaba a Hermione de forma directa y al igual que si el moreno no estuviera allí, pero a Harry no le importó en lo más mínimo.

Madame Pomfrey los había advertido de que quizá Ron podría comportarse de un modo extraño debido a la fiebre y a la cantidad de pociones que debía tomar para evitar que los síntomas de la gripe mágica se agraviasen, así que sabía que podía tratarse de eso. Además, ¿por qué sino parecía estar drogado? Hablaba con la voz realmente pastosa y apenas era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos.

'¿Qué sacó de contexto, Ron?' preguntó de pronto Hermione, logrando que Harry le enviara una mirada incrédula. ¿De verdad que la castaña iba a aprovecharse de esa situación para hacerlo hablar, consciente de que él estaba débil y decía todo aquello que pensaba al igual que si hubiera ingerido Veritaserum?

'Hablábamos de tu reacción al saber lo mío con Luna' respondió el pelirrojo.

Harry tragó saliva. Esa era la primera vez que Ron admitía frente a Hermione su relación con la rubia y no pudo hacer más que sentirse incómodo. Cuando miró a la castaña, sin embargo, lo que vio en su rostro fue simple y pura curiosidad y tampoco en su interior pudo sentir nada más que su misma intriga. Se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que estaba siendo al haber creído que quizá ella sentiría celos y se humedeció los labios eludiendo los ojos marrones de Hermione cuando ella le envió una mirada amenazante de reojo.

'¿Y?' prosiguió la chica, presionando de ese modo a Ron para que continuara hablando.

'Y yo tampoco me expresé demasiado bien, si debo de ser sincero. Tal y como dije las cosas es normal que entendiera todo al revés, aunque en sí Harry tenía parte de razón al pensar de ese modo' contestó 'Esperaba una reacción menos indiferente de ti y admito que quizá sí que me molestó un poco que no te mostraras dolida conmigo, pero en sí mi discusión con Harry se caldeó en el momento en el que imaginé la situación a la inversa'

'¿Qué quieres decir?' inquirió Hermione.

'Me puse en tus zapatos y pensé que a mí no me agradaría demasiado que al poco tiempo de que nosotros lo hubiéramos dejado te hubieras ido con otro' dijo 'Pero no porque me moleste el hecho de que te fueras con otro en sí, aunque también habría sido como una patada en las pelotas si debo ser sincero, sino porque directamente pensé en McLaggen y—Hermione, no quiero que ese imbécil se te acerque' ella, contra todo pronóstico, rió por lo bajo al tiempo que tomaba la mano del pelirrojo dentro de la suya, estrechándola en un gesto cariñoso.

'No te preocupes, Ron. Cormac no se me acercará en lo más mínimo' le aseguró, todavía riendo.

'Bien. Me alegra saber eso' el pelirrojo movió la cabeza despacio en un ademán de conformidad.

'Quiero que sepas que si me tomé tan bien lo de Luna, fue porque en sí lo veía venir y ya me había hecho a la idea' le confesó Hermione y él, avergonzado, bajó la mirada 'No te sientas mal, Ronnienkis. No es tu culpa el haberte enamorado de otra persona. Uno simplemente no puede controlar de quién se enamora. Pasa y no se puede luchar contra ello'

Harry la miró mientras sentía una calidez envolviéndolo y se vio obligado a apretar los labios para aplacar la sonrisa que esas palabras le provocaron.

'Jamás quise hacerte daño y lo siento si—' se silenció cuando Hermione volvió a apretarle la mano.

'Sólo quiero que sepas que no pasa nada. Todo está bien entre nosotros, así que ya no tienes por qué esconder tus sentimientos por Luna, ¿de acuerdo?' Ron, mostrándose todavía inseguro, asintió 'Además' él clavó sus ojos azules en los de ella y Harry miró a otro lado, consciente de que tal vez debería de haber sido él quien los hubiera dejado a solas para que hablaran 'Cuando te acepté que lo dejáramos, fui completamente sincera al confesarte que no sentía por ti lo que siempre había pensado. Te quiero y mucho, pero hizo falta que diéramos el paso y empezáramos una relación para darme cuenta de que no estaba enamorada de ti'

'Yo también te quiero, Hermione. Y me pasó exactamente lo mismo'

Ahora fue cuando la incomodidad de Harry comenzó a dispararse.

'Llevabas varios años gustándome y por lo que me dijiste yo también a ti. Simplemente confundimos eso con algo más y a la larga acabaríamos de igual modo separados' añadió Ron, ante lo cual la castaña asintió dándole la razón 'Porque o bien nos separábamos, o acabaríamos matándonos' añadió entonces, riéndose él mismo de su comentario.

'Habría sido muy probable' sonrió Hermione 'Sin duda mucho mejor como amigos'

'Eso es lo mismo que pienso yo, pero también creo que hicimos bien en darnos una oportunidad y no me arrepiento de ello' siguió diciendo el pelirrojo '¿Te das cuenta de que desde que nos hemos dejado ya nunca discutimos?'

'Sí. Por fin nos llevamos del todo bien. Y sólo nos llevó poco más de seis años' rió la castaña quien pareció notar que Harry no le apartaba la vista de encima puesto que enseguida sus ojos volaron hacia él mientras sus labios le sonreían 'Y creo que ya no queda más por decir, así que conversemos acerca de algo de lo que Harry pueda opinar también. Hemos monopolizado la conversación y el pobre debe de sentirse realmente incómodo' y le guiñó un ojo, burlándose.

Por supuesto que sabía que estaba incómodo en esa situación. Podía sentir lo mismo que él, la muy bruja.

'Lo siento, compañero' se disculpó entonces Ron.

Después de eso la conversación de tres no se alargó mucho más puesto que la llegada de Luna hizo que Hermione decidiera que había llegado el momento de hablar con la rubia a solas, algo que tomó por sorpresa tanto a la rubia, como a los dos chicos.

'Está bien, Luna, no voy a morderte. Simplemente quiero hablar contigo' ella aceptó ante la insistencia de Hermione y Harry, por primera vez en su vida, pudo ver cómo el semblante de la joven Ravenclaw dejaba de ser ese soñador que la caracterizaba para tornarse ansioso, incluso asustado.

'¿Crees que le reprochará algo?' le preguntó Ron al moreno una vez ambas chicas habían salido de la Enfermería cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

'No' respondió Harry con seguridad 'Más bien creo que quiere hablar con ella para decirle que os da su visto bueno, como hizo antes contigo' el pelirrojo se mostró aliviado por esas palabras y sonrió.

'Realmente Hermione es una chica maravillosa, ¿no te parece?'

'La mejor' aseguró el ojiverde, sonriendo también ante la expresión soñadora de su mejor amigo.

'Se merece lo mejor… y al mejor. No pienso permitir que cualquier imbécil se la lleve de nuestro lado' ante eso Harry no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva, agradeciendo como nunca imaginó hacerlo el escuchar que la puerta de la Enfermería se abría una vez más anunciando la llegada de alguien.

Para su sorpresa, Hermione y Luna estaban de regreso.

'¿Ya?' preguntó Ron, asombrado.

'Ya' respondió la castaña al tiempo que Harry podía ver que los ojos de Luna se posaban en él, una sonrisa satisfecha dibujada en sus labios 'Os dejaremos solos. De todas formas, ya casi es la hora de la cena' Hermione miró al ojiverde y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que la siguiera 'Procura descansar, Ron. Mañana volveremos a verte'

'Aquí estaré' respondió el pelirrojo y entonces tanto Harry como Hermione abandonaron la Enfermería.

'¿Qué fue todo eso?' le preguntó el moreno tan pronto como cerraron la puerta tras ellos, susurrando de igual modo por miedo a que pudieran escucharlo.

'Estaba… allanando el terreno' le dijo Hermione al tiempo que ambos tomaban el camino más corto que los conduciría hacia el Gran Comedor.

'¿Allanándolo?'

'Diciéndole a Ron todo lo que pienso acerca de su relación con Luna, de lo que significa el enamorarse de alguien sin poder evitarlo, pretendo que para cuando se entere de lo nuestro sea más… benévolo'

'Acaba de decirme que no piensa permitir que ningún imbécil te aleje de nuestro lado, así que lo de benévolo…' Hermione sonrió y, tras echar un rápido vistazo a los lados para asegurarse de que se encontraban solos, se acercó para depositar un beso en sus labios.

'Entonces estamos de suerte, porque ni tú eres imbécil ni me apartarás de su lado' dijo contra su boca y, tras besarlo una vez más, se separó de él.

'Ya veremos si de verdad opina él lo mismo' murmuró Harry, no muy convencido. Acto seguido se vio obligado a preguntarle algo que sospechaba desde que ella y Luna habían regresado de charlar y vio la sonrisa que le dirigía la rubia 'Se lo has contado a Luna, ¿no es así?'

'Ya lo sabía' él no pudo evitar mostrarse sorprendido 'Desde hace un tiempo, al parecer. Dice que se nos nota mucho que nos estamos acostando juntos' Harry tosió atragantado con su propia saliva y Hermione rió divertida 'Y esa fue exactamente mi reacción cuando me lo soltó'

Merlín.

Luna Lovegood jamás dejaría de sorprenderlo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? Qué os ha parecido?<p>

Gracias por leerme y ¡hasta la próxima!


	39. Nina VanHoor

**Capítulo 39****: Nina VanHoor**

.

.

'¿Hermione?'

Harry no comprendía cómo diablos la castaña podía tardar tanto. Se suponía que había ido al baño a hacer pis, no a realizar un máster médico acerca del sistema urinario. La puerta se abrió un par de segundos después de que él hubiera lanzando aquel interrogante de súplica y la castaña apareció por fin con sus rizos recogidos en una coleta alta que llevó al ojiverde a mirarla arrugando ligeramente la nariz.

'¿Me queda mal?' le preguntó entonces Hermione, sus manos volando en dirección a su cabeza y con una expresión de horror plasmada en sus facciones.

'No. Para nada. Tan sólo…' Harry ladeó la cabeza 'No estoy demasiado habituado a que te recojas el pelo' ella lo contempló con inseguridad y el moreno, seguro de que como no salieran en ese mismo instante hacia el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras llegarían tarde, se apresuró a dirigirse hasta ella para tomar su rostro entre sus manos y depositar un beso rápido sobre sus labios 'Estás guapa' le dijo en apenas un susurro, apresurándose a tomarla de la mano 'Ahora, vamos'

En ese momento se escuchó un repiqueteo en una de las ventanas del salón y Harry no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos al tiempo que lanzaba un gruñido. Habían pasado gran parte de las horas libres en la Torre de Premios Anuales y ¿ahora llegaba el correo? ¿Justo ahora?

'Es Rowena' Hermione se alejó de él tras soltarle la mano y salió disparada hacia la ventana, abriéndola para permitir el paso de fiel lechuza parda 'Hola, preciosa' Harry vio cómo le acariciaba cariñosamente las plumas antes de encargarse del sobre marrón que portaba en una de sus patas, apresurándose a abrirlo con avidez.

'¿En serio te vas a poner a leer la carta ahora? Hermione, llegué tarde en una ocasión a las lecciones con VanHoor y todavía es hoy que—'

'La carta la leeré más tarde. Tan sólo quiero…' la castaña le dio la vuelta al sobre y en la palma de su mano libre cayó un collar que portaba un buen número de colgantes. Harry lo reconoció al instante. Era el que él mismo le había regalado por navidad.

'Le has pedido a tu madre que te lo envíe' afirmó el ojiverde, seguro de sus palabras.

'Le he pedido a mi madre que me lo envíe' repitió Hermione al tiempo que, con rapidez, lo pasaba por su cabeza colocándolo entorno a su cuello. Harry sintió su pecho llenarse de calidez al ver que lo observaba durante unos segundos con una sonrisa en sus labios antes de esconderlo bajo su camisa 'Está frío. Sin duda han bajado de nuevo las temperaturas' la castaña le entregó a Rowena una galleta de semillas de sémola y la lechuza, tras atraparla con su pico, salió volando a través de la ventana para que su dueña la cerrara por fin 'Todavía tenemos un par de minutos para llegar a la hora acordada. Vamos'

Harry la siguió hasta el retrato, el cual se abrió permitiéndoles que abandonaran sus dependencias privadas. Ambos chicos se despidieron de Mary, quien de nuevo se encontraba leyendo una de sus novelas y no les hizo demasiado caso llevándolos a rodar los ojos.

'Si te digo la verdad, su personalidad me recuerda a ti' le comentó Harry a Hermione al tiempo que ambos atravesaban ya el retrato de la Dama Gorda quien, por cierto, los saludó con un ánimo de lo más exaltado 'La de esta, sin embargo, no'

'¿Por qué lo dices?' le preguntó la castaña, divertida, mientras caminaban con rapidez en dirección a las escaleras cambiantes.

'A Mary se nota mucho que le gusta leer. A la Dama Gorda, por la contra, lo que le gusta es beber vino. No me extrañaría en lo más mínimo que su alegría se debiera a que está un poco… chispa' Hermione rió por lo bajo, meneando la cabeza a los lados.

'En realidad debo decir que el gusto de Mary en la lectura es muy parecido al mío. Por el otro lado, aborrezco el vino' le envió una mirada divertida 'Muy observador, señor Potter'

'Gracias, señorita Granger' se tornó pensativo '¿Cómo sabes que el gusto de Mary en cuanto a libros es muy parecido al tuyo?'

'Me recomendó algunos de los que tiene en su colección y me gustaron, justo como ella me dijo que sería' Harry sonrió, acompañándola a ella en el gesto.

'Hola chicos. ¿A dónde vais con tanta prisa?' ambos se detuvieron en seco frente a Ginny Weasley, agradeciendo que la pelirroja los hubiera advertido de su presencia o se la habrían llevado por delante.

'Tenemos que reunirnos con la profesora VanHoor' explicó el moreno, quien notó enseguida la mirada de Ginny moviéndose de uno a otro con una expresión desconfiada.

'¿Hermione también?' preguntó entonces, sus ojos marrones recorriendo a la castaña con tal detenimiento que incluso Harry se sintió nervioso por la exploración a la que parecía estar sometiéndola.

'Sí. Quiere hablar conmigo' respondió la aludida, removiéndose incómoda.

'Y ya llegamos tarde, así que hasta luego Gin' Harry lideró la marcha con Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca.

'Eso fue un tanto raro' admitió la castaña una vez se aseguró de que no sería escuchada 'Me miró al igual que lo hacía cuando me veía puesta la cadena con los colgantes que me regalaste'

'No seas parano—' el moreno se silenció tan pronto como, al mirar en dirección a la castaña, pudo ver que una parte de la cadena asomaba por encima del cuello de la camisa. Apretó los labios y no pudo hacer más que preguntarse si acaso esa nimiedad había sido suficiente para que la pelirroja hubiera reconocido el regalo que Harry le había hecho a su mejor amiga. De ser así, debería admitir que la castaña no estaba siendo para nada paranoica, como en un principio había pensado.

'¿Qué?' le preguntó Hermione echándole un vistazo por encima del hombro '¿Por qué te has callado?'

'Me quedé pasmado viendo a Nick Casi Decapitado atravesar una pared al fondo, perdona' mintió él, consciente de que si le decía que se le veía un trozo de la cadena, ésta no haría más que volver a sentirse culpable.

'¿Dónde? Yo no lo vi'

'Ya no viene al—'

'Hola, chicos'

'Adiós, Neville' respondieron al unísono, viendo cómo el muchacho los contemplaba con gesto contradictorio.

'Nos detendríamos a charlar, Neville, pero llegamos tarde a ver a la profesora VanHoor' le dijo Hermione por encima de su hombro, su tono de voz sonando tan a disculpa que Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

'Quizá después podríamos pasar unos minutos en la Sala Común. La verdad es que hace tiempo que no mantenemos una de esas largas e insípidas conversaciones con nuestros compañeros de curso' le propuso el chico.

'Recuerda que después quedamos en ir a la Enfermería para ver a Ron'

'Verdad' Harry se maldijo por haberlo olvidado.

'Ahora, apresúrate. Llegamos tarde'

'Y lo dice quien estuvo más de diez minutos encerrada en el baño recogiéndose el pelo'

'Oh, cállate o después no dejaré que me lo sueltes' y el moreno apretó los labios decidiendo que no diría nada más, no fuera a ser que cumpliera su amenaza.

.

.

'Parece que el señor Potter y la señorita Granger por fin se han dignado a honrarme con su presencia' ese fue el modo en el que Nina VanHoor los recibió tan pronto como ambos entraron al aula de Defensa Contras las Artes Oscuras.

La profesora, sentada en su silla tras el escritorio, cerró el libro que hasta el momento la había mantenido entretenida y les pidió que entraran y tomaran asiento en las sillas de la primera fila. Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada y acto seguido hicieron justamente eso que les había sido ordenado, dirigiéndose por separado hacia el pupitre que estaba justo delante de una Nina que no hizo otra cosa que contemplarlos con ojos entrecerrados.

'Separados' les indicó al tiempo que hacía un gesto con sus manos, como si acaso no la hubieran entendido bien y necesitaran de alguna indicación visual.

Ambos chicos volvieron a intercambiar una mirada y se movieron en direcciones opuestas tomando cada uno asiento en los pupitres que estaban al lado derecho e izquierdo de aquel que habían elegido en un principio.

'Bien' Nina colocó el libro sobre la mesa y se puso en pie mientras deslizaba sus dedos por los bordes de la túnica negra que vestía, su mirada puesta en Hermione con tal gesto de sospecha que Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que echar un vistazo en dirección a la castaña 'Veo que sigue interesándole mucho mi gusto por la lectura, señorita Granger' observó la profesora al tiempo que, despacio, bordeaba su escritorio hasta quedar de pie frente a éste.

'No puedo evitarlo. Siempre que veo un libro tengo que—'

'Oh, por favor, Hermione' que llamara a la castaña por su nombre fue una novedad. Harry jamás la había escuchado dirigirse a nadie con esa familiaridad que no fuese a él – y para eso tan sólo en contadas veces –, ni siquiera con los profesores '¿Acaso me crees tan estúpida?'

Harry frunció el ceño y las miró a ambas al no comprender qué diablos se suponía que estaba pasando allí. Hermione se mostraba tensa, pero sostenía la mirada de una Nina que parecía divertida ante la situación. Fue el gesto de la profesora el que se ganó la completa atención del moreno. Le había costado muchas sesiones el que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre y más todavía el que hubiera cambiado ese semblante frío y pétreo que siempre portaba y, sin embargo, Hermione había logrado todo eso en menos de cinco minutos…

'¿Te das cuenta de que es la primera vez en dos meses que cometes el error de pensar algo que no deberías en mi presencia?' añadió entonces la profesora VanHoor mientras ladeaba ligeramente la cabeza, sus ojos entrecerrándose en dirección a una castaña a la que Harry podía ver cada vez más tensa en la silla. Su espalda estaba rígida y respiraba despacio, como si estuviera esperando a que algo sucediera de un momento a otro 'Puedes relajarte. Sé que estás al tanto de mi pequeño secreto' el moreno miró a Hermione con un gesto de absoluta incredulidad, sintiendo al instante cómo su estómago se retorcía mientras podía ver cómo ella cerraba los ojos durante unos segundos, su rostro contorsionándose en una mueca de arrepentimiento.

'Harry, no quiero que pienses que no quería decírtelo, es sólo que—'

'Temía que yo pudiera averiguar a través de ti que ella lo sabía, sin darse cuenta de que el simple hecho de venir a clase y no dejar de repetir mentalmente todo lo que yo u otros alumnos decían me llevaba a sospechar que algo pasaba' la interrumpió Nina con una sonrisa surcando sus labios que Harry podría interpretar como macabra 'Pero de todas formas debo decirte que fuiste muy hábil. Mientras te mantuvieras concentrada en repetir todo diálogo a tu alrededor, eso era lo que podía leer en tu mente y nada más'

'¿Alguien va a decirme qué está pasando?' preguntó el moreno, harto de que estuvieran hablando acerca de algo que él no sabía pero que sí le interesaba.

'¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que te dolía la cabeza después de practicar Legeremancia con Hermione y que además sus recuerdos acudían a ti atropellados y sin sentido?' Nina de nuevo se dirigía a él y Harry, frustrado porque una vez más se estuviera yendo por las ramas en lugar de responder directamente a la pregunta, no hizo más que gruñirle como respuesta 'Al parecer nuestra querida señorita Granger tiene una capacidad de concentración muy superior a la normal'

'¿Qué quiere decir con eso?' le preguntó Harry, su mirada esmeralda posándose en cierta castaña que en ese momento no hacía otra cosa que mantener sus ojos fijos en los de la profesora frente a ella, su expresión mostrando una firme confusión.

'Tal es su miedo a que veamos en su mente cosas que prefiere mantener ocultas, que inconscientemente centra sus pensamientos en banalidades' respondió Nina, llevando a ambos muchachos a fruncir el ceño.

'¿Está diciendo, profesora, que Hermione—?'

'Tiene capacidades que podrían hacer creer a cualquiera que ha recibido lecciones básicas de Oclumancia' lo interrumpió la mujer al tiempo que de nuevo posaba sus atenciones en la muchacha castaña, contemplándola con lo que parecía un gesto de orgullo que al moreno lo asombró 'Por eso no pudiste acceder con claridad a sus recuerdos y te dolía la cabeza, Harry, porque ella deseaba con tantas fuerzas el proteger mi secreto, que se revelaba a tus invasiones'

'Eso no es posible' le dijo Hermione 'Yo jamás tomé clases de Oclumancia y—'

'Pero, como ya bien he dicho antes, tienes una gran capacidad de concentración. El evocar todo recuerdo ajeno a aquello que no querías que Harry viera, provocó que te resistieras a él. Por supuesto no conseguiste eludir sus intentos de entrar en tu mente puesto que no estás entrenada para hacerlo, pero lograste que no pudiera presenciar tus recuerdos con claridad y que el esfuerzo por tratar de hacerlo le provocara dolor de cabeza'

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada mientras el moreno podía sentir la inquietud de la castaña recorriendo su estómago. Ella lo contemplaba con gesto de disculpa y el ojiverde no pudo hacer otra cosa que lanzar un suspiro antes de mover la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, indicándole que más tarde podrían hablar de ello. A Harry le costaba creer que de veras ella hubiera podido averiguar qué era lo que la profesora VanHoor se traía entre manos y no decirle nada, pero conociéndola sabía que tenía que haber razones de peso. ¿Acaso no había sucedido lo mismo con Remus Lupin, en su tercer año en Hogwarts? Hermione había averiguado que era licántropo, pero no se lo había relevado a él, como tampoco a Ron, hasta que no tuvo más remedio.

'¿Por qué quiso que acompañara a Harry si ya sabía lo que sucedía? Bien pudo habérselo dicho entonces y—'

'Hermione, querida, no quieras correr demasiado rápido' la interrumpió Nina una vez más 'Explicarle a Harry la razón por la que no pudo acceder a tu mente con la claridad que él esperaba no es el único motivo por el que estás aquí' añadió entonces, sonriendo de tal modo que el ojiverde se encontró a sí mismo removiéndose incómodo en la silla 'Además, estoy segura de que si le hubiera dicho en ese momento que su dificultad se debía a que tú te resistías a cooperar, ¿no crees que le causaría dudas que quizá no estabas dispuesta a resolver?' el moreno miró entonces a su mejor amiga y novia, viéndola humedecerse los labios con nerviosismo.

En serio, ¿qué podía esconder Nina que la inquietaba hasta el punto de no querer compartirlo con él? ¿Podía ser algo tan horrible? ¿O era que directamente Hermione no confiaba en él? Harry eliminó enseguida esa última opción de su mente al darse cuenta de lo absurdo que eso era. Por supuesto que la castaña confiaba en él, claro que quizá no lo suficiente como para—

'Hay dos razones por las que le he pedido a Harry que te dijera que lo acompañaras. La primera es que él me ha pedido que lo ayudara a hacer creer a Voldemort que tú ya no sólo no significas nada para él, sino que además ha llegado a aborrecerte' ese fue el turno de Harry para sentirse incómodo y el de la castaña de enviarle una mirada incrédula 'Para asegurarnos de que esa maniobra funciona, no basta con un poco de control mental sobre Harry, sino también sobre ti, Hermione'

'¿Control mental? ¿Otra vez va a manipular mis recuerdos para—?'

'Oh, no, señor Potter' lo interrumpió la profesora 'Voldemort no es estúpido. ¿Cree que caerá en una trampa que él mismo usó?'

El moreno no pudo hacer más que mostrarse confuso al no entender a qué podría referirse entonces e hizo lo que siempre hacía en casos como ese, miró a Hermione en busca de respuestas. Al ver que ella estaba incluso más tensa que hacía unos minutos y que además miraba a la profesora al igual que si fuera a degollarla, una alarma saltó en el interior de su mente advirtiéndolo de un peligro inminente.

'Tranquila, señorita Granger, que todavía no es para ahora' y de nuevo Nina volvía a tratarlos a ambos de usted, empleando un tono divertido. Eso jamás podía ser bueno.

'¿De qué está hablando, Hermione?'

'De manipular nuestra mente' respondió la castaña con seguridad, confundiendo al moreno todavía más. ¿Acaso no era precisamente lo que VanHoor le acababa de decir que no haría?

'¿Por qué le horroriza tanto la idea, señorita Granger? Es por su bien'

'Porque no confío en usted' espetó la chica, llevando a Harry a tragar saliva al tiempo que desviaba su mirada hacia una Nina que había alzado las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa.

'Pues debería de hacerlo. No hay secretos míos que no sepa ya, ¿no es así? Ya sabe qué soy en realidad y también de qué soy capaz. Si quisiera hacerles daños a usted o al señor Potter habría actuado a sus espaldas y no los habría llamado cortésmente para conversar conmigo' le dijo con un tono cordial, sí, pero también medido. Por la expresión de su rostro se notaba a leguas que la falta de confianza de Hermione no le había hecho ni la más mínima gracia 'Si quisiera hacerles daño a usted o al señor Potter, lo más probable es que ninguno siguiera con vida a estas alturas de curso' añadió entonces.

'¿Qué es lo que pretende?' le preguntó Hermione entre dientes. Nina sonrió y Harry no pudo hacer más que tragar saliva ante ese gesto.

'Precisamente lo que tú bien dijiste antes, querida… Manipular vuestra mente' respondió, de nuevo tuteándola 'Pero antes de ello y teniendo en cuenta que todavía tenemos tiempo, creo que lo mejor será abarcar la segunda razón por la que solicité tu presencia aquí' haciendo que su túnica se agitara tras ella, se volteó y regresó hacia su mesa tomando asiento en la silla tras ésta 'Hermione, me gustaría instruirte en Oclumancia' le espetó a bocajarro a la castaña.

'¿Por qué? Yo no—'

'¿No lo necesitas?' la interrumpió la profesora 'Saber protegerse de las invasiones mentales jamás está de más, Hermione. Viniendo de alguien como tú, que te gusta saber de todo y aprender todo lo que puedas, esperaba que aceptaras al momento'

'Quizá si me explicara los motivos por los que—'

'Cuando Harry me comentó lo que le sucedió al tratar de ver tus recuerdos, no pude más que asombrarme. No es algo muy común que alguien sin preparación consiga resistirte cómo tú lo hiciste a su intento de invasión mental' comenzó a decir la profesora 'Considero que tienes potencial para dominar la Oclumancia a la perfección, pero por supuesto si tú no quieres…' sus ojos verdes del color del pistacho se posaron en los de una Hermione que no hizo más que contemplarla de regreso, hasta que finalmente envió una mirada insegura a Harry. Éste se humedeció los labios y asintió, indicándole que a él le parecía que era algo que no lo desagradaba, aunque lo inquietara de igual modo.

'De acuerdo. Acepto' respondió la castaña, sin dudarlo por más tiempo.

'Entonces aquí te veré los lunes y los viernes de siete a nueve, mientras Harry entrena en el campo de Quidditch con el equipo de Gryffindor' dijo la mujer a toda velocidad, llevando a ambos chicos a intercambiar una nueva mirada 'Quedando resuelta la razón importante por la que le pedí a Harry que te trajera con él, supongo que ya podéis iros'

'Espere un momento' le dijo el moreno al ver que ella comenzaba a levantarse de la silla '¿No le parece que todavía quedan cosas que decir?'

'Estoy segura de que tanto tú como Hermione preferís que sea ella quien te ponga al tanto de todo lo que ha descubierto'

'No me refería a eso, aunque también' Harry miró a la castaña durante un par de segundos sintiendo sus emociones inquietas, y acto seguido devolvió sus atenciones a la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras 'Quiero que me explique todo eso de que nos manipulará la mente a ambos, sobre todo después de haberme dicho que Voldemort no es tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa que él mismo usó' Nina lo contempló con una ceja enarcada y se puso en pie.

'Lo que Voldemort hizo contigo fue crear una ilusión que a ti te pareciera real, Harry. Si hubieras tenido más control sobre tu mente habrías averiguado enseguida que te estaba poniendo a prueba para que cayeras en una trampa' le dijo con voz pausada 'Yo hablo de manipular tu mente y la de Hermione para que lo que él vea _sea_real, de modo que no le quedará de otra que creerlo puesto que sucederá de verdad'

'¿Qué—?'

'Si vosotros dos creéis que os odiáis, ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo Voldemort?' lo cortó Nina.

'¿Y cómo piensa hacer eso? En ningún libro he visto semejante—'

'Estoy segura de que los tecnicismos podrá explicártelos Hermione' les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse en dirección a las escaleras que la conducirían a la puerta de su despacho ante la atónita mirada de un Harry que no podía creerse que ese curso entre Dumbledore y VanHoor no hicieran más que dejarlo a medio saber las cosas 'No olvidéis cerrar la puerta al salir'

'¿Hermione?' le preguntó Harry, ansioso después de que la castaña no hubiera dicho absolutamente nada desde que habían abandonado el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y sobre todo a causa de la cantidad de emociones incómodas que sentía en su interior. ¿Qué pasaba por la mente de la chica, que parecía estar manteniendo una verdadera batalla dentro de su cabeza?

En ese momento ambos se encontraban recorriendo el camino que los conduciría a la Enfermería para ir a visitar a Ron y el moreno debía admitir que el silencio de Hermione comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. No sabía si se debía a que prefería estar en un lugar privado antes de hablar por miedo a que alguien pudiera escucharlos, o si era que en realidad lo que tenía que decirle fuera realmente tan horrible como estaba empezando a pensar. Quería saberlo todo. Enseguida. Ya no sólo qué era lo que había descubierto de Nina, porque en sí eso había pasado a un segundo plano después de que la profesora les hubiera hablado de manipular sus mentes hasta el punto en el que ellos llegarían a creer que de verdad se odiaban.

'Harry, ¿por qué le pediste que te ayudara a hacerle creer a Voldemort que ya no significo nada para ti?' espetó Hermione de pronto, tomándolo por sorpresa. Él creía que hablarían del secreto de Nina y no de— 'Tenías que habérmelo consultado antes'

'Sabes tan bien como yo por qué se lo he pedido' respondió el moreno por fin 'No quiero que ni a ti, ni Ron, ni nadie a quien quiero le pase nada. Suficiente tuve cuando vi a Remus entrar en Grimmauld Place contigo en brazos. Creí que te había perdido y por eso—'

'Sé perfectamente que cuando te negabas a ver a nadie mientras estábamos en la mansión era un intento por alejarnos de tu lado, pero ya te lo hemos dicho, Harry. Estamos contigo y no conseguirás que—'

'Por eso le pedí a Nina que me ayudara' la interrumpió 'Me di cuenta de que no podría ir a ningún lado sin vosotros y la opción que me queda para intentar protegeros es que él piense que ya no significáis nada para mí, y la única que al parecer puede hacer algo al respecto es ella'

'Quizá si me lo hubieras dicho, si hubieras compartido conmigo esa necesidad por protegernos, te habría advertido de que desde luego Nina no sería la mejor opción' dijo Hermione, tajante.

'¿Vas a decirme de una vez por todas por qué le has tomado tanta manía a alguien por quien has dicho que sientes admiración en infinitas ocasiones?'

'Que admire sus habilidades mágicas no quiere decir ni de lejos que confíe en ella. Es una gran bruja, pero—'

'Hermione, cuál es su secreto' le dijo él, suplicante y al mismo tiempo haciéndola saber que no hablaría de nada más hasta que no le aclarase eso.

'Antes de decir nada, quiero que sepas que si no te conté lo que descubrí fue porque realmente pienso que estás muchísimo mejor sin saberlo' respondió entonces la castaña en un tono de voz bajo, provocando que su estómago brincara de excitación y nervios 'Pero ya que insistes…'

'¿Tan horrible es?'

'Para muchos la palabra horrible se queda incluso corta' le susurró de regreso al tiempo que ambos caminaban por un solitario pasillo que los llevaría directos a la Enfermería '¿Recuerdas cuando te dijo que Dumbledore la había contratado no sólo como profesora, sino también para ayudarlo a convencer a otros de lo que es correcto?' le preguntó Hermione con tono de voz ansioso y él asintió, indicándole que podía continuar 'Mis dudas empezaron tan pronto como me contaste eso y lo primero que hice fue darle vueltas y más vueltas a qué podía referirse. Fue necesario ver a Hagrid para que se me abriera alguna puerta que me llevara a resolver el enigma'

'¿A Hagrid?' el moreno no podía estar más confuso.

'El año pasado realizó varios viajes para tratar de convencer a los gigantes de que se unieran a nosotros en la lucha contra Voldemort y entonces me di cuenta de que eso era justamente lo que Dumbledore buscaba que Nina hiciera, conseguirle aliados'

'Bueno, que pretendía eso de ella ya lo sabíamos, pero el caso es—'

'Qué influencias podría tener Nina que nos beneficiaran' terminó Hermione por él 'Comencé a descartar opciones y las dos únicas que me quedaban eran licántropo – lo cual me parecía poco probable teniendo en cuenta que muchos de ellos ya se habían aliado con Voldemort y era más bien una causa perdida – y…' se humedeció los labios 'Vampiro' dijo entonces bajando considerablemente el volumen de su voz.

Harry se detuvo en seco sintiendo cómo su corazón daba un brinco ante la información que acababa de recibir. Hermione, al darse cuenta de que no la seguía, volteó sobre sí misma y lo contempló ceñuda viendo que él le devolvía exactamente el mismo gesto.

'Pero no puede ser un vampiro' espetó Harry, pensativo 'Los vampiros no pueden exponerse a la luz solar y Nina lo hace'

'Eso fue lo que en un principio me hizo dudar, hasta que me di cuenta de que siempre viste una túnica negra que bien podría estar hechizada para protegerla de los rayos solares. Cuando no hace sol no lleva capucha, pero tan pronto como éste asoma se la pone y ni siquiera deja su rostro al descubierto' le dijo ella entonces, llevándolo a recordar el día que había llegado a auxiliarlos después de que él lograra sacarlos a él mismo y a la castaña del lago, cubierta con aquella túnica negra que nombraba Hermione hasta el punto en el que Harry la había confundido con un Mortífago 'Realmente no sé qué truco emplea para andar por ahí a sus anchas, pero estoy segura de su condición y Nina VanHoor es un vampiro' añadió entonces, tan convencida que el ojiverde no pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar saliva.

'¿Y no resulta peligroso que un ser que se alimenta de sangre humana conviva en un castillo lleno de personas?' le preguntó entonces, a lo que Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que morder su labio inferior.

'Opino lo mismo que tú, pero hasta entonces no ha sucedido nada y además Dumbledore parece tener la confianza suficiente en ella para que nos dé clases a todos y a ti – y ahora a mí también – en privado, así que—'

'Sus salidas del castillo' interrumpió Harry de pronto 'Seguramente no sólo se debían a que iba a buscar aliados, como pensábamos, sino que además lo hacía para alimentarse o… ir a buscar alimento. ¿Los vampiros solo beben sangre humana?' le preguntó con una mueca de asco.

'También pueden alimentarse de sangre de animales, pero en ese caso no saciarían por completo su sed y además se debilitarían' Hermione suspiró 'Es muy posible que aproveche esas salidas del castillo para alimentarse, como tú bien has dicho'

'¿Y tú llegaste a la conclusión de que era un vampiro sólo porque me dijo que Dumbledore la había reclutado para que lo ayudara a ganar aliados?'

'El día que nos sorprendió en el pasillo… ¿Lo recuerdas?' la mente del moreno se trasladó a ese día, pero en lugar de centrarse en la llegada repentina de Nina, lo hizo en el beso que ambos habían compartido hasta que un sonido lejano había hecho que Hermione volviera en sí y se separara de él. Asintió mientras una sonrisa traviesa se dibujaba en sus labios, una que llevó a la castaña a rodar los ojos 'Harry, céntrate en lo que estamos. Ya veo que lo recuerdas perfectamente' y para su deleite, la castaña acababa de ruborizarse 'Fue como si Nina hubiera aparecido de la nada. Eso hizo que mis sospechas de que era un vampiro crecieran, pero entonces su mirada cambió de color y directamente estuve segura de que mis tiros iban bien dirigidos'

'Sin embargo saliste corriendo hacia la biblioteca. ¿Me estás diciendo que esa solo era una excusa para no hablar acerca de—?'

'Necesitaba buscar más información del por qué podía salir durante el día para confirmarlo del todo. No quería creer que de verdad era un vampiro, aunque todo apuntara en esa dirección' lo interrumpió Hermione, terminando por suspirar 'Y admito que en parte fue una excusa perfecta para no tener que hablar de ese beso, sí' él entrecerró los ojos 'Aparte de que la sola idea de saber que una de nuestras profesoras era un vampiro me aterró de un modo que no te puedes ni imaginar'

'No sé… Como bien has dicho, no ha pasado nada que pueda hacernos creer que estamos en peligro' la castaña, sin embargo, no parecía convencida '¿Qué sucede?'

'No se trata de que tenga miedo a que pueda atacarnos… físicamente' dijo, inquieta.

'¿Entonces qué—?'

'Me asusta lo que pueda hacer con nuestras mentes' lo interrumpió, llevándolo a sentir en ese momento tal nerviosismo que Harry notó cómo sus manos habían comenzado a temblar 'Sé que Dumbledore confía en ella, pero de igual modo…'

'¿Qué es lo que podría hacer que fuera tan horrible como para que parezca darte igual que Dumbledore no la vea como una amenaza? Por lo que sé, tu fe ciega en él es lo que ha hecho que hayas confiado en Snape lo suficiente como para pedirle que te elaborase la poción' le dijo con tono inseguro '¿Por qué con Nina no sientes lo mismo?'

'Porque uno jamás debe de fiarse de un vampiro. Nunca. Ellos siempre buscarán sus propios beneficios y no estoy segura de que Nina vaya a encontrar de nuestro lado algo que sacar de provecho'

'Quizá quiere ayudarnos a acabar con Voldemort' comentó el moreno.

'Pero… ¿Por qué?' Harry se encogió de hombros y lanzó un suspiro, acercándose por fin a Hermione para tomar sus manos, sintiéndolas sudorosas y frías bajo las de él 'No creo que vaya a ser capaz de averiguar qué es lo que busca sacar de todo esto, pero lo intentaré'

'¿Por eso has aceptado que te instruya en Oclumancia?' Hermione asintió, aunque no parecía muy convencida.

'Es el único modo de pasar más tiempo con ella, aunque es posible que ella desconfíe ya de mis intenciones' dijo la castaña, suspirando una vez más 'No estoy muy segura de quedarme a solas con ella, a su merced, pero supongo que tendré que arriesgarme'

Harry se humedeció los labios y acto seguido tragó saliva, decidiendo que había llegado el momento de regresar al tema que habían dejado de lado para poder resolver su duda principal acerca de Nina. Ahora que sabía que la profesora era un vampiro, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad del por qué Hermione se mostraba tan reacia a que le hubiera pedido ayuda para ayudarlo a hacer creer a Voldemort que ella ya no era importante para él.

'¿De qué modo manipularía nuestra mente?' preguntó sin más, seguro de que ella lo entendería. Cuando su corazón se contrajo y la castaña le envió una mirada preocupada, supo que algo malo se les venía encima.

'La verdad es que no sé qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer en sí, pero puedo asegurarte que no será algo bonito' respondió.

'Me gustaría que me expliques esos tecnicismos que dijo'

'Se trata de algo muy parecido al Imperius, con la diferencia de que al no emplear ningún hechizo resulta imposible saber que la persona no está actuando libremente' comentó en primer lugar y al tiempo que Harry sentía cómo sus dedos finos jugaban con los de él al igual que si buscara un modo de liberar tensión con ese gesto 'No es una habilidad que tengan todos los vampiros, afortunadamente, pero aquellos que la poseen y logran dominarla a la perfección podrían hacer que con una simple orden cualquiera hiciera lo que les ha sido dicho' el moreno frunció el ceño.

'Pero si no es como el Imperius…'

'No hay modo posible de resistirse y tampoco tendrías siquiera opción a intentarlo. En cuanto hacen uso de esa habilidad, entras en una especie de trance y estás a su completa merced. Cualquier cosa que te digan tiene tal efecto en ti que incluso domina tus emociones' añadió entonces, claramente perturbada.

'O sea… Que si usa esa habilidad en nosotros y nos dice que nos odiamos…'

'Saldríamos del trance y… Nos odiaríamos' terminó Hermione con voz quebrada. Harry se humedeció los labios y acto seguido la atrajo hacia sí para envolverla en un abrazo, su interior sufriendo tal cantidad de emociones que incluso sentía que sus rodillas no podrían soportar el peso de su cuerpo por demasiado tiempo.

'Será sólo hasta que Voldemort crea que es así. Después… todo volverá a ser como antes. Puede hacerse, ¿verdad? Podría—'

'Sí, Harry, podría invertirlo todo. Pero, ¿y si no lo hiciera? ¿Y si en realidad—?'

'Si buscara hacernos daño ya lo habría hecho, como bien nos dijo antes' respondió, aunque debía admitir que no estaba demasiado seguro de esa fe que acababa de depositar en Nina 'De todos modos…' suspiró 'Si tú no quieres, le diré que todo se queda como está y ya veremos qué es lo que hacemos para desviar las atenciones de Voldemort de ti' y de pronto supo que había hablado demasiado, cuando notó cómo el cuerpo de Hermione se tensaba entre sus brazos. La castaña se enderezó e, inclinándose hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos con lágrimas comenzando a brillar en los de ella, lo contempló con un gesto que implicaba que sabía que había algo que le ocultaba.

'¿Desviar las atenciones de Voldemort de mí?' le preguntó, cautelosa. Harry suspiró y dejó de abrazarla para en su lugar introducir las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica, desviando su mirada a cualquier otro punto que no fuera el rostro de Hermione.

'Él sabe desde siempre que eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, pero tras hablar con Tonks he pensado que es muy posible que esté al tanto de que te has convertido en la más importante' dijo a toda velocidad.

'¿Tras hablar con Tonks?' le preguntó ella y Harry pudo sentir cómo su estómago se retorcía todavía más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

'Acerca del ataque al tren' respondió sin más, consciente de que se dejaba muchas cosas en el tintero 'Yo también estaba allí. ¿Por qué llevarte a ti?'

'Porque era uno contra cinco y mejor pájaro en mano que ciento volando'

'Hermione…' Harry la contempló con desesperación cuando notó un enfado creciendo dentro de sí, uno que desde luego no le pertenecía a él 'En menos de un año te han herido dos veces de gravedad. No estoy dispuesto a—'

'Y si Voldemort ya está al tanto de lo que sientes por mí, ¿crees de verdad que valdrá de algo el tratar de hacerle creer lo contrario a estas alturas?' le preguntó ella, incrédula 'Considero muy noble de tu parte que trates de protegerme a toda costa, Harry, pero ya no viene al caso'

'Algo tiene que haber, sino Nina ya me habría dicho lo absurdo de todo esto, ¿no te parece?' le preguntó sin poder evitar hablarle de un modo brusco. Aquello era lo malo de la maldita poción, que no podía separar sus emociones de las de Hermione y bastaba con que uno de ellos estuviera furioso para que el otro se sintiera igual.

'Teniendo en cuenta que el hacer que nos odiemos no servirá de mucho, ¿no te parece que quizá no sea eso lo que Nina tiene en mente?'

'¿Se puede saber qué son estos gritos a esta hora de la noche?' la voz de Madame Pomfrey los alcanzó y ambos se voltearon en dirección a ella, respirando al igual que si estuvieran recuperando el aire tras una maratón. La mujer estaba en el pasillo, justo delante de las puertas de la Enfermería, con las manos en sus caderas a modo de jarra y una expresión severa en su rostro 'Deberían de estar en sus respectivas camas'

'En realidad…' Hermione carraspeó para aclarar su garganta 'Veníamos a ver a Ron'

'El horario de visitas ya ha terminado hace más de media hora. Quizá si no se hubieran entretenido discutiendo, habrían podido entrar a ver que su amigo ya se encuentra mucho mejor' ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada incómoda, una que Harry pensó jamás compartiría con la castaña, antes de que Madame Pomfrey les ordenara con tono autoritario que se retiraran a la Torre de Gryffindor y dejaran de armar escándalos. Acto seguido, y tras darles las buenas noches, la enfermera cerró las puertas de sus dependencias y los dejó solos una vez más.

'Perdona por haberte gritado' dijo Harry a toda velocidad, nervioso 'No pretendía—'

'Sé que ha sido por mi culpa, Harry. No necesitas disculparte' y, sin embargo, Hermione acababa de dirigirse a él con un tono de voz tan brusco que enseguida supo que volverían a discutir en caso de continuar por ese camino. Con asombro vio cómo ella volteaba bruscamente sobre sí misma alejándose de él, llevándolo a perseguirla.

'No me gusta que discutamos' le dijo tan pronto como la alcanzó.

'A mí tampoco, pero en ocasiones como esta es imposible que no lo hagamos' respondió la chica.

'Maldita sea, Hermione, ya te he dicho que si tan mala idea te parce lo de Nina, entonces le diré que—'

'Hazlo' exigió la castaña al tiempo que le enviaba una mirada severa 'Y por el bien de ambos que decida hacerte caso'

.

.

_**Continuará...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p>NA: Bueno... Parece ser que entramos en zona de turbulencias después de algún tiempo de calma. Y sí, ahora es cuando la otra parte de la trama, aparte de la poción que ya puede decirse ha sido resuelta, entra pisando fuerte. Muchos de vosotros ya habíais avecinado cuál era en sí el secreto de Nina, pero de igual modo quiero que sepáis que no es lo único que oculta la señora. Todavía vienen más cosas, así que... Agarraos a los asientos (?) Nah. Tampoco creo que vaya a ser para tanto xDDDDD

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me habéis dejado con respecto al capítulo anterior. Me alegro de que os haya gustado, aunque en sí en este haya dado un giro rotundo que dejó atrás parte de la trama, pero era necesario que Harry se enterara ya de que Hermione tenía muy buenos motivos para sospechar de Nina desde el principio, ¿pero hata qué punto tiene que seguir haciéndolo? Vosotros qué decís... ¿Os fiáis de la profesora o creéis que saldrá rana, como todos los que ocuparon ese puesto? A excepción de Remus, claro - y por lo que sabemos también de Snape, aunque en ese momento es más que claro que todos lo odiamos -.

Con esas preguntas me despido dejándoos un saludo.

Gracias a todos por leerme!


	40. La Visión

**Capítulo 40****: La visión**

**.**

**.**

Harry lanzó un suspiro y se incorporó para poder ahuecar la almohada sobre la que su cabeza reposaba, esperando de ese modo hallar una comodidad que lo ayudara a quedarse dormido aún sabiendo que su dificultad para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo no tenía nada que ver con eso. Simplemente no era capaz de dejar que su cerebro descansara por darle demasiadas vueltas a la especie de discusión que él y Hermione habían mantenido a causa de Nina VanHoor, aunque en sí la profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no hubiera hecho nada que los empujase a ese enfrentamiento. No. Harry sabía que si la castaña se había enfadado hasta el punto de decidir que por primera vez en semanas dormirían separados, era porque él había actuado a sus espaldas al pedirle a Nina que lo ayudara a protegerla de Voldemort sin antes consultarle su opinión al respecto.

Pero es que el ojiverde, aún sin habérselo planteado, sabía de antemano que ella se negaría a algo así y por esa razón se sentía incapaz de no enviar reproches murmurados en contra de su profesora. ¿Acaso no debería de haberlo advertido, antes de decir nada frente a Hermione, que también la necesitaría a ella para la pantomima que pudiera haberse planteado llevar a cabo para tratar de engañar a Voldemort? Eso habría hecho que se replanteara muchas cosas, entre ellas el hablar con la castaña para tratar de evitar una situación como la que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

No le gustaba dormir solo. Al menos no desde que había descubierto que el compartir cama con Hermione lo ayudaba a conciliar el sueño como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida, sin pesadillas, sin verse obligado a rodar por el colchón porque no lograba encontrar una postura que lo hiciera sentir cómodo. Había probado a abrazarse a uno de los cojines, pero pronto lo había lanzado al otro lado del cuarto al darse cuenta de que no importaba en lo más mínimo que éste portara el perfume de su castaña, simplemente no era lo mismo. Necesitaba escuchar su respiración pausaba, sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía envolviendo el de él…

Harry gruñó y se acostó boca arriba, suspirando una vez más. ¿Has qué punto lo maldeciría Hermione si entraba en su cuarto cual ladrón y se sentaba en la silla de su escritorio para observarla dormir? Si no se enteraba, lo más probable era que lograra salir impune de su atrevimiento, pero algo dentro de él le decía que de seguro no era el único allí que estaba teniendo problemas para conciliar el sueño. No podía determinar si la inquietud que sentía dentro de sí era solamente suya o si también provenía de la castaña indicándole que estaba en condiciones semejantes a las de él ya fuera porque tampoco soportaba el dormir separados, o porque se sintiera culpable al haberle ocultado la verdad sobre Nina durante tanto tiempo, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir dándole vueltas a toda la información que había recibido o terminaría por volverse loco.

Apartando las mantas de un manotazo al no poder resistir más sus impulsos, se puso en pie y tomó de encima de la mesilla de noche su varita y sus gafas, apresurando sus pasos hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Cuando salió al pasillo que separaba su cuarto del de la castaña, Harry estuvo seguro de que nunca antes aquella Torre le había parecido tan silenciosa. Podía escuchar su respiración inquieta y los latidos acelerados de su corazón a tal volumen que incluso trataba de no respirar por miedo a que Hermione lo oyera y se despertara, o le dijera desde el interior de su dormitorio que ni se le ocurriese acercarse en caso de que estuviera despierta.

Humedeciéndose los labios, Harry tomó el pomo de la puerta y lo giró despacio, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos cuando le pareció que el pestillo había hecho un ruido muy superior a lo normal. Aguantó la respiración, volvió a abrir los ojos y empujó la puerta para abrirla, posando al instante su mirada en el bulto que podía ver sobre la cama de la castaña. Se quedó quieto bajo el umbral esperando alguna reacción por parte de la chica y cuando se dio cuenta de que sin duda debería de estar dormida – porque sino ya le habría dicho algo –, dio unos pasos al frente mientras sentía cómo su mirada se iba habituando a la oscuridad del cuarto, la que en sí descubrió no era tanta como en un principio le había parecido puesto que cuanto más se acercaba a Hermione, mejor distinguía sus facciones.

Cuánto le gustaba a Harry que ella, al igual que él, durmiera con las cortinas abiertas.

Despacio, midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y los sonidos que producía para evitar llevarse un maleficio en caso de despertarla, se acercó a la silla del escritorio y la volteó para que ésta encarara la cama, quedándose por completo de piedra cuando a su espalda escuchó un gruñido ahogado que hizo que un escalofrío le escalara a lo largo de la columna. En ese momento pensó que si se quedaba quieto, Hermione tal vez no lo vería en caso de que se hubiera despertado. La cama crujió indicando que la castaña estaba cambiando de postura y él, con el aliento contenido, echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para ver que se había colocado boca abajo, abrazando su almohada.

Harry jamás había odiado y envidiado tanto a un cojín lleno de plumas como en ese momento.

Consciente de que Hermione estaba más que dormida, y al mismo tiempo aliviado de que así fuera, tomó asiento en la silla y por fin se permitió relajarse un poco para poder observarla a placer. No podía ver su rostro, pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Verla dormir, en paz, a salvo, era para Harry como un regalo caído del cielo, un calmante para todos sus males. Por primera vez en horas su mente dejó de dar tumbos a un tema que sabía no podría resolver por sí sólo y simplemente se centró en pensar en lo muy agradecido que estaba de tener a Hermione a su lado, aún sabiéndola enfadada con él porque sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. ¿Acaso no le había dicho ella misma que le resultaba imposible enfadarse con él por más de dos minutos? Bueno, técnicamente en esa ocasión habían pasado más de dos minutos, pero…

Harry sonrió sólo de pensar en ello, cuando de pronto vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que hizo que su ceño se frunciera y que a los pocos segundos tragara saliva al reconocer a la perfección el vial vacío que había sobre la mesilla de noche que estaba del lado de la cama donde la castaña dormía plácidamente. Su rostro se contorsionó en un gesto de preocupación y sin poder evitarlo miró por encima de su hombro en dirección al escritorio, donde vio la caja de madera en la que habían llegado los viales de Emotio Fissionis enviados por Snape, la misma que después de haberla vaciado, Hermione había decidido usar para guardar varios frascos de la poción que Madame Pomfrey le había elaborado para combatir las secuelas del ataque que había recibido de Bellatrix. Al ver que tan sólo quedaban dos de los diez que sabía habían estado en posesión de la castaña, Harry no puedo hacer otra cosa que sentir un vuelto en su estómago y un encogimiento en su corazón.

¿Acaso el secreto de Nina no era lo único que Hermione le había ocultado a lo largo de esas semanas?

Harry no supo en qué preciso momento el cansancio físico y mental le había ganado la batalla a su preocupación para arrastrarlo al mundo de los sueños, pero sí que fue consciente del instante en el que sintió algo tibio tomarlo con energía del mentón para obligarlo a levantar la cabeza, despertándolo. Agotado como hacía mucho tiempo no se sentía, se enderezó en la silla mientras sentía un sinfín de pinchazos en el cuello que indicaban una mala postura y abrió los ojos para encontrar frente a sí el rostro de una Hermione que pronto rompió la distancia que los separaba para depositar un beso firme sobre sus labios. Sus manos, las mismas que lo habían tomado del mentón para levantarle la cabeza, pronto se deslizaron hasta situarse a ambos lados de su cuello en una caricia que él encontró relajante, su boca comenzando a moverse sobre la de él de un modo que enseguida lo llevó a comprender que la castaña no estaba simplemente dándole un beso de buenos días.

'¿Ya no estás enfadada conmigo?' le preguntó con voz adormilada que de igual modo implicó diversión, una vez que los labios de Hermione liberaron los de él para comenzar a repartir besos por su rostro.

'Como si pudiera' murmuró ella al tiempo que se sentaba sobre los muslos de un Harry que no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar que no había estado para nada equivocado en sus suposiciones. De verdad que no podía estar demasiado tiempo enfadado con él y eso era algo que agradecía, pero de pronto recordó lo que había visto antes de quedarse dormido y su espalda se enderezó.

'¿Por qué no me dijiste que seguías tomando la poción de Madame Pomfrey?' sabía que sólo con eso entendería a qué se estaba refiriendo y lo comprobó tan pronto como Hermione dejó de besarle el cuello, tensándose en sus brazos.

'No lo consideré importante y tampoco quería que te preocuparas más de lo necesario' dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia atrás para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Harry la contempló con el ceño fruncido y ella suspiró al tiempo que mordisqueaba su labio inferior 'No solamente es para el dolor. Aunque alguna vez la he usado para eso, en su mayoría lo hice porque me ayuda a conciliar el sueño' él recorrió su rostro con la mirada buscando algún vestigio de que pudiera estar mintiéndole sólo por sacarse las castañas del fuego y, al no encontrar nada, terminó por suspirar.

'¿Por eso la tomaste anoche?' le preguntó '¿No podías dormir?' Hermione movió despacio la cabeza a los lados, negando.

'Te echaba de menos' él enarcó una ceja.

'Si hubieras permitido que durmiera contigo podrías haber prescindido de la poción y además me habrías evitado a mí una posible tortícolis' le dijo con sinceridad, sintiendo al instante cómo las manos de Hermione volvían a masajear su cuello.

'En ningún momento te dije que no quería que durmieras conmigo' susurró al tiempo que de nuevo acercaba su rostro al de él, hasta que sus bocas se rozaron.

'Tan pronto como llegamos te encerraste aquí dando un portazo. Si esa no era una señal de advertencia para que te dejara sola—'

'Y sin embargo me he despertado y aquí te encuentro, dormido en mi silla' lo interrumpió ella antes de depositar un beso firme y rápido en sus labios. Sus frentes se unieron.

'No podía dormir sin ti a mi lado' le confesó 'No dejaba de pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer y—'

'Aún no son ni las seis de la mañana. Podemos acostarnos a dormir hasta al menos las siete y media, y así podrás descansar un poco. Esta silla podrá ser muy cómoda para estudiar, pero—'

'¿Te parece que puedo pensar en dormir cuando te sientas así encima de mí y empiezas a besarme?' le preguntó Harry con diversión, sonriendo tan pronto como la castaña rió a causa de su comentario. La acalló con un beso que la hizo gemir y abrazarse a su espalda con necesidad, llevándolo a percatarse al cabo de unos segundos de que su intento por dominar la situación había sido completamente fulminado por Hermione y su lengua.

Harry no supo en qué momento habían abandonado la silla para dirigirse a la cama, pero de un segundo a otro abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado boca arriba sobre el colchón mientras Hermione se movía sobre él sin dejar de besarlo ni por un segundo. En alguna ocasión intercambiaban palabras de amor y promesas de no volver a discutir, algo que Harry sabía era de lo más improbable que sucediera. Las parejas discutían y se reconciliaban, era ley de vida, y aunque no le gustara sabía que aquel intercambio brusco de palabras no había sido el primero, como tampoco sería el último. Porque si él tenía un carácter fuerte, entonces Hermione…

'¿Hablarás con Nina?' le preguntó ella varios minutos después, llevándolo a pestañear con cansancio. El sueño estaba ganándole la batalla y más al ver que todavía podría dormir una hora.

'Si es lo que tú quieres…' respondió de manera mecánica, los labios y el pelo de Hermione provocándole cosquillas en el pecho.

'Me gustaría poder fiarme de ella' susurró la castaña, ascendiendo con sus besos en dirección a su hombro.

'Sólo quiero que sepas que se lo pedí porque no podría soportar que de nuevo algo malo—'

'Lo sé, Harry'

'Bien' suspiró el moreno, cerrando los ojos 'Porque no quiero que pienses…' le costaba hablar debido al cansancio 'No quiero que pienses que te considero débil' consiguió decir por fin 'Muy al contrario, eres la persona más fuerte que conozco'

'Harry' él abrió los ojos costosamente y buscó su mirada, percatándose entonces de que ella lo contemplaba con diversión 'Duerme' le ordenó entonces y al tiempo que apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

'Pensé que nunca me lo dirías'

Y mientras su conciencia batallaba entre ceder o no a ser arrastrada al mundo de los sueños, el moreno pudo escuchar cómo Hermione le susurraba una vez más que lo amaba.

Harry se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en los labios.

.

.

_'¿Acaso no me habéis entendido?' el tono de voz con la que habló Voldemort era de enfado, de pura furia. Los dos enmascarados que estaban de pie frente a él se tensaron notoriamente y asintieron sin decir una sola palabra '¡Pues apartaos de mi camino, ineptos!' bramó con tono autoritario, llevando a las dos personas de pie frente a él a brincar cada una a un lado para permitir que se viera a una tercera figura tras ellos, una que a pesar de mantener la cabeza gacha era inconfundible.__  
><em>_  
>Bellatrix Lestrange se mantenía con el mentón pegado a su pecho haciendo una <em>_reverencia que se volvió cada vez más notoria según Voldemort fue acercándose hacia ella, despacio. Una mano pálida y huesuda apareció en su campo de visión y tomó los cabellos de la Mortífaga tirando de ellos para obligarla a que lo mirase, haciéndolo con tal brusquedad que la bruja produjo un quejido involuntario que pronto aplacó apretando los labios. Sus ojos nunca antes habían mostrado tanto temor como en ese momento.__  
><em>_  
>'Pudiste haberla matado y preferiste ponerte a jugar con ella' seseó Voldemort con furia contenida 'Tenías a la maldita sangre sucia a tu merced y la dejaste escapar'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Mi señor—'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'¡NADA DE EXCUSAS!' aquella mano que la sujetaba del cabello la soltó con el único fin de estamparse fuertemente contra su mejilla, cruzándole la cara. El mentón de Bellatrix tembló, pero logró recomponerse enseguida y no mostró apenas un atisbo de dolor mientras volteaba el rostro, ofreciéndole su otra mejilla, la misma que Voldemort acarició con las puntas de sus dedos llevándola a temblar 'Te concederé otra oportunidad' su voz ya no sonaba tan furiosa, sino más bien tranquila. Bellatrix se enderezó y clavó sus ojos en los de él, su mirada recuperando aquel brillo dócil que siempre le dedicaba a su amo.<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Gracias, mi—'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Cállate y escúchame' Voldemort volvió a tomarla del pelo, zarandeándola con furia 'Nada de juegos la próxima vez, o te juro que seré yo quien te mate con mis propias manos' le dijo, furioso 'Tráeme la cabeza de la sangre sucia y puedes estar seguro de que seré benévolo contigo'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Gracias, mi señor. Haré lo que me ha ordenado y—'<em>_  
><em>_  
>'Déjate de promesas y ponte manos a la obra. No podemos permitir que ese niñato siga ganando confianza'<em>

_._

_._

Harry se despertó sobresaltado en la cama y lo primero que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y llevarse una mano a la cicatriz mientras sentía todo su cuerpo helado, al igual que cuando se había sumergido en el lago para sacar a Hermione de sus profundidades. Apretó los dientes tratando de aplacar el dolor de cabeza que sentía, el fuerte escozor en su cicatriz, y acto seguido miró a los lados esperando no encontrarse con la mirada preocupada de la castaña posada en él. Para su alivio estaba solo en la cama y por esa razón se permitió suspirar. Ese sueño que acababa de tener no era ni de lejos uno que le gustaría compartir con Hermione.

La intranquilidad lo invadió y sintió que se asfixiaba sólo de recordar el diálogo que Voldemort y Bellatrix habían intercambiado, lo cual fue suficiente para llevarse una mano al pecho y mirar a los lados, suplicando porque sus emociones se calmasen y que Hermione, estuviera donde estuviese, no pudiera sentir su desasosiego. ¿Qué le diría en caso de que lo hiciera? Sabía muy bien que no podría engañarla y por esa razón se levantó de un salto mientras no hacía más que darle vueltas a qué podría hacer al respecto. Contarle lo que había soñado quizá lo ayudaría a convencerla para que permitiera que Nina les echara una mano, pero algo le decía que ni así Hermione cedería. Realmente parecía no fiarse de la profesora desde que había descubierto que se trataba de un vampiro y entonces, el recordar eso, hizo que una idea descabellada atravesara su mente.

Hermione le había dejado una nota sobre la almohada indicándole que había decidido dejarlo dormir para que pudiera descansar, escribiéndole además que había decidido bajar a la Enfermería a visitar a Ron en caso de que despertara antes de que ella subiera a hacerlo para que ambos pudieran ir a desayunar juntos. Harry, al leer aquello, consultó el reloj de la mesilla de noche y al ver que apenas pasaban un par de minutos de las siete y veinte de la mañana, no dudó ni por un segundo en salir disparado en dirección a su dormitorio para vestir el uniforme del colegio.

Minutos más tarde y sin aliento, el ojiverde se encontraba corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas en dirección al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, esperando poder encontrarla tanto a ella como a Dumbledore allí. Quizá lo que se le había ocurrido para poder evitar que Hermione se percatara de que algo sin duda no iba bien no saldría como lo había planteado en su mente, pero diablos que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo.

Alcanzó la gárgola en tiempo récord y subió los escalones que aparecieron tras haberle dado la contraseña a trompicones, sudando del esfuerzo que estaba llevando a cabo para ser lo suficientemente rápido como para reunirse con Hermione y Ron en la Enfermería antes de que la castaña subiera a despertar a un Harry que ya no estaba en la cama, siendo tal su prisa que no se molestó en lo más mínimo en llamar a la puerta del despacho de la directora. Su entrada fue tan brusca que algunos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts que dormitaban en sus retratos brincaron sobresaltados, pero las atenciones de Harry no estaban puestas en ninguno de ellos, sino en un Albus Dumbledore que se enderezó en la silla que ocupaba con tanta rapidez que sus gafas de media luna se torcieron.

'¿Qué—? Oh, Harry' Dumbledore carraspeó para aclararse la voz al tiempo que el ojiverde se acercaba a toda prisa hacia la mesa que lo separaba del retrato del director.

'Necesito usar su Pensadero' le dijo el chico a toda velocidad, percatándose de que el director le enviaba una mirada extraña al tiempo que se colocaba las gafas.

'Mi—' los ojos azules del ex director volaron en dirección al objeto en cuestión que Harry había nombrado antes de posarse de nuevo en el muchacho '¿Hay algo en él que—?'

'Necesito vaciar en él un recuerdo. Y necesito también hablar con la profesora VanHoor' el anciano en ese momento pestañeó, su mirada tomando ese brillo perspicaz que Harry tantas veces le había visto y que hizo que supiera que por fin el hombre se había dado cuenta de que algo importante sucedía.

'Phineas…' llamó Dumbledore mientras sus atenciones se dirigían hacia un retrato concreto que había en la pared, a la derecha del ojiverde.

'Dime Albus' respondió el hombre, aparentemente emocionado.

'Localiza a Nina y dile que venga enseguida' le pidió entonces, antes de que sus ojos volvieran a posarse en un Harry que mantenía la mano a la altura de su pecho, suplicando porque sus emociones se calmaran de una buena vez. En lugar de ello, tenía la sensación de que a cada segundo que pasaba peor era, así que no le quedaba de otra que rogar porque la distancia que había desde allí a la Enfermería fuera suficiente para que Hermione no pudiera sentir sus nervios, su desesperación 'Ahora, Harry, ¿crees que podrías explicarme—?'

'Primero dígame si puedo usar su Pensadero y, si es así, permítame que deposite en él el recuerdo cuanto antes. No hay tiempo'

'Por supuesto, pero me gustaría que al menos me dijeras—'

'Nina llegará enseguida' anunció Phineas, regresando a su retrato.

'Gracias' le dijo Dumbledore sin tan siquiera molestarse en mirarlo 'Harry, si mal no recuerdo estabas a punto de comentarme a qué viene tanta—'

'He entrado en la mente de Voldemort mientras dormía y ahora necesito deshacerme de ese recuerdo para evitar que Hermione se dé cuenta de que algo ha pasado' el ex director abrió considerablemente los ojos y acto seguido le indicó que se acercara al Pensadero con un gesto de sus manos. Él así lo hizo y pronto se encontró con la mirada fija en el líquido espumoso y grisáceo que flotaba en el interior del singular caldero, sus nervios disparándose todavía más.

¿Y si no era capaz de sustraer el recuerdo de su mente? ¿Podría hacerlo alguien por él? ¿Nina?

'Hacía mucho tiempo que no te pasaba eso, ¿no es así?' Harry asintió y se llevó una mano a la frente como un acto reflejo. La cicatriz todavía le seguía doliendo 'Bien. Después me explicas qué es lo que viste que te ha llevado a actuar de un modo tan extraño y lo cual espero de veras que no sea de demasiada gravedad, pero por ahora… ¿Dónde tienes tu varita?' Harry la sustrajo del interior del bolsillo de su túnica y se la mostró 'Coloca la punta sobre una de tus sienes y concéntrate con todas tus fuerzas en el recuerdo que quieres sustraer' el moreno obedeció, sintiéndose de pronto mareado cuando los acontecimientos que minutos atrás lo habían despertado se apelotonaron en su mente 'Necesitas visualizarlo todo de manera ordenada, Harry. Concéntrate. Puedes hacerlo' el chico asintió una vez más y cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras podía sentir al igual que si la punta de su varita se hubiera congelado, llevándolo a apretar los dientes '¡Ya lo tienes, Harry! Ahora introduce la punta de la varita en el caldero…' él abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada mientras obedecía, vislumbrando cómo una luz amarillenta se desprendía de su varita para diluirse con el líquido espumoso y grisáceo del interior del Pensadero.

'Albus, mandaste que—' Harry se volteó a toda velocidad y clavó sus ojos en una recién llegada Nina, quien se encontraba bajo el umbral de la puerta de entrada al despacho con todas sus atenciones puestas en él '¿Estás seguro de que no te estás precipitando?' le preguntó de pronto la mujer vampiro, acercándose a él con esa elegancia que la caracterizaba.

Harry no pudo hacer más que menear la cabeza a los lados mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, consciente de que había accedido a sus recuerdos. Nina escrutó su mirada a toda velocidad y él no estuvo seguro de si estaba poniendo en orden sus pensamientos para tomar una decisión, o si por la contra estaba leyéndole una vez más la mente sin que él se diera cuenta siquiera. De un modo u otro, él no impuso ninguna resistencia a que pudiera ver qué era lo que había sucedido, qué era lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.

'No me gusta hacer cosas sin el consentimiento de las personas, Harry, por eso ayer solicité que Hermione—'

'Hermione debe creer que ya no va a ayudarnos… Y yo también' le dijo el moreno, interrumpiéndola. Nina suspiró 'No me importa los métodos que use, profesora, sólo…' tragó saliva 'Sólo ayúdeme a mantenerla a salvo'

'¿Albus?' preguntó la mujer vampiro, sonando insegura por primera vez desde que Harry la había conocido.

'Haz lo que te pide' respondió el anciano 'Pero asegúrate de depositar el recuerdo de este instante en el Pensadero en caso de que necesitemos recurrir a él' Nina asintió.

'¿Estás seguro de que quieres que te ayude a engañar a Voldemort sin que tú ni Hermione sepáis que lo hago?' preguntó entonces, todavía mostrándose insegura.

'Sí'

'¿Y también de que quieres olvidar la visión que has tenido esta mañana?'

'Sí. Y también quiero que se asegure de que Hermione no sospecha nada. Es posible que a causa de la poción pudiera sentir que algo no está bien'

La profesora asintió una vez más y acto seguido, tras lanzar un suspiro, clavó sus ojos en los de un Harry que de pronto se sintió incapaz de apartarle la mirada debido a la sensación de calma que los orbes del color del pistacho le transmitían. Su mente se quedó en blanco y de pronto se sintió al igual que si su cuerpo se encontrara flotando en una piscina de agua tibia, en absoluto estado de tranquilidad que quería poder sentir por siempre.

'No recordarás absolutamente nada de la conversación que acabamos de tener, como tampoco del haber tenido una visión en la que Voldemort le ordenaba a Bellatrix que matase a Hermione, hasta que yo te indique lo contrario…' dijo la profesora, manteniendo sus ojos verdes fijos en los de él en todo momento 'Ahora, regresa cuanto antes a tu sala común y vuelve a meterte en la cama. Te despertarás sin sentir dolor alguno y como si nada de esto hubiera sucedido' añadió entonces, con firmeza.

.

.

'Harry'

El moreno sonrió mientras sentía la brisa fresca golpeándole el rostro. ¿Qué podía haber mejor que sobrevolar en su escoba el lago Negro en un hermoso día soleado mientras Hermione lo acompañaba? Porque él estaba seguro de que—

'Harry, despierta' una mano se posó en su hombro. Estaba tan fría que el chico abrió los ojos de par en par, regresando por fin del mundo de los sueños para ver que Hermione se encontraba sentada a su lado en la cama, ya con el uniforme puesto y portando una mueca divertida en su rostro '¿Qué estabas soñando?'

'Contigo' le dijo al tiempo que se incorporaba para poder besarla. La castaña sonrió contra sus labios.

'Entonces me alegro de no haberte despertado para ir a ver a Ron' comentó ella al romper el beso para acto seguido ponerse en pie.

'¿Has ido a ver a Ron?' le preguntó él, sorprendido. Sintiéndose curioso buscó el reloj, terminando por abrir los ojos de par en par al ver que eran más de las ocho y diez de la mañana '¡No llegamos al desayuno!'

'Si eres rápido dándote una ducha y vistiéndote, estoy segura de que sí' el moreno saltó de la cama escuchándola reír al tiempo que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el baño '¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo conmigo, señor Potter?' le preguntó a lo lejos y al tiempo que él abría los grifos de la ducha, metiéndose bajo el chorro de agua sin percatarse siquiera de que todavía llevaba sus gafas puestas.

'¡Volábamos en escoba!' exclamó, buscando el jabón a tientas.

'¿Haciendo qué?' la voz divertida de Hermione sonaba tan cerca que supo que había entrado en el baño.

'Pues… Volar' respondió, confuso '¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?'

'Por el modo en el que has sudado cualquiera diría que estábamos… ya sabes…'

'¿Eh?'

'Estabas empapado en sudor. Como si hubieras corrido una maratón mientras dormías o… como si… Harry, ¿no te has quitado las gafas?' Hermione estalló en carcajadas y él, que de veras no se había dado cuenta de que esa era la razón por la que veía mucho más borroso de lo normal a causa de tener los cristales de las gafas llenos de gotas de agua, se llevó una mano al rostro y se las quitó extendiendo su brazo fuera de la ducha para que la castaña pudiera hacerse cargo de ellas.

'¿Me pasas una toalla?' le pidió al tiempo que cerraba por fin los grifos de la ducha.

'Será un placer' tan pronto como Harry salió de la ducha fue envuelto por los brazos de una Hermione que lo envolvió con una toalla al igual que si fuera un niño pequeño. La castaña depositó un beso en la punta de su nariz y acto seguido se separó de él 'Date prisa y podremos al menos robar un par de magdalenas del Gran Comedor para comer de camino a Transformaciones'

Y eso había sido lo único que tanto Harry como Hermione habían podido desayunar, aparte de dos sorbos rápidos a sus respectivos cafés con leche. Después de haber guardado un par de magdalenas por cabeza en sus mochilas, se habían visto obligados a salir disparados en dirección al aula de Transformaciones donde una más seria de lo normal Minerva McGonagall no hizo otra cosa que enviarles a ambos miradas que el moreno debía admitir lo habían puesto nervioso y, por lo que sabía gracias a Emotio Fissionis, no había sido el único en sentirse así. Hermione, sentada unos pupitres más adelante que él al lado de Hannah Abbott, no había dejado de removerse incómoda en su asiento ni un solo segundo.

¿Quizá se habían metido en algún lío? ¿Era posible que la directora y jefa de la Casa Gryffindor hubiera descubierto su relación clandestina y no le agradara en lo más mínimo que precisamente fueran ellos, los Premios Anuales, los que menos ejemplo daban en cuanto al cumplimiento de las normas del colegio? A Harry le parecía complicado, pero no imposible que se tratara precisamente de eso.

'Creí que cuando sonara el timbre nos pediría que nos quedásemos para hablar con ella' le comentó Hermione cuando abandonaban el aula, dos horas después '¿Por qué crees que nos miraba así?'

'No lo sé, pero de algún modo parecía inquieta' le contestó Harry, ceñudo.

'¡Hola, chicos!' la voz de Laurie saludándolos tan efusivamente fue lo que hizo que ambos olvidaran, al menos por el momento, la incómoda lección que acababan de tener 'No os he visto durante el desayuno' les comentó la francesa, deteniéndose frente a ellos con las manos en el interior de los bolsillos de su túnica oscura.

'Fui a visitar a Ron y se me hizo tarde'

'Y yo me quedé dormido'

Tanto Harry como Hermione se sonrojaron sin poder evitarlo ante la mirada perspicaz que les envió Laurie, seguida de una media sonrisa.

'Estoy segura de que sí' comentó entonces la chica rubia, divertida 'Bueno, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Debo seguir con la ronda'

'Y nosotros con las clases' respondió la castaña, todavía sonrojada. Ambos observaron en silencio a Laurie alejándose a lo largo del pasillo y acto seguido, cuando por fin volvieron en sí, se despidieron debido a que ambos tenían clases por separado.

Para cuando Harry llegó al Gran Comedor dispuesto a devorar cada uno de los platos que los elfos sirvieran como almuerzo, comprendió por fin, al ver que Ginny y Hermione se habían sentado la una al lado de la otra, el por qué desde que había entrado en la estancia su estómago no había dejado de dar tumbos de un lado a otro. No fue hasta que se estaba acercando a la mesa que se dio cuenta de que ambas parecían estar… no discutiendo, pero quizá sí intercambiando opiniones contradictorias puesto que aparte de hablar a un volumen tan bajo que él no fue capaz de captar absolutamente nada, lo hacían con expresiones tan serias que él enseguida supo que fuera lo que fuese aquello de lo que conversaban, a Hermione no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Tan pronto como Ginny pareció captar su presencia le estampó un codazo poco disimulado – aunque sí leve – a una castaña que enseguida cerró el pico, tornándose lívida.

'¿Todo bien, chicas?' preguntó sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos volando de la una a la otra.

'Sí. Tan sólo estaba comentándole a Hermione que acabo de ir a ver a Ron y me he enterado de que esta tarde saldrá de la Enfermería' él no creyó en lo más mínimo que aquello que la pelirroja acababa de decirle fuera verdad y por eso volvió a posar su mirada en su mejor amiga, contemplándola con preocupación al ver que ella simplemente asentía de manera despistada.

A Harry no se le ocurrió otra cosa que pensar que quizá Ginny le había reclamado el que volviera a llevar puesta la cadena con los colgantes que él le había regalado por navidad y por ese motivo suspiró.

'Así que por fin Madame Pomfrey le da el alta a Ron… Me alegro' comentó, quizá con mayor desgana de la que le habría gustado.

Por supuesto que se alegraba de que su mejor amigo estuviera ya completamente recuperado de la Gripe Mágica, pero el hecho de que se lo dijeran justo cuando podía ver y sentir que Hermione parecía estar sumida en una auténtica batalla interna provocó que la noticia no lo emocionase tanto como lo haría bajo otras circunstancias.

'El pobre llevaba casi una semana ingresado. De seguir allí un día más, estoy segura de que terminaría por volverse completamente loco' Harry asintió, preguntándose si acaso Ginny se mostraba más inquieta de lo normal o si quizá era producto de su imaginación. De nuevo miró a Hermione y al ver que ésta no hacía más que mantener su mirada clavada en la mesa, su ceño se frunció.

'¿Estás bien?' le preguntó de manera directa, observándola sin perder detalle alguno cuando ella alzó sus ojos marrones y los clavó en los de él. Su estómago dio entonces un vuelco y tragó saliva.

'Ha sido una mañana larga, estoy cansada y me muero de hambre, nada más' le aseguró la castaña al tiempo que le sonreía de medio lado.

Harry decidió no presionarla más en la materia, pero durante la comida no le quitó los ojos de encima. Para haber dicho que estaba hambrienta, Hermione no había probado bocado y no sólo eso, sino que además no había hecho más que sentir un hastío que no le pertenecía y que lo confundía, cada vez que Ginny le comentaba algo a la castaña buscando que le ofreciera una respuesta. ¿Qué diablos podía haber pasado, como para que de la noche a la mañana – y nunca mejor dicho – Hermione hubiera dejado de parecer culpable por la traición que creía cometer contra su mejor amiga, para pasar a mostrarse molesta con ella? ¿De verdad Ginny se habría atrevido a reprocharle que llevara puesto el regalo de Harry, provocando que la paciencia de la castaña culminara? Porque si había sido así y por esa regla de tres, entonces la pelirroja también tendría que pedirle explicaciones a Luna por llevar el collar de sacacorchos que él le había comprado por navidad rodeando su cuello todos los días.

El moreno se dio cuenta entonces, mientras comía el postre, de que había olvidado un factor muy importante en aquella ecuación: desde hacía meses Ginny sospechaba que él sentía algo más que simple amistad por su mejor amiga y tal vez, sólo tal vez, había empezado a notar un comportamiento extraño en la castaña… ¿Pero cómo explicaba entonces el que Hermione se mostrara tan emocionalmente hostil – porque en apariencia sólo parecía estar desanimada – hacia la pelirroja?

Harry sólo estaba seguro de una cosa y era que para obtener las respuestas a todos esos interrogantes y dudas que asaltaban su cabeza, no le quedaba de más remedio que preguntarle a Hermione y esperar que ella le dijera la verdad una vez se encontraran a solas.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuará...<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_


End file.
